Fate Kaleid Sword Dragon Route
by Mr. Xelander
Summary: Shirou tenía una vida normal, puede que su familia compuesta por una hermana pequeña, dos hermanas mayores y unos padres que rara vez estaban en casa no fuera la más normal, pero era suya y él los quería. Si hubiera sabido cuanto cambiarían esos días normales… La historia de Fate Kaleid desde el punto de vista de Shirou. Elementos de varios medios como anime, libros y videojuegos.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una nueva historia, basada en Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya.**

 **Es una ruta de Shirou, el hermano de Illya. En la historia meto a algunos personajes de distintos animes, pero como voy a cambiar sus historias para adaptarlas a lo que tengo planeado no lo hare crossover. Tomad ejemplo de Issei y Raynare aparecen en este capítulo pero el mundo sobrenatural de su anime aquí no existe.**

 **Este sería el primer arco, que valdría por la primera y parte de la segunda temporada del anime.**

 **No hare nada de la historia de Illya, pues eso es igual al anime, solo que más adelante convergerán en una misma historia. No habrá cambios en la historia de Illya, mas haya de aumentarles la edad. Eso sobre todo para cuando Kuro aparezca, que como cualquier persona que haya visto el anime sabrá que tiene una forma poco "común" de recuperar energía.**

 **La primera saga es: Nightmares.**

* * *

-Hasta luego

-¡Onii-chan!- Emiya Shirou giro su cabeza curioso, pero ya tenía una idea de lo que ocurría.

Su sonrisa creció sin darse cuenta al ver a la joven que le llamaba. Una hermosa jovencita de trece años llamada Illyasviel, su hermana pequeña.

-Oh, ¿te diriges a casa también, Illya?- Shirou le pregunto a su sonriente hermana.

-¡Sí!, volvamos juntos ¡Onii-chan!- Illya le sonrió con sus grandes ojos rojos brillando.

-Seguro- ambos jóvenes emprendieron el largo camino a casa caminando juntos -¿Qué sucede?, ¿Te paso algo bueno en la escuela hoy?-

-¡No te diré!- Shirou no necesito que se lo dijera, verla era suficiente para saber la respuesta -Ya se, ¡Onii-chan! ¡Tengamos una carrera, para ver quien llega primero a casa!-

-No me importaría pero, tengo una bicicleta-

-¡No hay problema! ¡Soy buena corriendo!- su rostro se torció en una sonrisa viendo a su pequeña hermana corriendo, siempre estaba tan animada... desde que podía recordar siempre fue capaz de sacarle una sonrisa sin dificultad alguna.

-¡Espera Illya!-

Shirou solo negó con la cabeza divertido, al final el también acabo participando en la carrera de su hermana pequeña.

-¡Estoy en casa!-

Después de entrar en casa, Sella salió a saludarlos.

-Bienvenida a Casa, Illya-san. ¿Tú también estas aquí, Shirou?- Shirou termino de cerrar la puerta y se giró para hablar con Sella.

-Sí, me encontré con ella en la puerta de la escuela-

-Por cierto, Illya-san. Algo llegó para ti esta tarde- Illya se emocionó nada mas oír esas palabras -Creo que contenía... ¿DVDs?-

La pequeña de trece años salió corriendo, para consternación de ambos, que se miraron sin saber muy bien que hacer. Hasta que oyeron un grito de la sala, y lo que parecía ser el inicio de una discusión de Illya y Leysritt, la hermana de Sella.

-Liz-Oneechan, ¡cómo te atreves a empezar a verla sin mí!-

-Oh, bienvenida, Illya-

-¡No necesito tu "bienvenida"!-

-Pague por ello, después de todo-

-Eso es cierto, pero...-

-De todas las cosas, esos son...- Sella reconoció los dvds que iniciaron la pelea entre ambas chicas.

-...DVDs de anime...- Shirou sudaba nervioso, si conocía bien a Sella, y vaya que si la conocía, sabía lo que vendría ahora.

-Oh, Illya-san se ha convertido en parte de la chusma... ¿Cómo puedo enfrentar a mi señora y a los demás ahora? ¡Se me encargo cuidar las cosas durante su ausencia!-

-No es un gran problema- Shirou sudaba, ya había comenzado.

-¡Qué cosa tan irresponsable dices! ¡Esto sucedió porque no has establecido un buen ejemplo como su hermano mayor!- Shirou la miro confuso.

-¿Es mi culpa?- Shirou no veía como el que a Illya le gustase el anime iba a ser su culpa.

-¡Y no me hagas empezar de cómo has estado haciendo las tareas del hogar por aquí! ¿No puedes ver que es un problema? ¡No me queda nada más por hacer!- Sella continuo regañándolo, para su gran confusión la mitad de las cosas que decía sonaban más como quejas infantiles que otra cosa.

Aun durante la cena Sella continuaba enfadada con él, por lo que prefirió hacer una retirada táctica y huir a su cuarto, sabia por pasadas experiencias que después de que lo regañara debía dejarla sola por un rato.

Perdiéndose escaleras arriba llego a su cuarto, una simple estancia de cuatro paredes sin nada especial, nunca había querido comprar muchas cosas, por lo general intentaba tener solo lo básico.

Dejo la chaqueta de su uniforme en la silla y se sentó un rato para hacer las tareas del día. Durante un par de horas estuvo aislado de todos en la casa, completamente centrado en sus tareas, escuchando algunas veces gritos de Illya y Leysritt, probablemente viendo ambas el DVD de anime.

-Mhhhhh- su espalda dio un crujido de queja al estirarse, después de mucho tiempo encorvado sobre su escritorio.

-Debería darme un baño- principalmente para relajarse y dejar ir todo el estrés del día –Me pregunto si Illya habrá salido ya-

La luz del baño estaba apagada, por lo que Illya estaría durmiendo ya, con un gran suspiro entro y comenzó a desvestirse, depositando la ropa en una canasta y tapándose con una toalla. Abrió la puerta y encendió las luces. Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de que se había equivocado, Illya seguía en el baño.

Shirou abrió sus ojos ámbar de horror, viendo la figura de su hermana pequeña en la bañera, con el agua mojando su piel.

-Bueno, las luces no estaban encendidas... Pensé que habías terminado... ¡Espera, entiendo! ¡Por favor, perdóname!- Shirou agito sus manos en el aire inútilmente, intentando evitar la explosión de pánico de su hermana pequeña.

-¡No!- Shirou escucho un extraño silbido, y lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue un extraño bastón ir directo contra su cabeza -¿Eh?-

Después todo fue oscuridad.

-¿Alguien vio el tren que me atropello?- Shirou se rasco la cabeza varias horas después al despertar. Recordaba que algo lo había golpeado, pero no sabía que, por no hablar de que Illya estaba en el baño y ahora no había ni rastro de ella.

Era posible que ella le hubiese tirado algo y por el enfado lo haya dejado ahí.

-No es como si no lo mereciera…- Debería haberse asegurado primero, pero ¿cómo iba el a saber que Illya seguiría en el baño con las luces apagadas?

Con un sentimiento de abatismo se enjabono todo el cuerpo y salió del baño.

Todas las luces de la casa estaban ya apagadas, pero se imaginó que sería ya tarde, por lo que simplemente se fue a la cama echándole un vistazo de pasada al reloj de su mesilla, las 2.14. Definitivamente demasiado tarde ya, más aun si mañana debía madrugar.

Y peor si se había quedado dormido.

-Mierda- después de casi caerse por las escaleras Shirou recogió una tostada del desayuno preparado por Sella y se dirigió afuera.

-No seas grosero- lo regaño Sella, sonaba muy divertida.

-Lo siento- Shirou hizo una rápida reverencia en disculpa, antes de salir corriendo de la casa, casi atropellando a Leysritt, que parecía más muerta que viva.

-Llego tarde, llego tarde- casi era ya un mantra, desato la cadena de la bici lo más rápido que pudo y salir corriendo hacia la escuela.

Las ruedas de la bici giraban a gran velocidad, mientras el pelirrojo recorría las calles a toda velocidad. La academia quedaba bastante lejos y ya iba con retraso. Por eso solo se concentró en el camino frente a él, ignorando las calles que le rodeaban, no viendo la moto roja que se acercaba a él en rumbo de colisión.

El choque fue duro, la moto lo arrollo varios metros y Shirou salió volando del impacto, quedando inconsciente al chocar con el suelo.

El conductor de la moto se levantó asustado al ver lo que había causado.

Era un chico joven, de unos quince o dieciséis años, con cabello castaño alborotado y ojos marrones.

-¡Mierda! ¡Me cago en todo!- el joven maldijo sonoramente al ver al chico tendido en el suelo.

Aún era temprano, por lo que no había demasiada gente en las calles, pero un accidente como este llamaría la atención, y eso era lo último que el necesitaba. No en estos momentos.

-No estés muerto, no estés muerto- tardo un poco en encontrarle el pulso, pero después de sentir sus latidos sus ojos se relajaron inmensamente, al menos no estaba muerto.

-Tengo que sacarlo de aquí- Con un poco de esfuerzo se lo hecho al hombro y arranco de nuevo la moto. La bici la escondió detrás de unos cubos de basura y dejo la zona a toda velocidad. De vez en cuando hecha la vista atrás, como si quisiese verificar algo.

Condujo a toda velocidad por la ciudad, alejándose de la zona residencial y conduciendo hacia el parque Riverside, al lado del puente.

En cuanto llego paro la moto y bajo, dejando a Shirou apoyado en un banco. Esto no era algo que hubiese esperado, y ahora sabía que iban a regañarlo.

-No sé si quiero que conteste o que no conteste- medito oyendo la estática al otro lado del teléfono.

- _Mala suerte Issei, he contestado_ \- genial ¡había contestado! Que alegría sentía por ello – _Por qué me llamas, ¿ya lo has encontrado?_ -

-No exactamente- el castaño se revolvió el pelo nervioso.

- _Entonces porque contactas_ -

-Digamos que… por algún casual… ¿he atropellado a alguien? Pero no te preocupes, está perfectamente, si acaso tendrá una pequeña conmoción cerebral, nada importante-

- _¿Te importaría repetir eso?_ \- la voz al otro lado del teléfono se oía neutra, como sin vida.

-¿Está perfectamente?-

- _Esa parte no_ -

-¿He atropellado a alguien?-

- _ESA PARTEEEEE_ \- el grito fue tan grande que tuvo que alejarse el teléfono de la oreja para no quedar sordo – _COMO SE TE OCURRE MALDITO PIRADO DE MIERDA, ¿ERES IDIOTA O ES QUE TU CEREBRO NO FUNCIONA BIEN?_ -

-¡Oye, de quien fue la idea de usar la moto Raynare! ¡Te recuerdo que yo di otras ideas! Pero no, tu querías... está despertando, te llamo luego-

- _¡No se te ocurra colgarme Issei Hyoudou!_ \- pero fue tarde, Issei hizo exactamente eso.

Shirou miro a su alrededor desorientado, lo último que recordaba era ver algo rojo aparecer en su campo de visión, todo lo demás estaba en blanco. Parecía que estaba en el parque, acostado sobre un banco.

-¿Has despertado?- Shirou miro al chico que le hablaba, le reconoció fácil, era un alumno de su clase, Issei si recordaba bien.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Ehmmmmm- por alguna razón parecía incomodo –Digamos que yo más o menos, por accidente claro, te he…. Bueno, te he atropellado-

-¿Qué?- Shirou le miro incrédulo.

-Fue un accidente, iba con prisa y tú apareciste de la nada-

-No ibas en dirección de la escuela- recordó.

-Aaaaaa, esooooo- Issei boqueo como pez fuera del agua –Bueno, tenia….. Algo que hacer. De todos modos, ¿estás bien no?-

-Sí, me duele un poco la cabeza pero por lo demás si- Issei respiro aliviado.

-Bien, es bueno saberlo. Veras me quedaría más tiempo para asegurarme y todo pero tengo que ir a un lugar rápido así que…

-¡Espera! ¿Y mi bicicleta?- Issei trato de hacer memoria, sabía que había habido una bicicleta, pero con todo lo que paso ni recordaba que fue de ella.

-Te pagare una nueva, lo prometo. Pero enserio tengo que irme-

-Al menos dime qué hora es- Shirou se levantó rápidamente, preocupado por la escuela.

-Las diez y media- Issei miro su muñeca, ni pedo se arriesgaba a coger el móvil.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo entonces? Siendo la hora que es debería haber gente- Shirou miraba a su alrededor confuso, sí que parecían ser mas de las nueve, pero el parque estaba inusualmente vacío.

Eso llamo poderosamente la atención del castaño, ahora que lo comentaba no recordaba encontrarse con nadie en el parque, ni un alma. Pero eso significaría…

-Joder- Issei sudaba mares, se suponía que esa cosa solo lo perseguiría si estaba solo, ¿porque también estaba aquí?

-¿Qué pasa?- Shirou lo miro confuso.

-Eso ahora no importa, hay que salir de aquí ya- Issei corrió hacia la moto y la arranco en un momento, después miro al chico que continuaba sentado en el banco -¡Vámonos!-

Shirou le miro antes de acercarse a la moto.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa de golpe? ¿Tienes carnet siquiera?

-Vamos tarde a clase, nos pondrán faltas y todo eso- Issei hablo como si fuera obvio, que lo era, pero no en estas circunstancias. Pero era tarde, e Issei lo supo cuando sintió un cambio en el ambiente, como si algo los vigilara.

Shirou también pareció notar algo, pues miro a su alrededor confuso.

-¿HOLA?- el pelirrojo grito mirando a su alrededor, pero nadie contesto.

Ni falta que hizo. De los arbustos de un árbol salió un pequeño perrito negro.

Dicho perrito le gruño con seis hileras de dientes y una boca tan profunda como un abismo.

-¡Joder!- Issei maldijo al verlo y se abalanzo sobre Shirou, subiéndolo en la moto por la fuerza y acelerando a fondo.

La moto con ambos chicos salió disparada a toda velocidad, pero el pequeño perro los seguía sin ningún problema.

-¿Qué es eso?- Shirou le grito a Issei, el parecía saberlo.

-Una pesadilla-

-¿Pesadilla?- Shirou repitió incrédulo –Yo la veo muy real-

-Es por qué esta suelta- respondió Issei -debería estar en un libro, pero se escapó junto con las demás y ahora anda suelta causando el caos en la ciudad-

-¿De que estas hablando? No entiendo nada-

-Espera a que lo despistemos y te explicare mas- Issei sabía que en condiciones normales no era buena idea, pero llegados a este punto, y sabiendo que también había perseguido al pelirrojo no veía otra opción que contárselo todo.

El perro, que ahora era tan grande como un camión, era muy insistente y estuvo todo el tiempo pisándolos los talones, pero Issei se dirigió al distrito comercial y fue capaz de perderlo callejeando.

-Aquí estamos seguros, por ahora- Issei apago el motor y escondió la moto en un callejón, Shirou se bajó y se dejó caer contra un muro.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-Bueno, por dónde empezar- Issei se rasco la cabeza, había mucho que contar -Esa cosa que viste en el parque es una pesadilla, un recuerdo de terror encerrado en un libro por cientos de años-

-Espera, espera ¿un recuerdo de terror?-

Issei suspiro intentando encontrar una buena forma de explicarlo.

-Alguna vez te ha pasado que has regresado a tu casa por la noche, y te has encontrado con algo que te diera miedo, y luego has soñado con ello. En tus sueños esos seres son mucho más aterradores que en el mundo real, me sigues-

Shirou le miro, entendía más o menos.

-Algo que en el mundo real te asusta y que en los sueños se convierte en una pesadilla, ¿verdad?-

-Exacto. Pues bien, en la antigüedad se creía que escribiendo todo de esas pesadillas, dándoles una identidad en libros y sellándolos estas desaparecerían. El problema es que esos libros están sueltos y alguien los está abriendo. Las pesadillas ahora tienen consciencia y están en el mundo real, descubriendo su lugar en este mundo. Y no es bueno que lo descubran-

-¿Pero cómo es posible eso?- Shirou lo miro incrédulo.

-Piénsalo, cuando los sellaban vertían en esos libros sus sentimientos, sus emociones, su miedo. Eso con el tiempo les dio poder. Impregnaban esos libros con parte de su alma-

-Pero como podían hacerlo, es decir, por mucho que escribas no creas vida-

-Magia. Simple y llanamente magia- Issei respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Magia?-

-Si- Issei saco el móvil, viendo más de diez llamadas perdidas y quince mensajes –Y ahora tu estas involucrado. Las pesadillas se alimentan de las emociones de aquellos que son capaces de resistirlas, por eso la gente normal ni nota su presencia, los rehúyen como si tuvieran la peste, si les tienes miedo no sirves de alimento-

-¿Alimento?- Shirou pregunto, con un mal presentimiento.

-Se alimentan de los buenos sueños, de los recuerdos, al final te dejan como un cascaron, muerto en vida- Issei no intento disimular el desagrado que sentía por esos seres.

-¿Y cuantas pesadillas hay?- inquirió Shirou.

-¿Cuántos niños con pesadillas hay?- le devolvió Issei la pregunta –Ya recuperamos unos trece, pero aún hay muchos que siguen desaparecidos-

Shirou le miro incrédulo.

Sentía un gran dolor de cabeza, todo lo de las pesadillas era demasiado para digerirlo en un momento.

-No es agradable, y habría preferido no involucrarte, pero ya estas metido estarás en peligro hasta que la última pesadilla haya desaparecido-

-Si los dejamos sueltos, atacaran a las personas normales, ¿verdad?- Issei asintió sin dudarlo. Shirou sonrió recordando un viejo sueño que tenia de niño, el sueño de convertirse en un héroe de la justicia.

-¿Te apuntas?- Issei le tendió la mano sonriente.

-Dalo por hecho- Shirou estrecho su mano.

Todo lo que ahora tenia se lo debía a otros, su familia, su vida, todo se lo debía a sus padres, Kiritsugu e Irisviel. A Sella y Leysritt. A su hermana pequeña, Illya. La existencia conocida como Emiya Shirou solo existía gracias a ellos. Pero no podía quedarse al margen si alguien necesitaba ayuda. Simplemente no podía, jamás.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?-

-Lidiamos con esta, el Grimm. Lo estaba conduciendo a una trampa, pero luego te atropelle y eche la trampa a perder-

Shirou bajo la cabeza al oírlo con gesto de dolor.

-Habrá que pensar en otra cosa, otra forma de atraerlo-

-Si va tras nosotros, ¿no debería seguirnos? ¿Incluso ahora?-

-Lo despistamos, igual que cuando te encontré- respondió Issei.

-Pero no lo despistaste, nos encontró, ¿recuerdas?- Issei lo miro inclinando la cabeza.

-Haaa…..- Issei abrió la boca y el cerro, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón.

-¿Y cómo lo enfrentamos?-

Ahora Issei sonrió orgulloso y pulso un botón de la moto, esta se abrió revelando espadas de madera ordinarias, unas simples bokken.

-No creo que esas sean efectivas- dijo con sudor escurriendo por su nuca.

\- au contraire mon ami, al igual que los pechos de una mujer joven, estas espadas son más de lo que aparentan a simple vista-

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- Shirou se rasco un oído creyendo haber oído mal.

-Los pechos de una mujer joven están llenos del potencial de la juventud, infinitas posibilidades, podrían llegar a ser tan pequeñas como praderas o tan grandes como enormes montañas. Estas espadas son igual- Issei dio un apasionado discurso, y después dijo algo de las bokken.

Shirou solo pudo pensar una cosa – _Donde me he metido_ -

Issei, feliz ignorante de lo que pensaba Shirou, siguió hablando de los bokken, y de pechos.

-Deja de hablar de pechos y céntrate, como lo derrotamos con esas bokken- Shirou al final le corto, sino algo le decía que aprendería más sobre sexo escuchándolo que en todo lo que llevaba de vida.

-Llevan talladas runas con un encantamiento reforzador, este extrae su poder de unas gemas, hasta que el prana no se agote de estas el conjuro no desaparecerá- Issei revelo abriendo el mago de una bokken girándolo, en su interior brillaba una gema transparente.

-Ya veo- Shirou cogió la otra bokken, sintiendo el peso y equilibrio, no habían cambiado nada con el encantamiento.

-Bien pues, si tu teoría es cierta y esa cosa sigue por aquí, deberíamos poder liquidarlo y llevar el libro de vuelta-

-Si no hay mucha gente, debería estar cerca- Shirou hablo recordando lo que el castaño dijo minutos atrás.

-Pues solo debemos atraerlo a un área donde nos sea fácil pelear, ¡vamos!- Shirou siguió al castaño, preguntándose qué dirían sus padres de verlo, siempre habían intentado que se mantuviera seguro, y ahora hacia esto -Estamos en Mount Miyama, creo que había una plaza con una fuente por aquí cerca-

-Sí, debería estar tras esa esquina-

Al cruzar la esquina tuvieron acceso a la plaza, viendo a la mole negra de diez metros que estaba sentada en el centro, sobre la fuente.

-Vaya- Shirou amplio sus ojos al verlo.

-Ha crecido, debe haber comido- Issei maldijo, sabía muy bien que las pesadillas se alimentaban con sueños, cualquier tipo, dejando solo los malos, eso generaba más miedo, y nuevas pesadillas, hasta que finalmente llegaba la muerte en vida. Por suerte una de esas tardaba siglos, sino milenios en formarse.

Este por el contrario estaba muy formado, muy alimentado y muy resentido, una mezcla explosiva.

-Coge la bokken con fuerza Shirou, esta cosa va a atacar con rabia- Issei se adelantó, comenzando el asalto por lo frontal.

Comenzó con un corte lateral, seguido de una estocada y un ataque en salto, todo ello en cuestión de segundos. Pero al Grimm no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo, solo ataco con las garras y los dientes, como una bestia salvaje y rabiosa.

Shirou al verlo decidió moverse, por algo había decidido luchar.

Cargo hacia la pesadilla sin molestarse en nada mas, solo lanzando un golpe con toda su fuerza. A ese le siguió otro, y a ese otro más.

Issei sonrió al ver que Shirou ya había comenzado a pelear en serio, y lo hacía mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. Ahora lo recordaba bien, ese chico estaba en el club de kendo.

Pero el Grimm no se quedó quieto recibiendo ataques de ambos chicos, con un rápido movimiento giro sobre sí mismo atacando con uñas y dientes a ambos.

Issei lo esquivo rápidamente, pero Shirou no tuvo tanta suerte, la garra del Grimm se clavó en su carne, abriendo una herida de tamaño razonable.

-Auch- Shirou se sobo la herida, sintiendo la sangre escurrir entre sus dedos, no era muy fea y no parecía sangrar demasiado, pero la herida seguía abierta en su tórax, y el uniforme estaba destrozado.

-No te preocupes mucho por la herida, el doctor la curara, por ahora céntrate en el Grimm-

Shirou quería preguntar a qué doctor se refería pero lo dejo pasar, simplemente volvió al ataque.

Los ataques siguieron, con Issei y Shirou atacando por todas direcciones al Grimm y este gruñéndolos enfadado.

-Así no vamos a ninguna parte- Shirou le grito a Issei –No tienes armas de verdad-

-Si te parece me detiene la poli no- Issei hablo como si fuera algo obvio, para él lo era pero para Shirou…

-¿Te preocupa la poli más que esa cosa?- le grito incrédulo.

-Ravel siempre dice que algún día tendré cargos por acoso, mejor tener el historial limpio- Shirou lo miro, por alguna razón si podía creer eso.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?-

-Sígueme- Issei salió corriendo hacia el Grimm, rezando por que tuviera un plan Shirou le siguió de cerca. Entonces Issei hizo lo más estúpido y valiente que había visto en mucho tiempo. Salto a la espalda del perro y le azoto para que corriera.

-¡Pero no hacia mí!- Shirou salió corriendo, mientras era perseguido por el gran Grimm.

-Aguanta un poco, yo te animo- Issei ignoro la réplica del pelirrojo y se dedicó a clavar la bokken en el cuerpo del Grimm tantas veces como pudo.

-¡Que me animes no me sirve!- Shirou le grito por sobre el estruendo que hacia el Grimm al perseguirlo.

Ambos, el chico y el Grimm, continuaron corriendo en una carrera alrededor del distrito comercial y después pasando el puente continuo más allá.

Shirou ya no sería capaz de correr mucho, pero por suerte parecía que el Grimm ya había alcanzado su límite. Cayendo tan grande como era en el suelo causo un inmenso estruendo.

-¿Ha muerto?- le pregunto Shirou doblado sobre sí mismo, respirando con dificultad.

-No, solo se ha debilitado. Ahora hay que recoger el libro, pero eso es ya trabajo de Raynare-

-¿Raynare?- el nombre no le sonaba de nada.

-Sep, la que localizo al grandullón, el plan original era una emboscada dirigida por ella, pero para estar los dos solos no nos ha ido nada mal-

-¿Y dónde está?-

-Por ahora, yo que tú me sentaría- le recomendó Issei.

-¿Sen…

Shirou se desplomo en el acto.

-Le dije que se sentara-

-Un poco tarde tarado - el castaño se giró, reconociendo la voz.

Esta le pertenecía a una joven con largo cabello negro y ojos violetas, con un busto generoso y un cuerpo voluptuoso oculto por ropa de invierno.

-¿Es al que atropellaste?- pregunto la chica.

-Seee- afirmo Issei –Y déjame que te diga, sabe luchar. Si estás de acuerdo sería una buena adicción al equipo, dios sabe que lo necesitamos-

-¿Tan bueno es?- pregunto la chica sorprendida, era raro que el castaño alabara a alguien.

-De momento no lo dejemos ahí, llevémoslo con el doctor-

Issei levanto el cuerpo inconsciente de Shirou, tratando de llevar el máximo cuidado con la herida.

El camino fue silencioso, y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado. El destino al que se dirigían era una propiedad privada, una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, una simple casa con tejas de color rojo.

Raynare llamó al timbre varias veces, esperando una respuesta del interior. La puerta se abrió al cuarto telefonazo, de su interior salió un hombre de cabello negro y complexión fuerte. Su vestimenta era un simple pantalón largo y una camiseta negra.

-Ya erahora, Kirei_baka- Raynare no dudo ni un segundo en insultar al hombre que había salido en su encuentro.

Kotomine Kirei miro a los tres muchachos delante de él, uno de ellos con una gran herida.

-¿Qué queréis?-

-A ti que te parece retrasado- Raynare seguía hablándole sin ningún respeto, pero por la reacción de los otros dos esto ya era común.

-Entrad- Kirei se hizo a un lado y les dejo pasar, cosa que hicieron sin dudar ni un momento –Iré por las medicinas, dejadlo en el sofá-

Issei lo deposito con cuidado, viendo ahora que la herida se había vuelto más seria de lo que en un principio debería haber sido, consecuencia probable de la batalla con el Grimm.

Kirei regreso al poco tiempo y vendo las heridas de Shirou, sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

-Que descanse un poco y cuando despierte os marcháis-

-Entendido- Issei sonrió de medio lado, incluso después de años aun no cambiaba ¿hu?

-Pero que…- Issei cortó a Raynare, suficiente que había curado a Shirou sin pedir nada como para quejarse.

Kotomine subió las escaleras al piso superior, y no volvió a bajar en todo el rato hasta que se marcharon.

- _El no suele actuar así, y menos sin cobrarnos una cantidad exagerada, ¿exactamente qué ha ocurrido aquí?_ \- aun a pesar de que le exigió silencio a Raynare, Issei sabía que esto no era común, conocía a ese hombre desde hace seis años, y esto era nuevo.

-Cuando despierte iremos a otro lugar para hablar más tranquilamente, de todos modos la escuela ya va a terminar- eran las doce y media, para cuando despertara pasaría la una, ya no había razones para ir.

-Este será un día muy largo-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No poseo ningún personaje, de ser así esto no sería un fanfic.**

 **Si es rated M es porque puede haber algunas cosas que ofendan o hieran la sensibilidad de algún lector, aunque eso se toma por descontado cuando DxD está involucrado, si no te gusta no leas.**

* * *

-Bueno, este será un buen lugar- Issei estiro los brazo crujiendo sus nudillos.

-Tch, di la verdad, simplemente eres demasiado vago para andar más-

-¿Hu? ¡Cómo se te ocurre decir esa falacia, es obvio que este lugar es el más seguro para mantener una conversación privada!- Issei le replico enfadado a Raynare, pero esta y Shirou no parecían estar de acuerdo con su opinión.

-Es un restaurante de comida rápida- le dijo Shirou.

-Exacto- Issei sonio feliz, sin preocupaciones.

-Ves lo que tengo que aguantar- Raynare se palmeo la frente, Shirou no pudo evitar compadecerse de ella.

No sabía dónde le habían curado, ni quien para el caso, pero cuando había vuelto en si estaba tumbado en el sofá de una casa simple, de dos pisos. Al incorporarse Issei había sonreído complacido y procedió a sacarlos de ahí a los dos. Al menos con él había tenido cuidado, con Raynare por otra parte…

Mejor no mencionar eso, o estaba seguro que la chica desataría su furia sobre él.

-Bueno, dejando de lado el retraso mental de este- Issei se mofo de ella poniendo cara de idiota –Supongo que tendrás preguntas, así que, dispara-

-Bueno, a raíz de lo que Issei me ha dicho, puedo decir que los libros se crearon en la antigüedad por magos para sellar las pesadillas. Y que hace algún tiempo alguien los encontró y libero las pesadillas, tales como el Grimm ¿Estoy equivocado?-

-Eso es la base. Una parte de la historia, en realidad las pesadillas no tienen una forma predeterminada, cada una representa algo: el miedo a envejecer, a la muerte, a la oscuridad, a la soledad, al mar… hay muchísimos miedos, y mientras algunos son específicos, como el miedo a las medusas, algunos son abstractos como el miedo a envejecer, y esos son los peores porque nunca pasan demasiado tiempo siendo los mismos, a lo largo del tiempo han cambiado mucho de forma, y entonces se ha necesitado un nuevo sello- Shirou sí que entendió lo que Raynare decía, cada uno podía entender el miedo a la oscuridad de un modo u otro, con un monstruo u otro, por eso la pesadilla podía cambiar con el tiempo, sin embargo miedo a las arañas era simplemente miedo a las arañas. Por mucho que las temieses no dejaban de ser arañas.

-Entonces algunos libros contiene las mismas pesadillas, pero otras cambian con el tiempo, ¿no?- pregunto Shirou.

-Tampoco es del todo correcto. No es el tiempo lo que las cambia, sino los miedos de la época, el miedo a envejecer no es igual ahora que hace cien años- explico Issei –Por eso necesitan nuevos sellos, porque cada vez que cambia el significado de un miedo en la cultura este se fortalece, se transforma-

-De ahí que las pesadillas tengan tantas y tan variadas formas- termino Raynare.

-Creo que ya te lo comente, pero esta no es la primera vez que alguna se escapa, pero esta vez es sin duda la más delicada- Issei continuo después de dejar claro el tema de los miedos y las pesadillas.

-¿Por el número de pesadillas?- pregunto Shirou.

-Por el momento. Si estas hubieran sido liberadas hace seis meses, o dentro de seis, no habría problema. El problema es que las liberaron después de cierto incidente que ocurrió en esta ciudad-

-¿Qué incidente?-

-La guerra del santo grial- respondió Issei –O más bien sus restos-

-El problema viene en que unas cartas con el poder de espíritus heroicos aparecieron hace algunos días. Y después las pesadillas se liberaron-

-Y la asociación podría pensar que es culpa nuestra- Issei termino farfullando.

-¿La asociación? Espera, mas importante ¿por qué iban a pensar que es culpa vuestra?-

-Digamos que no nos llevamos muy bien con ellos- Issei contesto algo incómodo.

-Eso es un puto eufemismo. Te recuerdo que hace algunos años quisiste declararles la guerra-

-Ho, venga ya, tenía mis motivos, ¿recuerdas?- Issei se defendió.

-¿Declararles la guerra?- Shirou le miro incrédulo.

-El problema es que tienen una política muy laxa respecto a los crímenes de magos, dicen que "mientras no revele nuestra existencia al vulgo…" no estoy muy de acuerdo con ellos- Shirou podía entenderlo.

-El caso es que nuestro grupo tiene contacto con los encargados de proteger los libros, y sinceramente, no es la primera vez que las pesadillas escapan. Pero nunca un número tan grande de ellas. Y aun peor en este momento, cuando la asociación enviara a magos para recuperar las cartas-

-Y si los magos enviados ven la situación con los libros, os culparan, ¿verdad? Aunque no vigiléis vosotros los libros sí que conocéis a los que los protegen, y como no tenéis una buena relación con ellos tenéis un motivo-

Issei asintió a lo dicho por Shirou apuntándolo con una patata frita.

-Por eso estamos reuniendo los libros como podemos- completo Raynare.

-Y ahora es cuando te pregunto, ¿nos ayudaras? Por qué nos vendría muy bien toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir, apenas somos cinco…-

Shirou le miro, en un principio se apuntó a la batalla con el Grimm porque de todas formas ya estaba sobre ellos, pero esto… Esto era distinto. Pero sabía que no podía negarse, no cuando necesitaban ayuda.

-De todas formas ya estoy metido no-

-Ese es el espíritu- Issei sonrió encantado –Ahora, ¡camarera! Hora de comer-

Raynare le miro unos pocos segundos, pero después se encogió de hombros.

-Si quieres involucrarte haya tu- ya era mayorcito para tomar sus decisiones.

La camarera llego para pedir sus órdenes, Issei encargo una hamburguesa con patatas, Raynare un burrito y el acabo decantándose también por una hamburguesa.

-Voy a llamar para decir que no iré a comer, ahora vuelvo- Issei le despidió alegremente con la mano, Raynare solo asintió con la cabeza.

Salió fuera de la tienda de comida y marco el número de casa en su teléfono, el timbre empezó a sonar y después de unos segundos Sella contesto.

- _Sí, hogar de Illyasviel von Einzbern, en que puedo ayudarte_ -

-Yo también vivo ahí, Sella- Shirou la corrigió con una mirada de cansancio.

- _¿Shirou? ¿Qué ocurre?_ \- Sella sonaba algo extrañada, y no podía culparla, a estas horas normalmente debería estar yendo a casa, hoy por el contrario.

-Me he quedado a comer con unos amigos, iré más tarde ¿vale?-

- _Entendido_ -

Shirou colgó el teléfono y regreso a la mesa, para ver a Issei comiéndose sus patatas.

-Issei, para- Shirou se sentó de nuevo y alejo las patatas que le quedaban de manos de Issei.

Este se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comerse las suyas.

-Antes has dicho "nuestro grupo", ¿Con quienes más trabajáis?- Issei se atraganto con la hamburguesa.

-Cierto, cierto. Veamos… Esta una antigua exorcista de la iglesia, Xenovia. También una maga que solía pertenecer a la asociación, Le Fay. Y está el Dhampir, Gasper. ¿Me dejo a alguien?-

-A Ravel, una maga de una organización de hechiceros de Japón- respondió Raynare.

Shirou les miro con una gota de sudor. ¿Exorcistas? ¿Dhampiros?

-Termina de comer para coger fuerzas, después hay trabajo- Issei lo comento como quien habla del clima.

-¿Qué es esta vez?- sentía verdadera curiosidad.

-Haber, hemos localizado al Wendigo, a los Payasos, la horda de Zombis y las Sirenas. Eso por no olvidar a los vampiros, hombre lobo, momias y banshees, Pero los demás están lidiando con estos ¿Con cuál quieres empezar?- Issei hablo de ellos como si los ofertara en el mercadillo.

-No olvides los muñecos diabólicos- le recordó Raynare.

-A si, cierto, cierto, esos muñecos de mierda- no parecía que le gustasen mucho, considerando que los llamaban muñecos diabólicos podía hacerse una idea de por qué.

-¿Has dicho "horda de Zombis"?- Shirou solo quería asegurarse de haber oído bien.

-Se, muy sucios. Se multiplican casi respirando. Un buen punto de partida, mejor lidiar con ellos antes de que se hagan una plaga- Issei se limpió las manos con la servilleta –Iremos por los Zombis pues, después si hay tiempo probamos suerte con los payasos-

-Odio los payasos- dijo Raynare.

Después de ver varias películas de estos con Illya no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero ya había dicho que ayudaría, de todos modos si estaban tranquilos es que sabrían cómo lidiar con ellos. ¿Verdad?

-Lo primero que debes saber de los zombis es que no son como los pintan en las películas. Estos son inteligentes, organizados, y les gusta el chile picante-

Shirou lo miro confuso ante lo último ¿chile picante?

-La Información la proporciona Fay, dice que están pasados el puente, en la zona antigua a unos siete kilómetros de nuestra posición- informo Raynare.

-Vamos pues- Issei comenzó a andar sin preocupaciones. Raynare lo seguía sin parecer preocupada tampoco.

Shirou solo suspiro y se unió a ambos, este sería un día muy largo.

Tardaron media hora en llegar a la zona, pero esta simplemente era un aglomerado de departamentos y casas, pero estaba desierta. No había ni un solo alma alrededor. Las calles estaban completamente silenciosas, no se oía ni un coche.

-No os separéis, en las pelis de terror siempre pasan cosas malas cuando se separan- Issei hablo alegremente.

-No necesitaba un recordatorio- Shirou miraba a su alrededor nervioso, sabía que venían por zombis, y que no hubiese nada alrededor era preocupante.

-Buena suerte- dijo Raynare dándose la vuelta

-¿Te vas?- Issei la miro incrédulo.

-Yo soy más de oficina, el trabajo de campo no es lo mío- se excusó.

-Y una mierda. Tú de aquí no te vas- Issei la miro enfadado.

-Venga, ahora tienes a Shirou para que te ayude ¿no?-

-Y quien nos ayuda a nosotros- replico Shirou.

-Vosotros os apañáis bien- insistió Raynare.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Tú no te vas de aquí pechotes!-

-¡Eres idiota, he dicho que me voy y me voy!-

-¡Dímelo a la cara!- grito Issei.

-¡Cuando quieres pervertido!- Raynare contesto de igual manera.

Shirou quería detenerlos, de verdad, pero se fijó por primera vez en que la discusión que habían sostenido había atraído a algunos individuos.

-Chicos….- Shirou intento atraer su atención, pero estaban demasiado enfrascados en su pelea.

-¡¿Crees que por tener esos globos de carne inútil te lo voy a permitir todo?!-

-¡Ya quisieras tu tocar estos globos de carne inútil!-

-¡Eres una virgen reprimida!-

-¡Y tu un cerdo degenerado!-

-¡Chicos!- Shirou les grito con toda su fuerza -¡Zombis!-

Por primera vez esos dos parecieron darse cuenta de la situación, de que su dulce intercambio había llamado la atención de varios individuos.

En las calles a su alrededor habían aparecido varias personas, todas tenían las ropas destrozadas y sangre en alguna parte del cuerpo.

-Grrrgrguggeggr- uno de los zombis soltó un extraño gruñido.

-Grirrgrgriggruggrege- y fue respondido por otro.

-Guggogggrrgggiggg- un tercero se metió en medio de los gruñidos, dando su propio gruñido.

Pronto muchos zombis estaban gruñendo entre ellos, Shirou los miro muy confuso recordando lo que Issei dijo "Lo primero que debes saber de los zombis es que no son como los pintan en las películas. Estos son inteligentes, organizados"

-¿Estan… hablando?-

-Creo- Raynare le respondió aun en alerta.

-Dejadme a mi- Issei avanzo un paso en dirección a los zombis –Grrrurrgggigggugggeeggogggrgrgrg-

-¿Qué les has dicho?- Shirou miraba impresionado a Issei, a pesar de ser un pervertido se notaba que sabía lo que se hacía.

-Hasta donde sé, ha podido ser desde un "hola, venimos en son de paz" hasta un "me gusta la música disco" pasando por "bruta puttana". ¿Cómo esperáis que lo sepa?, no hablo zombi-

El respeto que estaba naciendo en Shirou por Issei se esfumo más rápido que un caramelo en manos de Illya.

-¡Idiota!- Raynare le dio una impresionante patada giratoria al castaño.

-Deberíamos salir de aquí- los gruñidos habían pasado de "Grrguggggirrgrgrri" a "Grrugrgrrugrrrgrgrgrri" el no notaba diferencia, pero no quería quedarse aquí a descubrirla.

-Esa podría ser buena idea- Raynare dejo de vapulear al castaño y miro a su alrededor.

Los zombis aún no habían hecho nada, pero no sabían por cuanto tiempo duraría eso, y lo más importante.

-¿Cómo los sellamos en el libro?-

-Solo hay uno real, los demás volverán a la normalidad cuando este desaparezca, si no están muy dañados claro…-

-¿Cómo sigues en pie?- Raynare ignoro olímpicamente a Issei, prefiriendo fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Jojojo, ya deberías saber que tengo mis recursos- Issei hablo de forma presumida.

-¿Alguna idea de cuál es el original?- Shirou prefirió ignorar a esos dos, comenzando a acostumbrarse ya a su forma de relacionarse.

-El que parezca zombi de película, para los demás simplemente nos abrimos paso- Issei dirigió su mano a su cadera, notándola vacía –Ups-

Shirou le miro cayendo en cuanta de un detalle, no tenían las bokken.

-Nuevo plan ¡Corred insensatos!- Issei se giró y salió a toda pastilla, Shirou iba a decir algo, pero prefirió callárselo y correr.

Así la persecución inicio, con ellos tres corriendo por los callejones y escabulléndose y los zombis persiguiéndolos, esta se alargó por algunas horas, los zombis eran muy persistentes y había demasiados de ellos, siendo ellos solo tres. Si lo hubiesen planeado con más tiempo les habría ido mejor, pero a esta solturas solo huir y buscar un lugar donde esconderse. Al final para cuando Issei vislumbro un posible lugar el cielo empezaba a teñirse de naranja.

-¡Aquí!- Issei gesticulo salvajemente para que se percataran sin levantar demasiado la voz. El lugar donde señalaba era una casa de dos pisos, sin jardín.

-Aquí deberíamos estar a salvo, por ahora- Raynare se dejó caer hasta el suelo, respirando con dificultad.

-Mientras dure-

-No durara- Issei respondió a Shirou –debemos derrotar al original… lo malo ha sido lo de las bokken, un error muy gordo-

-Solo hay que buscar algo más que podamos usar- Shirou hecho un vistazo alrededor de la habitacion–Dado que el original es un zombi humano no debería ser tan fuerte como el Grimm-

-Eso es cierto- Issei sonrió.

-¿Y veis algo que pueda ser usado como arma?- pregunto Raynare.

-No necesariamente- sonrió Issei –tengo una idea-

-¿Qué clase de idea?- pregunto Shirou.

-De la que no hay que hacer en casa- Issei estaba buscando alrededor de la sala, y encontró una botella –Ahora solo necesito algo que haga de mecha y fuego.-

-¿Un maldito coctel molotov? ¿Estas pirado?- Raynare le grito incrédula.

-Sin gemas no podemos usar taumaturgia, ¿tienes alguna otra idea?-

-Bueno no pero…-

-Con eso podrías matar a alguien- Shirou lo miraba serio, completamente serio.

-Si no tengo cuidado sí, pero siempre lo tengo- el arma explosiva estaba lista, para disgusto de Raynare y Shirou.

-Aunque tengas cuidado, eso no es un juguete Issei- Shirou insistió.

-Relájate, no se lo pienso lanzar cuando los zombis lo rodeen, esto no es last of us ¿sabes?-

Shirou suspiro un poco disgustado, por desgracia no había muchas más ideas, no tenían a mano nada que pudiera ser usado como arma.

-Bien, ahora necesitamos separar al grupo de zombis en grupos más pequeños y así localizar al original, después hay que aislarlo y eliminarlo, con eso volverá al libro y nos iremos antes de que la gente pueda saber que está pasando ¿alguna pregunta?-

Shirou tenía muchas, pero el pan era lo mejor que tenían.

-¿Cómo contactamos entre nosotros?- pregunto Raynare.

-¿Señales de humo?- era una pregunta. Ignoro olímpicamente la mirada furibunda de Raynare mientras buscaba por la casa cualquier otra cosa que pudiera serle útil.

Encontró unos teléfonos inalámbricos. No tendrían mucha área pero podrían usarlos como walkie talkie.

-¿No sería más fácil usar walkie talkies normales?- pregunto Shirou.

-Bueno, sí, pero los planes para hoy solo era cazar al Grimm, no habíamos pensado en ir por los zombis, imaginábamos que estos supondrían mucho más trabajo. Todo el material, como gemas y el código místico no lo tenemos aquí. Como ya mencione teníamos planes solo para el Grimm-

-Y dado que ya estamos aquí solo nos queda conseguir el libro y salir por patas- acoto Raynare.

Shirou quería preguntar que era un "código místico" pero lo dejo pasar, primero zombis, luego preguntas.

-Bien, salimos por el segundo piso y ya como podamos- Issei miro a Shirou –espero que sepas parkour, o por lo menos sepas no caer de un tejado-

Shirou sudo, nunca había tenido un gusto especial por la escalada. Eso demostró ser algo más difícil de lo que lo pintaban algunos videojuegos, pero más fácil de lo que habría esperado, al poco tiempo estaba caminando por las alturas tratando de localizar al original.

Los zombis continuaban sus movimientos gruñendo entre ellos mientras los buscaban y Shirou, quien se hallaba en el tejado de una casa cerca de ellos, los vigilaba de cerca. Habían usado cualquier método, desde ruidos hasta proyectiles como rocas y pequeños objetos, todo con el fin de separarlos.

Pero por más que buscase entre ellos, el original, aquel que debía tener peor apariencia, no se encontraba aquí. Todos los zombis se notaban heridos, algunos incluso con mordeduras, pero todos estaban en una condición que podría ser considerada de "daños leves" si fueran el original serían más bien de "daños severos"

- _Aquí Shirou, no está en mi grupo_ \- Issei maldijo al oír el anuncio por el teléfono, lo había cogido esperando buenas noticias pues él no estaba teniendo mucha suerte, pero por desgracia la noticia de Shirou no era buena, siendo a fin de cuentas la misma que la suya.

-Tampoco está en el mío- revelo después de unos momentos en silencio.

- _Eso implica que está en el de Raynare, ¿no?_ \- inquirió Shirou.

-Sí, debemos movernos para alcanzarla y prestar apoyo-

Shirou colgó el teléfono y miro a la acera, los zombi habían vuelto a ponerse en movimiento, dirigiéndose al sur, la zona donde Raynare estaba buscando estaba al noroeste, por lo que esto le venía bien. Corrió por las calles sin pausa, y pronto se unió con Issei. Ambos chicos siguieron corriendo sabiendo donde estaba Raynare, o donde debería estar al menos.

La carrera por el área urbana continúo unos minutos, si se encontraban con algún zombi lo esquivaban o noqueaban. Así continuaron hasta que llegaron a una zona donde los chalets llenaban varias calles.

-¿Raynare?- Issei la llamo en gritos mudos. Pero así no la encontrarían.

-¿No podemos llamarla?- pregunto Shirou.

-Si está vigilando a zombis no se arriesgara, es lista- respondió Issei.

-¿Entonces?- inquirió Shirou.

-Si no encontramos a Ray, busquemos a los zombis- no era la mejor de las ideas, de hecho estaba a un paso de ser la peor, pero aun así ambos aceptaron y salieron para encontrarlos. No fue muy difícil, era el único grupo de personas andando a la vez con aire despistado y manchados de rojo.

Issei y Shirou se escondieron detrás de una valla, mirando al grupo. Issei le hizo señas para que se concentrara en uno.

Su apariencia discernía mucho de la de los otros zombis que había a su alrededor. Tenía muchas más heridas por todo el cuerpo, y parte del tórax estaba destrozado, pudiéndose ver parte de sus órganos, tenía un pie en carne viva y el otro cortado, por lo que su velocidad de movimiento era mucho menor que la de los demás cojeando pronunciadamente.

Era obvio que habían encontrado a su objetivo. Ahora solo era cuestión de atraerlo.

-¿Cómo lo atraemos?- Shirou le pregunto en voz muy baja, para no alertarlos de su presencia.

-Sera más fácil atraer al grupo a nuestra ubicación y aprovechar que se mueve lento para separarlo- le respondió en un susurro.

-Y como los atraemos- la respuesta a Shirou le llego en un avión de papel, tenía un mensaje que decía "yo los atraigo, dadme una señal"

Ambos miraron a su alrededor para localizar a la chica que habían estado buscando, y pronto la encontraron en uno de los chalets. Estaba haciéndoles señas apuntando a la cadena de música. Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Issei al entender.

Shirou miro al grupo de zombis, calculando cuanto tardarían en llegar a la ubicación de Raynare y cuanto tardaría el original en alcanzarlos.

Aprovecharon las vallas, muros, e incluso sombras para deslizarse alrededor del grupo, siempre manteniéndose fuera de la vista del original.

La señal que decidieron hacer fue una idea de Shirou.

Cuando el momento llego escalaron al tejado de un chalet y el pelirrojo levanto una rama de árbol con una prenda enrollada, simulando una bandera.

La respuesta de Raynare vino pocos momentos después, cuando una canción comenzó a sonar a pleno volumen desde la vivienda. La canción era, según Issei, The Phoenix, de un grupo que le gustaba a Raynare.

El plan demostró funcionar a la perfección cuando los zombis se dirigieron al chalet y el original fue mucho más lento.

Shirou quito la prenda de la rama y la dejo caer al jardín.

-Hazme espacio- Issei hizo exactamente eso. Tomando una respiración Shirou lanzo la rama como si fuera una lanza a gran velocidad, esta le dio de lleno al original y causo que cayera al suelo por el impacto con un ruido sordo, mientras los demás se dirigían al chalet.

Issei simplemente encendió la mecha y lanzo el coctel al Zombi, este le dio de lleno y se rompió envolviéndolo en fuego.

Este grito de dolor cuando su cuerpo ardía, pero nadie pareció notarlo.

Su cuerpo se convirtió en cenizas rápidamente, y en estas solo quedaba un libro viejo muy descolorido y dañado. Los zombis eran ahora personas normales, todas desmayadas.

-¿Se acabó?- preguntó Shirou.

-A no ser que alguien vuelva a abrir ese libro, si- respondió Issei.

Ambos bajaron del tejado del chalet y después de saltar la valla llegaron a la calle. Issei se agacho para recoger el viejo libro, asegurándose de cerrarlo con unos cordeles que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

-¿Raynare?- Shirou la llamo mirando al chalet, notando que muchos zombis estaban incluso dentro de la casa.

-Aquí- esta respondió cerca de ellos, con un mando a distancia en la mano.

-Bueno, creo que aquí hemos terminado- dijo Issei.

Shirou solo miraba a su alrededor, notando que el barrio había vuelto a la normalidad, como si todo lo que había ocurrido no fuera sino un mal sueño.

-¿Cómo? Te preguntas- Shirou miro a Issei, ¿tan obvio era? –la respuesta es simple y al mismo tiempo confusa. Este libro es uno de los más poderosos, porque el mido que esconde entre sus páginas no es el miedo a los muertos vivientes, ni el miedo a la muerte, sino el miedo a que no haya nada después de ella. Es uno de los libros más antiguos, junto al de los alienígenas, y es tan poderoso porque cada individuo que ha conocido de su existencia, en algún momento de su vida, ha temido a la muerte, ha temido a morir y desaparecer para siempre, deseando que hubiese algo más allá de la muerte. El libro simplemente lo plasmo de la forma que más se representa ese miedo en la actualidad, siendo en este caso los zombis-

-Eso no responde a por que esta toda la ciudad como antes- replico Shirou.

-Estaba llegando- Issei estaba divertido –Todo este mundo, el lugar donde estábamos peleando con los zombis, es similar a una esfera de realidad, crea un mundo alrededor de la pesadilla, alterando las leyes en su interior, normalmente estas esferas no suelen durar más de minutos, pero este libro tiene muchísimo poder, es básicamente la representación de uno de los mayores miedos de la humanidad, presente en todas las religiones, "que hay después de la muerte" la pesadilla se alimenta del miedo y crece en poder. Por suerte esta vez ha tomado la forma de zombis-

-Yo no diría por suerte- Shirou dijo para sí mismo.

-La última vez que esta pesadilla estuvo fuera de control fue durante los años sesenta, y tomo forma de vampiros- conto Raynare.

-Y después comenzaron las historias de ficción de estos, y después hace algunos años crearon crepúsculo- Issei se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

Shirou no sabía de qué hablaba, así que no pensó mucho en ello.

-Al menos la pesadilla ha desaparecido ¿no?-

-Sí, ahora solo hay que volver a sellarlo y todo estará resuelto-

-¿Y si se vuelve a escapar la pesadilla?-

-¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue que se escapara hace cincuenta años? Después de eso no se ha escapado ninguna pesadilla, desde que existen los libros casi se pueden contar con una mano las pesadillas que se han escapado-

-Pero si se escapa el "miedo a lo que hay más allá de la muerte", que más puede escaparse- insistió Shirou, pero Issei le hizo señas para que se tranquilizara.

-Si te das cuenta, el "miedo a lo que hay más allá de la muerte" está más presente en todas las culturas que el propio "miedo a la muerte", por eso es más fácil que la pesadilla que lo represente escape- explico –Pero solo las más poderosas tienen oportunidad de ello, y si se revisa el sello cada década no debería haber problemas-

-Todo esto está muy bien, y admito que me gusta una charla filosófica sobre miedos tanto como a cualquiera, pero deberíamos irnos antes de que esos despierten y empiecen a preguntar qué ha pasado- Raynare señaló con el dedo a todos los anteriores zombis.

-Sí, será mejor salir de aquí- Issei se estiro antes de comenzar a nadar en dirección al parque, fuera de la zona. Shirou y Raynare le siguieron.

* * *

-Bueno, este ha sido un buen día. Hemos recuperado dos libros y tenemos un nuevo miembro en el equipo- Issei caminaba por el parque, Shirou y Raynare le acompañaban. Habían pasado algunas horas desde que recuperaran el libro de "miedo a lo que hay más allá de la muerte" y aunque intentaron localizar el de "miedo a los payasos" no fueron capaces de encontrarlo, debería ser que la pesadilla había cambiado de lugar.

-Admito que ha ido mejor de lo que pensaba- acepto Raynare con una sonrisa. Shirou a comenzaba a conocerla, más o menos, y notaba que era una chica agradable, pero con muy mal genio y tendencia a soltar todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza mezclado con insultos cuando estaba enfadada.

-Hablad por vosotros. No es que me arrepienta de este día pero, ha sido el día más raro de mi vida- Shirou rio un poco. Esta mañana ni sabía de la existencia de las pesadillas, y ahora ya había peleado con dos, casi tres si el payaso no se hubiera movido.

-Bien pues, sabrás que no puedes contar nada de esto a tu familia, ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto que lo sé, Issei-

-No es tan tonto como tu baka-

Issei rio.

-Sí, supongo que no-

El cielo se teñía de naranja, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos separemos aquí- Issei se paró en el parque.

-Sí- Raynare acepto con una sonrisa.

-Mañana…- Shirou comenzó, pero callo al no saber muy bien que decir.

-Mañana nos veremos en clase, te presentare al resto del equipo- Issei le tendió un puño –Hasta mañana-

Shirou sonrió chocando el puño –Hasta mañana-

-Bueno Raynare_chan, vayamos a nuestro nidito de amor-

Shirou negó al ver el puño de amor de Raynare hundirse en el estómago de Issei.

-Hasta mañana, Shirou-

-Hasta mañana, Raynare- Shirou se quedó en el parque, despidiéndolos.

-Y ahora de vuelta a casa- Shirou se giró, saliendo del parque. Estaba rumbo a casa, pero notaba que olvidaba algo.

…

….

…..

…

-¡LA BICI!- Shirou grito en pánico al caer en el detalle de que su bici seguía perdida –Mierda-

El pelirrojo corrió hacia el lugar donde tuvo el accidente esta mañana con Issei.

Al llegar examino bien todo el lugar, pero no había ni rastro de la bici, aunque busco por toda la zona, callejones, resquicios y cualquier lugar donde pudiera estar no aparecía, con el tiempo tuvo que aceptar la terrible verdad, si la bici estuvo aquí ya se la llevaron, la pregunta era quien.

-Papa me va a matar-

-¡Para eso estoy aquí!- Shirou se giró al reconocer la voz, era Issei.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Me acorde de que destroce tu bici, así que te debía una- Issei mostro una nueva bicicleta, recién comprada.

-¿Qué?- Shirou la miro impresionado, sin saber que decir.

-Sí, y no es todo- pulso un botón de la moto y los laterales del manillar se abrieron revelando varios espacios para distintos objetos, solo dos estaban ocupados, ambos con unas bokken de madera. Las mismas bokken que usaron para enfrentar al Grimm. Agarro una y se la lanzó al pelirrojo.

-Issei, esta es…- Shirou musito mirando la bokken en su mano.

-Sí, si estas con nosotros te hará falta. Solo acepta un consejo, no dejes el club de kendo, eres bueno- Shirou sonrió recordando lo mucho que le costó convencer a sus padres, casi peor fue Illya, todos parecían tener miedo de que se rompiera.

Pero era claro que el castaño no tenía ese miedo. Inevitablemente sonrió.

-Dalo por hecho- Y así Shirou e Issei se despidieron por segunda vez.

Después de eso, ya en la bici nueva, Shirou se dirigió a su casa, no tardo demasiado en llegar, y las luces estaban encendidas, Sella debería estar preparando la cena.

Dejo la bici en la entrada y se dirigió al interior.

-¡Estoy en casa!- saludo al cruzar la puerta.

-¡Onii-chan!- el terremoto de esa casa, aquel que era conocido cariñosamente como Illya salió a saludarlo.

-Yo, Illya- Shirou la saludo de buen humor -¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?-

-Muy bien- su rostro se torció en una sonrisa. Shirou también sonrió.

-Llegas muy tarde, Shirou- Sella apareció en el pasillo, vestida con su uniforme normal, con el delante sobre él –Estaba preparando la cena-

-Bien, ¿da tiempo a un baño? Realmente estoy cansado-

-¿Eh? Sí, claro- Sella le miro algo curiosa, normalmente no importaba la hora a la que llegase siempre ayudaba con la cena, hoy sin embargo ni lo había mencionado.

-Genial, bajare luego- Shirou subió las escaleras al baño con cansancio, el Grimm y la horda de zombis habían acabado con su energía.

-Sí que está cansado- observo Leysritt.

-¡Tú eres la menos apropiada para decir eso!- Sella le espeto a su hermana, esta estaba sentada en el sofá y se asomaba al pasillo desde ahí.

-Onii-chan- Illya miro preocupada la figura de su hermano mayor, pero este ya se había perdido camino al baño.

Al llegar se quitó toda la ropa rápidamente y se metió a la bañera sin ningún cuidado, disfrutando el contacto del agua caliente con su cuerpo.

-Esto es la gloria- Shirou sabía que realmente podía quedarse dormido aquí.

Hoy habían pasado demasiadas cosas, por la mañana el Grimm y por la tarde los zombis, y todo el asunto de las pesadillas y los miedos.

Realmente nunca había pensado demasiado en las pesadillas, de pequeño solía tenerlas mucho, por eso su madre, Irisviel siempre solía dormir con él. Cuando se despertaba gritando en mitad de la noche ella siempre acudía a él y se dormía abrazándolo. Por la mañana actuaría como si no hubiese pasado nada, siempre metiéndose con él por cualquier cosa, pero siempre pendiente de él, de cualquier cosa que pudiera preocuparle, que pudiera asustarle.

En ese sentido Kiritsugu no había actuado tan cercano, era cierto que siempre había procurado ser un buen padre, llevándolo de pesca, hablando con él durante largas horas, y arreglando juntos aparatos en el garaje.

-¡Shirou! ¡Shirou! ¡A cenar!- Bueno, mañana seria otro día y ya podría pensar más, aparte de hacer aún muchas preguntas, aún tenían que hablarle de la magia a fin de cuentas. Aún había muchas cosas que quería preguntar.

Solo entonces reparo en una cosa, había faltado a la escuela y no había dado ninguna justificación, ni había hablado con Issei, Issei Ryuudou. – _necesitare una forma de distinguirlos, ambos tienen el mismo nombre_ \- Y tampoco había hablado con Nanami, ahora que lo pensaba.

-Mañana será un largo día-

Se secó con la toalla y tras vestirse con ropa limpia bajo escaleras abajo, dispuesto a cenar y acostarse en cuanto terminara.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina este capítulo, he intentado aclarar más el tema de las pesadillas, pero básicamente se reduce a:**

 **Alguien en algún momento tiene una pesadilla.**

 **Esta se sella en un libro.**

 **Con el tiempo aumenta de poder al haber gente que la tema, y otros que se recreen en ella.**

 **Si es específica, como el miedo a las arañas o a los gusanos, no cambian más que pequeños detalles, como especie de arañas.**

 **Si es abstracto, como el miedo a la muerte, la forma cambia junto con la época, la religión, la cultura. En la historia los miedos no son siempre representados por lo mismo y las pesadillas no son siempre las mismas.**

 **Espero que haya quedado claro, puede ser un poco lioso, pero espero haberlo dejado limpio. Si alguno tiene alguna idea de algún miedo o pesadilla que lo diga, dado que por ahora solo tengo uno fijado por historia.**

 **Por lo demás me despido, hasta la próxima.**

 **Un saludo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No poseo ningún personaje, de ser así esto no sería un fanfic.**

 **Si es rated M es porque puede haber algunas cosas que ofendan o hieran la sensibilidad de algún lector, aunque eso se toma por descontado cuando DxD está involucrado, si no te gusta no leas.**

* * *

-¡O…an!-

-¡On…ch…!-

-¡Onii-chan!-

Illya finalmente vio cómo su hermano Shirou abría los ojos y soltaba un bostezo frotándose los ojos.

-¿Illya?- pregunto un poco desorientado.

-¡Buenos días, Onii-chan!- Illya le saludo sonriendo ampliamente –Sella-san me ha pedido que te llame temprano-

Shirou bostezo sentándose en la cama. –Lo que me sorprende es que tú estés despierta temprano-

-¡No seas malo, Onii-chan!- Illya le fulmino con la mirada.

-Lo siento, lo siento- Illya se apartó para dejarle espacio –Ya me levanto-

Illya asintió antes de darse la vuelta, pero vio algo que le llamo la atención.

-¿Onii-chan?- Shirou siguió su mirada y vio la bokken que Issei le había dado anoche.

- _Maldición, debí guardarla mejor_ \- Shirou se levantó encaminándose al baño -Es un regalo de mis compañeros del club de kendo-

Illya abrió la boca con la comprensión iluminando su rostro.

-¡Ya veo!- Illya miro la bokken un poco más antes de salir del cuarto de Shirou y encaminarse a la escalera –Te espero abajo Onii-chan-

Shirou afirmo con la cabeza y la vio bajar a la cocina, oyendo la voz de Sella y Leysritt.

-Uf- era un alivio que hubiese colado.

Shirou levanto la bokken y se la quedó mirando, aun pensando en el día anterior.

¿Sería igual este, peleando con pesadillas?

Fuera como fuese necesitaría llevar la bokken encima. Sobre todo si peleaban con más pesadillas.

Tras asearse y lavarse la cara bajo a desayunar, Sella ya había puesto la mesa y Leysritt e Illya ya estaban sentadas.

-Buenos días- saludo tomando asiento en la mesa, Illya a su lado le sonrió. Leysritt soltó un "hmmm" que interpreto como "hola, buenos días".

-Te has quedado dormido y eso es poco normal en ti, ¿Ayer paso algo?- le pregunto Sella sirviéndole el desayuno.

-Hmmm- De todo lo que había pasado lo menos malo que podría decirles fue que le atropellaron, y eso ni loco lo soltaba –Como ya te dije me fui a comer con unos amigos de la escuela y se nos hizo tarde, nada más-

-¿Con quién?- pregunto Illya en un extraño tono de voz.

-Con Issei y Raynare- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ryuudou-san y… ¿Raynare?- Esta vez incluso Leysritt levanto la cabeza curiosa.

-No Issei el presidente, otro Issei, Raynare es una amiga suya y la conocí ayer- también a Issei, pero eso ya era otra historia.

-Entiendo- la mirada en la cara de Leysritt no le gustaba, pero no imaginaba que fuese un problema.

Illya le miraba curiosa, no solía contar mucho de la escuela.

El desayuno siguió entre bromas de Leysritt y al poco tiempo estaba montándose en la bici y despidiéndose.

-Adiós- se despidió de Sella y Leysritt poniendo rumbo a la escuela.

-¡Que tengas un buen dia Onii-chan!- Illya le despidió.

-Hmmm- Sella le miraba sospechosa, algo estaba ocultándola. Illya vio su mirada y sudo nerviosa, mejor retirarse ya…

-Yo también me voy Sella- Illya paso corriendo a su lado.

- _Estos dos se traen algo entre manos_ \- pensó sospechosa viéndolos marchar.

-Voy a ver la tele- Sella detuvo a Leysritt por el cuello de su camiseta.

-¿Tu a donde te crees que vas?-

Ignorante del escenario de crimen en que se convertiría su casa Shirou continuo pedaleando camino a la academia, esta vez teniendo más cuidado de por donde pasaba, recordando que la última vez que pasó por aquí lo atropellaron.

Así al poco tiempo llego a la entrada de la escuela, oyendo el mismo escándalo de cada mañana.

-ATRAPEN AL PERVERTIDO- Nanami estaba corriendo exigiendo sangre con la mirada. Detrás de ella la mitad de su clase la seguía con la misma mirada de odio profundo.

-¿Otra vez esto? ¿De qué pervertí?….- Shirou callo al pensar en un pervertido que conocía.

Dejo la bici atada e ingreso en el patio, mirando a su alrededor, buscando a alguien.

-Psssss- Shirou cerró los ojos al oírlo, ya sabiendo claro quién era -¿Se han ido?-

Shirou se giró viendo a Issei mirándolo desde los arbustos.

-Eres increíble- dijo con incredulidad.

-Lo sé- Issei hablo con orgullo.

-No era un cumplido-

Issei se encogió de hombros -¿Se han ido?-

Shirou miro por encima de su hombro notando la falta de peligro para el pervertido –Luz verde-

-Perfecto- Issei salió del arbusto frotándose las manos contento.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora?- pregunto curioso.

-Nada, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?- Issei se hizo el ofendido, pero Shirou no lo dejo pasar.

-Por qué te conozco- respondió simplemente -¿Entonces dónde estabas?- reformulo la pregunta.

-Esto… ¿En el vestuario de chicas?-

-¿Es una pregunta?-

-Puede- confirmo Issei.

Shirou suspiro derrotado.

-¿Para qué vas? Es obvio que si te encuentran te van a linchar-

-Lo que hay ahí dentro es el paraíso de todos los hombres, es natural que quiera alcanzar la iluminación-

-Te iluminaran como linterna de Halloween el día que te atrapen-

-Ya bueno, tú no entiendes el dolor y sufrimiento de los chicos impopulares-

-Si eres impopular es por culpa tuya-

-No tengo novia, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?-

Shirou le miro incrédulo.

-Es obvio por que no tienes novia-

-¿Por qué soy muy exigente?- probó Issei.

-No tienes remedio. De cualquier forma no deberías espiar más, algún día te atraparan y nadie te salvara-

-Na, tengo mis métodos, ¿recuerdas?-

-Como no sea rogar por tu vida…-

Issei le miro fingiendo ofensa.

-¿Crees que no tengo mil y una rutas de escape preparadas para cualquier situación?- Shirou le miro incrédulo.

-Eres increíble- respondió Shirou, estaba seguro de que lo había dicho antes, pero no se le ocurría que más decir

-Gracias, era una misión difícil, pero la recompensa bien valía el peligro- Issei hablo como todo un veterano de guerra.

-¿Tú te escuchas cuando hablas?- pregunto Shirou incrédulo

-Rara vez- confirmo Issei.

Shirou soltó una pequeña carcajada al oírle.

-¿Qué tal ayer?- Issei entendió que se refería a después de separarse.

-Devolví los libros a la biblioteca, por suerte no me pusieron ningún problema-

-Es un alivio escucharlo, habríamos estado en problemas si te retrasabas más en la devolución-

Ambos continuaron hablando, siendo ignorantes al shock que dejaban tras de sí, todos en la escuela conocían a Issei, el líder del "trio pervertido", y para horror de algunos, principalmente de una chica con cabello rosa, estaba hablando con Emiya Shirou, a quien muchos de ellos conocían, era un buen chico que siempre estaba dispuesto a echar una mano a quien lo pidiese.

"El pervertido está corrompiendo a Emiya" "Ese maldito está destruyendo un alma pura" "Tiene un poder de corrupción increíble" "¿Quién será el uke?"

Shirou solo escuchaba todos los rumores con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza. En especial el ultimo ¿de donde había salido?

-Eres muy impopular- le comento.

-No entiendo por qué- respondió.

-Te acaban de pillar en el vestuario de mujeres, piensa un poco- le recomendó.

-Hmmmmmmmmmmm, puede ser que… ¿Estén celosos?-

-Sera eso- replico Shirou.

Shirou e Issei siguieron hablando avanzando por los pasillos de la academia, reuniendo todas las miradas en ellos. A Shirou al principio le mosqueaban, era cierto que aunque al principio no lo había reconocido por su comportamiento finalmente pudo darse cuenta de que era el pervertido de su clase. Pero no era tan malo como algunos rumores decían. Si le conociesen verían que era un buen tipo, con ideas de bombero retirado pero buen tipo a fin de cuentas.

-¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?- Shirou le miro curioso.

-No realmente, ¿por?-

-Tengo que presentarte al equipo. A Raynare ya la conoces, quedan los demás-

Shirou acepto fácil, eso tenía sentido, aparte, en el fondo sentía curiosidad por ellos.

-¿Cuándo quedamos?- le pregunto.

-A las cinco y media en el parque ¿te viene bien?-

-Hecho- el trato quedo cerrado y ambos tomaron asiento, Shirou intentando ignorar las miradas de alarma y lástima que le dirigían sus compañeros. Issei acostumbrado ya ni las notaba. Más bien parecía alimentarse del odio de sus compañeros.

-¡Para ya!- Shirou le regaño harto de ver como estaba en un duelo de miradas con uno de sus compañeros.

-Le quitas la diversión a la vida- le acuso.

-Creo que ya te diviertes demasiado-

Issei le miro antes de reír.

-Sí, puede ser-

"Profesor en el aula, Levántense. Saluden. Siéntense"

Después de las clases ambos fueron a la azotea para poder hablar con más privacidad. Issei llevo una fiambrera con croquetas y huevos, Shirou un simple almuerzo japonés tradicional.

-¿Los libros sellados están a buen recaudo verdad?- esa fue la primera pregunta que Shirou le hizo a Issei.

-Claro- Issei respondió fácil –Sino siempre podemos volver a recogerlos-

-Ya bueno, si eso ocurre creo yo que habrá que tener más cuidado con el de "miedo a lo que hay más allá de la muerte", una invasión zombi puede torcerse en cualquier momento-

-Vale, eso sí es cierto, la próxima vez deberíamos tener más cuidado con la invasión zombi. Y probablemente también con la de alienígenas-

-¿Alienígenas?- Shirou le miro en shock.

-"Desde los albores del tiempo, la humanidad siempre se ha hecho la misma pregunta ¿estamos solos en este universo?" ¿No has visto Men in Black?-

-Temo que no. Imagino pues que ese libro será algo tipo "miedo a no estar solos en este universo"-

Issei se llevó una croqueta a la boca y la mordió, después de tragar respondió.

-Algo así, sí. No es como si supiera los nombres de todos los miedos de los libros. Hay cientos, tal vez miles, memorizarlos todos es algo imposible-

-¿Y dónde vamos a ir esta tarde? Ya sabes, para conocer a "los demás"-

-Al Instituto de Fuyuki- respondió Issei –Esta en el sureste, en Miyama Town, la vieja iglesia abandonada-

-Pero no está, ya sabes, ¿abandonada?-

-Desde fuera eso parece, sí. Ya lo veras esta tarde. Y te aconsejo que si estas decidido a unirte a nosotros te traigas algo de ropa, todos los que estamos en esta ciudad tenemos una habitación en el Instituto. Es como un refugio seguro-

-¿Vivís allí?- Shirou le miro curioso.

-Algunos lo hacemos, los demás tienen sus propias casas. Normalmente el Instituto solo sirve de hogar a los que no tienen dónde ir, como tú tienes hogar piensa que es un segundo lugar donde pasar la noche-

Por lo que Issei decía el nombre Instituto no tenía el mismo significado que él sabía.

-Y nunca puedes revelarlo a la asociación de magos. Esto es importante, nunca, jamás lo reveles a alguien que pertenezca o tenga tratos con la asociación-

-¿Por qué?, es decir, ¿puede llegar a ser tan grave?-

Issei rio con la pregunta.

-Digamos que cosas malas sucederán-

Shirou le miro, preguntándose qué cosas sucederían, pero lo dejo pasar, era posible que ya se enterara.

-Bueno, qué más puedo contarte del Instituto que te haga amarlo, a ver, tiene una enorme biblioteca de libros de magia, de todos los tipos. También tiene un invernadero, una cafetería, una sala de entrenamiento, con armas claro, tamb-

-¡¿Una sala de armas?!- Shirou le miro incrédulo.

-Técnicamente es sala de "entrenamiento" las armas están para entrenar, sería estúpido tener una sino. También hay muchas habitaciones para los magos que viven allí, y otras para los invitados. Tu eres un mago de la ciudad, y aunque tienes una casa te darán una habitación, de todos modos hay tantas libres que casi las regalan-

-¿No viven muchos magos allí?- le pregunto.

-Antes lo hacían, pero algunos se marcharon, otros murieron, y los hay que desaparecieron. Esto va por épocas, si te pilla una buena estará a rebosar, en el nuestro permanentes apenas somos cinco, contando a Irina y Dante seriamos siete, pero estos dos no suelen pasarse mucho por el Instituto-

-Entonces, ¿solo vivís cinco en el instituto?-

-Vivir, vivir, no, está el tutor, y el director. El director siempre está de viaje, el único que se queda también en el Instituto es el tutor, Leo. Es un tipo agradable, de unos veinticinco años-

-¿Y el director no pondrá problemas de que me quede?-

-Cuando Leo te vea, no. Vamos, eso es seguro- respondió Issei.

-¿Cuándo me vea?- Shirou le miro con curiosidad.

-Es una sorpresa-

El silencio reino en la azotea después de eso, ambos chicos simplemente comiendo sus almuerzos.

-Ayer dijiste que tu grupo tiene contacto con los que guardan los libros, ¿Quiénes son?-

-Ya va a tocar el timbre, deberíamos volver a clase- Issei rehuyó la pregunta.

Shirou le miro consciente de lo que había hecho, pero supuso que era normal, por lo que había escuchado aún tenía que ser aprobado por el tutor del instituto, hasta entonces no confiaría en el para contarle todo, era normal.

-Volvamos-

Las clases continuaron después de eso, con ambos chicos intercambiando algunas palabras de vez en cuando.

A la salida Shirou marcho solo a casa, era un poco extraño porque Illya usualmente solía venir para ir juntos, pero supuso que le habría surgido algo.

El recorrido por la ciudad lo hizo en silencio, con la mente en lo que Issei le había contado, esta tarde iría al Instituto, eso decidiría si podía o no ayudar en la recogida de pesadillas.

-Debería haberle contado todo- la caza de libros le interesaba, sí, pero también quería volverse fuerte. Desde pequeño siempre había querido ser un héroe de la justicia, tal y como Kiritsugu quería de niño, pero conforme creció ese deseo infantil quedo en el pasado, simplemente haría su mejor esfuerzo para hacer de este un mundo mejor. Hasta ayer, cuando peleaba con el Grimm, o cuando luchaba con los zombis, ese viejo deseo había vuelto con más fuerza que nunca.

Pero también quería ser fuerte para proteger a su familia, a sus padres. A sella y Leysritt, a quienes veía como hermanas mayores aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho. Por eso aprendió a cocinar, y a hacer las tareas del hogar, quería ayudar a Sella, de pequeño no soportaba ver como ella solo trabajaba y trabajaba sin descanso, por eso aprendió a barrer, a fregar, a limpiar, a planchar. Cuantas veces había dejado sus tareas a un lado y le había ayudado a estudiar, o le había aconsejado. Y después continuaría sus tareas toda la noche hasta terminar. Si aprendió todas esas cosas aunque no le gustaran era porque quería quitarla todo el peso que ella siempre había cargado.

Quería asegurarse de que Leysritt nunca perdiera esa actitud vaga, porque aunque lo más que hiciese fuese meterse con él por cualquier cosa siempre había estado ahí. Puede que no fuese tan cercano con ella como con Sella, pero eso no quitaba que para él fuese su hermana mayor, su traviesa y bromista hermana mayor.

Pero sobre todo quería proteger a su hermana pequeña, quería que Illya siempre fuese esa niña tierna y alegre que saltaba de felicidad por ver DVDs de anime, que siempre había sido, y esperaba fuera, amable e inocente. Porque ella fue la primera persona que pudo llamar amiga, la primera que le tendió la mano más allá de los padres que tenían en común.

Todos ellos eran su familia, las personas más importantes en su vida y él estaba determinado a protegerlos, sin importar el coste que pudiera tener.

-¿Shirou?- Este parpadeo y se encontró con la mirada de Sella. Parecía que ya había llegado a casa, pero se había quedado parado en la puerta pensado, Sella le miraba con preocupación, Y Shirou la sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-No pasa nada, Sella, solo me había quedado pensando-

Sella le miro algo desconfiada, pero no parecía estar mintiendo.

-Te decía que la comida estará pronto-

-¿Quieres que te ayude a prepararla?-

Sella le miro con la vena de la frente hinchada.

-¡Deja de quitarme el trabajo y compórtate como un hermano normal!- le grito.

Shirou ya estaba acostumbrado así que no le dio importancia.

-Vale, vale- acepto riendo. Avanzo hacia su habitación antes de detenerse y girarse hacia ella otra vez.

-Sella, una cosa. Un amigo me ha invitado a pasar la noche en su casa- aunque era posible que lo último que hicieran fuera dormir.

-Entiendo, ¿cuándo te vas? Y más importante, ¿quién es?-

-Hemos quedado en el parque a las 5.30 en el parque. Es Issei, ayer os lo mencione, ¿recuerdas?-

-Si- Sella le miro unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza –Mientras le quites a él la tarea y no a mí-

-Jajajaja- Shirou solo rio.

Más que quitársela le ayudaría con ella, sería un trabajo compartido.

-Voy a cambiarme-

Sella le vio subir las escaleras hacia su habitación en silencio. Estaba preocupada, sabía que algo pasaba, no solo con Shirou, ambos hermanos guardaban un secreto, y mientras que con Shirou podía llegar a ser algo normal "una novia secreta" diría Irisviel, con Illya le preocupaba más.

-¡Estoy en casa!- hablando del rey de roma…

-Bienvenida, Illya-san- Sella saludo a la joven de cabello blanco que cruzo la puerta.

Illya solo le sonrió quitándose los zapatos y entrando en la casa.

Shirou dejo el uniforma de escuela sobre la silla y saco una mochila para meter ropa, tal y como Issei le había dicho que hiciese.

"Cuando Leo te vea"

-Aún tienen que examinarme ¿no?-

Y el problema sería que ocurriría si no pasara la prueba. Ya estaba muy metido en lo que estaba ocurriendo, sabia de las pesadillas y los libros, al igual que sabía de la "magia" aunque no creía que fuera como la de Harry Potter.

-Por ahora solo llevare el pijama, ya le he dicho a Sella que no volverle esta noche-

Guardo el pijama en la vieja mochila, también la bokken y la dejo sobre su cama antes de bajar para comer.

-¡Onii-chan!- Illya le saludo al verle bajar por las escaleras.

-Illya- Shirou devolvió el saludo de su hermana pequeña.

-Oh, ya estais coqueteando-

Ambos jóvenes se giraron hacia Leysritt negándolo fervientemente, para risa de esta.

La comida paso sin más contratiempos, entre burlas de Leysritt y algún ocasional regaño de Sella hacia Shirou por no ser un buen ejemplo para Illya.

Cuando la comida paso y la mañana dio paso a la tarde Shirou salió de casa con la mochila en el hombro.

-¡Ya me voy!-

Sin detenerse a escuchar la respuesta Shirou cogió la bici y pedaleo en dirección al parque. El camino era simple, pero ya estaba grabado en su mente.

Issei lo esperaba aquí, y esta vez no estaba solo, Raynare estaba con él.

-¡Yo!- Issei le saludo sonriente.

-Buenos días- Shirou devolvió el saludo.

-¿Nervioso?- le pregunto Raynare.

-Mentiría si dijera que no-

Maldita sea, apenas había probado bocado de los nervios.

-No deberías estar tan nervioso, Leo es un gran tipo, tiende a actuar dramáticamente a veces, pero es algo que ya sabemos todos-

-¿Tiende a actuar dramáticamente?- repitió Issei mirando a Raynare –eso es un eufemismo, ¿has olvidado lo que ocurrió hace dos veranos?-

-Nadie podría olvidar eso, Issei. Nunca desaparecerá de nuestros recuerdos-

Shirou los miraba curioso, y algo asustado, primero decían que el tal Leo era un buen tipo y después nombraban un accidente que aun después de años les causaba miedo.

-Mejor dejemos de hablar del pasado, que lo asustamos-

Raynare iba a decir algo, pero una mirada de Issei lo hizo callar.

-Iremos al instituto ahora- informo –síguenos- Issei se subió en la moto y la arranco, Raynare se subió detrás de él-

-¿ _Por qué quedar aquí si luego nos vamos?_ -

No sabía que pensar de esos motivos, pero era mejor no darle demasiada importancia, simplemente no lo entendería. El grupo continúo su camino a través de las calles residenciales, alejándose más y más del centro. Con el tempo llegaron a la antigua iglesia de Fuyuki, que por su apariencia debía llevar años abandonada, desde que la nueva se fundó hace algunas décadas. Era una inmensa catedral antigua de estilo gótico.

-Deja la bici aquí- Issei y Raynare bajaron de la moto y la aparcaron en un estacionamiento a la entrada de la catedral, Shirou hizo lo mismo y los siguió a paso rápido.

Al llegar a la reja Issei abrió con una llave que saco de su pantalón, la reja chirrió al abrirse y tras cruzarla Shirou soltó una expresión de incredulidad.

La catedral brillaba a la luz del sol, las enormes torres que desde fuera parecían derrumbadas estaban alzadas, los muros estaban en su sitio sin ninguna muestra del paso del tiempo.

-Increíble-

Issei y Raynare rieron.

-Todos dicen lo mismo la primera vez que lo ven, es algo impresionante-

-Vamos adentro, Leo está esperando por nosotros-

La puerta principal fue abierta sin ningún esfuerzo, y después el trio recorrió largos pasillos sin ningún esfuerzo, el interior de la catedral, no, del Instituto era tan majestuoso como por fuera, los pasillos estaban impecables, sin ningún atisbo de polvo o suciedad. Los pasillos cruzaban salones y conducían a multitud de habitaciones, pero ellos simplemente los ignoraban y continuaban andando, Issei estaba en silencio, algo raro en él.

Finalmente llegaron a una amplia sala llena de mesas y sillas, una cafetería.

En una mesa había un solitario joven, de unos ventipocos vestido con un suéter holgado azul y blanco y unos pantalones azules, llevaba deportivas y unas googles sobre su cuello. Su cabello era marrón, muy desaliñado.

-Al fin llegáis- y estaba comiendo una hamburguesa.

-¡Yo, Leo! Te presento a Shirou Emiya, Shirou Emiya, te presento a Leonard Watch-

-Es un placer- Shirou hablo nervioso, pero el joven rio y les señalo la mesa.

-¿Me acompañáis?-

Shirou y los otros dos se sentaron en la mesa junto a Leo, este dejo su hamburguesa en el plato antes de mirar a Shirou a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando este reparo en sus extraños ojos, estos eran completamente azules y brillaban con poder, tenían un extraño patrón de forma circular. (Son los ojos de los dioses, de kekkai sensen)

-No acostumbro a comer a estas horas, pero ayer tuve una reunión con los intendentes y hace poco he regresado- les conto a Issei y Raynare –Están nerviosos por la atención que las pesadillas pueden llamar-

-No me extraña, como la asociación o la iglesia investigue demasiado será un desastre- Issei cogió de la mesa un bollo de chocolate y lo mordió.

-Más que un desastre, cuatrocientos años de profundo cuidado se irían a la basura en un instante- Raynare le miro mal por quitarle la comida a Leo, pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, no es como si pudiéramos seguir ocultos por siempre, por desgracia los de arriba no parecen entenderlo- Leo les miro sonriente antes de fijar su mirada en Shirou –Issei me ha contado vuestras batallas con el Grimm y los zombis. Más adelante ya hablare con él acerca de su insensatez al ir por pesadillas sin el equipo adecuado- Issei dejo de comer en el momento, el bollo cayendo al suelo olvidado –Por el momento permíteme hacerte un par de preguntas-

-Sí- Shirou trago saliva.

-Bien pues, supongo que la primera y las más importante sería… ¿Quién dirías que eres?-

-¿Hu?- Shirou parpadeo con la pregunta.

-O también podría preguntar ¿Quién quieres ser? Son preguntas simples pero a menudo la gente tiende a no darse cuenta de la importancia de estas. Y esto lo digo por experiencia propia-

-Quien quiero ser- susurro Shirou confuso.

La pregunta era fácil, a simple vista. Pero en este momento él no estaba del todo seguro de la respuesta, ¿Un héroe de la justicia? ¿Un defensor de los débiles? O algo completamente diferente.

-De pequeño quería ser un héroe de la justicia, era el sueño de mi padre y yo lo adopte con el tiempo. Hasta hace poco ya había renunciado a él, pero ahora…-

-No sabes si ese camino es uno que puedes seguir en tu actual condición, o a donde puede conducirte. Eso es muy común, la gente siempre piensa en los héroes como los grandes protagonistas de las historias de ficción, poderosos hombres sin ningún remordimiento que darían sus vidas gustosos por aquello en lo que creen. La justicia, como ya aprenderás algún día, es una dama caprichosa que siempre sonríe a aquellos que tienen la fuerza suficiente para alcanzarla, a los demás les da la espalda. Alguien sabio dijo una vez que a lo largo de la historia los que ganan los conflictos siempre se convierten en la justicia. Espero que en tu tiempo con nosotros puedas encontrar la respuesta a esas preguntas, Emiya Shirou-

Shirou le miro incrédulo, ¿Ya estaba?

-Sí, ya está. Y no luzcas sorprendido, tu cara lo dice todo. Has demostrado ser un valioso aliado para nosotros, has ayudado a dos miembros de nuestra familia y has evitado que las pesadillas amenacen a esta ciudad, en lo que a mí respecta has hecho suficiente para considerarte un miembro del Instituto de Fuyuki. Además pareces capaz de controlar, en alguna medida, a Issei, dios sabe que necesitamos ayuda con el-

-¡Oye!- Issei reclamo ofendido, pero Leo lo ignoro.

-Supongo que tendrás un hogar en esta ciudad- Shirou afirmo con la cabeza –Bien, entonces te asignaremos uno de los cuartos del corredor oeste, tendrás una cama, armario para tu ropa y un lugar donde guardar cualquier cosa que no quieras que tu familia vea. También deberías pasarte por la biblioteca si quieres aprender más de la magia. Vosotros le habéis visto pelear, ¿qué clasificación le dais?-

-Knight- Issei respondió sin dudar un segundo.

-Entonces pasad más tarde por la armería y que encuentre un arma que se ajuste a él-

-Entendido-

-Bien pues, Shirou, me temo que nuestra primera reunión debe tener un final, has asuntos que requieren mi atención-

-Vale-

Shirou se despidió de Leo, quien se levantó a disgusto y marcho fuera de la cafetería.

No podía creerse que ya estuviera, habría esperado cualquier otra cosa, un interrogatorio como los de las películas, no simplemente que le hiciera un par d preguntas y ya le admitiera como si nada.

-No estés tan sorprendido, te dije que solo tendría que verte- Issei estaba divertido.

-Vamos, te acompañaremos a tu habitación-

Shirou se levantó siguiendo a Raynare, yendo a recorrer los pasillos del Instituto, lugar en que sin saberlo pasaría muchísimo tiempo a partir de este momento.

* * *

 **Un capitulo algo corto pero que se le va a hacer, ya está todo lo que quería para él, si veis algún fallo o tenéis alguna crítica podéis decirlo en un review, y digo lo mismo que en el anterior, si tenéis alguna idea para las pesadillas que queráis que meta solo dejadla en un review.**

 **Un saludo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No poseo ningún personaje, de ser así esto no sería un fanfic.**

 **Si es rated M es porque puede haber algunas cosas que ofendan o hieran la sensibilidad de algún lector, aunque eso se toma por descontado cuando DxD está involucrado, si no te gusta no leas.**

 **En respuesta al review de LightStarAngelical. No es solo que la esfera de realidad de Shirou vaya a estar, sino que más adelante será uno de los ejes del fic. Digamos que más de la mitad del fic ocurrirá por que la tiene.**

* * *

La cama de la habitación chirrió cuando Shirou comenzó a moverse, ni siquiera recordaba cuando llego a su habitación. Se pasó varias horas entrenando con Issei, hasta casi media noche.

Issei y Raynare podían llegar a parecer raros, pero en comparación con algunas personas de este Instituto eran normales, bueno, Raynare lo era. Jamás podría considerar a Issei normal, no después de este día.

Pero si había pensado que él era la persona más rara se equivocaba, claramente era el más pervertido, pero en el departamento de raros… había conocido a muchos de esos hoy, sin embargo ninguno lo desagradaba, más bien al contrario, le caían demasiado bien.

Todo había comenzado en la armeria.

* * *

-Y aquí está la armería- Issei abrió orgulloso la puerta. Era una habitación más grande que un gimnasio, había varias vigas a distintas alturas en el techo que se entrecruzaban formando un extraño entramado de madera.

-Eso es para la agilidad- le conto Issei –y también para el equilibrio, normalmente entrenas moviéndote ahí arriba e intentas no caerte, habrá un momento en que puedas incluso pelear ahí-

-¿En serio?- Shirou lo miro con desconfianza, usarlo para el equilibrio y la agilidad era creíble, pero ya pelear…

-Claro, ¿dudas de mí?- no era exactamente que dudara de él, sino que se le hacía difícil imaginarlo.

-Más bien es que me resulta difícil de creer-

-Al principio a mí también, pero con el tiempo ya acabe aceptándolo, por ahora sígueme, te buscaremos un arma-

El estante de armas era una enorme pared plagada de todo tipo de armas, ya sea de fuego o blancas. Pero había muchas más armas blancas.

-¿Por qué hay tantas espadas, en comparación a otras armas?-

-Bueno, comenzando con Xenovia, Ravel, Raynare y yo dependiendo de día. Si hay más usuarios de espadas es común que haya más espadas-

-¿Ves alguna que te llame?-

-¿Cómo debería saberlo?-

-Y yo que sé, simplemente una que te llame la atención-

-Eso no serviría-

Shirou e Issei se giraron hacia la voz. Esta le pertenecía a una chica de su edad, de cabello azul con un mechón verde, llevaba el uniforme de su escuela, pero le quedaba muy pequeño en determinada área.

-¿Por qué dices que no serviría?- Shirou la miro ofendido, pero no espero como reacciono Issei.

-¡Pechotesssss!-

Issei salió corriendo, Shirou pensaba que era para abrazarla, pero estampo su cabeza contra ella y hundió su cabeza entre sus pechos.

Shirou se quedó mirando sin saber muy bien que hacer. En principio pensaba que la chica le golpearía, pero no lo hizo, solo lo miro con curiosidad.

-Como había echado de menos estos pechotes- Issei seguía restregando su cara.

-¡Qué demonios haces pedazo de burrrrooooo!- lo siguiente que vio fue como un enorme abanico de papel le golpeaba de frente en toda la cabeza. Issei salió volando pasando a su lado a toda velocidad.

El abanico le pertenecía a una chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules. Estaba vestida con el uniforme femenino de su academia.

-¿He?-

-¡Serás bestia!-

-Hola, Ravel- la peliazul la saludo como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Te hemos dicho que no te dejes tocar un montón de veces Xenovia- la regaño.

-Creía que era una costumbre- todos la miraron raro, incluido Shirou –Issei dijo que era una tradición cuando dos amigos de distinto sexo pasan tiempo sin verse-

- _¿De qué demonios está hablando?_ -

-Xenovia-chan, hermano te ha vuelto a engañar- una niña de la edad de su hermana con el uniforme de su academia, nada demasiado raro, lo raro era la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la cabeza.

-¡Ah!- la chica reacciono como si acabara de darse cuenta.

-Maldita sea Xenovia, lee el libro que te regalamos- la chica rubia la regaño. Pero la llamada Xenovia no pareció molesta, ni siquiera pareció darle importancia.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-

Tola la atención de la sala se centró en él en un instante.

-Soy

-Emiya Shirou. Leo ya os ha hablado de él. Trabajara con nosotros a partir de ahora- Issei le presento antes de que él mismo pudiera hacerlo.

-Aaah este es Emiya- la chica rubia le miro un poco.

-Ravel, Ravel Phenex. El chico de la bolsa de papel es Gasper, y si, es chico- Shirou estaba sorprendido, creía que era una chica –La peliazul ya habrás escuchado que es Xenovia. Por desgracia ya conoces a Issei-

-Calla tsundere- Issei estaba de nuevo en el grupo.

-¿Quién es una tsundere pervertido?-

-Xen, a que te referías cuando decías que una espada no le serviría. Yo le he visto usarlas y sé que definitivamente es un Knight, igual que tu-

-Una espada no le seria de mucha utilidad, su postura, altura y punto de equilibrio lo hacen más adecuado para espadas gemelas-

-¿Espadas gemelas? Podemos probarlo. Xenovia puede ser una cabeza hueca, pero pocas personas entienden más de armas que ella- explico Ravel.

-Ya veo- respondió Shirou.

Xenovia se paseó por los estantes antes de sacar un par de espadas gemelas. Eran unas espadas cortas de práctica. Se las lanzo al estar cerca de él.

El peso de ambas en sus manos no le molestaba, se sentía equilibrado, casi natural.

-Parece que tenemos un ganador- Issei sonrió cogiendo una espada de práctica.

-¿Vamos?-

Shirou sonrió.

Issei y el corrieron hacia el centro. El primer ataque dio como resultado un choque de espadas, pero Shirou balanceo la otra para golpearle en el plexo. Issei torció el cuerpo y lo esquivo.

-Necesitaras más que eso para eliminarme- Issei sonreía desafiante.

-Contaba con eso- Shirou le devolvió la sonrisa.

Los otros tres veían la pelea curiosos.

-¿Alguna veces habías visto…..- empezó Ravel.

-¿A Issei así? No. Normalmente no soporta a los chicos "guapos"- respondió Gasper.

-¿Por qué iba a…-

-¡Lee el libro que te regalamos!- insistió Ravel.

Ante ellos ambos chicos seguían intercambiando golpes a pleno rendimiento. Un golpe de Issei que era bloqueado por una espada de Shirou y un veloz contrataque con la otra espada.

Shirou e Issei estuvieron entrenando el resto de la tarde hasta tarde, casi hasta media noche.

Al regresar a su habitación apenas podía caminar, ni mencionar ya ponerse el pijama. A la mañana siguiente ni recordaría quedarse dormido.

-Despierta dormilón- Ravel estaba apoyada en la puerta.

-¿Hmmm?- Shirou la miro con sueño y adolorido, tenía agujetas hasta donde no sabía que podía tenerlas.

-Ayer te toco práctica, hoy debes aprender teoría mágica, cuando termines de desayunar ve a la biblioteca-

-Aaa- Shirou afirmo como pudo.

Ravel sonrió de medio lado antes de salir.

-¿La biblioteca? ¿Teoría? Haaaaaa- Se caía de sueño, pero mejor no negarse.

Salió de su habitación y se encamino a la cafetería para desayunar.

Una de las cosas que más le sorprendió es que esta estaba hecha un cristo, había restos de harina por todos lados, como si alguien hubiera intentado preparar un desayuno y no hubiese podido terminar.

No tenía mucho tiempo, pues debía ir a la biblioteca, sino probablemente lo hubiese limpiado. Lo que más le sorprendió de la cafetería y de lo que ayer no se fijo es que la zona de cocinar estaba completamente abierta, imaginaba que sería por si alguno de los habitantes quería cocinar. Ahora, el tamaño de la nevera si era algo. Abrió la nevera y se sorprendió gratamente. Había cientos de distintos ingredientes de todo tipo, en grandes cantidades.

-¡Impresionante! La de cosas que podría preparar con esto-

-¿Te gusta cocinar, Shirou-san?- Shirou se giró curioso encontrándose con el chico con la bolsa de papel en la cabeza, Gasper si recordaba bien.

-¿Vienes a desayunar?- le pregunto.

-Sí, venía a ver si podía coger algo de la despensa-

-Si quieres puedo prepárate algo, de todos modos pensaba prepararme algo-

-¿No sería una molestia?- Gasper le miraba sorprendido.

-Suelo hacer la comida en mi casa, estoy acostumbrado. Entonces, ¿quieres algo?-

-Si no es molestia…- Gasper respondió apenado, pero Shirou no le dio importancia.

-Que sueles comer para desayunar-

-Hermano me prepara a veces natillas con ajo, tostadas con ajo, bollos con ajo, ajo con ajo-

Shirou se había ido poniendo más y más pálido, vale que a el le gustase el ajo, pero eso ya era exagerar.

-Preparare unos panqueques - era algo neutro.

Durante los siguientes minutos Gasper le observo cocinar a través de la bolsa durante unos minutos antes de que sirviera una fuente de panqueques encima de una mesa.

-Coge los que quieras- Shirou se sirvió unos pocos en un plato y empezó a comer. Gasper tardo un poco, pero el olor de la comida y el hambre que tenía fue superior a él y al poco tiempo se quitó la bolsa de papel y empezó a comer. Tenía cabello rubio y ojos rojos.

-¡Es delicioso!- dijo sorprendido.

Shirou sonrió. Una de las cosas que adoraba de cocinar era ver la cara de las personas que comían, siempre le había gustado, en especial la de Illya, siempre se le iluminaba la cara cuando comía algo preparado por él.

-Me alegro de que te gusten-

Termino de comer poco después y tras fregar y guardar sus cubiertos se despidió de Gasper y partió a la biblioteca.

Tal como ayer esta le impresiono, era una sala enorme, con cientos de estantes repletos de libros de todas las formas y tamaños, había de todo, desde antiguos libros de títulos indescifrables hasta historias infantiles.

En el centro había una mesa donde Ravel e Issei estaban sentados hablando con una joven. Era una extranjera, pero Shirou no sabría decir de dónde. Sus rasgos físicos eran como los de Ravel, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Vestía un atuendo escolar japonés.

-Tu eres Shirou-sama ¿verdad?-

La pregunta en tono tan formal le pillo por sorpresa, pero tras unos segundos respondió.

-Sí-

-Bien. Mi nombre es Le Fay. Issei-sama me ha pedido que te enseñe las bases de la hechicería-

-Perdona las molestias- Shirou se rasco la cabeza incómodo.

-Para nada- la chica le sonrió –Ahora estamos en el mismo Instituto, por lo que debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros como podamos-

Shirou la miro sorprendido.

-Es el lema de Leo- dijo Ravel –"Uno para todos y todos para uno" tus problemas son nuestros problemas y nuestros problemas son tus problemas-

-Aunque eso solo se aplica a los problemas. Cuando este con una chica no quiero veros a ninguno cerca. Como os encuentre a menos de setenta metros os mato-

Le Fay le ignoro olímpicamente.

-Cuando te sientes podemos comenzar con la clase-

-Entendido-

Sin quedar perder tiempo Shirou se sentó en una silla que estaba libre y escucho atentamente las palabras de Le Fay.

-Comenzaremos por una explicación simple. La base de la hechicería, también conocida como Taumaturgia es la recreación de un misterio, un milagro.

Cualquier estudiante de magia puede decirte que la hechicería es la habilidad de reproducir lo que puede ser científicamente realizado independientemente del tiempo y fondos. Los límites de la hechicería han cambiado con el tiempo, así como la ciencia evolucionó y la magia de antes se volvió técnicamente posible a través de la ciencia.

Shirou miro a Issei confuso.

-Y la que Fay te ha dado es la explicación científica sacada de los libros- Le Fay sonrió divertida, era obvio que Shirou era más como Issei, le costaba entender.

-Dado que tu clasificación es Knight en tu caso la realidad es que todo se reduce a simples reglas, la primera es que la forma de usar la hechicería se reduce a decir las palabras para activar los circuitos mágicos e invocar milagros. Los Knight emplean la magia para usar técnicas que desafíen la lógica actual, es decir, usan la magia para recrear un misterio o milagro. Dependiendo de su elemento y origen el "misterio" es de un tipo u otro-

-¿Elemento? ¿Origen?-

-Los elementos son la afinidad de la magia. La clasificación general suele ser: Fuego, Tierra, Agua, viento, o Ether. Un mago suele tener afinidad con uno o varios elementos. El elemento que tengas es del que puedes usar magia-

-Por ejemplo, Ravel y yo tenemos fuego, por lo que usamos magia de fuego. Xenovia tiene elemento metal, un derivado del elemento tierra. Le Fay puede usar los cinco principales, Leo creo tenia uno de clase divino, pero no me hagas mucho caso-

-¿Elemento divino?- Shirou repitió incrédulo.

-Por sus ojos- respondió Ravel –Los llaman "Ojos de los dioses que todo lo ven"-

-Y molan, mucho- soltó Issei –puede ver a kilómetros de distancia, y lo más guay es que puede alterar la visión de los que le rodean, ya sea poseyendo su visión, intercambiarla… incluso puede ver lo mismo que ellos han visto a lo largo de su vida. Tiene muchos usos-

-Impresionante- si podía hacer todo eso no le extrañaba que solo necesitara mirarlo a los ojos para saber si podía unirse.

-Del origen, mejor solo mencionar que es el punto inicial que define la existencia de un individuo y dirige sus acciones durante toda su vida. Es la definición que viene en los libros y aconsejaría no investigar más-

-Entendido- no entendía muy bien que era eso de "origen" pero Le Fay parecía muy seria, prefería no desobedecer.

-¿Alguna pregunta?-

-En realidad… Habéis dicho que mi clasificación es Knight, ¿exactamente a que os réferis con eso?-

-Para explicarlo bien antes habría que hablar de La Clave- dijo Issei.

-Si Leo le ha aprobado no hay razón para ocultarlo- replico Ravel.

-¿La Clave?- Shirou miraba a los tres interrogante.

-¿Por dónde comenzar? Supongo que lo primero sería decir que existe una "Asociación de Hechicería" y una "Santa Iglesia". La Asociación de Hechicería se dedica a controlar, ocultar y desarrollar Magia. La Santa Iglesia a grandes rasgos, actúa como mediadora en grandes conflictos mágicos. Ambas instituciones se crearon hace milenios, antes de la edad media y continuaron desarrollándose en años venideros hasta convertirse en las mayores instituciones de magia del mundo. Eso es sobre el papel.

Desde la antigüedad hay cientos de diferentes instituciones de hechicería por todo el mundo, y cuando la asociación se creó durante la edad media estas decidieron no unirse a la asociación, pensando que la unión de tantos magos era imposible y estaba destinada al fracaso. Un ejemplo de instituciones que no se unieron son la Fundación Mágica del Medio Este y las filosofías de la hechicería del Lejano Este, junto con varias de los cinco continentes. Mientras que la asociación crecía en poder junto a la iglesia las instituciones que no formaban parte de estas dos decidieron unir fuerzas por si algún día estallaba la guerra, notando por fin el gran error que cometieron, pues la asociación y la iglesia tenían ya demasiado poder.

Los primeros tratados fueron poco más que masacres, todos queriendo tener el control total, así pasaron varias décadas, con guerras internas lejos de los ojos de la asociación, pero hace unos 400 años, en Fráncfort, una ciudad de Alemania, se realizó el primer "Códice de magos independientes" un tratado de alianza y no agresión entre múltiples países del mundo entero que se unieron con el fin de crear una tercera facción mágica, una facción que nombraron como La Clave. Como parte del tratado se crearon Institutos, lugares donde cualquier mago no afiliado a la asociación pudiera pedir asilo, donde magos de cualquier raza o procedencia pudieran unirse y trabajar juntos.

Desde su creación los institutos han funcionado como bases o refugios en tiempos de guerra, lugares donde seres de distintas especies o razas pueden coexistir en paz y armonía siempre y cuando no perturbaran las leyes que La Clave creo-

Shirou estaba en silencio con demasiada información para digerir.

-Es decir, básicamente, que mientras que la iglesia y la asociación se dedicaban a "crecer y expandirse" las demás instituciones unieron fuerzas temiendo una guerra-

-Más o menos, mientras que ha habido guerras entre ambas facciones, en especial guerras internas en la asociación, nunca han sobrepasado el límite para que La Clave intervenga- explico Issei.

-¿Eso no implicaría que habéis engañado al mundo entero?- pregunto Shirou incrédulo.

-Y ni se han dado cuenta- respondió Ravel orgullosa, Issei soltó una carcajada.

Shirou les miraba impresionado. La Clave existía desde hace cuatrocientos años y ningún mago de la asociación lo sabía, desde luego era para estar orgullosos.

-Las pesadillas, es La Clave quien las guarda, ¿verdad?-

-Chico listo- sonrió Issei –Los libros están al resguardo de La Clave, pero se escaparon, tenemos que sellarlos antes de que la asociación o la iglesia investiguen demasiado-

-¿Puedo seguir con la explicación, Issei-sama?- lo interrumpió Le Fay.

-Continua-

Le Fay siguió con la explicación.

-La diferencia básica entre facciones radica en que mientras que la iglesia vigilaba y la asociación pensaba formas de preservar la magia, la Clave desarrollo nuevas formas de usarla, ellos decidieron que si en la época actual el magecraft estaba en declive solo tendrían que buscar nuevas formas de usarlo. Así nacieron las clases que componen nuestro sistema de magos. Son nueve:

Primero están los **Dragoon** magos especializados en el uso de armas de fuego.

Después están los **Doctor** magos que usan pociones, mezclas químicas y alquimia.

Los **Aria** son aquellos que emplean la magia recitando conjuros, como mantra o Sutra.

Llamamos **Gemstone** a los que emplean gemas.

Después esta tu clase, los **Knight** son aquellos que emplean espadas o chuchillas, usan las magia para crear nuevas y poderosas técnicas.

Los **Tamer** son los que emplean bestias mágicas o características de estas, como Ravel.

Los **Warriors** aquellos que emplean la magia para reforzar su cuerpo.

El tipo de Issei son los **Reiso** , es decir, usuarios de códigos místicos.

Por último el tipo de Xenovia, los **Seiken** la clase más rara. Son magos que han heredado las armas que se dice pertenecen a los espíritus heroicos, los "Noble Phantasm" también llamados "Tesoros Heroicos". Son armas de inmenso poder. En el caso de Xenovia ella tiene la llamada "Espada sin igual" Durandal.

Un mago puede tener una o más clases, pero los especialistas se enfocan en una hasta dominarla-

-Entonces, como soy un Knight mi estilo de magia radica en crear técnicas de combate usando magia-

-Básicamente, como Fay ha dicho puedes tener más de una clase, incluso hay algunos que no coinciden con ninguna de las nueve-

-Como Dante- Issei interrumpió a Ravel.

-Dante es una excepción- replico Ravel.

-¿Quién es Dante?- pregunto Shirou.

-El hijo de un demonio- respondió Le Fay –Un hibrido mitad demonio mitad humano-

-¿Eh? ¿Demonios? ¿Existen demonios?-

-Los demonios no existen en este mundo, sino en el otro, el llamado "mundo oscuro". Ha sido así desde que ambos extremos se separaran hace milenios-

-¿Se separaron?-

-Existen varios "niveles" en este mundo. El primero es donde habitamos, el llamado "mundo presente", debajo de eso está el "reverso del mundo", y debajo…-

-Debajo de ese está el lado de lo dioses-

-Me he perdido-

Le Fay le lanzo una mirada avergonzada, normalmente se emocionaba mucho cuando podía hablar de estos temas que tendía a olvidar que la gente normal no podía seguir su ritmo.

-Por ahora solo tienes que saber que el mundo tiene, digamos, un "reflejo" que es donde habitan los demonios, pero este se aisló del mundo hace milenios, mucho antes de la época de los dioses-

-Una forma muy resumida de decirlo- observo Issei mirando a Le Fay.

-Si quiere enterarse mejor ya se lo explicaremos más adelante, por ahora procederemos a abrir tus circuitos mágicos por primera vez-

-Vale. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?-

-Lo primero sería hacer un hechizo simple para que tus circuitos mágicos se abran por primera vez. Después podrás activarlos a voluntad mediante un "activador mental"-

-De que activador mental hablamos-

-Depende del individuo- respondió Ravel –Algunos imaginan armas, otros espadas. Debes encontrar el tuyo-

Shirou suspiro afirmando con la cabeza.

-¿Serviria cualquier cosa, como un arma de fuego?-

-Por qué no, si lo puedes imaginar bien úsalo- respondio Ravel.

-Ahora, atento, la primera vez que abres los circuitos sentirás dolor, por ello en cuanto los abras dejaremos la práctica hasta la tarde. Para ello usaras uno de los conjuros más básicos de hechicería, el refuerzo. Este consiste, en el nivel más básico, en introducir prana para reforzar un objeto. También se puede usar para reforzar el cuerpo, pero según tu clasificación te será más útil aprender a usarlo en armas-

Fay saco de debajo de la mesa un pequeño objeto largo, una daga de metal.

-Desde que tu cantidad de prana es enorme no deberías tener mucho problema para lograr el refuerzo. Comenzaremos por…

Shirou paso el resto de la mañana entrenando el refuerzo, al principio no era capaz de infundir el prana en la daga, pero pasado un tiempo finalmente fue capaz de lograrlo. Pero tal como Le Fay había dicho el dolor invadió su cuerpo.

En ese momento dejaron la práctica y se quedaron hablando.

-Es normal que sientas dolor al usar los circuitos mágicos, piensa que son algo antinatural para el cuerpo humano, por eso la gente normal no tiene ninguno. Por eso cuando se usan aumenta la temperatura del cuerpo humano. Esto al extremo puede causar quemaduras en la piel-

-Hay varios mercenarios que usan instrumentos de medida térmica para cazar magos. Como el "Magus Killer"-

-Después de ese dato escalofriante- Issei fulmino a Ravel –sigamos con la conversación, ¿tu cual dirías que es su estilo Fay?-

-Es difícil decirlo, por lo que he oído se le da bien manejar espadas, y con la gran cantidad de prana que tiene podría crear muchas técnicas. Pero yo me inclino por el "Sword Birth"-

-¿Sword Birth? ¿Eso significa nacimiento de espadas?-

-Es una técnica de clase Knight, básicamente consiste en crear espadas con el uso de prana y la magia de proyección. El límite de espadas y la fuerza de estas depende únicamente del mago en concreto. Pero con tu cantidad de Prana apostaría a que puedes crear muchas-

-Pero esa magia no es muy fuerte, es más una distracción que otra cosa-

-Con su cantidad monstruosa de prana podría ser otra cosa. ¿A ti que te parece?-

-La verdad es que la idea de crear armas para pelear me gusta-

Ravel parecía querer decir algo, probablemente para disuadirlo de usar el Sword Birth, pero al final lo dejo pasar.

-Ahora que lo pienso, a estas horas, ¿no deberíamos estar en la escuela?- Shirou miro a Issei y a los demás.

-¿Para qué? Allí no aprenderás nada de esto- respondió Issei.

-Deberíamos haber ido, pero rara vez soy capaz de convencerlos- se lamentó Le Fay.

-Cuando vamos Issei se mete en problemas- dijo Ravel.

-Algo relacionado a lo que le dijiste, eso de que tendría cargos por acoso-

-Exacto-

-Por desgracia no es que me sorprenda demasiado- no después de saber al llegar ayer que estaba espiando en el vestuario de mujeres, ni después de lo que vio al conocer a Xenovia, o de cómo le hablaba a Raynare –no, no me sorprende en lo más mínimo-

-¡Sigo aquí sabéis!-

-Por desgracia- Ravel hablo sin contemplaciones.

-Os odio a todos-

-También lo sabemos, Issei-sama-

-Me aburrís. ¿Vamos por una pesadilla?-

El abrupto cambio de tema era algo que sorprendió a los tres oyentes.

-¿Qué?-

-T… T… Tu- Ravel le miraba horrorizada -¿Tú quieres trabajar?-

-¡Qué demonios se supone que significa eso!-

Le Fay solo se rio de la interacción de esos dos.

-Yo también puedo querer trabajar sabes-

-Si es trabajarte a una chica eso me lo creo, pero trabajo trabajo, ¿Desde cuándo?- Ravel le miraba impresionada.

-¡Me estas tocando los cojones a dos manos pajarraca!-

-¡Cuando quieras dragón pervertido!-

Shirou vio el abanico de papel en manos de Ravel y supo que aquí ardería Troya.

-Que os parece si nos calmamos-

-tu calla idiota- Ravel le golpeo en la cabeza con el abanico mandándolo a volar.

-¿Qué he hecho yoooo?-

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo, que es básicamente explicación tras explicación tras explicación, ya el siguiente tendrá batallas con pesadillas, por ahora quería quitarme las explicaciones de encima.**

 **Las pesadillas serán sobre todo monstruos del Final Fantasy, si eso intentare crear alguna buena, si queréis mandar ideas.**

 **Un saludo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No poseo ningún personaje, de ser así esto no sería un fanfic.

Si es rated M es porque puede haber algunas cosas que ofendan o hieran la sensibilidad de algún lector, aunque eso se toma por descontado cuando DxD está involucrado, si no te gusta no leas.

Lamento la tardanza que tuve con este capítulo, pero he estado entretenido estos días.

En respuesta a los reviews.

dark-feel. El problema es que el inglés no es mi mejor idioma, entiendo lo suficiente para apañarme de algún modo, no más. Estoy seguro de no poder traducirlo correctamente sin tener cientos de errores.

LightStarAngelical. No creo que lo haga dado que ya tengo grandes planes para los servants. Pero sí que podría intentar meter a alguno fuera de lo que tengo planeado.

Ikari no Ryujin. Me alegro de que el fic te haya interesado. En cuanto a los servants es como he dicho antes, ya tengo planes para ellos. En cuanto a Dress of Heaven y Assassin Emiya, ni siquiera sabía que existieran, pero después de mirarlo bien creo que podría intentar meterlos. La verdad es que si sería interesante.

* * *

Era cerca de mediodía y el equipo de cuatro formado por Issei, Ravel, Shirou y Raynare recorrían las calles de Fuyuki en busca de más pesadillas. Las armas que llevaban eran sobre todo espadas, salvo Ravel, ella dijo que no necesitaba ningún arma. Estas estaban cubiertas por vendas para no llamar demasiado la atención.

-No me creo que al final realmente quisieras trabajar-

Issei miro molesto a Ravel.

-¿Tenías que venir para asegurarte?-

-Estas cosas tienen que ser registradas, que sino luego con el tiempo no nos lo creemos-

-¿Estáis escuchando?- Issei escandalizado se giró hacia Shirou y Raynare, pero ambos lo ignoraron.

-Tener amigos pa esto…-

-Nos has dicho que tengamos la boca cerrada, ¿recuerdas?- hablo Shirou.

-Para discutir conmigo- lo gracioso es que lo decía como si fuera completamente obvio –Pero no para no hablar a mi favor-

-Para lo que hay que decir a tu favor, pervertido- replico Raynare.

-¿Enserio? Por qué os metéis tanto conmigo cuando yo lo único que os doy es amor-

Shirou dudaba mucho de que eso fuera cierto, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar, sino podrían estar discutiendo hasta el año que viene.

Al final decidieron seguir la propuesta de Issei y fueron a por una pesadilla, aun a pesar de que Ravel se mostrara muy sorprendida de que Issei realmente quisiera trabajar. Le Fay se puso a usar magia para localizarlos y al poco tiempo les dio la ubicación de varias pesadillas que había en la ciudad. Ella no les acompaño porque tenía trabajo como la ayudante de Leo, algo que Shirou sospechaba era explotación infantil debido a que Le Fay era menor, pero como nadie le dio importancia lo desecho y salieron a por la pesadilla.

Eran seis, la más cercana era la que estaba escondida cerca del centro comercial "Verde" el cual era según Issei un nombre ridículo. Hasta les dio una conferencia de más de media hora al respecto. Sobra decir que ninguno tenía muchas ganas de ir al centro comercial con él.

Por desgracia no tenían mucho más remedio, la segunda más cercana estaba en las alcantarillas y ninguno tenía especial interés en meterse en ese lugar para pelear.

De hecho las palabras textuales de Ravel fueron "Yo ahí no me meto". Eso derivo en una discusión cuando Issei le contesto "Por supuesto que tienes que entrar, sabes la de concursos de camisetas mojadas que podríamos hacer ahí dentro". Después cuando Ravel parecía lista para saltarle encima y arrancarle la cabeza Shirou y Raynare intervinieron, más por Ravel que por Issei, e intentaron detener la pelea. Ahí fue cuando Issei les dijo que guardaran silencio y eso conduce a la situación actual.

-¿Tú no te cansas nunca?- Raynare le mando una mirada de cansancio a Issei.

-Rodeado de bellezas, no-

Shirou se palmeo la cabeza al escucharlo –Eres incorregible-

-Me gusta animar a mis amigos en largas caminatas- Issei sonrió inocentemente.

-Eso no te lo crees ni borracho- replico Raynare.

Este la miro con odio mal disimulado, para diversión de Ravel. Shirou solo negaba con la cabeza divertido.

-¿Sabéis que forma tiene la pesadilla? ¿O que miedo representa?-

-Le Fay dijo que era algo que reconoceríamos fácil, después Issei ya se sobro diciendo que ni necesitaríamos saber la forma si era fácilmente reconocible- respondió Ravel.

-¿Pero es cierto no? Si Le Fay dice que lo reconoceremos fácil me fio de ella-

-¿En serio no le pediste más información?- Shirou miro incrédulo a Issei.

-¿Para qué?- Issei se encogió de hombros sin preocupaciones –Si será fácil orientarlo-

-Al menos sabríamos que buscamos- dijo Raynare.

-Pero si solo hay que buscar- replico Issei –entre el Grimm, los zombis, hombres lobo, payasos y demás ya deberías saber que las pesadillas son fácilmente reconocibles-

-Ahí tienes razón- concedió Shirou.

-¿Lo ves Ravel? Shirou está de acuerdo conmigo- Issei ignoro a Shirou diciendo lo contrario- Lo encontraremos fácil, lo detendremos, recogeremos el libro y todos felices. Diablos, incluso podríamos ir a comer algo después.

-¿En serio crees eso?- Raynare le miraba incrédula.

-Soñar es gratis- dijo Ravel

-¿Podríais discutir más bajo?, estamos llamando mucho la atención-

Ravel miraba incomoda a su alrededor, casi toga la gente con la que se cruzaban les lanzaban miradas de desaprobación.

-¿No puede ser porque nos estamos saltando las clases?- pregunto Shirou.

-Búa, si hacer campana es suficiente para que nos miren mal yo viviría entre malas miradas-

-Eso no es algo para presumir Issei- Ravel se golpeó la frente hastiada.

-Y si nos miran mal es porque no dejas de lanzar miradas pervertidas a cada chica con la que nos cruzamos- dijo Raynare.

-Eso nos da mala imagen- afirmo Ravel.

-Es difícil andar contigo por la calle- completo Raynare.

-Enserio os odio- Issei las miro con rabia –Dejad de matar mi moral-

-Tu moral no debería estar tan alta, Issei- Shirou intervino, ya aburrido de la discusión –Tú moral debería estar más preocupada por la pesadilla, vamos a ciegas por si ya se te ha olvidado-

-¿Por qué todos os preocupáis tanto?- Issei les miraba incrédulo –Lo localizaremos fácil. Es más, la pesadilla esta justo ahí-

-¿Enserio listo?- Raynare le miro divertida.

Issei había señalado detrás de ellos tres, y mientras Shirou miro por curiosidad Ravel y Raynare ni se molestaron.

-¿De verdad crees que vamos a creernos que casualmente has visto la pesadilla justo detrás de nosotros?- Raynare continuo hablando.

-Deberías pensar más si vas a hacer una broma de estas, Issei- Ravel hablo decepcionada, normalmente era más ingenioso si quería joderles con alguna broma.

-¿Quién dice que es una broma? Os aseguro que no lo es, Shirou puede dar fe de ello-

Shirou le escucho y aparto la mirada para ver en dirección de las dos chicas –Dice la verdad, no se me ocurre como puede estar eso aquí sino- Señalaba con el dedo detrás de él.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- la piel de Ravel había tomado un interesante color verde.

-¿Eso no es de

-¿Star Wars?- pregunto Issei calmado –Síp. Un Acklay-

El llamado "Acklay" media de media unos tres metros, tenía seis patas y se apoyaba sobre ellas, su cuerpo era de color verde y su mandíbula estaba coronada por dientes como cuchillas. Todas sus extremidades, incluido su largo cuello, estaban protegidas por un exoesqueleto.

-¿Por qué hay un miedo basado en la guerra de las galaxias?- pregunto Shirou con curiosidad.

Issei no se molestó en responder, estaba más ocupado mirando al Acklay que en contestar a Shirou. Este a su vez les miraba también incrédulo, era obvio que si ningún bando hacia algún movimiento es porque ambos estaban demasiado sorprendidos. Pero como el status quo no podía durar para siempre algún bando debía hacer el primer movimiento.

-¡Al ataque!- Shirou grito desenredando las nuevas armas que tenía. Un par de espadas gemelas.

-Aye- Raynare respondió con la espada ya en mano.

Ravel solo sonrió iluminando su puño con flamas rojas.

El Acklay embistió usando sus patas delanteras como cuchillas. Raynare salto hacia atrás para salir del rango de ataque, Shirou siguió el mismo camino que esta. Pero ni Issei ni Ravel se movieron un milímetro.

Issei bloqueo el ataque con la espada, esta crujió en protesta pero se mantuvo en una pieza, Ravel por otro lado…

-¡Ravel!- Shirou grito en shock al ver como Ravel había sido cortada en dos limpiamente.

-Tch- Ravel lo miro molesta –Maldito bichejo. ¡HIBASHIRA!- Ravel creo a su alrededor un pilar de llamas que se tragó al Acklay entero.

-¿Qué? ¿No está muerta?-

-Le Fay te lo dijo "Los **Tamer** son los que emplean bestias mágicas o características de estas, como Ravel"- Issei llego a su lado, frente a los dos Ravel ya tenía el cuerpo completamente regenerado, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada –Su bestia es el "Phoenix", mientras tenga prana puede regenerar casi cualquier herida, mortal o no. Eso unido a su magia de fuego…- Issei no completo la frase ni vio razón para hacerlo.

Ravel estaba brillando con el cuerpo rodeado de fuego. Sus ataques estaban todos imbuidos en su elemento afín, una mezcla que resultaba demoledora para el Acklay, especialmente vulnerable al fuego.

-Elemento fuego y origen fénix- el orgullo era palpable en la voz de Issei –Es la más poderosa nacida en su clan. No como su hermano el yakitori-

-Es posible siquiera tener magia de esa naturaleza- A Shirou le parecía muy irreal.

-Por métodos convencionales si- confirmo Issei –Pero su familia es especial-

Shirou miraba sorprendido la inmensa fuerza que Ravel estaba desplegando sobre la pesadilla. Esta no podía ni defenderse. La fuerza de Ravel estaba ampliada y reforzada con el fuego, resultando devastadora.

-Por desgracia todo tiene su parte mala- Issei torció el cuello crujiendo las vértebras –El poder que tiene es inmenso, pero también lo es el gasto de prana. Si encima tiene que regenerar muchas heridas-

-No durara mucho- termino Shirou.

-Exacto. Hay que matarlo antes de que se agote su prana-

-¡Pues qué tal si dejáis de hablar y ayudáis?- Ravel les grito sobre los sonidos del Acklay. Seguía golpeando con magia de fuego. Pero a su manera. En vez de usar magia a distancia ella reforzaba sus ataques con fuego, el gasto era menor y se adaptaba más a su estilo. Y le permitía causar más daños en bruto.

-¡Vamos!- Raynare corrió por el lateral hacia el Acklay.

-Tch- Shirou sujeto ambas espadas gemelas de madera y se lanzó al ataque.

Las armas de metal chocaban con el cuerpo escamoso del crustáceo con ruidos sordos.

El Acklay soltó un chirrido molesto y ataco con la garra delantera a Ravel, pero de nuevo el ataque atravesó su cuerpo sin dejar daño alguno. Las llamas lo regeneraron por completo mientras la chica no cesaba en su ataque liberando potentes ataques de fuego.

Shirou comenzó su ataque entrando en postura y lanzando cortes con las dos espadas. El ataque era más fuerte de lo que habría sido si nunca hubiera entrenado con estas.

Raynare por su parte se había ido por detrás del crustáceo y estaba lista para lanzar ataques. Su espada era enorme, una similar a una claymore. Los ataques que lanzaba eran algo lentos, pero escondían una enorme fuerza.

-Estabas curioso por las técnicas de los Knight, ¿no Shirou?- Raynare se preparó dejando la gran claymore enfrente de su rostro, esta brilla al ser recorrida por el prana que eprana del cuerpo de Raynare –Observa atentamente-

Raynare se lanza hacia el Acklay -¡Linked Cut!- Shirou solo puede ver impresionado como Raynare lanza una serie de cortes consecutivos hacia el Acklay. Cada corte estaba imbuido de prana y ocultaba una fuerza muy superior a la natural. Cada ataque destrozaba una parte del exoesqueleto del Acklay como si fuera mantequilla caliente.

Dos patas traseras y gran parte de la concha sobre el cuerpo central estaban destrozadas con la pesadilla sangrando profusamente.

-¡Je!- Ravel lo miro, fuego en sus puños y una mirada siniestra en su rostro.

-Adiós bichejo- Issei se acercaba con la espada en mano. Al contrario que Raynare el usaba una espada normal y corriente. Issei la clavo atravesando el exoesqueleto del cuello y cercenando la cabeza.

-Y ya está- Raynare envolvió la claymore en vendas.

El cuerpo del Acklay se disolvió en cenizas que se esparcieron por el aire dejando tras de sí un libro de cuero.

-El miedo a… ¿Las mantis religiosas?- Ravel leyó el titulo con incredulidad.

-¿Qué parte de eso era una mantis religiosa?- pregunto Shirou inseguro.

-¿Se parecía a una? Algo… en alguna medida… de cierta forma-

Issei estaba bastante inseguro, lo cierto era que el Acklay podía estar "vagamente" inspirado en una mantis, pero de ahí a que fuera la pesadilla del libro.

-Y de todos modos, ¿Quién le tiene miedo a ese monstruo?- eso era lo que Issei no conseguía entender, que alguien pudiera tenerle miedo a ese bicho.

-Mi herprana pequeña- respondió Shirou.

-¿Enserio?- Raynare le pregunto sorprendida.

-Tenía siete años cuando la vimos. Aun hoy le da algo de miedo-

-Si fuera una de zombis lo entendería- dijo Issei –Pero que de miedo Star Wars… Es patetico-

-No seas malo Issei- Shirou suspiro –Lo que me sorprende es que con todo el escándalo que hemos montado nadie haya venido- Shirou siguió a Issei y Ravel en la huida del escenario.

Shirou y los demás habían salido del aparcamiento del centro comercial e iban de regreso al Instituto.

-Eso es por los buscadores- Ravel le respondió a Shirou –Digamos que son un grupo de voluntarios que trabajan para la clave. Antes de la liberación de las pesadillas viajaban por el mundo vigilando los movimientos de la asociación y la iglesia, aparte de buscar nuevos magos para los Institutos. Ahora se mantienen al margen evitando que la gente normal se involucre con las pesadillas-

-¿No hay demasiadas cosas de la clave que no me estáis contando?- Shirou los miro molesto. La información del grupo al que ahora pertenecía le llegaba con un cuentagotas y eso lo molestaba.

-Bueno, eso es obvio, por más que te contemos ahora hasta que no llegues a Idris no sabrás todo lo que deberías saber-

-¿Idris?- Shirou miro a Ravel confuso.

-El país de La Clave-

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Tenemos país? Como en, país propio- Shirou miro incrédulo a los otros tres.

-Sep, está ubicado en Europa central, entre Alemania, Francia y Suiza. Está rodeado por enormes montañas plagadas de monstruos y toda clase de especies fantasma. Incluso tenemos a un dragón-

-¿Dragón?-

-Fafnir- Ravel disfrutaba del shock que estaba pintado en la cara de Shirou.

-Si hay un dragón, ¿no lo sabría la gente? O por lo menos la asociación o la iglesia-

-Seria así si estuviera en este mundo- respondió Issei.

-¿Este mundo? ¿Hablas de las capas del mundo que menciono Le Fay?-

-Exacto- respondió Raynare –El mundo normal es la primera capa, la siguiente es el "reverso del mundo" ahí es donde esta Idris. Una ciudad humana construida más allá de nuestro mundo-

-Por eso decís que la asociación no lo descubrirá ¿no?-

-Exacto, este mundo y el reverso del mundo están separados uno del otro mediante las "anclas"- explico Ravel –Por eso no pueden acercarse a nuestro hogar. Por mucho que ellos estén este mundo. Y mientras es cierto que aquí están los institutos la ciudad principal, Hellsalem's Lot, está en el reverso del mundo, un lugar donde ellos no tienen presencia alguna-

-La ciudad se construyó alrededor de un ancla, siendo en este caso Rhongomyniad. Conocemos las ubicaciones de algunas anclas más, pero aparte de vigilar que no les ocurra nada a estas las dejamos estar-

-¿Qué les puede ocurrir?-

-Si las anclas son destruidas este mundo y el reverso del mundo se volverán uno. Por eso se construyó Idris alrededor de Rhongomyniad, para proteger el ancla-

-¿No hay algún libro o algo así? Algo que explique más a fondo todo. Principalmente alguna cosa que me permita saber lo que necesito sin acabar con dolor de cabeza.

-Hay una película introductoria, en la que explican acerca de La Clave, la magia, las clases, y conocimientos generales acerca del reverso del mundo y de Idris. Pero con la forma inusual en que te uniste no la has visto- respondió Issei.

-¿Enserio?- Shirou se detuvo en mitad de la calle.

-Sí, se la ponen a todos los novatos que se unen a los Institutos-

-¿Y por qué no la he visto? Eso me habría ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza-

-Pereza, vaguería… hay varias razones- respondió Ravel –La principal no es que la hayamos perdido, la principal es que como ya sabias de las pesadillas preferimos cazarlas antes que sentarnos en el Instituto y ver una peli-

-Una que ya nos sabemos de memoria- dijo Issei.

-Habla por ti, ni Ravel ni yo la vimos-

-Eso es porque nacisteis en Idris. Ya sabéis todo de La Clave desde vuestra época escolar. Yo no sabía nada y me tuve que tragar la peli. Las dos horas peor invertidas de mi vida, no había mujeres en la peli. Apenas vi pechos durante dos horas ¡dos horas! Aún tengo pesadillas con eso-

-Seria todo un infierno-

Issei ignoro el tono sarcástico de Ravel.

-Por ahora vamos a dejar el libro en el Instituto-

-Después tienes clase de magia con Le Fay, Shirou, eso si no tienes nada mejor que hacer- este miro a Ravel –Aun tienes mucho que aprender y mientras Fay-chan se quede en el Instituto puede instruirte-

-¡Oho! Pero después hay práctica con Xenovia en la armería- le recordó Issei.

-Puedo hacer ambas- Shirou se encogió de hombros, le estaban ofreciendo en bandeja de plata el conocimiento y las herramientas para volverse más fuerte. Ni loco lo rechazaría.

* * *

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- Shirou anuncio entrando torpemente por la puerta, estaba más agotado de lo que nunca recordaba haberse sentido. No sabía siquiera la hora, pero a juzgar por la oscuridad de la noche debía ser muy tarde.

La práctica mágica con Le Fay comenzó con unos simples ejercicios para hacer que su od se moviera por todo su cuerpo. Esto serbia, por lo que Le Fay dijo, para que sus circuitos mágicos se habituaran al prana, dado que no los había usado en muchos años estaban bastante debilitados, si los fortalecía podría liberar más prana por su cuerpo. Después de los ejercicios pasaron a la práctica, esta vez probando diferentes magias básicas de distintos elementos. Esto fue, sin una palabra mejor que lo describiera, un desastre. Era incapaz de usar cualquier tipo de magia elemental, solo se le daba bien el refuerzo y la proyección.

En cuanto a la practica en esgrima… Xenovia barría el suelo con él. Literalmente era capaz de arrojarlo al suelo e impulsarlo una larga distancia para que limpiara polvo con el pelo. Lo bueno es que aunque estricta era una buena maestra, es decir, no importaba cuanto peleara contra ella nunca caía y de vez en cuando le daba algunos consejos para mejorar su postura o su guardia. No solían ser muy útiles para el dado que empleaba dos espadas gemelas pero si ayudaban bastante.

Después de la práctica con Xenovia Issei había llegado con un par de bolsas, había salido a comprar hamburguesas. Comieron en la cafetería todos juntos, y después de eso Issei y él fueron a la armería a entrenar, donde estuvieron casi toda la tarde enfrascados en varios duelos. Por desgracia el dolor de su cuerpo era claro indicativo de que no fue capaz de ganar ninguno, pero según Ravel ya había aguantado mucho más que algunos magos novatos.

Y aún tenía que ver la película que Ravel perdió, aunque eso estaba en tela de juicio dado que no sabía dónde podía estar la peli.

-¡Bienvenido, Onii-chan!- Illya salió del salón para recibirlo, pero por su cara debía tener peor aspecto de lo que imaginaba, eso y que se había sentado en la entrada y aun no se levantaba -¿Estas bien Onii-chan?-

-Solo cansado- ¿era normal que viera dos Illyas? –Muy cansado-

-No tienes buena cara- Sella salió al pasillo con curiosidad.

-Si bueno, es posible que se nos fuera un poco la mano- pasarse más de cinco horas entrenando no podía ser bueno.

-¿Estas enfermo?- Sella lo miraba algo preocupada.

-No, no- Shirou negó con una sonrisa –Es solo que Issei y yo hemos estado entrenando en el club de kendo toda la tarde. Al final nos pasamos un poco-

-¿Un poco?- Sella repitió incrédula. Era obvio que Shirou no se había visto, pues estaba muy sucio, y se le notaba en el rostro que estaba agotado. Pero también se notaba que estaba contento, que estaba feliz.

-Oye, Onii-chan, ¿qué tal ayer?- Illya le miro con ese gran rostro de inocencia y Shirou trago saliva, consciente de que estaba por mentirle por primera vez en toda su vida.

-Fue muy divertido Illya- Shirou se apoyó un poco en ella para poder levantarse y llegar al salón.

Shirou se dejó guiar por Illya hasta el sofá, tan cansado que no opuso resistencia alguna.

-Entonces… ¿fue divertido en casa de Issei?- Sella y Leysritt inclinaron la oreja para escuchar la respuesta de Shirou.

-Mucho, al llegar conocí a su tutor Leonard, Un joven muy extraño, pero simpático. Después me encontré con una compañera del club de kendo, Xenovia, estuvimos practicando un poco hasta que llegaron Gasper y Ravel. Gasper es, bueno él es… es majo. Ravel también es muy simpática, pero tiene la extraña manía de golpear a Issei con un abanico de papel- Shirou dejo de hablar un momento - _Y a mí, pero eso no hace falta que lo diga en alto-_

-Vaya…- - _¡¿Por qué la mitad de los que ha mencionado son mujeres?!_ \- -Eso suena muy divertido, Onii-chan-

-Sí, y hoy estudie un poco con Le Fay-

Shirou no se dio cuento de la cómica cara de piedra de Illya.

-¿POR QUÉ HAY TANTAS CHICAS EN ESA HISTORIA?-

Shirou miro confundido a Illya sin saber que contestar, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tu que tal Illya?-

-¿Eh? ¿Y…yo?- Illya parpadeo como un pez –B... Bueno, eso es… es decir…-

-¿Eh?- Shirou la miro curioso.

-¿Illya-sama?- Sella la miraba intrigada.

-¡Nada! ¡No ha pasado nada!- Illya se escapó de la habitación corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Shirou miro a Sella en busca de respuestas, pero esta se encogió de hombros tan perdida como él.

-¿Al menos sabe que aún tenemos que cenar?- la primera intervención de Leysritt en la conversación provoco que ambos se giraran a verla.

-Pondré la mesa, Shirou ve a llamarla-

-En realidad quería…

-Ve. Por. Ella-

-Enseguida- Shirou corrió escaleras arriba, siguiendo el mismo camino que Illya –Illya, hay que cenar- del otro lado se oyeron algunos golpes y un reclamo infantil.

-¡Voy, Onii-chan!-

La cena transcurrió sin percances, esta vez como no había molestado a Sella al ayudarla a preparar la cena estuvo inusualmente amable, pero esto siempre pasaba cuando no estaba para quitarla trabajo. No hay que decir que últimamente era muy feliz.

-¿Mañana después de las clases vamos al Instituto? Y de todas formas, ¿de quién es el número? ¿Ravel? ¿Le Fay? De Xenovia no creo… ni de Gasper- el mensaje lo recibió tarde, casi a medianoche –De todos modos, imaginaba que iríamos dado que aún tengo varias clases pendientes con Le Fay-

Después de ver el desempeño que tuvo en las clases de hoy quedo más intrigada que decepcionada. Por lo visto los magos clase Knight no solían tener mucha afinidad con los elementos, no al menos una muy fuerte, había excepciones claro, pero por lo general su elemento solía ser algo débil, más orientado al uso de técnicas que otra cosa. Que él no fuera capaz de usar ningún elemento era "extraordinariamente raro" y a juzgar por la cara de Le Fay quería investigar más. Mucho más. Por eso había programado clases todas las tardes después de comer. Pesado pero efectivo.

Por otra parte entrenar con espadas siempre venía bien, sobre todo si peleaba con ellas.

Por eso el entrenamiento era tan importante, tenía toda clase de armas, lugar para entrenar y compañeros para hacerlo, era obvio que continuaría.

-Supongo que mañana me aclararan más-

Y así se fue a dormir, esperando con impaciencia el día siguiente…

-¿Acaban de cerrar la puerta? Desde luego se ha oído como la puerta-

Shirou miro al pasillo con una creciente sensación de incertidumbre dentro de él.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-

* * *

-¿Otra vez te han pillado espiando?-

-No me han pi… quiero decir, ¿cómo puedes pensar que estaba espiando?-

Era de mañana y ambos chicos se encontraban en la entrada a la academia. Issei estaba al igual que la última vez escondido entre los matorrales. Shirou le miro a la cara, Issei aparentaba estar completamente ofendido, pero una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro lo traicionaba.

-Jajajajajajajajaja-

Issei le miro molesto antes de unirse a la risa.

-¿Y ahora vosotros por qué reis?-

-Qué mala espina dais-

Shirou se giró sorprendido reconociendo las voces.

-¿Ravel? ¿Raynare? ¿Xenovia? ¿Le Fay? ¿Gasper?- Illya tenía razón, había demasiadas chicas.

-Cojonudo- Issei sonrió al ver al equipo completo -¡Esto va a ser la polla!-

Ravel le golpeo en la cabeza cuando grito.

-No estoy tan seguro de que sea bueno para él- le dijo Shirou a Xenovia.

-Issei a menudo olvida de cuanto lo golpea Ravel-

-Aunque no sepas por que lo hace- Gasper estaba vestido igual que la primera vez que se conocieron, bolsa de papel incluida.

-¿Por pervertido?- sugirió Raynare.

-Mientras Xenovia-sama no haga lo de la última vez no habrá problema-

-¿Última vez?- Shirou los miraba interesado -¿Qué es lo de la última vez?-

-Cuando trajo una caja de condones y le pidió a Issei que practicaran- respondió Ravel bufando molesta con su amiga.

-¿Qué hiciste que?- Shirou miraba a la peliazul estupefacto.

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-

-Y la falta de sentido común ataca de nuevo- dijo Raynare.

-¡¿El hecho de que quisieran lincharme te parece poco?!- le grito Issei incrédulo.

-Issei-sama, cada vez que lo pillan espiando en los baños quieren lincharlo-

-¿Tanto le pillan?- la pregunta de Shirou no iba dirigida a alguien en concreto, todos podían contestarla.

-Antes le pillaban varias veces al día, ahora con las pesadillas es un par a la semana- al final fue Gasper quien le contesto.

-Recuerdo que las del club de kendo estaban preocupadas por si me pasaba algo- rememoro Issei –La presidenta dijo que era tan antinatural que no espiase que podría tener una depresión-

-¿Qué clase de persona eras que por no espiar creen que tengas una depresión?- pregunto Shirou incrédulo.

-Soy una persona complicada. Como las cebollas yo también tengo múltiples capas- presumió Issei.

-¿Una capa de coraje, y tres de perversión?- sugirió Raynare.

-Exacto- Issei afirmo orgulloso –Espera… ¡Eso no!-

-Lo has dicho tú- afirmo Shirou.

-¡¿Tú también?!- Issei se lamentó –¿Porque todos os metéis conmigo?-

-Hay varias hipótesis- respondió Raynare guiñándole un ojo a Shirou.

-La más extendida es que eres un pervertido-

Shirou termino de clavar el último clavo sobre el ataúd. Issei se tiro al suelo dramáticamente.

-Todos están contra mí-

-Hai. Hai- Ravel le dio golpecitos con un palo –Levanta y ponte a andar, las clases van a empezar-

-Entendido- Issei retiro el palo de un manotazo y se levantó del suelo.

-¿Quedamos en la hora del almuerzo en la azotea?-

-No tiene que preguntarlo, Issei-sama-

-Nos vemos chicos, hermano- Gasper se despidió de ellos sin quitarse la bolsa de papel de la cabeza.

-Hasta luego- se despidió Shirou.

Xenovia e Issei iban con él a clase, eso le parecía curioso, principalmente el como nunca se había dado cuenta de eso. Ambos no eran el tipo de persona de la que uno se olvidara al poco tiempo, para bien o para mal.

-Y un día más- suspiro el pelirrojo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo, planeaba hacerlo más largo pero al final hay quedo.

Sé que dije que en el anterior vendrían todas las explicaciones, al menos la gran mayoría, pero no se pudo evitar meter alguna en este. Si tenéis alguna idea para las pesadillas mandadla por review, salvo los servants, como ya mencione al principio del capítulo ya hay planes para ellos. Grandes planes.

Un saludo.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No poseo ningún personaje, de ser así esto no sería un fanfic.

Si es rated M es porque puede haber algunas cosas que ofendan o hieran la sensibilidad de algún lector, aunque eso se toma por descontado cuando DxD está involucrado, si no te gusta no leas.

En respuesta al review.

Ikari no Ryujin. Se menciona que Fafnir está en Idris, pero no se dice nada del gran grial. En fate apocrypha el grial no fue corrompido dado que los Einzbern convocaron a Amakusa Shirou Tokisada en lugar de Angra Mainyu. En fate kaleid la tercera guerra es como en el mundo de Fate Stay, aquí convocaron a Angra Mainyu. Eso cambia la historia canon de fate apocrypha, y eso es algo que pienso desarrollar más adelante. En cuanto a Shirou descubriendo a Illya, eso está planeado para el segundo arco, aunque ya digo que no hablaran de ello cuando lo descubra.

* * *

-Aquí está la pizza que encargo- Shirou abrió la bolsa roja y saco de su interior una caja de cartón cuadrada caliente. Una pizza pepperoni estaba en su interior.

-Gracias jovencito- Un amable anciano le respondió.

Shirou le sonrió tenso.

- _¿Cómo llegamos a esto?_ \- Estaba vestido como un repartidor de pizza, una furgoneta estaba parada en la acera detrás de él con Xenovia al volante. Él se encontraba delante del anciano entregando una pizza. Mientras Issei y Gasper se habían colado en la casa del anciano por la ventana del sótano para encontrar a una pesadilla.

Todo había empezado hace un par de horas, cuando al salir de la escuela fueron al Instituto, allí Le Fay les dijo que una pesadilla se había asentado en la casa de una familia de la nueva zona residencial. La pesadilla aparentemente era algún tipo de peluche que la madre había comprado para la hija. A él saber tanto le parecía acoso, pero como no podía hacer nada tuvo que cerrar el pico. Se decidió por votación, lo que quiere decir que Ravel y Raynare manipularon para no salir escogidas, quienes irían a por la nueva pesadilla. Se decidió que iría él junto con Issei, Xenovia y Gasper.

La primera sorpresa llego al ir al aparcamiento subterráneo del Instituto. Allí descubrió que había multitud de vehículos distintos, ya fueran motos, coches, camiones, furgonetas… Todos ellos tenían letreros de distintas tiendas, según Issei hasta tenían vehículos de los federales. Ninguno le dijo de donde consiguieron los vehículos y el no pregunto más. Aprovecharon cuando la familia se fue para cumplir el pedido que el anciano había hecho, una pizza pepperoni. Issei menciono que el anciano debía tener un estomago fuerte, y a pesar de la situación Shirou se encontró de acuerdo con él.

Por eso se encontraba aquí en este momento, enfrente de la puerta del amable anciano, con Xenovia detrás de él y Gasper e Issei dentro de la casa.

-Espera un momento, iré por el dinero-

-No hay prisa- le respondió.

Shirou miro a Xenovia en busca de alguna señal de los otros dos, pero esta se encogió de hombros. Originalmente estaba planeado que ella saliera con él. Pero aparte de que serían extraño dos repartidores para una pizza con su falta de sentido común podría meterles en algún apuro solamente hablando.

-Curioso, no encuentro mi billetera- la voz del anciano le llego desde el interior de la casa.

-No se preocupe, no tenemos más repartos.- aparte, estaba seguro de que Issei estaba involucrado en eso.

Como si quisiera darle la razón Gasper se asomó desde la ventana del segundo piso y le lanzo algo.

Al atraparlo vio que era una cartera.

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno joven, me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco, no soy capaz de encontrar mi cartera-

-No hay problema- Shirou sudaba a mares, la cartera del anciano guardada en su bolsillo trasero.

-Issei, date prisa…-

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Shirou abrió los ojos antes de soltar la pizza y correr al interior de la casa.

-¡Anciano!-

El grito venia de la cocina, el hombre estaba apoyado contra la pared con una mano en el pecho y una expresión de miedo.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

-H… H… He oído algo. Algo que venia del sótano- el anciano estaba respirando muy rápido, claramente asustado.

-Llame a la policía- Shirou se acercó a la puerta del sótano.

-¿Qué vas a hacer muchacho?-

-Si no le importa echare un vistazo- Shirou solo necesito ver un asentimiento de cabeza y abrió la puerta, la luz estaba apagada, Shirou bajo las escaleras y al hacerlo se tapó la boca para reprimir una inmensa carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. Issei estaba en mitad del sótano sobre su cabeza había un muñeco de felpa aporreándolo, un oso de peluche.

-Deja de reírte y ayúdame- Issei le grito con los ojos inyectados en sangre, pero Shirou se quedó allí riéndose en voz baja.

-Es que…. Estas peleando con un peluche- Shirou apenas podía mantenerse serio, la risa luchaba por escapar de su boca.

-¡Y es una batalla épica! ¡Ahora date prisa! ¡Venga!- no podía alzar mucho la voz por si el anciano les oía, pero a Issei ganas no le faltaban con el peluche ahora estrangulándolo.

-¿Ese es Ted?- Shirou se sorprendió al reconocer al peliche de una película que vio hace tiempo con su hermana.

-¡Date prisa!-

Shirou se acercó a él y tiro del muñeco de felpa.

-¡No sale!-

-¡Pues sigue tirando!-

Shirou rezaba por que el anciano no bajase, o por que la policía no llegara muy pronto, porque si lo hiciesen la escena seria surrealista. Issei gritando con un peluche aferrado a su cabeza intentando estrangularlo y él tirando de este. Muy normal.

-Aghhh- Issei se estaba poniendo de un interesante color morado.

-¡Mierda!- Shirou apoyo un pie en la mesa y tiro del muñeco con todas sus fuerzas.

Al desprenderse el muñeco de Issei Shirou lo arrojo por encima de su cabeza retrocediendo a grandes pasos antes de chocar con una estantería metálica.

-Auch-

El peluche acabo sobre la estantería de metal antes de saltar para continuar su batalla con Issei. El peluche le dio una patada en la cabeza antes de aterrizar y patear a Shirou en la espinilla.

-¡Pero será!- Shirou salto de dolor sujetándose la pierna.

-¡Maldito peluche!- Issei se arrojó sobre él, pero el peluche salto antes de que Issei le atrapara y este se golpeó la cabeza contra la estantería de metal.

-Ven aquí- Shirou se acercó por detrás del peluche, dispuesto a atraparlo, pero el peluche se escurrió entre sus piernas y le golpeo en sus partes nobles –¿De que esta hecho?- pregunto con voz aguda y gesto de dolor.

-Es una pesadilla, quien sabe- Issei se levantó gruñendo.

-¿Dónde está tu arma?-

-Perdida. No quiero hablar más del tema- Shirou le miro incrédulo.

Pero no pudieron seguir con la conversación, el oso de peluche llego a atacar otra vez.

Shirou fue el objetivo del oso, este salto para golpearlo en la cara, pero este lo golpeo con una bandeja que había en el sótano.

-¡Woooooo!- Issei grito animado al ver al peluche volar hasta la mesa del centro –Ahora falta eliminarlo-

-¿Tienes algo para hacerlo?- le pregunto, Issei solo metió la mano en su bolsillo.

El peluche salto hacia ellos en el aire, en una posición para dar una patada voladora. Le dio de lleno a Issei y lo tiro al suelo. Después comenzó de nuevo a estrangularlo, difícil porque sus brazos no le daban, pero lo resolvía con empeño.

-Tiempo muerto- Issei golpeo el suelo varias veces con la mano.

-Esto no es lucha libre- Shirou se engancho al peluche y tiro de él.

Shirou le quito al peluche de encima, pero este empezó a golpearle en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¡Mierda! ¡Para!-

-Lánzamelo ¡Estoy solo!-

Shirou se revolvió contra el peluche alejándolo de su cabeza –¡Atrapa!-

-¡Lo tengo!- Issei atrapo al peluche -¡Muere mierdecilla!- y lo acuchillo repetidas veces con un pelador de patatas. El peluche dejo de moverse y se convirtió en cenizas.

-¿Un pelador de patatas?- Shirou le miro incrédulo.

-Lo que tenía a mano- Issei se encogió de hombros.

Las sirenas de policía ya sonaban en la calle.

-¿Y ahora?- Shirou miro a Issei inseguro.

-Ahora te dejo inconsciente y así la poli no sospecha de ti, como no se ha robado nada no investigaran creyendo que sería algún animal- Issei se acercó a Shirou quien parecía reacio con el plan –Como las luces están apagadas que has resbalado será creíble-

-Creo que podríamos hacer un plan mejor-

-Podríamos- acepto Issei –Pero no hay mucho tiempo-

-Al menos intenta que no me golpe muy fuerte- Issei llevo la mano a su cabeza.

-Tiene que ser creíble- su voz tenía un leve tono de disculpa.

-Genial-

Al menos lo dejo KO con un hechizo. Lo último que vio después de caer fue a Issei acercándose a él tras recoger el libro.

-E…. E..Ya… ¡Emiya!- Shirou reacciono al fin, frotándose el cráneo adolorido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-¿Estas bien?- a Shirou aún le costó un poco orientarse, pero una vez que lo logro vio que estaba en una cama.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Te caíste por las escaleras joven- el amable anciano se acercó a ellos.

-Un accidente pelín patético, pero como estabas ayudando a mi abuelo no diré nada Emiya- ahora Shirou miro a la chica que le estaba hablando, largo cabello castaño y ojos dorados. La capitana del club de arquería.

-¿Mitsuzuri-san?- Shirou la miro confuso.

-La misma- la chica le hizo el símbolo de la victoria.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Shirou miro al anciano, en secreto rezando por que no hubiesen pillado a Issei o Gasper.

-Mi yerno dejo la ventana del sótano abierta y un gato se coló- Shirou miro al anciano incrédulo, ¿de qué gato hablaba? –Me temo que al bajar a comprobarlo te caíste por las escaleras. La policía busco un poco pero al ver que nada había sido robado decidieron retirarse-

-Ya veo- Shirou se rasco la cabeza aliviado por que no hubiesen pillado a los dos que se colaron por la ventana –Es un alivio saber que nadie se coló en la casa-

-Si. Aunque me ha sorprendido Emiya, no sabía que trabajabas-

Shirou miro a su compañera.

-Comencé hace poco- mejor no dar más datos y que algo desentonara.

-No lo sabía-

-No es que lo vaya diciendo por ahí. De hecho agradecería que no lo contaras, no quiero que nadie lo sepa- Shirou se rasco la nuca tenso, sabiendo como sonaba lo que estaba diciendo.

-Emiya, tu… ¿Tienes deudas con la yakuza?-

-¿He?- Shirou la miro completamente en blanco, sin saber de dónde había venido esa pregunta.

-Bueno, como últimamente te juntas con Hyoudou el personal no sabe que pensar-

- _En serio Issei, ¿tienes idea de lo mal que te ve la gente en la escuela?_ -

Shirou intentó despejar la mente, hasta cierto punto la yakuza sería una explicación más realista de su actual situación.

-No tengo problemas con la yakuza- viendo que eso podría quedar algo cojo Shirou añadió rápidamente –Ni tengo tratos con ella ni nada parecido. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso nunca hasta que lo has mencionado-

-Bueno, era una broma. Tranquilo hombre-

- _Por tu rostro claramente no lo era_ -

-Es solo que es malo para ti que te juntes con el pervertido de la escuela-

Shirou se molestó ante esto. Era ya bastante claro que en la escuela Issei solo era visto como el pervertido de turno. Mientras que esto era casi peor de lo que ellos sabían aún tenía muchas cosas buenas que la gente no sabía ver.

-Tengo que regresar al trabajo, Mitsuzuri-san- esta pareció apenada pensando que había dicho algo malo, pero Shirou se retiró antes de que pudiera decir nada. Miro a ambos lados de la calle después de salir de la casa, pero Xenovia debía haber movido el coche por que este no estaba por ningún lado.

-Y ahora me toca andar al Instituto, muy bien-

Sin señales de ningún conocido no le quedó más remedio que irse andando, aunque se llevó la bolsa de pizza, sería muy extraño si la dejara, aún más extraño que marcharse andando fingiendo ser un repartidor de pizza.

- _De todos modos la gente ya me mira raro_ -

Debería deshacerse de la ropa de repartidor antes de que alguien más que conocía lo viera.

-Shirou- o hasta que Xenovia volviera por él.

-¿Por qué aun usas ese coche?- montar en algo que tenía dibujos de pizzas no era lo que más le apetecía.

-Somos repartidores de pizza-

-No lo somos-

-Eso dice el letrero del coche-

-De serlo te estas comiendo la mercancía-

-Necesita fuerzas para hacer el reparto- Issei le hablo desde el interior de la furgoneta, también comiendo pizza.

Shirou suspiro antes de mirar en todas direcciones en la calle, tras esto abrió la puerta y entro en la furgoneta.

-¿Pizza?- Issei le ofreció una caja.

-Prefiero una de queso- Gasper rebusco un poco y le tendió una caja.

-Gracias- Shirou la abrió y vio dentro. Una pizza de queso fundido estaba escondida en el interior de la caja -¿Tienes el libro?-

Issei afirmo con la boca llena, señalando con la cabeza un estante. Encima de algunas cajas estaba un cuaderno de tapa roja.

-Creía que los libros eran antiguos-

-Hasta hace pocos años los hacían-

-Eso solo aumenta nuestro trabajo- se lamentó Shirou.

-Puede ser. Xenovia, al Instituto-

-Recibido-

La furgoneta dio una vuelta de campana y se encamino en la dirección contraria.

-Y dime Issei, ¿Qué se siente perder ante Ted?- Shirou le miro con una sonrisa inocente.

-Tu tampoco lo has hecho muy bien- replico Issei.

-¿De qué está hablando?- Xenovia miro por el retrovisor -¿Ted?-

-De nada- Issei miro furibundo a Shirou, retándolo a hablar más de la cuenta.

-De la pesadilla- Shirou le miro un poco antes de suspirar –el caso es que la tenemos, vamos al Instituto y dejemos el libro-

-Eso está hecho-

-"Miedo a los peluches"- leyó Gasper.

-Espera, espera, espera. Dice, ¿peluches?, ¿miedo a los peluches?- Issei miro incrédulo al joven rubio.

-Así es, hermano-

-No sabía ni que se los podía tener miedo- dijo Shirou.

-Olvida eso, ¿por qué demonios era Ted? Ese oso mola-

-Espera- Xenovia detuvo la furgoneta -¿Perdiste ante un peluche?-

-Sin comentarios- respondió Issei.

-Hermano…-

-¡Era muy violento vale! ¡Nada más verme me salto a la cabeza! ¡Intento estrangularme!-

-Era un peluche- le recordó Shirou –Un peluche, bastante violento sí, pero no dejaba de ser un peluche-

-Te golpeo en las pelotas- le recordó Issei.

-Puedo vivir sin recordar eso- replico Shirou –Pero yo no fui quien pidió tiempo muerto contra un peluche-

-Te odio- Issei le fulmino con la mirada –Os odio a todos-

-Eso no cambiara que perdiste con Ted, el oso de peluche- Shirou lanzo el último clavo sobre el ataúd.

-Esta os la guardo- Issei les miro furioso, si las miradas matasen…

El resto del viaje pasó en tranquilidad, con Issei aun sin dirigirles la palabra y Xenovia comiendo pizza al volante. Shirou no sabía cómo la policía no les paraba, pero según palabras de Gasper "eran unos inútiles que nunca sabían hacer nada a derechas". Shirou personalmente creía que eso le pegaba más a Issei, y que Gasper probablemente solo lo repitiera.

Dejar el libro en el Instituto fue coser y cantar, lo dejaron en la biblioteca y después tuvo su clase de magia con Le Fay y después practica con Xenovia, se veía que Issei aún estaba molesto. Salió del Instituto casi a medianoche tan agotado como el día anterior. El camino a su casa fue rápido y pronto estuvo en la calle, pero había algo que nunca antes había visto.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Y esa mansión?- Esa mañana no había una mansión frente a su casa -¿Cómo han podido construirla tan rápido?-

La respuesta era de hecho obvia para él. Magia. Aunque quién y por qué… estaba demasiado cansado para andar pensándolo. Simplemente negó con la cabeza y entro en su casa.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-

-Bienvenido Shirou- Leysritt le saludo sin moverse del sofá frente a la tele.

-Yo, Leysritt- Shirou la saludo yendo a la cocina -¿Y Sella?-

-Ya se ha acostado. Es muy tarde- le respondió desde el sofá.

-Ya veo- saco el plato que Sella había dejado en el microondas y se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Leysritt -¿Qué ves?-

-Ted 2-

-¿En serio?- ya había visto a ese oso estrangulando a Issei, ese oso ya le había golpeado suficiente esta tarde, ¿ahora también tenía que verlo en la tele?

-Hmmm, es divertida-

-Prueba a pelear con él- susurro Shirou.

-¿Decías?-

-Nada, nada-

Shirou comió al lado de Leysritt viendo la peli, la épica búsqueda de un oso de peluche para que se reconociera su derecho como ciudadano y poder usar el semen de su amigo para ser padre. Dado que habían pasado menos de 24 horas desde que el susodicho oso le había golpeado en sus partes bajas no estaba muy interesado en si lo reconocían como persona o no.

-Últimamente llegas muy tarde. Eso cuando duermes en casa-

-¿En serio?-

Shirou miro a Leysritt.

-¿Una novia secreta?-

-¡Heeeee!- Shirou la miro incrédulo.

-Parece que no. Tal vez un novio- Leysritt continuaba mirando la tele como si no hubiera preguntado nada. Pero Shirou la conocía.

La conocía lo bastante bien para poder notar el fino movimiento tirante de su labio superior, el movimiento aparentemente perezoso que tenían sus ojos. Leysritt podía ser muy perezosa, pero cuando el tema en cuestión eran las burlas no había quien la superara. De pequeño muchas veces tuvo que aprender esa valiosa lección por las malas.

-¿Por qué preguntarías eso?-

Leysritt no le dio una respuesta, solo se encogió de hombros. Eso traducido al idioma común significaba "solo quiero burlarme de ti"

-Creo que me voy a ir a la cama _antes de que me hagas más preguntas incomodas_ -

-Hmmm- Leysritt solo le despidió con una mano, aun atenta a la película.

Shirou dejo el plato en el fregadero y subió las escaleras. Dejo su mochila en la cama y se dirigió al baño.

-Un buen baño me vendría bien. Aunque considerando lo que paso la última vez…- Shirou dejo de hablar sonrojándose un poco.

Había tardado horas en despertarse después de que Illya le lanzara algo rojo, mejor asegurarse.

-¿Illya? ¿Estás en el baño?-

-¿Onii-chan?- la voz de Illya le llego desde el interior del baño.

-Vale. Volveré luego-

-¡Lo siento!-

-Nada, nada- Shirou regreso a su habitación, sin nada que hacer hasta que Illya saliera del baño. Se quitó la parte superior de su uniforme y la dejo encima de la silla, quedando en una camiseta de manga corta beis. Jugueteo con el móvil, principalmente para ver si hoy también le llegaban mensajes a medianoche, pero no fue así. El móvil estaba en silencio sin ningún mensaje. Hoy al menos grabo los números de todos los del Instituto para futuras referencias.

-¡Onii-chan!- Illya se asomó por la puerta.

-Illya- la saludo

-Ya he terminado-

-Entendido-

Shirou se levantó de la cama y se encamino al baño, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana pequeña.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Illya no contesto, solo se puso roja y se dio la vuelta escapando a su habitación.

-¿Qué bicho la ha picado?-

Era un comportamiento extraño en su hermana, y ella ya tendía a actuar extraño a su alrededor.

El baño le sentó como un nacimiento, el agua caliente era insuperable para las heridas de batalla con el oso de peluche Ted. Algo que no esperaba que Leysritt supiera, ya se burlaba de él lo suficiente sin saber que había sido golpeado por un oso de peluche.

Eso con un sueño reparador fue suficiente para dejarlo como nuevo a la mañana siguiente, esta vez incluso se puso el despertador para asegurarse de levantarse pronto y cocinar el desayuno para todos. Por desgracia los ingredientes no eran tan geniales como en el Instituto, con lo que había aquí no podría hacer un desayuno de cinco estrellas.

-Bueno, puede no ser muy lujoso, pero es lo que se puede hacer- corto las verduras, preparo la masa, y al poco tiempo hizo unas sencillas tortillas de grano rellenas de múltiples verduras, como huevos revueltos con aguacate y tomate en rodajas, trozos de vegetales verdes y coloridas tiras de pimiento.

-¿Has madrugado?- Sella lo miraba reprobatoriamente desde la escalera. Ya estaba arreglada con su vestuario habitual.

-Solo un poco, hoy tengo actividades del club de kendo hasta tarde, por eso me quedare a dormir en casa de Issei. Considera el desayuno una disculpa por no venir en el resto del día-

Sella podía querer quejarse, pero la enorme pila de fajitas para el desayuno la detuvo.

-Bueno…-

-Me voy ahora, despídeme de Leysritt e Illya-

-Lo hare- Sella le grito desde la cocina tomando una fajita.

Shirou salió de la casa echándose la mochila al hombro y subió a su bicicleta, yendo a la escuela, observando el paisaje cambiante a su alrededor. En poco tiempo llego ante la escuela, y para su gran sorpresa Issei estaba de pie ante la puerta en vez de escondido detrás de algún matorral.

-Es raro que estés fuera, ¿qué pasa?-

-No sé, es como si ocurriera algo. Es extraño, como si hubiera una perturbación en la fuerza-

-¿A este que le pasa?- Ravel venia por el mismo camino que Issei había tomado, el camino que venía desde el Instituto.

-¿Aun estas molesto por lo de ayer?- Shirou consideraba que era poco probable, para estas alturas ya debería de habérsele pasado.

-Nah- Issei lo desestimo con un movimiento de manos, dando a entender que su pensamiento era correcto –Ocurre algo distinto-

-¿Y sabes lo que es?- Raynare le pregunto curiosa, Issei estaba más serio de lo que le habían visto en mucho tiempo.

-No, pero debe ser algo importante, mi sentido perverso me está avisando de que algo va a ocurrir-

-¿Sentido perverso? Será sentido pervertido…- a su lado Ravel asintió de acuerdo con él.

-Shirou, ¿ya te había dicho que te odiaba no?-

-Ayer mismo me lo dijiste dos o tres veces- Shirou suministro amablemente.

-Yaaaaaaa. Son pocas-

-Para tu usual si-

-¿Verdad? Definitivamente deberá decírtelo más-

-Te repetirías mucho, perderías originalidad-

-Eso sería un problema-

-Hay que pensar en cosas nuevas, nuevas opciones, nuevos caminos, nuevos senderos-

-Me sorprende que suenes como un sabio siendo todo un pervertido-

-¡Soy el Ero-sennin de Fuyuki!- Issei grito a los cuatro vientos lleno con un inmenso orgullo.

-Eso no es algo por lo que estar orgulloso-

-¡Pues por supuesto que sí!-

Gasper solo miraba de un lado a otro rápidamente como en un partido de tenis.

-Te harás daño en el cuello Gasper- Le Fay le sujeto la cabeza suavemente –Lo que está olvidando, Issei-sama, es que hoy vuelven de la excursión los de tercer curso-

-¡Bakana!- Issei se estremeció de miedo, incapaz de aceptar lo que Le Fay había dicho.

-¡Aho!- Raynare le grito golpeándolo en la cabeza -¿Cómo has podido olvidar eso?-

-Y a mí que me cuentas, los demás también lo sabíais no-

-¿¡Quien está siempre atontado con los pechos hu!?- Shirou tenía la sensación que el reclamo de Ravel era más de nivel personal, como si se quejase de que no estuviese obsesionado con los suyos. Desde luego no era él quien pensaba decirlo en voz alta.

-¡Parad!- el grito de Shirou causo que todos se detuvieran -¿Qué pasa con el tercer año?-

-El grupo "Gremory"- Issei hablo con una linterna apuntando a su cabeza desde debajo.

-El efecto se pierde si es de día- Shirou le quito la linterna de un tirón -¿Y? ¿Qué pasa con el grupo Gremory? ¿Y de dónde demonios has sacado la linterna?-

-La líder, Rías Gremory-sama, es la hermana pequeña de uno de los magos más poderosos de la asociación. También conoce a Issei-sama desde hace un tiempo y sabe que le oculta algo. La linterna la ha cogido del Instituto- Shirou presto atención a la explicación de Le Fay.

-Y quiere saber que es- Le Fay afirmo con la cabeza.

-Lo que es peor es que tiene a un grupo de magos con ella- replico Ravel –El "club de investigación de lo oculto" un grupo de cuatro magos pertenecientes a la asociación en nuestra misma escuela-

-Eso sin contar al consejo estudiantil- añadió Xenovia.

-Odio vuestras sorpresitas- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Así te ahorras spoilers- soltó Issei.

-Tranquilo hombre, por el consejo estudiantil ni te preocupes, si no matas o violas a alguien no te llamaran- Ravel le palmeo la espalda ignorando por completo a Issei.

-Issei, ¿cuantas veces has ido por acosar a estudiantes?-

-¿Es una broma?-

-Mezclada con auténtica preocupación-

-Que majo- el castaño fulminaba al pelirrojo con la mirada. Este solo sonreía inocente.

-Para responder a tu pregunta Shirou, nunca lo han llamado-

-¿Enserio?- Shirou miraba a la rubia impresionado, Ravel asintió –Tío me has decepcionado-

-¡Lo seeeee!- Issei se tiro al suelo llorando dramáticamente.

-No le des ánimos- Raynare paso a su lado dirigiéndose al aula.

-Cuando terminemos las clases iremos a comer a una tienda de comida rápida, después a cazar pesadillas-

-¿Y qué pasa con los Gremory?-

-Meh, están ahí, sí, pero mientras no sepan nada de La Clave estaremos bien-

Shirou miro al grupo yendo al interior de la academia, eran incorregibles. Al final él también les siguió al interior.

Al alcanzar a Issei le encontró hablando con una hermosa joven de largo cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules. Su rostro estaba enmarcado por dos mechones rojos cruzados sobre su frente. El uniforme estaba especialmente abultado en la parte del pecho.

-No sé a qué te refieres Rias-sempai, como sigas hablándome todos los hombres me van a linchar-

- _Ya quieren lincharte por espiar. Aunque eso en algunos casos será porque tú lo haces y ellos no_ -

-Ya veo. Seguirás fingiendo ignorancia pues- la pelirroja termino de bajar las escaleras con paso grácil y elegante –Que tengas un buen día Issei- Shirou noto que aunque su rostro no dejaba escapar ninguna emoción su voz había detonado un poco de tristeza al despedirse de Issei.

Rias paso a su lado sin mirarle, aunque como era natural no debería tener ningún motivo para mirarlo, por otra parte él tenía algo que preguntarle al castaño.

-¿De qué iba eso?-

-¿Hu?-

-Gremory-sempai, ¿qué quería?-

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh… No me acuerdo- al ver la mirada de Shirou ya se puso serio –No me mires así, es ver esos pechotes y me olvido de todo, pierdo el norte-

-¿Tú nunca eres serio verdad?- Shirou empezó a subir las escaleras dejando atrás al castaño, este se apresuró en alcanzarlo.

-Preocúpate cuando lo sea… Me preguntaba por las pesadillas-

-Joder. ¿Saben?-

-Nada, solo que algo está invadiendo Fuyuki, pero con las cartas de clase por ahí no nos molestaran mucho-

-Siempre que no sean quienes las están reuniendo-

-No creo, de serlo habrían vuelto de la excursión con alguna excusa en vez de quedarse-

-No puedo decir que eso no tenga sentido-

-¿Entonces reconoces que tengo razón?-

Shirou se detuvo de golpe, mirándole serio.

-Eso sería establecer un peligroso precedente-

-Solo sería una vez-

-Así es como empiezas estas cosas-

Shirou e Issei continuaron subiendo las escaleras enfrascados en su conversación que derivo en temas sexuales, cortesía de Issei. En ese momento Shirou puso el piloto automático y lo ignoro lo mejor que pudo.

La clase paso como se estaba haciendo habitual, con Xenovia, Raynare e Issei hablando en voz baja y él metiéndose en la conversación ocasionalmente. El profesor parece molesto, pero no dice nada, por el lado bueno ya debería saber que regañar a Issei y Xenovia no sirve de mucho, por el malo sería que tal y como ocurrió con Mitsuzuri la gente empezara a pensar mal de él. Bueno, de todos modos nunca le importo demasiado lo que la gente pensara.

La campana del recreo sonó y el grupo se reunió con Le Fay, Gasper y Ravel en la azotea. Issei resumió en poco su conversación con Rias en la escalera al principio de la mañana.

-¿Entonces no saben de las pesadillas como tal?-

-Nope. Solo saben que algo mágico está moviéndose en Fuyuki, nada más-

Raynare se relajó al escuchar a Issei.

-Entonces no debería haber mucho problema, mientras no derroten a las pesadillas y reúnan libros no debería haber problema-

-El problema es que sabemos que lo harán- Raynare fulmino a Issei, pero este siguió hablando –Conocemos a Rias, si algo ocurre y puede ayudar se sentirá obliga a hacerlo. Y si ella actúa Akeno, Kiba y Koneko la seguirán-

-Y ahí esta el problema- reconoció Shirou –Siendo cuatro magos habrá varias pesadillas de las que podrán encargarse solos-

-Y así se harán con libros- concluyo Le Fay.

-Bien, ¿ideas para evitarlo?-

-¿Se pueden aportar ideas con elementos… ilegales?-

Issei miro a Gasper largamente.

-Claro que se puede, si no nos pillan no hay nada ilegal-

-Me dais miedo-

-Pues ten cuidado Shirou-sama, podrías ser considerado cómplice por un tribunal-

-Muy graciosa Le Fay-

-No te preocupes Shirou, podemos librarnos mediante sobornos-

-¿No estas demasiado segura de eso Xenovia?-

-Experiencia-

-No quiero saber más-

-Mejor. Por desgracia mientras que las ideas "fuera del ámbito legal" son divertidas también son difíciles de llevar a cabo. Necesitamos un plan mejor-

El silencio reino después, cada uno pensando en maneras de librarse de grupo Gremory y evitar que se involucraran con las pesadillas. En un determinado momento Xenovia y Gasper dejaron de pensar y comieron su almuerzo, Issei de vez en cuando soltaba alguna risa pervertida, por lo que no era muy elocuente al hacerles creer que estaba pensando en una solución al problema entre manos.

-¿Estás pensando en el problema, Issei?- Ravel le pregunto con voz calmada y controlada, mala señal para Shirou.

-Sep, el gran problema de cómo pueden ser esos pechos tan grandes-

PUM

-¿Es que nunca aprende?- Shirou veía a Issei estampado en la barandilla de la azotea.

-Rara vez- respondió Le Fay –Issei-sama, ¿podemos tomar como hecho que saben de las pesadillas por Koneko Toujo y Kiba Yuuto?-

-Son los únicos del grupo Gremory que no estaban de excursión, al ver lo que ocurría probablemente decidirían esperar al regreso de Rias y Akeno y ya pensar que hacer. Aunque no veo como saber eso nos puede ayudar ahora-

-Nos podría haber ayudado antes- Ravel le lanzo una mirada envenenada.

-Tú misma lo has dicho Ravel, antes-

-No estas ayudando Xenovia-

-Eso es…

-Dejadlo las dos, Ravel-sama, Xenovia-sama- Le Fay interviene antes de que la pelea vaya a más.

-Bien- a regañadientes Ravel acepta, Xenovia no parece muy interesada en el tema en cuestión.

-¿Cómo evitar que los Gremory se involucren con las pesadillas? Ese es ahora nuestro gran problema-

-Y no olvidemos las cartas de clase, si no sabemos quiénes las están reuniendo no podemos evitarlos- añadió Ravel.

-¿No tenemos espías en la asociación?-

-Es una pregunta habitual, Shirou, pero me temo que no. La Clave nunca ha estado demasiado interesada en lo que pasaba en el interior de la asociación o de la iglesia-

-Issei tiene razón- replico Raynare –Si se hubiesen molestado en meter espías sabríamos quienes están reuniendo las cartas de clase, como no lo hicieron…-

-… No hay forma de saberlo- termino Shirou.

-Y eso si la iglesia no ha enviado a ningún supervisor, que con las cartas de clase no me sorprendería- dijo Xenovia.

-Si lo hubiesen hecho te sería fácil reconocerlo ¿no?- pregunto Shirou –Si recuerdo bien tú trabajabas con la iglesia-

-Eso es un arma de doble filo- dijo Issei –Xenovia podría reconocer a algunos, pero dado que era una ejecutora con un noble phantasm es más fácil que la reconozcan a ella-

-Ya veo, entonces sería una mala idea acercarse a la iglesia-

-Con Xenovia si-

-Pues tenemos el mismo problema- se lamentó el pelirrojo.

-Al menos sabemos que antes era Bazett Fraga McRemitz- dijo Issei –Pero por alguna razón se retiró y enviaron a alguien más, siendo que ahora ya no sabemos quiénes son. Ni siquiera sabemos cuántos son-

-¿Cómo descubristeis que era McRemitz quien las estaba reuniendo?-

-No es que fuera muy "cauta" por decirlo de algún modo. Al poco tiempo de empezar a reunir las cartas ya había llamado mucha nuestra atención. Después fue solo cuestión de que Xenovia la identificara. Después de eso la mantuvimos monitoreada hasta que se retiró- relato Issei.

-Y no sabemos quién la sustituyo- dijo Shirou

-Ni cuantos son- confirmo Issei.

-Suena como algo peligroso-

-Si tenemos en cuenta que las cartas tienen el poder de servants pues obviamente si- Issei hablo como si fuera obvio –Y antes de que preguntes, los servants son un tipo de familiar, el más poderoso. Son espíritus heroicos convocados por el santo grial-

-No he entendido mucho de eso- dijo Shirou –Pero sé que son seres poderosos ¿no?-

-Muy poderosos- confirmo Issei –Los grandes héroes de la historia. Siegfried, Iskandar, Lancelot, Hércules, Gilgamesh, Arturia-

-¿Arturia? ¿No querrás decir Arturo?-

-Nope, Arturo el gran rey de Britania, ahora sabemos que era mujer-

-¿Cómo va a ser mujer? Siempre se habla de él cómo varón-

-¿Has visto retratos suyos? Créeme, era una mujer-

Shirou tardo un poco en digerir la información, una figura histórica y mitológica como la del rey Arturo, ¿y era mujer?

-¿Y por qué iba a haber retratos de Arturia Pendragón en el Instituto?-

-Por mi familia- contesto Le Fay –Somos descendientes de los Pendragón. Mi nombre completo es Le Fay Pendragón-

-A… A… etto…- Shirou se cayó, sin saber que más decir, salvo por una pregunta que le vino a la mente -¿Cómo pudo tener descendencia si era una mujer?- era triste que la figura del rey Arturo ya se hubiese derrumbado en su cabeza.

-Merlín. Puede ser uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia, pero también era un pervertido total. Mágicamente le dio a Arturia genitales masculinos para que Le Fay pudiera obtener el esperma resultante y tener un bebé. De ahí creo a Mordred, la hija que se rebeló contra el rey. Pero aparte había más homúnculos que creo y desarrollo a escondidas del reino- el tono de Le Fay era profesional, serio, como si fuese un tema del que no quisiese hablar mucho –De uno de esos homúnculos desciende mi familia-

\- Sí, el incesto de alguna manera se las arregla para ser la parte menos extraña de esa oración- dijo Issei riendo –Pero te aseguro que el "pseudo-falo mágico" es completa y absolutamente 100% real-

-Podemos dejar de hablar del "pseudo-falo mágico" de mi ancestro, por favor- Le Fay bajo la cabeza incomoda.

-Por supuesto Fay-chan- Ravel le paso un brazo por los hombros y los miro retándolos a contradecirla, ninguno lo hizo.

TING TONG TING

-¿Eso era el timbre?- Shirou levanto la cabeza con un aire de curiosidad.

-El recreo ha acabado- dijo Raynare –Y no hemos avanzado nada en cómo mantener alejados a los Gremory de las pesadillas-

-Eso nos suele pasar- suspiro Ravel.

-Después de clase hablamos- Le Fay arrastro a Gasper escaleras abajo, Ravel los siguió poco después.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿Gasper no ha estado más callado que de costumbre?-

-Bueno, Koneko tiende a meterse con él en la escuela, llamándolo Gya-suke y dándole ajo. Haría algo pero…-

-Eso que has descrito suena más a acoso. De todas formas no es como si tú no te metieras también con él-

-¡Viste de chica!- se quejó Issei cómicamente -¡Hay que darle carácter coño!-

-¿Has pensado que puede gustarle?-

-No le gusta- intervino Raynare –Es solo una costumbre que adquirió de sus años de infancia en Rumania. Su amiga Valery Tepes solía disfrazarlo poniéndole la ropa que considerara "linda". Ya se acostumbró-

-Y lo hace por costumbre, aunque queramos quitársela cuesta-

-¿No dijo que le gustaba porque era "linda"?-

-No estas ayudando- replico Issei.

-No quería-

Shirou dejo la azotea estirando ambos brazos antes de girarse y añadir un último –Al menos ya no usa una caja para esconderse-

Issei soltó una carcajada –Touche-

Así fue como los chicos se dirigieron de nuevo al aula para seguir con la siguiente clase del día, una que Shirou sinceramente no recordaría hasta tiempo después. El resto de las clases de la mañana pasan igual de rápido y antes de saberlo el timbre había tocado, dando la señal al fin del día.

-¡Finalmente!- Issei se estiro en su asiento –Las clases se me estaban haciendo eternas-

-Pero si no has prestado nada de atención- reclamo Shirou –La mitad del tiempo has estado en coma-

-Tch, que molesto-

-Dejaos de tonterías y vamos a comer. Me muero de hambre- Raynare los paso a los dos dirigiéndose a la salida. Xenovia caminaba a su lado

-¿Habrá que ir no?-

-Eso me temo-

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la salida de la academia, encontrándose en el camino con Le Fay, Gasper y Ravel. El grupo de seis se unió y partieron a un restaurante para comer. Shirou no tenía preocupaciones por el dinero, dado que sus padres le daban paga y no solía tener muchos caprichos había ahorrado una buena cantidad a lo largo de los años.

-Y bien, ¿dónde podemos comer?- Issei miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, se habían acercado al distrito comercial para buscar un buen lugar donde gastar el dinero a cambio de alimento.

-Hay varios restaurantes- observo Le Fay.

-Solo escoged uno y ya- se quejó Raynare –Muero de hambre-

-Uno que no sirva nada con ajo- pidió Gasper.

-El ajo vendrá bien para tu entrenamiento Gasper- Xenovia le acerco un ajo a la boca a Gasper, pero este al verlo entro en shock.

-¡¿De dónde has sacado eso?!- su tono estaba plagado de miedo.

-Es parte de tu entrenamiento- fue la simple respuesta de la peliverde.

-No me gusta ese entrenamiento- el pequeño rubio estaba lloriqueando –Hermano y tú me dais cosas con mucho ajo-

-Te noquearon con ajo una vez mocoso- Issei intervino aburrido –El entrenamiento es necesario-

-¿Noqueado con ajo?- Shirou le miro curioso y un poco incrédulo.

-Un mal recuerdo- Gasper se estremeció con solo mencionarlo.

-Sí que parece que necesites el entrenamiento- susurro Shirou, Gasper pareció oírlo porque palideció de miedo.

-Buuu Abusones- sus ojos estaban casi inundados.

-Tranquilo Gasper, por hoy no hay entrenamiento- el dhampir no pudo celebrar mucho dada la parte de "por hoy".

-Solo tenemos que ir a un restaurante y comer. No puede ser tan difícil- Ravel se estaba impacientando, había pasado ya más de media hora desde que salieron de la academia y no habían avanzado nada.

-Con este es difícil- para exasperación del grupo Issei no cesaba en su tarea de mandar miradas pervertidas a cuanta fémina se cruzara en su camino.

-Muy difícil- reconoció Shirou –Si se comportara mejor…-

-Eso no va a ocurrir- Ravel lo interrumpió sonando frustrada.

-Me lo temía-

-¡Dais muy mala imagen de mi a la gente que nos rodea!- les acuso Issei señalándolos con un dedo.

-Te la das tu solito- replico Shirou.

-Razón no les falta hermano-

-¡No quiero oír eso de alguien que viste de chica!-

Raynare solo podía reír por las payasadas de los chicos. Le Fay negaba con la cabeza, pero la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro era innegable.

-Sois increíbles- se quejó la rubia de coletas.

-¿No deberías estar acostumbrada ya Ravel?- Shirou la miro con curiosidad.

-Es difícil-

Viendo como Issei estaba mirando con ojos pervertidos a una joven que paso andando cerca Shirou no tuvo más remedio que darla la razón.

-Debió ser difícil crecer con alguien así-

-Definitivamente prefiero que sea así-

Shirou miro a Ravel confuso por la rápida y contundente respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa ahí?- Ravel se alejó de su mirada acercándose a un grupo de personas bastante bulliciosas.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- No lo sabía, pero no parecía que las personas a su alrededor fueran a darle la respuesta que andaba buscando.

-Olvidad la comida- Ravel llego poco después de mal humor –Tenemos trabajo-

-¿Qué ocurre Ravel-sama?-

-Pesadilla-

-Mierda, tenía hambre. ¿Y? ¿De qué se trata?-

-Guramis. Un grupo de ellos, en el rio que cruza el puente.-

-¿Guramis?- Shirou pregunto por el termino desconocido.

-Una especie fantasma. Las pesadillas a menudo suelen tomar forma de estas dado que los mitos y leyendas de criaturas fantásticas y mitológicas encuentran sus orígenes en ellas- la aclaración de Le Fay fue bienvenida, dado que Shirou recordó que mencionaron que en el reverso del mundo había especies fantasma.

-¿Y dónde están? Quiero acabar rápido con ellos e ir a comer-

-Por lo que el tipo en calzoncillos ha dicho en las alcantarillas-

-¿No era ahí donde estaban los payasos?-

-Eso creo- Raynare le contesto a Shirou con evidente desagrado. La idea de ir a las alcantarillas no era muy atrayente para ella.

Por la reacción de Ravel y Le Fay para ellas tampoco, pudiéndose decir lo mismo de Gasper. A él no le importaba especialmente, y parecía que a Xenovia e Issei tampoco.

-Comprar unas hamburguesas para llevar- Issei saco el teléfono –Hablare con Leo, a ver si hay mapas del alcantarillado-

-Esperad, ¿vamos a ir ahora mismo?- Ravel y Le Fay se giraron hacia Shirou.

-¿Qué problema puede haber?-

-No tenemos armas. Ningún arma-

-Ravel, Le Fay y Gasper pueden usar magia. Nosotros podemos usar hechizos de refuerzo. Estaremos bien- Issei y los demás parecían seguros de eso.

-Si tú lo dices-

-Estupendo- Issei se alejó del grupo marcando el número en el teléfono.

-Bien, ¿Quién viene conmigo a comprar las hamburguesas?- el silencio se hizo –No habléis todos a la vez…

-Iré yo, Shirou-sama- la leal Le Fay se ofreció voluntaria para acompañarlo.

-Genial-

El par ingreso en la tienda de comida y encargaron siete hamburguesas para llevar, al salir se encontraron con Issei, quien ya tenía los planos mandados por Leo.

-Tenemos el destino- Issei les mostro el teléfono, enseñándolos una parte de las alcantarillas conectada con el rio que era bastante amplia (la zona de las cloacas donde caster y su maestro se ocultaron en fate zero)

-¿Podemos llegar sin entrar en las alcantarillas?-

-Vamos al rio y de ahí entramos. Es la mejor solución- concluyo Shirou mirando los mapas.

-Que bien- el sarcasmo de Raynare era más que palpable.

Por desgracia para ella como Shirou dijo siendo estudiantes y a plena luz del día no había formas más silenciosas de llegar al destino sin que la gente hiciera demasiadas preguntas, o sin que pudieran llegar a meterse en problemas con la policía.

El camino al rio fue largo y plagado de quejas de Raynare y Ravel, por lo menos Le Fay no se quejaba aunque estaba algo incomoda con la idea. Issei y Shirou eran de hecho los menos aprehensivos con la idea de entrar a las cloacas, Gasper se había escondido dentro de una caja intentando huir de la situación. No le funciono.

Issei le saco de la caja y lo hecho a andar, algo un poco cruel pero según él podrían necesitar su código místico.

-No parece que lleve nada-

-El suyo es único- dijo Issei –Esta en sus ojos-

-¿Ojos? ¿Algo al estilo del sharingan como en Naruto?-

-Mucho mejor- la sonrisa macabra de Issei no auguraba nada bueno –Con el podemos reunir toda la ropa interior del mundo ¡sin que jamás nos descubran!-

-Si te emocionas y lo gritas sabrán que eres tú-

-Bueno, con tu ayuda y la de Gasper no habrá quien nos pare-

-¡¿Por qué mi ayuda!?-

-Buen, es obvio. ¿No hay chicas cuya ropa interior quieras?-

-¡Claro que no!-

-Eres raro-

-El raro eres tú-

-¿Tú crees?- Issei le miro sonriente antes de adelantarse para hablar con Ravel.

-Solo acabemos ya con el gurami-

Más adelante descubrirían que no había "un" gurami, no "dos"… Había docenas, salían de todas partes de las alcantarillas como ratas.

Su forma era la de un enorme pez mutante verde y amarillo, con algunas escamas en brazos y piernas.

Ravel, Gasper y Le Fay estaban peleando usando magias, Issei, Xenovia y él habían cogido unas tuberías y los estaban masacrando.

-¡Creía que las pesadillas estaban solas en los libros, que no debía haber más de una!- un gurami particularmente violento salto sobre él intentando morderle y destrozarle la tráquea, un golpe de la tubería reforzada acabo con él pero otros tres aparecieron en su lugar.

-Eso depende si el concepto de pesadilla es plural- Issei atacaba salvajemente a los gurami, usando la tubería y sus puños reforzados eliminaba a cuantos peces hubiese a su alcance.

-¡O si fornican como animales!- Raynare los aplastaba con su furia contenida, sus ojos brillaban rojos mientras desataba una carnicería sobre los guramis que habían en su camino, sus armas eran sus manos reforzadas.

-¡Puajajajaja!- Ravel reía malignamente asando con llamas a cualquier pez que se acercara demasiado a ella, las llamas que liberaba iluminaban la gran estancia llena de columnas.

Gasper había convocado a una bandada de murciélagos que volaba por todo el canal obstaculizando el paso a los guramis. Shirou no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que al gurami que veía se quedaba quieto instantáneamente.

- _Sera su código místico_ \- no estaba del todo claro que hacía, pero desde luego los guramis que se detenían eran masacrados por Xenovia y Le Fay. Shirou detuvo el mordisco de uno con la tubería, pero a ver que otro se lanzaba desde detrás de una columna torció el cuerpo y usando la fuerza que tenía estampo al gurami mordiendo la tubería contra el otro gurami que se lanzó contra él.

Issei usaba dos tuberías en vez de una, Shirou no sabía de donde había sacado la segunda dado que las que usaban ahora ya había costado encontrarlas. Gasper seguía invocando murciélagos, pero ahora también los hacia atacar, si bien no eran muy efectivos contra los guramis que les sorbiera la sangre ya ayudaba. Le Fay usaba algunas gemas que llevaba ocultas debajo del uniforme para desatar conjuros de los cuatro elementos. Algo muy efectivo contra los peces.

Ravel seguía incinerando todo a su paso, al contrario que con el Acklay su fuego estaba mucho más controlado, y esta vez no dejaba que los ataques la dieran, esquivaba y bloqueaba como podía en mitad de sus ataques. Xenovia usaba la tubería con una abrumadora fuerza para destrozar a los que se pudieran en su camino, igual que hacia Raynare, pero en menor medida.

Así no paso mucho antes de que las casi cuatro docenas de guramis fueran erradicadas, el libro quedo en el suelo, en medio de un gran charco.

. - Raynare hablo alto y claro, para que todos la oyeran.

-Ya lo hago yo- Shirou se agacho y recogió el libro empapado, no podía ver el título, pero en este momento no le importaba demasiado –Vamos a devolverlo al instituto-

-Y darnos una buena ducha- pidió Le Fay.

-Eso suena bien- el pelirrojo acepto de acuerdo con la idea.

El regreso al Instituto fue bastante largo, el grupo estaba sudoroso y algo maloliente por la batalla en las cloacas. Por suerte los guramis no habían infringido ninguna herida seria. Dejaron el libro en la biblioteca y tras una larga ducha para cada uno, en sus respectivas habitaciones, Le Fay y Shirou fueron a la biblioteca para la clase mágica. Hoy por primera vez intentaría la magia de proyección, o gradation air. Mucho tiempo después y unos resultados algo insatisfactorios Shirou entreno con Xenovia e Issei. Tras eso los siete más Leo se reunieron en la cafetería y acabaron jugando póker hasta las tres de la madrugada.

-Mañana será un día largo- Shirou no se molestó ni en quitarse la ropa de repuesto que tenía en su habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama y pronto estuvo durmiendo.

* * *

Bueno, aquí dejo el capítulo, el principio puede ser un poco ridículo pero por la situación se entiende que no podían actuar más libremente.

A partir de aquí ya será más centrado en las pesadillas y las relaciones entre los personajes, su desarrollo y demás. La segunda de este capítulo es el gurami, un monstruo de Final Fantasy X. La gran mayoría de pesadillas serán sacadas del X junto con el XV, eso más algunas que se decidan por el camino. Esto es porque personalmente son mis favoritos de la saga.

Creo recordar que anteriormente había mencionado que Xenovia era una exorcista, en este capítulo ya lo corrijo diciendo en su lugar que es una ejecutora, si puedo lo cambiare en capítulos anteriores.

En reviews anteriores me dijisteis que queríais pesadillas de servants, bien pues después de pensarlo y ver cómo podría encajarlo con la historia puedo añadir varios servants, algunos de ellos no son exactamente espíritus heroicos pero aparecen como servants en fate. Pero aviso que los dejare para más adelante, principalmente por que no dejan de ser servants, aunque algo debilitados no es algo a lo que puedan enfrentarse todavía, ellos no tienen chicas mágicas. En este momento sin el código místico de Issei, la boosted gear, no serían capaces de vencer al dúo Illya/Miyu. Por ahora.

Si queréis ver algo más como pesadilla digo lo mismo de siempre.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No poseo ningún personaje, de ser así esto no sería un fanfic.

Si es rated M es porque puede haber algunas cosas que ofendan o hieran la sensibilidad de algún lector, aunque eso se toma por descontado cuando DxD está involucrado, si no te gusta no leas.

Así mismo advierto que puede haber situaciones que puedan ofender, alarmar o molestar al lector. También que habrá situaciones y personajes que actúen como parodias de anime, series o películas.

* * *

-¿Has dormido con el uniforme? Eso debe de ser lo más idiota que he visto en el día-

-No llevamos mucho de día, Issei-

-Mejor me lo pones-

Shirou e Issei caminaban juntos a la cafetería, esa mañana Issei había ido a despertarle y se lo había encontrado sobre la cama con el uniforme puesto. Ahora Shirou enfrentaba a las subsiguientes burlas de la situación.

-¿Alguien puede quitármelo de encima?-

-Tírale un palo- soltó Raynare, estaba sentada en una mesa de la cafetería junto a Xenovia.

-No es un perro… creo- Shirou lucia inseguro, para indignación de Issei.

-Me refería a tirárselo a la cabeza. Pero si quieres comprobar si tiene algo de sabueso haya tú-

-Eso podría funcionar- Issei se alejó un poco de él.

-Creo que ya me he burlado suficiente-

-Buen perrito- Raynare sonrió.

Issei la ladro.

Shirou negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la máquina de café. Después se acercó a la mesa y cogió un poco de comida.

-¿Qué planes hay para hoy?-

-Enseñarte a conducir- Xenovia le respondió con la boca llena de comida.

-¿Qué? ¿Conducir? No tengo el carnet-

-¿Y crees que nosotros sí?- la pregunta de Ravel era irónica.

-Hasta que has dicho eso no lo había pensado mucho. ¿Y para que necesitáis que aprenda a conducir? Os recuerdo que vosotros sabéis-

-¿Y quieres que te estemos llevando siempre? De todas formas, si algo ocurre necesitas ser capaz de desplazarte con rapidez y una bici no es muy fiable, por eso cuando terminemos contigo podrás conducir coches, tráiler, camiones, autobuses, motos, tanques…-

-¡Es Un curso mágico o qué?-

-No, un curso intensivo extremo- informo Issei alegremente

-No me gusta cómo suena eso-

-Es porque es ¡EXTREMO!- Issei se subió sobre la mesa con el puño en alto.

-¡EXTREMO!- Xenovia le siguió.

-¿Y en que consiste el curso intensivo extremo?- Shirou opto por preguntar por el supuesto "curso" de conducción.

-¿Has jugado GTA?-

-…. No me suena-

-Te sonara, termina y vamos abajo-

La sonrisa siniestra de Issei no le daba mucha confianza, pero en estos momentos no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y aprender a conducir podía serle útil a futuro… Aunque estaba seguro de que no le gustaría el método "EXTREMO" que usarían.

Dejando la taza en el fregadero se encamino al sótano siguiendo a Issei y Xenovia, con Ravel, Raynare, Gasper y Le Fay bajando detrás de ellos.

-¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer?- que todos vinieran para las clases intensivas se le hacía muy raro. Raro y sospechoso, sobre todo sospechoso.

-Venimos a ver el espectáculo- respondió Ravel.

-No sé ni que contestar a eso-

Continuaron bajando y al llegar al sótano se alejaron de los coches reales, para alivio de Shirou, Issei guio al grupo hacia una sala adyacente, esta tenía una silla con un volante y multitud de pantallas alrededor. Era un simulador.

-¿Un simulador? No es lo que me esperaba-

-Aun no digas eso- susurro Gasper cerca de su oído.

Shirou le miro confuso, con una sensación de inquietud creciendo dentro de él.

-Toma asiento- Issei le señalo la silla mientras él se acercaba y tecleaba algo en un ordenador –Carguémoslo-

Las teclas resonaron unos segundos antes de que Issei sonriera una vez más –Cargando-

-Shirou-sama, este es un simulador de alta tecnología, lo hemos adaptado a uno que diseñaron para el ejército con fines militares, aunque no tienen conocimiento de que lo usamos-

-¿No es ilegal tener algo así? Más aún si no saben que lo usáis- Shirou miro a todos un poco pálido.

-Solo si nos pillan- respondió Raynare –Una vez dicho eso, no se lo menciones a Leo- Shirou la miro sudando.

-Aunque eso explica por qué parece que estas en Faluya conduciendo un vehículo acorazado sin cañón- menciono Ravel con humor.

-Ya, aún no he configurado el nivel uno, ese es el nivel tres, por ahora vayamos con algo más sencillo-

-¿Eso es el nivel tres? ¿Qué demonios es el seis?- Ahora Shirou si estaba seriamente preocupado.

-Motocicleta en Jurassic World, con raptores, pterodáctilos, y el indominus rex persiguiéndote en la jungla- respondió Issei –También hay un helicóptero, pero eso lo dejaremos para más adelante. Que vehículo quieres, ¿tanque bradley, tanque T-80, tanque Stridsvagn 122, camión de tropas, Armadillo TBP, batmovil clásico, batmovil moderno, bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Megatron?-

-Me preocupa que todo lo que hayas dicho se pueda usar como arma en tantas formas distintas. Los últimos directamente son transformers- Era una preocupación muy realista y justificada, por suerte no había visto nada como eso en el sótano.

-Te preocupa por que eres aburrido- respondió Issei.

-Quita de ahí- bufo Ravel. Se adelantó y de un empujón quito a Issei de la consola sentándose ella –Usaremos un Toyota Aqua, en las calles de Tokio- el coche que aparecía en la pantalla era un coche rojo de cuatro asientos y dos ventanillas en cada lado, con pequeñas ventanas a un lado de las grandes.

Issei hizo un ruido estrangulado de desaprobación con la garganta.

-¿Qué?- Ravel le miro cansada.

-Estadísticamente la policía para muchísimos más coches rojos que de cualquier otro color. No queremos líos con la pasma cuando estamos en el comienzo del nivel uno-

-Solo lo haces por molestar Issei- reclamo Ravel en tono infantil –Pero qué demonios, Shirou, elige un color-

-¿Azul?-

-¿Es una pregunta?- Ravel le miro divertida.

-Azul- afirmo.

-Azul pues-

-¿Por algún casual no te referirás al azul claro de la espada laser de Luke Skywalker, el de antes de la remasterización digital?- Ravel miro a Issei, este estaba sonriendo burlón.

-Negro- Shirou fulmino a Issei, este chasqueo la lengua y se alejó.

-Ahora enciende el motor y mete primera- indico Le Fay.

-Y una cosa Shirou- Issei volvía, y traía varios cojines que repartió entre los presentes –Cada vez que choces que con algo te daremos en la cara-

-¿Lo estas disfrutando verdad?- Shirou echo mano a la palanca adyacente en el volante, al pulsarla se escuchó el sonido del motor viniendo de los altavoces de la habitación.

-Como no tienes idea-

-Issei, no lo desconcentres- Raynare se acercó al asiento –Ahora mete primera y sal soltando el embrague-

Raynare había señalado un pedal, por lo que Shirou asumió que era ese. Debería haber preguntado primero, en la simulación el coche negro salió disparado acelerando más y más a cada momento. En su camino los peatones virtuales se arrojaban en todas direcciones para esquivar el coche.

-Espera, tienes que… cuidado, cuidado con los peatones- el aviso de Gasper llego tarde, en la simulación el coche embistió a varios peatones, estos al recibir el golpe salieron volando en distintas direcciones.

-¡Ostias!- Issei soltó una carcajada al verlo.

En las pantallas el coche negro seguía avanzando a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio, los peatones volaban en múltiples direcciones al chocar con el vehículo. Arrollaba cuanto había a su paso, peatones, otros coches, animales, puestos en la calle, manteros… todo volaba por los aires cuando chocaba, algo que hacía más a menudo de lo que podría parecer.

Shirou movía el volante en múltiples direcciones, intentando esquivar todo lo que había en su camino, pero cada vez que esquiva algo se metía en una nueva calle con aun más obstáculos.

Xenovia, Ravel y Gasper miraban asombrados, estaban en parte horrorizados, con el pensamiento de lo que ocurriría si manejaba en la ciudad muy presente en sus mentes. La otra parte de ellos estaba muy ocupada descojonándose de risa al ver el inmenso caos que el pelirrojo había creado en cuestión de segundos.

-No, no, no, no, no, espera, para, tienes que parar, no ¡cuidado! Pisa el freno, pisa el…- el aviso de Le Fay llego tarde.

El coche se estampo contra una gasolinera. Todos hicieron muecas de dolor al ver el impacto, pero estas quedaron reducidas a la nada cuando una explosión destruyo toda la gasolinera creando una gran bola de fuego que consumió todo a su alrededor.

Ravel le golpeo en la cabeza con un cojín.

-Gracias- Issei, Xenovia, Raynare, Gasper y Le Fay le golpearon después en tándem.

-Al menos sabemos que Shirou podría superar el nivel trece en Asgard, esa explosión mataría a Hela, no tengo duda alguna, que Surtur se quite de en medio- Shirou miro incrédulo a Issei.

-¿Cuántos niveles tiene esto?-

-Unos cuantos- respondió Ravel –Por ahora vuelta a empezar, esta vez no aceleres sin fin y no deberías matar a tanta gente.

Siguiendo el consejo de Ravel esta vez acelero despacio, siendo capaz de manejar hasta cierto punto sin atropellar a nadie, que respetase las leyes de tráfico era ya otra cosa. La policía había movilizado a todo el mundo para atraparle, vale que fuese una simulación, pero tener helicópteros persiguiéndolo por la calles de Tokio le parecía injusto.

-Ni siquiera estaba en una carrera ilegal-

-Te recuerdo que hace unos pocos segundos estabas en la azotea de un centro comercial- dijo Raynare –Después de eso obvio que iban a perseguirte, de todos modos, ¿Cómo demonios has llegado ahí arriba? Ni Xenovia en su día fue capaz de ello-

-Y eso que lo intente- confirmo la peliazul.

-No quiero saber para qué querrías saber si puedes entrar a un centro comercial con un coche-

-Curiosidad- respondió Xenovia.

-No quería saberlo- Shirou bajo la cabeza con lágrimas dramáticas.

Shirou regreso su atención al simulador después del corto intercambio, desde luego estaba aprendiendo a conducir algo, pero manejar un coche en una simulación huyendo de la policía no le parecía muy realista. Aun así siguió manejando el coche negro. Tuvo que reiniciar el nivel varias veces, pero al poco tiempo sabia manejar el auto de forma muy básica por las calles, pero aun no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer maniobras, solo conducir en el nivel más básico. La policía no le persiguió muchas más veces.

Entre eso y el segundo nivel, carreras ilegales, se pasó toda la mañana. Nunca estaba solo en el sótano, pero normalmente solo se quedaba Issei o Le Fay. Ravel y Xenovia habían ido a cazar pesadillas y Gasper estaba pirateando las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, algo que de nuevo no podía mencionar a Leo. Hablando de él, no lo había visto desde anoche cuando les gano a todos al póker. Realmente los desplumo... suponía que los ojos de los dioses que todo lo ven le daban una ventaja inmensa al póker.

-¿Ya ganas las carreras?- Ravel se dejó ver en la habitación.

-Ha pasado de estrellarse o caerse por acantilados a quedar entre los cinco mejores- Xenovia respondió por él, Shirou estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo una carrera por las calles de San Francisco.

-Dentro de poco podrá ir a Faluya entonces-

-Pero aún no se aparcar- Shirou alejo el volante de su cuerpo, sus brazos crujieron cuando los estiro –Demasiado tiempo sentado-

-Por ahora vamos a comer, luego hablaremos de aparcar-

-¿Comer?- debía mandarle una mirada muy confusa a Ravel, porque esta rio.

-Has estado toda la mañana practicando, son ya más de las dos. Levanta y vamos a la cafetería-

Shirou parpadeo. El tiempo se le debía haber pasado muy rápido porque no pensaba siquiera que pudiesen ser las doce, menos las dos. Las puntuaciones del simulador salieron en pantalla para su nivel, el primer coche era llamado "Balor", el segundo "Ddraig", "Phoenix" era el tercero, "Libra" el cuarto, el quinto ahora llevaba su marca, "Emiya". Debajo de él estaban "Datenshi", "Sparda" y por ultimo "Durandal".

La cafetería no era muy silenciosa, y aunque había poca gente podía oírse una discusión que iba en aumento momento a momento.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Shirou le pregunto a la chica que caminaba a su lado, como ella venia de la cafetería suponía que lo sabría.

-Discuten por ver quien cocina- respondió –Hoy le tocaría a Issei, pero sus menús siempre tienen mucho ajo, "para entrenar a Gasper" suele decir. Gasper se ha negado en redondo, y Le Fay le apoya porque no le apetece comer ajo. Raynare perdió una apuesta con Gasper acerca del segundo nivel del simulador y está de su parte. Con Xenovia abajo contigo somos dos contra tres-

-¿Y Gasper solo gana por que los otros dos tienen razones personales para apoyarle?-

-Exacto-

El escenario en la cafetería era bastante único, Issei estaba en la puerta de la cocina, dentro Gasper estaba atrincherado casi llorando. Le Fay estaba intentando calmarlos, pero no parecía tener mucha suerte. Raynare parecía haber perdido el interés.

-Puedo cocinar yo si queréis, no me importa- en el momento en que Shirou soltó esas palabras pudo darse cuenta del efecto que tuvo, fue como si toda la situación se hubiera puesto en pausa y todos hubieran decidido mirarlo al mismo tiempo.

-¿En serio?- Le Fay le miro como si fuera un salvavidas.

-Sí, realmente me gusta cocinar. _Es de las pocas cosas de las que podía sentirme orgulloso_ \- lo segundo ya no pudieron oírlo, susurrándolo para sí mismo.

-¡Eso sería genial!- el rostro lloroso de Gasper asomo desde el interior de la cocina.

-¿Te presentas voluntario?- Issei le miro como si estuviera loco –Te recuerdo que somos seis aquí sin contarte-

-Como ya he dicho me gusta cocinar. Aprendí hace ya varios años y puedo decir que no se me da mal- caminaba a paso rápido hacia la cocina, Gasper le dejo pasar sin ningún impedimento –El número de gente no influye mucho-

-Bueno, si dices que te gusta- Issei pareció rendirse, se sentó en una silla y apoyo los brazos encima, después deposito la cabeza sobre ellos –A relajarse-

-Te estas relajando demasiado hermano-

-Hare curry, ¿de qué tipo queréis? ¿Carne o marisco? ¿con verdura?-

-Carne- propuso Issei.

-Carne- confirmo Raynare, Gasper, Ravel y Le Fay asintieron de acuerdo.

-Curry de carne con arroz, bien, ¿dónde cojo los ingredientes? ¿Y la arrocera?-

-La carne de cerdo está en el cajón rojo en la nevera arriba a la derecha, especias y demás en la despensa. La arrocera esta guardada en el armario del fondo-

Shirou registro la nevera y el susodicho armario sacando los alimentos e ingredientes necesarios para preparar la comida. Enchufo la arrocera y se preparó para hacer la comida.

-Ravel, Xenovia, ¿pudisteis atrapar a la pesadilla?- Issei levanto su línea de visión para vislumbrar a las mencionadas. En la cocina Shirou inclino la oreja para enterarse.

-Tenemos el libro del dingo- contesto Ravel –El zu escapo antes de que pudiéramos abatirlo y recuperar el libro-

-Bueno, el del dingo es un problema menos, no son muy parecidos a lobos. Sería difícil dar una buena excusa para eso- Shirou recogió de la nevera varias zanahorias.

-Aún más resulta para el zu- le contradijo Ravel.

-Tengo miedo de preguntar pero, ¿qué es el zu?-

-Un pajarraco negro gigante- respondió Raynare.

-Si con suerte se va de Fuyuki ya no será problema nuestro-

-No creo que tengamos esa suerte, Issei-sama- Esta vez asalto la despensa en busca de las especias necesarias, aparte de cebollas y patatas.

-Debo entender que si sale de Fuyuki deja, por decirlo de algún modo, nuestra "jurisdicción"- Shirou interrumpió la conversación asomándose por la puerta.

-En realidad, es algo más complicado. Nuestra "jurisdicción es la Prefectura Kumamoto-

-Si nos encargamos de toda la Prefectura Kumamoto, ¿porque no estamos en algún lugar más cerca?-

-Por qué el Instituto ahora está en la isla Kyushu. Anteriormente se localizaba en la Prefectura Kumamoto pero lo trasladaron a Fuyuki durante la segunda guerra mundial- Shirou dejo de verter aceite en la sartén tras oír lo que Issei había dicho.

-¿Así sin más, sin ninguna explicación?- Shirou los miraba confuso sin apartar demasiado la vista de la tabla en la que estaba cortando la verdura.

-Claro que la hubo, la tercera guerra del santo grial- Issei respondió como si fuera algo de conocimiento común.

-Eso no me dice nada- Shirou le contesto mientras la carne de cerdo comenzaba a freírse, liberando un suave olor.

-La guerra del santo grial es una batalla por un grial que concede deseos. Esa es la versión corta-

-¿Concede deseos? ¿Cómo un genio?-

-La cocina- Shirou regreso rápido por el aviso de Raynare, pero Issei siguió hablando, en la sartén en la que se preparaba el caldo este no se había quemado, por suerte.

-Los genios **NO** conceden deseos, créeme lo sabemos bien- Gasper se sonrojo y Ravel bajo la cabeza, pero los demás parecían divertidos, Shirou imagino que detrás de eso había una historia interesante –En todo caso es una ceremonia que decían podía conducirles a Akasha. Pero de tres guerras que hubo ninguna acabo bien-

-La primera fue nada más que un juego, la segunda una masacre y la tercera acabo en desastre después de que se destruyera el grial menor, evitando la invocación del grial. Por suerte no hubo una cuarta-

-¿El instituto se movió aquí para evitarla?-

-No exactamente. En aquella época creo que la Clave sabia del ritual pero no le prestaron atención porque no creían que pudiese funcionar. No fue sino hasta que una superviviente de la familia Edefelt acabo mortalmente herida en el Instituto cuando fijaron su mirada en Fuyuki. Después de eso se desplazó la ubicación para evitar una cuarta guerra. Y funciono durante un tiempo-

Shirou junto el caldo en la olla donde se hervía la verdura poco a poco y se puso a removerlo antes de formular la siguiente pregunta –Creía que habías dicho que la cuarta guerra se evitó-

-Se evitó en Fuyuki, el master de una de las tres familias principales la evito con ayuda del homúnculo que debía servir como grial menor. La guerra que debía ocurrir en Fuyuki hace diez años se evitó, pero en su lugar la recrearon en otro lugar, en Rumania. Valerie Tepes, la amiga de Gasper fue una master en esa guerra-

-¿Fue?- Shirou miro a Gasper, temiendo la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Hubo pocos supervivientes de esa guerra- Gasper bajo la cabeza, su cuerpo temblaba, Shirou quiso decirle que no tenía que contarle nada más, pero Gasper siguió hablando antes de que pudiera detenerlo –Valerie se convirtió en una master en representación del clan Tepes. Su servant fue un héroe griego, Aquiles-

-La guerra fue extraña desde el comienzo, con 7 masters unidos de un lado, por eso el grial escogió a otros siete masters para que se opusieran-

Shirou hizo la mezcla de la sazón y espero un poco a que terminara. En tanto se sentó en la mesa principal, que no eran sino varias mesas colocadas juntas, y siguió con la conversación –Si el grial menor fue destruido, ¿no deberían haber usado al homúnculo que se preparó para sustituirlo?-

-La Clave creo otro. Esa fue la primera y única vez que nos involucramos con la guerra-

-¿Lo probaron y no les gusto?-

Raynare soltó una carcajada al oírlo –Y que lo digas. Fue un desastre total en el que la existencia de la Clave casi se revela. Aun hoy me sorprende que no nos descubrieran-

-Murieron más de la mitad de los masters, la asociación y la iglesia se enfrentaban a una "asociación de gran alcance desconocida" aun hoy deben seguir buscando cualquier pista de nuestra identidad-

-Espera, espera- Shirou miro incrédulo a Le Fay -¿Entonces la Clave inicio la guerra del grial?-

-No fue la Clave en sí, sino una facción radical. Se llamaban "el Círculo de Istar". Ellos recrearon al homúnculo e iniciaron la guerra del grial con siete miembros. Su objetivo era ganar en contra de la asociación y la iglesia y después de eso hacerse con el control de Idris para destruir ambas instituciones. Su líder se llamaba Génesis, pero fue asesinado durante la guerra del grial, igual que todo el Círculo-

-Suena como si hubiera sido un duro golpe para la Clave- Shirou sirvió la comida en varios platos -¿Me ayudáis?-

Le Fay le respondió mientras Ravel se levantaba –Hubo multitud de magos que revelaron estar de acuerdo con los puntos de vista de Génesis, muchos que pensaban que la asociación y la iglesia debían desaparecer. La intención original de los lideres es la de vigilar y llegado el momento establecer relaciones pacíficas con ambas instituciones- Ravel, Le Fay y Shirou sirvieron la comida en la mesa –No fue bueno descubrir que muchos de nuestros compañeros pensaban tan mal de nuestros objetivos, de nuestras metas-

-Sí, es decir, puede que yo odie a la asociación pero no quiero que desaparezcan o que todos los que la componen mueran- Shirou miro a Issei curioso, recordando algo que Raynare menciono.

-¿No quisiste declararles la guerra a la asociación?-

-Eso fue antes del levantamiento del círculo, después de escuchar sus intenciones abandone cualquier pensamiento en común con ellos. No me gusta la asociación, pero tampoco quiero que mueran miles de magos solo por pertenecer a ella-

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de estos temas?- Le Fay les miro, se le notaba apagada, triste –No es un buen tema para cuando estamos en la mesa-

-Cierto, cierto. Cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué tenemos planeado para esta tarde?-

-Aparte de aprender a aparcar estoy libre- Shirou se llevó una cucharada del curry a la boca –Delicioso-

-Lo de aprender a aparcar pertenece a la parte extrema del curso-

-¿Y como os hicisteis con el simulador?- era algo que le había estado carcomiendo desde que se sentó en esta mañana.

-Eso fui yo- el pequeño dhampir rubio contesto –Se me dan bien los ordenadores-

Shirou asumió que eso se traducía como "los hackee y lo robe"

-¿Tenéis algo contra las leyes?-

-Obviamente no, si una ley está colocada ahí para nuestra protección claramente la seguimos, pero no puedes esperar que las obedezcamos todas, si hay algunas tontas simplemente las ignoramos. No puedes esperar que las obedezcamos todas, no cuando nos dedicamos a atrapar pesadillas-

Tras lo dicho por Issei Shirou empezaba a preguntarse que tenían los magos con las leyes. Hasta ahora sabia de varias cosas en este Instituto que violaban varias leyes, la armería y el sótano solo eran un claro ejemplo de ello. Se preguntaba si en la asociación y la iglesia la postura frente a las leyes sería igual. Era un pensamiento descorazonador.

-Además. Nosotros no cruzamos todas las normas, algunas nos cruzan a nosotros-

-Seguro que si Issei- Raynare sonrió ante el tono condescendiente de Shirou.

-Comamos anda- Ravel intervino antes de que Issei pudiera reclamar –La comida está servida y tenemos hambre-

-¡Itadakimasu!- los siete comenzaron a comer el curry, pero seis se detuvieron genuinamente sorprendidos.

-¡Esto es delicioso!- Ravel miraba su plato sorprendida.

Gasper y Raynare comían sin parar, sin detenerse, parecían estar absorbidos por el sabor del curry. La comida siguió entre exclamaciones de gratitud y la celebración de Gasper por tener por fin a alguien en el Instituto que supiera cocinar.

Después de eso llego una clase ligera de magia con Le Fay, dado que después tenían que ir a por pesadillas era obvio que no podrían dar clases por la tarde. No si Le Fay tenía que ayudar a Leo con él papeleo.

Las clases fueron sobre proyección, el día anterior la comenzó a practicar pero no tuvo resultados satisfactorios, después de un par de horas parecía que este día tampoco tendría ningún buen resultado, pero inesperadamente fue capaz de proyectar una pequeña pluma cerca del final de la práctica.

-¡Mira!- Shirou levanto la pluma contento, era la primera vez que lo conseguía hacer, proyectar algo. Aunque fuese una pluma pequeña sin casi ningún detalle lo había conseguido.

-Es un buen avance, Shirou-sama- Le Fay le sonrió contenta acercándose a examinar la pluma, era un pequeño paso, una simple pluma, pero había logrado proyectarla y eso ya era algo.

-¿Has conseguido algo?- Issei se acercó al par curioso, Ravel y Xenovia venían detrás de él.

Shirou le mostro la pluma –No es mucho pero

-Pero llevas menos de dos días, créeme, es impresionante- Ravel le contradijo, asegurándole que era un logro importante.

-El logro es que aún no se haya degradado- intervino Issei –Es un objeto pequeño y ha pasado ya más de un minuto desde que lo proyectaste, para ser la primera vez tarda mucho en degradarse-

-¿Eso es raro?-

-Es bueno- dijo Ravel –Las proyecciones no suelen durar mucho, algunos magos son capaces de crear proyecciones que poseen gran fuerza, pero no suelen durar mucho más que unos pocos minutos. Que la tuya dure tanto la primera vez que la usas es una buena señal-

-Y sigue sin degradarse, parece que ha comenzado a hacerlo, pero la velocidad es tan baja-

-Imagina cuando proyecte espadas- Shirou se emocionó ante el pensamiento, sabía que aún estaba lejos de conseguir esa hazaña, pero definitivamente llegaría a ser capaz, eso lo tenía claro –A todo esto, ¿para qué veníais?-

-¿Eh?- Issei le miro confuso antes de que su rostro se iluminara en comprensión –Cierto, Fay, necesitamos que busques pesadillas-

-Enseguida- la maga rubia afirmo con la cabeza y se encamino a la mesa del centro.

-¿Cómo las busca?- Shirou miro a Issei y Ravel confundido, sabía que era Le Fay quien les daba la ubicación de las pesadillas, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo las localizaba.

-Eso es fácil. Ven-

Shirou los siguió y llego a la mesa del centro. En ella Le Fay estaba inclinada sobre un mapa de Fuyuki que había desplegado sobre la mesa. Estaba manejando un extraño colgante con una piedra atada a él.

-¿Las buscas con un colgante?-

-No exactamente. El colgante se puede usar para localizar cosas concretas, como un libro o una persona. Por el contrario las existencias de las pesadillas no son concretas, sino abstractas, por ello no pueden ser localizados mediante estos métodos. Por el contrario hay que buscar los rastros que las pesadillas dejan tras ellas-

-Es como rastrear una presa por las huellas que deja-

-Una analogía extraña, pero sí, esa es la base-

-No parece muy exacto-

-Por qué no lo es. Hay multitud de falsas alarmas- dijo Ravel.

-Es difícil conseguir una confirmación exacta. Normalmente se podría pedir a los buscadores que miren las pistas, por si acertamos o no. Ahora con tantas sueltas es imposible, no hay más de dos ayudando a un Instituto-

-En nuestro caso contamos con Newt-sama, él está rastreando a varias pesadillas en este momento. Y he encontrado varios indicios, una en una tienda de antigüedades en Shinto. La otra está en una de las "mansiones fantasma" propiedad de los Edefelt. La última está en el parque bajo el puente-

-La más cercana es la que está en el puente, Shirou, tú conduces-

Shirou miro incrédulo a Issei -¿Esta de broma no?-

-No lo está- con la respuesta de Ravel, Shirou bajo la cabeza apesadumbrado.

-Conseguirá que nos matemos-

-Eso depende de que tan bien puedas conducir-

Shirou trago saliva nervioso, no tenía tanta fe en sí mismo como Ravel e Issei mostraban. Tras cargar las armas se desplazaron en un toyota aqua, algo que Shirou agradeció. Aunque al principio le costaba mucho gracias a la ayuda de ambos, y se refería a las veces que tomaron el volante para evitar que se la pegara, pudieron llegar al parque bajo el puente con seguridad.

-Ahora ve despacio y mira por el espejo retrovisor- Shirou hizo lo que se le indico –Ve girando el volante despacio y metiendo el coche poco a poco, si tienes que hacer varias maniobras hazlas, no te apresures-

Sorprendentemente Ravel era una buena maestra, no perdía la paciencia y era capaz de darle instrucciones detalladas. El coche quedó aparcado con seguridad y tras coger las armas envueltas en trapos y vendas para ocultarlas se desplazaron al parque.

-Aquí no hay nada- pero en el parque no había nada de nada, es decir, nada fuera de lo común. Algunos transeúntes aquí y allí y algunas parejas caminando, pero ni rastro de algún ser malvado que quisiese matar a todo el mundo y alimentarse de ellos.

-No me jodas que hemos venido hasta aquí para nada- Issei miraba a su alrededor cabreado.

-Es una buena noticia que no esté aquí idiota-

-¿Enserio? Pues también es cierto que no sabemos dónde está, y adivina ¡esa es la buena noticia!-

-En vez de discutir- Shirou ya veía otra discusión de esos dos, y estas ya le cansaban –Deberíamos movernos a la siguiente ubicación. Creo que deberíamos ir a por la que está en la mansión abandonada, es poco usual que una pesadilla se haya alejado tanto de la ciudad-

-A no ser que haya encontrado algo que la interese- Issei rápidamente entendió a donde quería ir a parar –Ya veo, si, es posible que allí haya algo que la haya atraído, merece la pena investigar-

-¿Y a que esperamos, echemos un vistazo?- Shirou soltó un suspiro de alivio, pelea evitada.

Regresaron al coche y ambos se dirigieron a los asientos traseros –Me toca conducir de nuevo-

El camino a la mansión fue bastante lejos, dado que la mansión a la que tenían que ir era la que estaba cerca de la iglesia. Lo único bueno fue que Shirou ya se estaba haciendo al coche, aún tenían que quitarle el volante algunas veces, pero no era tantas como cuando fueron. Y desde luego no mataba a gente yendo a toda velocidad por la calle, ni eran perseguidos por la policía con multitud de coches patrulla y varios helicópteros. De las primeras simulaciones era un gran avance.

-Y se demuestra la eficacia del "curso intensivo extremo"-

-Imagino que la parte de "intensivo" será el simulador, la parte "extrema" será conducir, ¿verdad?- Shirou apago el motor del coche y bajo al suelo, estaban en la entrada del bosque. Abrió el maletero y saco las armas, una espada occidental y dos espadas cortas.

-Exacto- Ravel cerró la puerta de su lado y se ubicó a su lado, Issei se unió a ellos segundos después.

-El curso tiene eficacia garantizada. Eso si no mueres en un horrible accidente al coger el coche-

Shirou lo ignoro y se encamino a la mansión, los otros dos andando detrás de él. El bosque estaba silencioso, las hojas caídas llenaban e suelo y las ramas secas se partían cuando las pisaban, creando un ambiente algo siniestro, claro que el efecto se reducía al ser de día.

Los arboles crecían a sus lados bordeando el camino, había varios senderos que circulaban por los alrededores, pero el único que dirigía directo a la mansión era el que estaban siguiendo, así que nada de desvíos.

Cuando llegaron a la mitad del camino vieron a la pesadilla, estaba parada en mitad del camino tan grande como era. Su tamaño era mayor que el de los tres, al menos de alto, y probablemente también de ancho.

-Obviamente es la pesadilla, pero no parece especialmente fuerte, es una planta mutante, un Ochu- aunque juzgar a un enemigo por su apariencia nunca era buena idea esta vez se podía dejar pasar dado que el enemigo si era claramente una planta. Su cuerpo era morado y llevaba una especie de falda confeccionada con hojas verdes. Sus tentáculos se extendían por encima de su cabeza, la cual era simplemente tres triángulos carnosos con dientes que se extendían en forma de triángulos sobre una boca horizontal plagada de dientes.

-¿Te la dejamos?- Issei miro a Ravel.

-Sí, de un plumazo la destrozo- Ravel se adelantó confiada -¡Dai Enkai!-

Una inmensa columna de fuego surgió a su alrededor como una espiral, siendo ella el epicentro, el fuego se extendió a su alrededor antes de regresar a su cuerpo, manteniéndose cerca de ella. Ravel extendió los brazos hacia arriba y el fuego se acumuló en una inmensa esfera de llamas naranjas -¡Entei!- la inmensa esfera de fuego fue lanzada al Ochu perdido.

La buena noticia es que el monstruo había muerto de un golpe, la mala es que la explosión había prendido fuego a todos los árboles a su alrededor y estos ardian con rapidez.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- Shirou grito en pánico viendo como el fuego se extendía por los alrededores, dentro de poco la mansión empezaría a arder.

-¡No me digas!- Issei veía con una gota de sudor como el fuego se extendía a su alrededor –Ravel, vamono…. ¿Qué haces!-

Ravel estaba en el suelo, casi desmayada.

-No tengo fuerzas. Después de ese ataque he agotado todo mi od- Esto parecía ser algún efecto secundario de su magia especial, pero a Shirou le parecía una magia inútil si después del gran ataque que había usado acababa sin poder andar. Aunque como carta del triunfo no estaba nada mal.

-¡Joder!- Shirou miro a su alrededor en pánico, el bosque entero estaba ardiendo, se había agachado para recuperar el libro de la pesadilla, pero ahora les faltaba escapar del bosque sin que los detuvieran por pirómanos. Ravel podía pasar por una, Issei no estaba seguro, pero él desde luego no era uno.

-¡Tenías que quemarla!- Issei le grito recriminándole a Ravel.

-¡No recuerdo que me detuvieras!-

-¡Debiste pensarlo tú!-

-¡Quien fue el idiota que me dijo de derrotarla!-

-¡Callaos!- Shirou les grito con fuerza –¡Mirad a vuestro alrededor! ¡Esta os parece la mejor situación para discutir!-

Ambos bajaron la cabeza apenados, pero Shirou volvió a gritarlos.

-¡Dejad de apenaros y salgamos de aquí!- Shirou cogió a Ravel y la echo en la espalda de Issei, después blandió sus espadas para cortar la maleza ardiendo que hubiera enfrente suya y así crear un camino.

Shirou no sabía cómo demonios se habían podido torcer tanto las cosas en tan poco tiempo, pero ahora ya no había caso en pensar en ello, solo podían correr oyendo las aspas de los helicópteros sobre ellos. Había varios camiones de bomberos cerca de las entradas del bosque, pronto comenzarían a sofocar el incendio, por lo que sería difícil para ellos pasar desapercibidos.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí!- Issei miraba en todas direcciones intentando encontrar una salida que no los pusiera en el punto de mira, muy difícil en este momento con todo cuanto los rodeaba ardiendo y cada vez más gente en el bosque. De hecho la única razón de que estuvieran bien era Ravel, ella parecía ser capaz de regular las llamas a su alrededor para evitar que los quemara. Tenía sentido si pensabas en que había sido ella quien había iniciado el incendio.

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?- Shirou miro a su alrededor con lágrimas dramáticas, el fuego se extendía y los bomberos estaban bajando de los camiones.

* * *

-T… tadai… tadaima- aun sin saber cómo se las habían apañado para huir del bosque sin acabar en prisión Shirou arrastro su cansado cuerpo a través de la puerta de su casa. Se sentía más cansado de lo que recordaba haber estado nunca, y había inhalado algo de humo, por fortuna Ravel haba estado allí y había evitado quemaduras graves en el cuerpo. Lo malo había sido volver, pudieron recuperar el coche dado que la policía aún no había llego a la zona, retiraron el coche rápido y fueron al Instituto. Entre causar un incendio y escapar del lugar sin que los pillaran se les hizo tarde, por lo que Shirou ceno en el Instituto y después ando hacia casa.

Eso lo deja en la actual situación, en la puerta de su casa quitándose los zapatos, estando más muerto que vivo. Entre las lecciones de conducción extremas y el combate contra el ochu con posterior desastre lo había dejado exhausto.

-Okaeri, Shirou-san- Sella le recibió cuando ingreso en el salón.

-Okaeri- Leysritt le saludo con la mano.

Shirou las saludo antes de dejarse caer en el sofá –Estoy agotado-

-Pareces cansado- Sella le miro un poco antes de girarse hacia la cocina, siguiendo con su trabajo. Leysritt por su parte le pincho la mejilla con un dedo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Shirou la miro cansado, pero Leysritt solo se encogió de hombros. La cabeza de Shirou cayó con cansancio.

- _Interrumpimos la programación para traerles un boletín especial, esta tarde se ha detectado un incendio en el bosque próximo a la iglesia, en las inmediaciones de la vieja mansión. La policía ha encontrado el rastro de lo que parecía ser algún tipo de dispositivo similar a una bomba de gran capacidad. Las autoridades creen que pueda tratarse de algún ensayo de una nueva arma, pero no saben de qué tipo puede tratarse, la autoría del accidente se atribuye a una organización terrorista que había amenazado Fuyuki anteriormente mediante la propagación de un extraño virus en la zona antigua, las autoridades también advierten…_

- _Entre el incidente con los zombis y el incendio en el bosque ahora nos consideran una organización terrorista_ \- Shirou podía llorar ahí mismo, por otro lado tenían vehículos robados, armas a mansalva y simuladores robados al ejército, por lo que la parte de terrorismo estaba abierta a debate.

-¿Y Illya?- su hermana pequeña no estaba a la vista, y eso que normalmente parecía estar pululando en la casa convenciendo a Leysritt para ver anime.

-Ha salido con unas amigas- Shirou sonrió con la respuesta de Sella.

-Creo que me voy a la cama, mañana hablamos- subir las escaleras ya le costó un mundo, cuando finalmente pudo tirarse cama se sintió como en una nube.

* * *

Bueno, aquí voy a dejar el capítulo, que creo que si lo continuo con el siguiente día ya me estiro demasiado, y ese quiero hacerlo sin interrupciones. No sé cuándo lo colgare la verdad, últimamente ando muy liado.

Con el riesgo de repetirme digo lo mismo de siempre, pesadilla - review. Puede ser cualquier cosa que queráis, algo de un juego, de una peli, de un libro. Claramente si es algo muy fuerte tendrá que aparecer más adelante en la historia


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: No poseo ningún personaje, de ser así esto no sería un fanfic.

Si es rated M es porque puede haber algunas cosas que ofendan o hieran la sensibilidad de algún lector, así como ofender o molestar aunque eso se toma por descontado cuando DxD está involucrado, si no te gusta no leas. También que habrá situaciones y personajes que actúen como parodias de anime, series o películas.

En respuesta a los reviews.

 **dark-feel**. Habrá romance en el fic, las parejas obviamente serán Shirou x harem e Issei x harem aparte de algunas secundarias, pero eso hay que desarrollarlo. Bueno, algunas de Shirou pueden ser un poco obvias, mientras que las de Issei están en su mayoría en la misma wiki de su anime.

 **Ikari no Ryujin**. Es gracioso que mencionen tanto a las familias y aun no sepan de la conexión de Shirou con una de ellas, las reacciones serán graciosas por decir lo menos. En cuanto a Harems, el de Issei efectivamente es muuucho más grande que el de Shirou, aunque en este habrá alguna sorpresa.

 **1kirit02**. Solo para confirmar, son los demonios con guadaña ¿verdad? Hace tiempo que jugué al 3 y lo tengo un poco borroso. En cuanto al miedo, por ejemplo podría ser miedo a la parca, a las guadañas, a monstruos gritones con guadañas… hay muchas opciones.

 **LightStarAngelical.** ¿Un dementor? Ciertamente no lo había pensado, pero puede ser una buena idea, lo de derrotarlo hay varias formas en el fic que podría tomar, pero seguro que acabaran en desastre. Y ni te preocupes por la falta de comas en el comentario, ni que fuera algo demasiado grave.

* * *

-¿Illya tiene fiebre?- Shirou se acercó a su pequeña hermana preocupado. Hacía pocos minutos que se había despertado sintiéndose renovado, eso hasta que había encontrado a Sella en la habitación de Illya.

-37.2 grados…- Illya estaba sentada en la cama frente a ambos, con el rostro un poco sonrojado –No parece resfriada pero sí tiene fiebre-

Sella coloco su mano en la mejilla de Illya.

-Si me siento algo caliente-

-Deberías quedarte en casa para recuperarte. Por favor descansa por hoy-

-¿Eh? ¿Aunque no sea un resfriado? Que sobreprotectora eres Sella- Illya se mostró descontenta, pero Shirou se acercó y la desordeno el pelo con cariño.

-¿Pero qué dices Illya? Lo mejor será que hagas caso y te quedes en casa, no vayas a empeorar-

-Mou…- Illya parecía descontenta.

-Pórtate bien y esta noche preparare un plato especial, tu favorito, ¿qué me dices?- Illya acepto y no discutió más después de eso, hasta parecía algo feliz.

-¡Sí!-

-Te traeré el almuerzo después, descansa- Sella y Shirou salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellos -¿Su comida favorita?-

Shirou se rasco la cabeza sonriendo -¿Ha funcionado no?-

Cuando bajaron Leysritt estaba, como era común en ella sentada en el sofá viendo la tele, comiendo sin parar galletas. Sella parecía querer ensartarla en una brocheta, por lo que para mayor seguridad decidió escapar temprano.

Salió a la calle y con el teléfono en mano llamo a Issei, como no lo cogió probo con Le Fay y esta vez contestaron.

- _Buenos días, Shirou-sama, ¿qué tal ha dormido?_ -

-Bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Vais a ir a la escuela o voy directamente al Instituto?-

- _Vamos a la escuela_ -

-Bien, nos veremos allí-

Guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo y emprendió camino a la escuela, como era muy temprano y aún tenía tiempo decidió ir andando. El camino se le hizo más corto de lo que esperaba, parecía que su paso era más rápido de lo que recordaba, o que ahora tenía más resistencia antes de cansarse.

-¡Shirou!- Gasper apareció a su lado, saludándole. Llevaba el uniforme femenino de la escuela y una caja de cartón ocultando su cabeza.

-Hola- los demás le seguían de cerca –Veo que te traen a rastras-

-¡No me traen a rastras!-

-Si quieres hacerme creer eso, asegúrate de que no te queden rastros de la cuerda con la que te han atado- Issei le miro sin comprender, Shirou señalo un cacho de cuerda que le colgaba del hombro.

-¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes de eso?- Issei se quitó rápidamente la cuerda tirándola al suelo para risa de los demás.

-Y ¿para que habéis venido tan pronto? De Issei imagino será para espiar, pero los demás…-

-Yo no espió en los vestidores-

-No he dicho nada de vestidores-

Shirou e Issei siguieron discutiendo camino a la entrada, mientras los demás solo los veían con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué planes hay para hoy después de la escuela? ¿Más pesadillas?-

-Sí, ayer se nos escapó el Garuda por lo que hoy lo atraparemos, Leo nos ha dado su posición aproximada por lo que iremos a por él-

-¿Leo? ¿Qué va a hacer él?- de la respuesta de Ravel Shirou había entendido que Leo solo les había dado la ubicación de la pesadilla, pero no parecía que les fuese a ayudar a ir por ella.

-Él va por otra pesadilla- dijo Le Fay –Karlobos, una langosta mutante de más de dos metros de alto y seis de largo, puede disparar agua a presión desde su cola-

-Divertido- la descripción le causaba escalofríos a Shirou.

-Piensas eso porque no la has visto. Esa cosa por suerte no está en Fuyuki, sino ya sabrían de las pesadillas. Llama demasiado la atención-

-Es una enorme langosta mutante que suelta chorros de agua por la cola, Ravel. Solo con oír la descripción ya llama la atención-

-Pues no lo has visto pelear- dijo Gasper.

-Ni nosotros lo veremos, Leo se encargara de ella y listo- Raynare intervino, dispuesta a marcar el final de la discusión sobre el Karlobos, la pesadilla que Leo había ido a masacrar.

Mientras caminaban la gente a su alrededor no les prestaba demasiada atención, era algo más o menos normal, los días después de que Shirou comenzara a pasar tiempo con ellos la gente los miraba mucho más, hablando a sus espaldas, si bien molesto no le dieron importancia en su momento asumiendo que con el tiempo pararían, y lo hicieron. Si aún había veces que se ganaban la mirada de la gente ya no era como al principio, cuando decían por lo bajo que ellos convertirían a Shirou en un raro y/o pervertido. Eso Ravel, Le Fay y ella lo consideran poco probable, pero en compañía de Issei nadie sabía bien como podían acabar las cosas.

Y viendo el tiempo que esos dos pasaban juntos Shirou podía acabar convertido en un pervertido por causa de la influencia de Issei, o este podría ser una buena influencia para Issei, solo el tiempo lo diría. Así entre multitud de miradas siguieron andando camino a la entrada de la academia…

-¿Y cómo es el Garuda?-

-Un pájaro gigante, sin plumas-

Shirou miro a Issei –Eso da muchas pistas…-

Issei solo silbo inocentemente.

-Supongo que no habrá demasiados pájaros gigantes- aunque Shirou no sabía ni una decía parte de las formas que las pesadillas habían adoptado, así que eso estaba abierto a debate.

-Te sorprenderías- Ravel paso a su lado, Shirou al oírla suspiro cansado.

-Algún día dejare de sorprenderme por estas cosas-

-Pero aun te falta, Shirou-sama- Le Fay cruzo el pasillo en dirección a su clase, Gasper la siguió de mala gana después de que Raynare le quitara la bolsa de papel.

-Por desgracia- era momento de entrar a su propia clase, por lo que Shirou camino perezosamente por el pasillo alcanzando a Issei y Xenovia, con Raynare a su lado.

-¿Y ese bostezo? ¿Ya empiezan a aburrirte las clases?- Issei lo miraba un poco curioso.

-Antes me parecían muy importantes, pero ahora… ahora ya me aburren mucho- ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando las clases habían dejado de parecerle importantes y pasaron a ser aburridas, bueno algunas de ellas. Algunas como matemáticas, lengua, inglés y ciencias ya estaban empezando a aburrirle, la única que había empezado a gustarle aún más era educación física, pero principalmente porque ahora era capaz de ponerse al día con los ejercicios, en muchos casos superando a algunos alumnos, aunque aún no podía empatar con Issei, Raynare y Xenovia. Según el profesor los cuatro estaban en una competición por descubrir al mejor. Sobra decir que por ahora no era él.

Como Issei le recomendó en su momento seguía en el club de Kendo, pero ya habían notado un crecimiento muy rápido, señal inequívoca de que el entrenamiento con Xenovia tenía éxito.

El profesor seguía dando clase, era primera hora, por lo que les tocaba ciencias. Estaban en el laboratorio sentados en pupitres dobles.

-Bien clase, hoy deberéis mezclar distintos elementos químicos para ver qué tipo de reacción pueden tener distintos elementos al mezclarse. Vuestro objetivo es conseguir que explote algo- tras describir las instrucciones en la pizarra la profesora lo emparejo con Xenovia para el experimento. Era curioso que donde antes habría estado nervioso ahora casi sonreía divertido.

-¿Sabes que tenemos que hacer?- Shirou le pregunto a su peliazul compañera.

-Mezclar- Xenovia levanto los tubos de ensayo con el contenido con cara inexpresiva. Shirou tembló. A su lado Issei y Raynare estaban poniéndose los guantes y la mascarilla.

-No creo que eso os sea necesario-

-Nunca se sabe, si mezclamos lo que no debemos podemos crear algo letal- Issei examinaba varios tubos de ensayo con una mirada seria.

-¿Algo letal? Me sorprende que no quieras crear algo que derrita la ropa-

-Esa es también una muy buena idea. De hecho me atrae más que la de crear algo mejor dado que Leo no me dejo tener a Slime-taro- Issei soltaba lagrimas dramáticas ante la dura mirada de Raynare.

-¿Slime-taro?-

-Un limo que encontré en el bosque de Idris hace tiempo, adoraba comer ropa de mujer- Issei hablaba con tanto cariño y añoranza que de no oírlo Shirou pensaría que le estaba describiendo a un viejo amigo muy querido, pero aquí estaban hablando de Issei, por lo que esa descripción podía estar acertada –Por desgracia Ravel y Raynare no creyeron que sería un buen familiar, por lo que lo liquidaron-

- _Lo que me extrañaría seria que te dejaran quedártelo_ \- Shirou no se sentía muy triste por la muerte de "Slime-taro", pero la cara de depresión legendaria que Issei tenía le daba pena –Mira donde estamos, podrás crear algo-

Issei levanto la cabeza alegre, ya completamente motivado, en consecuencia Raynare le estaba fulminando.

-No podrá crear nada, es decir, ¿cuántas posibilidades reales hay de que encuentre aquí algo que le sirva para derretir ropa?-

-Si estamos involucrados imagínatelo- Shirou debía aceptar a regañadientes que tenía razón.

-Venga chicos, dejad de hablar y poneos a trabajar- la profesora paso a su lado llamándoles la atención.

Aun preocupado Shirou se giró hacia su compañera, que fuese lo que dios quisiese.

-¿Entonces solo hay que mezclar no?- no debería poder haber demasiados problemas, siempre y cuando no intentaran traer a Slime-taro de vuelta a la vida…

Así pensaba hasta que vio a Xenovia y a Issei cambiando tubos de ensayo como si fueran cromos y estuvieran en el patio.

-Abocados al desastre- de todos modos ya no creía que pudiera detener eso… al final acabo teniendo enfrente suya siete tubos de ensayo, algunos contenían sustancias de vivos colores y otras líquidos burbujeantes.

-¿Empezamos?- Raynare se había puesto guantes y gafas protectoras, es posible que al principio no hubiera demasiado peligro, pero dado que ahora los cuatro estaban trabajando en una misma mesa como un equipo con el objetivo de recrear a Slime-taro. Al verlos colocarse juntos la profesora no les dijo nada más que "debéis liar una buena si queréis superar esta prueba" por esa razón ahora estaban preparando multitud de tubos de ensayo de distintas formas y tamaños, algunos robados a otros compañeros.

-Esto va a ser bueno- Issei tenía algunos tubos de ensayo cerca suya, con sustancias ya mezcladas.

-Diría del peligro de mezclar mucho, pero a estas alturas no haría nada-

-Exacto Shirou- la pelinegra asintió satisfecha. Se le notaba en la cara que tenía una curiosidad mórbida por saber que podrían causar. A pesar del peligro obvio al que exponían al resto de alumnos, sin contarse ellos mismo, Shirou también tenía algo de curiosidad.

-Bien pues, a la de tres mezclamos todo-

-Una…

-… dos…-

-… ¡Tres!- todos los tubos se volcaron al mismo tiempo sobre la mesa y el efecto fue inmediato. Se desencadeno una humareda tremenda al tiempo de que comenzaba a crearse una especie de espuma morada a gran velocidad. Pronto cayó al suelo aumentando de tamaño y el resto de alumnos comenzaron a gritar de miedo.

La profesora los saco al pasillo y tras examinar la sala dijo algo acerca de llamar a residuos peligrosos y hecho a correr por el pasillo con destino incierto para ellos.

-Creo que hemos aprobado-

-Después de la que hemos liado como nos suspendan será gracioso-

-¿Aprobarnos? Deberían expulsarnos- Shirou observaba incrédulo a Xenovia y Raynare, inseguro de como tomarse su actitud.

-Espero que Slime-taro haya podido renacer-

-Sea como sea lo sabremos en poco tiempo, vayamos a la siguiente clase- A veces la actitud de Issei le sacaba una gota de sudor.

Pero no podía discutir, no cuando las furgonetas de contención de residuos peligrosos comenzaban a aparcar frente a la escuela. Las personas que bajaban llevaban los típicos trajes de contención blancos que había visto en algunas películas americanas.

-Vayamos a… ¿Qué nos toca ahora?-

-Ingles-

Shirou maldijo al oír a Raynare, odiaba inglés. Mayormente por que se le daba increíblemente bien y según la profesora tenía una pronunciación de extranjero. Esa era la principal razón de que siempre le sacara a interpretar diálogos cuando hacían ejercicios, lo único bueno es que según Le Fay estaba mejorando en sus dotes de interpretación.

Las siguientes horas pasaron como una eterna tortura, una que solo fue soportable por la presencia de los demás allí. Las clases nunca habían sido especialmente divertidas y ahora que ya no les prestaba la misma atención que antes eran aún peores.

Solo pudo salvar el tiempo del recreo, que se la pasaron discutiendo de pesadillas unos minutos, antes de que Issei soltara una tontería y Ravel le golpeara, causando que el ambiente serio se perdiera por completo y pasaran a hablar de chorras y tonterías varias. Al acabar las clases partieron al distrito comercial para comer algo y después ir a cazar al Garuda.

-Piedra, Papel, Tijeras, Dragón, Mago-

-¡Ya os he dicho que no sé cómo se juega a eso!-

-Haber, escucha bien, Tijeras cortan papel, Papel cubre a piedra, Piedra aplasta a Dragón, Dragón envenena a Mago, Tijeras decapitan dragón, Dragón devora papel, Papel despide a mago, Mago destruye la piedra y, como siempre, piedra vence a tijera-

Shirou miro a Ravel con ojos entrecerrados –Vale, dilo otra vez pero más lento-

-Tijeras cortan Papel. Papel cubre a Piedra. Piedra aplasta a Dragón. Dragón envenena a Mago. Tijeras decapitan Dragón. Dragón devora Papel. Papel despide a Mago. Mago destruye la Piedra. Piedra vence a Tijera-

-Lo tengo. Vamos a probar-

Después fue obvio para Shirou que no lo tenía, prueba de ello era que estaba en la barra haciendo el pedido de hamburguesas.

-No me creo que haya perdido tres veces. Seguidas-

-Ya mejoraras- Raynare se acercó a él –Aunque si te apuestan dinero en la versión completa no caigas-

Shirou sabía que no debía preguntar, pero su curiosidad le pesaba más -¿Versión completa?-

-Una versión que incluye: piedra, pistola, rayo, demonio, dragón, agua, caído, aire, papel, ángel, esponja, lobo, asgardiano, árbol, humano, serpiente, mago, tijeras, fuego y yokai-

Shirou la miro sin saber si estaba de broma o hablaba en serio.

-Necesitaras un croquis-

-Un manual pdf me vendría mejor-

En el mostrador les llevaron una bandeja llena de hamburguesas, patatas fritas y refrescos. Raynare pago con tarjeta y después cargaron las bandejas encaminándose a la mesa.

Ravel e Issei ya estaban discutiendo como de costumbre, y ya había aprendido que no debía meterse mucho en eso, no quería estar al otro lado de la furia de la Phenex, ya había aprendido a hacerse a un lado y dejar a Issei por su cuenta. Como este solía decir, lo vendía a los lobos.

-Esta es la tuya Gasper- la hamburguesa que le había pasado tenia ajo, al principio estaba en contra de seguir con el "entrenamiento" que Issei y Xenovia le habían impuesto. Estaba en contra hasta que se dio cuenta de que podía ponerse a llorar como un niño pequeño con una rabieta solo por oler ajo, algo muy bien escenificado ayer mismo. A partir de ese momento él también se había unido al adiestramiento anti ajo, a pesar de la mirada traicionada en su rostro.

Cuando le paso su hamburguesa a Le Fay ella no dijo nada de Gasper, era obvio que ya había tenido mucho esa conversación con Gasper para que superara su miedo al ajo.

La comida pasó sin más contratiempos salvo miradas de ultratumba de Gasper a Shirou, este tenía suerte de que las miradas no matasen.

-Si la información que tenemos del Garuda es correcta parece haber anidado en las afueras de Fuyuki, en el bosque que se asienta en la cordillera-

-¿La zona es amplia?-

-Es un enorme bosque plagado de árboles que impiden ver la luz del sol-

Shirou parpadeo ante la nueva información –Si está plagado de árboles no creo que haya anidado en el bosque-

-El Garuda ha anidado en un castillo abandonado que está a cuatro horas de la entrada del bosque-

-¿Hay un castillo en el bosque?-

-Sí- Shirou parpadeo imitando a un pez.

No sabía que había un castillo en las afueras de Fuyuki, por otra parte casi ni sabía de las mansiones fantasma, en realidad parecía saber muy poco del pueblo en el que vivía. Tardaron aproximadamente una hora en llegar a la entrada del bosque.

-Ya estamos aquí, ahora solo es cuestión de llegar al castillo y liquidar al Garuda-

-Y cómo vamos a

-¡Shirou!- el grito alarmado de los demás le llego tarde, para cuando Shirou se dio cuenta su cuerpo ya estaba flotando a pocos metros del suelo.

Shirou miro en frenesí a su alrededor antes de alzar la mirada, descubriendo el origen de su actual situación.

Llamarlo "pájaro gigante" era ser generoso, puesto que no parecía para nada un pájaro, si acaso uno mutante. Su cuerpo de color beige no tenía casi ninguna pluma salvo en la parte interna de las alas y la cola, donde grandes plumas rojas se movían en sincronía con el aire que pasaba zumbando a su alrededor.

-¡Bájame! ¡Bájame!- el ave monstruosa no parecía querer hacerle caso, pero era inequívoco que tendría que hacerlo si Shirou no dejaba de agitarse en todas direcciones, las garras del Garuda se le clavaban en la piel como cuchillas y la sangre ya caía sobre el bosque bajo ellos. El Garuda grazno en protesta por los movimientos antes de soltar al pelirrojo sobre el bosque.

-Espera, ¡no me sueltes!- Shirou ahora caía boca abajo hacia el bosque gran velocidad, en cualquier momento se la pegaría, por suerte el Garuda le atrapo por las piernas y reemprendió el vuelo.

Shirou no peleo más, la pesadilla estaba volando alto por lo que pelear ahora sería muy imprudente, ¡ni siquiera había podido coger la espada! Durante un rato no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse colgando boca abajo viendo el mar de árboles pasar por debajo de su cabeza a gran velocidad.

- _¿Eso han sido los chicos?_ \- el destello rojo que había visto se perdió en el bosque a gran velocidad y Shirou lo descarto, a esta velocidad podía haber sido cualquier cosa, y salvo que Issei o Ravel robaran un coche no tenían forma de llegar tan rápido hasta él.

- _Ese debe ser el castillo_ \- la construcción de grandes torres hecha de ladrillos marrones daba el pego, pero tal y como habían dicho parecía llevar tiempo abandonado, por lo menos una década. El castillo estaba en mal estado, con algunas partes demolidas y torres caídas – _Debo librarme antes de que me lleve a su nido, no sé si tiene crías pero prefiero no correr ese riesgo_ -

Si Shirou lo sincronizaba correctamente podría caer en el balcón de una habitación, no era un plan perfecto y estaba lleno de fallas, pero era mejor que ser devorado.

-¡Ghaaaaaaa!- esta vez se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas, pateando varias veces la garra del Garuda, esto funciono y Shirou quedo libre, comenzando a caer inmediatamente por efecto de la gravedad. El aterrizaje en el balcón no fue como lo había planeado, pasó de largo y atravesó otra ventana cayendo duramente en su interior. Varios fragmentos de cristal quedaron debajo de él cuando cayó al suelo sobre ellos, algunos se enterraron profundamente en su piel

-Cof… COF ¡Joder!- Shirou se dobló de dolor después de toser violentamente, el golpe había sido mucho peor de lo que había esperado, y los cristales bajo él solo lo hacían peor, pero no había tiempo para quejarse, solo tenía que dar algún paso para salir de aquí.

-¡Oh dios!- un gran fragmento de cristal estaba alojado en su hombro derecho –mierda, ¡mierda!- no fue capaz de reprimir por completo el grito de dolor que abandono su garganta cuando extrajo el fragmento de cristal que se le había clavado al atravesar el cristal.

Shirou echo un vistazo a la habitación en que había aterrizado. Era una sala amplia, con una gran cama al lado de la ventana y una alfombra que cubría gran parte del suelo, por la forma se notaba que en otra época había sido una habitación muy acogedora y elegante, pero ahora estaba cubierta de polvo, suciedad y varios charcos causados por la lluvia le habían dado una apariencia completamente ruinosa.

Shirou miro un par de veces a su alrededor antes de localizar la puerta y comenzar a dirigirse hacia ella, pero el temblor de toda la habitación lo derrumbo. Dándose la vuelta localizo el origen del temblor, el Garuda había aparecido atravesando la ventana y ahora trataba de alcanzarlo con obvias intenciones.

-Mierda- arrastrarse hasta a puerta no serviría de mucho, por eso Shirou le arrojo todo cuanto tenia a mano mientras retrocedía, una roca, ladrillos y varias fotos.

El Garuda recibía todo de lleno, pero seguía acercándose a él amenazadoramente, Pero en un momento dado se detuvo por completo y levanto la cabeza hacia atrás, como si hubiera oído algo.

-¿Hu?- Shirou bajo la mano incrédulo, sin creerse que se hubiera salvado de ser devorado por el pájaro amorfo.

Se apoyó se apoyó contra la pared como pudo y descanso la cabeza, con el hombro latiéndole de dolor y sintiendo cansancio -¿Qué demonios puedo hacer aho

Dejo de hablar cuando miro la foto que tenía en la mano, la había visto de refilón pero le había llamado mucho la atención. Era una simple foto en la que salían varias personas, como la foto escolar, pero tras recorrer la foto con los ojos se detuvo en varias personas que reconoció sin ninguna dificultad provocando que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par. La primera era una mujer con un simple vestido blanco con tirantes a rayas blancas y amarillas, con un largo cabello de color plateado que enmarcaba su rostro de ojos rojos. A su lado había un hombre vistiendo un elegante traje negro con camisa y corbata negra, encima de estas portaba una gabardina negra, su cabello era negro y sus ojos negros. Acompañándolos había dos sirvientas con trajes blancos, cabello plateado y ojos rojos.

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Q… Qué?- si antes podía sentir dolor y cansancio ahora solo notaba un sudor frio recorriéndole la columna.

Shirou se levantó del suelo con su cuerpo gimiendo en protesta y se acercó al suelo, donde había varias fotos esparcidas, se dejó caer y revolvió las fotos mirando cada una en un silencio mortal. En una salían sus padres con una mujer de corto cabello negro y ropa oscura, en otra aparecían con Sella y Leysritt, en otra aparecían dando un paseo por el bosque, con la nieve cubriendo el suelo y las copas de los árboles. Pero había dos que le llamaban la atención. En una aparecía su padre con un elegante traje blanco y los dos brazos extendidos, y en estos estaba su madre con un largo vestido de novia blanco que le caía por debajo de sus pies hasta el suelo. En la otra solo salía su madre con un bebe de cabello blanco y ojos rojos.

-¿Illya?-

Shirou se sintió mareado, con la mente trabajando a mil con cientos de preguntas en ella. ¿Qué era este lugar? ¿Por qué había fotos de sus padres y hermanas aquí? ¿Qué demonios le habían ocultado? ¿Qué…

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP

Una vibración proveniente del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón lo saco de su estupor.

-¿Si?-

- _¿Shirou? ¿Me escuchas?_ \- la voz de Le Fay le llego desde el teléfono.

-Alto y claro. Estoy en el viejo castillo- Shirou respondió en automático, aun ocupado mirando las fotos que había descubierto.

- _¿Puedes salir y venir a nuestra posición?_ -

-…. Por ahora no, el Garuda sigue ahí fuera, además… además, he encontrado unas viejas fotos en el castillo-

- _¿Fotos?_ \- la voz de Issei y Raynare se escuchó de fondo, debía estar en manos libres – _¿Que importan ahora unas fotos?_ -

-Importa porque en las fotos aparece mi familia-

Tras un prolongado silencio Shirou volvió a escuchar una voz proveniente del teléfono- _Vamos para allá, intenta que el Garuda no te coma vivo_ -

-Eso intentare Issei- Shirou se levantó del suelo y tras guardarse las fotos en el bolsillo del pantalón se dirigió a la puerta, quiso abrirla pero esta se cayó apenas rozo el picaporte –Sea lo que sea este lugar está en muy mal ¡Joder!- Shirou dejo caer el móvil al suelo.

A su derecha, ni aun metro de él, había varios globos rojos flotando en el aire, lentamente estos fueron flotaron hasta el techo revelando a un payaso. Tenía la piel pintada de blanco salvo dos líneas de maquillaje rojo que salían de su boca alzándose por su rostro hasta cruzarle los ojos amarillos, tenía el pelo rojo y vestía un traje de payaso blanco con adornos rojos.

-¡Hola!- el payaso le saludo con voz alegre, todo a lo contrario a su expresión, esta solo reflejaba demencia.

Shirou se alejó de él de un salto sin hacer caso al dolor que le ataco como consecuencia del salto. El payaso seguía en su posición si moverse, solo sonriendo de forma inquietante.

- _No tengo la espada ni tampoco idea de lo que hace este, aparte de sonreír como maniaco_ -

Ambos seguían parados sin hacer nada, solo mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que el payaso comenzó a bailar agitando sus brazos y piernas de un lado a otro, para desconcierto de Shirou.

-Ehhhhhh- Shirou lo miro sin saber si asustarse, gritar y correr o caerse al suelo y reír.

-¿Esto no te asusta?- el tono del payaso reflejaba curiosidad, pero sus ojos estaban brillando con locura.

-¿Sí?-

-Tal vez… esto te asuste- el payaso inclino su cabeza hacia arriba mientras su rostro se abría por las líneas rojas, partiéndose hasta los ojos y mostrando cientos de afiliados dientes, su garganta desprendía una fantasmagórica luz amarilla. Sus manos se alargaron en largas garras mientras su cuerpo combustionaba horriblemente estirándose más de lo que debería ser humanamente posible -¡Hora de comer!-

El monstruo salto abalanzándose sobre él y Shirou tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivarlo como pudo. La estridente risa resonó en el corredor al tiempo que los ojos llenos de demencia caían sobre el chico.

- _¿Shirou? ¡Shirou!_ \- la voz de Raynare venía desde su teléfono en el suelo, no es que Shirou tuviese tiempo de recuperarlo.

En su lugar opto por la única opción que tenía en este instante, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo huyendo del payaso, este se lanzó detrás suya destruyendo todo lo que había a su paso.

Shirou corría, corría y corría volcando y arrojando contra el monstruo todo cuanto encontraba en su camino, pero nada parecía retenerlo demasiado porque aún seguía tras él acercándose más y más hasta que lo embistió por detrás.

Shirou fue arrojado varios metros por la fuerza del impacto chocando con varios muebles antes de estamparse contra la pared. Cayó al piso escupiendo sangre.

-¡Jajajajajaja!- el payaso seguía cerca de él riendo de forma descontrolada, Shirou gruño desde su posición.

- _Si tuviera la espada le cerraría la puta boca_ \- el cuerpo le dolía al moverse, pero no pensaba quedarse quieto. El payaso pareció percatarse de que intentaba huir, porque se acercó a él y le pateo en el estómago.

-Ahora, ¿me tienes miedo?- lanzo su mano y agarro fuertemente la cabeza de Shirou, levantándolo para que quedara frente a su rostro deforme.

Cuando Shirou estuvo frente a su rostro descubrió con desagrado que su boca podía mutar aún más, la parte inferior de su boca se abrió en tres, con la saliva goteando hasta el suelo. Su pierna salió disparada contra su boca, pero el payaso la atrapo con su otro brazo. Quedándose sin opciones le lanzo otra patada logrando que el payaso lo soltara. Cuando estuvo de nuevo en el suelo se alejó varios metros antes de que el payaso descendiera sobre él intentando devorarlo.

Shirou lo detuvo con las dos manos, pero estaba atrapado, no podía eliminarlo desde su posición tampoco podía librarse con la fuerza que le quedaba. El payaso distorsiono por completo su cabeza abriéndola como si fuese una inmensa boca llena de dientes, Shirou no necesitaba ser muy espabilado para saber que eso significaba "hora de comer".

-No… seré… ¡Tu almuerzo!- aun con los brazos temblando del esfuerzo Shirou no dejo de pelear para alejar la boca plagada de dientes de él, en la habitación solo había algo que le permitía alejarse lo suficiente del payaso para poder poner distancia entre ambos, pero como calculara mal él sería el que perdiera.

El payaso escogió en su lugar. Con una gran demostración de fuerza lo tiro por las escaleras haciendo que su dolorido cuerpo chocara en cada escalón causándole una inmensa cantidad de dolor con cada golpe que se dio hasta que alcanzo el fondo donde quedó inmóvil.

El cuerpo del payaso se retorció regresando a la normalidad, después de eso se dirigió a las escaleras principales del castillo y comenzó a bajarlas silbando alegremente. En el suelo Shirou seguía inmóvil.

- _Tengo que moverme, tengo que moverme o me matara_ \- pero aun que su mente tenía claro este punto su cuerpo no colaboraba en lo más mínimo. Su visión estaba nublada, la cabeza le dolía y su hombro latía con dolor puro. El fragmento de cristal que se había clavado al atravesar la ventana la estaba pasando factura.

El payaso ya estaba en la planta baja, a unos pocos metros de él, Shirou seguía obligando a su cuerpo a moverse, pero aparte de darse la vuelta no había logrado gran cosa. El payaso seguía acercándose más y más a él dando pequeños saltos y contorsionándose conforme andaba.

-Desaparece- Shirou parpadeo como un pez viendo como un mueble salido de la nada embestía al payaso arrastrándolo hasta la escalera.

-¿Hu?- al mirar detrás de él vio a la responsable, una niña con un par de años más que su hermana pequeña. Tenía corto cabello blanco y ojos avellana, su vestimenta era el uniforme femenino de la academia. Cerca de ella vio a una pelirroja que reconoció, Rias Gremory – _Mierda_ -

-¿Estas bien?- el que le había hablado era un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, su vestimenta era la misma que la suya, un uniforme escolar negro.

-No realmente- le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero era normal, le habían arrastrado por muchos kilómetros boca abajo y le habían tirado contra una ventana clavándose muchos cristales, un payaso mutante lo había zarandeado por todas partes y para terminar le habían tirado por unas escaleras –No ha sido mi mejor día-

-Se nota- una joven pelinegra con ojos violetas se acercó a él ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

-Preguntaría que estáis haciendo aquí, pero por dios que me alegro que estéis aquí- Shirou se apoyó contra la pared cansado, pero el mueble que estaba al final exploto y el payaso volvió a avanzar.

-¿Sabes qué es eso?- la pelirroja se adelantó mirando al pasillo.

Shirou se mordió la lengua, si les decía que era una pesadilla eso iniciaría una larga cadena de preguntas incomoda que le podría meter en muchos problemas si llegaban a saber algo de la Clave. Por fortuna se libró de responder cuando la entrada del castillo fue completamente destrozada y un familiar pájaro la atravesó, un pájaro y una chica rubia golpeándolo con puños inundados en llamas.

-¡¿Ravel?!- la rubia Phenex no contesto, solo siguió golpeándolo incansablemente sin hacerles demasiado caso, el pájaro y ella se movían por el interior del recibidor en su batalla aérea.

-¡Shirou!- Xenovia apareció por el agujero en la entrada cargando una espada que nunca antes había visto, era una espada de dos manos con un agarre lo suficientemente largo para que se pueda sostener con 3 manos, a juzgar por la posición de la mano de Xenovia, con una cruz en el pomo. Tenía un protector tipo hacha y un segundo agarre con forma de cadena que conectaba el protector con la cuchilla, la misma hoja era enorme, larga y terminada con 3 filos.

-¡¿Excalibur Destruction!?- el chico rubio grito incrédulo viendo la espada en manos de Xenovia, Shirou lo miro confuso antes de que un extraño rugido volviera a llamar su atención.

No era uno, eran varios. Por la destrozada entrada del castillo entraban en tropel multitud de seres, similares a lagartos. Su cuerpo marrón estaba compuesto por varias cuchillas y un exoesqueleto hecho de metal.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-

-Kriks- Le Fay llego por la entrada detrás del gran grupo de "kriks" con una escoba en la mano –Hay muchos de ellos- Le Fay le lanzó una espada que Shirou atrapo al aire. Tenía una empuñadura azul y un guardamano dorado (la espada de Zack en Birth by Sleep)

-¿Cómo habéis llegado tan pronto?- Shirou atrapo la espada en el aire mirando a su alrededor viendo como los del grupo Gremory también habían empezado a pelear con los kriks, Rias estaba destruyendo a varios con una extraña energía que emanaba de sus manos, la pelinegra usaba gemas para lanzar grandes hechizos de electricidad, la niña de ojos avellana destrozaba a los kriks con puñetazos y el rubio los cortaba con una espada.

-Robamos un coche- Raynare paso a su lado con una espada corta en la mano derecha y gemas en la izquierda.

-Lo imaginaba- Shirou soltó algunas lágrimas dramáticas, otro delito para agregar a la creciente lista de estos. Podría haber seguido llorando por su creciente lista de actos criminales, pero un krik se lanzó a por él y tuvo que eliminarlo.

Mientras ellos seguían peleando con los kriks el payaso seguía acercándose a ellos contoneando el cuerpo en un extraño baile, Shirou imaginaba que sería algo del personaje por que otra explicación no le veía. El baile seguía al tiempo en que se acercaba a ellos, antes de que Xenovia se interpusiera en su camino con la espada en mano, Excalibur Destruction si el chico rubio había dicho bien.

-Yo me encargo de este- el poder emanaba de la espada arremolinándose a su alrededor. El payaso lo vio pero no se detuvo, al revés, se adelantó y cargo contra ella, Xenovia lanzo la carga de poder contra la pesadilla impactándola de lleno.

Los demás seguían peleando contra la horda de kriks, que no cesaban de aparecer por la entrada del castillo, en el aire Ravel seguía lanzando ataques de fuego contra el garuda, la batalla seguía en curso con los kriks cayendo de dos en dos.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando Issei?- Rias acababa de eliminar a un krik y se tomó un momento para preguntar al castaño por la situación en la que se habían metido.

-¿Crees que esta es una buena situación para preguntar eso?- Issei acababa de cortar a uno cuando un ataque de Xenovia le paso al lado -¡Ten cuidado Xen!-

-Lo siento- la chica ni siquiera le miro, solo siguió lanzando ataques sin descanso contra el payaso. Muchos ataques le daban de lleno pero otros los esquivaba bailando.

-¡Maldito pajarraco!- Ravel grito en furia contra el garuda, este se había hartado de sus golpes y había girado en el aire para lanzarla contra el suelo.

-¡Gasper estás trabajando?-

-Sí hermano- el pequeño dhampir estaba volando por la habitación atacando a varios kriks, lo que extrañaba a quienes le veían era el hecho de que estaba llorando.

-¿Estas bien?- Rias aprovecho que el pequeño paso cerca suya para examinarlo en busca de cualquier anormalidad.

-Su sangre esta mala-

-¡No me seas crio Gasper!-

- _¿Siquiera tienen sangre?_ \- al contrario de Issei, Shirou estaba más interesado en el fragmento de información oído.

-Oye, necesito ayuda-

-Xen, porque necesitari…. ¡Santa mierda!- Issei miro incrédulo la nueva forma del payaso, una enorme araña de seis patas que se acercaba a ellos amenazante.

-¡Cambio!- Ravel le grito a la peliazul por encima del ruido de la entrada antes de dirigirse hacia ellos. Su fuego podía ser más efectivo para lidiar con lo que se suponía era el payaso.

-¿Eso es Pennywise?- el rubio veía la araña con expresión incrédulo, incapaz de aceptar que ese payaso de ciencia ficción existiese realmente.

-Me encanta saber cómo se llama-

-Puedo imaginarlo-

Issei peleaba cerca de Shirou, dado que este apenas y podía tenerse en pie el castaño se mantenía peleando cerca de él para protegerlo.

Rias y la pelinegra se mantenían cerca de ellos, los únicos que se mantenían alejados del grupo eran Ravel y Le Fay, quienes estaban lidiando con el payaso y el garuda, respectivamente.

-Bueno, no vamos tan mal-

-No estoy tan seguro Hyoudou-san- Kiba proyecto una espada y la arrojo detrás de Issei para eliminar a un krik que salto para cortarle la cabeza.

-No te preocupes rubiales, esto esta chupado- Issei hecho la cabeza a un lado para esquivar la peluda pata que intento decapitarlo.

-Eso no ha sido muy fiable, Issei-sama- el cuerpo del garuda cayó a su lado disolviéndose en el aire, revelando un libro antiguo de cuero. La maga rubia aterrizo en el suelo y se agacho para coger el libro guardándolo en el interior de su uniforme.

-Uno menos-

-Aún quedan un montón- Shirou uso la espada para defenderse del ataque cortante de un krik, el mismo que fue destrozado por un rayo que atravesó su cabeza limpiamente, Shirou observo a la chica de cabello negro –Gracias.

Esta le asintió antes de extender varias gemas a su alrededor con una extraña formación, el prana brillo antes de que las gemas se iluminaran liberando una gran cantidad de electricidad fulminando a varios enemigos a su alrededor.

El chico rubio y la niña albina no parecían tener tampoco ningún problema, ambos podían eliminar a los krik que apareciesen a su alrededor en cuestión de segundos, ya fuera con espadas o simplemente con fuerza bruta. De hecho Raynare, Gasper, Issei, Ravel y Le Fay estaban peleando con facilidad. De hecho el único que apenas aportaba en la situación era él, pero en su situación le era difícil pelear.

Para su fortuna no quedaban más enemigos salvo los kriks errantes y el payaso mutante arácnido, él último sería un problema pero los demás ya estaban acabando rápidamente con los kriks. Poco después ya todos se centraron en el payaso aun que quedasen algunos kriks dando vueltas por el castillo y por el exterior. Se centraron en la araña/payaso en el momento justo, Xenovia no parecía ser capaz de continuar peleando mucho más tiempo.

-¡Oe cerdo!- Issei le grito apuntándole con su espada-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?-

La enorme araña se giró hacia él mirándole –Buena idea-

El tamaño de la araña comenzó a aumentar cubriendo todo el espacio disponible en la casa, su forma y tamaño había provocado que la mirada de todos los presentes se dirigiera de inmediato hacia él.

-Bocazas- Raynare se adelantó y golpeo a Issei en la cabeza, Ravel también se acercó con la misma intención, pero Shirou la detuvo.

-Eso ahora no arreglara nada, hazlo más tarde-

La chica no precia contenta, pero no dudo en hacerle caso y dejar de pegar al chico. Así se orientó frente a la araña, igual que todos los demás –Rubiales, ese payaso que has mencionado, ¿cómo lo derrotaban?-

-Por lo que recuerdo del libro lo derrotaban un grupo de amigos apodados "los perdedores", al final le atravesaron el corazón. Y me llamo Kiba Yuuto, no rubiales- el chico recién identificado como Kiba le explico.

-¿Esa cosa tiene corazón?-

La nueva información fue novedosa para la gran mayoría de presentes, dado que ninguno sabía con exactitud qué clase de payaso podía convertirse en una araña gigante no sabían siquiera si esa cosa tendría algo tan normal como un corazón.

-¿Por qué no iba a tenerlo?- Kiba los miro confuso, pero ninguno supo contestarle la nueva pregunta.

-Vale, si tiene corazón solo hay que destrozárselo, ¿alguna idea de dónde está?-

-La cabeza- Xenovia respondió de inmediato para alegría de los demás –En los monstruos el corazón suele estar en el último lugar que uno se esperaría- con eso todos perdieron la recién surgida esperanza.

-Descartando la respuesta de la cabeza hueca, hay que hacer algo-

-Dejádmelo- Rias se adelantó sonriendo antes de cruzar sus brazos y que su cuerpo fuera cubierto por un aura rojiza. Dos esferas de color rojizo aparecieron frente a ella manteniéndose flotando cerca de ella.

-¿Qué es eso?- de todas las magias que Shirou había visto esta era sin duda la más extraña, no tenía ninguna forma definida, solo flotaba en el aire en forma de esferas amorfas.

-Es el poder propio de Buchou- Kiba se acercó a su lado, ahora más tranquilo –Se puede considerar el poder opuesto a la "Transmutación" de los Einzbern, su antítesis, si ellos crean objetos con magia, la suya, el llamado "poder de la destrucción" actúa con el fin opuesto, destruye con la magia-

-¿Qué has dicho de la magia de los Einzbern?- Shirou no escucho más de la explicación del chico rubio, no después de que dijera Einzbern.

-¿Los Einzbern?- Kiba lo miro curioso, preguntándose porque eso era lo único que le había interesado de lo que había dicho.

Rias lanzo los orbes de energía contra el payaso/araña destruyendo la gran mayoría de su cuerpo en un instante. Después Koneko golpeo sus restos con toda su fuerza lanzándolo fuera del castillo a la entrada, donde Kiba y Xenovia le atacaron con sus espadas.

-Gracias- Shirou le agradeció a la maga rubia que estaba a su lado sentada en la escoba flotando a poco más de un metro del suelo.

Le Fay solo le sonrió sin darle importancia mientras continuaba curándolo. Ravel, la chica pelinegra, Raynare, Rias y Raynare anduvieron saliendo del castillo para eliminar al payaso. Cuando Fay termino de curarlo ambos salieron para observar el fin de la batalla.

-¡Shirou! ¡Fay!- Gasper se abalanzó sobre ambos gritando en pánico.

-¿Gasper?- Fay le miro sorprendida por su arrebato.

-¡Esta aquí! ¡Todos al suelo!-

-¿Qué está aquí?- Issei le grito preocupado.

-¡Pájaro… GIGANTE!-

El grito de shock de Gasper resonó por todo el bosque imponiendo un silencio absoluto, uno que les permitió escuchar un largo silbido que venía desde el cielo acercándose a ellos con rapidez. A varios cientos de metros por detrás del castillo vieron a una inmensa ave negra de gran envergadura tal que podía bloquear el sol con su cuerpo. (Zu FFXV)

-¡Joder! ¡Todos adentro!-

-No puedo moverme- Shirou se giró viendo que Gasper estaba aferrándose a sus piernas aterrorizado –¡Gasper suéltame!- el ave se había lanzado en picado contra ellos.

-¡No puedo!- el ave se seguía acercando a ellos velozmente.

-¡Abajo!- Kiba se abalanzo sobre ambos tirándolo al suelo.

Los árboles se sacudieron con el vendaval que creo el cuerpo del inmenso ave que paso surcando sobre ellos. Muchos árboles estaban destrozados y multitud de fragmentos de roca estaban esparcidos por todas partes, la fachada del castillo tenía un inmenso corte obra de las garras del ave.

-¿Estáis todos vivos?-

-Eso creo- Ravel se levantó frotándose la cabeza.

-Diría que sí- Kiba miraba a su alrededor, notando un detalle importante.

-¿Y el payaso?- Koneko también se había percatado de que este no estaba.

-¿Eh?- Shirou la miro en blanco, después giro la cabeza notando la desaparición del payaso.

-¿No creeréis?- Rias los miro a todos con una idea en mente.

-¿No estarás insinuando?- Issei la miro algo verde sabiendo por donde iba su pensamiento.

-Se lo ha tragado- Fay hablo sin saber cómo sentirse.

-De un bocado- la chica de ojos violetas y de grandes pechos rio un poco.

-No sé cómo sentirme de que se lo haya comido-

-Me ha jodido el día, que se fastidie- Shirou lo tenía claro, ese cabrán podía hacerse a fuego lento en el estómago de ese monstruo.

Suponía que era una pesadilla, pero no había forma de saberlo seguro, y delante de ellos no podía preguntarles si era una, por lo que solo podía imaginar que sí. No conocía ningún pájaro como ese.

-Se ha dirigido a la cordillera, tendrá su nido allí-

-Se ha ido-

-Mientras no vuelva-

Con el problema del payaso resuelto solo quedaba lidiar con los kriks y después vendría una muy interesante conversación, una que sería muy incómoda. Tras varios minutos de batalla eliminar al último krik, el que no les dejo un libro, el original estaría en otro lugar lejos de allí.

Shirou se tiro al suelo demasiado cansado, había sido un día demasiado largo.

-Lo acompañaremos a casa, mañana hablamos en el recreo- Rias no parecía muy contenta con esa opción, probablemente pensaba que intentarían escurrirse. Pero era obvio que Shirou necesitaba descansar por lo que acepto y ella y su grupo se retiraron tras despedirse.

-¿A casa?-

-Algo necesitaba decir. Aún tenemos que pensar que les vamos a contar y que no. Después de este día va a ser imposible que no se involucren-

-Lo sien… Buaaaaa-

-No te preocupes- Raynare le replico rápidamente, el bostezo que había soltado evito que terminara de hablar, pero era obvio lo que quería decir.

-No quiero ser cotilla ni nada pero, ¿Qué foto encontraste?- Shirou lo miro confuso e Issei sonrió negando con la cabeza –Antes de que te encontraras con el payaso mencionaste unas fotos en las que salía tu familia, ¿recuerdas?-

Shirou lo miro antes de parpadear con la realización brillando en su cara –Cierto, con todo lo que ha pasado lo había olvidado- Shirou saco una foto de su bolsillo y se la mostro. En ella salían sus padres caminando bajo la nieve –Son mis padres-

-¿El "magus killer" y la homúnculo que debía ser el contenedor del santo grial?- Issei hablo en blanco, la impresión se filtraba de su voz.

-No me jodas- Raynare lo miro incrédula.

-Eso es…. Inesperado-

-Es más que inesperado Xenovia-sama-

-Recapitulemos. Eres el hijo del "magus killer" y la homúnculo de la familia Einzbern, ¿verdad?- Issei le pregunto como si quisiera cerciorarse de la información que habían aprendido.

-Hijo adoptado- preciso Shirou.

-Eso te haría miembro de una de las familias más importantes de la asociación-

-¿Qué?-

-No lo seria, la familia Einzbern desapareció cuando detuvieron la cuarta guerra-

-Espera, espera, ¿estás diciendo que mis padres detuvieron la guerra?-

-Nunca lo había pensado así, pero si-

Shirou se quedó callado, asimilar que la magia existía había sido difícil, asimilar que sus padres eran magos ya era otra historia. Sabia, por la mirada que le mandaban los demás que tenían muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero se contenían porque aún estaba demasiado estupefacto para poder contestar demasiadas preguntas.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron?-

-Ehhhhhhh- Fay parpadeo acariciándose la cabeza –Destruyeron el grial menor, si quieres saber más deberás preguntarle a Azazel-

-¿Azazel? ¿Dónde lo encuentro?-

-Suele pescar en el puerto Harbor- respondió Raynare.

-¿Estará a estas horas?-

-¿Piensas ir ahora?- Issei le pregunto sorprendido –Deben ser mas de las ocho-

-Sí, quiero… quiero saber que ocurrió hace diez años, quiero saber con exactitud quienes son mis padres, y sé que no me lo dirán si se lo pregunto- tras despedirse, no antes de preguntar cómo lo reconocería, se encamino hacia el puerto, no sabía cuánto tardaría en llegar, solo esperaba que Azazel estuviera allí cuando llegara.

* * *

Y aquí dejo el capítulo, el siguiente iniciara con la conversación entre Shirou y Azazel, y después la conversación con los Gremory. Por ahora lo dejare por aquí, la pesadilla del Dementor podría meterla en el próximo capítulo o el siguiente a ese.

Lo mismo de siempre, aunque ya suene como un disco rayado, pesadilla-review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No poseo ningún personaje, de ser así esto no sería un fanfic.

Si es rated M es porque puede haber algunas cosas que ofendan o hieran la sensibilidad de algún lector, así como ofender o molestar aunque eso se toma por descontado cuando DxD está involucrado, si no te gusta no leas. También que habrá situaciones y personajes que actúen como parodias de anime, series o películas.

En respuesta a los reviews.

 **Ikari no Ryujin.** Básicamente has entendido bien, tal y como como dices siendo Azazel de quien hablamos no parece que vaya a darle mucha información, y efectivamente Zelretch debe estar retorciéndose de la risa a su costa.

 **1kirit02.** Los demonios de sangre sí que se bien cuáles son, será fácil meterlos, y me parece que el miedo a la sangre le queda bien.

 **LostNeko120**. La verdad es que al principio casi ni quería meter DXD, pero después de repasar varias ideas que tenía para el Fic comencé a incluir varias cosas mezclándolas y rezando por que quedara bien, me alegra saber que así es. Bueno, saben más o menos lo que habría pasado en Zero, pero aún falta aclarar varias cosas, en cuanto a Illya, no creo que lleguen a pelear con ella, pero nunca se sabe, tengo la idea general de la primera temporada del Fic, pero aún hay espacio para meter muuuuuchas locuras.

Un aviso, en el capítulo cinco he cambiado el nombre de la ciudad de Idris, antes era Midgar, pero lo he cambiado por Hellsalem's Lot, esto es debido a que he decidido cambiar algunas cosas que tenía planeadas para el segundo arco, eso a la larga solo significara más presencia de los personajes de kekkai sensen aparte de algunos cambios menores más.

* * *

-Y aquí estamos, el puerto Harbor- Raynare estiro los brazos en el interior de vehículo tras soltar el volante.

-Sí, te agradezco que me hayas acompañado-

-No pasa nada, perdí el sorteo- Raynare lo desestimo con un ligero movimiento de mano –Tu solo recuerda que tienes que regresar andando a casa, tengo que deshacerme del coche-

-Tíralo al mar- Shirou cerró la puerta al bajar –sino quémalo-

-Buenos consejos. Podrás reconocer a Azazel fácil, tiene cabello negro y rubio. Si después de hablar con él sigues cuerdo ve mañana al instituto, hablaremos-

Shirou se despidió de Raynare sin prestar mucha atención a la dirección que dirigía el coche, tampoco sin hacer mucho caso a las sirenas de policía que podía oír venir de la ciudad. Estaba más centrado en caminar al puerto y buscar al hombre. No le resulto muy difícil buscarlo, lo reconoció enseguida a partir de la vaga referencia que Raynare le había dado, eso y que le reconocía de una foto que tenía en el bolsillo.

No se sorprendió ni cuando le ofreció asiento al acercarse a él.

-¿Sabes pescar?-

Shirou miro la caña que le tendía y la cogió girando su mirada al mar ante ellos.

-Mi padre nunca me enseñó a pescar-

-Sí, no creo que Kiritsugu tuviese mucho tiempo para enseñarte, estando siempre en el extranjero. Pues bien, lo que debes saber para poder pescar es…

Shirou escucho algo distraído las instrucciones que el hombre le daba para poder pescar, no es que se le diese demasiado bien pero no lo hacía especialmente mal, aunque no había pescado absolutamente nada.

-No lo haces demasiado mal, pero tienes que tener más paciencia-

-Ahora no es que este muy….. Tranquilo-

-Sí, no parece que estés muy tranquilo Shirou-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

Azazel le miro sonriendo divertido.

-Eso ya lo sabes- dijo Azazel.

-Eres amigo de mis padres- Azazel asintió –Quería hablar contigo-

-Ya veo. Estoy bastante seguro de que nunca nos hemos visto, así que dime, ¿por qué yo?- Shirou le paso la foto en la que salía junto con sus padres.

-Vaya, hacía mucho que no veía esta foto- Azazel contemplaba la foto con una sonrisa nostálgica –Esta la sacamos al poco de conocernos, cuando tus padres aun planeaban participar en la cuarta guerra del grial-

-Pero al final no lo hicieron, ¿por qué?-

-¿Qué sabes de la cuarta guerra?-

-Que debía ocurrir en Fuyuki pero se evitó con ayuda del homúnculo que debía servir como grial menor-

-Hmmmm- Azazel le miro con dudas, como si estuviese sopesando que debería contarle –El master de la familia Einzbern debería haber sido tu padre, Emiya Kiritsugu, así fue como ambos se conocieron. El homúnculo que mencionas es Irisviel, tu madre, pero ella no era el homúnculo que debía servir como grial menor-

-¿No era el grial menor? Issei y los demás dijeron que si, y de todos modos, ¿qué es un homúnculo? Todos hablan de ellos pero no especifican que es-

-Puedes mirar cualquier libro de ciencia ficción y aparecerá- Shirou rodo los ojos molesto, estaba seguro de que no se moriría por contestar –En cuanto al grial menor, simplemente optaron por usar otra homúnculo, una que aún no había nacido-

- _¿No había nacido?_ \- Shirou tenía un horrible presentimiento de eso, no estaba seguro de en qué año ocurrieron los hechos de los que Azazel le estaba hablando, pero sabía perfectamente de quien podía estar hablando -¿I… Illya?-

Azazel no contesto, solo siguió observando el océano ante ellos.

-¿Cómo demonios pudieron aceptar usarla para eso? ¡Ni siquiera había aprendido a hablar!-

-Pero podía comprender lo que le decían. Al ser una homúnculo al nacer ya tenía los conocimientos necesarios para ser usada en la guerra del grial, los demás los adquiría con velocidad-

Shirou se sintió mareado. Su hermana pequeña… su hermanita había nacido para ser utilizada, y, ¿sus padres lo permitieron?

-¿De verdad crees que lo hicieron?- pregunto Azazel con ironía –Y no me mires así, es obvio lo que piensas. Sabes que evitaron la guerra, ¿por qué crees que lo hicieron?-

-Por Illya. La detuvieron por ella-

-No les hacía ilusión que su hija tuviera ese destino, por ello sellaron sus recuerdos y magia y abandonaron el castillo Einzbern-

-¿Sellaron sus recuerdos?- esta vez el tono de Shirou no ocultaba ni rabia, ni furia ni nada similar, solo confusión.

-Creía que eso era obvio, tu hermana no es superdotada-

Shirou no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. Illya podía ser su hermana pequeña y no había duda alguna de que la quería, mucho, pero a veces era obvio que no era la más avispada del lugar.

-¿Y cómo lo hicieron?-

-Un sello que desarrolle especialmente para la ocasión, una de mis mejores obras-

-¿Y exactamente que hizo ese sello?-

-Ellos querían borrar todos sus recuerdos, dejarla como un bebe recién nacido. Pero como la idea no me convencía desarrolle un sello que no borro los recuerdos, ni siquiera los enterró, el sello creo una nueva personalidad sobre la antigua-

-¿Qué?-

-Básicamente cubrió la personalidad formada por los conocimientos del grial por otra que estaba completamente en blanco-

Shirou le miro confuso –No es que entienda exactamente lo que has dicho, pero por lo que he entendido es una buena solución-

-¿Lo dudas? Es una de mis mejores obras, y lo mejor de todo es que la personalidad antigua de Illya permanece en su interior, solo necesitas un catalizador adecuado y una gran cantidad de prana y ¡TADA! Una segunda Illya lista para llevar-

-Sí puede llegar a haber dos Illya´s….- el simple pensamiento era perturbador cuidar de una ya se hacía muy difícil para todos, en especial para Sella, si encima tuviera que soportar su fanatismo con los animes mahou shoujo por duplicado… solo podía temblar ante el pensamiento, no era el pensamiento más atrayente.

-Has mencionado un catalizador, ¿de qué tipo de "catalizador" hablamos?-

-Uno con el poder para crear un cuerpo desde cero. Un buen ejemplo son las cartas de clase que hay ahora en Fuyuki. También podría valer uno de los sentimientos persistentes usados por la Clave, pero no tienen el mismo nivel de poder y seria solo una solución temporal-

Shirou no tenía ni idea de que era un sentimiento persistente, eso solo le dejaba una segunda opción -Entonces solo valdría una carta de clase. Justo lo que no podemos usar- el chico pelirrojo maldijo en voz alta, pero Azazel no parecía demasiado preocupado.

-Solo dale tiempo al tiempo, algo podría pasar-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué podría pasar?-

-¿No tienes nada más que preguntarme?- Shirou chasqueo la lengua con molestia ante el cambio de tema, pero no podía exactamente exigirle respuestas, por ahora esperaría y si más adelante se volvía necesario lo haría hablar.

-Supongo entonces que tengo curiosidad por mis padres, ¿en que trabajan realmente? Sé que trabajan en el extranjero, pero nunca nos han dicho en que y ahora no me creo que estén haciendo un trabajo normal-

-Hmmmmmm, podríamos decir que están vigilando. Desde hace varios meses el mundo está cambiando rápidamente y quieren saber que ha producido el cambio y que significa eso para las personas que viven en él. Y no son los únicos, muchos agentes de la asociación y la iglesia también están viajando, vigilando-

-¿Vigilando qué?- pregunto Shirou con tono apremiante.

-Concursos de cocina- respondió Azazel encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Concursos… de cocina?- repitió estúpidamente.

-Sí, muchas especias, movimientos apasionados y genios en crecimiento, el mundo de la cocina se está sacudiendo desde sus cimientos y tienen que estar allí para verlo-

-¿Pero de qué coño estás hablando? En serio, ¿concursos de cocina? En verdad crees que me voy a tragar que están vigilando concursos de coci…

Shirou dejo de hablar de repente, teniendo la horrible sensación de que se olvidaba de algo. Pero no tenía ningún plan para hoy, y ya habían enfrentado suficientes pesadillas pro un día, por lo que, ¿qué más le quedaba por hacer hoy?

- _Pórtate bien y esta noche preparare un plato especial, tu favorito, ¿qué me dices?_ -

¡Mierda! ¡Le había prometido a Illya que le prepararía su comida favorita! –Y ni siquiera me he presentado a la hora de comer- olvídate de Illya, Sella lo iba a matar –Vale, esta conversación queda inconclusa para otro día, tengo que irme-

Salir del puerto fue fácil, lo difícil sería volver a casa antes de las diez, dado que no había ninguna parada de autobús cerca solo podía correr lo más rápido que pudiera para llegar a tiempo de preparar, al menos, la cena. Su carrera desesperada por toda la ciudad lo llevo a ser casi atropellado varias veces, pero la suerte y los reflejos adquiridos en los entrenamientos pudieron salvarle de chocar varias veces. Para cuando llego a casa comprendió dos cosas. La primer era que si venia corriendo desde el puerto nadie podría evitar que llegara casi hecho mierda, la segunda era que reconocía el Mercedes-Benz 300SL que estaba aparcado en la puerta.

-¿Mama?- era una de las últimas personas que quería ver ahora, no después de todo lo que había descubierto en este día, aun había varias cosas que quería saber, pero no quería preguntarle a ella -¿Aun tengo tiempo de irme al instituto y volver mañana?- Shirou de verdad quería dar media vuelta y volver otro día, cuando su madre no estuviera en casa, pero no podía simplemente irse y ya está.

La próxima vez que necesitase huir de su familia se aseguraría de que le dieran una llave del Instituto para poder ocultarse con seguridad.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- no había nadie para gritarle al llegar, eso era una buena señal.

Pasó al salón y entendió fácilmente por qué no había nadie. La mesa del comedor estaba llena de toda clase de artefactos y objetos extraños, muchos de los cuales no había visto en su vida, ni siquiera en dibujo. Cogió una figura de un gato negro que le llamo la atención y la examino de cerca.

-¿Qué es esto?- Leysritt estaba cerca suya pero no le contesto, se mantuvo oculta tras una máscara tribal de gran tamaño.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas?- Sella apareció detrás de él, bufando como un minotauro.

-Veras Sella… El problema que he tenido ha sido… ha sido…- Shirou no sabía dónde meterse, la mirada escrutadora de su figura de hermana mayor era completamente fría, helada, él mientras tanto se estrujaba él cerebro para intentar buscar una huida a la situación de peligro.

-Veras, he tenido algunas… complicaciones- solo podía rezar por que su ropa estuviera acorde con su excusa, pero con cortes y algún que otro rastro de sangre no debería haber problemas.

Del piso de arriba se escucharon pasos acelerados, y al poco tiempo una joven peliblanca de ojos rojos apareció bajando por la escalera a toda velocidad. Su prisa pareció desvanecerse al verlo.

-¡Onii-chan! ¿¡Que te ha pasado!?- Illya se acercó a él horrorizada viendo como estaba, todo lleno de polvo, suciedad y un poco de sangre.

- _Al final fue buena idea cambiar la chaqueta del uniforme_ \- si encima vieran la cortada que tenía en el hombro con toda la sangre ya sería demasiado problemático.

-Bueno, tuvimos un pequeño percance después de la escuela, ¡Nada importante!- añadió rápidamente viendo la mirada de Illya.

-Onii-chan…- Illya no parecía demasiado segura, pero parecía tener mucha prisa por lo que con una mirada de disculpa se dirigió a la puerta.

- _Nunca pensé que me salvaría porque mi hermana pequeña tuviese que irse de noche… espera, ¿a dónde va de noche?_ -

-Illya-san, ¿adónde vas tan tarde?- Sella se acercó a la puerta preocupada, pero Illya no le respondió, solo salió corriendo.

-¡Luego regreso!- con eso cerró la puerta, dejando la entrada de la casa en silencio.

-¿Esta bien, señora?-

Irisviel solo sonrió –Ten cuidado, Illya- Sella no dijo nada más al ver que Irisviel no parecía demasiado preocupada, pero esa expresión desapareció cuando se giró y vio a Shirou -¿Qué te ha pasado?- se acercó a él preocupada.

Shirou resoplo, la misma pregunta otra vez.

-Como ya le he dicho a Sella hemos tenido un pequeño problemilla al salir de clase- Irisviel le miro preocupada, como instándole a hablar, después de tragar saliva Shirou hizo exactamente eso –Salimos de la escuela y Ravel e Issei me acompañaron para comprar los alimentos para preparar la comida…

-Aha- Irisviel asintió indicándole que continuara.

-Lo que paso después es que… cuando volvíamos para casa…

Shirou paso los siguientes minutos inventando una excusa mientras estaba enfrentando el escrutinio de su madre, sus ojos desconfiados no se separaron de él ni un momento, pero al final tras casi una hora y después de enfrentar un tercer grado pudo comer algo y batirse en retirada hacia el baño lo más rápido que su cansado cuerpo le dejo. Ahora estaba en la ducha limpiando la herida que Xenovia había cosido, sorprendentemente se le daba bastante bien, "conocimiento mínimo" dijo Ravel cuando le vio confuso.

-Como me hubiese desnudado como hacia cuando era pequeño y me metía en problemas habría estado en problemas. Aún tengo que terminar de limpiarme la herida. Aunque no puedo negar que a Xenovia se le da bien coser- la herida tenía muy buena pinta, y ahora con el agua toda la sangre seca estaba escurriendo hacia el desagüe del plato sin dejar rastros, lo que le venía bien porque el agua estaba roja y no era algo que estuviese esperando por que su madre descubriese.

Tras un largo baño en el que elimino todos los rastros de sangre que tenía su cuerpo y después de lavar su herida dejo la ducha dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Sin molestarse en cambiarse se tiro sobre la cama dispuesto a dormir hasta que el despertador lo molestara varias horas después, pero el tono de llamado del móvil arruino sus planes. En la pantalla ponía que la llamada venia de Issei, así que con disimulo se dispuso a cogerlo, no sin tardar más en estirar la mano para cogerlo que en responder.

- _¿Sigues vivo?_ \- la voz que venia del teléfono no sonaba tan cansada como él se sentía, Shirou maldijo por eso.

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? No es como si no me dolieran cosas que ni sabía que podían dolerme-

- _No sé, cuando te perdemos de vista acabas peor que cuando nos conocimos_ -

-Nos conocimos cuando me atropellaste, Issei, es difícil superar eso-

- _¿Estás seguro? Piensa en hoy mismo, te perdemos de vista un momento y te rapta un pájaro gigante y un payaso mutante intento matarte. Y eso por no hablar de los kriks y el zu, que por suerte se retiró antes de darnos de ostias hasta en el carnet de identidad-_

Shirou suspiro -Buen punto-

- _Veras, mañana nos reuniremos con los Gremory a primera hora, así que quedaremos antes para inventar la milonga que les contaremos_ -

-Tendrá que ser una buena para que pasen por alto lo que vieron-

- _Tendrá que ser épica_ -

-Me muero de ganas por oírla-

- _Mañana veremos que les contamos, descansa que lo necesitas. Hoy te han vapuleado mucho_ -

-Tampoco hacía falta que mencionaras eso- con una última queja Shirou colgó el teléfono y lo dejo en la mesa, no tardo en dormirse poco después, no sin configurar el despertador antes.

A la mañana siguiente el despertador sonó bastante más pronto de lo usual, a la hora en que lo programo, Shirou gruño y de un puñetazo lo estampo contra la pared.

-No me pagan lo suficiente para que me despierte tan pronto- pensándolo mejor, ¡ni sierra le pagaban!

Tras vestirse, maldecir a todos los astros y asearse bajo las escaleras, garabateo una nota que pego en la nevera, cogió un par de tostadas y abrió la puerta de la calle cerrándola tras de sí.

-Bueno, como no dijo nada de vernos en la academia supongo que tendré que pasarme por el Instituto- por lo menos el camino ya lo había memorizado por completo, aun a pesar de que hacía apenas una semana desde que se había unido al Instituto.

Cuando llego pudo apreciar a todos hablando con Leo en la salida del Instituto.

-Yizu- Issei le saludo con la mano alzada al verle llegar –Llegas temprano-

-Es lo que dijiste ¿no?, quedar temprano para inventar la trola para los Gremory-

-¿Inventar la trola para los Gremory?-

-Ehhh- Issei miro confuso a Ravel –No podemos decirles la verdad, ¿cierto, Leo?-

-Mientras que usualmente no soy partidario de mentir, engañar u ocultar información- comenzó el joven castaño –Esta vez me temo que no podéis decirles nada de la Clave o de las pesadillas, más ahora que las cartas de clase ya han sido reunidas-

-¿Ya las han reunido?-

-Es lo que les estaba contando ahora, los enviados de la asociación ya han reunido las cartas, por lo que en cualquier momento deberían partir hacia la torre del reloj, a ver si podéis evitar llamar hasta que se vayan-

-Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Leo-sama- dijo Le Fay.

-Pero no prometemos nada- añadió Issei con una sonrisa –Como haya alguna pesadilla gigante por la ciudad….

Issei no termino la frase dejándola inconclusa, pero todos sabían lo que ocurriría en ese caso.

Leo trago saliva nervioso –Mejor que eso no pase-

-¿Y? ¿Habéis pensado en algo?- Shirou fijo su mirada interrogante en Issei y Raynare.

-La tapadera estándar. Somos los magos de la cávala del sol naciente- respondió Issei.

-¿Sol naciente? El nombre deja mucho que desear-

-Es mejor que "cávala de la diosa explosiva Megumin"-

Shirou fijo su mirada en Gasper -¿Esa no es del anime konosuba?-

-Sep- respondió Issei en lugar del pequeño dhampir –Es un gran anime-

-Tienes demasiado tiempo libre-

Issei se mostró ofendido para la risa de las chicas, pero Gasper y Leo no rieron mucho.

-Solo aseguraos de que no se vaya de la lengua- les pidió Leo –O que haga algo que nos ponga en peligro-

-¿Por qué siempre soy yo a quien se vigila? ¿Por qué no Shirou? Ayer mismo acabo medio muerto en el castillo Einzbern y fue rescatado por ellos-

-A mí no me metas- replico –Estamos hablando de ti-

-Y siempre eres tu quien nos mete en problemas- añadió Ravel –¿O tengo que recordarte quien paso tres meses en una cárcel turca?-

-¿Espera que? ¿Encerrado en una cárcel turca?- Shirou lo miraba sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por disimular su diversión -¿Cómo paso eso?-

-Es lo que ocurre cuando te pillan con una reliquia robada en un museo- Issei parecía muy enfadado con el recuerdo, pero Ravel lucia muy divertida.

-Y puede que hermano los cabreara aún más al soltar chorradas sobre los pechos de las estatuas- añadió Gasper

-¿Una reliquia? ¿Cuál?-

-Un noble phantasm que la Clave quería que consiguiéramos- explico Issei.

-¿Cuál era?- Shirou los veía con curiosidad, pero esta vez quien le respondió fue Xenovia.

-Excalibur Destruction. El arma que use ayer para pelear-

-Aaaaaaa, eso resuelve el misterio de esa espada-

-Sí, recuperamos esa espada y Xen y los demás la sacaron, pero a mi pillaron. Si no hubiese sido por la esposa de Leo habría pasado mucho más tiempo allí metido-

-¿Esposa?- Shirou giro la cabeza hacia Leo perdido, era la primera vez que escuchaba de una esposa.

-Mary Watch- respondió Leo con una sonrisa embobada –Pero prefiere que la llamen White-

-Y por si preguntas, la cara de idiota se le queda siempre que la ve o hablamos de ella- Issei le explico bajito al oído, como si fuese un secreto del que el propio Leo no pudiera saber. Considerando lo que le había dicho Shirou entendía por qué no quería que lo oyese. Por desgracia que se acercara para decirle algo no era la mejor de las ideas, todos les estaban mirando.

-¿White? Es decir, Blanco, un apodo extraño-

Leo sonrió al escuchar eso ignorando el breve intercambio entre los dos, o el patético intento de Shirou por disimular –Ni la mitad de extraño que nuestro primer encuentro. Fue en el cementerio detrás de un hospital en Hellsalem's Lot-

Shirou boqueo –Menudo primer encuentro, ¿no?-

-Bastante memorable-

-Bueno, dejemos de hablar de White-sama y pasemos a los Gremory, ¿qué les diremos de las pesadillas?-

La pregunta de Fay elimino el buen humor que se había instaurado y trajo una vez más el aire enrarecido que había al principio.

-¿Podemos decir que son monstruos?- propuso Gasper.

-No creo- respondió Ravel –Por lo menos el payaso no pasa por un simple monstruo, el rubiales ya lo identifico como pennywise-

-Cierto, y a todo esto, ¿cómo es posible que la pesadilla sea un personaje de ficción? Creía que solo podían ser especies fantasmas-

-No siempre- respondió Le Fay –Si hay algo que entrañe mejor el miedo adoptan esa forma-

-Claro, a fin de cuentas no existen los zombis- Shirou parpadeo con un extraño presentimiento al ver a todos en silencio -¿Existen?-

-Virus Croatoan colega- respondió Raynare –No crea zombis pero vuelve a las personas extremadamente violentas e irracionales. Se transmite por la sangre-

-Terrorífico-

-Por suerte solo lo hemos visto en el reverso del mundo, aquí ni aparece-

-Ya habríamos oído algo- menciono Gasper.

-¿Podéis dejar de saliros del tema?- pidió Le Fay –llevamos hablando cuarto de hora y no hemos avanzado nada-

-¿Y eso te parece raro?- intervino Issei serio –Somos nosotros de quienes estamos hablando-

-Tiene razón- acepto Raynare –Tenemos la tendencia a hacer que todo tarde el doble de lo que debería-

-Y por eso hemos quedado tan pronto- concluyo Xenovia –Para poder crear bien la excusa sin tardar demasiado-

-Y ya os estáis retrasando, id a la escuela y pensadlo de camino- les dijo Leo apremiándolos.

-Hai, hai-

Y con una respuesta unánime emprendieron camino hacia la academia, mientras caminaban iban hablando de las varias opciones que podían contar para cubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad, aparte de las cartas. Para cuando llegaron a la academia ya tenían una excusa, bastante pobre pero excusa a fin de cuentas.

-Vayamos a hablar con ellos- dijo Issei encaminándose al edificio del club de investigación de lo oculto.

-Cuantas posibilidades reales hay de que se lo traguen- pregunto Shirou a su lado preocupado.

-Muy pocas- respondió Ravel –Pero cosas más raras se han visto-

-Eso no te lo voy a negar- comenzando con el grim y los zombis más el payaso y el pájaro gigante, Shirou ya no podía negar que había visto cosas extremadamente raras que en otra época solo consideraba ver en películas y videojuegos de ciencia ficción.

-Vamos a decirles que los monstruos son alienígenas venidos del espacio exterior, ¿exactamente como pensáis que se pueden creer eso?- por otra parte Raynare no parecía en lo más mínimo convencida del plan que habían desarrollado.

-En la novela Pennywise no es humano, pueden creerlo-

-No creo, Shirou-sama- Le Fay negó con la cabeza suavemente, convencida de la ineficacia del plan.

-Definitivamente no se lo van a creer- Gasper llevaba encima una gran caja de cartón, según sabia Shirou era para esconderse dentro.

-¡¿Otra vez con eso?!-

-¡Hermano abusón!-

La comitiva de cuatro jóvenes, tres chicas y un chico, siguió adelante ignorando olímpicamente a los dos extraviados detrás de ellos. Sabían por pasadas experiencias que eso los llevaría tiempo y dado que ya estaban cerca de la sede del club prefirieron simplemente ignorarlos.

-Aquí estamos- dijo Issei al llegar frente a la entrada del club –La batalla va a comenzar, será dura pero sobreviviremos-

-¿Tu no estabas peleando con Gasper?- le pregunto Shirou al verlo a su lado.

-Ya le quite la caja-

Gasper estaba detrás de ellos, escondido detrás de Le Fay y con los ojos húmedos, agarraba fuerte la falda de su uniforme femenino fulminando a Issei con la mirada. El club era un viejo edificio rodeado de árboles ubicado cerca de la academia.

-Vamos-

Tras abrir la puerta del club fueron recibidos por la visión de la chica de largo cabello negro esperando por ellos.

-Bienvenidos. Soy Akeno Himejima, si hacéis el favor de seguirme- al verlos les hizo una educada reverencia levantando ligeramente el dobladillo de su falda, algo que causo la locura en Issei.

-¡Es un comportamiento perfectamente calculado!- Issei tenía los ojos ampliados al máximo y de su boca escurrían datos e información sin parar –¡Sabe cuál es su mejor perfil y como causar una inmensa buena impresión! ¡Eso sumado a sus ingentes medidas B102-W60-H89 cm la hace una belleza increíble admirada en toda la escuela por qué…

Issei no terminar de hablar porque Ravel lo estampo contra el suelo con un abanico de papel.

-Idiota- murmuro Shirou viéndolo con pena ajena –Y luego se queja de que le pegan-

La joven no dijo nada, solo rio con un ligero "Fufufufu" antes de indicarlos que la siguieran. Los condujo por las escaleras hasta abrir una puerta e indicarles que entraran. La sala era una simple habitación oscura iluminada con velas, había una mesa de te y dos sofás a los lados, en el extremo contrario se veía un gran escritorio de madera y en un extremo de la habitación parecía haber una ducha.

Rias estaba sentada tras el escritorio, la chica de cabello blanco estaba en el sofá con un plato de youkan. Issei reacciono al verla, probablemente para soltar alguna chorrada probablemente similar a las que le había dicho a Akeno que haría la reunión aún más incómoda pero Shirou y Ravel le cerraron la boca de un codazo evitando que soltara cualquier gilipollez.

-Gracias- Issei los miraba con odio, pero no le hicieron demasiado caso, si al ganarse su odio evitaban crear una mala situación lo sentían por él.

-Os agradezco que hayáis venido- Rias les saludo con un tono serio y formal, muy recto –Aunque debo decir que me ha sorprendido que halláis llegado tan pronto-

-Bueno, después hay clase y no queremos faltar a clase- Issei sintió varias miradas fulminándole la nuca, incluso Rias rio por eso –Tengo entendido que soléis faltar bastante a menudo, incluyendo a Emiya esta última semana-

Shirou se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

-Bueno, esta última semana he estado bastante… ocupado-

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- le pregunto Ravel con curiosidad.

-Soy amiga de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Souna Shitori- informo.

-Eso explica muchas cosas- dijo Issei.

-Vale, faltamos mucho a clase, pero no es ilegal- dijo Issei, pero ante el silencio de la sala miro a sus amigos -¿Lo es?-

-Deja el tema anda- recomendó Shirou.

-Bueno, dejando a un lado lo que Issei_sama desconoce del sistema educacional- comenzó Le Fay –Nos has llamado para preguntar por lo que ocurrió ayer, ¿podemos proceder?-

Rias la miro favorablemente sorprendida –Por supuesto- afirmo asintiendo con la cabeza –Y a decir verdad lo primero que quería preguntaros es, ¿qué hacíais en el castillo Einzbern?- la primera pregunta y ya les había dado en una zona que ni siquiera habían llegado a imaginar –Solamente un miembro de la familia Einzbern tiene permitido el acceso a ese castillo-

-Ehhhhh- Issei parpadeo sin saber que decir, habían pasado tanto tiempo imaginando cualquier excusa que poder darles por las pesadillas que ni habían hablado de una excusa por estar en el castillo.

-Eso no es problema- Shirou intervino antes de que Rias pudiera hacer más preguntas o asumir erróneamente algo –Yo soy un miembro de la familia Einzbern… creo- al final acabo más bajito ante la mirada que Rias, Akeno y Koneko le mandaban.

-¿Eres de la familia Einzbern?- pregunto Rias escéptica.

-Mi madre se llama Irisviel von Einzbern y mi hermana pequeña Illyasviel von Einzbern. Si eso no es ser parte de la familia no sé qué lo es-

-Eso…- Akeno estaba en silencio, con el rostro torcido en una mueca de incredulidad.

-Shirou_sempai- llamo Koneko, cuando este se giró para mirarla continuo –Tu apellido es Emiya, no Einzbern-

-Eso es porque mis padres Irisviel y Kiritsugu no se inscribieron bien en el registro familiar. Por eso mantengo el apellido de mi padre-

La excusa parecía haber convencido a Akeno y a Koneko, pero no a Rias –No te pareces a Emiya Kiritsugu-

-Eso es… bueno es… es porque Kiritsugu me adopto hace diez años- Issei, Ravel, Gasper, Le Fay y Raynare también compartieron la sorpresa de los demás presentes, ¡Eso ellos no lo sabían! –Hace diez años Kiritsugu me encontró a las afueras de Fuyuki, después de eso él e Irisviel decidieron adoptarme-

-Vaya- Rias hablo bajito, con delicadeza –Lamento hacerte recordar cosas dolorosas-

Shirou lo desestimo con una sonrisa despreocupada –Ni lo menciones, no es como si de todas formas recordara algo anterior a eso- Tampoco había que mencionar las tendencias suicidas que tenía los primeros meses con su nueva familia, menos mal que gracias a Irisviel nunca llego a nada, porque si no…

Nadie menciono nada por unos pocos minutos, algo incomodos por el aire que había quedado después de la declaración de Shirou, este por su parte estaba algo orgulloso, con suerte las preguntas que les haría ahora no serían tan serias.

-Bueno- Rias estaba algo apenada, sin saber muy bien como continuar –¿Sabéis algo de esas cosas?-

-Que cuando nos acercábamos al castillo Einzbern una se llevó a Shirou volando- respondió Ravel con voz neutra.

No estaban mintiendo ni ocultando información, simplemente les contaban lo que ocurrió con las pesadillas en un determinado momento. No estaban mintiendo.

-¿Y por eso entrasteis derrumbando un muro?- pregunto Akeno.

Ravel tosió incomoda al escuchar la pregunta –Eso fue más un pequeño accidente-

-Querrás decir que te lanzaste por el pajarraco tan rápido como lo viste- intervino Issei con una sonrisa burlona. Se calló cuando lo amenazo con el abanico.

Rias los miro sin saber que decir, probablemente sorprendida por la manera en que actuaban entre ellos.

-Gasper, sal de la caja-

-¡Hya!- el pequeño dhampir grito al oír a Shirou –¡Pero dan miedo!- reclamo lloroso.

-Gasper tu… Da igual, quédate en la caja- el niño rubio soltó un gritito de felicidad al oírle metiéndose en la caja feliz.

-¡Genial! ¡Así nunca madurara!-

-Va a su ritmo Issei, nada más-

-¿Sí, a su ritmo? Y dentro de cuarenta años cuando sea incapaz de mirar a una chica a la cara, ¿qué le dirás?-

-No seas exagerado, es obvio que puede hablar con chicas, habla con Ravel, Raynare y Le Fay-

-Por qué las conoce, tendrías que verle cuando esta con gente que no conoce-

-¡Deja de quejarte! ¡No puede ser tan malo!-

-¡Falto el primer trimestre por que le daba vergüenza presentarse a sus compañeros!-

-¡Eso es porque tendrías que haberle acompañado sabiendo cómo es!-

-¡Y ahora será culpa mía!-

-¡CALLAOS!- Ravel se hartó y actuó. Saco dos abanicos de alguna parte y con un rápido y certero golpe los estampo contra el suelo -¡Guardad silencio y dejad de hacer el imbécil!-

-Parecen problemáticos- Rias la miro con simpatía.

-Al principio parecía que Shirou era una buena influencia, pero es obvio que es al revés, el poder corruptor de Issei es demasiado fuerte-

-Una lastima- dijo Akeno –Parecía un buen chico-

-Sigo aquí- replico Shirou desde el suelo –Solo tengo que encontrar mis órganos-

-Suerte con eso- dijo Xenovia.

-Nos estamos desviando del tema-

-Cierto Koneko, gracias. Entiendo que podíais ir al castillo pero, ¿Por qué? Lleva mucho tiempo abandonado-

-Era la única forma de que Shirou_sama descubriera algunas cosas de sus padres-

-¿Eh?-

-De pequeño nunca me contaron nada de la magia, y desde hace varios años están siempre trabajando en el extranjero. La única forma de saber de su pasado era ir al castillo. Allí pude descubrir algunas cosas gracias a algunas fotos antiguas-

-¿Antes de que el payaso intentara matarte?- supuso Rias.

-Exacto-

-Entendido. Y eso nos lleva a mi siguiente pregunta. Llamasteis a esas cosas que entraron Kriks, ¿sabéis que son?-

Shirou trago saliva, la gran pregunta, la que se habían estado preparando durante todo el camino hasta el club, de esto dependería to…

-Son alienígenas- dijo Issei.

- _Yo lo mato_ \- Shirou fulminaba a Issei con la mirada.

-¿Alienígenas?- repitió Rias incrédula ignorando la mirada furiosa del pelirrojo.

-Sep, alienígenas-

-¿Habla enserio?- Ravel le mando una mirada en blanco a Akeno –Eso creo-

-Pero estoy confundida, ¿Cómo sabíais sus nombre?- pregunto Koneko mirándolos con sospecha.

-Se parecen a unos enemigos de un juego- respondió Gasper desde la caja.

-Así que tampoco sabéis que son- susurro Rias, desde la caja vino un pequeño susurro, algo así como "no me ignoréis"

-He, ¿Tampo- Issei se calló abruptamente cuando Shirou le clavo el codo en el estómago –Quiero decir, no, tampoco lo sabemos-

-Entonces me parece que podemos colaborar para descubrirlo-

Issei vio a través de la sonrisa de la pelirroja y lo vio claro, sabían perfectamente que estaban mintiendo y lo había dejado pasar a cambio de tener la oportunidad de trabajar con ellos. Eso solo significaba problemas. Por desgracia negarse aquí significaría admitir que sabían de las pesadillas y que no querían que se involucraran. Eso solo los haría sospechar más y vigilarlos más de cerca.

-Estaremos encantados de colaborar juntos- Rias sonrió de forma brillante. Issei aparto la vista sonrojado – _Maldita cara bonita_ -

-Las clases van a comenzar, por lo que si lo preferís continuaremos esta conversación en otro momento-

Rias los despidió indicándoles que Akeno los acompañaría a la salida, con un último saludo los chicos salieron de la sala dejando solas a Rias y Koneko.

-¿Buchou?-

-No te preocupes Koneko, ya veremos los que nuestros nuevos amigos nos están ocultando- Koneko la miro antes de regresar a su plato de dulces -¿Sabemos algo de Kiba?-

Koneko negó con la cabeza –No ha aparecido desde ayer, desde que vio esa espada de la exorcista-

Rias suspiro triste –Yuuto…

* * *

-Bueno- comenzó Issei en una hamburguesería en el distrito comercial media hora después de su conversación con los Gremory –No ha ido tan mal-

Cinco miradas le dijeron que estaba equivocado.

-No han creído casi ni una palabra de lo que hemos dicho- dijo Ravel.

-También saben que no les contamos toda la verdad de lo que hacíamos en el castillo Einzbern- siguió Raynare.

-Y no digamos de la razón de por qué fuimos- termino Xenovia –Si Shirou no hubiese hablado aun estaríamos allí-

-Fue bastante valiente por tu parte Shirou-sama-

Shirou se rasco la cabeza avergonzado –Bueno, era verdad, salvo la parte de saber de mis padres antes de ir al castillo-

-Y lo que dijiste, ya sabes, lo de ser adopta ¡Auch! ¡Ravel!- Issei y esta se enfrascaron en una guerra de miradas, Shirou los detuvo.

-Eso es cierto Issei, mis padres me adoptaron hace diez años. También es cierto lo de que no recuerdo nada antes de eso-

-¿Nada?-

Shirou pensó ante la pregunta de Gasper, hacia muchísimo tiempo desde que se había tomado el tiempo de pensar en su pasado, en lo que era su vida antes de ser adoptado. Sin importar cuanto intentara recordar siempre estaba en negro, y ahora era igual, completamente negro. Todo oscuro y frio.

-¿Shirou?- cuando oyó la voz de Gasper reacciono casi saltando en su asiento -¿Si, que pasa?-

-Colega, te has quedado como… congelado- Issei le miraba sin disimular la preocupación que sentía –Estabas muy pálido-

-No es nada, siento haberos preocupado- si las miradas hablasen las que estaba recibiendo dirían que no creían ni una palabra -¿De que hablábamos?-

-De nuestro próximo movimiento. Si tenemos que pelear con las pesadillas y evitar que los Gremory consigan los libros hará las cosas mucho más difícil de lo que ya son-

-Y no se puede decir que ahora sean fáciles, no después de haber visto al pajarraco gigante ese-

-Y no olvidemos a Pennywise, que recemos porque este muerto-

-No lo creo- dijo Le Fay –En el libro se necesita un ritual con un dios tortuga para matarlo, me temo que es muy posible que siga vivo-

-¿Tortuga?- pregunto Xenovia incrédula.

-Tortuga- le respondió Le Fay.

-¿De donde cojones sacamos una tortuga?- Issei lanzo sus dos brazos al cielo lamentándose.

Shirou lo miro y se encogió de hombros –Yo no me preocuparía demasiado, si no encontramos una tortuga ninja siempre podemos tirarle nuestro experimento de química. Nos lo cargamos seguro-

Issei soltó una carcajada tan pronto término de hablar.

-Solo necesitaríamos acceso a la clase de química y hacer un ultra-mega-mortífero-llameante-molotov-

Ravel sonrió –Uno anti payasos-

-No digo que usar un gas que probablemente sea nocivo no esté mal- comenzó a decir Raynare –Pero que os parece si dejamos las armas químicas para más adelante-

-No las usarían- dijo Gasper, después miro a Issei y Shirou –Si lo harían-

-Si es necesario…- comenzó Shirou.

Raynare bajo la cabeza y la estampo contra la mesa –Sois increíbles-

-¡Gracias!- Dijeron Issei y Shirou al unísono sonriendo inocentemente.

-Eso da escalofríos. No lo volváis a hacer- ordeno Ravel.

Ambos chicos se miraron y sonrieron -¿Por qué?-

Ravel se estremeció –Os lo advierto, no lo repitáis-

-Que no…

-… lo repitamos-

-¡Y ahora termináis las frases del otro!- Ravel se levantó de su silla -¡Se acabó!- su infame abanico apareció en su mano, en consecuencia Shirou e Issei salieron corriendo de la tienda.

-¡Volved aquí!- Ravel les persiguió por casi media hora con su espíritu vengativo al máximo.

-Habrá que separarse- grito Issei.

-De acuerdo- le respondió Shirou –Tengo un plan, sígueme-

Shirou comenzó a callejear con Issei siguiéndolo de cerca, Ravel no estaba mucho detrás.

-¿Cuánto queda para tu plan?- Issei se estaba cansando y Ravel parecía fortalecerse más a cada minuto que huían de ella.

-Poco- Shirou miraba a su alrededor sin parar buscando algo hasta que lo encontró -¡Issei mira!-

Issei se distrajo con el exabrupto parón de Shirou y miro en la dirección que señalaba, su error. Lo que vio fue una impresionante mujer rubia de enormes pechos.

-¡Pechotes!-

Ravel lo vio y soltó un rugido de furia -¡Hyoudou!-

Issei abrió los ojos como platos al oírla y se giró hacia Shirou en busca de ayuda, pero no estaba.

-¡Es una trampa!-

Escondido cerca de un callejón Shirou se disculpó mentalmente con él, pero era una buena solución y tenía que pasarse por casa para cocinar y dado que la mañana ya se les había pasado decidió hacer una retirada táctica.

-Es hora de ir a casa y resarcir a Illya por lo de ayer, además mama se queda a comer, debería preparar algo especial, podría pasarme por el súper y mirar que puedo comprar-

En el súper tubo una pequeña sorpresa, una wok en oferta.

-¡Un wok, hacía tiempo que quería comprar una! He cocinado algunas veces en el instituto con una, sería buena idea comprar una para casa y preparar nuevos platos- Shirou abrió los ojos cuando la realización lo golpeo con toda su fuerza, ¡comida china! ¡Eso nunca lo había preparado en casa! –¡Y será una buena manera de despedir a mama!- Shirou sonrió, tenía un plan perfecto.

Tras pagar por el wok y los ingredientes para la cocina china lo metió todo en una bolsa y se dirigió a casa, pero comenzó a llover pillándole desprevenido sin un paraguas.

-Mierda- Shirou corrió hacia su casa, la lluvia salpicaba todo a su paso y no tenía un paraguas para taparse. Por suerte su casa ya estaba cerca y pudo entrar sin mojarse demasiado.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- se quitó las zapatillas y paso el recibidor en dirección al pasillo –Vaya. Empezó a llover y relampaguear de repente- Shirou se limpió un poco antes de mirar hacia delante. Inmediatamente se sonrojo furiosamente. -¿Hyaaaa!-

Sella y Leysritt estaban delante suya, eso no era raro, lo raro era el uniforme que llevaban, no era su habitual vestuario. En su lugar llevaban unos trajes de sirvientas que dejaban toda la espalda y gran parte de su estómago al descubierto. Tapando sus pechos solo tenían unos simples sujetadores. Negro en caso de Leysritt y azul en caso de Leysritt. Usaban unas provocativas faldas que dejaban poco a la imaginación.

-Oh, Shirou, bienvenido- Leysritt le saludo de forma normal, sin darle importancia a lo que llevaba puesto. Sella por su lado parecía querer morir de la vergüenza.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que lleváis puesto?- Shirou grito en pánico.

-¿No es precioso? Las tengo trabajando con esos trajes por este día- su madre estaba sonriendo, feliz y contenta.

-¿Ah?- Shirou no sabía bien que hacer, el shock le había superado.

-Vamos, vamos, haz eso que te acabo de decir-

Fuese lo que fuese a Sella le faltaba poco para llorar. Aun así se tragó su vergüenza y hablo –B-B-Bienvenido a casa… J-Joven amo…-

Leysritt le paso un brazo por los hombros y dijo con voz despreocupada.

-¿Desea la cena, un baño… o qui-zá…? ¿Sella?-

Shirou sentía su cerebro en cortocircuito, y sabía lo que se sentía, le habían electrocutado antes. La opción más normal para salir de este lio, dado que conociendo a su madre probablemente no le dejaría huir, sería…

–Bueno… ¿La cena?- pregunto inseguro.

-¡Eres un bueno para nada!- Sella le grito iracunda avanzando con una impresionante sed de sangre y la terrible sartén en la mano.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hice!?- Shirou grito en pánico, buscando cualquier oportunidad para huir de aquí con vida –Es más, ¿qué tenía que responder?- pero eso no la importo, Sella seguía acercándose de forma imparable con una sartén en la mano

-¡EN LA CARA NO!-

* * *

Y aquí termino el capítulo, que admito se me ha retrasado más de lo que esperaba, pero bueno, ya está terminado. A partir de este capítulo la parte de Illya ya ha terminado, es decir, ya han reunido todas las cartas y Zelretch ya les ha dicho a Rin y Luvia que deben quedarse a estudiar en Japón un año.

En el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada mencionan que ha pasado un mes desde que conoció a Rin y Ruby, por lo que en teoría en el fic faltan tres semanas (o más) para que comience la segunda temporada de Kaleid. Eso implica que aún hay muchos capítulos por venir. Si queréis ver una pesadilla mandad un review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No poseo ningún personaje, de ser así esto no sería un fanfic.

Si es rated M es porque puede haber algunas cosas que ofendan o hieran la sensibilidad de algún lector, así como ofender o molestar aunque eso se toma por descontado cuando DxD está involucrado, si no te gusta no leas. También que habrá situaciones y personajes que actúen como parodias de anime, series o películas.

En respuesta a los reviews.

 **LostNeko120.** A mí también me dolió mucho que White muriera, es una herida aún abierta. Pensaba hacer un mini fic o un One-Shot en algún momento remediando eso, pero ya que tenía a Leo aquí pensé que podría integrarlo en la historia y explicarlo más adelante. Sep, creo que ya comente que en el anterior ya acababa la 1 temp de Kaleid, el trabajo de los padres de Shirou es algo distinto al del anime, más adelante ya se verá que es. El sello sí que está roto, en su mayor parte. Sakura, si bueno, la verdad es que… más o menos me había olvidado de ella, como en el anime ni se la menciona hasta la 3 temporada (Y es la del Miyuverse) pero bueno, ya veré como la integro.

* * *

-Bueno, me ha llevado toda la tarde y mucho dinero pero lo tengo- Shirou se apartó de la encimera mirando orgulloso su obra: rollitos de primavera, pollo al limón, cerdo agridulce, arroz kubak, ternera con salsa de ostras… todos los platos que servirían en un restaurante chino –Aunque he molestado mucho a Le Fay- probablemente debería llevarle un poco de comida como compensación por todos los problemas que la había causado con las múltiples llamadas por ayuda que le había hecho.

Shirou saco platos, fuentes, cubiertos y vasos y sirvió la mesa sirviendo multitud de platos y fuentes preparando la mesa para la cena con toda la familia. Como su madre se marchaba esta noche y tenía que resarcir a su hermana por lo de ayer se había encerrado en la cocina echando a todo el mundo y realizando ocasionales llamadas a Le Fay. Pero lo tenía, un banquete de primera categoría para su familia.

-¡Oka-chan, Onii-chan! ¡Tadaima!- la voz de Illya le llego desde la puerta, Shirou sonrió, justo a tiempo.

-¡Illya, llegas justo a tiempo, ven y echa un vistazo!-

-¿Echar un vistazo?- Illya sonaba intrigada, se acercó curiosa y cuando vio la mesa abrió los ojos como platos, con un hilo de saliva escurriendo de su boca -¡Impresionante Onii-chan! ¿Cuándo cenamos?-

Shirou rio, su hermana acababa de llegar y ya parecía estar desesperada por comer –Avisa a mama, Sella y Leysritt y cenamos-

-¡Voy!- Illya dejo la mochila en el sofá y subió corriendo las escaleras -¡Mama, Sella, Leysritt tenemos que bajar a cenar ya!-

Shirou seguía mirando las escaleras por las que Illya había subido, la conversación de anoche con Azazel aun daba vueltas en su mente, le era difícil sacársela de la cabeza. Ahora que sabía que había una "segunda Illya" en Illya, por más lioso que pudiera parecerle eso, no paraba de hacerse preguntas y de quebrarse la cabeza con preocupaciones.

Ahora no podía dejar de darle vueltas a cualquier pequeño problema que pudiera causar problemas a su hermana.

-Azazel me dijo que no me preocupara, pero después de decirme todo eso es imposible no hacerlo- Sella y Leysritt siempre la habían dicho que solía ser tirando a neurótico. Tenía tendencia a hacer una montaña de un grano de arena.

-¡Onii-chan!- la llegada de Illya y el resto de la familia le distrajo de sus reflexiones mentales y llevo su atención a las caras sorprendidas de Irisviel, Sella y Leysritt, estas también parecían extremadamente sorprendidas.

-¡¿Esto es!?- Irisviel miraba sorprendida la mesa con toda la comida.

-Bueno- dijo Shirou esbozando una sonrisa –Como hoy te vas y le debía una comida a Illya he aprovechado para cocinar comida china y preparar un gran banquete-

-¡Onii-chan!- Illya le miro con una sonrisa deslumbrante, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas -¡Gracias!-

Shirou esbozo una sonrisa –Sentaos-

Siguiendo el ejemplo del único chico de la casa las mujeres tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa y tomaron los cubiertos.

-¡Itadakimasu!-

Los palillos descendieron sobre la comida y tras coger comida se alzaron.

-¡Delicioso!- Illya casi dejo caer los palillos al probar el primer bocado, su expresión estaba iluminada -¡Te has superado Onii-chan!-

-Gracias- Shirou sonrió avergonzado, se sentía bien que alabaran su comida.

La cena prosiguió entre alabanzas a la comida y comentarios de preocupación de Sella de lo que comer a diario así podría hacerles a su dieta. Al final acordaron que si Shirou quería cocinar comida china para la cena solo podía hacerlo dos veces por semana.

Tras cenar pasaron al salón donde hablaron unos minutos hasta que Issei le llamo para decirle que tenían más pesadillas que buscar.

- _La pista nos la han suministrado los Gremory, por lo que no sabemos qué tan exacta pueda ser, sin embargo…_

-Sin embargo es mejor confirmar que no sea nada- termino Shirou.

- _Exacto_ \- confirmo Issei – _Hemos quedado en el puente para ir a la nueva zona residencial. Nos encontramos allí en veinte minutos_ -

Shirou casi deja caer el teléfono, ¡veinte minutos! Eso era demasiado poco, andando podía tardar muchísimo más y si salía ahora en bici tardaría algo más de quince minutos.

-¡Mama!- llamo en voz alta –Voy a salir, ¿Cuándo vuelves del trabajo otra vez?-

Irisviel se levantó del salón y se dirigió al pasillo que daba a la puerta de salida.

-¿Te vas, a estas horas?-

-Sí, Issei y los demás han quedado para ir a tomar algo después de cenar-

-¿Tomar algo? ¿Y quiénes van?- Shirou maldijo, a Illya no la pregunto nada cuando salió anoche y ¿a él le hacía un interrogatorio? –Es una broma Shirou, ¡diviértete!-

Shirou sonrió agradecido y salió por patas antes de que su madre decidiera que quería hacerle preguntas de verdad. No paro quieto hasta que estuvo en la bici pedaleando camino al puente.

Al llegar vio que todos estaban ya presentes y hablando –Perdonad el retraso-

-No importa- dijo Ravel –Si a alguien se le hubiese ocurrido avisarte antes ya habríamos empezado- era obvio que hablaba de Issei, mayormente por que le estaba fulminando con la mirada, si estas matasen…

Dejando a un lado la preocupación de que Ravel lograra desarrollar mirada de basilisco Shirou se giró hacia Fay suponiendo que sería la que más información podría darle sin parar para maldecir a alguien.

-El pervertido dijo algo de una pesadilla, ¿a qué se refería?-

Issei inmediatamente le gruño molesto, pero Shirou y Le Fay le ignoraron –Rias-sama ha contactado con Issei para informarle de varias desapariciones que se han dado en la zona residencial desde hace tres días. Ella cree que puede ser una pesadilla-

-¿Y vosotros lo pensáis? Por qué desapariciones no suena a lo que haría una pesadilla-

-Bueeeenooo- Raynare estiro mucho su respuesta, no sonaba muy convencida –Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no parece el trabajo de una pesadilla. Por otra parte podría ser una pesadilla como la de los zombis, una que haga que la gente se mueva en manada evitando que las personas normales sepan de su presencia-

-Y por la parte final está el tema de los asesinatos- dijo Gasper temblando. Shirou le miro con una cara de póker -¿Asesinatos?-

-Si- respondió Ravel –Varias personas han aparecido asesinadas en la ciudad desde hace un par de días. Estaban destripados-

-¿Y no debería haber salido en las noticias?- pregunto Shirou con un interesante tono en la cara verde –Uno pensaría que una serie de asesinatos es lo bastante importante para lo digan, por lo menos los periódicos. Más aún si los destripan-

-Los han estado sobornando, a cualquier persona que pudiese extender la voz de lo que está ocurriendo- Issei se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo de la chaqueta –no sé exactamente bien quien, puede haber sido Sizerchs, Serafall… hay varias opciones. Incluso podría ser Leo-

-¿Por qué demonios iban a sobornar a… a quienes sobornen para evitar que esas noticias salgan a la luz?-

-Siempre ha habido accidentes y encubrimiento cuando a alguien no le interesaba que la opinión pública supiera la verdad de algún accidente- explico Le Fay.

-Las tapaderas estándar son, en orden de frecuencia: explosión de gas, accidente en maniobras de entrenamiento, ataque terrorista con gas alucinógeno, ataque alienígena, manifestación, orgia zoofilica, intoxicación alimenticia…- Xenovia fue enumerando las distintas opciones levantando los dedos con cada opción distinta. Cuando llego al número siete Shirou la corto.

-Vale, lo pillo, os encantan las tapaderas-

Gasper resoplo –No nos gustan, pero siempre las usan cada vez que ocurre algo-

-Y siempre ocurren cosas- dijo Raynare –Basta con que haya un idiota que quiera hacer un experimento alejado de la vista de la asociación o la iglesia y la cague. Y con eso ya hay tapadera-

-Como ocurrió en la isla Alimango- dijo Ravel.

-¿Isla Alimango? ¿De qué me suena eso?- Shirou estrujo su cerebro en busca de ese nombre, le sonaba de algo, como si ya lo hubiera oído antes.

-Fue una isla que se infectó de ghouls y vampiros por el experimento de algún mago loco- respondió Issei.

-Entonces no creo que me suene- resolvió Shirou.

-Eso diría yo- respondió Xenovia.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de tapaderas y hablar de trabajo?- pidió Le Fay –Tenemos varias pesadillas que buscar esta noche-

-¿Recuerdas los kriks de la mansión?- Shirou afirmo con la cabeza a la pregunta de Raynare –Tenemos que liquidarlos-

-Y si podemos eliminar al garuda, mejor- añadió Shirou –Odio a ese bicho-

-Mientras no te secuestre otra vez- Raynare hablo sacándole la lengua a Shirou, este solo la fulmino con la mirada.

-Te odio-

Raynare solo sonrió contenta por el trabajo bien hecho.

El plan consistía básicamente en recorrer las calles de noche armados en busca de las pesadillas. Para ello se separarían en tres equipos de dos personas cada uno. Por un lado irían Issei y Le Fay, Gasper y Shirou y el último equipo estaba compuesto por Ravel y Raynare.

-¿Qué habéis traído?- ante la pregunta de Shirou, Issei se puso unas gafas de sol y le indico que le siguiera.

-Este, amigo mío, es nuestro arsenal- tras abrir el maletero de una camioneta Issei le mostro todo un arsenal de distintas armas blancas y de fuego. Había varias pistolas y espadas de todo tipo, a Shirou solo le vasto verlo para tener dolor de cabeza.

-Como nos detengan con esto…

-Tranquilo, utilizaremos Glamours para ocultar las armas- Xenovia lo desestimo con un movimiento de mano para quitarle importancia, pero Shirou no lo veía tan claro.

-¿Glamours?-

-La magia más simple y la más extendida- respondió Le Fay -Simplemente hace que las cosas se vean diferentes a lo que en verdad son. Una versión mejorada y más poderosa seria la barrera de reconocimiento que rodea el Instituto-

-Si tenemos algo tan útil, ¿por qué no lo hemos usado antes?-

-Por qué cuanto más grande sea lo que se quiere ocultar más difícil resultara hacerlo- respondió Le Fay –Al final simplemente se usan barreras o directamente se borran recuerdos-

-Normalmente los glamour se usan para ocultar objetos pequeños a simple vista, como un arma. Ahora, por favor, escoge una-

De todas las armas que había no veía ninguna espada que le llamase la atención, ninguna salvo –Estas- Las armas que había escogido eran unas espadas cortas con una empuñadura reforzada. No tenían nada más.

-Espadas duales, bueno, van contigo- Ravel examino las espadas de cerca.

Shirou cogió el cinturón que Issei le tendía y tras ponérselo ato las vainas a esta, dejando las espadas colgando de su cintura.

-También te vendría bien un arma de fuego- dijo Raynare –Al menos para cuando vayamos a cazar pesadillas, nunca se va lo bastante preparado-

-No estoy seguro de si quiero llevar un arma de fuego-

-Por si las dudas- Xenovia le alcanzo una pistola bastante normal, de las que solían llevar los polis en algunas series.

Shirou suspiro y la cogió antes de guardársela en el pantalón –No voy a preguntar de donde las habéis sacado-

-Nosotros se lo preguntamos a Leo pero se marchó sin darnos respuesta-

-Cómo vamos a hacer nosotros antes de que sea más tarde, Fay, ¿puedes?-

Respondiendo a la petición del castaño la maga rubia utilizo algunas gemas para lanzar un hechizo sobre las distintas armas que los seis llevaban. Cuando termino Shirou desenfundo las espadas y las examino con interés, notando que le costaba un poco verlas como espadas.

-¿Puedes verlas? Como espadas me refiero-

Shirou ojeo las armas de apariencia cambiante en sus ojos y levanto la mirada antes de marearse –Más o menos, me cuesta, la mayoría del tiempo creo que son bates de béisbol. Bates metálicos-

-Sera cuestión de acostumbrarse- respondió Fay –Ahora comencemos antes de que se nos haga más tarde-

Resistiendo el impulso de decir que ya era tarde Shirou partió hacia la vieja iglesia en compañía de Gasper. Ir hacia una iglesia con dos espadas cortas y un arma de fuego que no podía ver bien acompañado de un dhampir no era lo que él hubiese planeado para esa noche, pero ya estaba aquí no podía darse la vuelta.

Conteniendo un bostezo Shirou inicio la conversación con Gasper –Y exactamente, ¿qué otras pesadillas buscamos aparte de los kriks?-

-Bueno, aparte de los kriks y el zamarrajo no tenemos más pistas de ninguna pesadilla-

-¿Zamarrajo? No me suena que hayáis mencionado ese-

-Es como un tiranosaurio mutante de color naranja-

-¿Cómo Agumon?- pregunto Shirou con cierto humor recordando al pequeño dinosaurio naranja de Digimon, como le gustaba esa serie.

Gasper le miro confuso -¿Agumon?-

-Un personaje de un anime que veía de pequeño, Digimon- respondió haciendo memoria del argumento –Iba de unos chicos que en mitad de un campamento acababan varados en otro mundo plagado de monstruos-

-Suena… interesante-

Shirou sonrió –Bueno, en aquella época todo lo era- principalmente por que no había nada más para hacer.

Gasper lo miro unos momentos más antes de volver a fijar su mirada en el camino ante ambos –El zamarrajo es como un Tyrannosaurus rex pero con algunas diferencias de apariencia. Literalmente suelta humo cuando se enfada-

-Algo que solemos causar en los monstruos. Genial-

-Los atacamos con espadas- le recordó Gasper

-Ahí me has pillado- admitió Shirou –Entonces, si he entendido bien, tenemos que patrullar en busca de varias pesadillas, lo que también funcionaria como un reconocimiento para evitar que las que no hemos encontrado se salgan de control-

-Exacto. Hermano y los demás saben que hay varias pesadillas más rondando por la ciudad pero no saben dónde-

-Y ahora que las cartas de clase ya se han reunido un accidente con una pesadilla podría llamar más la atención, por eso las quieren sacar de circulación lo antes posible-

-Exacto, hay varios avisos de eventos extraños que podrían ser pesadillas, vamos a verificarlos, sino encontramos nada solo nos quedara patrullar en busca de kriks-

-¿Eventos extraños? ¿De qué clase de eventos extraños hablamos?-

-Varias historias de momias que cobran vida en un museo-

Shirou se detuvo -¿Momias? ¿Cómo en la peli? ¿La de la momia?-

Gasper asintió –Sí, no sabemos si son pesadillas o algún extraño accidente causado por un mago, los Gremory querían investigarlo pero a nosotros se nos dará mejor-

-¿Y por qué se nos daría mejor a nosotros que a ellos?-

-Puedo hackear la red de seguridad del museo para eliminar las cámaras de seguridad y alarmas-

Shirou se detuvo y miro al dhampir rubio, ¿dónde había aprendido eso?

-También puedo sustituir la imagen de las cámaras de seguridad para engañar al vigilante- añadió Gasper.

-¿Y si hay alguno que hace una ronda?-

Gasper hurgo en la mochila que llevaba cargada al hombro –Para eso tienes esto-

Shirou cogió el pasamontañas que Gasper le tendía con manos temblorosas -¿Hablas enserio?- su respuesta ver como Gasper sacaba una pequeña tableta y comenzaba a teclear en ella a gran velocidad.

-Para poder llegar al museo más rápido tenemos que tomar este camino- el camino al que Gasper hacía referencia era uno que estaba completamente a oscuras y que desprendía un gran mal olor.

-¿Te refieres al camino oscuro y tenebroso, el mismo que la lógica común dice que no tomemos?- Shirou parpadeo, eso que había visto salir corriendo, ¿era una rata?

-Ese mismo- dijo Gasper frente al callejón.

Ambos contemplaron el callejón en silencio, podían notar casi como si tuviera un aura oscura emanando de él, asegurándoles una muerte segura.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que ir-

-Eso creo-

Ni Gasper ni Shirou entraron en el callejón, se quedaron en la entrada unos minutos y después dieron la vuelta y continuaron andando para tomar otra ruta.

-No habrá problemas si vamos por otra ruta, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no- respondió Gasper –Ningún problema-

Ambos se miraron y dieron la vuelta.

-Vamos- Shirou desenfundo sus espadas y entro en el callejón, aquí se esperaba cualquier cosa.

Un minuto después tuvo razones para usarlas, por el límite de su visión vio un pequeño destello plateado dirigido hacia él. De un simple movimiento desvió la daga que se dirigía hacia su pecho.

-Vaya, vaya, amigo- Shirou miro al adolescente que tenía delante, su altura era aproximadamente la misma que la de Shirou, vestía unos pantalones desgastados y una camiseta negra -¿Qué os trae por aquí tan tarde?-

Shirou lo miro –Nos llamas amigos después de intentar clavarme una daga, ¿enserio?-

-¿Este se cree graciosillo?- la nueva voz venía desde detrás de él, con un nuevo joven apareciendo cerca de ellos.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dieron cuenta de que los rodeaban varias personas más que vestían de forma similar, todos armados con dagas. Shirou los miro curioso.

-¿La ropa de pandillero, la venden al por mayor?-

-¡Tenemos uno graciosillo!- grito uno de los chicos, uno con rastas -¿Qué tal si le enseñamos que le pasa a los graciosillos por aquí?- los otros rieron en grupo –Después nos divertiremos con la rubia-

-¿Enserio? Debe ser la frase más patética que he oído en todo el día- Shirou sabía que debería estar más nervioso, pero estaba bastante tranquilo, había practicado mucho con Xenovia, había enfrentado a varias pesadillas y estaba mejor armado que ellos, simplemente no podía preocuparse demasiado, aunque lo intentara –Y por cierto, es "el rubio"-

Gasper no había hablado, en su lugar se había escondido detrás de él, pero al igual él tampoco parecía demasiado preocupado.

-¿Estas de coña? ¿Qué cojones le pasa al mocoso de mierda?-

-Oy, cuidadito con como hablas de Gasper- Shirou fijo su mirada en el tipo que había hablado, ni siquiera le había prestado atención a como o quien era –Y ahora, ¿podríais haceros a un lado? Tenemos que colarnos en un museo para buscar momias. Dios nunca pensé que diría eso-

-¿Y crees que podréis ir?- uno de los adolescentes les levanto la voz, el mismo que le había atacado y ahora le apuntaba con la daga, Shirou alzo sus espadas.

-Yo no te lo aconsejo- Shirou no sabía que estaban viendo ellos, pero podría apostar que era algo entre bates de béisbol y palos de golf.

Claramente no le hicieron caso. El primero ataco.

- _Después de entrenar con Xenovia enfrentarles es incluso aburrido. Comparados con ella son demasiado lentos_ -

Desvió el navajazo del chico que tenía delante y tras girar a su alrededor le golpeo con la empuñadura de la espada en la nuca. Uno menos.

Los demás se abalanzaron contra él. Esquivo los primeros ataques y desarmo a dos chicos. Detuvo el próximo ataque de otro con una de las espadas cortas y con la parte roma noqueo a otros dos.

-Enserio, deberíais iros. No podemos perder el tiempo con vosotros-

-Eso te gustaría verdad, cabronazo- uno de los tipos que seguía consciente saco una cadena y la apunto a él –Te mataremos maldito mocoso-

Shirou simplemente suspiro cansado antes de balancear las espadas cortas. Cinco minutos después tenía a todos los jóvenes tirados por el suelo sin armas e inconscientes. Shirou resoplo sorprendido con la situación tan cliché que Gasper y él acababan de vivir.

-¿Estas bien?- Gasper se acercó a él.

-Ningún problema, sigamos hacia el museo-

Shirou volvió a guardar las espadas en las vainas y continuo caminando junto a Gasper hacia el museo, esta vez sin más interrupciones pudieron llegar hasta una entrada lateral del museo sin que les molestaran.

-¿Y ahora qué? A no ser que tengas una forma de entrar…

-Sí que la tengo… solo tienes que esperar, me está leyendo la retina-

Shirou distorsiono su rostro en confusión -¿Leyendo la retina? Pero así no sabrían que estamos aquí. A no ser…. ¿Estas hackeando el sistema para añadir tu retina?-

-No. Muchos intentan engañar a los escáneres de retina. Yo hackee la fábrica de escáneres e instale mis escaneados como una puerta trasera-

Shirou miro al pequeño dhampir en silenciosa admiración. Estaba estupefacto con la nueva información que le había dado Gasper.

-¿Cuándo lo hiciste?-

-Hace años, antes de conocer a hermano y los demás- la puerta ante ambos se abrió y los chicos entraron –Nací en Rumania en un clan vampírico. Pero como era un dhampir solía pasarme casi todo el tiempo metido en mi habitación. Con el tiempo se aprenden cosas-

Shirou recordó en ese momento lo que Issei le conto, lo de que Gasper se crio en Rumania con una amiga de la infancia llamada Valerie. La misma que murió en la guerra del grial.

-Aprendiste mucho-

Gasper saco la tablet y toco la pantalla con rapidez –Las cámaras están desactivadas-

-Que rápido- dijo Shirou con apreciación.

-No he sido yo- replico Gasper tragando saliva –Ya estaban desactivadas-

Shirou se quedó en silencio pensando –¿Los Gremory no investigaron aquí verdad?-

-No-

-Y no tenían planes para hacerlo, ¿verdad?- Gasper negó con la cabeza.

Shirou suspiro –Pues mejor será que lo hagamos nosotros-

Gasper tembló –Pero las cámaras están desactivadas, no deberían estarlo-

-¿Habéis venido por la momia?-

-Hyyyyyyyyy- Gasper grito y se escondió detrás de Shirou, este levanto las espadas en pose de peleas. Delante de ellos había un guardia del museo apuntándoles con la linterna.

-¿Habéis venido por la momia?-

-¿Habéis venido por la momia?-

-¿Habéis venido por la momia?-

-¿Habéis venido por la momia?-

-Gasper… como decirlo… ¿Crees que este está bien?- Shirou bajo las armas, después de unas pocas palabras para él era claro que el guarda no estaba en su mejor momento.

-¿Habéis venido por la momia?-

-¿Habéis venido por la momia?-

-No estoy seguro- Gasper seguía asustado detrás de Shirou, el guarda no se había movido y empezaba a asustarle.

-¿Habéis venido por la momia?-

-Diría que no- aunque al principio el guarda los había asustado ahora veían que había algo raro con él. Sus ojos estaban nublados y no dejaba de preguntar en todo momento si habían venido por la momia.

-¿Habéis venido por la momia?-

-Mejor exploramos- le dijo Shirou a Gasper.

-Creo que será mejor que sí, pero… ¿Qué hacemos con él?-

-¿Habéis venido por la momia?-

-Podemos dejarle, no creo que vaya a ir a ningún lado ¿verdad?-

-¿Habéis venido por la momia?-

-Eso… eso es cierto- Gasper observando al guarda, este no se había movido desde que llegaron, simplemente seguía ahí de pie preguntando lo mismo una y otra vez.

Ambos avanzaron dentro del museo dejando atrás al guarda de seguridad. Pero eso no significo nada porque apenas avanzaron en la primera planta encontraron a más guardas en el mismo estado de estupefacción que el de la entrada. Todos con la mirada nublada.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?-

-Esa es una buena pregunta Gasper-

-¿Habéis venido por la momia?-

Shirou resoplo cansado –¿Otra vez? Tomemos otro camino, a ver si no hay guardas-

Por el otro camino tampoco les fue bien, había algunos guardias repartidos por el pasillo, todos en el mismo estado. Gasper le tiro de la ropa y juntos retrocedieron de regreso a la sala por la que habían entrado.

-¿Habéis venido por la momia?-

Detrás de ellos había otro guarda. Uno que antes no había estado, era posible que aún se movieran haciendo las guardias si no veían a nadie.

-Sí, hemos venido por la momia- respondió Shirou.

-¿Habéis venido por la momia?-

-Otro igual… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-Busquemos un lugar donde no haya guardias, me están poniendo nervioso-

Eso resulto ser mucho más difícil de lo que en un principio habrían pensado, había muchos guardas repartidos por las salas. Y pronto no fueron solo guardas, varios hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños también estaban en el museo con aire ausente.

-Están por todas partes…

-Podríamos subir a la segunda planta- le sugirió Gasper oteando su alrededor.

-Las escaleras están en dirección contraria, cerca de los interminables "¿Habéis venido por la momia?"-

-Sigamos por aquí-

La exploración continúo por un tiempo, al principio intentaban sortear a las personas que parecían poseídas, pero pronto les fue difícil, parecía que todas las personas desaparecidas estaban aquí. Cuando ya les fue demasiado difícil sortear a las personas dejaron de intentar sortearlas, dado que no parecía que se enterarían siquiera de que habían estado ahí no había muchas razones para tratar de esquivarlos.

-¿Nos hemos perdido?-

-Es un museo Gasper, no veo cómo podríamos perdernos- Shirou le contesto con confianza, misma que desapareció cuando atravesaron una sala con un esqueleto de dinosaurio, el mismo que habían visto hace solo unos minutos –Vale, estamos perdidos-

-Busquemos un panel con cartel de "usted está aquí"- Shirou aprobó inmediatamente la idea de Gasper, mirar uno de esos carteles ahora les vendría bastante bien.

Para poder encontrar el cartel tuvieron que dar marcha atrás en varias salas plagadas de gente con ojos nebulosos, pero al final pudieron encontrar un gran cartel con el mapa de la primera planta del museo.

-Bien, nosotros estamos aquí, cerca de la sección prehistórica- Shirou leyó el mapa con rapidez, notando con facilidad la zona donde ambos se hallaban.

-Entramos por aquí, creo…- Donde Gasper señalaba era un pequeño cuarto de almacenamiento cerca de la exposición de cromañones.

-Miremos en la plaza del museo, allí podríamos encontrar a la famosa momia- Shirou le hizo una seña a Gasper y comenzó a andar dirección a la plaza.

Gasper siguió a Shirou con cierta reticencia, no estaba demasiado convencido de que fuera buena idea explorar el museo con lo que habían descubierto en su interior, y así se lo hizo saber a Shirou -¿No crees que deberíamos llamar a Hermano y las demás?-

-Si hubiéramos encontrado a la pesadilla sería más fácil, pero no sabemos dónde está-

-La gente confusa es suficiente para saber que está aquí- susurro Gasper con voz plana.

-Bueno sí, tal vez deberíamos llamarlos- acepto Shirou cuando llegaron a una nueva sala.

En la sala había varias figuras con atuendos de samurái, expuestas en las paredes había varias katanas de apariencia antigua.

-¿Habéis venido por la momia?- el guarda de la sala dirigió el haz luminoso de su linterna hacia ellos.

-No- respondió Gasper cansado.

-Si no habéis venido por la momia, ¿qué hacéis aquí?-

Ambos le miraron -¿Qué?- Shirou y Gasper se miraron entre ellos y después fijaron su mirada en el guarda, era la primera persona que encontraban que parecía ser capaz de armar una frase. Y de coger un arma como la que llevaba en la cintura.

-¿Por qué estáis aquí?- El hombre repitió la pregunta con cierta curiosidad, y aunque no parecía demasiado sospechoso el simple hecho de que fuera el único que les había dicho más de una frase ya los puso en alerta.

-Vale… Sí que hemos venido por la momia- le respondió Gasper tras Shirou.

-¿Os lo ha dicho Mike?-

-Sí, el bueno de Mike nos lo conto- afirmo Shirou

-¿Qué os ha traído aquí?-

-Bueno… Veras, es una muy larga historia-

-¿Y tú?- le pregunto Gasper con sus grandes ojos abiertos -¿Por qué viniste?-

El guarda les miro un poco, y después de susurrar algo que sonó como "que linda" comenzó a contarles sus motivos -Estaba pasando una época muy mala. Me despidieron del trabajo, mi esposa me dejo llevándose a nuestra hija, me sentía sin rumbo, tenía ganas de tirarme a las vías del tren para acabar con todo. Pero entonces Mike me hablo de la momia, de su poder y lo que ahora en un futuro. Y ahora puedo pasarme día y noche alabando a la momia sin tener que preocuparme por nada más. Mi vida tiene sentido ahora-

Tras esto abrió la puerta y se internó en su interior llegando a la plaza del museo. Shirou y Gasper se miraron y le siguieron al interior de la plaza. Pronto se arrepintieron.

Allí el hombre se unió a un grupo de gente y empezó a quitarse los pantalones mientras canturreaba algo extraño, al ver esto Shirou le tapo los ojos a Gasper y después se los tapo él, acto seguido ando hacia atrás en silencio y cuando ya no estaban cerca de su vista Shirou aparto la mano de su vista y cerró la puerta con rapidez.

-Era una secta- Gasper estaba impresionado, nunca hubiera esperado que lo que les esperaba en el museo fuera una secta que adoraba a una pesadilla –La secta de una momia-

-Vale, buscamos un lugar seguro y llamamos a Issei- dijo Shirou aun temblando. En su mente solo había una pregunta "¿Por qué se ha quitado los pantalones?".

-¿Podemos subir ya a la segunda planta?- Gasper miro con ilusión a la escalera que los conducía hacia la segunda planta. Shirou se levantó y hecho un vistazo.

-Todo despejado- dijo –Arriba-

Ambos subieron con rapidez las escaleras y pronto estuvieron en la segunda planta del museo. Allí no vieron a nadie. El pasillo estaba vacío salvo algunas figuras de exposición en vitrinas. Conforme avanzaban en el pasillo vieron un par de sarcófagos en el suelo, dentro había algunas momias.

-Estas no se moverán, verdad- Gasper se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de uno de los sarcófagos abiertos, la momia estaba quieta en el interior.

-Han dicho "la momia" así que no creo que estas se muevan- respondió Shirou –Pero mejor no fiarnos mucho y salir de aquí, cuantas menos momias veamos mejor-

Shirou se dio la vuelta y vio a una momia incorporada en su sarcófago, mirado hacia ellos -¡Joder!-

Se adelantó de una zancada y le dio un puñetazo tumbándola de nuevo en el sarcófago. Gasper retrocedió del susto, pero pego un grito cuando la momia detrás de él choco con el cristal de la vitrina.

-¡Vámonos!- las otras momias del lugar también habían empezado ya a sacudirse, y mientras que algunas estaban encerradas en vitrinas también las había sueltas que solo tenían que salir de los sarcófagos para atacarlos.

-¡Corre!- Shirou se dio la vuelta y él y Gasper se lanzaron a correr por los pasillos sin darse la vuelta para ver si las pesadillas los seguían.

-¡Ya lo hago!- Gasper corría a su lado como loco, la falda de su uniforme se agitaba a cada paso que daba.

Ambos cruzaron la salida de la galería egipcia y se mantuvieron corriendo a través de varias secciones más antes de finalmente detenerse.

Shirou se dobló sobre sus rodillas y trago una gran bocanada de aire mirando a su alrededor. Parecía que después de cruzar varias salas corriendo a ciegas habían acabado en otra completamente distinta. Una con muchos documentos en vitrinas.

-¿Crees que estamos a salvo?- pregunto Gasper apoyándose en la pared.

Shirou lo miro –No lo sé seguro, pero por ahora diría que si- Shirou contemplaba la sala en la que estaban. No veía a nadie y en esta ocasión no sabía sin eso era bueno o malo –Ahora podríamos aprovechar para llamar a los demás y decirles lo que hemos visto-

-¿Te refieres a la momia que has golpeado?- pregunto Gasper.

Shirou sonrió, eso había sido divertido.

-Vamos, busquemos un lugar que no tenga momias-

No iba a ser tan sencillo. Gasper ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ponerse de pie cuando oyeron un ruido que se dirigía hacia ellos desde el pasillo frente a ellos.

Cuando el ruido se hizo más fuerte un pequeño mono blanco con una cabeza anormalmente grande apareció torciendo una esquina. El pequeño mono los vio y tras saltar de alegría pareció desaparecer a su vista.

-¿Pero qué?- Shirou parpadeo mirando donde el mono había estado hasta hace pocos segundos.

-¡Sonic!- exclamo Gasper.

-¿Sonic?- Shirou noto al pequeño mono sobre la cabeza de Gasper.

-Es el compañero de Leo. Él es un mago de clase Tamer- Gasper miraba a Sonic animado y al mismo tiempo curioso –Lo que no se es que hace aquí-

-¡Mono? ¿Dónde estás mono?-

Gasper levanto la cabeza al oír la voz lejana.

-Creo que lo sé- Shirou se giró hacia el pasillo por el que Sonic había venido, había algo en esa voz que le resultaba conocido…

-¡Espera mono!... ¡¿Vosotros?!- un nuevo joven apareció tras la esquina, era el mismo chico que había comenzado la pelea en el callejón.

-Nosotros- dijo Shirou sin ganas al reconocerlo -¿Qué haces aquí?-

El joven dio un paso atrás, pero después miro por sobre su hombro e ingreso en la sala –Es una larga historia…

-Tenemos tiempo- dijo Shirou mirandolo fijamente.

El chico trago saliva y comenzó a hablar –Bueno, cuando los demás despertaron querían venir al museo a por vosotros….. ¡Pero cuando llegamos esas personas aparecieron y se los llevaron! Si no hubiera sido por el mono también me habrían atrapado a mí-

-¿No viste momias?- pregunto Shirou.

-¿Momias?- repitió con incredulidad -¿Pero de que hablas?-

-No ha visto momias- dijo Gasper –Solo deben estar con las que nos encontramos-

-No sé yo Gasper- replico Shirou –De lo que vimos al llegar más lo que hizo nuestro amigo sin pantalones, no creo que esas momias sean las que han provocado todo esto-

-¿Amigo sin pantalones?- pregunto el joven incrédulo -¿De qué amigo habláis?-

-Un hombre que encontramos abajo, tras contarnos lo que le ocurrió se quitó los pantalones y se unió a una secta- dijo Shirou.

-Estaba canturreando algo- añadió Gasper en voz baja.

-Eso es lo más extraño que he escuchado en mucho tiempo- dijo el joven –Y habéis hablado de momias…. Eso… ¿iba en serio?-

Shirou asintió –Sep, había varias momias ahí atrás- dijo señalando con el dedo la dirección en que habían venido.

-¿Son como tipos envueltos en vendas con los brazos extendidos?- pregunto.

-¿Sí?- respondió Shirou con una sombra de duda por la pregunta.

-Han venido de visita- Shirou se giró con un mal presentimiento.

Ahí en la entrada de la galería había unas seis momias con los vendajes colgando. A la vista había algunos pedazos de carne podrida y maloliente. Shirou se preguntó vagamente por qué no las habían olido antes –Mierda-

Pero él no tuvo tiempo de moverse, ni Gasper, mucho menos el joven macarra o las momias, quien se movió fue Sonic. Este soltó lo que parecía ser un grito de batalla y salto hacia ellos. En pleno salto experimento un gran cambio: su tamaño aumento cerca de diez veces cambiando sus características de forma considerable. Obtuvo garras afiladas, brazos más largos y musculosos y un pelaje más largo.

Con un gran rugido furioso se lanzó contra las momias iniciando una carnicería de gran velocidad y ferocidad.

-¡Vámonos!- grito Shirou. Los otros dos no necesitaron que se lo repitieran dos veces, no tardaron ni un segundo en seguirle corriendo -¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a Sonic?-

-Es su magia- respondió Gasper.

-¿Magia?- grito el tercero -¡Eso no existe!-

-¡Mira detrás de ti y dímelo a la cara!- le replico Shirou a gritos. Claramente no pudo hacerlo.

Los chicos corrieron por el pasillo dejando detrás de si la batalla de Sonic con las momias.

Corrieron una vez más a toda velocidad por los pasillos del museo, solo que ahora estaban acompañados por el pandillero que los había atacado en el callejón, una compañía extraña, pero en la situación en la que se encontraban no le harían ascos a nada.

La carrera duro poco más, hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras que bajaron de dos en dos. Una vez que llegaron al suelo Shirou se asomó hacia las escaleras para ver si las momias los seguían, pero no había ningún rastro de ellas.

-¿Podemos llamar ya a hermano?- pidió Gasper.

-Ahora le llamo, Gasper y…. Espera, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sei, Sei Godaīn-

-Bien, Gasper, Sei, mirad a ver que veis en los cuartos, tenemos que saber si hay que salir corriendo-

Ni Gasper ni Sei parecían tener muchas ganas de explorar, pero no se negaron. Shirou no tardó mucho en marcar el nombre de Issei y marcar. Al tercer tono Issei contesto.

- _¿Shirou? ¿Pasa algo?_ -

-Encontramos a una pesadilla, una momia-

- _¿Y? ¿No podéis con ella?_ -

-Podríamos intentarlo, pero primero tendríamos que pasar por encima de las demás momias y de la secta que la adora-

- _¿Secta? ¿Seriamente?_ -

-¿Te parece un buen momento para hacer chistes Issei? Y encima chistes malos. No sé qué demonios les pasa a todos, pero parecen estar como poseídos, no paran de repetir una y otra vez lo mismo. Y eso si no hablamos de los nudistas-

- _Por lo que dices la momia debe haberse alimentado ya. Dime donde estáis y vamos a ayudaros_ -

-Estamos en el museo…

-¡Chicos, tenéis que ver esto!- Sei les llamo desde dentro de una habitación, su tono era apremiante y estaba lleno de preocupación.

- _¿Quién es ese?_ -

-Hmmmmmm- Shirou pensó, cómo describiría exactamente a Sei, primero lo había intentado acuchillar con una daga y ahora les estaba ayudando a… les estaba ayudando con lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo–Es una larga historia, os la contamos luego y…

-¡Emiya ven ya!- grito Sei.

-Gasper ha debido de decirle mi apellido- dijo Shirou al teléfono –Voy a ver qué pasa-

- _No cuelgues_ \- grito Issei.

-No pensaba hacerlo- respondió Shirou yendo hacia donde Sei y Gasper le esperaban. Tras entrar en la sala casi deja caer el móvil.

Era una sala llena de sillas, como si fuera una clase. En cada silla estaban sentadas personas de diferentes edades y sexos, pero todas tenían algo en común. No se movían, no decían ninguna palabra, estaban sentados mirando hacia delante con los ojos perdidos.

-¿Pero qué?- Shirou entro en la sala mirando a la gente sentada. Ninguno hacia ningún movimiento, ni parecían haberse dado cuenta de que estaban allí -¿Hola?- Shirou se agacho y paso la mano por delante de la cara de una mujer joven, de la edad de Sella, con corto cabello castaño.

Pero ella no reacciono. Shirou volvió a intentarlo con el anciano de al lado, pero tuvo el mismo resultado, ninguno.

-¿Gasper?- dijo Shirou lentamente acercándose a otro individuo y sacudiéndole ligeramente -¿Qué les ocurre?-

-Hermano lo dijo "Se alimentan de los buenos sueños, de los recuerdos. Al final te dejan como un cascaron, muerto en vida"-

-¿Muerto en vida?- pregunto Sei –Eso suena como… como estar en coma-

-Coma…- susurro Shirou, había intentado hacer reaccionar a varias personas más, sin éxito. Ninguno reaccionaba, todos seguían mirando hacia el vacío.

- _No reconocen ningún estímulo externo, ¿verdad?_ \- la voz de Issei llego desde el teléfono móvil que Shirou aún tenía en la mano.

-No- respondió Shirou.

- _Entonces… entonces ya habrá terminado de alimentarse de ellos. Cuando termina los deja así, quietos, sin responder a nada ni hacer ningún movimiento sin intentar siquiera mantenerse con vida_ -

-¿Estás diciendo que ni siquiera pueden comer?- pregunto Shirou molesto, pero no fue Issei quien contesto, al otro lado del teléfono se escuchó un jaleo y pronto la voz de Le Fay le respondió.

- _Es como el otro chico ha dicho Shirou-sama, una vez que una pesadilla se alimenta por completo de alguien lo deja como un cascaron vacío, como si estuviese en coma, sin reaccionar ante nada. Una vez que los dejan así ya no hay vuelta atrás, por eso los cazamos, para que no lleguen a dañar a nadie hasta ese extremo_ -

Shirou escucho la respuesta de Le Fay en silencio. Recordaba bien lo que las pesadillas podían causar, pero enfrentarlo de frente… Eso ya era otra cosa.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer por ellos?- pregunto en voz baja.

- _Sacarlos de allí es lo único que podemos hacer Shirou-sama. Shirou-sama, esto…_ \- comenzó Fay, pero Shirou no la dejo terminar –Te paso con Gasper para que os de la ubicación del museo-

Fay estuvo unos segundos en silencio, pero finalmente contesto- _… Bien_ -

Shirou se levantó y tras darle el teléfono a Gasper salió de la sala. Estaba en el pasillo, solo, podía oír la voz de Gasper y Sei viniendo de la habitación, debían estar hablando con Le Fay, o con Issei, en este momento no lo sabía.

-¡Joder!- la sangre escurría del puño con el que había golpeado el muro –Si hubiéramos venido antes-

-No lo sabias- Shirou se dio la vuelta bruscamente, Sei estaba detrás de él –No sabias lo que aquí ocurría, no podías saberlo-

-¿Sabes siquiera lo que está ocurriendo?- Shirou sabía que estaba siendo brusco y muy maleducado, pero ahora no le apetecía hablar con nadie, mucho menos con el matón de turno que hacía poco había intentado asaltarlo en un callejón.

-No- Sei no tuvo ningún problema para responder –Lo que si se es que lo que les haya hecho eso es una momia, la misma por la que vosotros dos habéis venido. También sé que no sabías lo que ocurría aquí, y que nada de lo que digas o hagas va a cambiar eso-

-¡Ya lo sé!- grito Shirou frustrado –Pero eso no cambia que me habría gustado hacer algo-

-¿Shirou?- Gasper salió de la habitación con el teléfono de Emiya en la mano –Ya he hablado con Issei, dice que llegaran en poco tiempo-

-¿Y qué hacemos hasta entonces?- les pregunto Sei.

-Tenemos una momia que matar- les recordó Shirou –Y sabemos dónde está-

-¿Lo sabemos?- pregunto Gasper.

-Recuerda a nuestro amigo sin pantalones-

-¿Te refieres al de la secta nudista?- pregunto Sei.

Shirou asintió.

-A ese mismo-

-Vamos con la secta nudista, wiii- Gasper celebro con voz plana, le hacía tan poca gracia ir con la secta como a los demás pero siempre y cuando no tuvieran que quitarse los pantalones estarían bien.

-A por ella pues Gasper. Sei, quédate aquí, cuando vengan nuestros amigos vete con ellos- Shirou lidero al grupo camino a la plaza del museo.

-Tienen a mis amigos- les recordó Sei.

-Nos encargaremos de ello- prometió Shirou –Pero si nos acompañas solo nos retrasaras-

Sei lo miro furioso, pero chasqueo la lengua y se dio la vuelta.

-Que no os dejen grogui- les dijo como despedida.

-¿Grogui?-

-Quiere decir aturdido-

-Vale- respondió Gasper -¿Tenemos algún plan?-

-Aplastarlos es el plan- respondió Shirou.

-Estamos sin plan- resumió Gasper.

Shirou se encogió de hombros, en este momento solo podía pensar en acabar con la momia y liberar a la gente que estaba atrapada – _A los que podamos salvar_ -

Fue en ese momento cuando Sonic cayó del segundo piso y aterrizo en el hombro de Shirou.

-¡Sonic!- Gasper se alegró visiblemente de verle, incluso Shirou respiro tranquilo. Con su ayuda sería más fácil pelear con la momia.

Lo único que les quedaba ya era llegar a la plaza del museo y eliminar a la momia, trabajo fácil si no se topaban con más momias y si la secta no les molestaba demasiado.

Solo podían esperar no tener demasiados problemas. Y estaba claro que una secta armada hasta los dientes no entraba dentro de su definición de "sin problemas"

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Gasper escondido tras una caja. A su lado Shirou se asomó por encima de los obstáculos y echo un vistazo a la situación. En el centro había una momia que estaba sin vendas, era apenas un esqueleto. A su alrededor estaban los miembros de la secta y cerca de ellos algunas cajas con varias armas de fuego.

-Lo ideal sería que al eliminar a la momia su influencia desapareciese- dijo Shirou –Pero no sé hasta qué punto podemos contar con ello, ninguno tiene pinta de estar influenciado. ¿Sonic puede explorar la zona?-

El pequeño mono le miro a los ojos, parecía haber comprendido lo que le pedían hacer, pero no parecía querer hacerlo.

-Yo me encargo- Gasper trago saliva antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse.

Shirou se giró hacia él con la intención de preguntarle a que se refería, pero al final no tuvo necesidad, no después de ver como Gasper se fundía en varios murciélagos negros que salieron recorriendo la plaza al amparo de la noche –Eso servirá- susurro.

Shirou estuvo esperando varios minutos en silencio y escondiéndose mejor cuando alguna persona se acercaba demasiado a donde estaba escondido. Esto fue especialmente complicado cuando su teléfono sonó y un hombre se acercó curioso. Rápidamente cogió una piedra y la tiro por encima de su cabeza con fuerza. Esto era una práctica que había usado varias veces en algunos juegos y esperaba que funcionara también en esta situación. Para su fortuna lo hizo.

-¿Dónde estáis?- Shirou espero hasta que el hombre se hubiera alejado lo suficiente para poder coger el teléfono y responder.

- _Mira enfrente de ti, en la segunda planta_ \- la voz que escucho era la de Issei, cuando Shirou se asomó vio la luz de una linterna luciendo un par de veces - _¡Yuhuuuuu! ¡Guapetón!_ -

Shirou rodo los ojos -¿Algún plan? Porque hay demasiados hombres armados. Y esto no es un videojuego…

- _Xenovia va de camino, Gasper los entretendrá y ella y Sonic limpiaran la zona. Nosotros eliminaremos a la momia y recuperamos el libro. Coser y cantar_ -

-¿Xenovia y Sonic? ¿No los ayudaremos?-

- _No es muy buena idea, no por ahora_ \- Issei estaba definitivamente incomodo – _Te lo explicare en otra ocasión. Por ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer_ -

-Vale- Shirou estaba curioso acerca de todo el asunto pero tal y como Issei había dicho por ahora tenían trabajo, una momia que eliminar para ser exactos -¿Cuándo empezamos?-

- _Cuando Xenovia de la señal_ -

-¿Cuál es?-

- _Lo sabrás cuando la oigas_ -

Shirou parpadeo ante la vaga respuesta, pero Issei ya había colgado por lo que no podía pedir más información.

-"Sabré cual es cuando la oiga". Si Issei, eso es tan útil…

No tuvo más tiempo para quejarse, varios murciélagos aletearon cerca suya y para cuando se dio cuenta Gasper estaba de nuevo a su lado.

-¿Cómo lo has visto?-

-Muchos enemigos- a Shirou no le hacía mucha gracia pensar en tanta gente como "enemigos" pero a las malas…

-Tenemos que esperar la señal de Xenovia, Issei dijo que sabríamos cual es cuando la oyéramos, por lo que ahora solo podemos esperar-

Gasper tembló al escucharle y dejo salir un grito mudo–Noooooooooooooooooo. Todo menos esoooo-

-¿Gasper?- Shirou lo miro con duda, sorprendido por su reacción –Más bajo-

-No quiero esooooo- pero este no le hacía caso y seguía llorando –No quiero que Xen vuelva a perseguirme con Durandal-

-¿Perseguirte con… Durandal?- Shirou le miro completamente perdido, ¿que tenía que ver una espada con la señal de Xenovia?

-San Pedro, San Basilio el grande, San Dionisio, Santa madre María. Por favor escuchen mi voz- La voz de Xenovia los sorprendió a ambos en algún punto por encima de ellos, acercándose al suelo a gran velocidad hasta que cayó enfrente del contenedor en el que estaban escondidos, el aire ante ella estaba distorsionado. Xenovia extendió sus brazos hasta la distorsión y saco algo de ella, una gran espada dorada que emitía un aura sagrada –En nombre de los santos que residen en esta espada, te liberare, ¡Durandal!-

¿Durandal? ¿Esa era la espada Durandal? Shirou ya era consciente de que Xenovia la tenía, pues ya se lo habían dicho varias veces, pero nunca la había visto. En los entrenamientos siempre usaba una espada de práctica y cuando cazaron al payaso uso una Excalibur para pelear.

-Gasper, Shirou, ¡ahora!- la hoja de Durandal comenzó a emitir una inmensa aura sagrada mientras que Xenovia les grito para que se movieran. Ambos chocos no esperaron ni un minuto más.

Shirou inmediatamente salió de su escondite y comenzó a correr hacia el centro del patio donde la momia estaba, del otro lado Issei había saltado hacia un contenedor y ahora estaba saltando hacia el suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué!?- uno de los hombres en el centro grito incrédulo cuando les vio invadiendo el patio del museo -¿Qué cojones hacen aquí unos mocosos? ¿Y por qué demonios no estáis disparando todavía?-

Todos los hombres y mujeres que había en la plaza reaccionaron en ese momento alzando sus armas, pero Xenovia no les dejo actuar. Con una oscilación libero el poder acumulado en la hoja de Durandal y desato un gran corte con forma de medialuna que arraso con todo lo que tenía a su paso hasta que hizo una incisión en la pared del museo. Todas las armas que levantaron cayeron al suelo cortadas en dos.

-Al'abalah- la momia gruño al ver a los incompetentes hombres que tenía a su servicio correr asustados cuando vieron sus armas destruidas y el gran despliegue de la chica peliazul. La momia se acercó a un jarrón y abrió la tapa. De su interior surgieron otras cuatro momias -A lahum-

Ante el grito las momias rugieron abriendo exageradamente la boca.

-Empiezo a odiar las momias- mascullo Shirou sacando sus espadas de la funda -¡Gasper! ¿Para cuándo la distracción?-

No hubo respuesta alguna para esa pregunta, al menos no verbal. Las nubes de murciélagos revolotearon alrededor de las momias cuando Shirou las alcanzo. Sujetando ambas espadas con fuerza este se lanzó a pelear.

Ataco a la primera momia con un corte en diagonal con las espadas cortas. Seguido a eso giro sobre sí mismo para lanzar una estocada al centro del pecho de la momia. Esta apenas reacciono a los ataques y embistió con furia ciega contra él. Shirou salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo y dio otro espadazo haciéndole un gran corte en el pecho.

-No son muy listos….- Shirou no esperaba que le dieran mucha batalla, pero es que ni siquiera parecían ser capaces de esquivar ataques. Poco después entendió por que no se molestaban en esquivar ni bloquear, por mucho que les atacara mucho no podía derrotarlas definitivamente por que siempre se volvían a levantar -¿Alguna idea?-

-Causales un daño mortal- Ravel incinero por completo a una momia que se le puso enfrente hasta no dejar ni cenizas.

-Simplemente córtales la cabeza- Raynare manejo un inmenso mandoble para cortar limpiamente en dos a otra momia hasta clavar el espadón en el suelo.

Shirou aferro las espadas con fuerza –Cortarlas la cabeza, vale, fácil- para su desgracia era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Las momias no estaban precisamente quietas y el que ahora las dos restantes le atacasen a él solo lo hacía peor. Los demás estaban ocupados con la primera momia, quien estaba peleando con Issei y Le Fay, y con las personas armadas.

-Ruaaaaa- una de las momias se lanzó contra él rugiendo, pero se encontró de lleno con dos espadas bloqueando su ataque. Aprovechando el momento Shirou le corto la cabeza con un movimiento seco de la espada. El cuerpo se sacudió y paso de largo, después ando a tientas varios metros más antes de caer al suelo –Hmm-

Shirou no dijo nada, solo centro su atención en la otra momia. Esta iba a lanzarse contra él pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta él se convirtió en polvo. Detrás de la momia estaba Xenovia con Durandal. Shirou le dio un asentimiento de cabeza antes de correr para unirse a la batalla con la primera momia.

Issei y Fay ya estaban peleando con ella, pero no parecía que sus ataques le hicieran demasiado daño. Shirou llego y le atravesó el pecho con su espada, pero la momia solo se giró y le golpeo en el tórax.

Shirou voló hasta chocar con una vitrina de cristal, cuando cayó al suelo todo el contenido de esta le roció por encima.

-¡Shirou! ¿Estás bien?-

-Eso creo- respondió el joven poniéndose de pie con dificultad –Pero mi uniforme esta arruinado- dijo viendo su uniforme escolar, estaba completamente destrozado y tenía agujeros en varias partes.

Por su parte Issei y Le Fay ignoraron por completo todo el drama de Shirou a favor de continuar peleando con la momia, no es que esta fuera especialmente fuerte, pero su capacidad de regeneración y su magia la hacían un enemigo duro.

-Hal tajaraw ealaa alwuquf fi tariqi?- la momia giro su cráneo amarillento hacia ellos, por la cuenca de sus ojos salió una cucaracha que se comió cuando paso cerca de su boca.

-¡Tu madre cabron!- grito Issei señalándole.

-¿Sabes lo que ha dicho, Issei-sama?- le pregunto Le Fay con una sombra de duda en su voz.

-Ha insultado a nuestras madres, seguro- dijo Issei con toda la seguridad del mundo, Le Fay negó con la cabeza, incluso la momia se quedó extática con una extraña expresión.

-Hal hadhih hi aldamaa alty tuearadni?- Shirou llego en ese momento a su lado sin la chaqueta del uniforme, le basto una sola mirada a la momia para ver que estaba sorprendida y sin palabras.

-¿Sabemos que está diciendo?- les pregunto a los dos.

-¿Me ves con cara de egipcio mauro revenido?- pregunto Issei con tono irónico -¡Claro que no sé lo que está diciendo!-

-Le acabas de gritar algo de su madre- le recordó Shirou.

-Vayaaaaa- dijo Issei incomodo –Oíste eso…

-Hal nasituni?- por el tono de la momia era obvio que había hecho una pregunta, pero como nadie le estaba prestando atención sus palabras quedaron en el olvido.

-¿Por qué siempre haces esto Issei? No hagas como si entendieras una mierda de lo que todos te digan cuando no entiendes ni un carajo-

-Looo Quuuuee Diiigaaaas Balllleeeeniiiiitaaaa- Shirou le soltó un puñetazo en la cabeza, pero Issei se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo.

-Idiota- Issei solo sonrió.

-¿Queréis dejar de hacer el idiota?- Raynare soltó el pesado mandoble en el suelo cuando se acercó a ellos.

-No creo que puedan- intervino Ravel llegando a la altura de todos.

-¿Habéis acabado con la momia?- les pregunto Xenovia acercándose.

-¿Que momia?- preguntaron Issei y Shirou al unísono.

-Yaw! albalha'!- la momia sin vendas grito antes de abalanzarse sobre el grupo, Xenovia lo corto en dos con Durandal.

-Eso ha sido…- comenzó Issei.

-… Muy anticlimático- termino Shirou.

-¿Que más nos queda por hacer?- pregunto Ravel recogiendo el libro del suelo.

-Pues... considerando que van a ser las seis, desayunar e ir a la escuela- respondió Raynare mirando el reloj de su móvil.

-Espera, ¿Son las seis?- pregunto Shirou incrédulo -¿De la mañana?-

-Si Shirou, esas seis- contesto Issei en blanco –Y deberíamos salir de aquí-

-¿Por qué hermano?-

-Sencillo Gasper, mirad a vuestro alrededor- respondió sonriente el castaño.

Shirou lo hizo y se quedó pálido. La escena ante él parecía sacada de una película de ciencia ficción, por toda la zona había incisiones y profundos cortes surcando los suelos y paredes, también se veía a varias personas tiradas por todas partes con heridas sangrantes, aunque nadie parecía demasiado herido. Cajas, contenedores y pedazos de concreto regado por todas partes. Parecía que había pasado un huracán.

-Solo faltan telarañas para que sea una escena del juego de Spiderman-

-Vámonos- dijo Ravel.

* * *

Una hora después estaban en una cafetería cerca del Instituto de camino a la escuela. Pudieron escapar del museo con facilidad gracias a Newt y su relación con la policía, algo de lo que Shirou quería preguntar mas a fondo en otra ocasión. Tras pasar al Instituto por un cambio de ropa estaban preparados para ir a la escuela.

-¿Se quitó los pantalones?- repitió Issei verde -¿Por qué haría eso?-

-¿Sabéis que canturreaba?- pregunto Raynare con curiosidad.

-¿Te crees que nos íbamos a quedar para enterarnos?- ironizo Shirou –Mejor salir da ahí los más rápido posible-

-¿Y qué pasa con ese chico, Sei-sama?-

Shirou sudo ante la pregunta de Le Fay –Bueno, es una historia divertida- principalmente porque la primera vez que le vieron intento acuchillarle en un callejón. Cuando se lo conto todos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo.

-Eso es…- Issei iba a decir algo, pero era claro que estaba sin palabras.

-Es un comienzo muy…. Interesante- dijo Xenovia.

-Y final- respondió Shirou –Por qué no se Gasper pero yo no quiero tener anda más que ver con él-

Gasper negó con la cabeza para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo con Shirou, había sido una experiencia interesante pero él pasaba de repetirla.

-Y estamos en la escuela- anuncio Le Fay.

-Buaaaaaaaaaaa- Shirou soltó un gran bostezo –Y sin dormir en toda la noche-

-Vete acostumbrando- le recomendó Issei.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cabrito?- pregunto Ravel.

-¿Cabrito? ¿Es el mejor insulto que se te ocurre?-

-¿Quieres pelea dragón estúpido?-

-¡Ven pajarraco!-

Shirou resoplo cansado –Estoy demasiado cansado para soportar esto-

-¿Sempai?- ante la voz el grupo se detuvo, todos extrañados porque les hablaran dado que usualmente en la escuela no solían hacerlo demasiado.

-¿Sakura?- Shirou parpadeo confuso mirando enfrente suya. Tenían enfrente a una joven con cabello violeta con el mismo uniforme que las chicas y Gasper, para disgusto de Issei, vestían.

La joven sonrió ampliamente saludándole. Issei soltó un grito mudo y miro a Shirou.

-Hace mucho que no te veo por la escuela, ¿Estas bien?- desde luego a Shirou le parecía una eternidad, no la veía desde antes de conocer a Issei y unirse al Instituto.

-Sí, estuve enferma y tuve que quedarme en cama-

-Pero ya estas mejor, ¿Verdad?- Sakura sonrió enternecida por la preocupación de Shirou.

-Si Sempai, ya me encuentro mucho mejor- Sakura le respondió sonriendo, pero después trago saliva algo incomoda -¿Quiénes son tus nuevos amigos?-

Shirou parpadeo apenado –Ha, si, cierto. Sakura, estos son: Raynare, Ravel, Le Fay, Gasper y…- Shirou se detuvo al mirar a Issei, después se movió para taparlo y continuo –Y Gasper-

-¿Acabas de pasar de mí?- pregunto Issei flipando.

-Valeeeeeee- respondió Shirou estirando mucho la "e" –Este es Issei Hyoudou, un pervertido del que no tienes que acordarte- termino aguantando la risa.

-¡Oyeeee!- Issei inmediatamente iba a saltarle encima pero Raynare le sujeto por el cuello del uniforme y se lo llevo a rastras.

-Nos vemos en clase Shirou-

-¡Nos vemos en clase chicos!- les despidió el chico con una sonrisa, se giró para mirar a Sakura –Son más simpáticos de lo que parece a simple vista-

-Estoy segura Sempai- Sakura le sonrió -¿Vamos juntos a clase?-

Shirou asintió. Juntos entraron en la escuela y anduvieron hasta la entrada del aula, donde vieron que había una gran conmoción, Issei estaba en el centro babeando.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- le pregunto a Raynare -¿Xenovia no habrá vuelto a traer condones a clase?-

-No- respondió Raynare molesta –Hay un par de estudiantes nuevas, el resto ya te lo puedes imaginar-

-Ese pervertido- Shirou se arremango y entro en el corro de estudiantes -¿A quién estás molestando ahora?- le pregunto cuando lo alcanzo.

-Son las nuevas estudiantes tío- dijo Issei con los ojos abiertos –Una tiene unos melones de infarto-

-Eres increíble- Shirou bufo incrédulo –Venga tio, ¿No tienes modales?-

-¡Pero tiene unos grandes pechos!- insistió Issei.

-Dios, discúlpate con las nuevas estudiantes y vamos a clase anda- Shirou arrastro a Issei al interior del corro –Ahora discúlpate con ellas-

Las chicas que Shirou supuso que eran las nuevas estudiantes se giraron a verlos, en ese momento paso algo que nadie se esperaba. Cuando ambas pusieron sus ojos sobre Shirou retrocedieron con una actitud tímida y gritaron sorprendidas.

-¡¿Shero?!- la primera chica llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, pero a ella le quedaba algo grande en una zona específica. Tenía largo cabello rubio peinado en tirabuzones.

-¡¿Emiya-Kun!?- la segunda tenia largo cabello negro atado en dos coletas, también llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, pero el suyo no estaba tan abultado.

Shirou parpadeo sorprendido, a las nuevas estudiantes, él las reconocía -¿To... Tohsaka? ¿Y… Luvia?-

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, este ha sido claramente inspirado por la peli de la momia y admito que quería hacer también la escena del autobús, pero tengo más ideas para esa escena y he preferido dejarla para más adelante. También he introducido a Rin y Luvia y he metido a Sakura por fin, que anteriormente se me había olvidado meterla. A partir de los futuros capítulos también se integrara algunos elementos de la historia de DXD, los de las primeras novelas.

La traduccion de las frases de la momia es:

Al'abalah - Idiotas

A lahum - A ellos

Hal tajaraw ealaa alwuquf fi tariqi? - ¿Osáis interponeros en mi camino?

Hal hadhih hi aldamaa alty tuearadni? - ¿Son estos los titeres que se me oponen?

Hal nasituni? - ¿Se han olvidado de mí?

Yaw! albalha'! - ¡Yo! ¡Idiotas!

No sé cuándo será la próxima actualización porque ahora tengo mucho menos tiempo para escribir, pero intentare no tardar demasiado.

Con esto me despido, un saludo.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: No poseo ningún personaje, de ser así esto no sería un fanfic.

Si es rated M es porque puede haber algunas cosas que ofendan o hieran la sensibilidad de algún lector, así como ofender o molestar aunque eso se toma por descontado cuando DxD está involucrado, si no te gusta no leas. También habrá situaciones y personajes que actúen como parodias de anime, series o películas.

Nota: he actualizado este capítulo, para retocar un poco la escena contra Kiba, originalmente no estaba muy convencido por como quedo, por ello decidí alterarla un poco. Los cambios comienzan cuando Shirou va a proyectar sus armas.

* * *

-Yo solo lo digo, no creo que pueda perdonarte nunca- dijo Issei solemne.

-¡He dicho que lo sentía!- insistió Shirou –Y no es como si supiera que he hecho-

Shirou miro a los demás en busca de ayuda, pero estos se lavaron las manos dejándole solo con un extremadamente melodramático Issei. El resto de alumnos los ignoraba mientras acribillaban a preguntas a Rin y Luvia.

-¡Pues deberías!- espeto Issei de mal humor –Es decir, ¡Por amor de Gabriel! ¡Primero aparece una chica buenorra llamándote sempai y tras llegar a clase lo siguiente que se es que las nuevas alumnas **casi babean por ti!** -

-No es como si supiera que hoy volvía Sakura- se excusó Shirou.

-¿Y cómo es que no sabíamos nada de ella antes?- inquirió Issei con rapidez.

-Lo ha dicho ella, recuerdas, estaba enferma- respondió Shirou.

Issei lo miro fijamente sin parpadear -¿Y las nuevas alumnas que?-

-Estábamos juntos en clase hace algunos años- se explicó Shirou –Se habrán alegrado de verme-

-Yaaaaaaaaaaa- replico Issei estirando exageradamente la "a" –Y voy yo, y me lo creo. Shirou, su reacción al verte no era de alegría-

-¿No?- Shirou lo miro confuso -¿De qué era sino?-

-No sé qué me cabrea más de todo esto- dijo Issei estampando la cabeza con el escritorio -¿Alguna vez te he dicho mi sueño, Shirou?-

-No, pero te digo que soy capaz de imaginármelo-

-Veras Shirou, gracias a mi abuelo descubrí lo que de verdad importa en la vida: los pechos. Es como dice la serie, sin tetas no hay paraíso. De pequeño mi abuelo me contaba cientos de historias de sus aventuras eróticas, pero lo que siempre se le resistió fue el harem, igual que a su padre, y a su abuelo antes que él. Aquel día jure cumplir el sueño frustrado de mi familia. ¡SER EL REY DEL HAREM!- Shirou había visto a Issei ir emocionándose conforme contaba su historia, para el final había pisado la mesa alzándose de pie y gritando con tono solemne.

Detrás de él parecía haber aparecido una bandera y sonaba una música cargada de emoción y sentimiento. El oleaje parecía estar chocando con la mesa en la que estaba apoyado. Y la luz lo envolvía como si fuera una figura celestial.

-Podría tirar una piedra en esta clase y encontrar un amigo más normal- dijo Shirou con tono neutro viendo como varios compañeros se unían a Issei.

-Pero no sería tan divertido- Raynare coloco su silla en el lateral de la mesa de Shirou.

Shirou la miro serio –Querrás decir pervertido-

-En su caso es lo mismo- Raynare se encogió de hombros. Xenovia coloco su silla a su lado.

-Sigo aquí sabéis- Issei había abandonado su escena y se estaba sentando en la mesa de Shirou –Eso hiere mis sentimientos-

-Lo mismo me dijiste cuando traje condones y te pedí practicar para hacer bebes- dijo Xenovia sin cambiar su rostro en lo más mínimo.

Shirou y Raynare la miraron con caras de póker. Issei resoplo como si ya hubiese tenido esa conversación varias veces.

-O cuando te lo pedí en la piscina, en el cobertizo, en el gimnasio, en el…

-¡Silencio!- Issei corto violentamente a Xenovia para evitar que siguiera hablando, ya recibía suficientes miradas de odio.

Shirou miro a Xenovia con una gota de sudor.

La puerta de clase eligió ese momento para abrirse, detrás de ella había un joven de cabello rubio con una sonrisa amable. Todos los presentes lo reconocían, pues era llamado el "príncipe" de la academia que siempre llevaba una eterna sonrisa que enamoraba a las chicas.

-Perdonad la interrupción, ¿Pueden acompañarme Issei-kun, Shirou-kun, Raynare-chan y Xenovia-chan? Rias Gremory-sempai quiere veros-

-Debimos irnos antes de que viniera el guaperas- dijo Issei de mal humor por todos los gritos de las chicas de la clase y del pasillo.

-¿Qué problema tienes con Kiba?- pregunto Shirou.

-Le consideran el chico más guapo del instituto, ¡Si hasta tiene su propio club de fans!- Issei estaba moliendo sus dientes con odio.

-Issei, si vas a contarnos algo, procura que no se te note la envidia- le aconsejo Shirou palmeándole el hombro.

-Tú también tenías club de fans- le dijo Xenovia a Shirou como si fuera algo que acabara de recordar.

-¿Tenia?- Shirou estaba extrañado, Xenovia había hablado en pasado… Y de todas formas él no sabía que tenía un club de fans, por lo que no le importaba demasiado que este se hubiera disuelto.

-Lo perdiste al comenzar a juntarte con nosotros- explico Issei.

-Somos una mala influencia- rio Raynare. Shirou resoplo.

-Se nota-

-¿Chicos?- Kiba se aclaró la garganta para que le prestaran atención -¿Podéis acompañarme?-

Issei chasqueo la lengua con fastidio –Vale-

A desgana Issei se levantó de la silla y siguió a Kiba, Shirou, Raynare y Xenovia también le siguieron.

-¡Nooooo!-

-¡Kiba-kun caminando con Hyoudou lado a lado, cerca!-

-¡Kiba-kun, te infectaras!-

-¡Ya perdimos a Emiya, Kiba-kun!-

-¡No estoy de acuerdo con la pareja Kiba-kun y Hyoudou!-

-¡Es mejor Emiya y Hyoudou!-

Sobra decir que Issei, Kiba y Shirou escaparon rápidamente de la escena, Raynare y Xenovia solo los siguieron caminando. Hubo tres chicas en especial que los observaron irse, pero no dijeron nada. El escándalo que inicio en la clase no los abandono hasta que dejaron el edificio y se encaminaron al antiguo edificio escolar. De camino se encontraron con Ravel, Le Fay, Gasper y Koneko. Juntos fueron juntos al edificio escolar.

Entrar y seguir a Kiba y Koneko fue fácil, el problema vino al entrar en la sala de reuniones, Rias estaba sentada en la mesa y Akeno les esperaba para cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Por qué nos estáis secuestrando?- pregunto Issei a Rias y Akeno sospechosamente.

Rias desvió la cabeza exasperada –No os estamos secuestrando-

-¿Entonces nos dejareis salir de esta habitación ahora mismo?- cuestiono Shirou.

-Lo siento pero no- dijo Akeno bloqueando su salida –Primero tendréis que escucharnos-

-Repito ¿Por qué nos estáis secuestrando?- pregunto Issei una vez más.

-Porque normalmente es difícil hablar con vosotros y tenéis que responderme algunas preguntas- explico Rias.

-Entonces si nos estas secuestrando- dijo Xenovia. Rias bajo la mirada cansada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar este tema?- pregunto Akeno sentándose en el sofá.

-Hasta que admitáis que nos habéis secuestrado- dijo Issei simplemente.

-Habéis venido aquí por propia voluntad- le recordó Koneko.

-Pero no nos dejáis irnos- indico Ravel.

-Hasta que no contestéis algunas preguntas no- insistió Rias.

-Según el diccionario, Rias-sama, el secuestro es "Un delito que consiste en privar de la libertad de forma ilícita a una persona o grupo de personas, normalmente durante un tiempo determinado, con el objeto de obtener un rescate o el cumplimiento de otras exigencias en perjuicio del o los secuestrados o de terceros"- Le Fay explico sin prisa, ignorando la mirada que Issei le mandaba, casi parecía decir "¿Te has tragado un diccionario?" –Si nos mantienes aquí hasta que respondamos, es un secuestro-

Rias exhalo aire incomoda, esto se les estaba yendo de las manos.

-Al menos no nos han cubierto la cabeza con sacos- Shirou intervino con intención de conciliar y terminar ya con la discusión para que pudieran ir al grano, pero no se imaginó que Kiba se moviera para tapar unos sacos y cuerdas -¿Por qué nos habéis secuestrado?-

-Solo… mirad el televisor- Rias cogió el mando a distancia y tras pulsar un par de botones la tele se encendió y vieron que era una grabación de un programa de noticias. Issei y Shirou tuvieron un muy mal presentimiento de todo ello, y a juzgar por los rostros de los demás no eran los únicos.

- _Aun ahora no sabemos que ha podido ocurrir en el museo, pero las pruebas apuntan a que se libró una batalla al estilo anime entre dos bandas criminales que peleaban por el territorio para la venta de drogas. A partir de las pruebas recogidas en el escenario se cree que utilizaron varias bombas y causaron un incendio sin control que por poco destruye el museo…_

Rias apago la tele cuando vio que Shirou y los demás estaban ya completamente pálidos, las imágenes que habían aparecido en el noticiario reflejaban los resultados de la batalla con la momia, unas consecuencias que eran muchísimo más drásticas de lo que recordaban. Desde luego ellos no recordaban que el ala oeste estuviera tan destruida, y luego estaba…

-Esos cortes del edificio principal no son cosa nuestra- anuncio Xenovia.

Shirou podía ver con facilidad a que se refería, atravesando el edificio había inmenso cortes que revelaban en gran medida su interior y el exterior. El museo estaba, literalmente, partido en dos.

-Es cierto- aseguro Le Fay –Parte de eso si es culpa nuestra, Rias-sama, pero no todo lo es-

-El edificio estaba bien cuando huimos por patas- informo Issei.

-Yo no diría "huir por patas" Issei- hablo Shirou incomodo –Y puede que "bien" no sea una buena descripción, a fin de cuentas incendiamos medio museo-

-Al menos no había riesgo de licantropía- murmuro Gasper –Eso ya es un avance comparado con cuando me secuestraste, hermano-

-Y tampoco me has atropellado, eso ya cuenta- añadió el pelirrojo sonriente. Issei le saco un dedo.

-Esperad un momento- Akeno intervino olvidando su posición cerca de la puerta para evitar que salieran por patas -¿De verdad no fuisteis vosotros?-

-Han partido el maldito museo en dos como si fuera una piñata- respondió Issei gesticulando con los brazos como si fuera algo obvio, que lo era –Como, en el nombre de Chichigami, íbamos a partir en dos el museo-

-¿Quién es Chichigami?- pregunto Shirou cuando Issei termino de hablar.

-La grandiosa y magnánima diosa de los pechos- respondió Issei.

-Esto otra vez no- soltó Ravel enfadada -¿Quieres que te sacuda con el abanico?-

-Por qué nadie cree en Chichigami- Issei le pregunto a Koneko lamentándose, esta lo miro con ira.

-Pervertido- le golpeo en el estómago dejándolo doblado de dolor.

-Para ser una loli pega fuerte-

Koneko se giró hacia él con una mirada homicida -¿Cómo dices?-

Issei retrocedió asustado –Que alguien sujete a la loli que me zurra-

-Te lo tienes merecido- espeto Ravel furiosa.

-No avanzamos- Rias se sentó lamentando su decisión de pedirles que vinieran –Llevamos hablando más de veinte minutos y apenas hemos avanzado nada-

-Creo que eso era de esperar- dijo Shirou con simpatía –Cuando estamos involucrados las cosas suelen tardar más de lo que deberían-

-Issei- llamo Rias esperando a que la mirara –Concéntrate. ¿No fuisteis vosotros quienes partieron el museo en dos?-

-Lo han partido en dos mitades- repitió Xenovia –Ninguno de nosotros es capaz de eso-

-Pues estoy perdida- dijo Rias desinflándose visiblemente –Si no fuisteis vosotros, ¿Quién lo hizo?-

-Cómo vamos a saberlo- Raynare se sentó en el sillón apoyando los pies en la mesa –El museo estaba entero cuando nos fuimos, y no escuchamos nada-

-Azazel podría ayudarnos- propuso Gasper, recibió cinco negativas inmediatas. Ninguno quería volver a lidiar con él, ni siquiera Shirou.

-Pedirle ayuda a Azazel no es buena idea, pero hay alguien más- informo Issei picando a Raynare con un boli.

Esta le miro –Hablas de…- dijo con una sombra de duda en la voz.

-Kirei- confirmo Issei.

-¿Quién es Kirei?- pregunto Rias levantándose de su silla.

-Un farmacéutico- dijo Xenovia.

-Una forma de verlo, la otra es nuestro camello personal- informo Issei con voz risueña.

-Nunca nos ha vendido droga Issei-sama- replico Le Fay antes de que cualquier persona en la sala se hiciera una idea equivocada.

-Eso no quiere decir que no lo haya intentado- se defendió Issei, Le Fay, muy a su pesar, no pudo rebatirle eso.

Rias simplemente estaba en silencio, tras suspirar los despidió con una mano. Shirou y los demás no tardaron en abandonar el edificio de la vieja escuela y salir de la preparatoria.

-¿Y quién es este Kirei al que vamos a ver?- pregunto Shirou cuando doblaron una esquina a unas cuadras de la academia.

-¿Recuerdas la primera pesadilla que enfrentamos?- Shirou asintió a la pregunta de Issei, recordaba bien el Grimm –Es el que curo las heridas que te hiciste aquel día-

Shirou asintió. Era muy raro que hubiese salido de eso sin ninguna cicatriz, sobre todo cuando recordaba bien que había recibido muchos cortes de ese perro en particular.

-¿Y eso del "camello"? ¿A qué te referías con eso?-

Issei sonrió –Siempre que vamos nos vende toda clase de medicamentos sin hacer ninguna pregunta-

-Pero a precio muuuuucho más alto- intervino Raynare.

-Y si preguntamos por información…- comenzó Xenovia.

-… Sera mucho peor- concluyo Le Fay.

-Temblad solo por pensar lo que nos pueda pedir- dijo Issei con una sonrisa macabra.

-Si fuera un pervertido como tú me preocuparía- dijo Shirou con voz neutra.

-Deberías preocuparte. Recuerdo una vez que hermano le compro…- Gasper se detuvo mirando de refilón a Ravel –Le compro unos medicamentos y no pudo pagar el precio completo. Por poco lo abre en canal con un pelapatatas-

-¿Puede matar a alguien con un pelapatatas?- pregunto Shirou con curiosidad y nada de preocupación para con el castaño.

-Cuando le pregunte eso mismo me contesto: _Me divertiré descubriéndolo_ \- relato Raynare sonriendo por el recuerdo –Issei estaba muy asustado, como un pequeño conejito asustado-

Shirou soltó una carcajada.

-Issei-sama- el grupo se detuvo al oír la voz de Le Fay, sonaba más seria de lo que la situación sugeriría -¿Has traído tu código místico?-

-¿El twice critical? sep- respondió Issei levantando su brazo derecho, estaba oculto por su manga, pero al final de este, en lo que debería ser su mano se podía ver un extraño guantelete rojo.

-¿Código místico?- pronuncio Shirou extrañado por el término, le sonaba que lo habían mencionado más de una vez y sabía que Gasper tenía uno, pero aparte de eso no sabía mucho más.

-Un arma mágica- respondió Le Fay –Hay de varios tipos como soporte, amplificadores, generadores, baterías… Cada uno posee capacidades diferentes-

-La mía duplica mi poder físico y mágico- revelo Issei –La de Gasper puede detener el tiempo-

-Eso no me parece un "soporte"- dijo Shirou impresionado por el poder del código místico de Gasper –Detener el tiempo- dijo Shirou mirando a Issei –Tiemblo pensando en lo que harías con eso-

-Hermano quiso que le ayudara a robar la ropa interior de todas las chicas de la academia- confeso Gasper.

-¡Pero no se lo digas!- exclamo Issei molesto con Gasper, pero no pudo hacer nada más antes de que Ravel le golpeara con el abanico de papel.

-Las bragas voladoras, ¿fue cosa tuya?- pregunto Raynare con voz de ultratumba.

-¿Bragas voladoras?- Shirou parpadeo incrédulo.

-Bragas volando por el cielo como pájaros en libertad- relato Issei con el rostro iluminado –Una de las cosas más hermosas que he…

PAM

Shirou suspiro viendo como la cabeza de Issei acababa bajo tierra.

-Deberías haber aprendido ya-

Nadie negó que Issei debería haber aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada, pero el caso es que no había aprendido y ahora estaba pagando por ello, no es que Shirou sintiese mucha lastima de él, aunque lo de las bragas voladoras sonaba como algo difícil de olvidar, se preguntaba por que no lo recordaba.

Al poco tiempo, sin más imprevistos llegaron a una farmacia en el distrito financiero. Tenía una pinta completamente normal, con el típico letrero led en la fachada.

-¿Es aquí?- Shirou examino la farmacia y el ambiente, los alrededores, la gente que pasaba alrededor, todo era normal, completamente normal. Demasiado normal.

-Sí, aquí vive- dijo Issei con voz grave, Ravel le dio una colleja.

-Aquí trabaja-

-Entremos- Le Fay se adelantó abriendo la puerta del local. Gasper entro y siguiéndole los demás hasta que solo quedo Shirou fuera. Este miro hacia la nada antes de seguir a los demás dentro de la farmacia.

Lo primero que se veía al entrar era estantes y estantes llenos de toda clase de medicamentos, todos con extraños y casi impronunciables nombres, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera sabía que existían, solo reconoció un par.

-¿Un polo de codeína?- el hombre que les hablaba era alto, tan alto como su padre, tenía cabello negro corto y una camiseta de manga corta negra, sobre esta llevaba una bata blanca.

-Si claro- respondió Issei acercándose alegremente, Xenovia le golpeo en la cabeza –Nunca me dejáis divertirme-

-¿Queréis entonces ositos de gominola?- el que estos fueran verdes y estuvieran metidos en una bolsita con cierre hermético no le dio mucha confianza a Shirou.

-No queremos- respondió Raynare de forma brusca –Venimos por información-

Kirei los miro en silencio antes de abrir la boca –Es acerca de la plan…

No termino de hablar por que Issei se adelantó y le tapó la boca –No sabemos nada acerca de nada Kirei- Ravel los miraba sospechosa y Le Fay parecía insatisfecha, como si quiera someter al Hyoudou a un interrogatorio, pero en su lugar se decidió por negar con la cabeza.

-Lo que paso en el museo-

Kirei miro a la maga rubia, su expresión había cambiado.

-Eso os saldrá caro- anuncio serio –Unos 60.000 yen-

Los ojos de Shirou casi se salían de sus orbitas, ¿60.000 yen? ¡Eso era más dinero del que sus padres le daban en un año!

-¿Tan caro?- reclamo Issei serio –Estuvimos en el museo y sabemos, hasta cierto punto, lo que pasó allí-

-Eso lo dudo- replico Kirei serio.

Issei lo miro unos segundos -¿Es información de calidad?-

-Incluye un nombre- dijo Kirei.

Issei suspiro -¿Cuánto tenéis en los bolsillos?- pregunto girándose a los demás.

Shirou estaba incrédulo, pero al ver como los demás se miraban los bolsillos hizo lo mismo.

-Tengo 16.000 yen- anuncio Le Fay.

-5.000 yen-

-7.000 yen-

-10.000 yen-

-11.000 yen-

-12.000 yen-

Shirou parpadeo, entre todos tenían más de 60.000 yen.

-Suficiente- Kirei se dio la vuelta colgando la bata en un gancho que tenía cerca de la puerta del almacén –Seguidme-

-Podrías perder…- Shirou se cayó mirando la farmacia completamente vacía–lo siento-

Kirei no pareció molestarse, simplemente los guio al almacén indicándoles que cerraran la puerta tras él.

Se acercó a un estante y cogió una carpeta de documentos tirándola en una mesa. La carpeta tenía la foto de un hombre de cabello blanco, según el documento se llamaba Fred Sellzen.

-¿Un exorcista de la iglesia?- pregunto Xenovia incrédula -¿Qué tiene él que ver con lo del museo?-

-¿Personalmente? Nada. Pero el servant al que cabreo fue el que destrozo el museo- la respuesta de Kirei hizo el silencio en la sala, todos habían enmudecido por completo.

-¿SERVANT?- grito Issei incrédulo -¿Cómo que Servant? ¿Eso es posible? ¿Las cartas de clase no estaban ya a salvo?-

-¿Esos mismos Servants que dijisteis son los seres más fuertes que hay?- pregunto Shirou haciendo memoria.

-En su mayor parte- respondió Kirei a ambas preguntas –Pero este Servant no tiene nada que ver con las cartas de clase. Más bien con ciertos seres que están ahora en Fuyuki-

No se necesitó ni dos segundos para saber que se refería a las pesadillas.

-¿Pueden ser servants?- pregunto Le Fay preocupada. Una pesadilla normal era fácil de liquidar, pero una pesadilla/servant era ya otro asunto.

-De forma normal, no, sino estarían debilitados dado que esos monstruos no pueden copiar todas sus habilidades. Pero una parece haber adquirido poder de una carta de clase, como si hubiese sido influenciada por ella-

Xenovia soltó una maldición -¿Cuántas puede haber?-

-Si hay miedo de ellos…- Kirei no término la frase ni falta le hizo, todos entendían las implicaciones de lo que decía.

-Estamos jodidos- se lamentó Issei –Realmente jodidos-

-No todas posen el poder de un servant real, esta es una excepción- Kirei no hablo con un tono de simpatía, no quería animarlos, simplemente informarlos.

-¿Que quería Sellzen?- pregunto Xenovia.

Kirei busco en el archivo y saco otra foto. En ella aparecía una espada enfundada apoyada en la pared, sobre un emblema. En la foto aparecían unos pelos castaños y rubios, como si en la original apareciesen dos niños. Xenovia maldijo susurrando un nombre que Shirou reconoció.

-¿Excalibur?- repitió el pelirrojo incrédulo -¿No la tenías tú?-

-Tengo la "Destruction"- respondió Xenovia.

-¿Y? ¿Hay más de una Excalibur?- pregunto Shirou completamente confuso.

Xenovia negó con la cabeza –No espadas, fragmentos-

-¿Fragmentos?- la respuesta de Xenovia no aclaro las dudas de Shirou, solo le suscito más preguntas.

-¿Este no sabe nada?- Kirei le miro con una mirada plana.

-Es nuevo- respondió un serio castaño.

Kirei asintió y Le Fay se giró hacia el pelirrojo –La original se quebró en siete fragmentos que fueron convertidos en espadas a través de la alquimia: Excalibur Destruction, Excalibur Mimic, Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Transparency, Excalibur Ruler y Excalibur Blessing-

-La tuya es Destruction- dijo Shirou, ya se estaba aclarando con el tema de las Excalibur -¿Qué fragmento es este?-

-Excalibur Mimic. Tiene el poder de cambiar su forma- explico Xenovia.

-¿Y por qué querría ese Sellzen el fragmento de Excalibur?-

Kirei miro largamente a Shirou –Eso ya no es mi problema, pero os digo que este no era el fragmento que estaba almacenado en el museo, este fue trasladado a Inglaterra hace una década-

-¿Y cuál era el del museo?- pregunto Ravel.

Kirei se encogió de hombros -Tenéis la información, mi dinero- pidió estirando la mano.

Tras pagar al excéntrico farmacéutico salieron rumbo al antiguo edificio de la escuela, la información que les había dado Kirei era demasiado importante, los Servants no eran moco de pavo ni una fuerza que se pudiera subestimar, ni aunque no estuvieran al cien por cien. Estaban decididos a contarle todo, o casi todo, a Rias y los demás, con Servants sueltos por ahí era necesario algo de ayuda.

Camino a la escuela estuvieron hablando, pero Issei estaba inusualmente serio, como si estuviera pensando sin parar en algo, algo a lo que no podía dejar de darle vueltas. Tan serio que ni contestaba cuando le hablaron y, lo que era más preocupante, no reacciono cuando se cruzaron con varias tías buenas.

Eso dejo preocupados a todos, pero como se negó a contarles nada siguieron camino hacia el club de ocultismo.

* * *

-¿Cómo hemos acabado así?- pregunto Shirou parpadeando furiosamente.

Ahora estaban en el patio de la academia, Rias, Issei, Koneko, Ravel, Gasper, Akeno, Raynare y Le Fay se encontraban en el lateral del campo de futbol mirando atentos. En el campo había tres personas, en un extremo estaba Kiba Yuuto y enfrentados estaban Xenovia y él.

Era una pelea, aunque no se necesitaba mirar mucho para darse cuenta de eso. Todo había comenzado cuando regresaron al club y le explicaron a Rias y los demás lo que habían descubierto, aunque al principio escépticos se volvieron mucho más serios cuando notaron la inusual seriedad de todos, en especial la de Issei.

Entonces todo se fue al garete cuando Kiba exploto y se puso a decir tonterías acerca de las Excalibur antes de lanzar un desafío contra Xenovia.

Lo único que no llegaba a entender del todo, a parte de por qué Kiba se nombró el sempai de Xenovia, era por qué demonios tenía él que pelear también.

-Es algo que aun no entiendo- le comento Shirou a Xenovia examinando la espada que le habían dado –Porque tengo yo que pelear-

-¿Por qué eres lo más parecido que tengo a un aprendiz?- pregunto Xenovia con voz seria.

Shirou negó con la cabeza –Eso no creo que sea una buena razón para involucrarme en vuestra pelea-

-No creo que él vaya a escucharlo ahora- dijo Xenovia haciendo referencia a que Kiba no parecía dispuesto a escuchar nada de lo que dijeran ahora mismo, más bien parecía dispuesto a destriparlos.

Parecía que la pelea iba a tener lugar en breve, y ni Xenovia ni Kiba parecían dispuestos a dejarle escaquearse de la inminente batalla.

- _Por qué a mí_ \- Shirou lloraba lágrimas dramáticas viendo a Kiba invocando espadas -¿Sword Birth?- pregunto interesado.

-Si- asintió Kiba con una sonrisa extrañada –Mi código místico-

-¿Código místico?- le pregunto a Xenovia entre susurros –Creía que era una técnica-

-Lo es- le respondió Xenovia en voz baja –Pero la base de la técnica se creó a partir del código místico que él parece tener-

-Genial- ironizo Shirou –Encima tenemos que enfrentarnos a su código místico, podría ser esto más difícil-

Xenovia no respondió desenvolviendo la Excalibur Destruction de sus vendas.

-Eso, tu cabréalo más- Kiba parecía haber enfurecido veinte puntos solo por ver la espada en manos de la peliazul, Shirou ya veía esto como un gran problema.

-Preparados para comenzar- pregunto Issei acercándose al centro del campo sin parecer ni un poco preocupado por la inminente batalla que se iba a librar –Cuando de la señal comenzareis-

-¿Preparados?-

-¿Listos?-

-¡Ya!-

El primer movimiento lo hizo Kiba Yuuto al invocar varias espadas en rápida sucesión a su alrededor.

Xenovia apoyo la espada en su hombro con una expresión complicada -Sword Birth, eh. El poseedor puede proyectar tantas espadas como pueda imaginar- expuso Xenovia

-Como una proyección especial- dijo Shirou, eso explicaba por qué la técnica se llamaba Sword Birth.

-Es único entre los códigos místicos... Escuche que hubo un "sujeto de pruebas" que logró escapar en el "Proyecto Espada Sagrada" que inicio la santa iglesia... ¿Eres tú?- pregunto Xenovia con voz neutra.

-¿Experimento?- repitió Shirou blanco.

Kiba no le respondió a Xenovia, solo le dirigió todo su instinto asesino antes de sacar una espada y lanzarse contra Xenovia para intentar cortarla.

CLASH

La espada que Kiba había chocado con la de Xenovia creando chispas durante unos instantes antes de que la fuerza de Xenovia superara a la de Kiba y le rechazara.

-Aunque posees el Sword Birth no pareces ser especialmente fuerte- Kiba no pareció reaccionar muy bien a lo que Xenovia le dijo.

-¡Mi poder es también el poder del odio de mis camaradas, quienes fueron asesinados llenos de arrepentimiento! ¡Derrotare a todos los que tengan a Excalibur en su poder y destruiré las Excalibur!-

- _Así que Kiba juro venganza por sus compañeros asesinados en la iglesia_ \- Shirou se removió incomodo, en su corta experiencia con la magia nunca se había encontrado con una situación causada directamente por los errores de los magos, aparte claro de las pesadillas huidas –Solo una cosa… ¿se han olvidado de mí?-

Xenovia y Kiba seguían peleando, y para estas alturas todos eran capaces de ver que Xenovia llevaba la clara delantera, puesto que siempre que chocaban Xenovia ganaba gracias a su fuerza superior.

-¡Quema! ¡Congela! ¡Fire Bland y Freeze Mist!- Ambas espadas eran poderosas, una creo un torbellino de fuego mientras la otra emanaba un aire frio y escarcha.

Kiba tenía una inmensa y diabólica velocidad, moviéndose a velocidades que incluyo a Shirou le costaba seguir, pero Xenovia no parecía tener ningún problema para esquivarlo.

-Tienes una buena velocidad y la espada de fuego y hielo, ¡Pero eres muy ingenuo!-

De un solo movimiento de muñeca Xenovia lanzo un demoledor corte que destruyo las espadas de Kiba.

Kiba se quedó sin habla cuando sus espadas fueron destruidas con un solo golpe.

-La habilidad de mi espada es la destrucción. Puede que este debilitada si la comparas con la original, ¡pero Excalibur Destruction sigue siendo un noble phantasm!- declaro Xenovia en voz alta apuntando al suelo.

Shirou abrió los ojos como platos comprendiendo lo que iba a pasar, y fue capaz de verlo como si fuera en cámara lenta, la enorme espada de Xenovia descendiendo hacia el suelo antes de impactar con una descomunal fuerza.

Todo el patio tembló instantes después. Shirou, cerca del epicentro perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo mientras la destrucción se esparcía y el polvo se acumulaba en el aire.

-¡Un cráter!- cuando el polvo se disipo y Shirou pudo ver el resultado del ataque de Xenovia casi se cae de la sorpresa, donde la peliazul había descargado su espada se veía un gran agujero. ¡Y eso fue con un solo golpe! ¡Xenovia no había puesto casi nada de fuerza en ese golpe!

-Esta es mi Excalibur, su poder. Destruye todo a su paso- Xenovia apoyo su espada en su hombro orgullosa.

-... Excalibur Destruction- susurro Kiba sudoroso, ¡Incluso el poder destructivo estaba en un nivel completamente diferente!

-... Tal poder destructivo cuando no es la verdadera Excalibur. Destruir las siete espadas será un objetivo bastante difícil- los ojos de Kiba no perdían el aura de odio, Kiba aún tenía la intención de destruir las siete espadas. Si una sola era así de fuerte, el rubio lo tenía difícil...

-Tsk- Pero Shirou ya se había cansado de ser ignorado –Estoy aquí sabéis-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, como si lo hubiesen notado por primera vez, Shirou entrecerró los ojos.

-No digáis más, vosotros dos- coloco la espada frente a él mirando directamente a Kiba, Xenovia lo miro y se hizo a un lado.

-Solo me interesan las Excalibur- replico Kiba seco –No hay razón para que te involucres

-Ya bueno… has dicho que derrotarías a todos los portadores de Excalibur y la portadora de Destruction es mi amiga, así que vas a perdonar si me involucro- Shirou estaba un poco preocupado, estaba seguro de que no podía ganar contra Kiba, al menos no ahora, pero tampoco iba a retroceder y dejar que Xenovia se llevase toda la diversión.

Kiba se encogió de hombros –Como quieras…- Kiba re invoco unas espadas largas.

Y así Kiba y Shirou iniciaron un intercambio de espadas a alta velocidad, una que hace semanas Shirou habría sido incapaz de siquiera seguir.

Un corte alto seguido de un rápido ataque lateral al que le siguió una rápida estocada que Kiba detuvo como cada ataque que Shirou le lanzaba, ambos se movían por todo el patio intercambiando espadazos.

-¿Creéis que Shirou puede ganar?- interrogo Gasper mirando la batalla preocupado.

Raynare maldijo entre dientes –No las tiene todas consigo-

-Si no hace algo para equilibrar las cosas…- dijo Ravel frunciendo el ceño.

-Desde un principio Kiba-sama tiene más velocidad que Shirou-sama- intervino Le Fay con mirada crítica –Si no hace algo para reducir la brecha en velocidad no creo que pueda ganar-

Pero Issei estaba en contra de la opinión de los demás –Shirou ganara, mientras haga alguna locura o use algo que detenga a Kiba de lleno-

-No creo que pueda ganar a Kiba-kun- replico Akeno mirando al pelirrojo.

Shirou se movía rápidamente atacando desde distintas direcciones buscando una abertura para poder acertarle al rubio, pero este se movía con velocidad cerrando todas las aberturas que Shirou veía antes de que este pudiera aprovecharlas para atacar.

-No tienes muchas opciones- dijo Kiba serio.

-Emiya-sempai no puede ganar- menciono Koneko, ella al igual que los demás estaba mirando desde el lateral y se había mantenido en silencio viendo como Kiba y Xenovia peleaban, sabiendo pronto que Kiba tenía las de perder.

Pero ahora que Shirou era quien peleaba Kiba ahora si tenía las de ganar, y eso era claro ahora que Kiba le había arrebatado la espada de sus manos con un movimiento de sus espadas.

-Ríndete Emiya- Kiba le apuntaba con sus espadas proyectadas –No puedes ganar, después…- el espadachín rubio enfilo su mirada hacia Xenovia, esta le miraba seria, sabía que pronto debería intervenir, pero quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar Shirou.

-No pienso rendirme ahora- rebatió Shirou mirando a Kiba serio, este le devolvió la mirada en silencio, esperando, observando sus movimientos. Cerca de él Xenovia había clavado la espada en el suelo y observaba atenta, imaginando que Shirou estaba planeado hacer algo. La audiencia estaba hablando hasta hace poco, pero ahora todos se mantenían en silencio.

-Solo necesito una espada… una espada para pelear... una espada poderosa- susurro Shirou pensando en las primeras espadas que había visto en este "sparring". Una sensación de calor comenzó a extenderse por su interior, como hormigueando, una cálida sensación similar a la que podía tener cuando estaba bajo la ducha, con el agua caliente cayendo directamente sobre él.

Shirou cerró los ojos sabiendo que iba a hacer, solo esperaba que funcionara, que las palabras que por tantos días había pensado hasta reventarse el cerebro realmente sirvieran de algo.

-¡Trace...- la sensación de calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, como si introdujeran agua caliente en su interior, una que recorría todo su cuerpo. Era una sensación extraña, una que se estaba concentrando en sus manos. Ese era el primer paso, ahora solo tenía que visualizarlo bien.

- _Una pistola. Una pistola que disparare después de cargarla_ \- esa era la imagen mental por la que se decidió, una pistola que era cargada y luego se disparaba, pero él no la cargaría con balas, la cargaría con algo más, con una simple imagen, una de dos armas, dos espadas. Una de fuego, otra de hielo.

-…On!- Shirou abrió los ojos y grito con fuerza, el calor que se estaba acumulando en sus manos escogió ese momento para explotar, inundando sus manos de una sensación que nunca antes había tenido, una muy extraña.

La electricidad corría alrededor de su cuerpo, caótica, sin un patrón reconocible, simplemente crepitando a su alrededor. Pero no era electricidad, Shirou no llevaba encima nada que pudiera generar esa cantidad de electricidad. Era prana, este emanaba de su cuerpo de forma aleatoria sin descanso, sin detenerse. Y ahora comenzaba a concentrarse en sus manos, como si quisiera crear algo, forjar algo.

Pronto el prana que rugía en sus manos comenzó a tomar forma, extendiéndose y deformándose como una hoja de electricidad que empuñaba en ambas manos, para finalmente condensarse tomando la forma de dos largas espadas. Una de ellas era una hoja que emanaba fuego. La otra era una hoja que dejaba una estela de hielo a su paso.

Había muchas personas que al principio no pudieron reaccionar al ver esa escena que no podían comprender por completo, pero él más sorprendido era Kiba, él estaba extático.

-¡Esas espadas son…

Kiba ni siquiera termino de hablar, observaba las hojas en manos de Shirou con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

-¡Fire Bland y Freeze Mist!- Issei había saltado de su asiento y ahora daba golpes al aire, demasiado emocionado para mantenerse sentado -¡Sabía que iba a hacer algo grande!-

Shirou decidió ignorarlo a favor de reunir la fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo y lanzarse contra Kiba.

-Impresionante- admitió Rias entre dientes, aunque no quisiera decirlo en voz alta le había sorprendido, principalmente porque esas eran hojas que Kiba había forjado gracias a su código místico, que Emiya pudiera replicarlas le parecía una simple broma -Pero no significa que... ¿¡QUE!?-

Rias se levantó gritando sorprendida, tan sorprendida como los demás, las espadas que Shirou acababa de proyectar chocaron con la que Kiba había proyectado con su código místico, sin flaquear ni un instante, soltando chispas, fuego y escarcha cada vez que se encontraban con las proyecciones de Kiba.

-Son simples proyecciones creadas sin refuerzo alguno, ¡¿cómo pueden chocar con las de Kiba!?- Akeno observaba incrédula la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Sabía que las proyecciones de Kiba estaban reforzadas por su código místico, pero las que Shirou había creado no poseían ningún refuerzo, eran una simple proyección que debería haberse roto ya multitud de veces en su intercambio con Kiba. Pero sin embargo seguían resistiendo, chocaban una y otra vez con las espadas de Kiba y no retrocedían, no se disipaban, no se rompían.

-¿Hay un segundo Sword Birth?- Koneko se giró hacia Rias, la escena era tan surrealista que la única explicación que fue capaz de encontrar es que existiera un segundo código místico para proyectar espadas -Entonces… ¿cómo lo hace?- si no era un código místico, si era la magia de proyección en su forma más básica, eso que veía no debería ser posible.

-Shirou es especial- dijo Issei con una inmensa sonrisa–Especialmente alucinante- Issei, igual que los demás, estaba flipando en colores. No era la primera vez que veía a alguien usar proyecciones en combate, ni de lejos. Y no es como si no supiese que Shirou podía usar la proyección en combate, hacía ya un par de días desde que Shirou lograra su primera proyección exitosa. Lo que verdaderamente le sorprendía más que nada era que las hojas que había creado pudieran mantenerse al día con las hojas que creaba el código místico que le dio nombre a la técnica que usaba.

Eso estaba más allá de cualquier expectativa que pudiera haber tenido para Shirou, estaba más allá de nada que se hubiera imaginado que podía suceder cuando comenzó la batalla.

A un lado Xenovia seguía el combate sin perderse ni un solo detalle, sus ojos nunca abandonaban a las espadas de Shirou. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que esas hojas debían haberse roto a lo largo de su intercambio, pero ahí seguían, chocando con las espadas de Kiba. No era normal, una proyección tan simple no debería durar tanto. No podía durar tanto.

¡CLANG!

Las hojas de Shirou y Kiba volvieron a chocar cuando ambos espadachines se encontraron una vez más. Una persona normal podía decir que ambos estaban empatados, y aunque les disgustara Rias, Akeno y Koneko tendrían que estar de acuerdo. En un principio Shirou no era tan rápido como Kiba, pero este había tenido una corta, aunque intensa, batalla con Xenovia antes de pelear con Shirou. Por ello, aunque Shirou no tuviera forma de conseguir la velocidad para rivalizar con él, no lo necesitaba. Ahora ambos estaban empatados.

-¿¡Cómo puedes replicar esas espadas?!- Kiba no dejaba de chocar contra él, su objetivo ahora parecía ser romper las proyecciones de Shirou, pero estas no cedían, seguían aguantando asalto tras asalto. Era obvio que asi no conseguiría nada, y ambos lo sabían -¡No importa! ¡No tienen el poder de mi espada oscura!-

La nueva arma que Kiba había proyectado era una inmensa espada hecha de acero negra, más alta que el propio Kiba. Kiba estaba convencido de que esa espada le daría la victoria, pero Xenovia solo pudo suspirar decepcionada antes de hablar.

-Shirou ya ha ganado- la afirmación parecía carecer de sentido, pero Issei y los demás se mostraron de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Koneko, por su parte, aun contemplaba la batalla con rostro serio –Kiba-sempai ha proyectado esa espada para terminar con la batalla-

-Y por eso perderá- asevero Ravel cambiando el equilibrio de su cuerpo hacia el otro pie –Por esa espada él ha renunciado a su velocidad. Ya no puede ganar la batalla-

Koneko no parecía nada convencida, pero Rias y Akeno estaban serias, parecía que ambas tenían el mismo pensamiento que los demás. La batalla se acercaba a su final.

Kiba blandió la espada con fuerza lanzándose contra Shirou, este solo permaneció quieto observando impasible como se acercaba más y más a él. La distancia original que los separaba se acortaba deprisa, pero no tanto como antes. Podía manejarlo.

La distancia era ya casi mínima, fue ese el momento en que Kiba balanceo su espada contra Shirou preparado para darle un final a la batalla.

Entonces… la espada de Kiba se clavó en el suelo tras escapar de su mano. Kiba estaba de pie, incapaz de moverse, su ataque debía alcanzar a Shirou, derrotarlo. Ahora este estaba agachado, con las empuñaduras de sus espadas clavadas en su estómago.

-¡Gaha…!- Kiba permaneció de pie unos momentos antes de escupir sangre y caer al suelo.

Shirou lo miro, desde un primer momento tenía intención de acabar con eso cuanto antes, y Kiba lanzándose contra él solo lo hizo más fácil. En un rápido movimiento uso la inercia de Kiba contra él y lo golpeo en el estómago. Por suerte eso parecía haber sido suficiente contra él

-Fiuuu- Shirou se estiro y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose al encuentro de Issei y los demás.

-… Es…. Esperad…..- desde su posición Kiba trato de levantarse, negándose a aceptar la derrota. Pero en el fondo sabía que no había vuelta atrás. En su estado actual no podría derrotar a Xenovia. Viendo su batalla con Shirou y sabiendo que Xenovia era más fuerte que él era obvio que no podría derrotarla. No como era ahora.

-Basta Yuuto- Rias fue seria al respecto, la batalla había terminado y Kiba había perdido. Sabía que si Shirou hubiese peleado al principio aun proyectando las espadas Kiba le habría ganado, pero tras la corta pelea con Xenovia no tenía nada que hacer.

Pero eso era algo que a Shirou ya no le importo mucho, para ese momento ya estaba sentado en el suelo y recibiendo las felicitaciones que los chicos, bueno, chicas más Issei y Gasper, le daban. Xenovia no le dijo nada, pero se la notaba orgullosa. Orgullosa y sorprendida.

-No ha estado nada mal Shirou-sama- Le Fay estaba muy contenta, se podía notar con facilidad.

-Si fueras más fuerte habría ido más fácil, pero has ganado-

-Solo he ganado por que Xenovia lo debilito- le respondió Shirou a Issei. Él no sentía que había ganado, no limpiamente.

-Que hayas proyectado esas espadas ha hecho mucho- replico Ravel –Aun me sorprende lo mucho que han durado-

-Y aun duran- respondió Raynare mirando las espadas, aun se mantenían, aunque ya habían comenzado a degradarse, muy ligeramente y bastante lento. Que fuera en ese momento y no durante la batalla era algo realmente increíble.

-Duran mucho para ser proyecciones- dijo Gasper mirándolas de cerca.

-¡Yuuto! ¡Detente!- la voz de Rias resonó en el patio de la academia, esta se hallaba al lado de Kiba enojada, quien también estaba enojado y aprecia querer irse.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Shirou incorporándose.

-¡No te perdonare si nos abandonas! ¡Eres un mago de la familia Gremory!- Issei maldijo al ver el rostro triste de Rias, pero Kiba no se giró a mirarla.

-... Fui capaz de escapar de ahí gracias a mis compañeros. Es por eso que debo poner sus lamentos en mis espadas...- Luego de decir eso Kiba se marchó en silencio hasta desaparecer en las calles.

-Yuuto... ¿Por qué?- Rias seguía mirando la dirección en que Kiba se había marchado con un rostro triste.

-Ese idiota…- Issei siguió a Kiba con rabia, claramente furioso.

* * *

Y aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy, ha incluido ya la batalla Xenovia vs Kiba y la primera proyección de Shirou, junto con la aparición de algunos personajes de Fate y DxD, ya se acercan las batallas con los servants/pesadillas.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Un saludo.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: No poseo ningún personaje, de ser así esto no sería un fanfic.

Si es rated M es porque puede haber algunas cosas que ofendan o hieran la sensibilidad de algún lector, así como ofender o molestar aunque eso se toma por descontado cuando DxD está involucrado, si no te gusta no leas. También habrá situaciones y personajes que actúen como parodias de anime, series o películas.

En respuesta de los reviews.

 **Genjuki.** ¿Qué servant será? La única forma de saberlo es seguir leyendo.

 **Ikari no Ryujin.** ¿Lancelot? Bueno, hay muchísimos servants que puede ser, pero confesare que ya se ha dado una pista en capítulos anteriores, aunque solo de a que leyenda pertenece. Descubrir a Illya no será como lo imagináis, eso lo aseguro. Irisviel y Kiritsugu solo aparecerán cuando lo hagan en el anime. En cuanto a Sakura, dado que casi la olvide aún hay cosas que debo decidir con ese personaje.

 **LostNeko120.** La vida siempre puede ser muy perra cuando solo queremos leer en paz, algo que por desgracia estoy descubriendo ahora. Como has dicho han aparecido Rin y Luvia, pero solo porque al final de la 1 temporada las abandonan en Japón. Yo tan solo las he metido a la escuela el día después de eso dado que en el anime no se especifica nunca cuando se matriculan, pero eso implica que falta aún para ver a Kuro. Y es normal que la pelea contra Kiba te suene, me apegue mucho a la novela dado que ahora mismo no puedo cambiar mucho esa batalla (si eso hacerla peor porque en este fic no son tan fuertes como en DXD, no por ahora)

El primer Trace On… claro que no iba a ser tan épico si solo proyecta unas espadas que no tienen nada de Noble Phantasm, eso llegara con el tiempo, y entonces espero que si os resulte épico. La saga Excalibur será algo difícil de escribir, y más aun con lo que tengo planeado.

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de días de la batalla de Xenovia y Shirou contra Kiba, y aparte de un entrenamiento mucho más riguroso para Shirou, principalmente debido a su desempeño en la batalla con Kiba y a su proyección exitosa de espadas, no había habido ninguna otra novedad. La caza de pesadillas había seguido en su fórmula habitual, cazando varios seres de extraña apariencia, uno directamente parecía un extraño pez mutante de color azul con poderes telequineticos.

Por otra parte Kiba Yuuto había faltado ya varios días seguidos a la escuela, siendo imposible localizarlo. Eso había hecho mella en la moral del grupo Gremory, y aunque Issei dijera que le importaba un reverendo pepino los demás podían ver con facilidad que si le importaba, lo suficiente como para buscar a Kiba por su cuenta un par de veces, aunque no fuera capaz de encontrar nada.

En este momento Shirou se encontraba en mitad del entrenamiento con Xenovia en el gimnasio del Instituto, estaba usando un par de espadas cortas y las balanceaba con rapidez contra la peliazul con el objetivo de encontrar una abertura y desarmarla. Sobra decir que esa parte no le estaba yendo demasiado bien, bueno, ni esa ni ninguna dado que Xenovia aún estaba en un nivel muy superior al suyo.

Shirou sabía que en cuanto a velocidad no deberían estar tan lejos, dado que él había mejorado mucho y Xenovia cargaba un gran espadón de metal. Esa era la teoría. En la práctica.

-¡Gah!- la sangre salió de su boca cuando Shirou voló por el gimnasio hasta chocar contra la pared. De ahí simplemente cayó al suelo frustrado.

-Estas mejorando rápidamente, pero aun sigues cometiendo errores tontos- Xenovia soltó la gran espada con cuidado para evitar que se clavara en el suelo –Intentas crear aperturas sin darte cuenta de que le dejas al enemigo ver las tuyas en el proceso-

-Si no me arriesgo como voy a poder atacar- Shirou se levantó molesto apretando el agarre alrededor de las espadas.

Llevaban ya varios días practicando desde la batalla contra Kiba, y para su molestia aun no podía darle batalla seria a Xenovia. Es cierto que al principio apenas y podía resistir unos segundos con ella, pero no mejoraba todo lo rápido que le gustaría.

Y eso le tenía frustrado, algo que todos habían notado. Era difícil no hacerlo si en las peleas con las pesadillas la cagaba estrepitosamente y tenía fallos básicos. Algunos de ellos le vinieron al intentar proyectar armas, algo que simplemente no podía hacer. No importaba cuanto se esforzara en imaginar una espada nueva, sin importar si era capaz de verla en su mente cuando la proyectaba siempre había dos resultados. O no proyectaba nada o solo proyectaba algo que hubiese visto antes.

Hubo otros fallos que no le vinieron por la proyección de armas, pero Shirou no estaba muy preocupado por ellos, desde un principio él no tenía idea alguna que ese pájaro pudiera lanzar sus plumas como si fueran cuchillas, nadie le advirtió de eso.

-Si siempre te arriesgas para atacar acabaras muerto- Shirou aparto la mirada de Xenovia, no necesitaba que le dijera algo que ya sabía.

-Así no estáis avanzando nada- la voz de Issei los distrajo a ambos, este estaba recostado contra la pared con un bol de palomitas en las manos -¿Damos una vuelta?-

Shirou se lo quedo mirando -¿Te das cuenta de que si salimos ahora deberíamos ir a la escuela?-

-¿No era fin de semana?- Issei lo miro como si le hubiese dicho que se habían suspendido las navidades.

-Termino- fue la escueta respuesta de Shirou –Siempre terminan-

-Vaya mierda, ¿No hay fines de semana eternos?-

-Las vacaciones- respondió Xenovia.

-Y no duran tanto como para ser llamadas "eternas"- añadió Shirou –Las de verano son de julio a agosto-

-¡Por qué tan poco tiempo!- grito Issei tirándose al suelo.

-Siempre duran lo mismo- dijo Shirou mirándolo con pena.

-¿Cómo se puede vivir un romance de verano en tan solo un mes? ¡Ghaaaaaaaaaa!-

Shirou solo se le quedo mirando confuso -¿Romance de verano?-

Issei corto la escena de ira infernal en ese preciso momento –Claro, conoces a una chica que es especial, única. Os reis juntos, camináis juntos, os tomáis de las manos, miráis el cielo nocturno juntos. Todo ello mientras os volvéis más y más cercanos hasta que el último día de verano te confiesa su amor. Esa clase de historia- Issei dio fin a su narración con una brillante sonrisa, todo lo contrario a la expresión incrédula de Shirou y a la fría de Xenovia.

-¿De las que solo pasan en animes y películas románticas?- pregunto Shirou.

-No tienes ni una pizca de romance en el cuerpo- asevero el castaño.

-Ese romance jamás pasara Issei- el chico le miro con furia, preparado para reclamarle que eso si era algo que podía llegar a ocurrir, pero basándose en su experiencia aun no ocurría.

-Todavía no pasa Shirou, todavía. Aun no pierdo la esperanza- el joven de cabello rojo miro a la fémina de la sala con extrañez cuando esta bufo, era obvio por su expresión que no estaba muy interesada en que ese "romance de verano" le saliera bien al castaño. Interesante, ¿por qué seria eso?

Dejando de lado las razones de Xenovia, Shirou sabía que tampoco podían relajarse mucho, aun les quedaban varias pesadillas por encontrar. Y así se lo hizo saber Le Fay cuando ingreso al gimnasio seguida de Ravel.

-¿Cazar pesadillas, ahora?- Issei aún no se había levantado del suelo, y dado que ahora estaba tumbado parecía que había aún menos posibilidades de que lo hiciera –No apetece-

-¿Podrías al menos levantarte?- le pidió Fay con voz suplicante.

-Lo haría, de verdad. Pero entonces no tendría una vista tan buena de tus bragas- Shirou quiso golpearle a Issei en la cabeza tras escuchar eso, en serio, ¿qué le pasaba?

Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para que Ravel le golpeara con su abanico de papel –Pervertido-

-Sabes que también puedo verte las bragas ahora mismo- Issei no debió decir eso, Ravel le pateo en el estómago con bastante fuerza.

-Me cago en dios- Issei se abrazó el estómago rodando por el suelo, pero los demás no le hicieron demasiado caso.

-Ignorando al pervertido, los Gremory nos han pedido ayuda para lidiar con una pesadilla en concreto-

-¿Una en concreto?- Shirou se interesó por ello inmediatamente, los Gremory no les habían pedido mucha ayuda y ya sabían que estos tenían algunos libros, el cómo iban a recuperar esos en concreto era algo que aún estaba abierto a debate.

-Sep- Raynare le respondió por Fay, y de verdad que Shirou no sabía cuándo había llegado a la sala -¿Has visto las pelis de Harry Potter?-

Después de eso sin embargo solo podía mirarla como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza -¿Perdón?-

-Harry Potter, las películas del mago en el internado- Issei le paso un par de veces la mano por delante de la cara –Las suelen echar mucho por televisión, me extraña que no las hallas visto-

-Las he visto- De hecho las había visto todas de pequeño, cuando hacían tardes de cine en familia -¿Pero que tiene eso que ver con las pesadillas?-

-¿Recuerdas el Acklay?- Shirou asintió a la pregunta de Le Fay, recordaba bien a ese bicho –La que vamos a enfrentar es igual, una pesadilla originada de un miedo basado en una criatura de ficción que aparece en una película-

-Genial, simplemente genial- Shirou rodo los ojos, para él en cuanto a miedos de películas ya habían tenido suficiente con Pennywise -¿Qué es ahora? ¿El basilisco de Harry Potter?-

-Como miedo a las serpientes gigantes podría ser, pero no- Dijo Ravel –Es el dementor-

Shirou trago saliva –¿Ese ser que en los libros mencionan no puede ser destruido?-

-El mismo que solo puede ahuyentarse con el Expecto Patronum, si- Issei asintió con la cabeza satisfecho -¿Ideas?-

-¿No valdría con golpearlo verdad?- Shirou miro a los demás, pero Le Fay negó con la cabeza.

-Eso ya lo intentaron, junto con lanzarle magia de rayo, de destrucción y aplastarlo con un coche. Nada les dio resultado, y dado que Kiba Yuto sigue desaparecido no pudieron intentar enfrentarlo con una espada sagrada-

Shirou entendió en el acto a que se refería -¿Durandal? ¿O Excalibur?-

Xenovia se encogió de hombros –Tal vez ambas, veremos cómo avanza el combate con él-

-Solo tengo una última pregunta- Le Fay le asintió para que la hiciera -¿Cómo le aplastaron con un coche?-

-Esoooo…- Issei iba a responder, pero tras estirar mucho la "o" no había dicho nada.

-Mejor se lo preguntamos cuando les veamos- resolvió Ravel.

-¿Vamos a verlos?- Shirou la miro intrigado –Si sabemos dónde está por qué no ir a por él-

-Issei, Xenovia, Raynare y tú vais a por él con ayuda de Koneko, nosotros nos reuniremos con Rias y Akeno para cazar al Zu- Shirou la miro, eso significaba que Ravel, Le Fay y Gasper estarían con los Gremory para la cacería del pájaro gigante dejándoles el dementor a ellos.

-También tenemos que aprovechar la oportunidad para averiguar que han descubierto de las pesadillas, o si le han enseñado los libros a alguien- dijo Issei levantándose del suelo –Si le han enseñado el libro a alguien… bueno, eso podría llegar a ser un gran problema-

Shirou lo miro –¿Como de grande?-

Issei se quedó parado –Digamos que de ser esto One Piece vendría un almirante, o un Shichibukai-

Shirou sintió que la sangre se le congelaba. Conocía ese anime lo suficiente para saber lo que eso significaba. -Joder-

Issei asintió sonriente –Joder-

-Aun no creo que debamos preocuparnos, Issei-sama, Shirou-sama, aún no sabemos si alguien ha visto los libros-

-Y mejor averiguarlo cuanto antes- dijo Issei cogiendo un fardo que había traído consigo y lanzándoselo a Shirou –Ponte esto-

Shirou lo atrapo y lo desenvolvió. Después de parpadear miro al castaño –Issei, no sé de donde te has sacado la idea, pero a mí no me va el bondage-

Issei sonrió de medio lado –Punto número uno: que sepas lo que es el bondage ya me hace pensar que eres un pervertido de closet-

-Yo no soy como tú- le rebatió.

-Solo eres un pervertido de closet- asevero Issei.

-Por supuesto que no- negó Shirou.

-Hay dos tipos de hombres en este mundo. Los pervertidos que admiten serlo y los pervertidos de closet que no. ¡Yo soy de los primeros! ¡Y me encantan los pechos! Tú eres de los otros- Shirou se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir ante la acusación de Issei.

-Dejando eso a un lado, el arnés es para evitar que proyectes tantas armas-

Shirou no pudo evitar parpadear confuso, el cambio de tema tan rápido lo había sorprendido –¿Eh?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Leo cuando le contamos lo de la proyección?-

-¿La parte en que se impresiono cuando le enseñamos las espadas proyectadas o cuando me hecho la regañina por proyectarlas?- el tono de Shirou estaba impregnado de ironía. Leo se había impresionado mucho, pero después le hecho la bronca por, y ahora él tenía que estar de acuerdo, pelear fiándose solo de unas proyecciones que no sabía cuánto podían durar. Y duraron mucho, algunas horas después de que las proyectara se disiparon por completo desapareciendo en neblina azul.

-Lo de después, cuando dijo que andar gastando prana todo el tiempo en realizar proyecciones no le parecía un método de batalla demasiado viable por ahora. El arnés es para eso, incluye un par de fundas para que guardes las espadas que proyectes y no tengas que gastar más prana en volver a crearlas cuando las necesites-

Shirou lo pensó, la verdad es que por ahora si tenía que proyectar las espadas cada vez que quisiera utilizarlas gastaría muchísimo prana, y llevar una siempre encima tampoco era solución dado que podrían cruzarse con alguien y la liarían. Tampoco es como si su estilo de pelea consistiera en proyectar armas de forma continua como si fueran caramelos, ¿verdad?

-Me parece buena idea, tendría donde guardarlas cuando no las use y una vez que entremos donde la gente pueda vernos solo habría que desintegrarlas-

-¿Verdad?- pregunto Issei sonriendo –Hay varios de esos rondando por el Instituto, pero ese es el único que he podido encontrar-

Shirou se puso el arnés en pocos segundos, sintiendo rápidamente un peso al que no estaba acostumbrado –Bueno, tampoco es tan pesado. Y no parece que moleste demasiado-

-Jejeje, está diseñado para usarlo en batalla aunque contenga espadas, por lo que solo debes acostumbrarte a llevarlo- Issei sonreía orgulloso, como si él lo hubiera diseñado.

-Resuelto ese asunto, mejor será que salgáis ya, debéis encontraros con Koneko. Nosotras iremos a por Gasper- Ravel salió del gimnasio, y poco después Raynare y Le Fay la siguieron.

Xenovia las siguió en cuanto dejo la espada en uno de los estantes.

-Si tienen que despegar a Gasper de una consola tardaran lo suyo- Issei no se molestó en ponerse en marcha como Ravel había dicho, seguía de pie en el mismo sitio –Dejando eso de lado, ¿de qué querías hablar?-

Shirou miro a Issei, sabiendo que uno de los motivos que había tenido el castaño para ir al gimnasio era porque él se lo había pedido esa mañana –Bueno, tampoco sé si es buena idea hablar de esto contigo, mas conociéndote, pero… Desde que proyecte las espadas de Kiba he estado teniendo sueños extraños, sueños con… bueno, con una chica-

Issei le miro como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, como si Shirou le acabara de confesar que por las noches se ponía un vestido de seda y se hacía llamar "La Gran Maricarmen" -¿Sueñas con… una chica? ¡Joder esa es la mejor noticia que he recibido en todo el día!- grito emocionado, tenía una inmensa sonrisa que le partía la cara en dos y un aire orgulloso.

-No te emociones, no es un sueño erótico- Issei le miro traicionado, pero Shirou lo ignoro –Es una chica que lleva dos espadas cortas-

-¿Sueñas con una chica que lleva espadas?- ahora le miraba como si hubiese matado a toda su familia –Joder macho, necesitas ver porno con urgencia-

-¿Qué?- Shirou le miro incrédulo –Issei, estoy hablando en serio-

-¿O tal vez te vaya mejor leyendo porno?...- Shirou le fulmino e Issei decidió ponerse serio –Pero me acabas de decir que has soñado con una chica con dos espadas… espera, ¿has soñado con Xenovia?-

-No la conocía- respondió Shirou en el acto –Demonios, ni siquiera he podido ver bien a la chica-

-¿Entonces qué problema hay?- pregunto el castaño riéndose –Solo olvídalo-

-Es que… Issei, estoy bastante seguro de que conozco a esa chica- Shirou le miro con urgencia, ya les había contado que no recordaba nada de su pasado y soñar con una chica que sentía que conocía pero no reconocía era algo anormal.

Issei lo miro serio, sin hacer ninguna coña o soltar una tontería –¿Cómo era la chica?-

-Por lo que puedo decir tiene cabello largo, su color era como castaño, por su altura debía de tener unos 14 o 15 años-

Issei se acarició el mentón pensativo –Hmmm, por como la describes más el detalle de las espadas no recuerdo a ninguna maga con esa descripción, pero el Instituto tiene un archivo, si esa maga paso cerca de Fuyuki puede que encontremos algo-

Shirou le miro agradecido –Gracias, Issei-

-Pero soñar con una joven de 14 o 15 años, ¿debería preocuparme por tus hermanas?- pregunto con un fingido aire de inocencia.

Shirou lo miro –Considerando que no tengo recuerdos desde hace diez años, hasta donde sabemos esa chica ahora hasta podría tener 25 años-

-Ahí me has pillado- reconoció Issei sonriendo –Pero aún tengo que prestarte porno- Shirou soltó un bufido.

Una vez que Issei, Xenovia y Shirou recogieron lo justo y necesario partieron para encontrarse con Koneko Toujo. Por lo que Le Fay les había dicho se encontrarían con ella en una cafetería, y no necesitaban ser muy listos para saber por qué.

-Que sorpresa encontrarte comiendo youkan, Koneko-chan- Issei se sentó enfrente de Koneko. Shirou y Xenovia le siguieron poco después –Así me gusta, si comes mucho dejaras de ser una tabla-

Koneko le miro pero no hizo nada, nada que ellos pudieran ver claro. Poco después Issei estaba golpeando la mesa gimiendo de dolor.

-Siempre igual- Shirou negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tenía que venir él?- les pregunto Koneko dejando el plato de youkan a un lado.

-¿De verdad quieres que conteste?- replico Shirou, ante la negativa de Koneko siguió hablando –Tenemos que ir por el dementor, ¿verdad?-

Koneko asintió –Todo lo que intentamos contra él fue inútil, incluso cuando lo aplaste con un coche no le hice nada-

-¿Cómo lo aplastaste con un coche?- pregunto Shirou incrédulo. No veía forma o manera, mágica o no, de que Koneko de entre todas las personas que conocía pudiera aplastar a alguien con un coche. Es como si le dijeran que su hermana era una chica mágica.

-Soy bastante fuerte-

Shirou, Issei y Xenovia siguieron mirando a Koneko después de su escueta respuesta. Un minuto entero paso, luego dos y al tercero Issei intervino nervioso.

-¿Nada más? Solo un "soy bastante fuerte". ¡Maldita sea yo soy fuerte y no pudo ir por ahí levantando coches!-

Koneko lo miro pero no dijo nada más, solo volvió a comer youkan. Shirou le palmeo la espalda a Issei sabiendo bien que este querría volver a hacer preguntas.

-¿Dónde está?-

-…. En el barrio de Centerville -

-¿Donde el edificio que van a demoler?- Shirou parpadeo al escuchar la pregunta de Xenovia, ¿iban a demoler un edificio? Eso no lo sabía.

-La última vez que lo vimos estaba cerca-

-Pues entonces ya tenemos por dónde empezar a buscar- dijo Issei sonriendo perversamente –Ahora solo falta que la niña termine de comer para crecer más y podremos irnos-

Shirou solo resoplo.

Después de que Koneko castigara a Issei, y de que Xenovia y Shirou se pidieran unos café y unas magdalenas, se los tomaran con tranquilidad y pagaran salieron de la cafetería y se enfilaron hacia el barrio de Centerville. De verdad que les había dado tiempo a mucho en el lapso de tiempo en que Koneko castigaba a Issei.

Y era posible que la razón de que este no les dirigiera la palabra era que se sentía "traicionado" o alguna chorrada similar porque ni se hubieran molestado en evitar que Koneko lo golpeara. No era que a Shirou le pareciera un gran problema, y Xenovia parecía seguir molesta con él. Lo único que a Shirou le pareció curioso es que sentía que esa escena ya la había visto antes, como si algo similar hubiera ocurrido una vez antes.

Por ello no les dirigió la palabra en todo el trayecto, lo que dio como resultado un incómodo silencio que termino con Shirou y Xenovia hablando con Koneko hasta alcanzar el destino. Para no encontrar nada.

-¡Pero debería estar aquí!- a Shirou no le importo estar llamando la atención en mitad de la calle, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

-¿Te has equivocado de lugar?- Xenovia por su parte se giró hacia la joven y le pregunto seria, si la pesadilla estuviera aquí ya lo sabrían.

-No, anoche la enfrentamos en este mismo lugar- como prueba Koneko les señalo unas piezas de cristal esparcidas en el suelo –Por aquí fue donde le estampe el coche-

Issei trago saliva recordando ese detalle en particular –Aun me cuesta creer que pudieras levantar un coche y aplastarlo-

Koneko no respondió, optando por explorar un poco el área para intentar encontrar cualquier rastro del dementor.

-En el libro mencionan una sensación de frio, de desesperanza- dijo Shirou mirando a las personas pasando a su alrededor -¿Sentisteis algo así ayer?-

Koneko asintió –Si, al principio no era muy notable, pero cuando lo tuvimos encima era fácil sentirlo-

-¿Encima?- pregunto Xenovia confusa -¿Cómo podríais tenerlos encima?-

-Volaba- respondió Koneko.

Shirou maldijo –Esperaba que no pudieran hacer eso-

-Pues me parece a mí que te has decepcionado- replico Issei –Aquí no hay nada, ¿alguna idea de a donde podrían haber ido?-

Koneko guardo silencio, sopesando lo que sabían de la pesadilla tras su encuentro ayer y lo que los libros decían de los dementores, que les gustaba alimentarse de buenos recuerdos –Estará en algún lugar donde haya muchas personas-

Issei asintió en reconocimiento, eso le encajaba bastante bien, algún lugar con muchas personas donde pudiera sorber recuerdos felices hasta hartarse.

-¿También pueden absorber recuerdos eróticos?- la pregunta de Issei hizo que todos se sumieran en un profundo silencio. Xenovia no pareció reaccionar, pero Koneko le lanzo una mirada de muerte. Shirou por su parte solo lo considero –Un recuerdo erótico… si eso te trae felicidad supongo que podría atraerlos-

-Perfecto, puedo atraer a mil de ellos-

-No lo hagas- replico Xenovia tajante.

-Además, buscamos a uno- replico Shirou –No hace falta que nos hagas las cosas más difíciles-

-¿Por qué nunca me dejáis divertirme?-

Shirou le miro incrédulo -¿Qué nunca te dejamos divertirte?-

-No, nunca. La última vez que sugerí hacer divertido algo me ataron a una farola y me abandonaron-

Shirou se giró hacia Xenovia, atarlo a una farola y abandonarlo le parecía un poco fuerte, también era cierto que en otras circunstancias, con alcohol de por medio, Issei bien podría intentar tirarse a la farola si le ponían falda, pero eso no era razón suficiente.

-Querías que Gasper te ayudara a colarte en los vestidores femeninos de la piscina municipal, cuando el equipo de natación femenino estaba practicando-

Issei miro a Xenovia –No recuerdo haber dicho tal cosa, aunque el plan si suena como algo que diría-

-¿Suena como algo que diría?- repitió Shirou incrédulo –Definitivamente es tuyo. De tu puño y letra como dirían algunos-

-¿No estábamos buscando un dementor?-

Issei tenía razón, por supuesto, la razón original por la que vinieron fue la de encontrar un dementor, pero como siempre les ocurría acababan discutiendo por tonterías. Y con ello perdían tiempo.

-¿Buscando un dementor?-

Issei maldijo por lo bajo, Xenovia afilo la mirada, Koneko se puso en alerta y Shirou sintió la tensión en su cuerpo. Esa pregunta no la habían hecho ninguno de ellos.

-Eso no es algo que se escuche hoy en día- el hombre cerca de ellos tenía cabello negro que tapaba parte de su rostro y una barba de varios días sin afeitar. Su ropa era algo… extraña. Extraña por el poncho que llevaba encima de esta.

-Es algo de un videojuego- replico Issei tranquilo.

-Oho, ya veo. Entonces supongo que será de Harry Potter-

-Correcto- dijo Xenovia –Es del juego de móvil-

-Ah, he oído mucho de ese juego, dicen que es estupendo-

Shirou asintió sonriendo, había algo en ese hombre que no le gustaba, tal vez fuese su tono, uno que decía que no se había creído nada de nada.

-Entonces no os retrasare más, aun tenéis muchas pesadillas que cazar parte del dementor-

Xenovia e Issei intercambiaron miradas, y Shirou sabía bien lo que eso significaba.

-Mierda- en un instante Xenovia e Issei se pusieron en posición de combate frente a él. Koneko se sorprendió un poco, pero rápidamente se sobrepuso y adopto también una postura ofensiva.

-Trace On- Fire Bland se proyectó en un instante en su mano derecha. Freeze Mist en la izquierda.

-¿Trace On?- el individuo centro su atención en el después de ver las proyecciones, pero no se veía tan sorprendido como Shirou esperaba, como si se lo hubiera esperado –Ese aria es nuevo, Luca-

Shirou le miro inmóvil -¿Luca?-

El hombre soltó una carcajada –Perdón, mi culpa, olvidaba que ahora te llamas de otra forma- cruzo ambos brazos frunciendo el ceño, ignorante de las expresiones de los demás –Si no me equivoco ahora es Shirou, ¿cierto?-

-Bien, Nii-chan, no sé quién eres, pero vas a acompañarnos- Issei se había quitado la chaqueta, mostrando que en su brazo derecho había un extraño guantelete rojo. Xenovia a su lado tenía Excalibur Destruction aferrada con ambas manos. Koneko se había puesto sus guantes.

-¿Oh, y quien va a obligarme?-

El viento había comenzado a correr más rápido en la calle, por suerte no había nadie por los alrededores. Aunque eso muy probablemente fuera obra del individuo frente a ellos.

-Vendrás por las buenas…- gruño Xenovia levantando a Excalibur -¡… o por las malas!-

Con ese grito Xenovia descargo la espada contra el suelo y lanzo un gran ataque de energía pura que se deslizo sobre el suelo contra el hombre. De un simple movimiento lo desvió como si fuera aire.

-Tendréis que hacerlo mejor que eso para llevarme con vosotros- dijo con humor al esquivar un ataque de Issei.

Pero este no se rindió, y cuando el grito de "Boost" emergió de su guantelete dio un gran giro sobre sí mismo y lanzo un segundo ataque, un puñetazo contra el rostro del hombre. Este se agacho y el brazo pasó por encima de él sin causar ningún daño.

-Wind- la palma extendida fue suficiente para crear un pequeño remolino que impulso a Issei al cielo varios metros por encima de ellos. Después choco con las espadas de Shirou con lo que parecían ser hojas de viento.

El fuego y el hielo se desprendieron de las espadas en manos de Shirou mientras este continuaba presionando contra el hombre. Ignorando su comentario de "Nada mal" Shirou siguió lanzando rápidos ataques contra el hombre, quien los paraba sin ningún esfuerzo.

- _Algunos ataques los detiene antes incluso de que los lance_ \- los dientes de Shirou castearon de la fuerza que hizo cuando sus espadas chocaron con el viento – _Mas importante, ¿de que esta hecho eso? ¿Es realmente viento?_ -

-¡Shirou-sempai, apártate!- Shirou no entendió al principio a que se refería Koneko, pero cuando vio algo rojo acercándose a ambos a toda velocidad inmediatamente se tiro fuera del camino.

-Wind Sword- dos simples palabras después el coche fue cortado en dos. Aunque eso no detuvo la enorme espada que venía detrás.

-Tch- Xenovia chasque la lengua cuando su espada toco suelo, el hombre había saltado a una mitad del coche y ahora estaba bastante lejos.

-Eso ha sido peligroso, enana-

Koneko le miro con puro odio antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

-Tuuuuuuu- Issei y Shirou pensaban detenerla, pero viendo el infinito odio que se reflejaba en su mirada se echaron a un lado.

-Bestia desatada- susurro Issei.

Y desde luego Koneko lo parecía, su fuerza ahora brillaba siendo capaz de abollar la carrocería de un coche, de levantar un banco para arrojarlo o de arrancar un buzón del suelo y usarlo como bate de béisbol.

-Dios- Koneko estaba usando todo cuanto había a su alrededor como proyectiles, desde buzones hasta simples rocas, pasando por pedazos de concreto y…

-¿¡Por qué yo!?- Issei, quien al ser cruelmente arrojado como proyectil solo pudo intentar cumplir su misión y causar el mayor daño usando el poder de su código místico, fallo.

Pero eso le dio tiempo a Shirou y Xenovia de cruzar la distancia que los separaba del mago y atacarle, solo para que este usara sus hojas de viento para detener sus ataques.

-No creo que eso os haya funcionado muy bi… ¿no tenías dos espadas?- el mago tenia fija la mirada en Shirou, quien en ese momento solo cargaba una espada, cuando al principio él le había visto proyectar dos.

¡Boost!

La respuesta era Issei, él había agarrado la Freeze Mist que Shirou había soltado y usando el Twice Critical duplico el poder de la hoja.

-Je- hecho la cabeza atrás y el rastro de hielo paso por donde antes la tenía, dejando un rastro de escarcha a su paso que cayó al suelo en el acto, lo que quedó flotando en el aire fue calcinado con un rastro de fuego obra de Shirou.

-¡Cambio!- Shirou e Issei intercambiaron espadas rápidamente y emprendieron el asalto contra él, cuando uno atacaba por abajo otro saltaba y lanzaba un ataque desde el aire. Cuando ambos ataques fallaban lo intentaban una vez más por diferentes ángulos, pero el resultado era el mismo.

-Muy lentos- el hombre hizo un sencillo movimiento de muñeca y creo una corriente de viento que los alejo varios metros de él.

-¡Xen! ¿Te queda mucho?-

-En nombre de los santos que residen en esta espada, te liberare, ¡Durandal!- la energía sacra cubrió por completo el ambiente, cuando el espadón dorado hizo acto de presencia en las manos de Xenovia. Shirou e Issei sonrieron, pero Koneko tenía una expresión de shock e incredulidad –Estoy lista-

-Un Noble Phantasm eh- el mago ante ellos no parecía muy preocupado, si acaso algo sorprendido –Ni que fuera el primero que veo, muchas personas con las que me cruzo tienen. Si hasta mi hermana mayor tiene uno-

Shirou sintió el sudor cayendo, ¿con que clase de monstruo estaban peleando?

-¡Ahora veras viejo!-

-¡¿Viejo?!- el hombre le dirigió una mirada furibunda a Issei –¡Si apenas tengo 23 años! ¡Estoy en la flor de la juventud! ¡Te enseñare respeto mocoso!-

El individuo se lanzó contra Issei, pero Xenovia tomo impulso y se interpuso en su camino con Durandal lista para atacarlo. Una sonrisa fue lo que vio Xenovia antes de que Durandal se escapara de sus manos y flotara unos metros antes de caer al suelo. El hombre uso la palma que tenía extendida para sujetarla por la cabeza y lanzarla por encima de él, azotándola contra la pared sin muchas fuerzas.

-¡Xen!

¡Boost! El guantelete actuó una segunda vez y con ello Issei potencio la espada de hielo, aprovechando para intentar congelar al tipo frente a él con un gran ataque frontal descendiente. No funciono, pero por lo menos Shirou fue capaz de lanzar un ataque que le paso cerca del brazo izquierdo.

-Fufufufu, eso quema- el mago se alejó de un salto de ellos, momento que Shirou, Xenovia e Issei aprovecharon para tomar distancia reagrupándose con Koneko cerca de una intersección.

-¿Puedes proyectar sus espadas, Shirou-sempai?-

Shirou negó a la pregunta de Koneko –Ni siquiera parecen ser espadas, hasta donde puedo decir es simplemente viento concentrado-

-Buena vista Shirou, son hojas de viento, un simple hechizo elemental- como si quisiera demostrarlo el hombre extendió sus manos y las hojas de viento se extendieron hasta casi el triple de su tamaño anterior –Bastante útiles si se me permite decirlo-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Issei con una mirada seria.

-Me pregunto… ¿quién seré? Si vuestro amigo no abusara del cliché de la amnesia bien podría decíroslo- Shirou le gruño como toda respuesta.

-Su nombre es Ouma, es uno de los supervivientes de la cuarta guerra del santo grial- Koneko trago saliva, de nuevo no respondían ellos, pero como Shirou e Issei no parecían demasiado preocupados al ver al nuevo, debían conocerlo. Lo que era extraño era el mono que se había subido a su hombro, un mono blanco.

-Leo- Xenovia lo miro sin comprender -¿Desde cuándo estas en Fuyuki?-

-He llegado hace unos minutos- Shirou lo miro, su expresión no era tan amable como las otras veces que lo había visto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí Ouma?-

Ouma, como acababan de descubrir que se llamaba, se tomó su tiempo antes de responder –Vigilando a cierto individuo-

Issei cubrió a Shirou -¿Qué quieres aquí marica?-

-Jejejeje, te aseguro que eso es lo último en que pienso. No, mi encuentro con vosotros ha sido mera casualidad, simplemente me llamo la atención lo que estabais hablando y arrime la oreja-

-Eso no suena normal en ti- Leo se colocó frente a ellos crujiéndose el cuello–Vosotros, marchaos-

-¿Hu?- Shirou le miro incrédulo -¿Qué nos vayamos?-

-Shirou, entiendo que ahora no quieras perderlo de vista, no si sabe de tu pasado. Pero el dementor está suelto, y no es solo uno-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De cosas muy malas que podrían pasar mocosos- Ouma les miro antes de gesticular con la mano –Los niños buenos obedecen a sus mayores-

-¿De que estas hablando?- el grito de Shirou no sorprendió a nadie, Ouma le miro a los ojos por primera vez en toda la batalla, aunque por su cabello Shirou no podía vérselos.

-Hay más dementores de lo que creíais, y si no hacéis nada gente inocente se verá involucrada-

Su tono de voz era más suave, y ya no contenía ningún rastro de burla o ironía.

-¿Leo?- Issei no sabía qué hacer, podían quedarse y ayudarlo para enfrentar a Ouma y que este les contara todo lo que sabía de Shirou o retirarse para ayudar a la gente.

Shirou tomo esa decisión –Vámonos-

-¿Shirou?-

-No os equivoquéis. La próxima vez que te vea te sacare todo lo que sepas de mí a puñetazos-

Ouma rio –Que miedo-

Pero no hizo nada para evitar que se fueran, cuando los cuatro pasaron a su lado los miro con intensidad, pero en cuanto le dieron la espalda centro toda su atención en Leo.

Este seguía parado en el mismo lugar, con Sonic gruñéndolo desde su hombro.

-Si el mismísimo Leonardo Watch me mira así tendré mucho miedo- dijo Ouma con humor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Ouma?-

Ouma se quedó callado, mirando la seriedad en el rostro de Leo.

-Dime, ¿qué sabes acerca de un hombre llamado…

* * *

-¿Seguro de esto?-

Shirou negó con la cabeza –Como podría estarlo Issei, ese tipo sabia cosas de mi que ni siquiera recuerdo, ¡Claro que no estoy seguro de irnos así como así! Pero no parece que tengamos elección, por lo poco que peleamos debiste verlo-

-Estaba jugando con nosotros- afirmo Xenovia –Sus espadas de viento y magia de viento, era fuerte-

-Y te conocía- replico Koneko -¿No recuerdas quién es?-

Shirou agito la cabeza en negativa, molesto –Si lo supiera no me molestaría tanto dejarlos allí-

-Tenemos que encargarnos del demento…. Mierda- Issei se habia quedado quieto, mirando un callejón.

-¿Qué pasa Issss… ¡Santa madre que nos pario!- Shirou retrocedió asustado -¿Estas de coña?-

-Eso no lo planeamos- Xenovia apretó el agarre de Durandal, pero estaba pálida.

Koneko no dijo nada, solo retrocedió un paso viendo a las casi dos docenas de dementores acercándose a ellos a gran velocidad.

-¿Alguien tiene algún plan?- pregunto Shirou –Por qué lo de usar una espada sagrada ahora no me parece tan seguro como hace media hora-

-Yo tengo un plan- respondió Issei -¡Correr!-

Issei no espero más y salió corriendo, Shirou, Xenovia y Koneko permanecieron extáticos un par de segundos antes de salir echando humo siguiendo el rastro que Issei había dejado tras de sí. Los dementores les siguieron en silencio, dejando un rastro de frio tras de ellos. En las calles no veían a nadie más.

-¡Ghaaaa!- Issei choco contra un coche cuando una inmensa ráfaga de viento recorrió todo Fuyuki alzándose hasta el cielo.

-¡Pero qué?- Shirou miro impávido como el cielo sobre ellos se oscurecía a gran velocidad, como si estuviera a punto de estallar una tormenta –¡Eso no es obra de los dementores!-

-¡Son esos dos!- grito Issei blanco -¿Es que no saben lo que es contenerse?-

Shirou pensó en Ouma y en Leo, no imaginaba que fueran tan poderosos como para alterar el clima a estos niveles, donde antes solo había cielo despejado ahora parecía que estallaría una tormenta que bien podía durar días,

- _¿Realmente lo han hecho ellos? ¿Qué tan fuertes son para poder hacer algo así?_ -

-¡Los dementores! ¡Nos alcanzan!- Koneko saco al grupo de su estupor forzándolos a ponerse de nuevo en marcha -¿Dónde vamos?-

-¡Y yo que sé!- Shirou pensaba a toda velocidad, necesitaban algún lugar donde poder eliminarlos sin que hubiera problemas, donde pudieran enfrentarlos sin preocuparse por las personas o por la tormenta que podía estallar en cualquier momento.

-¡!- Shirou e Issei se miraron, parecía que habían llegado a la misma conclusión -¡El edificio!-

Koneko y Xenovia entendieron al instante a que se referían, el edificio abandonado que iban a demoler. Allí podrían enfrentarlos sin grandes problemas.

-¡Guíanos Koneko!- esta acepto rápidamente antes de guiar el camino. Los dementores seguían cerca de ellos, pisándolos los talones, eran como una jauría negra que se acercaba más y más a cada momento.

En cuando llegaron al edificio Xenovia lanzo un ataque con todo su poder que hizo desaparecer a un par de dementores, pero los demás lo esquivaron.

-¿Ideas?- Issei aporreo a un dementor que tenía al alcance, y si bien pudo golpearle no pareció hacerle demasiado daño.

-Si se quedaran todos quietos en un solo lugar podría destrozarlos- dijo Xenovia -¡Pero si se mueven tanto no hay manera!-

Xenovia era la única en el grupo que podía eliminarlos, pero tal y como había dicho mientras siguieran moviéndose alrededor le sería muy difícil eliminarlos, por ahora solo había matado a cuatro, pero cada vez era más difícil.

-¡Hay que juntarlos en un lugar!-

-¡Genial! ¿Alguna idea?-

Shirou alejaba a los dementores que se le acercaban demasiado, pero sus espadas no les causaban demasiado daño, solo los alejaban.

-¡A la mierda!- el grito de Issei los sorprendió a todos -¡Vamos a volar el puto edificio con ellos dentro!-

-¿Este está loco?- Koneko lo miro blanca, no creyendo que pudiera hablar en serio.

-Las cargas de demolición deberían estar en los pilares centrales- Shirou de ninguna forma estaba seguro de ello, pero por simple lógica suponía que era el mejor lugar para colocarlas.

-¿Hablan en serio?-Koneko miró a Xenovia con miedo, pero por su cara era obvio que ella pensaba lo mismo -¿Cómo se os ocurre eso?-

-Es fácil, si lo derribamos con ellos dentro después Xenovia podrá lanzar varios ataques para terminarlos-

Por supuesto no había garantías de que eso funcionase, pero era lo más parecido a un plan que tenían por el momento. Así que simplemente lo hicieron.

Cada uno de ellos fue hacia un extremo del edificio esperando encontrar las cargas, y por suerte las encontraron donde debían estar, abrazando grandes columnas.

-Vale, las tenemos, ¿ahora qué?- Por supuesto Shirou no tenía a nadie cerca para que le respondiera, por lo que realmente no tenía forma de saber que debía hacer ahora.

BOM

La sacudida que recurrió el edificio alcanzo su zona antes de que una segunda lo hiciera tambalearse.

-Vale, creo que lo tengo- Shirou miro con cuidado los cartuchos de dinamita y alzo su espada para atacarlos –Mejor salgo primero- tras unos segundos Shirou se alejó un poco.

Tras romper una ventana salió al exterior del edificio y desde fuera lanzo una estocada con Fire Bland dejando un rastro de llamas directo al explosivo. La reacción fue inmediata, en cuanto la carga fue alcanzada exploto en el pilar, causando que esa zona del edificio se viniera abajo.

El edificio en si no podía seguir teniendo ese nombre mucho más tiempo, no cuando a estas alturas estaba casi en el suelo. Los cristales rotos caían como lluvia y había mucho escombro en el suelo.

-¡Oyyyyy Issei, Koneko, Xenovia! ¿Alguien?- Shirou se acercó a la entrada encontrando a Issei y Xenovia. Koneko estaba frente a un cartel antiguo

-¿City Hyatt Hotel?-

-Debe ser el nombre, pero no sabía que fuera un hotel- Shirou lo miro, el nombre del hotel no le sonaba –Ni que existiera…-

-No sería muy importante, Xen, ¿podrías?- Issei se apoyó en la cerca y contemplo a la peliazul, Xenovia camino hacia delante con Durandal apoyada en su hombro. Tras llegar ante el edificio la sujeto mientras el aura dorada se acumulaba alrededor de la espada.

-¡Durandal!- el ataque que Xenovia libero contra el edificio desato una gran aura de destrucción que aniquilo a los dementores que vieron. Poco después debió alcanzar a una carga que habían movido para que explotara en la entrada, encerrando a cualquier dementor que quedara dentro y evitando que escaparan del ataque de Xenovia.

-Y eso lo resuelve- dijo Issei unos segundos después de que Xenovia guardara a Durandal –Coger el libro e irnos-

-Por delante de ti- Shirou sonrió mostrando el libro –Podemos irnos-

-Justo a tiempo- Xenovia miraba el cielo, parecía que se estaba despejando.

-Creo que eso significa que ya no están peleando- dijo Issei –Aunque como saberlo seguro-

-Mejor eso que nada supongo- Shirou se guardó el libro y se acercó a los demás, comenzando a andar para alejarse del hotel. En ese momento todo se ilumino, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar un enorme rayo cayó sobre los restos del hotel, destrozando todo lo que quedara en su interior.

Shirou, Issei, Xenovia y Koneko se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos antes de marcharse de la zona, con el cielo ya completamente despejado.

-No diré nada-

* * *

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal ha ido?-

Tras salir del barrio se reunieron con los demás en el puente de Fuyuki para habar, y en cuanto llegaron Rias fue la primera en hacerlo, Koneko miro a Rias, sin saber bien que decir, solo había algo en particular.

-Derribamos un edificio-

Rias parpadeo -¿Qué?- se giró para mirarlos, pero Issei se encogió de hombros –Larga historia-

-¿Cómo os ha ido a vosotros? ¿Matasteis al zu?-

Le Fay negó con la cabeza –No lo encontramos-

-¿Y que habéis estado haciendo hasta ahora?- pregunto Shirou con curiosidad, curiosidad que solo creció cuando vio que apartaban la mirada sonrojadas –Issei, creo que nos hemos perdido algo importante-

-Ya ves, y yo que pensaba que seriamos los únicos en contar algo importante-

-¿Algo importante?- Ravel los miro -¿Qué podría ser eso?-

-Nos cruzamos con un hombre, Ouma. Es posible que sepa de mi pasado-

-¿Qué?- Raynare se sorprendió sobremanera -¿Ouma? Espera, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que sabe de tu pasado?-

-Cuando proyecte las armas me dijo que ese aria era nuevo, y… me llamo Luca-

-¿Cómo era?-

-Pelo negro, llevaba un poncho- Koneko respondió la pregunta de Rias, cuando oyeron la descripción se miraron -¿Lo conocíais?-

Akeno negó –Suena como alguien que se podría reconocer fácil-

-Si lo vemos os lo haremos saber-

Issei asintió –Gracias-

Con ello Rias, Akeno y Koneko se retiraron, dejando a los demás en un silencio que no duro demasiado.

-Si sabía de tu pasado, ¿Por qué no se lo sacasteis?- pregunto Ravel.

-Lo intentamos, pero aparte de que era muy fuerte no terminamos de pelear con el-

-¿Por qué?-

-Leo intervino- revelo Xenovia.

-¿Leo-sama?- repitió Le Fay -¿Ya ha vuelto a Fuyuki?-

-Eso parece. Dijo que Ouma era un superviviente de la cuarta guerra del grial-

Cuando Issei dejo de hablar los seis se sumieron en el silencio, algunos digiriendo la nueva información, otros pensando en lo que sabían. Los más silenciosos eran Shirou y Gasper, e Issei sabía que ambos tenían sus razones, pero no le gustaba verlos tan tristes.

-No le deis muchas vueltas, ahora no cambiara nada-

Shirou se giró –Puede que no, pero llevo mucho tiempo sin ser capaz de recordar nada, y justo cuando había alguien que podía decirme algo…

-Fuiste tú quien decidió que fuéramos por los dementores- dijo Xenovia -¿Ahora te arrepientes?-

-No, pero si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo podría haber descubierto algo más…

-¡Pero no lo tuvimos Shirou, no con los dementores! ¡Era o quedarnos a pelear y dejar a los dementores a su aire o encargarnos de ellos! ¡Hicimos lo correcto! ¡Ahora hazme el favor de poner la mente en blanco y hacer alguna tontería!- Issei grito a pleno pulmón en mitad del puente, Shirou le miro sorprendido, pero los demás solo sonreían -¡Tontería como esta!-

Issei grito completamente serio, sabiendo que nadie sería capaz de imaginar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cogió impulso y tras un salto desde el puente cayo de cabeza al rio.

-¡Issei!- Shirou corrió hasta la barandilla perplejo.

-¡Puaaaa!- Issei asomo la cabeza segundos después escupiendo gran cantidad de agua.

-Está vivo- dijo Le Fay con una media sonrisa.

-Jajajajajaja deberíais veros las caras- Issei estaba nadando en mitad de un rio, sin embargo era el único que parecía realmente contento de estar allí. Los demás se lo quedaron mirando con iguales caras neutras hasta que…

-¡Hermano!- Gasper de improviso tomo impulso y salto al rio detrás del castaño, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Gasper?- Shirou miro al dhampir incrédulo, viéndolo caer al rio en shock. Shock que solo aumento después de que Xenovia lo siguiera sin siquiera parpadear.

-¡Así se hace Gasper, Xen!- desde el rio Issei no dudo en animarlos con los brazos extendidos y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que se extendió después de que Raynare también saltara.

-Están todos locos- Ravel podía quejarse si quería, pero la sonrisa que tenía nadie se la quitaba. Y lo mismo se podía decir de Le Fay.

-Habrá que ir a buscarles, Ravel-sama, Shirou-sa…- Le Fay no término de hablar, estaba sorprendida y eso se le notaba en el rostro, a su lado Ravel también se sorprendió.

Shirou se había subido al puente en un segundo, e instantes después había saltado directo al rio. Si en ese momento le hubiesen preguntado en que pensaba, Shirou simplemente habría respondido "no lo estaba haciendo". En ese momento solo quería dejar de pensar en Ouma, y en lo que este pudiera saber de él, simplemente decidió ignorarlo todo y saltar.

Segundos después su cuerpo entro al rio, hundiéndose profundamente hacia el fondo del rio.

-¡La ostia!- Issei ni siquiera lo había visto subir a la superficie y ya lo estaba flipando en colores.

-¿Shirou?- Ravel se inclinó por encima de la barandilla, extremadamente sorprendida. Le había sorprendido que Gasper saltara, dado que de Raynare y Xenovia se lo esperaba, pero no se lo habría esperado de Shirou. Le Fay también se asomó, aunque ella estaba también un poco preocupada.

-Pffffff- subir a la superficie no había sido tan fácil como en un principio Shirou había imaginado, principalmente porque el agua estaba muy fría. Pero eso poco le importo, cuando estuvo suficientemente sumergido comenzó a nadar hacia el exterior, rompiendo la superficie del agua al salir.

-¡Aquí esta!- Raynare se acercó nadando hacia él y le palmeo la espalda –Me sorprendiste Shirou-

-Bueno, admito que no lo pensé mucho- Shirou miro a los chicos antes de soltar unas risas.

-¡Más bien nada!- exclamo Issei entre carcajadas.

-Tu tampoco has pensado- le acuso Xenovia.

-Ninguno lo hemos hecho- replico Issei como defensa.

-¡Vamos!- dos chapuzones les indicaron que Le Fay y Ravel también se habían tirado al rio.

-Puajajajaja el grupo completo- Issei sonrió malignamente antes de ponerse unas gafas de sol que estaban, naturalmente, empapadas –Soy una gran influencia-

-La pregunta es si buena o mala- dijo Shirou de forma inocente.

-Nunca lo sabremos- Raynare se encogió de hombros, no muy preocupada por ese tema en particular.

-¡Tuuuuu!- Issei la miro molesto antes de salpicarla agua –Toma esa. ¡Y esa!-

Raynare se quedó quieta unos segundos antes de salpicarle también agua, después cuando vio que no tenía mucho efecto simplemente le hizo una ahogadilla.

Shirou se los quedo mirando antes de soltar una gran carcajada, de esas que te hacen doblarte y casi caer al suelo. Siguió riendo sin control hasta que Xenovia le hizo una a él. Después en cuanto salió a la superficie salpico a cuantos vio en su camino. Los demás tampoco tardaron mucho en empezar a salpicar y hacer ahogadillas.

Ellos no sabían, tampoco es que en esos momentos les importara, que mucha gente en los alrededores les estuviera mirando de forma desaprobatoria, pensando que eso era algo que no se debería hacer en público, menos a su edad. La gente normal podría no ver con buenos ojos que saltaran al rio y comenzaran a pelearse con el agua. Pero en ese momento lo único que les importaba era ver quién era ganar la guerra que habían empezado entre ellos. Simplemente estaban jugando en mitad de un rio sin importarles mucho cuan fría pudiera estar el agua ni lo que la gente pensaran de ellos.

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo, que al final he logrado colgar antes de año nuevo como queria. Debo decir que la última escena está claramente inspirada en el anime Shigatsu wa kimi uso, del cual tampoco diré mucho pues aún tengo heridas de ese anime.

Por ahora me despido y espero que la pesadilla dementor que pidió LightStarAngelical os haya gustado.

Un saludo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** No poseo ningún personaje, de ser así esto no sería un fanfic.

Si es rated M es porque puede haber algunas cosas que ofendan o hieran la sensibilidad de algún lector, así como ofender o molestar aunque eso se toma por descontado cuando DxD está involucrado, si no te gusta no leas. También habrá situaciones y personajes que actúen como parodias de anime, series o películas.

En respuesta de los reviews.

 **LightStarAngelical.** Me alegra que te gustara como acabo la pesadilla, en cuanto al edificio, es uno que salía en Fate Zero y dado que aquí no se pudo destruir en esa época lo hago yo ahora. De todos modos para quien lo uso en esa serie…

 **Genjuki.** Gracias, que tengas tú también, y el resto de los lectores, un feliz año nuevo… aunque para cuando lo publique ya haya pasado mucho tiempo de año nuevo.

 **Carlos Trujillo (Capitulo 2).** Rin ya ha aparecido en la historia, aunque por ahora solo sea como un secundario, un rol que me temo va a mantener por un tiempo más, con muy poco tiempo en pantalla. En cuanto a Saber, si te refieres a Arturia, bueno, eso es algo que solo se podrá saber leyendo.

He tardado más con este capítulo por varias razones, la principal, y no mentiré, ha sido el lanzamiento de Kingdom Hearts 3 (¡Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!). Aparte de eso también tuve que rehacer el capítulo de nuevo por que se me borro casi por completo, lo cual tampoco entiendo… pero bueno, eso me dejo cambiar algunas cosillas y mejorar otras, espero que os guste más así, dado que la idea original tampoco verá la luz ya (Y personalmente me gusta más asi)

* * *

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Estas empapado Shirou!- Shirou bajo la cabeza escuchando a Sella, sabía que habría sido mejor ir al Instituto a pasar la noche y volver mañana a casa, pero en su momento no se le había ocurrido y ahora ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

-Bueno, pasaron un par de cosas y…- no pensaba decirle que había saltado al rio desde el puente por estar pensando en el tipo contra el que había peleado esa tarde porque sabía de forma segura que conocía de su pasado. Era demasiado y no estaba del todo seguro de querer decirles nada, no cuando él tampoco sabía nada en estos momentos.

Probablemente solo los haría preocuparse, y dado que desde un principio no le había dicho a su familia nada de la magia no sabía cómo podrían reaccionar si se lo contaba. Tenía la vaga sensación de que su madre podría reaccionar despreocupadamente, pero si la conocía bien sabía que eso solo era fachada, que aunque no lo demostrara a menudo tendía a preocuparse mucho por ellos, igual que su padre. Sella y Leysritt eran una historia aparte, siendo que Leysritt siempre era relajada sin importar la situación y que por el contrario Sella siempre solía exagerar las cosas. El problema sería Illya. Ella probablemente se preocuparía muchísimo antes de decir que quería ayudarle, y eso lo diría después de hacer algo para ayudarle y cuyos resultados podían ser tanto buenos como malos.

No, por ahora sería mejor que no les dijese nada, más adelante podría intentar contárselo, pero por ahora lo mejor sería guardar silencio. Y darse una ducha. Tras salir del rio, algo que tardaron bastante en hacer, se separaron y Shirou volvió directo a casa. Sella y Leysritt ya habían cenado, y por lo que le dijeron Illya se estaba quedando en la casa de enfrente con su amiga, Miyu.

-No sabía que Illya tuviera una amiga llamada Miyu- comento subiendo las escaleras –Por otra parte no es como si conociera tan bien a todos sus amigos, eso sería extraño-

Shirou no tenía tendencia a meterse demasiado en la vida de su hermana pequeña, aunque realmente fuera únicamente por que normalmente no le hacía falta dado que ella solía contarle muchas cosas, como lo que hacía en la escuela y le hablaba acerca de sus amigos. Sin embargo nunca había mencionado a una Miyu… extraño.

- _Aunque por otra parte yo no le he hablado mucho de los chicos_ \- lo cual era, hasta cierto punto, normal. Sobre todo considerando a Issei. No quería a ese pervertido cerca de su hermana pequeña. O de Sella y Leysritt dicho sea de paso. No es que Issei le cayera mal, sorprendentemente en ese respecto era todo lo contrario por extraño que fuera. Solamente era que tenía tendencia a actuar de forma muy pervertida y eso lo agotaba.

Y sabía que lo agotaría aún más si la parte receptora de la perversión era algún familiar suyo, eso solo sería una pérdida de tiempo inútil. Si fuera menos pervertido no tendría tantos problemas con ello.

-Trace On-

Shirou proyecto un pequeño cuchillo cuando se tumbó en la cama, era un simple cuchillo de cocina sin nada extraño, pero podía proyectarlo con facilidad.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no puedo proyectar algo como un tenedor o un bolígrafo?- Era fácil para el proyectar cosas como espadas o dagas, siempre y cuando las hubiera visto antes, pero ya proyectar algo distinto le costaba muchísimo más. Tomaba como ejemplo cuando trato de proyectar un escudo que tenían en la armería del Instituto, gasto más prana de lo normal y ni siquiera le salió uno resistente, se rompió al poco tiempo -¿Está limitado a las espadas?-

Shirou no veía una forma de que una magia que solo podía proyectar espadas pudiera darle muchas alternativas en una batalla, pero lo dejo pasar, por ahora se apañaba bien.

La mañana llego rápida, y con ella un nuevo día lleno de…

-¿Sí?- Shirou abrió el teléfono y respondió. Shirou esperaba que hubiera cogido el teléfono porque con el sueño que tenía podría haber cogido un zapato y habérselo puesto contra la cara.

- _Buenos días dormilón_ \- la voz de Issei le confirmo que de hecho no se había puesto un zapato en la cara, era un buen comienzo.

-¿Issei? ¿Sabes qué hora es?-

- _Claro que no. ¿Tu?-_

Shirou parpadeo –No importa. ¿Qué sucede?-

- _No tienes ni idea de que hora es, ¿verdad?_ -

-¿Nos importa a alguno de los dos?-

Del otro lado se escuchó una carcajada – _Buena respuesta, tenemos una nueva pesadilla_ -

Shirou miro el despertador, marcaba las 7:28. Demasiado temprano para nada, sobre todo en fin de semana.

-Joder. ¿Cómo son esas pesadillas?-

- _….. Unos hijos de puta hechos de sangre_ -

-¿Sangre?- Shirou se volvió a tumbar en la cama –Que se encargue Gasper, él es un dhampir-

- _Eso sería lo normal, pero Le Fay ha dicho que dado que es una pesadilla no podría ser muy buena idea_ -

Aun a su pesar Shirou debía de mostrarse de acuerdo, al ser una pesadilla no sabrían que podría pasarle a Gasper al beber la sangre de la pesadilla -¿Dónde está?-

- _Cerca de la antigua residencia de los Tohsaka_ -

-¿La que?-

Shirou se apartó e teléfono extrañado, ¿la familia de Rin tenía una residencia en la ciudad? Bueno, pensándolo fríamente si vivían aquí era obvio que la tendrían, pero no lo había pensado mucho, y espera un momento... -¿Qué pasa con la parte de antigua?-

- _La residencia fue abandonada hace varios años, después de que tus viejos evitaran el primer intento de la cuarta guerra_ -

-Ya, eso…- a Shirou aún le extrañaba pensar en que sus padres eran magos, en algún momento debería hablar con ellos y confrontarlos, pero dado que ahora él también tenía su propia ración de secretos estaba postergándolo lo máximo posible –Me cambio y te veo en el Instituto-

- _Mejor quedamos en el puente, será más rápido. De allí iremos a buscar la pesadilla_ -

-Entendido- Shirou colgó el teléfono y se quedó tumbado en la cama –La pesadilla no podía aparecer a las 9, ¿verdad?-

Con renuencia se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, en vez del uniforme de la escuela opto por unos pantalones azules con una camiseta blanca y azul. Tras ponerse las zapatillas bajo las escaleras. Encontró a Leysritt viendo la tele y a Sella limpiando, algo tan común que ni siquiera parpadeo al verlo.

-Buenos días- Shirou dio un corto saludo y se acercó a la cocina, para hacerse una tostada.

-¿Buenos días? Es raro que estés despierto tan temprano- Sella le miro sospechosa, Shirou en fin de semana no solía levantarse antes de las nueve y hoy ni siquiera eran las ocho. Era definitivamente raro.

-He quedado con Issei para hacer un trabajo- Shirou dio una simple mentira sin pensarlo mucho, la verdad es que si había quedado con Issei y si iba a hacer un trabajo. Pensándolo fríamente no había mentido, solo no había contado exactamente que iban a hacer.

-Ya veo…- Sella le miro como si quisiera decir algo más, algo que al final hizo Leysritt.

-Te estas juntando mucho con él últimamente-

Shirou dejo la tostada en el plato y miro a quienes consideraba sus hermanas mayores, aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho directamente –Bueno, no solo con Issei, también con Gasper, Ravel, Xenovia, Raynare, Le Fay…- Shirou al final se quedó callado dado que la mirada que le dirigían no era la habitual, siendo en el caso de Sella una mirada fría, casi helada.

-¿No hay muchas chicas ahí?-

-Ya estaban ahí cuando comencé a ir con ellos- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Desde un principio él no había escogido juntarse con ellos, solo había llegado. Tampoco es como si se hubiera esforzado activamente por evitarlo.

-No nos has hablado mucho de ellos- dijo Leysritt.

Shirou agacho la cabeza –Tampoco hay mucho que decir, Issei es un pervertido, Xenovia una cabeza hueca, Gasper un hikikomori travesti, a Ravel le encanta golpearnos con su abanico y Le Fay ha leído más libros que toda nuestra familia junta. Realmente los únicos normales son Raynare... y Leo-

Sella y Leysritt le miraron sin decir nada, definitivamente no esperaban que describiera a sus nuevos amigos así, sin embargo habían notado que hablaba de ellos con cariño –Solo me gustaría que Issei no fuera tan pervertido- el chico era definitivamente la persona más pervertida que había conocido en su vida.

-Bueno, no puede ser tan malo- Shirou miro a Sella antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Eres tan joven- Leysritt se rio cuando Sella intento golpear a Shirou con una sartén. Shirou lo esquivo hábilmente y cogió la tostada metiéndosela en la boca.

-Os veo luego- Shirou abrió la puerta y en un momento la cruzo, notando el frio que hacía en la calle.

No veía a casi nadie en la calle, pero eso era normal, era muy temprano, y siendo fin de semana habría poca gente que saliera a la calle antes de las ocho. Salvo él.

-Creo que tenía una vida normal antes de conocer a Issei y los demás. Me pregunto que habrá sido de ella…- Esa vida tan tranquila y normal quedaba ya muy atrás, cuando aún no sabía lo que era luchar. Pero no estaba culpándolos o algo similar, dado que desde el primer momento fue él quien escogió pelear contra las pesadillas.

-¡Yo!- Issei le esperaba en el puente, su vestimenta era bastante informal, algo raro en él dado que era más común verlo con el uniforme de la escuela. Algo irónico viniendo de su parte cuando lo más normal era que también vistiera el uniforme de la escuela.

-¿Por dónde anda la pesadilla?-

Issei respondió en el acto –Andamos recto varias cuadras y después hacia el suroeste- Shirou asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos pues- ambos comenzaron a andar a través de las calles desiertas, con algunas conversaciones ocasionales. Eran sobre pasadas experiencias, algunas cosillas que ambos habían hechos hasta el momento, no hace falta decir que Issei tenía muchísimas más historias que Shirou, como esa vez en que…

-Espera, espera, entonces… ¿estuviste jugando roles con ese hombre Morizawa hasta la mañana?-

Issei asintió –Como Goku gane, eso tenlo por seguro, demonios, ¡Incluso como Freezer lo hice!-

-Se supone que Freezer murió en Namek- le recordó.

-¿Hay mundo paralelos no?- Shirou cabeceo, en la ciencia ficción siempre había mundos paralelos o líneas temporales alternativas.

-Bueno, en alguna línea alternativa podría haber ganado Freezer-

Issei asintió –Solo basta con que no matara a Krillin-

Shirou e Issei intercambiaron miradas y se rieron –Krillin siempre muere, el villano que no lo mata no se puede considerar como tal-

-Si se lo cargan unas diez veces no-

Shirou se quedó en silencio, haciendo un recuento mental –Me suena cuando Piccolo se lo cargo-

-Su secuaz-

Shirou acepto –Su secuaz, sí. Después en Namek contra Freezer. Cuando 17 se lo cargo, cuando Dabura lo convirtió en piedra y Bu en chocolate. Eso sin contar la muerte del futuro de Trunks-

-Si contamos los juegos Xenoverse con sus diferencias…-

-En xenoverse mejor no meternos, seria ya todo un lio-

Issei acepto eso, tampoco había que complicarse pensando en esas cosas –También me viene a la mente cuando conocí a un "tipo" que se llamaba "Mil-tan"-

-¿Mil…tan?- Shirou le miro blanco y parpadeando como un pez.

-Es peor. El tipo era más alto que tú y que yo y tenía una presencia imponente, estaba todo lleno de músculos, parecía capaz de matar a un demonio. Tenía un atuendo de lolita gótica y orejas de gato en su cabeza. Su objetivo era convertirse en una Mahou Shoujo-

-¡No en esta dimensión!- grito Shirou cruzando los brazos con un tinte verde en el rostro, agradecía mucho no haberlo conocido –Si quiere ser una Mahou Shoujo deberá ir a otra dimensión-

-Lo intento-

-¡¿Lo intento?!- grito sorprendido.

-Para eso se convirtió en mago, pero no tuvo éxito. Solo consiguió terminar sus frases con "Nyou"-

-¿Esos magos pueden volver al instituto?- pregunto Shirou con rapidez, pero Issei negó con la cabeza como si le fuera la vida en ello –Espero que no. Pero si vamos a Hellsalem's Lot por los Rating Game podríamos encontrarlos-

-¿Rating Game?- Shirou lo miro curioso, no creía que hubieran mencionado eso antes.

-Se pueden considerar los juegos olímpicos de la clave-

-Hmmm. ¿Cómo acabo todo?-

-Pase toda la noche viendo la saga de Maho Shojo Madoka Magica-

Shirou aparto la vista, él también lo había visto con Illya –Hay varias escenas tan buenas que al final es imposible no verlo toda seriamente hasta el final-

Issei asintió feliz levantando los brazos al cielo–Finalmente alguien que lo entiende-

Shirou asintió, él anime al final lo engancho, aunque no había visto ningún otro anime de ese estilo, después ya solo One Piece, Dragon Ball, Naruto y Fairy Tail. También veía, si tenía tiempo, algún anime de temporada. Últimamente no veía nada de anime.

-¡Hawaaaaa!- Ambos chicos se miraron, esa voz no era suya. La voz venia de detrás de ambos, y estaba acompañada del sonido de algo cayendo al suelo.

-¡Asia!-

Cerca de ellos había una chica joven vestida de monja que se había caído al suelo. Cerca de ella, ayudándola, había otras dos chicas, debían ser gemelas por su gran parecido. Ambas tenían cabello rubio y ojos azules, con el uniforme de una escuela femenina, aunque ellos no sabían de qué escuela era.

-Uhm… ¿Esta bien?- Shirou se acercó preocupado por la joven, tenía los brazos caídos y había caído sobre su rostro.

-No es la mejor forma de caer- comento Issei acercándose también.

Una de las chicas, la que tenía el cabello suelto cayendo por su espalda la ayudo a levantarse –Gracias- la joven le agradeció a su amiga mientras se levantaba, la joven restante se giró hacia ellos. Su cabello estaba suelto a un nivel corto y el resto lo tenía trenzado cayéndole por la espalda.

-Eso creo-

SWING

Una racha de aire frio corrió por la calle, haciendo que los presentes se estremecieran, pero tuvo otro efecto, el velo de la joven llamada Asia voló y su largo cabello rubio fue liberado.

-Uhmmm… ¿sucede algo?- Asia miro a Issei preocupada, quien según Shirou pudo notar con diversión se había quedado embobado mirándola. Tuvo que darle un codazo para espabilarlo.

-Oh… perdón… ummm- Issei balbuceo un poco antes de aclararse la garganta –Perdón-

Un silencio algo incómodo lleno la calle hasta que Shirou tosió para disiparlo -¿Estáis de viaje?-

Issei le miro con ojos vacíos, el mensaje era claro "¿En serio?"

-No, no es eso. Nos han designado a la iglesia de Fuyuki- la joven de largo cabello rubio parpadeo -¡Perdonadme! Ni siquiera me he presentado-

Issei rio –Creo que ninguno lo ha hecho. Podéis llamarme Issei-

-Yo soy Shirou-

-Mi nombre es Laeticia- la joven con cabello rubio se presentó con una sonrisa –Como ya habréis escuchado ella es Asia- la joven monja les dio una sonrisa inocente –Y ella es mi hermana mayor, Jeanne-

Esta les sonrió –Encantada-

-¿Ibais hacia la iglesia?-

Asia asintió. Issei y Shirou se miraron.

-Dirección contraria- Los ojos de Asia se cristalizaron, e Issei entro en pánico –Podemos guiaros si queréis-

-¡De verdad!- la joven sonrió de forma radiante –Todo esto debe ser gracias a dios-

Issei y Shirou no eran especialmente creyentes, de hecho nunca habían pensado por más de cinco minutos en algo como un dios. Pero tampoco iban a decir nada.

Asia tenía lágrimas fluyendo por sus ojos, aunque Laeticia intentaba tranquilizarla. Probablemente no podían distraerse mucho, no con la pesadilla suelta, pero tampoco tenían corazón para dejarlas a su aire, no si ya iban en dirección contrarias y tenían más de medio pueblo por recorrer. De esta forma el grupo de cinco se dirigió hacia la iglesia.

Por el camino aprendieron que Laeticia y su hermana Jeanne eran originarias de Francia, pero que habían venido a Japón para acompañar a Asia, quien era para ellas como una hermana pequeña, y Laeticia les dijo, sin que Asia se enterara, que realmente estaban preocupadas dado que sabían lo inocente que Asia podía llegar a ser, por lo que estaban preocupadas de que algo malo pudiera pasarle.

El uniforme que ambas hermanas vestían era de la escuela a la que solían asistir. Parecía que si bien ambas eran piadosas, en el sentido religioso, no se habían unido a la iglesia, pero si solían ir a rezar algunos días, principalmente Jeanne. Eso les permitió conocer a Asia.

Quien por alguna razón paraba cada dos por tres para curar a niños con un extraño pulso de luz verde que irradiada de sus manos.

-Ese poder…- Issei estaba algo incómodo, siendo alguien de la iglesia no se suponía que usaría magia tan a la ligera, sin embargo había curado ya a siete niños.

-Es el poder para sanar- dijo Asia –Es un poder especial que dios me dio-

Asia se veía un poco triste cuando respondió, como si algo referente a ese poder la trajera malos recuerdos. Se veía como si tuviera un pasado oscuro. Issei guardo silencio, aunque sabía que era un código místico, e Issei debía saberlo también, no parecía el mejor momento para decir que él también tenía uno.

- _Me parece más útil el de Asia_ \- Sabiendo cómo funcionaba los códigos místicos de ambos Shirou encontraba más útil el de Asia. Para él era mejor poder curar que duplicar tu fuerza o prana.

-Shirou- Issei estaba tenso, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa?- Shirou reviso sus alrededores, pero no veía nada, ni a nadie… no veía a nadie, hacía tiempo que no se cruzaban con alguna persona, o algún coche –Mierda-

En ese momento debían de ser las 8.45, no era demasiado temprano, pero si lo suficiente para empezar ya a ver movimiento, ver a algunas personas yendo a trabajar… no había nadie en las calles, y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Laeticia miraba a su alrededor confusa, sin saber que les había preocupado a ambos.

-No hay nadie…- Jeanne por su parte si estaba seria, parecía intuir que algo iba mal.

No se equivocaba.

La intersección en la que habían acabado estaba silenciosa, sin ningún ruido que pudieran oír. Estando en una ciudad era extraño. Normalmente podían escuchar algunas máquinas a lo lejos, coches y demás. Pero esta vez era todo silencioso, sin siquiera el aleteo de una mosca. No podía ser bueno.

-¿Son…?- Shirou miro a Issei interrogante, como planteándose si esto pudiera ser por las pesadillas de sangre, pero no tenía sentido, el efecto era muy drástico para ello.

-No creo…

Issei estaba pensando con rapidez, el efecto se parecía a la de una pesadilla mayor, pero en Fuyuki no debería haber ninguna. Si lo hubiera Leo se lo habría comunicado a todos, y a estas alturas ya habrían hecho algo al respecto. Tenía que ser otra cosa.

-Esto no me gusta, estate atento por si tenemos que luchar- tras susurrarle unas palabras al oído de Shirou se acercó hacia las chicas. Laeticia y Asia les miraban con algo de miedo, como si pensaran que las habían llevado hasta allí por alguna razón en especial. Jeanne por otro lado no parecía estar prestándoles atención, estaba muy atenta a lo que los rodeaba –Vale, no sé muy bien que está pasando chicas, pero creo que deberíamos apresurarnos en ir a la Iglesia-

-Sera lo mejor- Jeanne asintió de acuerdo, parecía bastante intranquila –Asia, hermana, ¿vamos?-

-Si…- Laeticia asintió y se puso de pie –Vamos, Asia-

-¡KYAAAAAAA!-

El grito de Asia los puso sobre alerta, y rápidamente se giraron hacia donde ella estaba. Nada los preparo para lo que allí estaba.

-¿Qué?- Shirou parpadeo, incapaz de creerlo. No era la primera vez que veía uno de esos, pero simplemente era imposible que estuviera ante ellos.

-¡No puede ser!- Jeanne lo miraba pálida, no sabía demasiado de esos seres, pero había visto suficientes películas para saber de ellos.

-Mierda…- Issei quería golpearse la cabeza contra un muro. ESO no debería estar aquí, no debería haber forma de que lo estuviera.

ESO tenía grandes pies de reptil con garras largas y afiladas, con un cuerpo grande y musculoso, con inmensos ojos llenos de sed de sangre y una mandíbula plagada de colmillos tan grandes y afilados que parecían capaces de destrozar metal. La inmensa bestia, de por lo menos 20 metros de alto, ante ellos era fácil de reconocer… un dinosaurio. Era como un Tiranosaurio Rex, pero mucho más grande y aterrador.

-Ah… Hy… Iiiiiiii- Asia lo miraba con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-¡GRAAAAAARR!- El Rex no había hecho todavía ningún movimiento, pero escogió ese momento para dejar salir un poderoso rugido que los hizo saltar en el acto.

-¡Corred insensatos!- Issei dio un descomunal grito antes de salir por patas. Los demás no tardaron ni medio segundo en seguirlo.

-¿No que los Rex se guían por el sonido?- Shirou no estaba seguro, pero podía recordar haber escuchado eso en algún lugar.

-¡Díselo a este!- espeto furioso esquivando una farola.

-¡Dejad de discutir!- Jeanne les grito seria, pero ni siquiera ella parecía muy inclinada a detenerse para disuadirlos de parar. Laeticia y Asia la seguían de cerca, detrás de ellos el tiranosaurio ya había comenzado a seguirlos.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Asia no dejaba de gritar, a su lado Laeticia no gritaba, pero tenía una expresión de miedo que describía muy bien como todos se sentían.

Corrieron sin descanso a través de varias calles, siempre intentando mantener la máxima distancia con el rex, algo que lograban con una simple táctica llamada, obstruir al cabrón. Siempre intentaban ir por zonas donde hubiera multitud de coches y diferentes trastos que lo retrasaran. Habían tenido éxito en cierta medida, dado que con ese coche amarillo ya iban más de media docena que este había destruido.

-Como nos hagan pagar por los destrozos de todo esto…- Issei miraba aterrado el rastro de destrucción que el rex estaba dejando a su paso–Y espera un momento, ¡Como carajos se explica esto!-

Shirou lo entendía, ya fue extraño lo de ese edificio que estaba por caerse a pedazos… probablemente no debieron jugar con las cargas pero el caso es que lo hicieron y el edificio se vino abajo. No entendía como nadie podía no saber que fueron ellos, pero era mejor así… sin embargo ahora estaban corriendo por plena ciudad siendo perseguidos por un maldito Rex, ¡No debería haber forma de que alguien no se enterara de esto!

-¡¿Os parece un buen momento para preocuparos de eso!?- Jeanne los miraba con incredulidad, pero Shirou e Issei asintieron.

-Paga tú por todo lo que hace si es que puedes- grito Issei mirándola, pero tras una breve mirada hacia atrás se puso blanco -¡Quietos!-

El grito fue tan repentino que los sorprendió, provocando que frenaran.

-¡¿Pero que pas…- Shirou miro el coche que cayo cortándoles el paso -¿Los dinosaurios pueden lanzar coches? Creía que solo Koneko podía…

-Nueva idea, luchar-

Shirou miro a Issei incrédulo -¿Quieres que luchemos con eso?-

El rex acababa de llegar, lucia tan imponente y feroz como antes.

-¡GRAAAAAARRRRR!- todos se refugiaron cuando vieron algo que desafiaba la simple lógica, algo que los dejo impresionados

-¿Los tiranosaurios rex pueden exhalar fuego?- la pregunta estaba muy justificada, dado que el que estaba frente a ambos acababa de hacerlo, un gran aliento de fuego

-El rex debe creerse un dragón o algo- Shirou no sabía cómo podía tener un dinosaurio un aliento de fuego, había leído que originalmente la idea de los dragones se basaba en estos, pero de ahí a que un rex los atacara con fuego…

-Shirou, ¡proyecta!- Issei grito como si fuera una orden, o una súplica, en la situación actual ambas opciones eran válidas.

-¡Trace On!- Shirou invoco varias espadas y las lanzó hacia el dinosaurio, con la intención de al menos distraerlo, no funciono. Pero sí que pudo sorprender a las chicas.

-¿Un aria para proyectar espadas?- Jeanne lo miro incrédula –Y ese aria en concreto… ¿¡Quién eres?!-

-¿Qué importa eso ahora? ¡Estamos perdiendo de vista el gran asunto importante!-

-¿Crees que este es un buen momento para bromear?-

Issei no respondió, recogió una espada del suelo y se preparó para enfrentar al rex.

-Tch, al menos espera que proyecte algo mejor- Shirou estaba maldiciendo en su mente de todas las formas que conocía, esa cosa lucia muy fuerte y el solo podía proyectar dos espadas que fueran más fuertes que la media -¡Trace On!-

Las dos espadas que obtuvo en la batalla con Kiba aparecieron en el aire, blandió una y la otra se la paso a Issei.

-Proyectar códigos místicos… tu eres…- Jeanne lo miraba sin dar crédito a sus ojos, estaba completamente asombrada.

Pero por desgracia quien era nunca lo supo, el rex cargo contra él y cuando lo intento detener Shirou fue arrastrado por la gran fuerza de la pesadilla delante suya. En poco tiempo su cuerpo cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas. Estaba inconsciente.

-¡¿Qué!?- Issei lo miro incrédulo comenzando a correr hacia el rex – _Shirou no es lo bastante débil como para que una pesadilla cualquiera lo deje fuera de combate de un golpe… esa cosa es fuerte…_ -

Issei recordaba bien toda la situación en el castillo Einzbern, cuando el pájaro enorme se lo llevo volando y Shirou tuvo que luchar con varias pesadillas, solo para que al final todos fueran sorprendidos por la aparición del Zu. Ese día podía haber acabado mucho peor de como acabo.

-¡Toma esto!- La espada de hielo choco con el lomo del dinosaurio, y tras unos instantes se destrozó. Los pedazos regresaron a ser prana y se disolvieron en el aire.

-¡Joder!- el rex lo golpeo con la cola azotándolo contra el suelo. Issei escupió sangre.

-¡Issei-san!- grito Asia cuando intento acercarse a él para curarlo.

-¡Detente! _Joder, siento como si me hubieran golpeado con un bate de acero_ céntrate en Shirou, yo lo distraeré, cuando tengáis oportunidad salid de aquí-

Ni Asia ni las demás parecían muy convencidas, pero al menos ella y Laeticia asintieron. Jeanne por su parte cogió la espada que se le cayó a Shirou y se colocó a su lado.

-¿Sabes manejar eso?-

-Tengo práctica-

-Practica… genial-

El rex había centrado su atención en ellos, como si los hubiera reconocido como la mayor amenaza.

-Necesitaremos algo más que… simple… práctica… para… ¡Tú puta madre! ¡Corre!-

Jeanne se detuvo confusa una décima de segundo, antes de procesar bien lo que acaba a de ocurrir. Cuando hubo terminado no dudo en salir corriendo detrás de Issei, sabiendo que el rex los perseguía a ellos.

-¡La residencia! ¡Trae refuerzos!- Issei solo podía rezar por que Shirou estuviera lo suficientemente consciente como para entender el mensaje.

-¿Refuerzos?-

-¡Si quieres nos cargamos a eso solos!-

Jeanne miro hacia atrás y vio al rex –Los refuerzos son buenos-

Issei asintió mientras Jeanne y él se perdían entre los callejones, dejando atrás a Asia, Laeticia y Shirou.

-¡One-chan!-

Laeticia y Asia miraban en shock la dirección por la que esos dos se habían ido. Eran incapaces de entender realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo. En un momento estaban caminando hacia la iglesia y después de eso estaban huyendo de un tiranosaurio. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y no sabían que pensar. Solo era seguro que Shirou si sabía que estaba pasando.

Pero este apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, incluso después de que Asia usara su código místico para curarlo.

-¿¡Que era esa cosa?! ¡¿De qué residencia hablaba!?-

Shirou miro a Laeticia, le dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza le martilleaba. Pero no era momento de andar quejándose, ahora solo podían hacer una cosa.

-Vamos al Instituto-

Ir al instituto con unos completos desconocidos no era su plan para el día, pero Shirou no podía hacer otra cosa, desde un principio no esperaba que esa cosa, esa pesadilla enorme apareciera. Ahora solo podía ir al instituto y pedir ayuda para encontrar a Issei y Jeanne antes de que el rex los convirtiera en shashimi… y eso mejor no decirlo delante de esas dos, ya estaban suficientemente aterrorizadas sin que él añadiera más leña al fuego.

Por fortuna el código místico de Asia era mejor de lo que imaginaba, no curaba el cansancio ni la fatiga, pero desde luego sus heridas ya no dolían. No demasiado, solo en un nivel en que era capaz de no pensar demasiado en ellas.

Su principal problema era que dirían los demás cuando le vieran aparecer en el instituto con Asia y Laeticia, siendo que no solo no eran magas de La Clave, sino que eran magas que ninguno había visto antes. Su único consuelo era que por conversaciones anteriores no parecían ser de la asociación o de la iglesia.

-¡Chicos bajad!-

Laeticia y Asia siguieron a Shirou en silencio, pero este tampoco avanzo demasiado antes de gritar para reunir a todo el mundo -¡Os quiero aquí YA!-

Después de esperar unos momentos la gente comenzó a bajar. La primera fue Ravel, quejándose de que estuviera dando gritos, pero en cuanto lo vio guardo silencio y corrió hacia él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

Shirou chasqueo la lengua –Eso me gustaría saber a mí. Íbamos por las pesadillas de sangre y apareció un rex-

-¡¿Un rex!?- Le Fay tropezó por las escaleras cuando escucho del rex y acabo en el suelo, eso no parecía importarla -¿Cómo que un rex?-

-Un rex enorme- confirmo Shirou girándose hacia las chicas –Ellas lo vieron, era… solo puedo describirlo como un monstruo, era más grande… y escupía fuego-

-Joder- Shirou miro a Gasper, este acababa de llegar acompañando a Xenovia –Eso son malas noticias-

-No- Shirou negó la afirmación de Gasper con aparente tranquilidad, después simplemente señalo a Laeticia -La mala noticia es que esa cosa esta persiguiendo a Issei y a su hermana mientras hablamos-

-Eso lo resuelve- Raynare se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el sótano –Nos vamos-

No hubo queja alguna, todos bajaron al sótano y subieron a unos coches algo viejos y desgastados, uno gris y el otro marron. Shirou no estaba en la mejor condición para manejar un vehículo, por lo que se subió al asiento del copiloto y le dejo el volante a Laeticia. Esta y Asia no habían consentido que se las dejara en tierra, habían insistido una y otra vez hasta que Ravel les dijo a gritos que se callaran y subieran con Shirou. Pero este no podía conducir, principalmente por el daño recibido por el rex. Por ello al final quien condujo fue Laeticia.

No era algo que Shirou había planeado, o algo que hubiera buscado activamente, simplemente paso y ya está. Shirou solo lo acepto siguiendo la corriente, por eso no tuvo ningún reparo en decirla que siguiera al coche de Raynare por el camino. Laeticia no replico, siguió obedientemente la petición de Shirou.

Así en poco tiempo todos estaban en la carretera, en dos coches que avanzaban por las calles de Fuyuki a toda velocidad sin hacer caso de las leyes viales. Como era que aún no los habían detenido Shirou no lo sabía, pero no iba a quejarse por ello.

-¿Cuánto queda para que lleguemos?-

Shirou escucho estática al otro lado del móvil unos segundos antes de que la voz de Le Fay le respondiera.

- _Estamos a pocos minutos_ -

-Y aun no hay ninguna pista de ellos… o del rex-

Shirou se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar un improperio. Ya deberían haber tenido alguna pista de ellos, sin embargo no había ningún rastro de los dos.

-Vamos a la residencia de los Tohsaka, será un buen lugar donde empezar a buscar-

- _Es una idea_ -

Las dos furgonetas siguieron su curso acercándose a una zona de Fuyuki algo despoblada, con grandes árboles. Ambos coches se detuvieron ante una gran mansión de aspecto antiguo, algo desgastada. Tenía varias enredaderas creciendo por la fachada y los laterales estaban desgastados. No había ninguna parte que estuviese derruida o dañada, pero se notaba con una simple mirada que la mansión llevaba abandonada un tiempo.

-¿Creéis que podrían estar aquí?-

Ravel miro a Laeticia, pero no tuvo oportunidad de contestar, un atronador rugido se le adelanto. Este provenía del interior de la mansión, y no se oía demasiado lejos.

-Eso significa sí- Raynare abrió el maletero del coche y saco una escopeta. Cogió una pistola y se la lanzo a Shirou. Este la atrapo.

-No me gustan estas cosas-

-Pues tu padre es famoso por usarlas-

Shirou dejó caer la cabeza, vale que Xenovia tenía razón, pero tampoco había razón para decirlo así.

-¿Eh?- Asia miro a Shirou, eso no debía haberle sonado muy bien.

-Larga historia-

-¡Idiotaaaaaaaaaaaas!-

El grito de Issei sonó por todo el jardín. Este y Jeanne venían corriendo hacia ellos con dificultad -¡Un arma! ¡Lanzad un arma!-

-¡Como una? ¡Dos!-

El muro detrás de los dos reventó con una inmensa columna de fuego. El rex quería saludar.

-¡Joder!- Gasper retrocedió cuando el dinosaurio estuvo a plena vista –Debimos pensar más esto-

-¿Te parece que ahora hay tiempo de pensarlo?- Raynare sujeto con fuerza una larga lanza, por como la manejaba no debía ser demasiado pesada.

-¡Mieeeedaaaaa!- Issei llego hasta ellos y tras casi saltar al maletero cogió un arma para él y otra se la lanzo a Jeanne.

-¡Fuego!- Le Fay grito antes de apretar el gatillo de su arma y disparar al rex. Los demás no dudaron en seguir su ejemplo y dispararlo.

Pero aunque el rex recibía muchos disparos no parecían hacerle nada, como si ni siquiera pudiera sentirlos. Eso no lo detuvo, seguía acercándose a ellos, cargando ahora a toda velocidad.

-Maldito monstruo- Issei no dejaba de disparar, sin embargo eso no parecía estar teniendo ningún efecto, simplemente parecía enfadarlo más.

-¡RGHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el rex se abalanzo sobre ellos, obligándolos a dejar de disparar y separarse.

Shirou dio un gran salto hacia un lateral y cayo a varios metros de donde el rex estaba. Fue entonces cuando vio que Asia no se había movido, probablemente paralizada por el miedo.

-¡Asia!- Jeanne grito para advertirla, pero ahora que el rex se había fijado en ella era poco probable que llegara a ella a tiempo.

Pero Issei si podía llegar a tiempo.

-Horyaaaaa- en una rápida carrera Issei cargo a Asia como un saco de patatas y se alejó del rex antes de que este dividiera a la monja en dos.

-¡Ahora veras!- Ravel incendio su cuerpo preparada para pelear cuando vio algo, algo rojo y enorme abalanzarse contra el rex.

Parecía ser una especie de gárgola, una inmensa de color rojo, casi tan alta como el propio rex. Todo su cuerpo brillaba de rojo, y no tardaron demasiado en ver por qué. No era un cuerpo de color rojo, era sangre. Un gran cuerpo hecho enteramente de sangre. La gárgola tenía unos brillantes ojos verdes, y en ambas alas había esferas verdes que brillaban. En un solo instante estaba girando por todas partes sobre ellos antes de lanzarse en picada contra el rex.

Este recibió el ataque de lleno y retrocedió varios metros, creando grandes surcos en el suelo. Cuando se detuvo lanzo un mordisco contra la gárgola, pero esta floto alejándose de él. El rex exhalo una bocanada de fuego sin dejarla escapar, una que la dio de lleno.

Cuando la gárgola cayo el rex se abalanzo y la mordió en el cuello, pero esta se alzó en el aire girando varias veces sobre sí misma, con el rex aflojando su mandíbula como consecuencia de la velocidad y de perder su principal punto de apoyo; el suelo.

-¿Va a… ¡Apartaos!- el cuerpo del rex salió disparado hacia ellos, sin darles casi tiempo a esquivarlo. Cuando este cayo estuvo cerca de aplastar a Le Fay, pero esta fue capaz de esquivarlo por pocos centímetros.

El rex se levantó gruñendo, pero la gárgola ya estaba girando en el cielo una vez más, preparándose para lazarse contra él. El grupo se alejó lo más que pudo de ambos monstruos, completamente sorprendidos por el rápido giro de los acontecimientos.

-¿Es normal que las pesadillas peleen entre ellas?- Shirou grito mientras corría, queriendo alejarse de eso cuanto antes pudiera.

-Y yo que sé. Lo más parecido a esta situación que se es cuando el Zu se tragó a Pennywise- Raynare tampoco estaba segura de la respuesta a esa pregunta, no había muchos registros de las pesadillas. Con lo raro que era que antes se escapara una no había ninguna razón para investigar en profundidad acerca de su comportamiento.

-Eso nos conviene sabéis-

Shirou y Raynare miraron a Xenovia como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-¿Que parte de esta situación nos conviene?- grito Ravel intentando ser oída por sobre el escándalo que crecía momento a momento.

-Si se matan entre ellos será más fácil-

Nadie replico. Era cierto que si ambas se mataban entre ellas podrían recoger los libros sin grandes problemas, pero viendo como ambas peleaban no podían siquiera imaginar cual ganaría.

El rex cargaba contra la gárgola, intentando tirarla al suelo para atacar con toda su fuerza, pero la gárgola solo giraba alejándose de él, y cuando se lanzaba ambos chocaban con mucha fuerza.

Ninguno de los dos colosos retrocedía, ambos chocando con un equilibrio perfecto, hasta que el rex abrió la boca y escupió fuego. Eso rompió el balance y le permitió tomar el control.

De un rápido movimiento mordió una de las alas de la gárgola y la arrojó al suelo. Después la piso con toda su fuerza varias veces.

Pero la Gárgola no solo iba a quedarse ahí para recibir todos los ataques, en un momento uso sus largos brazos para agarrar una de las patas del rex y tirar con fuerza, provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio y callera.

La gárgola aprovecho el momento para tomar distancia y reemprender su ataque, girando a toda velocidad por todo el lugar. El rex se alzó una vez más, soltando un inmenso rugido.

-Mierda- Jeanne estaba sudando, ¿tenían que pelear contra el que ganara? No era una buena perspectiva.

-Ni que lo digas- Raynare miraba a los dos con una expresión agria –Seria lo mejor si se matan entre ellos-

Ambos contendientes seguían peleando como si no los hubieran oído, inmersos en la tarea que tenían delante, aplastar a su enemigo. El rex era más fuerte y tenía un mayor repertorio de ataques, pero la gárgola podía volar, y eso era una ventaja que costaba superar.

Pero el rex no retrocedía, seguía atacando con la mandíbula, con la cola. Seguía rugiendo y exhalando fuego siempre que podía. Finalmente eso pareció dar resultados cuando la gárgola se inflo y reventó. Eso habría dado resultados positivos si no se hubiera divido en dos gárgolas más pequeñas. Ninguna era ni de lejos tan grande como la original, pero ahora era un dos contra uno.

Shirou solo podía mirar en silencio la escena que tenía ante sus ojos. Parecía algo sacado de una película de ciencia ficción, un dinosaurio contra un monstruo, parecía algo que solo podía ver en una película de clase B. Pero la escena ante sus ojos no era una ilusión, era algo que estaba pasando.

Incluso podía escuchar la canción de esa película, la canción de Jurassic Park sonando. A todo volumen mientras el rex luchaba.

Este parecía perder fuelle. Ahora eran dos enemigos a los que tenía que destrozar, unos enemigos que no dejaban de moverse a su alrededor y cargar cada pocos segundos, dejando profundas heridas en su carne.

-El rex va a perder- Raynare chasqueo la lengua, si el rex ganaba pero se debilitaba mucho sería una buena señal, pero si solo lo mataban aquí no les serviría de mucho, no cuando las gárgolas no aprecian muy heridas.

-Apoyémoslo- propuso Shirou –Si atacamos a las gárgolas a distancia, dejando que lo hieran después será más fácil ganar-

Los demás parecían contemplar la opción, era una buena idea, una algo cruel si lo pensabas fríamente, pero considerando las opciones que tenían era lo mejor que podían hacer.

-Vale, hagámoslo- Ravel se adelantó, en un momento en que la música estaba sonando a toda potencia -¡Y apaga esa cosa Issei!-

Este la miro –Aguafiestas- de un movimiento detuvo la reproducción de la canción.

-¿Por qué demonios le has puesto banda sonora a la escena?- Shirou no podía entender cómo podía estar tan relajado como para poner la canción.

-Un rex peleando y rugiendo- dijo Issei –Parecía adecuado-

Shirou no contesto, cogió la pistola y disparo contra las gárgolas.

Casi todos sus tiros fallaron, pero muchos otros acertaron. Con el tiempo una de las gárgolas cayó al suelo convertida en piedra.

-¡GRAAAAAARR!- el rex libero un rugido más fuerte que los anteriores antes de pisar la estatua, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. La otra gárgola se abalanzo contra él, pero con una bocanada de fuego la convirtió en piedra y la aplasto en un instante. No había ningún atisbo de un libro, solo la arena del suelo.

-¡Tenemos un ganador!- grito Gasper.

-Y ahora es nuestro momento- Xenovia ignoro la Excalibur que tenía en el coche y saco a Durandal.

El rex se los quedo mirando, dispuesto a matarlos en un instante, apunto de abalanzarse sobre ellos. El silencio fue roto cuando el rex cargo contra ellos, pero una simple esfera de luz blanca choco con el rodeándolo y deteniéndolo en seco. Cuando la luz se disipo no quedaba nada del rex, salvo un simple cuaderno antiguo tirado en el suelo.

-¿Qué?-

Las reacciones eran dispares, Shirou se asustó mucho, pero los demás parecieron relajarse.

-Gfa- Issei soltó un grito feliz viendo a la mujer que se acercaba a la zona, estaba acompañada de una agente de policía con cabello azul.

-White-sama- Le Fay se relajó mucho al verla, la presencia de la policía no parecía alterarla mucho.

La mujer tenía unos grandes ojos verdes y una expresión amable mientras se acercaba a ellos. Su atuendo era un simple vestido de una pieza de color blanco.

-La situación aquí no parece tan mala- la agente examino la mansión, tenía un inmenso agujero en uno de los muros, como si algo hubiera salido de dentro. Que lo había hecho –Realmente ha sido una gran fuga de gas-

-¿Fuga de gas?- Shirou lo repitió sin darse cuenta, pero no entendía de qué estaba hablando.

-Sí, fuga de gas- la agente asintió sin darle importancia –Es la tapadera estándar-

Después de eso Shirou ya sí que no supo cómo contestar.

-Por ahora sería mejor si os marcháis, si llega la unidad y os encuentra aquí os harán muchas preguntas-

-Sera lo mejor- White asintió de acuerdo y los miro -¿Habéis venido en coches?-

-Yep- Issei asintió.

-Entonces cogedlos, nos vemos en el instituto-

White los despidió con una sonrisa alegre. Shirou aún se preguntaba exactamente qué estaba pasando, pero simplemente camino detrás de los demás cuando estos se pusieron en marcha.

-Lo siento, Asia, Laeticia, Jeanne, pero por ahora tendréis que acompañarnos-

Issei las miraba incomodo, y Shirou lo entendía, no se habrían visto envueltas en todo esto si ellos no se las hubieran encontrado. Jeanne agito la cabeza.

-No te preocupes- se subieron a los coches, Jeanne e Issei fueron con Shirou, y regresaron al instituto.

* * *

-Bueno, supongo que tendréis varias preguntas- cuando llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue ir directo al comedor, allí los esperaba White.

-Unas pocas- respondió Shirou.

-Tu eres el nuevo, ¿no?- Shirou asintió, suponía que si esta White era la White casada con Leo era normal que lo supiera –Entonces permíteme presentarme. Soy Mary Watch, pero podéis llamarme White-

Eso lo confirmaba, era la esposa de Leo.

-Soy la directora del Instituto de Fuyuki-

Espera, ¿qué? Shirou la miro incrédulo, ¡eso no lo sabía!

-¿Y vosotras sois?-

Ahora toda la atención estaba centrada en Asia, Jeanne y Laeticia.

-Cierto, nunca llegasteis a contárnoslo-

Issei y Shirou se miraron, no había habido muchas oportunidades de hablar, todo había ocurrido muy rápido.

-Asia es una monja que fue asignada a la iglesia, las conocimos esta mañana…-

-… Iban a la iglesia, pero estaban lleno en dirección contraria, por lo que decidimos acompañarlas…-

-… estábamos a mitad de camino cuando apareció el rex-

-Ya veo- White asintió a la explicación –Entonces, chicas, ¿Por qué no os unís?-

-¿Hu?-

Nueve voces incrédulas surgieron al mismo tiempo.

-Espera, espera, ¿eso está bien?-

White fijo su atención en Shirou -¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?-

-Ehhhh…

-¿Sois magos de La Torre del Reloj?-

¿La Torre del Reloj? Shirou miro a los demás pidiendo una explicación.

-No estamos con la asociación, Ruler-

-¿Ruler? Pero te llamas Jeanne, ¿no?-

Jeanne asintió a la pregunta de Shirou –Me llamo Jeanne, sí. Ruler era la clase de Servant que era durante la cuarta guerra del grial-

-¿Servant?- esta vez Shirou no fue el único sorprendido. De hecho los únicos que no se sorprendieron con la declaración fueron White y Laeticia.

-Pero si eres un Servant debiste desaparecer cuando la guerra acabo-

Jeanne negó con la cabeza –Eso iría en contra del deseo que Sieg pidió al grial-

-¿Deseo?-

Jeanne bajo la cabeza, en ese momento realmente parecía abatida –Sieg pidió que la servant de clase Ruler, Jeanne d'arc y el servant de clase Rider, Astolfo, tuvieran una segunda oportunidad-

-¿Sieg?-

-El ganador de la cuarta guerra del grial- respondió White –Y uno de los masters que no sobrevivieron a la guerra-

-¿Gano? ¿Pero no sobrevivió?-

Jeanne asintió sin decir nada –Si no sois de la asociación, y asumo que no sois de la iglesia, ¿Quiénes sois?-

-¿Recuerdas la facción enemiga de la cuarta guerra?- Jeanne asintió con una mirada de sospecha –Somos de esa facción-

Jeanne se quedó callada un momento –No parecéis tan… radicales como ellos-

-Eran los radicales de la facción- respondió White –Los demás somos más normales-

Jeanne parecía estarlo considerando cuando se giró hacia su hermana y Asia -¿Qué opináis?-

-¿¡Hyyy!?- Asia salto cuando Jeanne le pregunto. Esta suspiro.

-Sé que ahora mismo todo es muy confuso Asia, pero me temo que tienes que decidir-

Asia no estaba mirándola, su mirada vagaba por la sala, sin fijarse en una cierta persona. La misma persona que se acercó a ella.

-Asia…- Raynare espero a que Asia la mirara, estaba asustada y todos podían notarlo –Lo que pasó… yo… Lo siento. Sé que eso es ahora lo último que querrás escuchar, pero de verdad lo siento. Sé que es posible que a mí no puedas perdonarme, pero no dejes que eso influya. Issei, Ravel, Le Fay… todos son buenas personas, eso te lo prometo-

Asia la miro, estaba muy indecisa, pero una simple sonrisa de Issei fue suficiente para hacerla dar un paso adelante.

-Vale-

Fue apenas un susurro, pero suficiente para que todos pudieran escucharlo.

-Eso lo resuelve- White no sonreía tanto como antes, estaba algo decaída –Bienvenidas-

Jeanne y Laeticia asintieron, ambas sin quitarle la vista de encima a Raynare.

-Con eso resuelto, ¡vamos a comer!-

-¿Comer?-

White parpadeo -¿Sabéis que son casi las 5?-

-¿¡Queeeeee?!- esas eran noticias novedosas, demasiado novedosas para el gusto de Shirou.

-Si hace nada eran las 9- Shirou rápidamente saco su móvil. El alma se le cayó a los pies cuando vio la pantalla.

9 Llamadas perdidas. 12 Mensajes.

-¡Sella me va a matar! _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda ¿La llamo?_ -

-Se lo que piensas colega- Issei le paso un brazo por los hombros –No lo hagas. Tu solo mándale un mensaje diciendo que tenías el móvil en silencio y no te diste cuenta de la hora-

-Eso la cabreara aún más- dijo Shirou.

-Entonces la solución es fácil- Issei le quito el móvil de un tirón. Shirou fue a replicar cuando Raynare le metió una tostada en la boca a presión.

-Caugh, caugh- Shirou se golpeó el pecho para poder tragar la tostada, cuando lo consiguió vio que Ravel le tendía u paquete con un par de sándwich, a su lado Issei le tendía el móvil.

-Date prisa, suena molesta-

Shirou soltó un par de gritos y salió corriendo por la puerta a toda velocidad sin llegar a despedirse de nadie.

White los miro curiosa -¿No vas a decirle que te has disculpado diciendo que la culpa ha sido tuya?-

Issei solo miro la pantalla de su teléfono, se había enviado un mensaje a un nuevo contacto –Bah-

Shirou recorrió a toda prisa las calles de Fuyuki, sin dejar de correr en ningún momento, aun cuando había estado cerca de caer en varias ocasiones. Cuando vislumbro su casa entro por la puerta a toda velocidad, con un grito de "Tadaima"

-Yooo Shirou- Leysritt estaba en el sofá, como siempre, y Sella estaba regañándola, como siempre. Cuando entro en la sala ambas centraron su atención en él.

-Si no ibas a venir a comer pudiste decirlo, te esperamos- Shirou se rasco la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero al final tardamos más de lo que pensábamos. No tuve oportunidad de decirlo antes- Shirou examino bien la situación, Sella no parecía estar tan enfadada como creía, raro –Ahora si no os importa voy a echarme un poco, estoy realmente cansado- Shirou se despidió de Sella y Leysritt agitando la mano y subió las escaleras, estaba tan cansado que una pequeña siesta le podría venir bien, solo serían unos pocos minutos. Y si eso le permitía salir de ahí con vida...

* * *

Eran casi las 21.20 cuando Shirou abrió los ojos.

-Whaaaaaaaaaa- incluso tras un largo descanso Shirou aún se sentía cansado de esa mañana, entre el Rex, las gárgolas y después conocer a la esposa de Leo y la conversación con Jeanne y las demás había sido una mañana muy agitada, no le extrañaba que se hubiera quedado dormido hasta tan tarde, solo iba a echar una cabezadita pero al final acabo así.

Tras rascarse perezosamente la cabeza reviso el móvil por si tenía algún mensaje o llamada, pero no parecía que Issei o los demás hubieran intentado contactarle. Eso significaba que tenía algo de tiempo libre antes de cenar.

-¡Hola, Onii-chan!- al poco de salir de su habitación fue recibido por la brillante sonrisa de su hermana pequeña. Shirou no pudo contener una sonrisa al verla.

-Hola, Illya- la joven solo sonrió aún más cuando lo escucho, tan radiante que Shirou aparto la mirada.

- _Como se compre una pasta de dientes especial algún día me dejara ciego_ -

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?- Shirou parpadeo confuso, ¿trabajo?

-Eh….- Shirou exprimió su cerebro en busca de cualquier pista que le sacara del apuro, pero ahora mismo no podía pensar en nada.

-Sella dijo que habías quedado con Issei-san para hacer un trabajo de clase- las palabras de Illya fueron como un salvavidas al que Shirou se aferró con fuerza.

-¡Haaaa, cierto, cierto! Lo terminamos, aunque nos tardamos tanto que al final acabamos comiendo a las cinco-

-¿Ehhh?- Illya lo miraba preocupada, no parecía que escuchar que su hermano mayor había comido a las cinco le hubiera gustado mucho.

-Bueno, no voy a quejarme- Shirou bajo un par de escalones más, llegando al primer piso –Si incluso conocí a la esposa de Leo- aunque tampoco hubiera hablado con ella por más de cinco minutos.

Cuando se acercó a la cocina descubrió que Sella no estaba ahí, y tampoco había rastro de Leysritt, eso era extraño.

-Oye Illya, ¿sabes dónde están?- Illya inclino un poco la cabeza, pensando.

-Creo que Sella iba a ducharse, pero no sé dónde está Leysritt-

Como si hablar de ella Leysritt la hubiera invocado, escucharon su voz viniendo desde el cuarto de baño

-Sella, ¿aumentaste de peso?-

-¡Wya!-

Shirou se detuvo a medio camino. ¿Qué había dicho Leysritt?

Illya salió corriendo al baño. Shirou la siguió lentamente, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-¿Sella, aumentaste de peso?-

Illya había llegado antes que él, pero Shirou también se asomó al baño –Sella, ¿has aumentado de… ¡Guha!-

Shirou perdió el aire de los pulmones cuando su cabeza fue estampada contra la pared por el pie de Sella. Debía tener más fuerza de la que Shirou recordaba, dado que cuando impacto creo una telaraña de grietas en la pared, antes de caer al suelo.

-¡¿Oh, Onii-chan, estas bien!?- Illya se agacho al segundo a su lado, demasiado preocupada para hacer algo más.

-Oye Shirou, ¿estas vivo?- Leysritt no lucia nada preocupada, en su caso decidió picarle con un dedo para ver si conseguía alguna reacción.

Shirou no respondió a ninguna de las dos, estaba inconsciente, noqueado por la patada de Sella.

* * *

 _-¡Onee-chan!- un pequeño niño corría por un inmenso jardín. ¿Su destino? Una hermosa joven de largo cabello que estaba parada balanceando un par de espadas cortas -¡_ Onee-chan!-_

 _La joven se giró hacia el niño pequeño con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, pero sus rasgos eran confusos, estaban difuminados, como si la viera a través de un cristal opaco -Luca ¿Has terminado tus ejercicios?-_

 _-Hai- la respuesta enérgica le saco una sonrisa cariñosa a la joven, quien se agacho a su altura para despeinarlo._

 _-Eso es un gran trabajo Luca, vamos a buscar a _ para cenar-_

 _El niño sonrió alegremente antes de asentir con la cabeza._

 _Ambos salieron del jardín, con la jovencita enfundando las dos espadas en unas vainas que tenía a ambos lados de su cintura. Tras esto cogió la mano del niño y recorrió un largo pasillo hasta que alcanzaron una puerta en concreto._

 _-¡Nee-chan!- el joven la abrió con emoción y entro en su interior, allí los aguardaba una segunda niña, de la misma edad que el pequeño, sentada en una silla frente a un escritorio. Al igual que con la joven era incapaz de ver bien sus rasgos_

 _-Luca Nii-chan- la niña sonrió antes de levantarse para unirse a ambos. Con su incorporación los tres caminaron en una dirección que parecían conocer._

* * *

Shirou se levantó de un golpe, demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo, ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Qué era lo que había visto? ¿Qué significaba eso?

- _¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Luca?_ \- ese era el nombre que ese individuo, Ouma, utilizo cuando se encontraron,

-…han- ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

-…rou- ¿Acaso acaba de recordar algo de su pasado?

-Shi…- ¿Eso era siquiera posible?

-¡¿Onii-chan!?- Illya le miraba preocupada, Shirou detuvo sus pensamientos lo mejor que pudo, pero aún estaba confundido y distraído, aun sin poder apartar ese sueño de su mente -¿Estas bien, onii-chan?-

- _Esa mirada…_ \- Illya estaba preocupada, y no solo ella, antes Sella le había golpeado sin dudarlo, pero ahora lo miraba preocupada, igual que Leysritt. Debía tener muy mal aspecto para que le miraran así.

-Ha sido un buen golpe Sella- Shirou intento desviar la atención de todos dando una pobre excusa, pero era obvio que no se la habían tragado.

Illya y Leysritt estuvieron atentas a él mientras Sella hacia la cena, algo que le dificulto mucho intentar recordar cualquier detalle importante del sueño. No podía recordar bien lo que había visto, no recordaba las caras de los que aparecían en el sueño. Ni siquiera podía recordar bien donde tenía lugar el sueño.

Para distraer la mente Shirou intento decirle que él hacía la cena, pero Sella le amenazo con un cuchillo jamonero y Shirou desistió. Cuando el momento de la cena todos se sentaron a la mesa, con una extraña atmosfera. Shirou tenía un mal presentimiento, uno que demostró ser cierto cuando vio los platos. La comida era simple, más simple que nada que hubiera visto antes en casa. Era un pescado, uno raquítico, apenas tenía algo que llevarse a la boca. Al lado de este algunos boles con arroz y verdura.

Shirou sabía, sobre todo después de lo que le habían contado, que era mala idea preguntar. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Estooo, Sella-sama, ¿qué es esta comida tan sencilla?- esperaba que la forma de hablar de Le Fay le ahorrara algunos problemas, no quería volver a quedarse inconsciente, no después de lo que había soñado.

-Es comida vegetariana. Tiene muchos nutrientes- Shirou e Illya se miraron indecisos.

- _¿La comida vegetariana incluye pescado?-_ Shirou no estaba muy seguro de si lo que tenía ante él era verdaderamente comida vegetariana o no, solo tenía algo claro – _A partir de ahora, como en el Instituto hasta que se termine esta dieta_ -

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo, originalmente había planes para varias pesadillas, no solo el rex y la gárgola peleando entre ellos, pero al final imagino que ha salido una buena escena.

Espero que la intervención de la Blood-goyle os haya gustado, aunque puedo haber exagerado con el tamaño, haciéndola tan grande como el rex, pero bueno, me gusta como ha quedado, y espero que a vosotros también.

La idea original para el rex era un monstruo llamado Zamarrajo, un enemigo del FFXV, pero al final me decante por este, una idea que he sacado de una novela ligera.

También aprovecho a decir que la escena de la batalla de Shirou contra Kiba del capítulo 11 la he vuelto a escribir, para intentar darle mayor calidad. Por si alguien quiere revisarla.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** No poseo ningún personaje, de ser así esto no sería un fanfic.

Si es rated M es porque puede haber algunas cosas que ofendan o hieran la sensibilidad de algún lector, así como ofender o molestar aunque eso se toma por descontado cuando DxD está involucrado, si no te gusta no leas. También habrá situaciones y personajes que actúen como parodias de anime, series o películas.

 **Nota.** Hay un pequeño anuncio que debí escribir en el capítulo anterior, y se me olvido. A partir de este capítulo ya profundizare más en la historia de DXD (la parte que tengo planeada al menos), dejando en secundario la trama de las pesadillas, por lo que si alguien quiere ver alguna pesadilla que lo diga ahora, dado que en pocos capítulos ya no habrá ocasión.

En respuesta de los reviews.

 **Genjuki.** ¿FGO? Comencé a jugar a principios de marzo… cuando pude conseguir un móvil que lo soportaba. Antes de eso nada, aunque me hubiera gustado.

 **javisoad2000.** Me alegra que te gustara el Fic. Desde un principio me incline por Kaleid porque ahí no contaba con ninguna guerra del grial en la que Shirou debiera participar, eso me dejaría margen para explayarme como quiera. Cosa que estoy haciendo. La 4 guerra fue en esencia similar a la de Apocrypha, 7 masters en 2 bandos. Pero aparte de eso y algunos desarrollos en común la guerra en mi fic es muy diferente, algo que ya se explorara con profundidad más adelante. En cuanto a Zero, a estas alturas simplemente no ha ocurrido.

 **LostNeko120.** Me alegra que te gustara la escena de White, solo espero que las demás también te gusten, en especial en las que sale con Leo. La pesadilla del cap anterior se la debo a las novelas de Tate no Yuusha, el rex era justo lo que buscaba para el enfrentamiento con la gárgola. Poner a Miyu como su hermana, si he entendido bien, es algo que no voy a hacer. Miyu ya tiene a su Shirou, y es una historia que sinceramente me gusta, una que no tengo planes para cambiar. La escena sí que es de la ova, tengo planeado aprovechar todo el material original de la serie que pueda.

* * *

-¡Que viene! ¡Que viene!- Issei se asomó por la ventanilla trasera del coche de policía, notando con facilidad al inmenso ser que los perseguía -¡Acelera!-

Pero aunque la orden era de acelerar, pronto todos los ocupantes del vehículo pudieron notar como este en vez de ir a mayor velocidad comenzaba a frenar.

En ese momento hubo dos reacciones básicas. Ambas se podían reflejar bien en las expresiones y movimientos de los ocupantes de los asientos traseros: confusión y enfado. Como si quiera explicar esa situación del asiento delantero llego la voz de Le Fay.

-¡Hay un semáforo!-

En el asiento trasero derecho Shirou abrió los ojos como platos, claramente enfadado. Se levantó como pudo y se apoyó en el asiento del conductor -Fay, vamos en un coche de policía robado con una prostituta muerta en el maletero y una agente desmayada que esta supuestamente secuestrada. Aparte de ello, por si todo eso no fuera suficiente, nos está persiguiendo una maldita cabra mutante y una asesina en serie con complejo de personalidad múltiple, ¿TE PARECE BUENA IDEA PARAR EN UN SEMAFORO?-

Le Fay soltó un grito de disculpa y piso el acelerador. El coche volvió a ponerse en marcha cuando el inmenso monstruo arroyo varios coches y siguió persiguiéndolos.

-¡¿Hacéis esto a menudo!?- Jeanne les pregunto con voz incrédula, estaba sentada detrás, en medio de Shirou e Issei… y nada de lo que había ocurrido en las últimas tres horas tenía sentido para ella.

-Este día es más movidito de lo usual- respondió Issei observando a la policía de cabello azul desmayada en el asiento del copiloto –Ni siquiera entiendo realmente como comenzó todo este día-

-Yo sí, ¡La maldita dieta de Sella!- Shirou estaba muy cabreado, con toda la situación necesitaban culpables, y la razón de que esa mañana hubiera ido hambriento al Instituto era claramente Sella. Anoche juro poner a la familia a dieta, y aunque normalmente haría cualquier cosa que su hermana mayor dijera, esta vez estaba completamente en contra. ¡Un vaso de leche y tres malditas galletas de desayuno! ¡Cómo iba a aguantar todo el día solo con eso!

-¡No recuerdo que eso apareciera por una dieta!- espeto Jeanne.

-Sí que lo hizo para mí. Desde un principio yo no estaría aquí si Sella no nos hubiera puesto a dieta. _Y tampoco habría tenido aquel sueño_ \- No sabía con exactitud porque no les había hablado de él, pero aun no había mencionado ni una palabra. Aunque el sueño vino antes de la cena, cuando Sella hizo un rol de dragon ball con su cabeza y la pared.

Desde luego su actuación era merecedora de un óscar, estuvo un buen tiempo inconsciente. Fue entonces cuando le asalto ese sueño. Si era solo un sueño o un recuerdo era algo que aún se le escapaba por completo. Pero con lo que tenían detrás de ellos, y quien los estaba acechando, no pensaba pararse a pensar mucho en ello.

La cabra era, en realidad, una buena noticia. Así al menos no estarían a solas con ella. O él. O lo que fuera. Si solo esta pudiera ser reducida por la cabra y pudieran derribarla con facilidad este seria, de hecho, un buen día.

-Yo solo quiero saber cómo es posible que Jack este aquí- la voz de Jeanne los devolvió a la realidad. Para su desgracia era mejor la fantasía.

Al menos en ella no eran perseguidos por Jack el destripador. O Jack the Ripper, que es como la había llamado Jeanne.

Aparentemente era una chica. Era algo que les encantaría saber en una circunstancia en que dicha chica no estuviese acechándolos con intenciones homicidas.

-Es una pesadilla- Issei se estrujaba los sesos intentando pensar en algo que pudiera salvarles el trasero sin acabar destripados. O atravesados por un gran cuerno. Ambas opciones no eran buenas maneras de morir.

-Es un servant- les recordó Jeanne –¿Una pesadilla puede ser un servant?-

-De ser un servant no podríamos huir en un coche de policía. Y esa cabra ya estaría muerta-

Jeanne tuvo que darle la razón a Issei. Jack no había mostrado tanto poder como en la cuarta guerra. También era cierto que no había habido tiempo físico para que lo hiciera.

Su encuentro con ella había sido muy corto. Jack había sido alguien que fácilmente podrían haber pasado por alto. Salvo por dos importantes razones. La primera era la forma de vestir, una forma no adecuada para una niña, y según Shirou no para una mujer. La segunda era que Jeanne la había reconocido.

Esas pruebas normalmente serían suficientes, pero el que Jack estuviese agachada con un cuchillo al lado de una mujer muerta les termino de convencer de que ella no era alguien normal.

De ahí fue solo huir hasta que se encontraron con la cabra gigante. Tras dejarla atrás de alguna forma se encontraron con la poli que vieron cuando el incidente en la residencia Tohsaka. Esta estaba metiendo un cadáver en el maletero del coche de policía. Algo sobre lo que ellos no querían preguntar. Resulto que ese cadáver era una prostituta a la que Jack había matado. Y después la arranco el corazón.

Ninguno quería saber qué hacía con ellos, pero eso no detuvo a Jeanne de decírselo.

Luego la cabra gigante volvió al foco de atención y antes de lidiar con ella Jack apareció atacando a la poli. En ese momento lo único que se les ocurrió fue que Le Fay saltara al volante y los demás subieran detrás.

La cosa podría haber acabado ahí, pero después Issei declaro por la radio que había una "Cabra mutante sobrealimentada" y una "Asesina infantil con complejo de personalidad múltiple extremo". Eso fue antes de exigir que se creara un código para ambos. Por ello los agentes llegaron a la conclusión de que el coche había sido robado y la agente, quien resulto llamarse Da-Hee.

Lo que más le molestaba a Shirou era que él no se habría involucrado en nada de eso si esa mañana Sella no los hubiera puesto a dieta y forzado a comer un desayuno muy insuficiente. Si solo hubiera tenido un desayuno normal habría ido a la escuela como todos los di—

Como antes solía hacer.

Pero en cambio acabo desayunando en el Instituto y acompañando a Issei cuando este quiso ir de aventura.

Craso error.

Ahora estaba metido en un coche con una situación que a todas luces no acabaría bien. Normalmente acabarían detenidos… o muertos.

-El mejor día de mi vida-

Issei se giró hacia él con una sonrisa descarada –Venga, sabes que te gusta. Tu vida es así más interesante- Shirou no le respondió.

-¿Te parece que esto es interesante?- le pregunto Jeanne incrédula –Con todo lo que tenemos encima, ¿y tú dices que es interesante?-

-Dante lo ha tenido mucho peor-

-¿Ese no era el semidemonio?-

Issei asintió –Digamos que su vida no fue muy fácil antes de unirse al Instituto-

-¿Cuánto difícil?- pregunto Shirou intentando hacerse una idea.

-Es buscado en varios países por multitud de cargos de asalto y asesinato-

-¿Hu?- Shirou se frota el odio pensando que había oído mal, pero no parece haber nada malo con su oreja -¿Has dicho, asalto y asesinato?-

-Tranquilo, solo mataba demonios. Las victimas siempre están ahí-

-Ya veo- Jeanne asintió, algo familiarizada con la idea de víctimas inocentes. Todo lo contrario que Shirou.

-¿Ya veo? ¿Se supone que esta buen que muera gente inocente?-

Jeanne no respondió de inmediato -… Aunque quieras no puedes salvar a todo el mundo. En este momento habrá muchísima gente que necesite ayuda. Pero tú solo puedes hacer lo que puedes hacer-

-¿Y por qué iba a intentar salvar a todo el mundo yo solo? No soy tan ton…. ¿Qué?- Shirou dejo de hablar el sentirse incomodo por la forma en que Jeanne lo estaba mirando, como si no pudiese creerse lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Dices que no los salvarías solo?-

Shirou asintió a la pregunta –Claro que no. Solo soy una persona, no hay forma de que salve el mundo solo. No soy ningún héroe ni nada parecido-

Jeanne lo miro en silencio –No eres un héroe, ¿eh?- hablaba demasiado bajo para que ninguno pudiera escucharla –Eso no es algo que él hubiera dicho-

Shirou la miro sin haberla escuchado, pero claramente curioso –Por cierto, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Por qué sé que estabas cuando vimos a Jack, pero aparte de eso…-

-B-bueno… en realidad… veras es- Jeanne había apartado la vista –Lo que ocurre es que—

-¡La pasma!-

El grito de Issei los hizo saltar en su asiento. Tal y como él había dicho a lo lejos podían verse las luces de los coches patrulla y las sirenas empezaban a sonar.

-¿Nos persiguen a nosotros? ¿No ven la maldita cabra mutante o a la exhibicionista corriendo por los tejados?-

Ahora, mientras que la cabra si los perseguía de cerca no tenía forma de saber que Jack los seguía saltando de azotea en azotea. Solo era una teoría suya.

-Ungh- un quejido en el asiento del copiloto les señalo que Da-Hee estaba despertando -¿Alguien vio la matricula del camión que me atropello?-

-No vimos ningún camión- respondió Issei –Solo una cabra gigante-

-¿Una cabra gigante?- el cabello azul se inclinó cuando Da-Hee lo miro incrédula. Pero después su boca se abrió al máximo cuando noto a la cabra gigante detrás de ellos. O tal vez la media docena de coches de policía que los seguía.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- parecía muy nerviosa, y Shirou no podía culparla por ello. Imaginaba que antes de quedar inconsciente no estaba en su coche de policía. Y en este no había varios adolescentes.

-Acabo de decir que hay una cabra gigante. También hay una asesina exhibicionista y una patrulla de policía de—

-Hablando de eso- Issei le fulmino con la mirada por haberlo interrumpido, pero Shirou lo ignoro -¿Podrías hacer algo al respecto?-

Da-Hee pareció pensarlo –Seria difícil convencerlos de que no pasa nada dado que imagino que tienen motivos para perseguiros-

Issei se mostró un poco avergonzado -A lo mejor he sugerido un par de códigos nuevos, ya sabes, para situaciones poco usuales-

Da-Hee resoplo –Eso lo hará todo **tan** fácil-

Jeanne solo resoplo.

-De todos modos, ¿qué es esa cosa?-

Issei lo cavilo unos instantes –Un Falaris… creo… ¿Puede?-

No parecía muy seguro, pero dado que solo era un nombre no demasiado importante no se molestaron en pedirle que lo pensara más, en vez de ello Shirou opto por coger el teléfono y llamar a Ravel.

Aunque parecía que ella también le había llamado. Varias veces.

- _¿Shirou, donde estáis?_ -

-Estamos en la cal—

BANG.

Un sonido seco resonó en la calle un instante antes de que el parabrisas trasero se rompiera de forma violenta arrojando una lluvia de cristales al interior.

-¿¡Acaban de dispararnos?!- Shirou se agacho por reflejo cuando más disparos resonaron después del primero. El teléfono cayo de su mano, pero eso no podía importarle menos en ese momento.

Da-Hee cogió la radio molesta -¿Es que intentáis matarme idiotas? ¡Sigo aquí!-

- _¡Da-Hee! ¿Estás bien?_ \- la voz que venía de la radio era la de un hombre, tal vez en sus treinta.

-¿COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE BIEN SI NO DEJÁIS DE DISPARAR, IMBECILES?- el regaño pareció servir, dado que los polis dejaron de dispararlos a ellos y se centraron en el Falaris. Este ni se inmutaba al recibir los disparos.

-Ugh- Jeanne se hundió un poco en el asiento algo impresionada por el grito de Da-Hee. A su lado Shirou intento fingir que no escuchaba nada. Mal que mal no los estaba regañando a ellos.

-Cómo demonios voy a estar bien si una panda de idiotas no paran de dispararnos y esos cabrones no paran de seguirnos, ¿hu?-

- _¿El camión? ¿No estaban con los secuestradores? De todas formas, ¿de que esta hecho ese camión?-_

-¿Camion?- Shirou miro a Jeanne y a Issei para ver si alguno sabia de que iba eso, porque él no tenía ni idea.

Issei se encogió de hombros y Jeanne no supo contestarle. Para ellos lo que les seguía era, indiscutiblemente, una cabra gigante. O Falaris, para los más quisquillosos. El que los polis vieran un camión era algo que simplemente se les escapaba.

-Bueno, os digo que esa cosa no está con nosotros, ¡Y no hay secuestradores!-

- _¿Y qué pasa con lo de los códigos para la "Cabra mutante sobrealimentada" o la "Asesina infantil con complejo de personalidad múltiple extremo"?_ -

Da-Hee colgó la radio y miro hacia atrás -¡¿Enserio?! ¿De quién fue la estúpida idea?-

-¡En su momento no me parecía estúpida!- se defendió Issei cruzando los brazos –Solo señalaba lo obvio-

-Es estúpido- asevero cogiendo la radio – _Solo un ataque de histeria pasajera de uno de mis… ¿Ayudantes?_ -

Shirou realmente dudaba mucho que se creyeran eso, nadie en su sano juicio lo haría, pero en contra de su sentido común pareció colar.

- _Muy bien, Da-hee, ¿Qué sabes de esta gente? ¿Son los terroristas que han llegado recientemente a Fuyuki?_ -

-¿Los terroristas? ¿Ellos?- Da-Hee miro a los auténticos "terroristas" y soltó una carcajada –No, creo que no. Me las puedo apañar con los terroristas del camión, os dejo a los de la zona-

- _Espera, Da-He—_

Da-Hee no espero. Con un fluido movimiento dejo la radio en su sitio y se recargo en el asiento frotándose la cabeza -¿Tenéis algún plan para esa cosa?-

Issei se encogió de hombros –Ni uno-

-Por ahora voy a estar ocupado- Shirou recupero el teléfono y vio que aún había una llamada en marcha –Ravel estará de los nervios-

Ravel no estaba de los nervios, solo muy cabreada. Shirou tuvo que ceder a varios chantajes para que se tranquilizara lo suficiente para poder hablar normalmente.

-Necesitamos refuerzos-

- _Imposible_ \- rio Ravel.

-Ravel, estamos peleando con dos pesadillas, tenéis que venir-

- _Nop, sois vosotros los que tenéis que venir. La situación aquí es peor_ -

Shirou hecho un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor para confirmar la situación –Nos persigue una cabra mutante gigante- al menos los polis se habían ido.

- _… Tengo a Ouma sentado justo enfrente de mí_ -

Shirou parpadeo sorprendido –Tu ganas. ¿Qué está haciendo allí?-

- _Llego exigiendo parlamentar. Dijo que tenía información acerca de una pesadilla, y que pensaba que podríamos liquidarla_ -

-¿Una pesadilla? ¿El Falaris o Jack?-

- _Ninguna_ \- respondió Ravel – _Una pesadilla que actualmente está en Minamata_ -

-¿Minamata?- si la memoria no le fallaba era una pequeña provincia de la prefectura de Kumamoto en la costa este.

Issei lo miro curioso -¿Qué hay en Minamata?-

Shirou le repitió la pregunta a Ravel - _¿Qué sabes de Oda Nobunaga?_ -

La respuesta que escucho realmente no le ayudo -¿Oda Nobunaga?-

Jeanne le miro incrédula -¿Qué?-

-¿Nobunaga?- Le Fay no parecía nada contenta con las noticias.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Tú de dónde sales?- Issei miro a Le Fay con una expresión estupefacta, casi como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que estaba allí por primera vez.

El resto de los ocupantes del coche lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Perdona?-

-¿Estas borracho?-

-¿Habla enserio?-

-¡Estabas haciendo campana!- Issei los ignoro completamente y acuso a Le Fay con una gran sonrisa –No me lo puedo creer, ¡estabas faltando a clases voluntariamente!-

-Issei, yo la llame- el castaño miro a Shirou –Te lo dije. La llame para que nos ayudara a encontrar una pesadilla y tras localizar una nos encontramos para ir a por ella-

-Haaaaa, cierto. Mi culpa-

Shirou le envió una última mirada extrañada y regreso a su conversación telefónica -¿Qué más puedes decirme Ravel?-

Ravel guardo silencio unos momentos – _Que este tipo me saca de quicio_ -

Shirou resoplo. Eso no le sorprendía para nada. Si había ido hasta allí solo para decir eso no debería haberlas sentado demasiado bien -¿Qué haréis ahora?-

- _Contactar con el director del Instituto de Nagasaki para ver que puede decirnos de la situación. Por proximidad ellos deberían saber más_ -

Shirou hizo una mueca -¿Y Xenovia?-

- _Shh, con White_ \- la respuesta de Ravel fue bastante escueta, pero era suficiente.

-Vale, cuando acabemos aquí hablaremos- Shirou colgó el teléfono y se froto las manos –Estamos solos-

-Joder- Issei maldijo blanco. Un Falaris y un servant no eran las mejores pesadillas para enfrentar solos.

Da-Hee levanto la vista del volante y los miro a través del espejo retrovisor -Ahora que ya estáis libres, ¿os importaría decirme que vamos a hacer con eso?-

Claramente se refería a la cabra mutante. Era una pregunta interesante, algo había que hacer con eso, pero metidos en un coche de policía no podían hacer gran cosa. Y por lo que Ravel les había dicho ellas estaban ocupadas verificando la situación de Minamata con el Instituto de Nagasaki, por lo que no deberían esperar tener refuerzos.

-Primero tenemos que encontrar una zona donde bajar del coche y pelear en el suelo- Da-Hee asintió y se giró hacia Le Fay.

-Bien, déjame el volante-

-¿Eh?-

-Cámbiame el sitio, rápido-

-Va-Vale-

-¡Ey no me aplastes!-

-¡Lo siento!-

-¡Auch! ¿Quién me ha pisado?-

-No te caigas sobre mí-

Le Fay y Da-Hee no tardaron demasiado en intercambiar los asientos, pero en lo que duro Le Fay se cayó hacia atrás aplastando a Issei contra la ventana, piso a Jeanne y volvió a caerse al intentar sentarse donde estaba Da-Hee, esta vez cayendo sobre Shirou.

-Agarraos fuerte- Da-Hee cambio de marcha, piso el acelerador y el coche pego un gran acelerón que lo separo unos buenos veinte metros del Falaris antes de tomar una curva a la derecha.

Tomar la curva a esa velocidad demostró no ser una buena idea cuando de los asientos traseros se escucharon multitud de quejidos.

-Quitaos. De. Encima- de alguna forma Shirou había acabado con la cara aplastada contra el cristal manteniéndose así por el peso extra de Jeanne, lo que hacía que se clavara en la pierna el manillar de la ventanilla.

A Issei y a Le Fay les había ido bastante mejor. El acelerón les había pillado atados y aunque Le Fay si se había aplastado contra su puerta no tenía ningún peso extra. En el caso de Issei Jeanne había amortiguado bastante su golpe, pero eso solo había añadido más fuerza al que Shirou recibió.

-En serio… mis órganos- Cuando Jeanne volvió a su posición normal Shirou se dobló sobre sí mismo, abrazándose el estómago –Voy a vomitar-

-No tenemos bolsa- advirtió Issei –Si quieres vomitar, baja la ventanilla. O espera a que paremos-

-¿Bajar la ventanilla?- Jeanne arrugo el entrecejo, la idea no la gustaba para nada –¿Sabes que podría pasar si lo hace?-

-¿Prefieres que vomite fuera o en el coche?- pregunto Issei con tono irónico.

La respuesta de Jeanne fue estirarse y bajar la ventana de Shirou.

-Gracias, pero creo que se me pasa- el contenido de su estómago parecía estar mucho mejor asentado que antes, lo suficiente como para volver estirarse en su asiento –Estoy mejor-

-No subamos la ventanilla- dijo Issei –Por si acaso- Shirou acepto.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron rápidamente, Da-Hee conducía de una forma muy peculiar, una que a Shirou le recordaba mucho a su madre. El Falaris no recuperaba mucho terreno y su paseo por los callejones no le hacía más fácil seguirles el ritmo. Por contrapartida ya iban siete, no, ocho puestos ambulantes que habían volado al ser arrollados. Issei comento que le recordaba a cuando Shirou aprendió a conducir, y este a regañadientes se mostró de acuerdo.

Para cuando ingresaron en la zona industrial Da-Hee les conto su "plan". Entrar en una fábrica abandonada y que se encargaran del Falaris allí.

Y por "entrar" quería decir "destrozar el muro lateral y derrapar hasta detenerse en el interior". Sin molestarse en escuchar los contraargumentos acelero dirigiéndose al lateral de una fábrica de aspecto antiguo.

-Agarraos- Issei y Shirou aferraron los tiradores de las puertas como si su vida dependiera de ello, igual que Le Fay hizo en su asiento. Jeanne miro a su alrededor y al no ver nada apretó con mucha más fuerza su cinturón de seguridad.

Diez metros.

El muro se acercaba deprisa y no se escuchaba ni una respiración.

Cinco metros.

Faltaban segundos para chocar.

Tres metros.

Da-Hee piso el acelerador a fondo y Jeanne rezo.

El morro se sacudió violentamente cuando choco con el muro, pero este en vez de resistir y detener el coche en seco cedió y se derrumbó. Da-Hee soltó el acelerador y giro el volante varias veces para no perder el control de coche.

El coche dio algunas sacudidas más y avanzo varios metros antes de detenerse. El choque había llenado todo el chasis de polvo y fragmentos del muro. La parte delantera estaba destrozada y la ventana delantera y trasera izquierdas no funcionaban. A Le Fay y a Issei les toco salir por la ventana. Jeanne no tenía necesidad de ello, pero al ver que Shirou salió y se agacho para vaciar su estómago decidió optar por la ventanilla.

-Bueno, aquí estamos-

La fábrica debía llevar ya algún tiempo sin uso, dado que la maquinaria había sido trasladada y se veía mucho polvo por todas partes.

-Falta que llegue la cabra- Jeanne examinaba los alrededores con atención sin quitar la mano de la empuñadura de su espada. La había cogido de la armería y ahora estaba atada, con funda y todo, a su cintura.

Le Fay rebusco en el interior de su uniforme y saco un palo de madera de unos veinte centímetros, una varita –Esperemos que venga sola-

Issei resoplo –Mientras no se traiga a Jack-

Shirou proyecto un par de espadas cortas y tras guardarlas en el arnés volvió a proyectar otras dos –Ya sabes, tendremos que lidiar con ella-

-Los monstruos uno por uno- Da-Hee desenfundo su pistola y apunto al lugar por donde habían entrado.

El Falaris apareció pocos segundos después… destrozando aún más el lateral de la fábrica.

-¿Creéis que la fábrica estará en una pieza cuando terminemos?-

Shirou hizo una mueca –No lo sé Issei, no tenemos un buen historial…

El hotel, la residencia Tohasaka, una de las mansiones Edefelt, parte del museo… no tenían un buen historial en mantener la propiedad privada, o publica, intacta. Casi se les daba mejor destrozar cosas que conservarlas de una pieza.

-La fábrica es antigua- Jeanne fue la primera en lanzar un ataque a la cabra. Desenfundo rápido y lanzo el primer ataque contra la pierna delantera izquierda.

-Podemos tirársela encima- Issei agarro la espada que Shirou le lanzo y se unió al ataque. Shirou y él realizaron un doble corte a la otra pata delantera mientras Da-Hee le disparaba en la cabeza y Le Fay usaba una esfera de fuego contra ella.

El problema más inmediato era que cada pata era más grande que ellos. Y que con un par de pisotones ya se había librado de ellos esparciéndoles por el suelo de la fábrica y dándola tiempo para centrar su atención en uno solo.

-¡Shirou!- el aviso de Issei le llego justo a tiempo. El Falaris estaba apuntando para convertirlo en una brocheta de carne con sus cuernos.

- _Han dicho que la fábrica es antigua, espero que no importe esto_ \- tragando saliva el pelirrojo espero hasta que la cabra estuviese cagando a toda velocidad contra él. La máxima que podía en el espacio que tenía. Cuando estuvo casi encima suya hizo una finta, como había practicado con Xenovia, y paso al lado de sus piernas sin ningún daño.

Por su parte el Falaris se estrelló contra la pared, atravesándola, creando una sacudida que causo una lluvia de polvo.

-¿Quieres cargarte la fábrica con nosotros dentro?- Da-Hee bajo el arma al no ver ya a la cabra.

-Más bien hacer que se golpee mucho con la pared-

Issei asintió aprobadoramente –La fábrica no es tan grande como para que se mueva a gusto-

-Eso es—

-¡Koneko!-

El inesperado grito los tomo completamente por sorpresa. Ninguno de ellos había gritado el nombre de la pequeña albina, no había ninguna razón para hacerlo.

-¿No me digas…?-

Issei corrió con toda su alma hacia el agujero que había dejado el Falaris, con un mal presentimiento persistente. Los demás intercambiaron miradas y le siguieron. Cuando lo atravesaron llegaron a la plaza, donde vieron a Akeno, Rias y Koneko. El Falaris también estaba, junto con algo más.

Parecía algún tipo de araña, solo que en lugar de cabeza tenía el cuerpo de una mujer de largo cabello negro con grandes encantos. Una mujer de grandes encantos desnuda.

-¡Pechotes!- Issei fue el primero en reaccionar al soltar un grito emocionado al ver a la mujer.

-¿Ise?- Rias los miro completamente blanca.

-¡Cabra!- grito Shirou blanco viendo como la cabra gigante cargaba.

-¡Pechotes!- Issei no reacciono, demasiado emocionado con la mujer/araña.

El Falaris ataco a Koneko, mientras que la atención de la extraña mujer se centró en Issei.

Shirou intento moverse para atacar a la mujer, pero fue derribado cuando Issei se lanzó hacia ella babeando.

Luego reboto en el suelo cuando Koneko y Rias hicieron caer a la cabra.

Issei estaba a punto de ser atravesado por una de las patas de araña, pero Jeanne la cortó y Akeno le lanzo un trueno.

-Greeaaaaa- la mujer se orientó hacia Akeno. Lo que paso en ese momento es algo que se quedó grabó en la memoria de Shirou.

La mujer extendió sus brazos a los lados, y sacando pecho mostro sus pechos al mundo. Estos parecieron agrandarse varias tallas y sus pezones se pusieron completamente erectos, después de eso, en solo un instante, emitieron un destello de luz.

Lo siguiente que Shirou supo es que Issei estaba varios metros detrás de él, cuando antes estaba cerca de la extraña mujer.

¿Que acababa de pasar? ¿Eso había sido lo que creía? ¿Era siquiera posible?

-¿Ella ha… soltado un rayo láser por… por los… por los pechos?- la evidencia era definitiva, pero su cerebro se negaba a aceptar la realidad. Hasta donde él sabía los pechos eran algo que usualmente se usaba para amamantar a bebes, no para lanzar rayos láser. Desde que conocía a Issei sabia varios usos más, pero ninguno incluía rayos láser. De todos modos, ¿Cómo había ocurrido? Issei ni siquiera estaba en la línea de tiro.

-¿Siquiera he visto bien?- Shirou le pregunto a Jeanne, pero esta no parecía demasiado entusiasta.

-Issei y tú deberías dejar de mirarle los pechos-

-¿Cómo se supone que esquivemos los rayos láser entonces?-

Jeanne aparto la mirada incapaz de encontrar una buena respuesta.

La mujer pareció regocijarse de su confusión frotándose el cuerpo con lujuria. Shirou no se consideraba un pervertido, pero la realidad es que estaba teniendo dificultades para decidir en que concentrarse.

Issei por su parte tenía toda su capacidad de concentración aplicada en la mujer, ignorando por completo la existencia del Falaris. Rias no estaba contenta por ello.

-Issei-sama- el tono de Le Fay era completamente gélido. Shirou se estremeció solo de oírlo y no estaba dirigido a él. Lo mejor sería irse a pelear con el Falaris y asegurarse de que no repararan en él.

Issei por su parte estaba ocupado defendiéndose de las miradas de Le Fay y Rias –Y que pasa por que mire, ¡Da-Hee también lo hace!-

Esta se encogió de hombros cuando la miraron –Es mejor que mi porno-

Issei la miro serio -¿Qué tienes?-

Da-Hee se puso unas gafas de sol… con los cristales rotos –Me alegra que me preguntes, tengo—

-¡¿A quién le importa el porno que tengas!?-

Da-Hee miro herida a Rias –Oye, es un buen pasatiempo… salvo cuando lo dejo puesto en la tele y voy a casa con mi jefe. Ese fue un mal dia-

-Suena como uno-

-¿Verdad?-

Mientras Issei y Da-Hee parecían hacer buenas migas Rias parecía cada vez más molesta, como un volcán cerca de explotar. Le Fay no parecía tan enfadada, pero Shirou si podía decir que estaba molesta. Eso no podía acabar bien para el castaño, pero no pensaba meterse en medio.

-¿Hu?- Koneko levanto a Issei y lo arrojo hacia la cabra. Después se encamino hacia él -¿Koneko-sama?-

-Id a encargaros de la cabra-

-Entendido. Puede dejárnoslo a nosotros, no tiene ninguna necesidad de lanz— ¡Aahhhh!-

Koneko no lo dejo terminar. Lo sujeto de su uniforme y con un movimiento que debía de ser falta si estuviesen sobre un cuadrilátero lo lanzo siguiendo el mismo camino que Issei.

-¡Puedo volar!- Shirou extendió los brazos e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente ahora que parecía ser capaz de volar. Claramente no podía. Su impulso duro varios metros y después aterrizo sobre Issei.

-¡Quieres quitarte de encima!-

-¡De quien que es la culpa de esto!-

-¡¿Qué culpa tengo yo por la exhibicionista!?-

-¿Jack?- Shirou dejo de gritar y pregunto confuso.

Issei negó con la cabeza, aun bajo él -Ella no. La araña-

-Sí, esa también cuenta como exhibicionista-

-Bien, una vez aclarado eso… ¡Quita de encima!-

Shirou se levantó y ayudo a Issei. Le Fay y las demás habían atraído la atención de la Arachne y se habían alejado bastante. Eso les dejaba a Issei y a él contra la cabra. Algo que normalmente sería fácil si esta no midiera tanto como un camión.

Ambos estaban en la calle, la fábrica quedaba detrás de ellos y el Falaris hacia esfuerzos por levantarse mientras soltaba un gruñido furioso. Ambos permanecieron de pie, probablemente podrían aprovechar para atacar, pero en su lugar permanecieron mirando hasta que se levantó y se orientó hacia ellos para gruñirles.

-¿Esta?-

-Si. Anda triste porque no le prestamos atención-

Issei se arremango dejando visible su código místico, Shirou cogió las espadas que antes había proyectado –Habrá que remediarlo-

[Boost]

-¿Alguna idea? Porque estamos solo los dos-

-Si fuera más pequeña varias- dijo Issei con una expresión seria –Pero siendo tan grande…

-¿Golpea hasta que caiga?-

-Exacto-

Una risa –Útil-

Ambos se pusieron en movimiento. Primero un ataque a bocajarro con una espada de fuego y después una rápida retirada. Mientras Shirou lo ponía en práctica Issei golpeaba repetidamente al Falaris con fuerza.

Pero sus ataques no le afectaban demasiado, desde un primer momento esa cosa parecía ser increíblemente resistente, y ahora ambos podían descubrir de primera mano que tanto.

-Tch, proyecta la espada oscura de Kiba-

Shirou entendió rápido. Esa espada era bastante grande y tenía un poder destructivo superior a lo usual. Era justo lo que necesitaban.

-Trace On-

Proyectar las espadas no era siempre igual. Shirou ya había notado en más de una ocasión que cuantas más proyectara más se calentaban sus brazos. Según Le Fay eso se debía a que el prana circulaba sobrecargando sus circuitos magicos, algo que no podía ser demasiado bueno. Habían hecho un par de entrenamientos para intentar mejorar ese aspecto, pero no había dado muy buenos resultados. Solo el tiempo y no abusar de la proyección podrían dar buenos resultados.

Mientras tanto el seguía proyectando, pero con cuidado. Ya sabía que podía acabar con un gran bronceado si abusaba. No quería un bronceado.

En poco tiempo había proyectado la gran espada que Kiba uso hace ya días contra él. Algo más lejos Issei intentaba hacer una especie de rodeo modificado montándose encima y habiendo que se estrellara contra todo cuanto tenía a su alrededor.

-¡Issei! Tráela hacia aquí- el castaño asintió desde su incómoda posición y estrello sus puños contra la dura cabeza una y otra vez hasta que la cabreo suficiente para poder saltar y guiarla hacia su compañero.

Compañero que botaba un poco cada vez que el Falaris pisaba el suelo. Estaba cargando con todo lo que tenía hacia Issei, quien estaba corriendo hacia él. Mirándolo con perspectiva era posible que esta no fuera la mejor de las ideas, pero llegados a este punto tampoco podía hacer mucho más.

-Que viene- Issei paso zumbando a su lado en tan solo un instante.

El Falaris agacho la cabeza para cargar con los cuernos. Estos eran muy grandes, y con su punta podrían atravesar la carrocería de un coche como si fuera mantequilla caliente, por lo que Shirou no podía imaginar que le harían a él.

No es como si pensara dejar que le diera. Solo esperaría hasta el último momento y lo esquivaría, pero para cuando se dio cuenta había esperado demasiado para poder esquivar hacia los lados, por lo que solo quedaba una opción.

-He- Shirou sintió como se tensaban sus piernas. En un instante salto hacia arriba, hasta apoyarse en la cornamenta y usarla como trampolín para volver a saltar, aterrizando en el lomo. No sabía cómo había podido hacerlo, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello.

Balanceo la espada y la clavo con todas sus fuerzas. Al principio se encontró con resistencia, pero al poco tiempo la fuerza de Shirou fue superior y la espada penetro hasta la mitad de la hoja, donde finalmente se detuvo en seco tras golpear algo que parecía metal.

El Falaris soltó un alarido de dolor y se sacudió con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando el suelo multitud de veces. Con cada sacudida el terreno temblaba, pero Shirou se aferraba a la espada con fuerza para no caer. En más de una ocasión Issei tuvo que apartarse para no ser aplastado.

-¡Shirou-sama!-

Le Fay y las demás ya habían regresado, debían haber acabado con la otra pesadilla. Eso le daba una idea.

-¡Koneko! ¡Sube aquí y golpea la espada!-

Sabía que esa petición era bastante irracional, pero si lo lograba con su fuerza podría atravesarlo en un instante y acabarían con la pesadilla sin ningún otro problema.

Koneko también parecía haberlo pensado, dado que había comenzado a correr para intentar saltar, pero no lo estaba teniendo muy fácil. El Falaris seguía saltando y atacando a todo cuanto veía, y en esas circunstancias no era fácil acercarse. Necesitaban una distracción. E Issei había pensado en una.

[Boost]

Aumentando el poder de la espada de fuego podría lanzar una gran esfera de fuego, con suerte. Y si él no lo conseguía Akeno estaba preparándose para arrojarle un rayo. Y Rias estaba concentrando una gran cantidad del poder de la destrucción. La energía carmesí estaba girando alrededor de sus manos y, a su vez, comprimiéndose en una esfera de poder puro. Por su parte Jeanne estaba aferrada a la espada de práctica, y Da-Hee a su pistola.

-¿Hu?- Shirou podía entender que todos realizaran sus mejores ataques, pero lo único que no entendió fue porque Jeanne y Da-Hee estaban empapadas.

Pero no había tiempo para preguntas, cuando la preparación término todos se pusieron en marcha.

-¡Vamoooooos!- Issei lanzo la espada tras haber usado el twice critical para aumentar el poder del arma. Esta al impactar se destruyó causando una gran explosión que hizo que el Falaris cayera. Jeanne y Da-Hee usaron la ocasión para atacar y después retirarse a la retaguardia, Akeno estaba preparada.

Delante de ella había una extraña formación, como runas girando. Los símbolos que había en cada una de ellas eran unos que nunca había avisto, y no sabía que significaban, pero un momento después fue bastante fácil adivinarlo. Desde el primero y atravesando hasta el último un inmenso trueno salió disparado para impactar con mastodonte caído. La electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo y Shirou tuvo que soltar la espada para evitar electrocutarse.

-Emiya, ¡bajate!-

Viendo la gran concentración de poder en manos de Rias Shirou no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces. Dio un gran salto para alejarse lo más que pudiera.

Rias lanzo su ataque cuando Shirou cayó al suelo. La masa continúo su curso e impacto directamente contra él. No sabía cómo describir el sonido del choque, era algo extraño y único. Y su efecto era lo que su propio nombre indicaba.

-¿Qué demoni—

El efecto del ataque era, sin otra palabra para describirlo, destructivo. El Falaris seguía acostado en el suelo, pero en su condición actual no podría moverse, no cuando el ataque de Rias le había destrozado toda la pierna derecha delantera, y parte de la trasera. Su cornamenta estaba reducida por la parte derecha y su cola ahora no era ni la mitad de larga que antes del ataque. Era, sencillamente, increíble. Lo había visto en acción en la mansión Einzbern, pero esto era mucho mayor.

-Hm- Koneko estaba bastante cerca, mirando el resultado del ataque. Por su reacción uno podía decir que no estaba sorprendida, y Shirou supuso que dado que conocía a Rias era posible que ya hubiera visto algo similar antes.

La pequeña albina se puso en marcha un momento después. A paso lento pero seguro se dirigió hacia el Falaris y cuando llego hasta él dio un salto. Aunque fue vista el Falaris no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitar lo que estaba por pasar.

Koneko descendió y golpeo la empuñadura con toda su fuerza.

- **¡Buuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeee!** \- El último sonido que el Falaris hizo en vida fue un valido. Era lo único que no habían oído de él. Curioso.

La espada lo atravesó desapareciendo en su interior y después choco con el suelo cuando lo atravesó por completo, dejándolo sujeto al suelo.

Koneko cayó y se quitó los guantes, guardándolos en los bolsillos de su uniforme, después camino hacia Rias.

Esta finalmente respiro aliviada.

-Se ha terminado- Akeno se acercaba con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba bastante cansada, pero no parecía demasiado herida.

Da-Hee estaba examinando el cuerpo del Falaris con curiosidad, pero aparte de eso no hacía nada más.

En general, todos se habían relajado, todos salvo Issei, Le Fay, Shirou y Jeanne.

Ellos estaban muy pálidos, asustados incluso. Por supuesto, tenían sus razones. La pesadilla no se había convertido en cenizas, y no veían el libro del que venía. Todas las pesadillas que habían enfrentado hasta ahora siempre se convertían en cenizas al ser derrotadas, con la excepción del rex, y después desaparecían hasta solo dejar el libro. Ahora era distinto. El Falaris seguía allí, claramente muerto, pero allí, ante ellos.

Eso no debería ser posible.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-

-¿Te crees que lo sé?-

-¿Es posible que no fuera una pesadilla?- la pregunta de Le Fay les hizo pensar. Había posibilidades de que esa cosa no fuera una pesadilla, sino un Falaris real. Pero había varios problemas con esa teoría.

-¿Crees que podría ser uno real que llegara hasta Fuyuki sin que nos enteráramos?- Issei lo desmintió con rapidez, esa teoría era demasiado estúpida para ser verdad.

Pero lo más cierto era que el Falaris estaba allí, delante de ellos.

Muerto, pero, sin convertirse en un libro. Algo que nunca antes había ocurrido.

-¿Qué significa esto?-

Issei miro a Jeanne –Ojala lo supiera-

-¿Estáis bien?- Rias se acercó preocupada. Para alguien que acababan de sobrevivir a una batalla con una cabra gigante parecían bastante asustados.

-Bueno…

No veía una forma de decirles que la cabra debería haberse quemado y soltar un libro como si de un juego RPG se tratara. Para empezar no sabía por qué no había ocurrido, pero no había mucho que hacer, solo una única cosa.

-¿Qué hacemos con el cadáver? Por qué dejarlo aquí…

Todos miraron el cadáver del Falaris. Técnicamente no podían dejarlo ahí en mitad de la calle, llamaría demasiado la atención. La opción más viable seria quemarlo, pero eso crearía demasiado humo. También podían intentar arrojarlo al mar con pesas para que nadie lo encontrara, pero eso era aún más imposible si cabe que deshacerse del cadáver aquí.

Al final la única opción lógica era que Rias usara su poder para eliminar lo máximo posible y después quemar lo que quedase. Bastante agotador para ella, pero para los demás sería bastante ventajoso. Les evitaba tener que ocultar el cadáver de algo que en teoría no debería existir.

-Y a todo esto, ¿a vosotras dos que os ha pasado? Estáis empapadas- Jeanne aparto la mirada, como si no quisiese responder. Da-Hee tampoco parecía estar dispuesta a responder alegremente.

Shirou miro a Issei, estaba completamente perdido. Pero este parecía tener idea de que iba el asunto.

-Lo que la mujer araña disparaba, no eran rayos láser-

-¿Eh?- Shirou parpadeo al escuchar a Akeno. ¿No eran rayos láser? Sino eran rayos láser, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

-¿Seguros de que no eran rayos láser?- pregunto inseguro.

Akeno asiento.

-Si no disparaba rayos laser, ¿entonces que—

-Piensa un poco- Issei interrumpió a Shirou.

Este no entendía por qué, pero tras pensarlo un poco una idea empezó a formarse en su mente. La mujer disparaba desde… desde sus pechos, y desde un principio no había visto que había golpeado a Issei, solo había sumido que era un rayo láser. Pensándolo fríamente había otra opción. Una poco convencional.

-Insinúas que disparaba….. ¿le… leche?- la sola idea, el mismo pensamiento era completamente ridículo más allá de todo pensamiento, simplemente debía de ser imposible.

Issei levanto un poco su chaqueta para mostrar donde le había golpeado. Había una mancha de humedad.

-Egh…- no pudo evitarlo. Se alejó un poco de Jeanne y Da-Hee.

Jeanne bajo la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Solo quería olvidar cuanto había pasado hoy y darse una larga, larga ducha.

Da-Hee por su parte comento que necesitaba una cerveza. Shirou podía entenderla.

-¿Bueno, nos vamos?- el Falaris quemándose y la espada oscura ya disuelta. Le Fay no veía nada más que los mantuviera en esa fábrica.

-Vamos- Rias asintió conforme.

El grupo comenzó a andar hacia la entrada, encabezado por Rias y Le Fay, pero Issei y Shirou se quedaron atrás para hablar.

-¿No tienes la sensación de que olvidamos algo?-

Issei lo miro serio –Así que no soy el único he-

Shirou negó con la cabeza, estaba seguro de que había algo que olvidaban, pero no sabía el que. Era una persistente sensación de que algo había olvidado, algo que no debía haber olvidado. Solo que no recordaba el que. Cuando ingresaron una vez más en la fábrica para que Da-Hee los sacara de allí con el coche, si aún arrancaba, vieron aquello que habían olvidado.

-¡Hueeeeeee!-

Issei y él gritaron al mismo tiempo, y Jeanne y Le Fay apenas un instante después. Rias, Akeno y Koneko no gritaron, pero era obvio que se habían tensado.

Ya sabían lo que habían olvidado. Era bastante fácil recordarlo si lo tenían delante, obstruyendo su camino hacia el coche.

Jack.

Jack el destripador, Jack the Ripper.

El famoso asesino que apareció en Londres en el año 1888 y llego a ser famoso por su modus operandi: cortes en la garganta, mutilaciones en las áreas genital y abdominal, extirpación de órganos y desfiguración del rostro de sus víctimas, quienes eran, principalmente, prostitutas.

El Jack que había ente ellos era una niña, no mayor que la hermana pequeña de Shirou. Con cabello blanco que enmarcaba su rostro y un atuendo algo sugerente consistente en un chaleco ajustado negro en la parte superior, bragas negras y medias negras largas. Tenía vendados ambos brazos, con uno de ellos enfundado en un guante negro.

-Mierda-

Shirou proyecto una vez más las espadas y le paso una a Issei. Este la recibió y entro en posición de combate. Le Fay extrajo su varita y se preparó para atacar. Rias invoco una vez más el poder de su familia y a su lado Akeno creo algunas runas en el aire. Koneko se puso los guantes y Da-Hee se escondió detrás de ellos.

-¿Eh?- había dos reacciones que Shirou no entendía, la primera era la de Da-Hee, pero esta les dijo que no le quedaban balas, por lo que se lo dejaba a ellos.

Eso explicaba lo suyo, pero no lo de Jeanne. Esta no había desenfundado su espada… y ahora estaba caminando hacia Jack.

-¿Jack? ¿Me recuerdas?- Jeanne era consciente de que lo que estaba haciendo era muy peligroso, y de había varias personas que la regañarían por ello. No la importaba.

Durante la cuarta guerra ella se enfrentó a Jack, no a la que tenía enfrente, sino a las decenas de espectros que la componían. Fue difícil, muy difícil, pero los niños finalmente dejaron atrás su resentimiento y avanzaron. Eso debería haber evitado que "este" Jack fuera invocado una vez más.

Sin embargo ahí estaba.

Igual que la primera vez que la vio al lado de Sieg. Solo que esta vez él no estaba con ella.

 _Él_ ya no estaba.

* * *

-¿Jeanne?- Shirou había visto como la joven caminaba determinada hacia Jack, solo para detenerse a mitad de camino sin ninguna explicación aparente a su comportamiento.

Issei también estaba preocupado, pero él le prestaba más atención a Jack, esta no había realizado ningún movimiento aparte de aparecer delante de ellos.

No hacia exactamente nada salvo mirarlos y eso los sacaba de quicio.

-Hum- Jack no se quedó sin hacer nada mucho más tiempo. De un rápido movimiento saco varios cuchillos negros que lanzo hacia Jeanne.

-¡Cuidado!-

Rias la grito preocupada pensando que no reaccionaria a tiempo. Pero no tenía motivos para preocuparse. Aunque se hubiera distraído Jeanne era plenamente consciente de donde y con quien estaba, por ello no tuvo demasiados problemas para apartarse del camino y esquivar los cuchillos.

Jack no pareció molesta por que sus ataques hubieran fallado, simplemente saco unos cuchillos negros y salto hacia Jeanne. Los cuchillos chocaron con la espada y ambas tuvieron un duelo de fuerzas que Jeanne perdió. Jack continúo su asalto empujándola contra la pared hasta que Shirou e Issei interrumpieron quitándosela de encima.

Jack dio un gran alto hacia atrás y atravesó una ventana.

-¡Tras ella!-

Cuando salieron a la calle no encontraron ningún rastro de Jack. LA calle estaba completamente desierta, solo podían ver el rastro de cristales rotos, pero ningún otro rastro de Jack.

En vista de ello solo había dos opciones, o había huido o se estaba escondiendo para atacar por sorpresa. Ambas opciones eran malas, pero no tenían forma de saber cuál era la auténtica.

-¿Veis algo?- Jeanne se puso al día con ellos, mirando la calle desierta, pero con su llegada nada había cambiado. La calle seguía desierta, sin ningún rastro de su enemiga.

-Nada- Shirou chasqueo la lengua con irritación. Si Jack estuviese cerca deberían poder localizarla. Si había huido no tenían forma de saber a dónde o cuando volvería a aparecer.

Jeanne no miro mucho a su alrededor, pero su opinión era clara –Está aquí-

Rias miro a Jeanne -¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Issei bufo –A quién le importa, ¡es obvio que sigue aquí!-

Shirou rio –No estará conforme con vapulearnos tan poco-

Rias aparto la mirada, ella, al contrario que los demás, no estaba convencida tan de que Jack siguiese por la zona. Lo veía algo posible, pero no seguro.

Pero si Jack seguía en la zona no daba señales de ello, incluso después de un par de minutos en continua tensión no había habido el mas mínimo atisbo de ella, ni una sola pista. Como si se hubiera marchado.

-¿Realmente se habrá march—

El aire silbando interrumpió a Shirou, y una décima de segundo después un cuchillo negro se clavó en su brazo derecho.

-¡Joder! ¡Cubríos!-

Jack debía de haber estado esperando todo ese tiempo a que bajaran la guardia, pues ahora estaba lanzando varios cuchillos como si fuera una ametralladora.

Rias y Akeno corrieron a esconderse detrás de un coche que había cerca. Shirou salto por encima del capo y cayo a su lado.

Issei, Jeanne y Koneko corrieron hasta meterse una vez más en la fábrica esquivando varios cuchillos por el camino -¿Pero cuantos cuchillos tiene?-

A su lado Jeanne no respondió, sabia por experiencia que la respuesta eran muchos más de los que debería ser humanamente posible, pero no conocía un número exacto. Puede que ella, al igual que Shirou y Kiba, los proyectara con prana, por eso no se le acababan.

Si eran proyectados el número debía de ser influido por el nivel específico de od que Jack tuviera. Como era una servant su nivel de od debía de ser de más de 1000, pero no estaba demasiado segura dado que en esta ocasión no era una servant, sino una pesadilla.

De entre ellos era bastante variable, creía que Shirou e Issei debían de tener una cantidad parecida, un nivel de 30 o 40. Ella misma no estaba seguirá de cuanto tenia, pero no creía que estuviera demasiado alejada de ellos.

No tenía ninguna idea del nivel de od de Rias, Akeno y Koneko, por lo que solo podía especular.

Pero con suerte no se llevarían tanto con Jack… entre todos.

En este momento realmente consideraba problemática su decisión de unirse al Instituto.

* * *

-¿Alguna idea?- Shirou miro a Akeno, después de que esta curara su herida, en busca de alguna idea, pero ella no parecía demasiado segura.

Desde el ataque sorpresa de Jack no había habido ninguna señal de ella, y ahora todo estaba tranquilo.

Exactamente igual que antes.

Cuando no sabían dónde estaba Jack y esta les pillo por sorpresa. Si no se hubiera girado para hablar el cuchillo podría haberse clavado en su pecho. No era lo bastante inocente como para no saber que apuntaba a su corazón. Esa primera vez había tenido suerte, pero sabía que una segunda sería más que complicado.

Debían hacer algo ya. Y lo primero era traerla a la vista.

-¿Sabéis por qué me ha atacado a mí?-

Rias pensó la pregunta –Cuando apareció tú proyectaste un par de espadas, juzgando eso a lo mejor te considera la mayor amenaza-

Shirou no pudo evitarlo, rio. Aun a pesar de que Rias había borrado al Falaris sin dejar ningún rastro cuando él apenas y había podido hacerle un daño significativo.

-No me jodas- no era el más fuerte del lugar. Ni de lejos –Menudo chiste-

Shirou tenía claro que no era el más fuerte de los presentes, pero Jack parecía opinar diferente. Ya fuera que esa teoría fuera cierta o no, el que Jack lo había atacado a él no se podía negar.

Si con suerte iba a por él podría atraerla.

-Cubridme-

No espero a escuchar una respuesta. De un salto salió de la "cobertura" y camino hacia la calle, proyectando un par de espadas.

-Tch…- al igual que antes no había nada que sugiriera que Jack estaba ahí, pero no se iba a enamorar de eso dos veces.

Esta vez estaba seguro de que estaba aquí.

Ignorar las expresiones de Rias y Akeno resulto ser bastante fácil, solo necesitaba no mirar demasiado. Así tal vez averiguaría que demonios había sido de Da-Hee, no se había escondido con Issei, Jean y Koneko ni con ellos, por lo que estaba esa duda.

Shirou sonrió y balanceo una de las espadas, deteniendo un ataque de Jack.

-Demasiado obvia- su instinto asesino lo había podido sentir desde kilómetros, no había sido muy buena para ocultarse.

Jack no parecía muy molesta por que su ataque hubiera fallado.

Shirou nunca la había visto realizar ningún gesto o signo de queja, simplemente había luchado. Solo luchado. Y si solo iba a luchar, Shirou podía imitarla. De todas formas es lo que estaba aprendiendo a hacer.

Jack dio un gran salto y saco una segunda daga, lanzando la primera hacia delante. Shirou la bloqueo y tras cogerla se la lanzo de regreso. Jack la bloqueo, pero Shirou aprovecho ese momento para cruzar la distancia que los separaba y atacar.

* * *

[Boost]

Issei no espero al siguiente, cuando escucho el primer aumento salió de su escondite y se lanzó hacia delante. Shirou ya estaba forcejeando con Jack y él no iba a perderse eso.

Y Jeanne tampoco.

-¿Hablar?-

Jeanne negó –Dudo mucho que siquiera puedo recordar la cuarta guerra-

Y aunque la recordara eso no cambiaba lo que tenía que hacer, a fin de cuentas ella estaba cumpliendo una promesa, tanto a Astolfo como a Sieg. Iba a vivir. Y eso ahora significaba luchar.

CLANG

El choque de aceros resonó cuando Issei se encontró con el ataque de Jack. Él lo bloqueo, y Jeanne y Shirou aprovecharon el momento para atacar.

Ambas espadas chocaron con un cuchillo, pero al poco tiempo el cuchillo salió volando y las armas cortaron el cuerpo de Jack.

Shirou se había preguntado cómo reaccionaría si Jack sangraba, pero cuando paso se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera era que Jack no sangraba. Y la segunda que en esa situación no le importaba. Lo primero eran sus amigos.

Jack salto lejos de ellos, pero cuando sus pies pisaron suelo fue asaltada por un inmenso rayo que los cegó varios segundos.

Jack estaba en ma estado. Y sus ropas, que ya antes no es que hicieran demaisado por cubrirla, ahora solo podían ser considerados trapos indecentes.

Issei y Shirou no necesitaban usar la imaginación para saber cómo era Jack desnuda. Tampoco tenían mucho interés en saberlo.

Koneko la aplasto contra la acera con el coche que Shirou y las otras dos habían usado como cubierta.

-¡Mi tuno!- Da-Hee hizo su aparición estelar desde el interior de la fábrica. En sus manos no estaba la pistola que le habían visto en ese día, sino una diferente. Tenía un cañón más largo y era completamente blanca. Shirou no creía que fuera una reglamentaria.

El disparo dio en el blanco, el depósito de combustible del coche. La bala prendió en el interior, creando una pequeña chispa que reacciono con la gasolina del interior. Ni un instante después el coche había estallado sobre Jack, y aunque la onda expansiva los mando a volar varios metros no les hizo tanto daño como a la persona a la que iba dirigido. Tal y como estaba Jack ninguno quería mirarla realmente, gran parte de su cuerpo había desaparecido, y el restante estaba deshaciéndose en cenizas. Si podía recuperarse de eso o no era algo que no pensaban averiguar.

-¡Termínala Rias!- los ojos azueles se abrieron. Rias no necesitaba que nadie le dijera que había que acabar con ella, pero escucharlo de Issei no estaba demasiado mal.

El poder de la destrucción estaba crujiendo en sus manos. Ella nunca había podido moldearlo demasiado, pero en este momento no necesitaba hacerlo. Solo necesitaba que Jack lo recibiera todo.

-Toma ¡esto!- el poder de la destrucción abandono sus manos y se dirigió en instantes hacia Jack.

Como si fuera fuego la energía carmesí negruzca la envolvió, cubriéndola por completo. Ningún grito se escuchó después de esto, el poder simplemente continuo destruyendo hasta que no quedo ningún rastro de ella.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, observaron en silencio la escena.

Pelear con una niña non era del agrado de ninguno de ellos, pero no era algo que hubieran podido evitar. En este caso simplemente había que hacerlo.

Shirou rezaba porque algo así nunca se repitiera.

-¿Se ha terminado?- Rias se giró para preguntarles. Estaba sudando, sucia y agotada, pero aún se las apañaba para conservar un aire elegante. El cómo estaba más allá de Shirou.

Issei asintió –Es imposible que haya sobrevivido a todo cuanto la hemos echado-

-Entonces aquí hemos terminado- dijo Akeno secándose el sudor de la frente.

Le Fay asintió.

-Ahora solo falta salir de aquí sin llamar la atención-

Da-Hee se rio –Hablando de eso…

La policía se rasco la cabeza y procedió a contar lo que la había pasado cuando Jack los ataco al salir de la fábrica.

Ella había regresado al coche a por su otra arma. Una vez llego noto que la radio estaba sonando, con un agente comunicando que varias unidades estaban de camino a la vieja zona industrial. La zona donde ellos se encontraban en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué!?-

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Si eso era cierto quería decir que varios agentes de policía se acercaban a ellos mientras hablaban.

Y no lo dijo demasiado pronto, no si las lejanas sirenas de policía querían decir algo.

-¿Y cómo demonios explicamos todo esto?- Shirou miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor, en esa calle faltaba más de media acera, la fábrica estaba muy mal y ellos no tenían una razón válida para estar allí.

-Acabaremos en prisión- asevero Jeanne.

Shirou rio histéricamente –No digas eso-

-Tiene toda la pinta- dijo Koneko.

Shirou la fulmino, pero no dijo nada.

Por supuesto había varias opciones más, una de ellas escapar ahora y tratar de sortear a los policías. Una mala idea porque debía de haber más de un coche, y no sabían si ya había agentes en el área. Podían noquearlos e irse, pero como les vieran se acababa, incluso aunque se las apañaran para irse después de tumbarlos a todos bastaba con que solo uno los viera para joder ese plan.

Verdaderamente estaban en una mala posición.

Da-Hee se acercó a la próxima encrucijada -Si os largáis ahora, no os pillaran. Exploraran toda esta zona, pero hay algo que no miraran enseguida-

Le Fay estrecho los ojos -¿Hablas de…?-

Da-Hee sonrió –Alcantarillas-

-Perfecto- Shirou no sabía quién había dicho eso, tal vez él, tal vez otro o tal vez todos, no le importaba. La última vez que estuvieron allí se enfrentaron con peces mutantes. Y no quería repetir.

-Es eso o que os pillen aquí-

Issei rodo los ojos –Vamos yendo-

Le Fay resoplo y Jeanne hizo un imperceptible gesto de disgusto, pero no discutieron.

-Mejor eso a que nos encuentren aquí- Shirou se encamino detrás de ellos, deteniéndose un momento para mirar a Rias y las demás –Realmente no serán muy simpáticos si nos pillan aquí-

Rias intercambio una mirada con Akeno y Koneko y los siguió -¿Hablas por experiencia?-

Shirou negó con la cabeza –Aún no-

-¿Aún?- Akeno inclino la cabeza confusa.

Issei rio cerca de ellos –Es amigo nuestro. La última vez que la poli me paro acabe tres meses en una cárcel turca-

Shirou asintió –Aun tengo que escuchar esa historia-

Issei se encogió de hombros -¿Por qué no ahora? Tenemos tiempo libre-

Shirou le miro. Si iba a contar esa historia ahora, delante de Rias implicaba que iba a quitar algunas partes, pero la línea general se mantendría. Sería interesante escucharla.

-Todo comenzó hace cuatro años, con Gasper jugando al Assessins Creed Revelations…

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí llega el capítulo. La batalla con Jack ha sido bastante corta, pero dado que no puede usar los mismos trucos que en el anime (y hablo de la niebla) eso la debilita… aparte de la ya pérdida de fuerza por ser una pesadilla.

El próximo tardara más de lo usual, pero vendrán dos capítulos, tal vez hasta tres. Quiero hacer todo el próximo arco de una sentada.

Aquí he precisado las cantidades de od relativas, siendo que la de Shirou es menor de la que se dio a entender anteriormente. En capítulos anteriores dije que tenía una cantidad monstruosa, y es más bien lo contrario dado que, si no me equivoco, su nivel de od es de entre 25 y 30, cuando un mago ordinario tiene 25 (en Fate)

El Falaris es un Monstruo del FFXV… y creo que casi todos los que leen esto sabrán quien es Jack (creo)


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** No poseo ningún personaje, de ser así esto no sería un fanfic.

Si es rated M es porque puede haber algunas cosas que ofendan o hieran la sensibilidad de algún lector, así como ofender o molestar aunque eso se toma por descontado cuando DxD está involucrado, si no te gusta no leas. También habrá situaciones y personajes que actúen como parodias de anime, series o películas.

En respuesta de los reviews.

 **Felipexza.** Jajaja, me alegra que te gustara, espero que los de hoy también te gusten.

 **Lostneko120.** No estoy muerto, solo tardo mucho en actualizar los capítulos, normalmente más de lo que me gustaría, pero oye, uno hace lo que puede. En realidad el rex no viene por Gaelion o Filo (Firo)… aparece en la cuarta novela, en el capítulo tres, llamado "Tyrant Dragon Rex".

Es bueno que las escenas gustaran, ya las tenía planeadas desde hace algún tiempo (en realidad tengo muchas escenas ya escritas, incluyendo una que aún falta muuuuuuucho para que salga) y quería incluirla en algún capitulo. Aunque admito que la arachne que lanza leche láser sí que no estaba planeado, fue algo improvisado. En cuanto a Jeanne, por ahora lo dejare así dado que estos capítulos ya aclararan más cosas.

 **1kirit02.** Hombre, si mandáis sugerencias que menos que mirarlas a fondo, para algo fui yo quien lo sugirió. Si la batalla te gusto creo que ya fue un gran acierto incluirla en el capítulo. Soulsborne imagino por el nombre que está relacionado con los dark souls. Se echara un buen vistazo, aunque ya digo que nunca he jugado, así que si lo uso podría no ser de la mejor forma.

Este es el primer capítulo de hoy, aún quedan otros tres más que hacen un total de cuatro capítulos con casi 38.000 palabras. Que los disfrutéis.

* * *

-¿Una acampada?- Sella cruzo los brazos bajo su pecho y le lanzo una dura mirada. Shirou trago saliva.

-Sí, planeamos aprovechar el finde para ir el viernes después de clases y volver el domingo por la tarde-

Sella se quedó en silencio, pensando. A su lado Leysritt lo miraba curiosa, sin hacer ningún comentario. Illya por su parte lo miraba abatida. Shirou realmente se preguntaba si había dicho algo tan malo, solo les había contado los planes que tenían para ir de acampada.

- _Si realmente supieran que vamos a ir a Minamata para pelear contra Oda Nobunaga…_

El cual era, en contra de la historia, una mujer. Igual que Arturia Pendragon. Los historiadores realmente deberían poner más esfuerzo en registrar la historia, dado que por lo que había escuchado Arturia y Oda no eran las únicas mujeres que habían pasado a la historia siendo hombres famosos. Al principio la equivocación era algo graciosa, pero ya había pasado a ser patética. Simplemente deberían registrar mejor los géneros de la gente.

-¿Y quiénes vais?-

Shirou respondió mecánicamente, con las respuestas que ya habían planeado de antemano esa mañana en el Instituto –Issei, Xenovia, Leo, Gasper y Le Fay-

Sella entrecerró los ojos, como buscando una mentira en sus palabras.

No encontraría ninguna, desde un primer momento esta era conversación que había planeado hasta el mínimo detalle. Desde un primer momento Shirou ya asumía que Sella le pondría pegas, por ello con ayuda de los chicos preparo una coartada que le sirviera para evitar que su familia se enterara de lo que iba a hacer en realidad. Había tenido varios días para pensarla.

No pensaba decirles que iba a arriesgar la vida peleando contra una pesadilla.

Y si lo hiciera no terminaría solo con la verdad de Minamata, luego probablemente tendría que contarles todo cuanto les había ocultado las últimas semanas. Y entonces no tendría que preocuparse por que la pesadilla lo matara, dado que Sella se encargaría. Leysritt no intervendría, y probablemente Illya intentaría detener a Sella, pero no podría hacer nada por evitarlo.

No, por ahora lo mejor sería que siguiera cazando pesadillas con los chicos y cuando todo se tranquilizase ya podría hablar con su familia. Por lo menos con sus padres tendría que hacerlo, dado que había muchas cosas que aclarar, y otros temas que quería hablar con ellos. Eso incluía lo que sabía sobre el sello de Illya. Acerca de esa "personalidad extra" que menciono Azazel.

Eso le recordaba que también debería hablar con el propio Azazel dado que no entendía completamente eso de la personalidad extra. Nunca había notado que Illya tuviera doble personalidad, ni nada parecido. Y eso de que la personalidad se convirtiera en una entidad independiente con un catalizador… no entendía nada de la explicación que Azazel le dio.

Si solo Le Fay le hubiera acompañado ella podría haber entendido más y ahora no tendría dolor de cabeza al pensar en eso. Pero como no lo hizo aún se encontraba intentando descifrar algunas de las cosas que escucho. Principalmente todo lo referente al catalizador para crear a la segunda Illya. Lo había hablado un poco con los demás, pero aparte de mencionar a los sentimientos persistentes, unos emblemas que encerraban el poder de algunos magos de la Clave, no había aprendido nada. Y encima ni siquiera tenían sentimientos persistentes porque aparentemente eran demasiado pobres como para comprarlos, aun podía recordar cuando se enteró.

Todo comenzó en la clase de lengua, cuando la profesora les explicaba los ejercicios que tenían que hacer mientras Issei y Shirou terminaban su séptima partida del tres en raya, Raynare ya se cansaba de mirarlos y Xenovia continuaba ignorando a la profesora, la cual ahora se hallaba explicando los contenidos del examen que tendrían la próxima semana. En cuanto hubo sonado el timbro el grupo salió de la clase y se dirigió a la cafetería para reunirse con Gasper, Ravel y Le Fay.

-¿Os importaría explicar de nuevo que son esos sentimientos persistentes que Azazel menciono?- pidió Shirou, aunque Le Fay ya se lo explico la tarde anterior en una de sus clases, pero con tantos términos y expresiones como había usado realmente no se había enterado de nada.

Algo de lo que Raynare se dio cuenta rápidamente –No es fácil entender a Le Fay cuando se emociona, ¿he?-

-Ni que lo digas- una vez empezó a hablar de los sentimientos persistentes Le Fay corrió salvaje hacia la emoción desenfrenada, que fue el momento en el que Shirou desconecto. Ni siquiera sabía que era una esfera de realidad.

Pero para su fortuna siempre podía contar con Issei para resumir –Un artefacto para cambiar tu apariencia-

-Ahora, eso sí lo puedo entender- dijo Shirou riendo -¡Le Fay debería haber empezado por allí!-

-Le Fay se emociona mucho, no es que sea malo pero…- Issei se encogió de hombros sin decir más, no era un rasgo en ella que les molestara así que tampoco había por que darle más importancia –Los sentimientos persistentes son, por decirlo de algún modo, una manifestación de los sentimientos y la voluntad de un servant que están atados a reliquias pertenecientes a su leyenda-

-¿Cómo un rey y su corona?-

Issei asintió –Exacto. El artefacto al principio es solo eso, un objeto normal y corriente que ha estado en contacto durante largos periodos con el servant, después se utiliza magia para manifestar los sentimientos que se hayan ligado, lo que lo convierte, básicamente, en un espíritu. Modifícalo un poco y cualquiera podría utilizarlo-

-¿Estás diciendo que con uno puedes ganar el poder de un servant?- si era así, y por lo que Shirou entendía lo era, no veía motivos para no usar uno de esos. Si podían obtener el poder de un servant, y siendo estos seres tan poderosos como le habían dicho, no costaría enfrentar a las pesadillas.

Podrían pelear utilizando el poder de Jack, o enfrentar a Oda Nobunaga con el poder de Oda Nobunaga, seria gracioso de ver.

-La vida no es tan complaciente. Y no me mires así, es obvio lo que estas pensando- replico Raynare sentada cómodamente en la mesa de la cafetería –Un sentimiento persistente no deja de ser eso: un sentimiento, una emoción. No dispone de fuerza o poder alguno. Los servants disponen de poder, las cartas de clase extraen el poder de los espíritus heroicos, pero un sentimiento persistente no. Solo es una manifestación de voluntad y sentimientos-

-Como un oso amoroso- Ravel dejo caer su bandeja con el almuerzo, una hamburguesa con queso. Shirou juraría que no servían eso en la cafetería –Pueden cambiar la apariencia y a lo sumo permitirte usar un par de técnicas, por lo demás son completamente inútiles-

-Los débiles- dijo Raynare mordaz -¿Te imaginarias que haría uno de los fuertes? ¿Cómo Arturia Pendragon o Gilgamesh? Qué demonios, incluso uno de Klaus o Steven-

Le Fay rio –Seguirían sin tener poder Raynare, te permitirían replicar con poco éxito su estilo de batalla, pero nada más-

-Y eso sin contar con la dificultad para encontrar artefactos que puedan contener un sentimiento persistente. Uno no encuentra algo que está ligado a un gran héroe de la historia debajo de cada piedra- dijo Ravel con humor –Objetos así suelen estar más en museos, y la última vez que fuimos a uno…

-No digas mas- Shirou aun lo recordaba, la cárcel turca. Cuando Issei pasó tres meses después de que le pillaran la misma noche en que robaron el fragmento de Destruction. Aunque también soltó muchas chorradas acerca de los pechos de las estatuas. Realmente habría pagado por estar allí.

-Dado que no dan poder no los compramos- Issei no parecía demasiado contento por recordar ese incidente en particular. No debían de gustarle mucho las cárceles turcas –Tampoco es como si pudiéramos comprar uno aunque quisiéramos-

-¿No están a la venta?-

-No es eso, Shirou- Issei se acercó a él para colocarle una mano en el hombro -Somos pobres-

-¿Cómo pobres?-

-Traficamos con oro para conseguir dinero- revelo Gasper levantando la vista de su consola.

-Y eso porque Ravel se negó con la plantación de marihuana- añadió Issei.

-¿Trafico de… espera, espera, has dicho ¿plantación de marihuana?- Shirou los miro a ambos incrédulo, dudando de sus propios oídos.

-Aún tenemos las semillas- dijo Issei en tono nostálgico –Cortesía de Kirei-

Eso, aparte de decirle lo mal que iba el instituto, le demostraba porque Issei consideraba a Kirei como el camello oficial. Si les había dado semillas de marihuana en el pasado debía de haber algo muy mal con su cabeza.

Y probablemente en la suya también si no le sorprendió el saber que traficaban con oro. Solo le preocupaba más saber exactamente de donde lo sacaban, dado que uno no encuentra exactamente oro en mitad de la calle. Ni crecía en los árboles, más bien se conseguía usualmente en las tiendas de joyería. O en componentes eléctricos. ¿Exactamente que hacían para conseguir la cantidad suficiente para poder traficar con oro? ¿Y por qué no le preocupaba el hecho de que traficaran con oro, solo el lugar de donde procedía este?

- _Empiezo a pensar que Issei no es la única mala influencia_ \- el hecho de no estar preocupado por el tráfico de oro era algo que le preocupo por el resto de la jornada lectiva, pero una vez que se encaminaron al instituto dejo de darle importancia. Si podían traficar con oro mejor para ellos, mal que mal eso no era ilegal, solo moralmente dudoso. Bueno, en realidad puede que si fuera ilegal, ¿pero quien conocía todas las leyes?

-Has hablado antes de Leo pero, ¿quién es exactamente?-

-El tutor legal barra hermano mayor de Issei- de Issei, Raynare, Xenovia, y Gasper, pero no había necesidad de decir tanto, ¿verdad? –Es la figura responsable que nos acompañara-

-¿Para asegurarse de que no hagáis ninguna estupidez?-

Shirou asintió a Leysritt con su mejor cara de póker, la cual había mejorado mucho desde que conoció a Issei. Estupideces hacían a todas horas todos los días de la semana.

-Mouu, pensaba que este puente lo pasarías con nosotros. Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo fuera de casa- Illya estaba triste, y Shirou de verdad quería golpearse por hacerla poner esa cara, pero en este caso no tenía opción. Había una pesadilla suelta en Minamata y él no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada.

-Bueno, es mejor que antes que se la pasaba apalancado en casa-

Shirou tuvo ganas de tirarse del pelo con la observación de Sella. Era cierto que antes apenas y salía, pero ahora tampoco lo hacía por diversión. Aunque estaba esa vez que después de pelear con las pesadillas fueron a aquel restaurante. Y la ocasión de la hamburguesería, realmente pensó que los echaban. Y no podía olvidar el puente desde el que saltaron tras su primer encuentro con Ouma. Pensándolo fríamente si había sido bastante divertido, salvo cuando el garuda lo secuestro de camino a la mansión Einzbern, eso si no lo repetía.

-Pero quiero conocer a esos chicos con los que vas-

- _Si claro, ningún problema, yo te presento a Le Fay, Ravel, Jeanne, Asia, Laeticia y Leo cuando quieras. Raynare, Gasper y Xenovia ya es otra historia, en cuanto a Issei…_ \- Aun tenía dudas acerca de presentar a todos los del instituto, aunque solo fuera que la proporción hombre / mujer estuviera bastante desequilibrada, eran tres hombres contra siete mujeres. Uno más de cada si contaba a Leo y White.

No eran cifras demasiado parejas. Y conociendo lo dramática que podía ser Sella y lo fácilmente que se burlaba Leysritt no quería decir números tan rápido. No veía una forma en que eso acabara bien para su salud mental, lo cual era la razón de que hubiera intentado evitar que conocieran a todo el mundo.

Pero era muy consciente de que no se podía evitar por siempre y tampoco es como si lo quisiera evitar, solo retrasarlo hasta que fuera completamente inevitable.

- _Y desde luego no quiero que mama sepa de esto_ \- eso sí sería su ruina. Irisviel Von Einzbern parecía una gran experta en a materia de avergonzarlo hasta el infierno.

Habia muchas cosas que Shirou podia decir de la mujer llamada Irisviel Von Einzbern, la principal bastante simple: su madre, la mujer que en sus recuerdos siempre estaba con él cuando estaba enfermo o tenía miedo por las noches. Pero en contrapartida era la mujer que solía tomarle fotos y venderlas a sus espaldas, bromeando continuamente sobre su "harem".

Si ella se enteraba que más de la mitad de sus actuales amigos eran mujeres jamás escucharía el final acerca de sus bromas. No, no, por mucho que amara a su madre había cosas que era mejor que ella no descubriera.

Jamás si tenía algo que decir al respecto.

- _Necesito escaquearme de esto, ganar tiempo_ -

No podía presentarles ahora dado que Le Fay y Leo ya ni siquiera estaban en Fuyuki, Issei estaría ocupado con alguna pesadilla o en detención y Gasper se metería en una caja. Su mejor opción era Xenovia y realmente no quería meterla en una situación así. Eso le dejaba con una única opción.

- _Ayúdame_ \- un pequeño tirón del cuello de su uniforme, un gesto inocente para cualquier persona normal, un simple gesto nervioso. Pero en esa habitación había una persona que sabía que ese acto no era un gesto inocente. Illya, su hermana pequeña. Ella sabía, dado que lo decidieron juntos cuando eran pequeños, que ese gesto significaba una petición de ayuda.

No la usaban muy a menudo dado que normalmente no habia necesidad de andar pidiendo ayuda al otro para hacer algo en secreto, pero hace años la usaban más, cuando era Shirou el que la compraba los dvd de anime y los ocultaba para que Sella no los encontrara. Si vio el anime de Madoka fue por que originalmente se lo compro a Illya y lo tuvo que ocultar durante un tiempo para que su hermana mayor no lo encontrara.

Ahora veía que podía haberlo pirateado y no pagar por ello. Sería fácil, Gasper ya le había dicho que él podía bajarle el anime que fuera en pocos minutos y grabarlo en un dvd. Si lo hubiera sabido hace años se habrían ahorrado mucho dinero…

-Sella, estaba pensando en hacer una pijamada e invitar a Miyu, Mimi, Suzuka, Nanaki y Tatsuko-

-¿Hm?- Sella la miro curiosa, probablemente preguntándose de donde había venido esa idea de Illya.

No era que a Illya se le hubiera ocurrido solo después de que Shirou le pidiera ayuda, desde hace tiempo que quería hacer una fiesta con sus amigas, y el que Shirou la pidiera ayuda solo la ayudaba a decidirse por la fecha.

-¿Este finde?-

Illya asintió –Ya que Onii-chan no está, podríamos hacerla el sábado y el domingo ver algunas películas-

Sella entrecerró los ojos, pero tras unos minutos no le vio nada malo. Al contrario, casi parecía emocionada.

-Pues habrá que comprar muchas cosas, planear y…

Shirou desconecto en cuanto Sella comenzó a enumerar las cosas que tendría que comprar para la pijamada de Illya y le hizo un gesto a Illya. Tras un par de minutos ambos estaban sentados en el jardín.

-Tengo que agradecerte mucho por eso-

Illya rio –Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que usamos una de las señales que inventamos de pequeños-

Shirou la miro con una pequeña sonrisa -¿No? Podría jurar que tenía que ver con aquella ocasión con aquel dvd de anime que me pediste comprar-

-¡Mou! ¡Dijiste que no mencionarías más eso!-

Shirou miro a Illya, esta le fulminaba mientras hacia un puchero, todo ello formando una expresión que le hacía a Shirou incapaz de seguir bromeando con ella.

-Jejejejeje- aunque ya había dejado de meterse con ella Illya aún le miraba mal, pero sabía que no estaba siendo seria, su expresión sonriente la traicionaba.

-¿No vas a olvidarlo, verdad?- Illya no quería recordar ese incidente en particular, el anime que le encargo a su hermano no era el "genero" habitual que suele ver. Era algo muy diferente a las Mahou Shoujo habituales.

Shirou se las apaño para pedirle a Issei, ryuudou no hyoudou, que se lo comprara por él. Este pudo hacerlo con facilidad dado que viviendo en el templo ryuudou fue fácil interceptar al cartero y conseguir el dvd antes de que alguien más lo viera. Después solo era llevarlo a casa y pasárselo a Illya, pero esta no logro ocultárselo a Sella y tras hacerle la señal a Shirou este lo hizo pasar como si el dvd fuera suyo.

Sella le grito mucho por dejar a Illya ver un anime de "ese" genero. Shirou lo resistió estoicamente dado que no creía que ver un anime de "ese" género pudiera llegar a ser algo demasiado grave para Illya. Ya se estaba haciendo mayor y podía verlo si quería.

Al final Illya logro ver el anime… pero no aguanto ni dos capítulos. Si Illya quería ver algún anime de terror no debería comenzar con algo demasiado fuerte, pero ella le pidió mucho y al final acabo comprando los primeros capítulos del anime Elfen Lied.

Fue un gran error. Algo que después de mucho tiempo paso a ser un recuerdo casi cómico para ellos. Por lo menos Illya no tuvo pesadillas durante varios meses. Él por el contrario arrastro un miedo hacia la película Resident Evil, y en especial por los zombis, durante casi un año… verla con 9 años no fue la mejor de las ideas. Por suerte no tuvo problemas con la pesadilla de los zombis, mal que mal no estuvo demasiado cerca de ellos y ahora podía verse esa saga sin ningún problema.

-No fue mi mejor idea- aun hoy se recriminaba el haberlo comprado.

-Ya me pediste perdón- Shirou podía recordarlo, incluso intento hacer seiza, pero Illya fue muy drástica y se lo impidió. A Shirou realmente no le gustó nada que su hermana pequeña tuviera pesadillas por su culpa, ya tuvo muchos dolores de estómago cuando él aprendía a cocinar.

-Y sin embargo sigues cubriéndome-

-¿Somos familia no?- dijo Illya con una sonrisa un poco tensa – _Aunque no el tipo que me gustaría_ -

-Tendré que comprarte mucho anime por esto-

Illya negó con la cabeza, sonriente –Mmm, no pasa nada-

-¿Estas de broma? ¡Me has salvado ahí atrás! Estaría en problemas si no tuviera a mi propia heroína para ayudarme- Shirou le sonrió agradecido a Illya, en su mente Illya había hecho un gran trabajo en quitarle de encima a Sella.

Tan contento estaba por haberse librado del escrutinio de su hermana mayor que no noto que su hermana pequeña se puso completamente roja.

-He.. Hero… Umu- Illya estaba roja y balbuceando, extremadamente nerviosa. Algo que finalmente atrajo la atención de Shirou.

-¿Illya? ¿Te pasa algo?- no era normal que de repente se pusiera tan roja -¿Tienes fiebre o algo?-

Shirou coloco suavemente su manos obre su frente, para medir su temperatura, pero eso solo pareció empeorar la situación dado que Illya jadeo y se levantó de golpe.

-¿Illya?-

-Pe…pensa… pensándolo bien no me siento muy bien, Onii-chan, voy a sentarme un poco- Illya salió corriendo ante la atónita mirada de Shirou.

-¿Pero qué… acaba de pasar?- eso no era un comportamiento propio de Illya, la cual era la principal razón de que se sorprendiera tanto, ¿había hecho algo para molestarla?

 _This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_

 _No silent prayer for the faith—_

-Hmmm- el tono de llamada que había puesto no terminaba de convencerle del todo, la canción en si le gustaba, pero…

- _¿Qué han dicho?_ -

-¿Antes de que mi hermana me echara un cable? Ha sido bastante horrible-

- _¿Si?_ -

-Sep, sus palabras textuales han sido " _Pero quiero conocer a esos chicos con los que vas_ "-

- _¿Y eso sería un problema? Tu hermana mayor debe ser una persona muy respons—_

-Corta el rollo Issei, son mis hermanas de quienes hablamos, Sella se volvería loca si os conociera a todos. Y nunca oiría el final de las burlas de Leysritt… y eso sin mencionar el terror andante que es mi madre- de verdad que no sabía por qué le gustaba tanto burlarse de él.

- _Suena difícil_ \- Shirou imaginaba que Issei estaría riéndose por dentro. No es como si pudiera culparlo por ello.

-¿Cómo van las preparaciones?-

- _Leo ya ha reservado los billetes de autobús. El viernes salís_ -

Un autobús para Minamata, solo que ha mitad de camino bajarían y se reunirían con unos enviados del Instituto de Nagasaki y ya partirían juntos para Minamata.

- _Por ahora deberíamos seguir haciendo vida normal, intentando cazar pesadillas_ -

Shirou resoplo –Cada vez vemos menos-

- _No son infinitas y hay más gente cazando. Simplemente se estarán acabando_ -

-Tiene sentido- desde un primer momento sabía que esas cosas no eran infinitas, y tenía sentido que si había más gente cazándolas tarde o temprano se les acabaría la acción.

- _Nos vemos mañana en clase_ -

-Nos vemos- tras colgar devolvió el teléfono a su bolsillo. El sol ya empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, ya pronto le tocaría preparar la cena. Y tenía que preparar un gran menú para celebrar que Sella había terminado la dieta –Tengo mucho que preparar-

Con lo que tenía en la nevera podía preparar una gran cena compuesta con algunas de las mejores recetas de comida china que había practicado en el Instituto. Sería una buena forma de celebrar el fin de la dieta de Sella.

- _Dieta que por comer casi siempre en el Instituto ni he hecho_ \- se sentía un poco mal por Illya y Leysritt, ambas habían seguido la dieta de Sella a rajatabla, pero él por estar casi siempre en el Instituto se había librado de forma flagrante. Esta cena seria también una forma de disculparse por no acompañarlas en esos malos momentos.

-Bien pues, comencemos- rollitos de primavera, verdura cocinada en el wok, carne sazonada con salsa, varias salsas distintas, empanadillas, pollo en salsa… todas las recetas que se le ocurrían y que podía cocinar.

Poner la mesa para cuatro fue fácil, presentar la cena servida en platos y aun humeante fue casi más fácil si cabe. Con eso listo llamo a sus hermanas para la cena. Una vez que las tres estuvieran sentadas era hora de comenzar la cena.

-Y por ello, para conmemorar el final de tu dieta: la primera comida apropiada en una semana- habría dicho "nuestra primera comida" pero eso no se sentía demasiado correcto. Él apenas y había comido en casa la última semana –He hecho bastante, así que no os contengáis-

No parecía que tuvieran planes de hacerlo. Sella comía como si no hubiera probado la comida en años, el sabor de la comida casi haciéndola llorar. Leysritt tenía las mejillas llenas y rojas.

-Es algo asombroso- Illya estaba asombrada, pero encantada. Realmente hacia días que no veía a Sella tan feliz.

-Es agradable de cuando en cuando verdad- Shirou la sonrió contento.

-Sí, una cena como esta es agradable de cuando en cuan…- Sella se quedó callada de golpe -¿De cuándo… en cuándo?-

El silencio de Sella era anormal, pero Shirou no creía que fuera algo por lo que preocuparse, hasta que le llamo.

-Me parece que has estado preparando las mismas cosas en las dos noches a la semana que te toca cocinar. ¿O me equivoco?-

- _¡!_ \- un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, Shirou tragó saliva, tenía un mal presentimiento -¿Eh? ¿De verdad? _¿Qué demonios es esta presión que siento? No se parece a nada que haya sentido antes_ Ah, es cierto. Hace poco pude conseguir una Wok rebajada en el supermercado- Shirou intentaba mostrar su mejor sonrisa, ya empezaba a tener una idea de por dónde iba todo esto, y estaba realmente asustado de que su presentimiento se cumpliera –Creo que seguí preparando comida china por que quería usarla-

PAM

La mesa tembló cuando Sella la golpeo para levantarse.

-¿Sella? _¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir!_ -

-Pensé que era extraño-

- _¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir! ¡REALMENTE VOY A MORIR!_ -

-Siempre tuve en cuenta el valor nutricional y el contenido de calorías de todo lo que cocinaba-

- _A Xenovia, Asia, Laeticia y Jeanne les funciona, vamos a probar: Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos…_

-No era posible aumentar de peso con la comida que yo preparaba-

- _Santificado sea tu nombre…_

-Fui descuidada. No tome en cuenta lo que tú cocinabas-

-¿S-Sella? _No quiero morir, soy demasiado joven para morir…_

-¡Tú fuiste el criminal que dejo entrar esa grasa en mi cuerpo!-

Lo último que Shirou vio antes de gritar fue el wok acercando a su cara a toda velocidad, la comida y el aceite flotando cerca de él -¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡Onii-chan!-

A Shirou no le importo nada más, tras recibir el primer golpe se levantó de la mesa tirando la silla al suelo y se aplasto contra la pared completamente aterrorizado –Si, pero la comida china tiene muchos vegeta—

¡PAS!

-¡Whakala!- Shirou grito de dolor –En primer lugar, ¿acaso no es culpa tuya por comer mu—

¡PLAFF!

-¡Whaaaa! ¡En la cara no!-

* * *

-No sé ni cómo salí con vida-

Era el día después del incidente, Shirou estaba en clase, apoyando la cabeza contra su mesa, aun la tenía roja y palpitante. A su alrededor estaban Issei, Raynare, Xenovia.

-Dios realmente te dio con el wok con toda la comida preparada- Issei estab impresionado, cuando esa mañana llego y vio a Shorou con la cara aplastada contra la mesa pensaba que está dormido o tenia muchísimo sueño. Cuando vio su cara grito como un niño pequeño.

-¿Y la consideras tu hermana mayor?- Raynare no veía como después de ese incidente Shirou seguía siendo a Sella como una hermana.

-Normalmente no es tan violenta… gracias Tohsaka- Shirou le sonrió a Rin, quien se sonrojo cuando le dio las gracias, pero eso solo causo que Luvia la fulminara con la mirada. Sakura también llego a la clase tras escuchar que Shirou habia sido apalizado.

-Sempai-

Shirou intento sonreírla para tranquilizarla, pero le era imposible. La cara le dolía demasiado.

-Con ese golpe realmente podrías haberte quedado en casa Shirou-sama- Le Fay tenía razón, pero había un gran problema con ello.

-¿Te refieres a esa casa en la que Sella esta?-

Le Fay se quedó callada. Si anoche hizo eso no estaba segura de que haría ahora. Era una de las razones por las que esta mañana Shirou salió de su casa a escondidas, no quería encontrarse con Sella, imaginaba que estaría de muy mal humor.

-¿Por qué te golpeo Sella-san?-

Shirou miro a Luvia –Porque aparentemente la hice engordar-

-¿Hu?- Sakura y Rin le miraron confusas, ambas inclinaron la cabeza haciendo la misma expresión.

-En mi casa suelo cocinar un par de veces a la semana, y dado que hice comida china Sella engordo un poco-

-¿Y?- Rin le miro como pidiéndole terminar, pero Shirou negó.

-Eso es todo. Engordo un poco, muy poco, e involucro a toda la familia en un régimen de dieta-

- _Por eso últimamente solía venir a comer todos los días al Instituto_ -

Eso aclaraba el hecho de que Shirou últimamente pasara casi todos los días en el Instituto, en todas las comidas estaba allí, y ahora eso lo resolvía. Nadie podía culparlo.

-Bien chicos id tomando asiento. Los que no sean de esta clase que vuelvan a la suya-

Le Fay, Gasper, Ravel y Sakura se fueron de la clase y todos los alumnos tomaron su asiento.

-Bien, hoy voy a hacer un pequeño anuncio. Tras el accidente de la clase de química de hace varios días- Issei silbó inocentemente y Shirou desvió la mirada. Aprobaron pero fueron incapaces de recrear a Slime-taro –La profesora ha sido trasladada al hospital general de Tokyo, por lo que estará en observación varios meses-

-Por eso no la habíamos vuelto a ver- comento Issei en voz baja.

-Espero que este bien-

-No creo que cogiera nada malo-

-Mmm-

-¡EJEM!- la profesora interrumpió su conversación, parecía bastante enfadada por las interrupciones y la conversación. Shirou inclino un poco la cabeza y tras guardar silencio la profesora siguió hablando –Como ella no podrá seguir impartiendo la clase de química la escuela ha contratado a un nuevo profesor. Y para asegurarse de que nadie vuelva a pasarse- esta vez la mirada iba claramente dirigida a los cuatro.

Incluso tras una conversación con el director nada se pudo hacer. Desde el primer momento la intención del ejercicio era mezclar elementos químicos para conseguir una reacción distintiva. Crear lo que podía considerarse como un arma química de baja potencia era de hecho una reacción bastante distintiva, por lo que el incidente se archivó y no recibieron siquiera un castigo.

-Se ha decidido contratar a una ayudante para las clases prácticas-

-¿Por qué crees que parece enfadada?-

-No lo sé Issei, nosotros solo queríamos recrear a Slime-taro-

Issei asintió de acuerdo –Una lástima que no pudiéramos-

La profesora resoplo -¿Por qué me molesto en hablar?-

-¿Quiere decirlo aunque no le prestemos atención?- pregunto Xenovia.

La profesora no dijo nada, solo los maldijo en voz baja y se hecho sobre la silla abriendo una revista y dando paso al nuevo profesor y su ayudante.

El nuevo profesor tenía una apariencia regular, con cabello negro y ojos marrones, no había nada especialmente memorable en él, nada que llamara la atención. La ayudante era otra historia… Tenía largo cabello plateado y ojos azules. Llevaba puesto un traje formal de color azul oscuro. Su físico era algo por lo que era fácil recordarla. O por lo menos Issei la recordaría.

-Mi nombre es…- su nombre era algo que no aprendieron en ese momento, el timbre sonó en ese momento y tapo de forma magistral su presentación –Y ella es la ayudante, Rossweisse-

Shirou parpadeo y se inclinó para ver si alguno se había enterado del nombre del profesor, pero los demás tampoco se habían enterado de su nombre, solo del de la ayudante.

-Pues ya lo sabéis, mañana será fin de semana, por lo que sé que estaréis desesperados por salir de aquí y hacer el cabra- Shirou se rio, eso era cierto de tantas formas –Pero recordad que solo es el primer periodo y aun os quedan las demás clases. Prohibido hacer el cabra hasta que salgáis de aquí-

-Difícil. Muy difícil-

-Sera un gran reto- dijo Issei. Raynare rodo los ojos.

-Idiotas-

Shirou e Issei la miraron falsamente ofendidos, pero no dijeron nada, Xenovia solo los miraba en silencio sin decir nada. Parecía que Rin iba a decir algo, pero recibió una llamada y ella junto a Luvia se fueron a la azotea en busca de privacidad.

-¿Eso es normal?-

-Quien sabe- Shirou no le dio importancia, más centrado en sacar su almuerzo y comer. Aunque su almuerzo no fuera lo más apetecible del mundo – _Sella sigue enfadada conmigo…_

* * *

Si Shirou, Issei, Raynare o Xenovia hubieran prestado un poco más de atención habrían visto que en el identificador de llamadas del móvil de Rin figuraba el nombre "Lord El-Melloi II". Rin y Luvia subieron a la azotea y tras asegurarse de que nadie más estaba cerca Rin cogió el teléfono.

-Sí... sí- al principio todo era normal, al menos hasta que El-Melloi II sacó a colación un tema en particular -¿La restauración de las líneas ley?-

- _Sí. Gracias a ustedes las Cartas que causaban la perturbación de las líneas ley fueron capturadas, pero ya han pasado más de dos semanas desde entonces y no se han recuperado, ¿verdad?-_

-Sellamos las perforaciones del espacio complejo, así que deberían recuperarse de forma natural...

- _Pero como no lo hacen, significa que están restringidas o atascadas... O quizás ambas cosas. Inyecten prana de alta densidad en el punto de poder y expandan esas líneas ley_ -

Pero para Rin, El-Melloi II iba demasiado rápido -¡E-espere un momento! ¿No es un gran ritual que requiere que docenas de magos se organicen?-

Del otro lado de la línea solo se escuchó silencio hasta que él volvió a hablar – _Qué tonta. Las dos tienen los báculos, ¿verdad?-_

-Ah, sí...- Rin sudo un poco, no se podía decir que Luvia y ella conservaran los báculos. Ella no lo diría así.

- _Tienen un par de elementales buenos para nada, pero son unos Códigos Místicos de magia Única que puede proveer una cantidad infinita de prana. Solo viertan ese prana en las líneas ley. Pueden hacerlo, ¿verdad?-_

-¡S-Sí, claro que sí!-

Rin no miro a Luvia en ningún momento de la conversación, pero cuando colgó no pudo seguir ignorándola más tiempo.

-Eso no ha sido lo más inteligente Rin Tohsaka- Rin Tohasaka gruño, ella sabía eso sin que Luvia se lo dijera –No tenemos los báculos-

-Gnugnugnugnugnu-

Rin no dijo nada, solo gruño en voz baja.

-No podemos hacerlo solas-

-Tendremos que pedirles ayuda a esas dos-

La azotea permaneció en silencio después de eso, y aunque pasados varios minutos el timbre sonó ninguna de las dos se movió. Para cualquiera que las conociera por primera vez sería un comportamiento inapropiado. Para aquellos que las conocían sabían que era cuestión de tiempo que ambas pelearan.

Al menos esta vez no había ningún helicóptero cerca.

* * *

Pasar el resto de las clases sin hacer el cabra sería difícil, pero de alguna forma lo consiguieron y cuando acabo la última clase Shirou partió feliz hacia el Instituto, ni loco volvía a su casa con lo que paso ayer, menos aun considerando que su almuerzo habían sido unos fideos que formaban una soga. Sella estaba realmente molesta, él realmente agradecería no pasar el fin de semana en su casa.

Paso el resto del día entrenando con Xenovie e Issei, practicando un poco de magia con Le Fay y repasando algunos libros de la biblioteca. Para terminar el día antes de dormir estuvieron viendo la nueva pelicula de pokémon, la de Ho-oh.

Incluso a Leo le gusto, dijo que era la mejor que película de pokémon que había visto en mucho tiempo. La primera que Shirou vio fue la de Mewtwo, y de esa hacía ya mucho. Era mejor olvidar las muchas intermedias. La única que le gusto de esas fue la de Lugia.

Y así, hablando de pokémon y de sus películas se hizo de mañana, el viernes por la mañana. El plan que le había dicho a Sella incluía ir a clases y después dirigirse hacia el camping. En su lugar él, Xenovia y Jeanne estaban en la parada de autobuses, esperando a que fuera su turno de subir.

-¿Tenéis claro el plan?- y dado que faltaba poco para subir era normal que repasaran los detalles de la operación con Leo.

El plan en si era fácil, llegaban en el autobús hasta las afueras de Yatsushiro y desde ahí continuaban hasta Minamata con los enviados de Nagasaki. Una vez en Minamata examinaban el terreno, reunían información y después actuaban en consecuencia, con el mínimo de espectadores posible, intentando mantener el daño al mínimo posible.

Un plan simple y con cientos de posibles fallas, con multitud de elementos que podían fallar, comenzando con que Oda fuera más fuerte de lo que tenían previsto. Lo segundo era que en realidad hubiera alguna pesadilla más de la que creían. Lo tercero era alguna interferencia externa, algo como que la iglesia o la asociación enviaran a alguien. Y eso por no hablar de mantener el daño al mínimo posible, algo que en multitud de ocasiones les salía mal.

-Debéis tener mucho cuidado-

-Tienen a Xenovia-

Shirou y Jeanne se miraron, eso era precisamente lo que les preocupaba, aunque Laeticia y Asia parecían pensar que con ella estarían a salvo. Y era cierto, Xenovia era muy fuerte, pero eso no significaba que fuera invencible, ni muchísimo menos. Y ellos podían ser fuertes, pero si pasaba algo grave tendrían que correr. Aunque teóricamente iban a recoger el libro de la pesadilla que había tomado la forma de Oda Nobunaga, por lo que el peligro estaba asegurado. Y si lo que Shirou había escuchado era cierto estarían enfrentado a una pistolera de primer nivel, aparte de una competente espadachína.

Pensándolo fríamente Oda Nobunaga sonaba como una terminator del periodo Sengoku.

-Es hora-

Issei se paró cerca de la puerta del autobús, el último pasajero antes de ellos había subido, por lo que ahora era su turno para subir.

-Nos toca he- Shirou suspiro, era casi surrealista que fuera a pelear contra una gran figura de la historia japonesa, y para hacerlo fuera a tomar un autobús. Si fuera un RPG primero tendrían que haber atravesado infinidad de niveles, retos, desafíos y tras todo esto deberían nivelar como locos antes de enfrentar a un jefe como Oda. Pero esto no era un juego, era la vida real y en ella iban a enfrentar a un jefe final en autobús. Solo pensarlo le daban ganas de llorar.

-Bueno, nos vamos-

-Umu- White les sonrió –Bueno suerte-

Shirou le agradeció, notando su tensa expresión, la cual coincidía con la que Leo tenia. ¿Se había perdido de algo?

-Buena suerte-

-Gracias-

Shirou e Issei chocaron los puños bajo la atenta mirada de los demás. Con eso hecho se despidieron de los demás y después Shirou, Xenovia y Jeanne abordaron el autobús que los llevaría hacia Yatsushiro.

-¡Buena suerte!-

-¡Tened cuidado!-

-¡Dadles una buena por mí!-

Shirou no necesitaba mirar para saber quién había dicho que. Conociéndolos era fácil saber que decía cada uno, por eso ni se molestaron en mirar mientras buscaban un sitio en el autobús donde pudieran sentarse los tres y gozar de un poco de intimidad.

-Nos quedan cuatro horas hasta Yatsushiro- Shirou miro a Jeanne, ¿cuatro horas? Le parecía mucho tiempo de espera.

-Da tiempo para dormir- Xenovia se sentó en el último asiento al lado de la ventana, a su lado Jeanne y en el asiento que daba al pasillo, Shirou.

-¿Dormir?- era cierto que no había dormido en la última noche, pero ahora no sería capaz de dormir ni aunque lo intentara –Creo que paso-

Se movió hacia el otro lado y miro por la ventana. Aunque estaba lejos la ruta que seguía el autobús no se alejaba demasiado del océano, por lo que a lo lejos era capaz de verlo. Una infinita expansión de azul que parecía juntarse con el cielo. Una gran… vista…

-Shirou se ha dormido- informo Jeanne mirando al pelirrojo un par de minutos después.

-Sep- Xenovia lo miro con poco interés –Se hará daño si duerme en esa postura-

Shirou estaba durmiendo apoyado en el cristal, en una postura que no pintaba demasiado cómoda, pero considerando lo rápido que se había dormido era probable que no pudieran despertarlo pronto.

Por ello no se molestaron en hacerlo, simplemente miraron por la ventana, charlaron un poco y volvieron a mirar por la ventana, todo para que el tiempo pasara rápido y llegaran pronto a Yatsushiro.

No función demasiado bien. Tardaron cuatro largas horas que se les hicieron eternas, y para cuando finalmente llegaron a la estación de autobuses tenían el cuerpo agarrotado. Y después toco despertar a Shirou, lo cual no fue especialmente fácil.

En cuanto salieron fueron recibidos por la luz del sol, que estaba en todo lo alto, algo normal siendo las 12:49. La ciudad era bastante normal, aunque claramente más desarrollada que Fuyuki. Varios rascacielos se alzaban en la ciudad y las calles estaban abarrotadas con coches y peatones. A lo lejos podía ver un parque con varios bancos y un par de columpios.

-¿Qué sabemos de nuestros amigos?- Shirou se estiro mientras miraba lo más disimuladamente que podía a su alrededor, intentando encontrar a los contactos del otro Instituto, aunque sin saber quién, cuantos o como eran era muy difícil.

-Sé que son dos mujeres- respondio Xenovia –Por lo que Leo me dijo una es rubia y la otra morena-

- _¿Mujeres?_ \- no sabía si sorprenderse o llorar, desde que conoció a Issei más de la mitad de personas que conocía eran mujeres, como Sella solía recordarle. Antes era gracioso, pero ahora empezaba a dar un poco de pena.

-¿No tenemos más información?- Xenovia negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Jeanne.

-No que nos sirva ahora-

Si eran mujeres eso reducía un poco las opciones, pero morenas había por todas partes, mucha población japonesa tenia cabello negro, por lo que no era una buena referencia. Ahora, rubias no veían tantas, podría ser alguna de ellas.

-¡?- o podría ser la mujer que se acercaba a ellos sonriente.

-¡Hola!- la chica parecía simpática, con cabello rubio bastante corto y unos grandes ojos marrones. Llevaba un traje de negocios negro -¿Sois del Instituto de Fuyuki?-

-Yep- Xenovia asintió sin muchos problemas.

La chica asintió sonriente y después se presentó –Soy Ciri, una de las enviadas de Nagasaki-

-Xenovia, estos son Shirou y Jeanne-

Con presentaciones hechas solo faltaba un pequeño detalle, debía haber dos personas del instituto Nagasaki, pero solo veían a una. La otra debía de estar de camino.

-Se llama Velvet una veterana del Instituto. ¡Casi la mano derecha de la instructora!-

- _Eso la convierte en una versión de Le Fa—_

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

Shirou trago saliva cuando escucho la explosión a lo lejos, eso no sonaba como fuegos artificiales, más bien sonaba como una bomba. No que alguna vez hubiera escuchado una en vivo, lo más cercano fue el coctel molotov que Raynare hizo cuando enfrentaron a los zombis. Solía escuchar el sonido de bombas en algunas series o en algún juego en línea, por lo que estaba bastante seguro de que lo que había oído a lo lejos era una bomba.

-¡Kyaaaaa!-

-¡Corred!-

Ellos no eran los únicos que habían oído la explosión. La gente que los rodeaba había sido presa del pánico y ahora huían empujándose los unos a los otros y gritando acerca del fin del mundo. Muy dramáticos para el gusto de Shirou.

-¿Tenemos que correr?- Xenovia no estaba preocupada, si era porque no sabía que había pasado, no le importaba o no veía la necesidad de correr era algo que Shirou no podía saber.

-Naaaaaa- Ciri estaba tranquila, tanto que no fue difícil descubrir que ella sabía que había pasado, o por lo menos sabía más que ellos –Sera Velvet, le gustan las explosiones-

-¿Qué le gustan las explosiones?-

Ciri asintió –Sep, pero no hay problema, nunca hay heridos-

-Oh claro, eso lo resuelve- dijo con ironía –Entonces no hay ningún problema-

Ciri ignoro olímpicamente a Shirou en favor de mirar con las mejillas sonrojadas a una mujer joven que se acercaba hacia ellos –Velvet-

Velvet debía de ser la otra enviada del Instituto Nagasaki. Tenía cabello negro largo y ojos negros. Vestía un vestido negro largo con un abrigo de piel encima.

-¡Saludos amigos! ¿Cómo estáis en esta fría noche de invierno?-

-No es de noche-

-Y no es invierno-

Pero esos eran detalles menores que a Velvet no parecían importarle. Para ellos el que se equivocara diciendo que era de noche y que era invierno si era un detalle mayor, uno muy importante que hablaba de su salud mental… o la falta de la misma.

-Antes de que lo olvide- con toda la parsimonia Velvet hurgo en su bolso y saco un pequeño objeto cilíndrico verde con abultaciones: una granada. Después se acercó a la puerta de la estación de autobuses y la arrojo dentro.

-¿Nos vamos?- tras cerrar la puerta se encamino hacia la acera y abrió las puertas de una limusina que estaba aparcada en la acera.

-¿Qué?- pero Shirou se había quedado en la parte cuando ella había arrojado una granada en la estación de autobuses.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? Ya no había nadie ahí dentro, solo estas destruyendo- Jeanne estaba tensa, enfadada. Shirou y Xenovia podían decirlo con seguridad.

-¿Cómo evitar sino que salga algún autobús hacia Minamata?-

Jeanne abrió la boca para rebatirla pero no dijo nada. No le gustaba, pero tenía razón. Si había habido un supuesto ataque terrorista, o simplemente un ataque, lo más común era que anularan todos los servicios de transporte público que salieran de la ciudad. La policía esperaría hasta que se aseguraran de que no habría peligro alguno para que los transportes volvieran a funcionar con normalidad.

-Eso nos dará unos días hasta que cualquier persona de esta ciudad vaya a Minamata. Después de eso será más difícil-

-Entonces vayamos cuanto antes-

Tras subir a la limusina el conductor piso el acelerador y salieron hacia Minamata, tardando casi dos horas en llegar. Por el camino casi no hubo conversación, cada uno centrado en sus asuntos, o en el caso de Xenovia dormida.

Y así finalmente habían llegado a las proximidades de Minamata, justo a tiempo para ver una inmensa sombra negra pasar volando sobre ellos. Una gigantesca ave negra, una que Shirou y Xenovia habían visto antes, el Zu.

* * *

Bien pues hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, y como habréis deducido de la conversación de Rin y Luvia ya se inicia Zwei, lo que implica que no falta mucho para que Kuro haga su aparición.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** No poseo ningún personaje, de ser así esto no sería un fanfic.

Si es rated M es porque puede haber algunas cosas que ofendan o hieran la sensibilidad de algún lector, así como ofender o molestar aunque eso se toma por descontado cuando DxD está involucrado, si no te gusta no leas. También habrá situaciones y personajes que actúen como parodias de anime, series o películas.

Este es el segundo capítulo de hoy.

* * *

Cuando finalmente la limusina llego a la calle principal de Minamata y todos bajaron pudieron contemplar la ciudad. Estaba bastante llena considerando lo tarde que era, pero a pesar de todas las personas no consiguieron ninguna información, no había nada fuera de lo común, ni siquiera sabían nada del gran pájaro negro que había llegado antes que ellos a la ciudad.

No falto mucho para que empezaran a notar algunas cosas extrañas.

No había nadie en el hospital, fue idea de Xenovia mirar, la gente estaba en el parque comiendo y riendo en familia y los conductores respetaban las normas de tráfico sin cometer ninguna infracción. Era casi como si fuera una ciudad perfecta, con todo el mundo haciendo su papel para contribuir en una gran obra. Como si estuvieran en la ciudad del buen comportamiento donde todo era como se suponía debía ser, una ciudad ejemplar y modélica.

Claramente había algo que fallaba. Si hablaban con alguien les decía lo genial que era la ciudad y lo bueno que era el nuevo alcalde. A Shirou le recordaba mucho a esa situación en el museo. Sobre todo por que parecían ausentes, despistados, igual que las personas que encontraron en el museo aquella noche. Solo faltaba que empezaran a canturrear cosas extrañas y a desnudarse para que fuera igual que aquel día.

No había siquiera una pista de algo raro, pero toda la situación era tan surrealista que no tardaron en buscar un motel para alquilar unas habitaciones para hacer noche.

El motel que escogieron era uno a las afueras, lo primero que notaron al entrar era que el vestíbulo parecía de un hotel antiguo, con varios muebles hechos de bambú y, por extraño que fuera, una chimenea en una esquina.

En el mostrador había un hombre joven sonriente que les saludo con una inclinación en cuanto los vio.

-Tres habitaciones- Velvet no se molestó en saludar, camino hacia el mostrador y pago con una tarjeta de crédito.

Algo le decía a Shirou que esa tarjeta ni siquiera era suya.

En cuanto cogió unas llaves les pidió que le siguieran hacia el pasillo donde estaban sus habitaciones. Tres habitaciones normales, aunque una era más pequeña según lo pidió Velvet.

-La tuya es la pequeña- Shirou no se quejó, solo asintió con la cabeza a su lado tenía la de Xenovia y Jeanne, enfrente estaban Ciri y Velvet.

Antes de entra en las habitaciones quedaron en reunirse al amanecer en la entrada.

-Bueno, buenas noches- tras un último saludo Shirou se metió en su habitación.

Era de tamaño medio, algo mayor que la suya, pero no mucho más. Tenía una cama y un armario pequeño, pero el armario no planeaba usarlo. Tan solo la cama.

-Si esta es la barata no quiero saber cómo son las suyas- murmuro antes de dejarse caer en su cama para dormir.

* * *

-¡Estas como una cabra!-

-¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Solo era un incendio pequeñito!-

-¿Incendio pequeño?- desde luego no era la mejor forma de despertarse, sobre todo si consideraba que en esas exclamaciones estaba implícito que algo estaba, o había estado, ardiendo.

Tras levantase abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo dirigiéndose a la habitación de al lado, solo para ver a Jeanne y a Ciri con un par de cuchillos fulminándose con la mirada.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto con cautela. Dos gritos le dieron una respuesta negativa.

-Genial- Xenovia eligió ese momento para interrumpir en la habitación, y para el alivio de Shirou ella no estaba armada –Seguidme a la otra habitación-

Shirou miro a las dos que se estaban peleando, pero ellas no parecían saber de qué iba la cosa.

Ciri paso a su lado, momento en que Shirou aprovecho para girarse hacia Jeanne.

-¿Todo bien?- Jeanne asintió, pero su rostro de enfado no decía lo mismo.

-¡Chicos venid aquí!-

Una mirada fue todo lo que necesitaron para salir corriendo hacia la otra habitación, pero lo que vieron era lo último que esperaban.

Había tres agentes de policía al otro lado de la ventana. Llevaban el típico uniforme azul, y les mostraban una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Buenos días, disculpad las molestias, pero hemos colocado explosivos alrededor del motel y estamos a punto de explotarlo. Gracias por vuestra comprensión- aunque el agente hizo el anuncio con una gran sonrisa el contenido de este no les permitió sonreír.

-¿Perdone?- Jeanne le miro incrédula, dudando de sus propios oídos, nadie podía culparla.

-Así es- la única mujer en el grupo les mostro una sonrisa –Espero que esto no os suponga ningún problema-

Shirou podía ver, al menos, cuarenta problemas con todo el asunto. Y si le daban más tiempo podría sacar muchísimos más.

-¡Esperad!- Ciri se acercó a la ventana para gritarles, y aunque pareció funcionar provoco que los policías la miraran molestos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Ciri los miro incrédula -¿Cómo que "que ocurre"? ¡No podéis venir y decirnos como si nada que vais a volar el motel!-

-Es cierto, es muy descortés por nuestra parte venir y mataros sin permitiros siquiera decir unas últimas palabras-

- _¿Eso es lo descortés?_ \- pensó Shirou incrédulo.

-Es cierto, eso sería muy descortés-

El oficial que proclamo la destrucción del motel negó con la cabeza, pero al final acepto –Esta bien, tenéis unos momentos para despediros y decidir vuestras últimas palabras-

Velvet asintió –Gracias- con esto cerro las cortinas y se abalanzo hacia ellos -¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-

-¿De verdad planean volar el motel?- pregunto Ciri.

Xenovia asintió –Con nosotros dentro al parecer-

-¿Por qué demonios iría a hacer eso la policía?-

Shirou pensó en la pregunta de Ciri, si mal no recordaba… -En Fuyuki nos consideran terroristas-

-Eso no explica por qué volar el motel entero en vez de deteneros-

Shirou reconoció que tenía razón. Si estuvieran aquí por el asunto del terrorismo los detendrían en vez de hacerlos volar por los aires.

-¿Entonces por qué nos quieren explotar?-

-¿Serán magos?-

Xenovia negó mirando a Shirou –Si lo fueran no usarían explosivos. Realmente tu padre es de los pocos que los usan-

-Y mi padre no tiene razones para querer matarnos- a menos que mentir acerca de cómo iba a pasar su finde fuera una razón suficiente para que Kiritsugu decidiera volarlos en pedazos… Shirou realmente dudaba mucho de que lo fuera. Y no sabía de más conocidos de su padre que tuvieran razones para hacerlos volar.

-Voy a revisar el motel- Ciri desapareció por la puerta, lo que los dejaba a los cuatro en la habitación.

-Vale, ¿ideas?-

Shirou negó con la cabeza –Aun nada- ni siquiera era capaz de aceptar que hubiera agentes que quisieran destruir el motel.

-¿Matarlos?- propuso Xenovia.

-Si siquiera sabemos si realmente son agentes de policía. De serlo…- Velvet no termino la frase, no lo necesito.

Debían buscar otra solución.

-El resto del motel está vacío- dijo Ciri al regresar a la habitación poco después –Ni siquiera está el tipo sonrisas-

-¿Somos los únicos en todo el motel? ¿Cómo han podido vaciarlo sin que nos enteráramos?-

-¿Eso importa ahora?-

Shirou ignoro a Jeanne y Velvet y miro alrededor de la habitación. No veía algo que pudiera ayudarles.

-¿Podemos azuzarles alguna pesadilla?-

Ciri negó con la cabeza –Ni siquiera sabemos dónde están-

-¡Se os acabo el tiempo!-

Shirou se giró pálido -¡Hay que hacer algo!-

Velvet los miro –Seguidme el royo- se giró hacia la ventana -¿Me concedéis una última petición?-

-No- dijo uno de los agentes.

-Si- pero como los otros dos aceptaron parecía que Velvet tendría su último deseo.

Velvet señaló a Shirou –Este quiere morir mirando al cielo-

-¿Qué?- susurro Shirou.

-Ahí no veis el cielo- dijo uno de los policías.

Velvet asintió –Exacto-

-Tenemos órdenes de mataros- dijo el otro policía.

Shirou trago saliva –Pero también podéis matarnos fuera, ¿no? Donde pueda… ver bien el cielo. El muy bonito cielo y sus… ¿nubes?-

La agente asintió –No veo problemas en permitirles morir y cumplir el último deseo del chico-

-¿En serio?- Shirou los miro incrédulo. ¿Qué tan tontos podían ser?

-Vale- dijo el oficial –Pero tenemos armas y un par de granadas. No hagáis nada gracioso-

Ciri asintió –Por supuesto-

Velvet les hizo una señal y el grupo salía de la habitación camino hacia el vestíbulo. Tras atravesarlo se encontraron con los tres policías, quienes ahora les apuntaban con sus armas.

-Por aquí, por favor- Shirou les sonrió con la mayor gratitud que pudo, prácticamente nada, y les siguió obedientemente.

Cuando llegaron uno de los agentes estiro su mano –Soy Jhonny. La oficial se llama Eva y el de mi izquierda es Kaito-

Tras apretar su mano Shirou vio que Kaito le tendía una mano mientras sostenía el detonador en la otra.

- _Podría funcionar_ \- solo podía esperar que los demás realmente entendieran lo que planeaba hacer.

-Trace…- aunque estaba cerca Kaito no fue capaz de escuchar el susurro, y no se fijó en su otra mano -… on- en cuanto proyecto la bokken no dudo ni un segundo en atacar al agente, golpeando su mano y haciéndole soltar el detonador.

-¡Agh!- el grito no venia del agente al que había atacado, sino del que estaba enfrente de Xenovia. Esta le había golpeado con toda su fuerza enviando su cuerpo contra un coche.

La mujer no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, al intentar apuntar a Shirou dejo el camino abierto a Ciri, quien en un momento la había noqueado.

-Bien, ya puedes ir hablando- Velvet recogió el detonador y lo guardo en su bolso.

-Nos has engañado- la mirada herida del hombre se encontró con la total indiferencia de Shirou, no estaba arrepentido por haberlo hecho.

-No puedo decir que lo sienta-

-Y yo no me creo que eso haya funcionado- dijo Jeanne mirando a los agentes inconscientes.

-Es tonto pero bueno para nosotros- dijo Xenovia.

Por una vez Shirou estuvo completamente de acuerdo con ella.

-¡ROAAAAARRRR!- en cuanto escucharon el rugido se giraron a toda velocidad, solo para encontrarse con una gran y extra criatura a pocos metros de ellos. Su cuerpo era el de un león, pero era más alto que cualquiera de ellos, de su espalda emergían dos grandes alas de murciélago y su cola era la de un escorpión. Una larga y enorme cola de escorpión acabada en un afilado aguijón.

Debía medir más de cuatro metros de alto, y para su desgracia no se veía demasiado contento.

-Mierda- si esa cosa hubiera sido un animal glorioso que había venido a ayudarlos Shirou sería feliz. En contra el animal demostró que no estaba allí para ayudarlos.

Cargo a toda velocidad reduciendo la distancia que les separaba a la mitad en un segundo. Con eso el único reflejo de Shirou fue saltar fuera del camino, mismo reflejo que tuvieron los demás.

La criatura no se detuvo y acabo rompiendo la pared del motel e ingresando en su interior.

-Mala idea- dijo Shirou, aun recordaba que había pasado con el detonador.

Velvet sonrió ampliamente con el detonador en la mano –Kaboom- con eso apretó el detonador.

Lo primero que notaron fue una violenta sacudida que procedía del motel, tras esto varias explosiones menores recorrieron el motel y hundieron una buena parte de este, lo que provoco que más partes del motel colapsaran cayendo al suelo.

-Haaaa, hyaaaaa- Velvet solo observaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, sin ver como Shirou y Jeanne se alejaban de ella disimuladamente.

O tal vez incluso si lo había notado, pero con la enorme sonrisa que mostraba mientras sostenía el detonador era obvio que no la importaba –Hyan- apretó una vez más el botón rojo.

Todo el terreno tembló antes de que el motel se hundiera, junto con todo el aparcamiento, todo desmoronándose hacia el suelo salpicando todo de polvo.

-¡Hyaaaaaaa! ¡Es genial!- Velvet se estremecía mirando fascinada el resultado de la explosión. Su respiración estaba muy agitada y tenía las mejillas completamente rojas.

Shirou, Xenovia y Jeanne la ignoraron a favor de observar la destrucción resultante, era como si un meteorito hubiera caído sobre el motel, destruyéndolo y dejando un cráter en su lugar.

Shirou no dijo nada hasta que noto los restos de la limusina –Hay va nuestro transporte-

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?- pregunto Jeanne incrédula al borde del cráter.

Shirou se encogió de hombros –El motel ya está destruido-

-Y llamara la atención- dijo Xenovia –Deberíamos irnos-

-¡Hemos volado el maldito motel!- exclamo Shirou -¡Claro que llamara la atención!-

-Por eso deberíamos irnos-

Nadie se opuso. En poco tiempo dejaron la zona del motel preguntándose quien pagaría por los daños, pero pronto tendrían una pregunta más importante. ¿Dónde había ido todo el mundo?

Por qué explorando la ciudad notaban que no había absolutamente ninguna otra persona aparte de ellos. Había varios coches, pero muchos tenían las puertas abiertas y estaban vacíos. Algunos incluso mantenían el motor en marcha. Como si sus ocupantes hubieran tenido que salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

Algo que usualmente pasaba en las películas de apocalipsis zombis. Una explicación bastante plausible si se tomaba en cuenta la falta de gente o cadáveres, si solo no hubieran acabado ya con la pesadilla de los zombis Shirou juraría que estaban lidiando con ella en estos momentos.

Pero por el contrario no había nadie y no existía ninguna explicación realmente buena para la situación. Era algo parecido a lo del museo, pero a una escala infinitamente mayor. Eso había sido en un pequeño edificio, esto era una ciudad entera, algo en una escala mucho mayor.

-¿Existe alguna pesadilla que pueda causar esto?- pregunto Jeanne.

-Ellos cogieron la de los zombi- dijo Velvet señalando a Shirou y Xenovia –La de los aliens la cogieron en un instituto de América, en Europa consiguieron una de ghouls… quedan pocas que puedan causar reacciones similares a esta, y no se dé ninguna que pudiera afectar a una ciudad en pocas horas-

-Y ninguna explicaría el comportamiento de los policías- añadió Ciri.

-Issei siempre dice que los policías son idiotas- dijo Xenovia.

Shirou asintió –También dice que hay que frotar pechos todos los días antes de ir a dormir y nunca le hacemos caso-

Xenovia inclino la cabeza -¿No hay que hacerlo?-

Shirou se la quedó mirando -¿No te regalaron un libro Le Fay y Ravel sobre esos temas?- Xenovia asintió -¿No lo has leído?-

-No del todo-

-Deberías. Los policías no son estúpidos… solo especiales-

Jeanne le miro, era obvio que Issei era una mala influencia para él. Estaba segura de que antes no se le habría ocurrido decir eso de la policía. O puede que sí, tampoco le conocía lo suficiente para poder decir. No a este Emiya Shirou de todas formas.

-Normalmente estorban más que ayudan-

-Son un auténtico incordio-

-Desde luego esos de ahí atrás no se han ganado sus donuts-

-Tendrán que trabajar más por ellos-

- _Siento pena por los policías_ \- era bueno que ninguno estuviese aquí para escucharlos, sino llorarían.

Entonces por alguna razón que Shirou no fue capaz de entender se pusieron a discutir de las labores de los policías y las múltiples ocasiones en que estas les habían causado más de un problema o habían interferido con cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo o planearan hacer. En el caso de Velvet estaba buscada en un par de países por algo relacionado con incendios. Shirou empezaba a temerse que fuera una pirómana. Ciri no había tenido muchos problemas con estos y Xenovia, Jeanne y él no tenían muchos problemas con la policía, principalmente gracias a Da-Hee.

Las calles estaban en silencio, completamente vacías. No se escuchaba siquiera el motor de los coches de los adultos yendo a trabajar, la ciudad estaba desierta, sin ninguna persona. Los negocios como tiendas, cafeterías y bares estaban abiertos, muchos de ellos tenían todavía bebida y pinchos puestos en las mesas, pero estos estaban ya completamente fríos y duros, Shirou lo comprobó de primera mano con unos torreznos, como si llevaran toda la noche abandonados, lo que implicaba que la gente había desaparecido antes de que cerraran los locales, lo cual según Ciri debía de ser por sobre l de la noche.

Si en ese momento eran las 9.14 implicaba que habían pasado una horas desde que la gente había comenzado a desaparecer. Había una gran cantidad de cosas que podrían ocurrir en ese lapso de tiempo, demasiadas para considerarlas todas.

Les faltaba un pedazo de información y no veían la forma de conseguirlo. Aunque Velvet tenía una idea.

-¿Separarnos?- pregunto Shirou –Esa es una mala idea-

-¿No has visto alguna película de miedo?- incluso Xenovia parecía entender que eso era una mala idea –Siempre se descubren cosas cuando nos separamos-

-Me equivocaba, no lo entiende- Shirou resoplo, pensaba que Xenovia entendería que en las películas de terror basta con que la gente se separe para que empiecen a morir, pero parecía ser todo lo contrario.

De hecho parecía ser el único que había visto películas de terror dado que los demás consideraron esa opción como la mejor que habían oído en toda su vida. Intentar explicar por qué no era una buena idea no sirvió de mucho porque nadie le escuchaba y Jeanne no parecía entender que el conocimiento de las películas si podía aplicarse en el mundo real. Por ello aunque no le gustaba pronto se vio caminando solo por unas calles desconocidas para él. ¡La mejor idea que podían tener!

-Que poco me gusta todo esto… ¿Por qué pensaría que era una buena idea venir a Minamata?- en su momento se ofreció voluntario para venir hasta aquí porque la información de esta pesadilla provenía de Ouma y tenía la esperanza de que pudiera encontrarlo en la ciudad para así sacarle toda la información que tuviera sobre él, si era por la fuerza mejor. Ahora claramente entendía que no había sido la mejor idea.

No si había acabado vagando por una ciudad desierta sin nadie alrededo…

-¿Qué?-

En realidad sí que había alguien, una persona parada en mitad de la calle, pero considerando su aspecto no podía ser alguien de la ciudad. Ninguna persona llevaría ese traje con el calor que hacía, aun menos portaría esa gran cantidad de armas.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-Trace On- proyecto una espada corriente, bastante normalita sin nada especial. La primera de varias que planeaba proyectar en la batalla.

Por qué el hombre indudablemente era una pesadilla e iba a atacarlo. No es como si no lo estuviera haciendo ya.

Shirou alzo la espada y detuvo con ella la lanza que el hombre utilizo en su contra, tras esto retrocedió para que su cabeza no fuera separada de su cuerpo por una segunda lanza.

-Trace On- si ese tipo podía usar una lanza él también. Exactamente la misma de hecho.

Shirou nunca había usado una, pero tras ver algunas películas y gracias a algunos juegos tenía una vaga idea de cómo se hacía, siendo lo principal que tenía que mantener el lado filoso contra el rival.

Con eso en mente Shirou cargo, intentando manejar la lanza con ambas manos sin matarse en el proceso. Algo que consiguió con diferentes niveles de éxito. No se mató, pero tampoco le hizo demasiado daño, no cuando su rival había detenido su lanza con una de las espadas que cargaba.

-Es el karma- se quejó antes de girar sobre sí mismo blandiendo la lanza para mantener las distancias.

¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? No tenía tiempo de saberlo, aprovechando el impulso del giro inmediatamente lanzo una estocada recta y soltó la lanza cuando esta choco con la espada de su enemigo. Se lanzó para coger esta antes de que cayera al suelo y la utilizo para clavársela en el muslo. Una vez hecho esto se alejó, recogió la lanza del suelo y atravesó el pecho de la pesadilla. El hombre se quedó quieto, demasiado sorprendido por el manejo de la lanza de Shirou, uno muy parecido al suyo. Después de esto cayó al suelo deshaciéndose en cenizas.

-Guao- ni siquiera él podía creerse lo rápido que había acabado con él. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había hecho la mitad de lo que había realizado con la lanza.

Ni tendría tiempo para descubrirlo, los lobos que había a su alrededor no le dejarían. Deberían haber llegado en algún momento de su batalla con la pesadilla. Tenían cuerpos musculosos y pelaje marrón.

-Y solo era Oda Nobunaga- el primer lobo en atacarlo lo hizo desde la terraza de una casa cercana. Acabo atravesado en su espada.

La buena noticia era que estaba muerto, la mala es que había perdido una espada. Tendría que proyectar algunas más si quería lidiar con esas cosas.

-Va a ser toda una batalla-

* * *

Mientras Shirou se divertía con un puñado de lobos Jeanne recorría otras calles de la desierta ciudad. O al menos desiertas de personas, porque monstruos había para dar, tomar y regalar. Había enfrentado a unos lobos marrones y ahora estaba contra una especie de murciélago mutante gigante y feo. Era amarillo y tenía un gran ojo en la enorme cabeza.

Y Jeanne no sabía si lo había mencionado ya, pero de todos los monstruos que había visto en su vida este era de lejos el más feo. Y que lanzara ataques desde el enorme ojo mientras volaba solo lo hacía peor.

Podía moverse con rapidez para esquivar los ataques con facilidad, pero no era demasiado sencillo esquivarlos cuando estaba rodeada por varios.

Mal que mal Ouma ya había eliminado a los lobos.

-¿No vas a ayudarme?-

-¿Tengo que recordarte la cuarta guerra?-

Jeanne rehuyó su mirada. De no haber sido por él y por Archer Sieg no habría ganado la cuarta guerra. Y eso la traía a uno de los problemas actuales. Ouma era el único que conocía el pasado de Shirou. Algo de lo que Ravel y Le Fay le hablaron.

Pero entretenerse en mitad de una batalla no era una buena idea, algo que Jeanne descubrió por las malas cuando un monstruo la ataco por la espalda.

-Tch- se arrodillo adolorida bajo la atenta mirada de Ouma.

-Se llaman Arimán, y como ya habrás comprobado son expertos en atacar a distancia-

Jeanne quería decir alguna replica, pero se la guardo a favor de eliminarlos. Lo que no era nada fácil si estos volaban, eso dificultaba mucho la batalla.

Ouma ni siquiera se molestó en mover un dedo, sabía que, aunque la costara, Jeanne era suficiente para lidiar con esos bichos. Y al menos se divertiría viendo como peleaba. Ella era mejor con un estandarte.

Y Jeanne no defraudaba. No sabía manejar mucho una espada, pero en la cuarta guerra Mordred le enseño a ella y a Sieg un poco. No era demasiado buena, Sieg era bastante mejor, pero al menos sabia defenderse. Ya era más de lo que podía decir de Shirou cuando se encontró con él. Eso le hacía difícil pensar que algún día Shirou podría convertirse en un Espíritu Heroico… si no se equivocaba Shirou en teoría podría convertirse en EMIYA, pero las posibilidades eran astronómicamente pequeñas, casi cero… o al menos eso dijo EMIYA cuando estuvieron en Fuyuki hace tres años.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- para cuando Ouma se dio cuenta Jeanne ya había terminado con sus enemigos y le apuntaba con la espada. La misma espada que él le había dejado por que perdió la suya contra los dingos.

-¿Te refieres a aparte de salvarte el culo?-

Jeanne no se rio -¿Crees que estoy de broma Ouma?-

Ouma resoplo –Ni siquiera aceptas una broma he… Bueno, si tanto te interesa te lo diré. ¿Recuerdas a Kayneth, el master de la cuarta guerra?-

Jeanne asintió –El maestro de Shakespeare, un miembro de la facción roja y uno de los primeros en morir por Génesis-

Ouma rio –No está muerto-

-¿¡Que?! ¡Eso es imposible! Yo misma vi el cadáver-

-Pues lo mirarías mal, porque no está muerto-

Jeanne le miro largo y tendido, como intentando encontrar la falsedad en sus palabras, pero no encontró nada. Parecía que Ouma decía la verdad, lo que considerando que examino el cadáver de Kayneth debería ser imposible. Kayneth estaba muerto.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

-Uno de los buscadores lo vio en las proximidades de esta ciudad-

-¿Y tú consideraste que era buena idea involucrar a Shirou y los demás?- Jeanne le miro con el ceño fruncido, si ese tipo seguía vivo y estaba aquí no había sido buena idea venir a Minamata.

-¿Qué sabes del Archer negro de la cuarta guerra?-

Jeanne frunció el entrecejo, de saber sabía mucho, mucho más de lo que había dicho –Su nombre real es Emiya Shirou, el Emiya Shirou de un futuro alternativo-

Ouma asintió –En efecto. Ese es EMIYA una versión futura alterna de Shirou. Lo que nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta, ¿qué sabes de Shirou?-

-¿Cómo que qué se dé él? Es un miembro del Instituto de Fuyuki-

Ouma asintió –Algo que en el mundo de Archer jamás ocurrió. Fue una de las razones por las que este renuncio a su objetivo durante la guerra-

-¿Su objetivo?-

Ouma sonrió –Matar a Shirou-

Los ojos de Jeanne se abrieron al máximo con incredulidad -¿¡Que?!-

Ouma asintió para gran incredulidad de Jeanne. Esta nunca se habría imaginado que el objetivo de EMIYA fuera ese. Tampoco es que realmente llegara a interactuar demasiado con él, fue muy silencioso, alguien a quien no le gustaba demasiado relacionarse con los demás. Y bastante cínico, ese era uno de sus rasgos sobresalientes.

Todo lo contrario que Shirou.

-Por esa razón abandonamos la fase inicial de la guerra para ir a Fuyuki, porque Ouma planeaba matar a Shirou. Simplemente le seguí porque quería ver como lo estaba haciendo el mocoso-

-Sabias que EMIYA no lo mataría- Ouma asintió.

-Su vida había sido diferente de la de EMIYA, no había ninguna razón para que lo hiciera dado que él no era el Emiya Shirou que se convertiría en él-

-De todas formas, ¿por qué querría matar a Shirou? Si mata a su pasado él jamás llegara a ser un espíritu heroico-

-Y ese era precisamente su objetivo- dijo Ouma –Matar a su pasado yo para evitar que este se convirtiera en él. Algo que no funcionaría con el Shirou que vio en Fuyuki dado que en primer lugar ni siquiera sabía de la magia y no podía participar en la quinta guerra-

Jeanne tardo poco en digerir toda esa información. EMIYA y Shirou eran tan diferentes que costaba pensar que ambos eran el mismo individuo. Y no se refería solo al físico. Donde Shirou era amable EMIYA era cínico, Shirou siempre estaba buscando ayudar y costaba hacer que EMIYA se moviera. Era más fácil digerir el cambio de apariencia, probablemente resultado de abusar de la proyección, que aceptar el cambio de personalidad. Casi de un extremo a otro.

-Pero eso no explica por qué querías traer a Shirou aquí-

-Un equipo de la Clave se está acercando a esta ciudad mientras hablamos. Yo no soy el único que sabe del pasado del chico, y me interesa que se encuentre con una persona de ese equipo-

-¿Y no sería más fácil decirle abiertamente lo que sabes?-

Ouma sonrió, pero Jeanne noto que no era la misma sonrisa que antes tenía –Eso sería demasiado sencillo-

Mentía, y ella lo sabía -¿Cuánto falta para que ese equipo llegue?-

-Mañana a medio día estarán aquí- respondió Ouma.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?-

-Asegurarme de que no os maten-

Jeanne bufo –Que amable- pero había algo que tenía que aprovechar a preguntar, algo que sabía los demás, y en especial la persona de la que habían estado hablando, matarían por saber -¿Y qué sabes tú de Shirou?-

Ouma se acarició el mentón –Se varias cosas-

Jeanne suspiro –Se más específico, por favor-

-Sé que Kiritsugu e Irisviel no deberían ser su familia adoptiva-

Eso era lo último que Jeanne esperaba escuchar -¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

Ouma la miro –Cuando lleve a Shirou a Fuyuki le encargue a Azazel que cuidara de él. Pero cuando volví en la cuarta guerra este era el hijo adoptivo de Kiritsugu e Irisviel-

* * *

-San Pedro, San Basilio el grande, San Dionisio, Santa madre María. Por favor escuchen mi voz- Xenovia uso el cantico para liberar su Noble Phantasm, la espada Durandal.

En la actualidad estaba rodeada por algunas pesadillas, ninguna era un servant, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Las pesadillas que enfrentaba estaban basadas en el Kuspo, una especie de lagarto con melena roja y afiladas cuchillas en vez de patas. Planeaba utilizar a Excalibur, pero no era tan flexible como quería, no la controlaba tan bien como a Durandal. Por ello cuando se vio superada no dudo en liberar la espada. Ya solo el aura de poder fue suficiente para quitarse de encima a varios enemigos. Eso funcionaria con los reptiles, pero la mujer era otra historia.

Tenía un vestido morado, una especie de antifaz que cubría sus ojos y su arma era una daga unida a una larga cadena. No tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber quién era.

Medusa.

Una servant de clase Rider.

Una maldita servant de clase Rider que no paraba de moverse a toda velocidad haciendo imposible el enfrentarla.

Y estaba sola contra ella. Una enemiga con la que tenía la peor compatibilidad.

Una prueba era su actual ataque, uno con el que había aniquilado a varios Kuspo pero que Medusa esquivo sin ningún esfuerzo contoneando su cuerpo en un instante, con esto había salido del área de efecto del ataque.

Medusa podía crear una gran distancia entre ellas en cuestión de segundos y después reducirla a la nada en aun menos tiempo. Era demasiado rápida para que ella pudiera darla con ganas.

Sus estúpidas cadenas solo lo hacían peor.

-Rhuaaaaaa- el poder de Durandal la envolvió y Xenovia dio un gran corte circular. Tenía la suficiente potencia para crear cortes en los edificios que la rodeaban, pero ni siquiera podía rozar a Medusa –Esto va a ser difícil-

Medusa no reacciono, mantuvo su expresión seria.

Xenovia blandió la Durandal en un corte horizontal con intención de cortarla en dos, pero como ya había previsto no surtió ningún efecto. Ni siquiera la rozo.

Medusa lo esquivo y después la ataco lanzando la daga que estaba conectada a su cadena, pero Xenovia la detuvo con Durandal, igual que había detenido varios ataques más. Su afinidad con esa maldita daga era demasiado alta y lo dificultaba mucho, encima para mayor dificultad con la cadena podía recuperarla en segundos.

-Esto será difícil- normalmente su estilo de batalla consistía en desatar una inmensa cantidad de poder de frente sin reprimirse. Eso con Medusa no serviría, esta era demasiado rápida para poder pillarla.

Lo primero que probo, dado que su enemiga no parecía querer tomar la iniciativa, era cargar de frente con un corte vertical. El ataque era muy potente y poderoso, pero cruzo inocentemente cerca de Medusa y esta aprovecho para contorsionar su cuerpo y darla una patada en el abdomen.

-¡Gha!- el cuerpo de la peliazul se estampo contra una cabina de teléfono roja. Para ser una pesadilla con un poder muy menor al de la servant original golpeaba muy fuerte. No quería ni imaginar cuanta fuerza podría tener la original.

Xenovia se incorporó rápidamente y recogió la espada del suelo, notando que ni siquiera podía ver donde estaba la Gorgona, era como con Jack pero peor. Tenía que estar atenta a su entorno, buscando cualquier mínimo rastro de Medusa, cualquier remota pista que le dijera donde estaba o por donde la iba a atacar.

Este era el tipo de combate que más odiaba, ella prefería aplastar a sus enemigos con un poder abrumador en vez de andar esperando a que atacaran. Ese era más el estilo de Le Fay o Gasper.

-¡!- una daga apareció a diez metros por su izquierda, cuando la detuvo una segunda apareció de frente y se enredó en Durandal -¿Desarme?-

No era la estrategia más normal para desarmar a alguien, pero no la preocupaba, había entrenado lo suficiente para poder evitarlo. Lo que habría hecho si Medusa no se hubiera estampado contra ella pateándola desde el cielo. Xenovia quedo en el suelo, desarmada.

Y medusa enfrente de ella, con ambas dagas en sus manos y, tras un resplandor, la punta de una lanza emergiendo desde su estómago.

-¿Shirou?- no sabía de donde había salido o porque no había notado su presencia hasta que este ataco a Medusa, pero no podía quejarse por ello.

-Yo- tenía una pinta horrible, su chaqueta estaba desaparecida y tenía una fea herida en el hombro con sangre seca, por lo demás aparte de algunos rasguños en el cuerpo se le notaba cansado.

-¿Una pesadilla?-

Shirou negó con la cabeza –Me enfrente con lo que creo que era un servant, pero aparte de ser demasiado débil no era siquiera mencionable. No, esto me lo hicieron esos malditos lagartos-

Xenovoa no sabía si se refería a los Kuspo o a algún otro tipo de pesadilla, algo que tras lo que había visto no le sorprendería demasiado.

-Y antes de esos estaban las plantas mutantes-

-¿Plantas mutantes?-

-Como el Ochú pero en miniatura-

Xenovia asintió –Como una planta anclada al suelo-

-Y que escupe semillas- añadió Shirou –Esas malditas semillas me perseguirán hasta en mis pesadillas- aun le dolía el estómago.

-¿Has encontrado a Oda?-

Shirou negó con la cabeza –Varias pesadillas, pero ni rastro de ella-

Xenovia maldijo –Aquí pasa algo-

-¿No me digas Sherlock?- pregunto Shirou con ironía –Es obvio que aquí pasa algo. Veníamos a por una pesadilla, las otras veinte nos han sorprendido-

Si solo fuera Oda como les habían dicho no habría grandes problemas, pero la maldita ciudad parecía un hervidero de pesadillas. Hasta ahora se habían cruzado con más pesadillas que en cualquier otro día de cacería, y el instinto les decía que solo era el principio, se encontrarían con más.

-Simplemente genial. Esto ya es una película de miedo- ya solo faltaba que empezaran a morir.

-¿En las películas de miedo no suele morir un montón de gente?-

Shirou asintió –Igual que en la película de furia de titanes-

-Va a ser una matanza- dijo Xenovia.

-Esperemos estar en el lado ganador-

Por ahora eso lo habían cumplido, aun no estaban muertos pese a los mejores intentos de las pesadillas, las cuales no dejaban de atacarlos nada más verlos. Y desde luego eran muy numerosos, algo más que aquella mujer que fue llamada "El Rey Demonio del Sexto Cielo.", había varias pesadillas que no habían visto antes, seres que no debían estar en la ciudad.

-Sera mejor movernos- si estaban demasiado tiempo quietos serian un buen objetivo. Shirou no quería ser un buen objetivo.

Poco después ya estaban recorriendo las calles de Minamata, peleando contra varias pesadillas e intentando ocultarse de los grandes grupos. Las más pesadas eran una especie de mezcla entre lobos y hienas. Su rasgo más distintivo eran los colmillos enormes que se desprendían de los laterales de sus bocas. Xenovia menciono que eran dafoenos, y siempre se movían en grandes manadas.

Por lo demás moverse por la ciudad no era demasiado difícil, salvo por una gran pesadilla que vieron a lo lejos, como una tortuga gigante acorazada. Un Adamantaimai. Algo a lo que Shirou y Xenovia no pensaban enfrentarse ni muertos. Ni siquiera usando todo el poder de Durandal, o al menos todo el que Xenovia podía usar en la actualidad, serían capaces de hacerle un daño demasiado serio. Si no peleaban con los demás serían incapaces de hacerle frente. Lo bueno es que no era demasiado rápida y en cuanto vio que estaban bastante lejos de ella ni siquiera se molestó en perseguirlos.

Así pudieron avanzar con tranquilidad hasta localizar a Velvet y Ciri. Ambas estaban peleando con una pesadilla que blandía una katana. Era una mujer delgada, con una armadura de samurái incompleta. Su vestimenta no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-¿Y esta quién es?- pregunto mientras proyectaba una espada y se lanzaba a la pelea.

La pesadilla detuvo su ataque rápidamente y después procedió a atacarle con un rápido corte que le dejo una profunda herida en el brazo derecho.

-¡Shirou!- Xenovia se adelantó con Durandal para atacar a la mujer, pero fue bastante inútil. Ella era muy rápida, no tanto como Medusa pero más que ella.

-Es Ushiwakamaru- Ciri se agacho a su lado y dejo caer un colgante con una gema sobre la herida –Quédate quieto-

-¿Ushuwi-que?- Shirou ni siquiera se había enterado del nombre de la pesadilla.

-Ushiwa—

-¡Eso no es importante!- Velvet tenía en sus manos un par de granadas, granadas que Shirou esperaba no acabaran en ningún lugar cerca de ellos.

-¡Es una maldita pirómana!- Velvet lanzo ambas granadas hacia la pesadilla, Ushiwakamaru. Esta tuvo una reacción natural, cortarlas con la espada.

Ushiwakamaru no tardo en descubrir por qué no era una buena idea cortar en dos una granada. En cuanto su espada separo ambos objetos verdes en dos la carga explosiva de su interior se encendió, creando una gran explosión que la envolvió por completo.

No quedaron ni sus cenizas, tan solo un libro casi completamente quemado.

-Ha sido fácil- la batalla con Jack o con la cabra mutante había sido bastante más complicada que esta. Si fuera tan sencillo como tirar un par de granadas deberían coger una gran cantidad de estas de la armería.

Aun a día de hoy seguía sin saber de dónde salían todas las armas de fuego y municiones reales.

-Demasiado fácil- dijo Jeanne, quien llegaba en ese momento acompañada de un hombre con un poncho descolorido.

-Ouma- Shirou le miro furioso -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tu aquí?-

Este le sonrió -¿Crees que es por mí por quien deberías preocuparte? ¿Qué hay de Oda?-

-¿Ella siquiera está aquí?- pregunto Xenovia sin soltar su espada –Hemos enfrentado a multitud de pesadillas, pero ella ni siquiera ha asomado el hocico-

-No me hables de hocicos- gruño Velvet entre dientes –Malditos lobos-

Shirou sabía que hay tenía que haber una historia, era evidente, pero estaba más concentrado en Ouma. Y en por que había llegado acompañando a Jeanne.

-Oda Nobunaga está aquí-

-No me digas Sherlock-

Ouma rio cuando oyó a Shirou –Me refiero a aquí, aquí. Como en este lugar, en este momento-

Shirou le miro sin creérselo, pero las miradas de los demás no le dejaron mucha opción de duda -¿Está detrás de mí?- Ouma asintió a Shirou y este se sintió morir. Tenía que ser una maldita broma, eso no podía pasarle tantas veces en menos de tres meses. Pero sí que le había pasado. Y a juzgar por las reacciones de todos la mujer que estaba en el cruce de la calle era Oda Nobunaga. Llevaba un uniforme negro y sobre este una capa roja. Tenía una katana enfundada.

-Las otras pesadillas estaban muy debilitadas. Esta está a su máxima capacidad como pesadilla. Que lo disfrutéis-

Shirou creía que Ouma se quedaría a pelear, pero esa no parecía ser su intención. Camino con parsimonia hasta perderse entre los callejones dejándolos solos contra la pesadilla.

Y la pesadilla no tardó mucho en moverse. De un movimiento desenfundo su katana y se lanzó a por la persona más cercana, Velvet. Esta no tenía ningún método para defenderse más allá de tirarse al suelo para evitar que la ensartaran. Quienes se acercaron para enfrentarla fueron Shirou y Xenovia. Xenovia llego antes, utilizando el gran tamaño de su espada para destrozar el suelo bajo Oda y forzarla a retroceder, permitiendo que Shirou se acercara con una espada proyectada recubierta de fuego. Cuando esta choco con la katana de Oda soltaron multitud de chispas, pero Shirou fue superado por Oda y comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

Entonces Jeanne y Ciri se pusieron en marcha. Jeanne aferro la espada que tenía y Ciri cogió una extraña daga que llevaba oculta en su ropa, ambas con el objetivo de convertir a Oda Nobunaga en Surimi.

Aunque no parecía que esta quisiera convertirse en palitos de pescado. Con gran fluidez elimino la fuerza con la que su katana chocaba con la espada de Shirou y en un momento su katana espada deslizándose sin esfuerzo por la hoja de la espada sin causar ni recibir daños. En cuanto pudo se dio la vuelta, aprovechando su movimiento para patear a Shirou, y lanzo una estocada contra Jeanne.

-Tch- esta interpuso su espada evitando acabar como un pincho moruno.

Ciri se alejó de una patada cuando vio como Oda invocaba un arcabuz, o por lo menos Shirou creía que lo era de las pocas novelas ligeras que había leído sobre Oda Nobunaga, apuntándolo hacia ella y disparando en un segundo.

-¡Mierda!- Ciri se tiro detrás de un coche, esperando que Oda desistiera de atacarla, lo cual hizo, solo para sustituir el arcabuz y disparar contra Velvet. Esta lo esquivo, y aprovechando la distracción de Oda Shirou, Xenovia y Jeanne se lanzaron.

La primera en atacar fue Jeanne, chocando con el arcabuz y viendo como instantáneamente tenía un segundo apuntándole a la cabeza, pero antes de que disparara Shirou desvió el arcabuz y se hizo a un lado para que Xenovia atacara con un corte descendente que cargaba con toda su fuerza.

Cuando la espada toco el suelo dejo una gran estela de destrucción en el suelo, junto con un gran corte que podría haber destruido un coche, pero que extraño a Oda por completo. Esta lo esquivo con facilidad tras permitir que sus arcabuces invocados o proyectados, Shirou no estaba seguro de que era, desaparecieran.

Pero demostró que volver a crearlos una vez más no le era demasiado problema, y era aún más fácil dispararles si estaban juntos. Por ello en cuanto Oda aflojo un poco aprovecharon para separarse.

-¿Algún plan?- grito Ciri desde su posición, antes de que un par de balas se clavaran en la pared pocos centímetros por sobre su cabeza.

-¡Matarla es el plan!- Velvet se alzó de su posición y lanzo varias gemas hacia Oda. En cuanto la alcanzaron esta se vio rodeada por una explosión -¡Emiya, espada!-

Shirou proyecto una hoja básica y la lanzo por encima de la cabeza de Oda, y tras pensar un poco proyecto una segunda y tercera espada y se las lanzo a Oda, pero acabaron clavándose en el suelo sin siquiera acercarse a ella.

-Buena idea pero mala munición- cuando volvieran a Fuyuki practicaría el tiro con cuchillos, por ahora tenían que eliminar a Nobunaga.

-Velvet y Ciri tendrán más éxito en lanzar cosas- Jeanne tenía razón, por supuesto. Entre espadas que no podía lanzar muy bien y joyas que explotaban cerca de Oda, o mejor todavía, granadas, era obvio que Shirou era el último que tendría que estar lanzando cosas.

Más aún si tenía que andar gastando prana para proyectar más armas.

Tendrían que pensar en una nueva estrategia, una que no acabara con ellos como coladores. Shirou no quería más agujeros en su cuerpo, estaba muy contento con los que ya tenían y no quería ampliar ese número.

-Hay que eliminarla- Xenovia miro por encima de su escondite, viendo como Oda la apuntaba con un arcabuz.

-Buena suerte con eso-

Jeanne no respondió, estaba ocupada intentando que Oda no le volara la cabeza.

Shirou sabía que estaban en jaque, ellos no podían moverse por miedo a que Oda les reventara la cabeza y Oda no podía volarles la cabeza porque estaban escondidos. Mientras ella no se moviera tendría la ventaja, por lo que alguno de ellos tendría que hacer alguna locura para inclinar la balanza en su favor. Las locuras normalmente caían en el departamento de Issei, pero en su ausencia habría que improvisar, y Shirou tenía un par de ideas.

-Trace On- la espada oscura de Kiba Yuto haría las veces de un escudo algo deficiente –Odio mi vida-

Sujetar la espada ante él para evitar que le destrozaras, y con eso salió de su escondite y le grito varias maldiciones a Oda para ganarse su atención.

Se la gano, pero también se ganó que Ciri le gritara que le enseñaría a maldecir.

CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG BAM BAM CLANG

La espada se sacudía violentamente cada vez que una de las balas de Oda la alcanzaba, y pronto ya tenía una telaraña de grietas y fisuras recorriendo la hoja. No aguantaría mucho más.

-¡Xenovia, Jeanne! ¡Si vas a hacer algo hacedlo ya!- gritar el plan en alto no podía ser una buena idea, pero no parecía que a Oda le importara, o si le importaba no lo demostró. Pero ambas si se enteraron. Tras un segundo salieron corriendo de sus escondites y se prepararon para atacar. Shirou solo tenía que desarmarla, y sabía una forma perfecta.

-¡Mierda!- se abalanzo sobre ella, con espada por delante. Aún seguía defendiéndose de ella cuando salto, con lo que Oda choco sus arcabuces contra la hoja oscura, destruyéndola en cientos de pedazos.

Aunque el chico de cabello rojo no acabo demasiado bien de eso. Si bien la espada se disolvió en prana él acabo estampándose contra los arcabuces de Oda. Y no fue agradable, sobre todo porque estiro los brazos para inmovilizarla abrazándola sabiendo que en cuanto esas dos la atacaran él también recibiría algo de daño.

Había visto dragon ball y sabía como le fue a Piccolo con este plan, habría que improvisar una salida, ellos no tenían bolas de dragón para invocar a Shenron.

Por lo menos ambas se contuvieron. Jeanne solo lanzo un corte hacia el pecho de Oda con mucha fuerza, pero no lo noto demasiado. Pero en cuanto vio a Xenovia acercándose con Durandal brillando en poder toda su mente se concentró en una única expresión.

-No me jodas- Oda quería huir, pero Shirou claramente no se lo iba a permitir. Si no podia proyectar armas con las manos tendría que recurrir a la técnica de Zoro, habría de usar su boca.

-Trace On- proyectar una espada y sostenerla con la boca era muchísimo más difícil de lo que lo ponían en los animes. En One Piece Zoro lo hacía parecer fácil, pero haciéndolo ahora era muy jodido, se le escurría todo el tiempo y le daba dolor de mandíbula. Apenas se las pudo apañar para hacerla un corte en la espalda antes de soltar la espada y retroceder para sobrevivir al ataque de Xenovia.

Esta al ver que tomaba distancia, y que había logrado herir a Oda, por poco que fuera, sonrió mientras aumentaba el aura de Durandal -¡Toma esto!-

El swing fue brutal, toda el aura de poder de Durandal convergió en la hoja segundos antes de que chocara con Oda desatando todo el poder contra el cuerpo de la pesadilla. El choque levanto una gran cantidad de grava y roca, creando un corte en el suelo que se extendió varios metros.

Xenovia tomo distancia apoyando la espada en su hombro, observando en silencio la nube de humo interesada en saber si Oda había sobrevivido a ese ataque.

Cuando el humo se disipo pudieron ver que, si bien estaba herida, Oda seguía en pie.

Cuando una pesadilla se alzaba en el aire rodeada de un aura de prana rojo nunca era buena señal, que lo hiciera una pesadilla basada en Oda Nobunaga era incluso peor – **Mostraras tu cadáver ante los 3000 reinos. ¡Escucha mi estremecedora llamada! ¡Estos son los disparos en rotación del Rey Demonio!** -

-¡Eso es!- Velvet paso de ocultarse, se levantó de un salto -¡Corred!-

Shirou no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces.

No pensó muy bien por donde iba, solo quería alejarse de la treintena de arcabuces que Oda había invocado y que ahora apuntaba en todas direcciones. No fue el único que corrió por su vida, pronto la calle donde se habían enfrentado con ella estaba completamente desierta. Ninguno se fijó mucho por donde huía, más bien solo querían correr por sus vidas.

Jeanne y Ciri se perdieron por unas calles que les dirigieron hacia el norte, Velvet y Xenovia por unas que las llevaron hacia el sur y el oeste, respectivamente.

Shirou recorrió las calles corriendo hacia el este y alejándose de Oda lo más que pudo, sin prestar ninguna atención a lo que le rodeaba. Los edificios seguían desapareciendo y apareciendo a su alrededor mientras corria sin fijarse mucho por donde iba.

-Haaaa, Haaaaa, arf, arf- cuando no pudo ver más a Oda se permitió recostarse en el lateral de un edificio de viviendas -¿De dónde demonios ha sacado tantos arcabuces? ¿Es siquiera posible proyectar tantas armas? Y de ser así… ¿Cuándo podría aprender?-

Si lograba proyectar varias armas al mismo tiempo, podría utilizarlas como proyectiles, podría derrotar a varias pesadillas lanzando espadas como si fueran jabalinas, y eso molaría, mucho.

-Aunque ni sabía que se pudieran proyectar pistolas- creía que solo podría proyectar espadas, aunque tampoco había intentado proyectar algo diferente así que tampoco era una sorpresa. Si su principal baza era la proyección debería estudiar con más detenimiento que cosas podría y no podría proyectar.

-¿Y dónde están los demás?- Shirou no veía a nadie más a su alrededor, ni siquiera pesadillas –Mejor dicho, ¿dónde estoy yo?-

Lo malo de estar en una ciudad desconocida era que por más que buscara cualquier punto de referencia para orientarse no encontraba ninguno. De haber estado en Fuyuki se habría podido orientar, pero aquí…

Todos los edificios le aprecian extraños, no era capaz de comprender como demonios estaba construida la ciudad. En Fuyuki había calles, puntos de referencia que hacía que uno no se perdiera, pero Minamata le parecía un maldito laberinto. Puede que en otras circunstancias hubiera sido más divertido estar aquí, pero en su actual visita no estaba quedando muy contento con la ciudad de Minamata. Los demás ya iban olvidándose de conseguir recuerd…

-¡Hua!- Shirou se tiro al suelo para evitar convertiste en el jinete sin cabeza. La espada pasó sobre su cabeza, cortando algunos mechones rojos que cayeron al suelo –Ehhh-

La buena noticia es que quien le había atacado no era Oda, la mala es que no era una pesadilla ordinaria, esta era una humana. Lo que implicaba que sería una servant… probablemente. Vestía un kimono rosa, con la funda de una katana en su cintura. Tenía cabello rubio atado con un lazo negro. Unos ojos amarillos en un rostro con finos trazados.

Shirou debía reconocer que era la chica era preciosa.

-¿Tu no serás de un Instituto verdad? Por favor dime que si-

La respuesta de la mujer fue, naturalmente, atacarle. Shirou estaba cansado de que la gente últimamente no hiciera nada más que atacarlo.

-Trace On- también se estaba cansando de proyectar, no creía que pudiera seguir haciéndolo a este ritmo.

Pero la chica no parecía preocupada por sus reservas de prana. Entro en posición de combate y se lanzó contra él.

-¡!- Shirou ni siquiera lo vio. En un momento estaba en su posición y al siguiente su katana estaba chocando con su espada. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la mujer había vuelto a desvanecerse de su vista.

-¿Qué?- esa mujer no aparecía por ningún lado, pero un ligero golpe le indico que había caído en el suelo en algún punto de su espalda.

Ella era rápida. Muy rápida.

Shirou se adelantó, pero la pesadilla llego antes. En un momento sus espadas estaban chocando una vez más, y al siguiente Shirou se alejó con un corte en el muslo.

-Tan rápida que casi ni la veo- según Ouma Oda era la pesadilla fuerte, pero esta no se quedaba atrás. Si Oda era fuerte en la distancia, esta lo era en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo cual se suponía era su especialidad, pero claramente no podía compararse con ella.

No es como si fuera a rendirse.

Cargo con velocidad lanzado una estocada lateral, pero la servant lo detuvo con un movimiento de muñeca, después trazo un semicírculo y dejo varios cortes en su camiseta.

-¡Oye que esto cuesta dinero!- Shirou frunció el entrecejo, esto ya era personal.

El intercambio de ataques se reinició en ese momento, con Shirou y la servant atacándose a su máxima velocidad. Los cortes iban y venían, cortes empezaban a aparecer por las superficies a su alrededor, en el suelo, en las paredes, en los coches… todos ellos causados por los ataques de la mujer. Shirou apenas y era capaz de sostener su espada.

Sus brazos estaban ya llenos de cortes, ninguno profundo pero si en abundante cantidad. La sangre goteaba manchando la empuñadura de su espada.

Pero no pensaba rendirse. Podría acabar en muy mal estado, pero no iba a bajar su espada. Sabía que si lo hacía no le iría demasiado bien. Solo necesitaba una abertura para atacar en condiciones, mientras tanto tendría que evitar que le matara.

Pero considerando la diferencia de velocidad era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Un corte longitudinal, uno vertical, descendente, ascendente… sin importar por donde o como atacara ella lo detenía todo. Era mucho mejor que él y se notaba.

Por lo que lo mejor será tomar distancia. Por suerte los carteles mencionaban un hospital por aquí cerca, el hospital Chidori. Allí podría encontrar algo que le sirviera, o por lo menos luchar en el interior de un edificio le quitaría movilidad.

-¡Sígueme rubita!- el insulto no le serviría de mucho, pero salir corriendo sí. Al principio su plan funcionaba bien, estaba en dirección al hospital y la servant no se había movido. Eso cambio cuando apareció detrás de él, con su espada en posición para ensartarle.

- **Lightless, Three-Stage Thrust** \- no sabía que significaba, pero a Shirou le sonaba a movimiento definitivo. El típico movimiento definitivo que él no tenía. El que iban a usar contra él.

-Trace On- el prana volvió a brillar mientras proyectaba una espada de fuego. Su objetivo era interponerla en el camino de la hoja para evitar que lo partieran en dos.

Funciono, más o menos. Evito que la espada lo partiera en dos, pero cuando la hoja se partió la punta se le clavo en el pecho. No muy profundo, pero lo suficiente para sacarle el aire de los pulmones.

Atravesó toda la calle Sakuragaoka, choco con un semáforo y acabo cayendo al rio. No quedó inconsciente, pero el dolor sordo le ataco todo el cuerpo, precipitándose hacia el fondo sin poder nadar hacia la superficie.

-Gha…- le quemaba todo el cuerpo, no había caído desde poca distancia al agua, y encima la velocidad que gano al intentar detener el ataque solo agravo todo. Las heridas que sangraban se abrieron aún más cuando choco con el semáforo y tras caer al rio el agua salada del océano no ayudo con sus heridas.

- _Que inútil…_

Incluso aunque lo intentara su cuerpo no le respondía, con lo que no podía salir por sí mismo del rio. El fondo estaba lleno de basura, bolsas de plástico, envolturas de hamburguesas, objetos pequeños, un carrito de la compra… le era difícil discernir todo lo que veía ahí abajo, el fondo se oscurecía cada vez más y su consciencia se apagaba mientras el agua se filtraba en su organismo.

* * *

-¿Y Shirou?- pregunto Xenovia.

-¿Shirou? Preocúpate por Oda- respondió Ciri mirando a su alrededor –Ni siquiera sabemos adónde ha huido-

-¿Huir? Nos estaba metiendo una paliza, ¡no necesitaba huir!-

Ciri inmediatamente se puso pálida –Tienes razón, Velvet, no necesitaba huir-

-Chaquetera- Jeanne le dio un codazo a Xenovia para que se callara, pero fue tarde. Ciri ya la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Shirou- dijo Jeanne –No podemos dejarle ahí fuera, solo contra todas esas pesadillas-

Xenovia asintió -¿Y qué hay de Ouma?-

Jeanne bufo –No sé cuando llego a la ciudad, puede que al mismo tiempo que nosotros, puede que antes. No lo sé. Pero si sé que tenía interés en que Shirou viniera a la ciudad-

Velvet la miro -¿Ese chico? ¿Por qué iba a querer Ouma Saijou, quien por cierto se supone que desapareció hace tres años, que ese tío viniera a Minamata a pelear con Oda Nobunaga?-

Jeanne negó con la cabeza y procedió a contarles lo que Ouma le dijo, dejando fuera todo el asunto de la familia de Shirou. También les hablo del supuesto equipo de aniquilación que tendría que llegar en algún momento del día siguiente.

-A ver si lo he entendido bien, ¿estás diciendo que ese tipo que desapareció tras la cuarta guerra nos trajo aquí solo porque quería que el pelirrojo conociera a alguien de un equipo de aniquilación enviado para matar a un muerto?-

Jeanne asintió –Una forma muy redundante de decirlo, pero si-

-¿Algún muerto más que se haya propuesto dar un paseo del que tengamos que saber?- Xenovia ahogo una carcajada, dicho así era bastante gracioso.

Aunque el pensamiento de que ese tipo, Kayneth, hubiera sobrevivido a la cuarta guerra era bastante extraño no era demasiado sorprendente. El final de la guerra fue bastante llamativo. Costo contabilizar el número de muertos. Fue un auténtico desastre de proporciones épicas, un desastre casi tan grave como el de Red Grave City. Aunque al menos aquí sabían que lo causo, en esa ciudad solo Dante sabía, y jamás había dicho la más mínima palabra al respecto.

Aunque también era cierto que si Kayneth había sobrevivido algún otro maestro del que todavía no sabían también pudo sobrevivir.

* * *

Hasta aquí es este capítulo. La primera pesadilla es un manticore, un jefe del juego Castlevania aria of sorrow. La segunda es el dingo, de FFX, el tercero es el Kuspo, del mismo juego. La planta que Shirou menciona es el barsam de FFX, los dafoenos son del FFXV y la tortuga es el adamantaimai del FFX (Hay muchos monstruos del Final Fantasy X)

Los Servants que aparecen son, por orden de aparición: Musashibō Benkei, Medusa, Ushiwakamaru, Oda Nobunaga y Okita Souji.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** No poseo ningún personaje, de ser así esto no sería un fanfic.

Si es rated M es porque puede haber algunas cosas que ofendan o hieran la sensibilidad de algún lector, así como ofender o molestar aunque eso se toma por descontado cuando DxD está involucrado, si no te gusta no leas. También habrá situaciones y personajes que actúen como parodias de anime, series o películas.

Este es el tercer capítulo de hoy.

* * *

Para cuando Shirou abrió los ojos noto con alegría que no estaba en el fondo de un rio, estaba en la calzada en mitad de la calle, empapado y con un frio de mil demonios, pero vivo y lejos del agua. Era una buena noticia, al igual que el hecho de que la mujer del kimono rosa no estuviera en ningún lugar, solo un viejo libro cortado en dos, lo que implicaba que esa pesadilla había sido derrotada. Las buenas noticias acababan ahí. Ahora comenzaban las malas. La primera era que seguía solo, sin ningún aliado cerca. Aparte de eso había una nueva pesadilla… o lo que creía que lo era, esta era diferente de todo cuanto había visto hasta el momento. Una de las primeras cosas que aprendió acerca de las pesadillas es que tenían muy poco ego, su personalidad era lo más básica, incluso un servant no diría más que un par de líneas.

Ella era diferente.

-¡Entonces, idiota! ¿Cómo acabaste en el rio? ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-

- _No quiero que alguien con tu aspecto me llame idiota_ \- la chica tendría su edad, con cabello rubio, un color que últimamente veía hasta en la sopa, atado con una cinta para el pelo roja. Tenía ojos azules y rasgos afilados. Y al despertar, escupiendo agua, la había visto persiguiendo a un gato así que… era la última persona que quería que le dijera que era idiota.

Y, para no perder costumbre, tenía ropa que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Unos pantalones cortos vaqueros, unos pantalones MUY cortos, un top blanco igualmente corto, una chaqueta roja de cuero y unas botas negras cortas.

Nada más. Era difícil decidir dónde poner sus ojos… estúpida pubertad.

-Shirou. Emiya Shirou- el aura de la chica cambio en el momento en que dijo su nombre.

Ella solo soltó un "¿Tu eres Emiya Shirou?"

Por su tono era obvio que debería negarlo, pero simplemente asintió como el idiota que empezaba a pensar que era. Aunque sabía que resultaría mal no lo negó y el cambio en su expresión se lo confirmo. Después una explosión de prana rojo que dio origen a una espada termino por erizarle el pelo del cuello

-Seré gilipollas… - ni siquiera sabía cuántas veces a lo largo del día había utilizado la proyección, pero el que sus manos empezaran a quemar era una señal de que no era un numero favorable.

No sirvió de nada. El cuerpo de la chica emitió una explosión de prana rojo y en el momento su espada estaba rota y él volando por el cielo.

Cayó en la calzada como un saco de patatas.

-Ay, mis huesos- Shirou se sobo la espalda con una mueca de dolor. Ese golpe había sido bestialmente más fuerte que el de la otra servant. Puede que porque estaba débil, porque acababa de desertarse de casi morir.

-¿No vas a levantarte?- la servant camino lentamente hacia él, como un shinigami observando a su próxima víctima.

Shirou maldijo, necesitaba un descanso –Ni siquiera sé quién eres, ¿Por qué querrías matarme?-

La chica le dio una sonrisa arrogante –Mordred Pendragon. Y podemos considerar que tú me lo pediste-

-¿De qué coño hablas loca?-

-¿"Loca"?- Mordred le miro con el rostro pintado de furia.

Shirou trago, mala elección de palabras –Lo siento chica-

-Ahora sí que te mato- el prana rojo brillo de nuevo, pero esta vez para crear una armadura. El casco se deslizo ocultando su rostro -¡Prepárate!-

-Maldita suerte- ni siquiera se sentía confiado en poder sostener una espada mucho más tiempo. Entre el árabe, que tampoco hizo gran cosa pero para él contaba, los lobos, las plantas, la chica del nombre raro, Oda y la otra con kimono llevaba un día bastante movido. Y eso sin contar el casi ahogamiento en el fondo de un rio extremadamente contaminado.

Nunca se daría un baño en ese rio.

Pero era claro que Mordred no le iba a dar tiempo para quejarse. Con ese prana rojo envolviéndola era evidente que su velocidad era muy superior a la de la otra servant del kimono rosa. Como era eso posible, y como podía mantenerlo todo ese tiempo era algo que no sabía. Intuía que, dado que el prana se quedaba alrededor de ella, no podría utilizarlo durante mucho tiempo. Pero según lograba mantenerse vivo veía que ella debía tener una cantidad monstruosa de prana para poder utilizarlo durante tanto tiempo.

-Tch, ¿es que no te cansas?- era una buena señal que su espada todavía aguantara, aunque según crujía era evidente que no resistiría mucho más. Había sido una buena idea aplicarle el refuerzo a la proyección.

-Je, ¡contra un novato como tu imposible!- el prana rojo no dejaba de rodearla, su asalto era continuo e implacable. Shirou detenía uno de cada tres golpes.

Si antes estaba cansado y sangrando ahora estaba peor. Los cortes que antes tenía no eran demasiado profundos, casi superficiales, pero ahora tenía alguno que… A este paso realmente moriría. Solo quedaba una solución.

-¿Por qué demonios quieres matarme?- Shirou se cuidó de no mencionar la palabra "chica". Parecía activar un interruptor en ella que la incitaba a la ira.

-Tú me lo pediste- Shirou entrecerró los ojos.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido eso. _Ni siquiera recuerdo haberte conocido_ \- y de verdad que recordaría si le hubiese pedido una eutanasia a una mujer lunática.

-Aun no lo haces- respondió Mordred levantando su arma y dejando que el prana rojo la rodeara como si fuera electricidad.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido- Shirou ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para replicar realmente, solo gimoteo deteniendo su espada como podía.

-Cuando estés muerto lo tendrá- Mordred no parecía preocupada porque lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido, estaba concentrada en matarlo.

-¿Voy a morir sin saber por qué?- se quejó Shirou.

-Si mueres ahora no sufrirás después- Mordred no parecía realmente entusiasmada con matarlo, pero no parecía querer retroceder.

-¿Estas de coña? ¡Si muero sufro! ¡Es demasiado obvio!-

Mordred chasqueo la lengua y cargo sin responderle. Shirou había intentado ganar tiempo hablando hasta poder pensar en algo, pero Mordred se había cansado y ahora iba al ataque con todo. Esto le dejaba con una estrategia usada por y contra Issei en varias ocasiones.

-¡Mira! ¡Una mujer en bolas!- como ella no era Issei no se giró con la boca abierta en la dirección donde había apuntado, pero si se sorprendió momentáneamente, y eso le dejo tiempo para actuar.

-¡Horya!- lanzo un ataque a la cabeza de Mordred, con objetivo de cortársela.

No se la corto, pero si le quito el casco. Aunque su espada se rompió deshaciéndose en prana.

-¡Tu!- Mordred le mando una mirada asesina, completamente furiosa -¡Te voy a—

Shirou se adelantó y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara.

-¿¡Gha?!- Mordred retrocedió con los ojos abiertos como platos, completamente sorprendida.

Shirou también lo estaba, imaginaba que podría ganar tiempo, pero no esperaba que la afectara tanto.

-He- una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y lanzo otro puñetazo hacia el rostro de Mordred. Al igual que antes la dio y esta retrocedió, con lo que aprovecho y se lanzó a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas. No estaba orgulloso de golpear a una chica en la cara, pero como esta intentaba matarlo lo llevaba bastante bien.

Mordred misma solo se dejaba golpear, aun sorprendida para reaccionar realmente. Pero eso acabo pronto. Agarro el puño de Shirou con su guantelete.

-¿Tu desde cuando das puñetazos?- gruño la pregunta entre dientes.

Viendo que ya no intentaba matarlo Shirou no tuvo problemas para responder –Si funciona, funciona. Fue algo que Issei me enseño-

-¡Pues esto te lo enseño yo!- Mordred le pateo el tórax con mucha fuerza mandándolo a volar.

Shirou choco con lo que quedaba del semáforo y se quedó en el suelo.

-Tengo que… levantarme- pero decirlo y hacerlo eran cosas muy diferentes, algo que Shirou sabía demasiado bien. Aunque lo intentaba solo logro apoyarse en el semáforo –Mis costillas-

-Admito que eso me ha sorprendido, pero esto ha terminado- Mordred se acercaba y Shirou no podía hacer nada por evitarlo

-Esto será rápido chico-

-¿Chico?-

Shirou la miro incrédulo. Hacía mucho que había dejado de considerarse un chico -¿Entonces realmente vas a matarme por algo que ni siquiera entiendo?-

Mordred asintió –No te sientas mal, realmente tengo que hacerlo-

La chica, quien aún portaba su armadura, seguía acercándose cuando una voz la interrumpió -¿Por qué matar al chico? La fiesta acaba de empezar-

La voz le pertenecía a un hombre joven, en la primera mitad de sus veinte, con cabello blanco y un traje rojo y negro rematado por una gabardina roja. Shirou no quería que nadie más apareciera por sorpresa en lo que quedaba día.

-Tch, ¿y tú quién eres?-

El hombre sonrió antes de inclinarse de forma burlona –Puedes llamarme Dante-

Shirou reacciono sorprendido al oír el nombre, lo reconocía de todas las historias que le habían contado. Lo que más llamo su atención fue su espada. La empuñadura tenia forma de calavera, con dos huesos saliendo por el lateral y las vértebras bajo la calavera. (La Rebellion en su forma dormida, DMC 3)

-¿También quieres que te meta una paliza?-

Dante sonio –Un bailecito no viene mal de vez en cuando-

Mordred chasqueo la lengua y se precipito en su contra con el prana rodeándola. Dante se inclinó hacia la derecha casualmente, consiguiendo que la espada de Mordred pasara cerca de su rostro, pero sin rozarle. Después Mordred intento un corte horizontal, pero Dante interpuso la pierna deteniendo la espada y aprovecho el impulso para saltar alejándose de ella. En cuanto cayó vio a Mordred a pocos centímetros de él, alzando su espada para acuchillarlo.

Dante sonrió y saco una pistola blanca desviando la espada sin esfuerzo y después apunto a la chica. Mordred maldijo y se alejó, pero muchas balas la dieron, destruyendo parte de su armadura.

Dante desapareció de la vista de Shirou y cuando reapareció estaba al lado de Mordred, atacándola con su espada. Mordred utilizo una explosión de prana, pero no pudo evitar el ataque que corto parte de su armadura y le hizo una fea herida en el brazo izquierdo.

-No está mal mocosa-

Mordred no dijo nada, pero se la notaba sorprendida. También lo estaba Shirou para el caso. Él no había podido hacer frente a Mordred, solo sobrevivir. Dante sin embargo no se la tomaba enserio y parecía muy superior a ella.

Pero Mordred no parecía querer rendirse, renuncio a su armadura y volvió a lanzarse contra Dante, pero no le dio muchos resultados. Aunque ambas espadas chocaban se veía que Dante llevaba ventaja, la espada de Mordred nunca estaba cerca de su cuerpo y Dante era obvio que se contenía para no hacerla mucho daño.

Algo que no la sentaba muy bien Mordred ataco con aun más furia y rabia que antes, Shirou creía que Mordred ya ni miraba a que atacaba, pero no la importaba, solo quería causarle el máximo daño. Dante por su parte se movía rápido y desviaba todos sus ataques con maestría.

-¡Quédate quieto!- Mordred cargo con toda su fuerza, y en esta ocasión logro que la espada de Dante volara, pero eso no la sirvió de mucho. Este esquivo su estocada y la lanzo al suelo con un golpe.

Mordred quiso levantarse, pero Dante la piso para evitárselo, colocado el filo de su espada, la cual había recuperado hace literalmente un segundo, en su cuello.

-¿Te has calmado ya, mocosa?- Mordred le miro con rabia, pero al final desvió la mirada, aceptando su derrota.

Dante la miro un poco antes de guardar su espada en su espalda y moverse para dejar que Mordred se levantara. Algo que esta hizo a regañadientes.

-¡No me llames mocosa!- aunque si parecía muy enfadada por la forma tan… ¿normal? que tenía Dante de llamarla. La clave aquí era que no parecía que le gustara que la consideraran una mujer.

-Al menos ha desistido de matarme- ahora se encontraba algo mejor, mientras esos dos peleaban había tenido tiempo para descansar, aunque poco.

-Puedes estar seguro de que eso sería lo mejor- dijo Mordred.

Shirou bufo –Permíteme dudarlo-

Dante no dijo nada, Shirou no sabía si era porque no sabía de qué hablaban o era que no le importaba demasiado. El caso es que había evitado que Mordred le matara y dado que en teoría era del Instituto era poco probable que lo hiciera para poder matarlo él.

-En realidad, Mordred, no sería lo mejor. Por sorprendente que parezca eso sería una muy mala idea- Shirou rodo los ojos al escuchar esa voz, el que faltaba acababa de llegar.

-¡Tu!- o, y él y Mordred se conocían, ¿por qué no se sorprendía?

-Yo- Ouma estaba igual que cuando se encontró con Oda, el mismo poncho viejo y el mismo cabello sucio.

-¿Por qué quería matarlo?- pregunto Dante con curiosidad señalando a Shirou con el pulgar derecho.

Ouma miro a Shirou, como balanceando que debería o no debería decir. Después se encogió de hombros, como si decidiera que no le importaba demasiado y contesto –El Archer negro de la cuatro guerra era EMIYA, un espíritu heroico creado cuando tú, Emiya Shirou, te convertiste en un contraguardian-

-¿Un contraque?-

-Contraguardian- dijo Mordred.

-Exacto, te convertiste en un contraguardian tiempo después de la quinta guerra. Algo que en este mundo no podrá ocurrir. Eso Archer lo entendió cuando llegamos a Fuyuki-

-Espera, espera- Mordred le interrumpió blanca -¿No se convertirá en Archer?-

-No este Shirou-

-Ups…- Mordred trago saliva con una expresión un poco culpable -¿Entonces…

-¿Te adelantaste al querer matarlo? Si. Pero considerando que nunca llegaste a saber que EMIYA renuncio a esa idea es normal la equivocación-

Dante asintió como si eso tuviera todo el sentido del mundo, pero para Shirou era otro cantar, no entendía nada de nada.

-¡No podéis hablar más claro?- grito furioso.

Ouma se rasco el mentón –Imagina que el tú de un mundo alterno se convirtió en un contraguardian, que es una especie de espíritu heroico, pero tras miles de años se arrepintió y planeo matar a su pasado "yo" cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Te apunto a ti pensando que podría funcionar y eliminar su existencia como un contraguardian, pero al ver las diferencias entre vosotros comprendió que no funcionaria, por lo que desistió-

-Entonces, si he entendido bien, ¿una versión alterna de un yo futuro quería matarme? ¿Y cómo esta no se enteró de las ultimas noticias también quería matarme?-

Ouma sonrió –Lo pillas rápido-

Shirou suspiro, necesitaría que alguien le explicase más tarde todo eso de su yo alterno contraguardian y por qué este querría matarlo, pero por ahora nadie lo iba a matar, y por el momento era suficiente para él.

Como no parecía que tuvieran más motivos para pelear Shirou decidido que necesitaba buscar alguna cara amiga, de alguien que no hubiera querido matarlo, por lo que les dijo que se largaba a buscar a los demás. Ouma y Mordred no parecían tener nada mejor que hacer por lo que le siguieron sin mucha reticencia, pero Dante se despidió diciendo que él estaba de paso y que se acercó porque pensó que podría ser divertido, en realidad comento algo acerca de buscar un conejo blanco. Shirou no sabía de qué estaba hablando o porque alguien perseguiría a un conejo blanco si no estaba en la película en matrix, pero no pregunto. Le había salvado la vida, no pensaba quejarse.

 _This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_

 _No silent prayer for the faith-departed_

 _I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

 _You're gonna hear my voice_

 _When I shout it out loud_

 _It's my life_

 _It's now or never_

 _I ain't gonna—_

-Es mío- dijo Shirou cogiendo el teléfono bajo la atenta mirada de Mordred, para su extrañeza era Issei - ¿Qué pasa?-

- _¿Podéis terminar con las pesadillas y regresar a Fuyuki para mañana a medio día?_ -

La pregunta le tomo completamente por sorpresa, más aun el tono de urgencia –No lo sé, diría que sí, ¿ha pasado algo?

- _Riser Phenex nos ha retado a un rating game. Si perdemos… Ravel abandonara el instituto_ -

-¿Qué?- pregunto Shirou, dudando de lo que sus oídos habían escuchado -¿Cómo que Ravel abandonara el Instituto?-

- _Sí, el idiota de su hermano vino a tocar los cojones… me los inflo mucho y le rete a un combate. Él lo convirtió en un Rating Game y ahora estamos jodidos. Si perdemos Ravel abandonara el instituto_ -

-¿Por qué demonios iría a abandonarlo?- había demasiadas cosas que Shirou no era capaz de entender de lo que Issei le había dicho, ¡por el amor de dios ni siquiera sabía que Ravel tuviera un hermano! Uno capullo para el caso.

- _Así se unió la primera vez, Riser nos retó a un combate y el idiota aposto a su hermana_ -

-¿Qué ese idiota hizo que?- cuando lo escucho Shirou soltó un gruñido de ira. No se le ocurría como nadie podría apostar a su hermana. Él nunca lo haría.

- _Sep, el idiota quería presumir y seguro de su victoria aposto que si perdía Ravel se uniría a nuestro Instituto. Te imaginaras lo que paso_ -

Shirou sonrió siniestramente –Espero que lo golpearas, mucho-

Del otro lado se oyó una carcajada – _Por lo visto no lo suficiente_ -

-Eso se puede arreglar. Buscare a los demás y terminaremos aquí cuanto antes-

- _¿Cómo va la cosa? ¿Ya le habéis dado caña a Oda?_ -

Shirou pensó por un momento –Un poco difícil. Hasta ahora nos hemos enfrentado con cinco pesadillas de tipo servant y más de seis normales. Oda ha sido la última, estábamos algo bajos de forma para ese momento-

- _¿¡Espera, que?! ¡Se suponía que solo era Oda!_ \- por el tono Shirou sabia seguro que Issei estaba sorprendido, no había forma de que eso le sorprendiera, no después de todo lo que había visto.

Shirou resoplo –Ya, te aseguro que no es lo único que hay por aquí-

- _¡Joder! ¿Necesitáis ayuda?_ -

-Considerando que ya no quedan muchas pesadillas no creo, lo que queda será fácil-

Issei no parecía muy contento, pero al final acepto.

- _Si podéis estad a media mañana en la mansión Einzbern_ -

-Entendido- Shirou guardo el teléfono y se giró hacia Ouma y Mordred –Yo voy a reunirme con mis amigos, ¿qué vais a hacer?-

Ouma se encogió de hombros –No tengo ningún plan para esta tarde-

Shirou bufo al oírlo, pero aunque le desagradara sabía que Ouma era fuerte, seria de ayuda, en cuanto a Mordred…

-¿Por qué me miras así?- le pregunto ofendida.

Shirou le dio una mirada en blanco –Hace menos de veinte minutos has intentado matarme, disculpa si no me fio mucho de ti. De todas formas, ¿qué se supone que eres?-

Mordred le fulmino con la mirada -¿Sabes que aun puedo golpearte?- pregunto con falsa voz dulce. Shirou asintió y se puso a andar.

-No es una pesadilla- dijo Ouma comenzando a andar –Pero tampoco una servant. Absorbió parte del poder de la carta de clase saber en Fuyuki, lo que la convierte en una demiservant-

Shirou le miro para después centrar su atención en Mordred –Eso no explica por qué conoces a este-

Ouma fingió ofenderse por la manera despectiva de Shirou para referirse a él –En la cuarta guerra fue convocada como Saber. Imagino que recibir el poder de una carta de clase del mismo tipo que ella le dio el suficiente poder como para convertirse en una demiservant y recuperar algunos recuerdos de la cuarta guerra. Y como ya sabrás participe en la cuarta guerra, por lo que claramente nos conocimos-

Shirou asintió de mala gana –Vale, pero eso no explica su mal genio-

Mordred carraspeo –Sigo aquí… y puedo oíros-

Shirou rodo los ojos –Créeme, lo sé-

Mordred gruño pero no dijo nada. Era posible que aún se sintiera un poco culpable por haber intentado matarlo por error, o que simplemente no quisiera molestarse en malgastar energía en golpearlo otra vez. Fuera cual fuera su razón simplemente lo ignoro acelerando su paso.

Shirou, dándose cuenta de que la única otra persona que tenía para hablar ahora que Mordred lo ignoraba era Ouma, decidió adelantarse e intentar hablar con ella. Era obvio que lo que Ouma supiera de él no planeaba decírselo, y dado que no era lo bastante fuerte para sacárselo por las malas solo le quedaban dos opciones: o se quejaba como un niño pequeño o lo ignoraba hasta que pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Shirou desearía ser un niño otra vez.

Pero como ese deseo no era realista solo podía aguantarse y seguir andando. En este momento tras escuchar a Issei prefería centrarse en eliminar a las pesadillas y volver a Fuyuki en vez de quejarse de Ouma.

-Al menos no hemos visto ninguna pesadilla- comento en tono suave, intentando hacer conversación con la rubia.

Esta no pareció agradecerlo –Y ahora has llamado a la mala suerte-

El chico rodo los ojos -¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que aparezca algún monstruo solo porque comente que llevamos un tiempo sin encontrar a ninguno?-

La respuesta fue, por supuesto, un monstruo. O una pesadilla de una especie de criatura grande, verde, cabezona y con muchos tentáculos. Se lo encontraron al girar en una calle.

-Oh por favor- Shirou se hundió en su posición, no creyendo que de verdad esa cosa estuviera allí -¿Es en serio?-

Mordred sonrió socarrona –Te lo dije-

Shirou no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado maldiciendo su suerte para replicarla. Podría proyectar una espada e intentar pelear, pero dado que Mordred ya había sacado la suya y probablemente a ella le irire mejor lo dejo pasar. Por él, mientras no apuntara hacia su persona, que se divirtiera.

-Ouch- hizo una mueca al ver el espectáculo, desde luego Mordred se estaba divirtiendo. Antes no lo había apreciado, dado que quería matarlo y después perdió rápidamente contra Dante, pero su forma de pelear era… muy bestia. Completamente brutal.

Como la de un animal salvaje.

El prana que rodeaba su cuerpo como electricidad aumentaba su fuerza y velocidad, lo que la permitía abrumar al monstruo verde con facilidad. Tampoco es que este hiciera mucho para el caso. Solo se mantenía ahí, gruñendo y moviéndose sin hacer mucho por defenderse. Shirou empezaba a pensar que podría haberse encargado él de la pesadilla.

El final de la pelea se lo confirmo, podría habérselo cargado él, pero al menos Mordred le había quitado trabajo, no pensaba quejarse cuando una pesadilla había muerto sin que moviera un dedo.

-Impresionante, ¿verdad?-

El pelirrojo miro a Ouma. No sabía cuándo se había colocado a su lado, pero no tenía intención de responderle. Ouma debía imaginarse que no era la persona favorita de Shirou.

Aunque tuviera razón, aunque le doliera tenía que admitir que Mordred era fuerte, muy fuerte.

-¿Qué hacemos con el cadáver?- ante la pregunta de Mordred Shirou se fijó en el monstruo, estaba muerto y tenía el cráneo, que era en realidad el 90% de su cuerpo, abierto en dos, pero aún seguía existiendo fuera de un libro, como el falaris.

-¿De dónde ha salido ese monstruo?- Ouma y Mordred le miraron como si fuera tonto -¿Qué pasa?-

-Es una pesadilla- dijo Ouma.

-Hay cuerpo. Las pesadillas regresan a su libro cuando son derrotados- la afirmación de Shirou estaba basada en su experiencia, siempre que derrotaban a una pesadilla quedaba un libro, cuaderno… salvo el falaris siempre había un libro.

-Si el libro esta entero sí- concedió Ouma –Pero como has podido comprobar esta está abierta como una piñata, supongo que podrás imaginar que el libro está destruido. En realidad bastaría con que este dañado para que la pesadilla no regrese al libro-

-¿Estas insinuando que si el libro de una pesadilla es destruido con esta libre la pesadilla se queda en el mundo real?-

Ouma hizo una mueca –No es tan simple. Las pesadillas son como servants, existencias que violan las reglas de este mundo, por ello el mundo está continuamente intentando destruirlas. La conexión con el libro es lo único que evita que una pesadilla desaparezca-

Ouma se detuvo durante un momento para que Shirou pudiera entender toda la información que le había dado –Adquieren prana al alimentarse, con ello evitan desaparecer del mundo. Pero cuando el libro es destruido las pesadillas son sometidas a las reglas del mundo, lo que usualmente conlleva su desaparición. Salvo excepciones como el falaris o este, un molbol, al ser especies fantasmas su existencia se mantiene, pero están continuamente degradándose-

-Pero no a la velocidad que nos convendría- Mordred había estado guardando silencio hasta ahora. Como ya no llevaba su espada Shirou suponía que no la iba a usar para librarse del cadáver.

-Supongo entonces que habrá que destruir el cadáver-

Ouma asintió. Shirou lo miro, haciendo un balance mental de que espadas podía proyectar y cual sería mejor para hacer el trabajo. La única que se le ocurría era fire bland, la espada de fuego que Kiba uso en el duelo que tuvieron hace tiempo.

-Podría proyectar una espada de fuego pero… tardaría en hacer el trabajo-

-Entonces habrá que hacerlo rápido- dijo Ouma sacando un puñado de gemas –Apartaos un poco-

Shirou no dudo en hacerlo, se alejó un poco y observo en silencio como Ouma lanzaba las gemas rojas hacia el cuerpo del molbol, prendiéndolo en llamas. Era un espectáculo de luces bastante interesante, unas llamas rojas quemando hasta las cenizas a un monstruo cabezudo, con las llamas adquiriendo lentamente una tonalidad verdosa.

Shirou lo contemplaba en silencio, no lo consideraba especialmente hermoso… y personalmente pensaba que ese humo verde no podía ser muy sano. Por si acaso retrocedió un par de pasos más. Eso se ganó una mirada burlona de Mordred, pero no dijo nada.

-Y ahora, vamos a un supermercado-

-¿Eh?- Shirou miro al hombre del poncho como si se hubiera vuelto loco -¿Crees que habrá una pesadilla en un supermercado?-

-¿Una pesadilla? ¿En un supermercado? Por supuesto que no- Ouma lo negó con rapidez, casi divertido con el pensamiento –Pero ya paso hace mucho la hora de comer y yo tengo hambre-

El pensamiento de robar comida en un supermercado no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero ciertamente no podían ir a un restaurante ni a una tienda de comida rápida. Incluso era posible que los demás hubieran pensado en lo mismo y se encontraran con ellos allí.

-¡Pues vamos allá!- exclamo Mordred con emoción, abriendo el camino. Si sabía a donde iba o no Shirou no lo sabía, pero tarde o temprano llegarían así que camino detrás. No tenía ganas de quejarse o discutir.

No hubo más conversaciones en el resto del trayecto, Mordred estaba ocupada caminando, Shirou no quería hablar con ella o con Ouma y a Ouma no parecía interesarle nada. Recorrieron varias calles e incluso se encontraron con algunas pesadillas, una en concreto con la que Shirou probó la información de Ouma. Era un lagarto enorme marrón, un vihur según Ouma. En cuanto la espada oscura atravesó su tórax el cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo sin deshacerse en cenizas.

Eso, y el libro dañado que había dentro, le confirmo el hecho de que si destruía el libro la pesadilla inerte quedaría en el mundo hasta que esté la rechazara por completo, momento en que el cuerpo se degradaría hasta desaparecer.

A veces parecía que el mundo estuviera vivo y todo.

Después del experimento se dirigieron directamente hacia un supermercado al otro lado del rio, del que por cierto Mordred le había sacado, aunque tardarían en llegar. Todo por culpa de Ouma y su pésimo sentido de orientación.

Y eso le enfadaba. No el hecho de que Ouma tuviera mal sentido de la orientación y que esto les hiciera perder tiempo, sino el hecho de que no le molestara tanto como debería. Incluso el hecho de no sacarle lo que supiera de su pasado a puñetazos no le molestaba demasiado. Y eso solo lo mosqueaba más.

Era como si en el fondo realmente no le molestara que Ouma no le dijera lo que sabía.

- _No, eso no es correcto_ \- pensó Shirou – _Es simplemente que no puedo enfadarme realmente con él por eso_ -

Para bien o para mal les habría ido muy mal sin él. Por el otro lado no estarían en esta ciudad de no ser por él, por lo que estaba dividido entre agradecerle o atravesarle el pecho con una espada, por lo que debería buscar un término medio y no agradecerle ni matarlo, simplemente le ignoraría.

-Y ya hemos llegado- el supermercado era bastante pequeño, pero aún estaba abierto y tenía electricidad por lo que podrían conseguir algo de comer.

Pero primero deberían hablar con el hombre que estaba en la entrada.

-¿Sabéis quién es?- no necesitaba preguntarlo, la mirada de Ouma y Mordred se lo había confirmado.

-Hace tres años era conocido como Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, ahora no es más que una sombra de eso-

Shirou lo escucho y después examino al hombre ante ellos de abajo a arriba. Una túnica desgastada y roída azul con unas botas en mal estado. Cabello negro y ojos amarillos. Desde luego su apariencia no era la mejor.

-¿Ese es Kayneth?- pregunto Mordred sorprendida –Se le ve muy desmejorado-

Kayneth no reacciono a las voces de Ouma y Mordred, solo sostuvo un par de tubos de ensayo que contenían un líquido plateado.

-¿Volumen Hydrargyrum?- Mordred arrugo el entrecejo invocando su arma –Creía que solo tenía uno-

-Se ve que no- comento Ouma mirando como el líquido caía al suelo.

-Y el tipo estaba aquí, solo, esperando a que alguien se acercara para atacar- las opciones de que alguien se comportara así era astronómicamente pequeña a los ojos del pelirrojo –No me lo trago-

Mordred asintió –Es sospechoso-

Ouma no lo confirmo, pero él también debía de pensar que era sospechoso. A menos que supiera algo que ellos no, y Shirou apostaría todo su dinero y el de su familia a que Ouma sabía más que ellos.

Kayneth termino de verter el líquido plateado en la acera y después los miro –Soy Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, y vosotros vais a morir. Fervor, mei sanguis-

Shirou sonrió de medio lado, directo a lo importante, algo de agradecer.

Y lo importante era que el líquido plateado formo pequeñas esferas que se propulsaron hacia ellos. Shirou rodo hacia un lado para esquivarlo, igual que Mordred. Ouma se había movido en algún momento antes por lo que no tuvo que esquivarlo.

El líquido plateado escurrió por el suelo y se acumuló arrastrándose hacia Kayneth una vez más.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- le pregunto a Mordred, quien esta estaba escondida cerca de él.

-Creo que Kairi menciono que era algo llamado mercurio-

Shirou no pregunto por el nombre, estaba más preocupado por la parte del mercurio. Estaba seguro de que era letal para los humanos, lo cual era una buena razón para intentar por todos los medios que el mercurio no le tocara. No recordaba con exactitud en qué medida era letal, pero estaba seguro de que estar expuesto mucho tiempo no sería la mejor idea por lo que intentaría no tocar demasiado el mercurio.

Por lo que debería esperar que Kayneth estuviera distraído para atacarlo.

Algo bastante fácil si Ouma utilizaba sus mejores técnicas para matarlo. O las que no eran las mejores, la realidad es que no estaba seguro de la fuerza real de Ouma. Y Mordred no estaba siendo precisamente de ayuda.

-¡Ve a hacer algo!- le dio un empujón para sacarla de detrás del coche, pero esta no salió. Solo le golpeo en el hombro.

-¡¿Crees que no lo haría si pudiera!?- le espeto furiosa castañeando los dientes –Llevo mucho tiempo peleando contra las pesadillas de esta maldita ciudad. Si lucho mucho más se acabó para mí-

Shirou la miro incrédulo -¡Pero qué tan inútil puedes ser!-

Mordred le taladro la cabeza con la mirada. Pero como la mirada no podía matar solo lo asusto hasta el infierno. Mejor moverse antes de que le atravesara con su espada.

-Pues habrá que improvisar- proyecto una espada y se lanzó a la batalla. Ouma estaba lanzando balas de aire contra Kayneth quien se defendía con una membrana de mercurio delante suya mientras mantenía un látigo plateado cerca para atacar al moreno.

En esa circunstancia era difícil acercarse, así que avanzo oculto detrás de los coches acercándose a ellos. Su plan consistía en rodearlo y atacarle por la espalda cuando estuviera distraído. No era el plan más honorable, pero con lo que pasaría en Fuyuki no pensaba retrasarse.

-Hmm, no está mal Saijou- Kayneth retorció el látigo de mercurio y después lo estiro como si fuera una lanza para ensartarlo, pero Ouma lo bloqueo creando una barrera de viento –Supongo que no por nada te apodaban el demonio del viento-

Ouma hizo una falsa reverencia, pero después paso una mano delante de él, dejando algunos grabados verdes en el aire. Ouma los hizo rotar mientras estos se interconectaban formando varios patrones.

-¿Qué te parece esto? **Boreas** \- la formación brillo y desato una inmensa bocanada de aire frio que recorrió toda la calle, similar a un gigantesco pilar que mezclaba aire caliente y aire frio, destrozando todo a su paso y arrastrando grandes pedazos de concreto, objetos de la calle y coches varias calles. En cuanto pudo Shirou se agacho detrás de un muro, casi temblando.

-¿Qué demonios?- esto era diferente de otras magias que había visto. Hasta ahora siempre había visto magia en pequeña escala, cosas básicas que tomaban ayuda de instrumentos.

Esto era diferente. Lo más parecido era Xenovia con Durandal, pero aún tenía un noble phantasm para ayudarla, pero Ouma no. Ouma lo había hecho con su propio poder. Y debía admitir, aun a su pesar, que estaba impresionado. Toda la calle estaba destrozado, los coches habían salido volando, salvo unos pocos que estaban volcados muy lejos de su posición original, los arboles habían sido arrancados de raíz y los edificios tenían grandes surcos que los recorrían, como si algo enorme con garras hubiera pasado arañando las fachadas.

-¡Ese cabron!- Mordred se agacho a su lado temblando. Con su ropa no debía de tener mucho calor precisamente.

Ouma, quien pareció escucharla, solo rio.

Kayneth escogió ese momento para hacerse notar. Se había protegido del ataque fundiendo todo el mercurio en una esfera que lo rodeo por completo.

-Realmente impresionante. Pero no a la altura del Lord-El Melloi-

Ouma le dio una sonrisa pícara –Tienes razón, Waver Velvet sabría hacer algo para defenderse mejor que tú-

-¿Qué?- Kayneth pareció sorprendido, como si esa información le hubiera sorprendido -¿Waver… Velvet?-

GLUPS

La mirada de Kayneth había cambiado por completo, antes se mostraba arrogante pero controlado, como un loco que se mantenía lucido. Pero ahora había cambiado. Su mirada ya solo detonaba locura, ira, rabia, odio… un muy mal agüero para ellos.

-¡WAVER!- el rugido de rabia les cogió completamente por sorpresa, algo que rompía con lo que habían visto de él hasta ahora.

El mercurio tomo inmediatamente forma de látigos que se mantuvieron a su alrededor.

Ouma asintió apreciativamente –Mira ese potencial-

Shirou había pasado el tiempo suficiente con Issei para saber de qué tipo de potencial hablaba.

-Oh, por favor- Ouma rio con su reacción, antes de manipular el viento a su alrededor para crear pequeños tornados. Shirou no imaginaba cuanto prana requeriría eso, pero imaginaba que mucho más del que él tenía.

Dado que Kayneth estaba entretenido eso implicaba que su plan original seguía en marcha. Tras una última mirada se dirigió con rapidez hacia la espalda de Kayneth. Por suerte Ouma había parecía comprender que quería hacer, por lo que estaba haciendo lo que podía para evitar que se concentrara en él.

-Automatoportum defensio ： Automatoportum quaerere ： Dilectus incrisio- Shirou se detuvo cerca de Kayneth en cuanto le escucho decir esas palabras. No porque las entendiera, algo que no hacía, sino porque lo dijo mirándolo de refilón.

Una parte del mercurio se fundió en el suelo y después se reformo detrás de él, formando una coraza plateada que detendría en seco cualquier intento de Shirou por atacarle por la espalda.

-Buena idea Luca, pero eso fallara- Ouma le miro desde detrás de Kayneth, utilizando el viento para sacarle de ahí –Encuentra a Mordred y dile que te saque prana, después ella podrá hacerlo mejor-

Los ojos amarillos de Kayneth brillaron con interés -¿Luca?-

Ouma estrecho los ojos –Más vale que esos dos puedan hacer algo-

* * *

El viento arrastro a Shirou hasta el supermercado, dejándolo bastante lejos de la zona donde Ouma y Kayneth se enfrentaban. Como ya se imaginaba el volver le hizo ver como había quedado la calle tras el lavado de imagen forzoso que Ouma le había practicado.

El resultado era pero que malo. El interior de las tiendas abiertas estaba completamente revuelto, el aire había arrasado con todo a su paso. Los charcos estaban congelados, probablemente como resultado de la baja temperatura que la ventisca llevaba consigo.

Y Mordred estaba comiendo lo que parecía ser su sexta hamburguesa.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- se acercó a ella a paso rápido. Mientras ellos dos estaban peleando contra ese lunático, más Ouma que él para el caso, ella se atiborraba con hamburguesas con queso.

-¿Quieres que pelee? Déjame recuperar prana-

-¿Eh?- Shirou parpadeo estúpidamente -¿De qué hablas?-

Mordred resoplo –Las pesadillas se alimentan de los humanos para conseguir prana. Dado que yo no lo he hecho desde mi encuentro con la carta de clase mis reservas de prana están bajo mínimos-

Shirou parpadeo recordando algo –Ouma dijo que me sacaras prana para atacar a Kayneth-

Mordred no tardo ni un segundo en replicar –Si, ya, claro… eso no va a pasar-

-¡Y que otro plan tienes idiota! ¡Comer hasta que recuperes todo el prana! ¿Pero cuánto puedes tardar?-

-¿Crees que la idea de ese idiota es mejor? ¿Sabes siquiera como se recupera el prana?-

Shirou retrocedió un paso –¿Se recupera con el tiempo no?- él siempre gastaba y tras dormir un poco estaba como nuevo, imaginaba que sería igual para ella.

Mordred negó con la cabeza –Solo si eres humano. Si no tienes que conseguirlo de una fuente externa. Durante la guerra como servant haces un contrato con un Master para conseguirlo, pero ahora solo hay un modo-

Shirou gesticulo para que siguiera.

-Fluidos. Los fluidos de un mago contienen prana-

La garganta de Shirou se secó cuando una idea llego a su mente -¿Ha-hablas de…

Mordred asintió roja de furia -¡Como se atreve ese idiota! ¡Cuando acabe con el bastardo del mercurio él será el siguiente!-

Shirou se unió a ese arrebato, cuando sobrevivieran a esto, si lo hacían, se encargaría de matar a Ouma con sus propias manos. Por mientras había que hacer algo. Sin otra opción básica se puso a proyectar espadas, pero solo tenía prana para una. Desde hacía un tiempo estaba ya en su límite.

Por lo que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Le cogió una hamburguesa a Mordred y se encamino calle arriba hacia la zona de batalla.

-No podrás hacer nada-

Shirou la ignoro y siguió caminando.

Mordred gruño y le persiguió -¿Vas a tirar tu vida?-

-No es como si quiera suicidarme, pero tampoco planeo quedarme sin hacer nada-

Shirou no respondió, solo siguió andando para su enfado. Este entendía que se enfadara dado que lo que hacía era un suicidio, pero también era cierto que no se quedaría sin hacer nada, no lo haría. Si se metía en la batalla de esos dos era seguro decir que acabaría muerto, o por lo menos en el hospital durante varios meses, pero era inevitable, la opción era quedarse al margen y eso no entraba dentro de sus planes.

En cuanto Mordred entendió que no podría detenerlo maldijo y le siguió de cerca. Si no podía detenerlo al menos se aseguraría de que no acabase muerto inútilmente. Algo de lo que ella casi se había encargado hace poco tiempo.

El ruido de la batalla se escuchaba a lo lejos, lo que les indicaba que la pelea aún estaba en marcha, probablemente con ambos intentando matarse. Ambos apretaron el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la zona, pero les sorprendió lo que encontraron.

Ouma y Kayneth seguían peleando, pero ahora había una tortuga gigante intentando zampárselos. Era el Adamantaimai, la tortuga gigante acorazada que Xenovia y él se encontraron de camino a reunirse con los demás. Cuando ellos la vieron estaba tranquila, solo mirándolos desde lejos sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por acercarse o atacarlos. Ahora estaba muy activa, queriendo alimentarse de esos dos, quienes no dudaban en atacarla cada vez que se metía en su camino.

Toda una batalla a tres bandas.

-¿Ya habéis vuelto?- grito Ouma por sobre el ruido de la tortuga gigante cayendo al suelo. Ouma salto y aterrizo cerca de ambos -¿Ya tienes prana?-

Mordred le sonrió siniestramente -¡Aun tengo que golpearte por proponer eso!-

Ouma se palmeo la frente -¿No le has quitado prana?-

-¡Hay que intercambiar fluidos bastardo!- Mordred estaba roja, y Shirou estaba seguro que era por ira y rabia, no timidez.

Ouma la miro como si fuera tonta –La saliva es más que suficiente. Solo tienes que conseguirla fresca… y en gran cantidad-

Shirou le miro, ¿saliva fresca? ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que Mordred iba a conseguir eso? Uno no iba a un supermercado y conseguía saliva fresca en la sección de los refrigerios.

Aunque Shirou no se enteraba de lo que Ouma había sugerido parecía que Mordred si -¿Estás de coña?-

Ouma la ignoro concentrándose de nuevo en la pelea antes de que el mercurio lo decapitara o la tortuga le arrancara una pierna para comérsela sin salsa barbacoa. El mercurio estaba formando un charco debajo de donde estaba parado hablando con los dos. Dio un gran salto y aterrizo al lado de Kayneth.

-Tienes muy mala educación- Ouma invoco unas espadas de viento y entro en una posición de combate. Las dos hojas de viento eran cortas, y la izquierda tenía una concentración mayor que la derecha. Una postura que no era muy común y sin embargo un cierto pelirrojo encontraba conocida, él sabía que había visto antes esa postura, pero no recordaba donde.

Shirou dejo de prestarle atención a Ouma en cuanto la tortuga cambio su objetivo de alimentación de esos dos a Mordred y él. Tal vez le había reconocido y le molestaba no haber podido eliminarlo esa mañana, por ello ahora planeaba lanzarse contra él.

Solo alguien debería decirle que las tortugas normalmente no saltaban varias decenas de metros en el aire para caer sobre sus pobres y flipadas víctimas.

-¡Quita de ahí idiota!- si no fuera por Mordred la tortuga gigante le habría aplastado. Menos mal que no había llegado a ocurrir por que la frase "aplastado por una tortuga" quedaría muy mal en una tumba.

Una vez que se levantó la vio bien. Toda la cabeza de la tortuga era tan grande como el propio Shirou, con lo que parecían unos dientes como cuchillas, sus ojos verdes les miraban con maldad y hambre. Todo su cuerpo estaba acorazado y cubierto de pinchos. Su caparazón estaba laminado, con cada pieza acabada en picos.

Desde luego era muy grande e imponente, podía entender por qué esa mañana Xenovia y él habían pasado de enfrentarla. Xenovia tenía una espada sagrada, un noble phantasm.

-¿Qué tienes que pueda hacerle daño?-

-Con más prana mi noble phantasm pero en mi condición actual…

Shirou maldijo, esperaba que al menos hubiera recuperado el prana suficiente para poder hacer algo, pero sin él tendrían que improvisar. O hacer lo mismo que hicieron contra los dementores: tirarle un edificio encima.

-¡Sígueme!- Shirou se puso a correr para alejarse y buscar cualquier cosa que sirviera para tirarle un edificio, o por lo menos una parte de uno, encima, pero estaba difícil. Los edificios no eran fáciles de destruir y no había ninguno cerca que estuviera a punto de ser demolido.

Tendrían que improvisar.

-¡Vamos Mor— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- Mordred no salió corriendo, de hecho se enfundo en su armadura y se lanzó contra la tortuga.

-¡Si tú quieres huir adelante!- como ya era habitual en ella el prana la rodeaba y aumentaba su poder de forma explosiva. Utilizándolo se lanzó hacia la tortuga saltando para aterrizar en su caparazón y comenzando a atacar con devastadores golpes de espada que deberían dejarle profundas heridas. Sin duda se las harían su fuera una tortuga normal, pero al ser una súper tortuga, no confundirla con una tortuga ninja, no le haría mucho daño.

Shirou maldijo antes de intentar usar su pierna izquierda trasera para trepar. No tardó mucho en llegar al caparazón, donde la alcanzo con dificultad. Dificultad que solo aumento con todos los movimientos del adamantaimai.

-Tienes que concentrar todos tus golpes en un solo punto. Así- para ejemplificar su punto Shirou golpeo un punto concreto del caparazón, uno entre la cuarta y quinta escama lateral y la séptima vertical.

Mordred gruño antes de desatar varios ataques con toda su fuerza sobre un solo punto del caparazón. Pronto las escamas estaban destrozadas y la tortuga se alzó para arrojarlos al suelo.

Ambos cayeron hechos un barrullo de piernas y brazos.

-¡Quitate!- Mordred le pateo la espalda y se levantó.

-Mis huevos- Shirou en cambio se quedó en el suelo, en posición oval y jurando no levantarse nunca. Cuando cayeron entre todo el lio le llego un codazo a sus partes nobles.

Mordred rodó los ojos y alzo su espada en contra de la tortuga. Esta dirigió toda su atención hacia ella.

-¿No vas a hacer nada?- Ouma apareció momentáneamente cerca de Shirou, manipulando el viento para formar un cumulo de aire que lo protegió de un ataque de Kayneth.

-Con todo lo que me han golpeado, mordido, cortado, vapuleado, pateado, aplastado y acuchillado hoy yo paso. Apañáoslas sin mí-

Ouma no opino al respecto, normalmente alguien no estaría demasiado contento con la mitad de lo que le habían hecho, si a eso le sumaban el codazo en las pelotas tenían a un pelirrojo muy harto.

Kayneth apareció en ese momento desde una intersección rodeado por mercurio. Era como un mendigo llevando placas de metal reflectante. Un mendigo con una cara de cabreo de los mil demonios utilizando un lenguaje que no era apropiado para menores de 18 años. O de 24.

-Me parece que tendrás que levantarte- Ouma extendió un campo de viento que los rodeo y rechazo algunas pequeñas esferas de viento.

-Que ganas- con la ironía escurriendo de cada palabra que dijo Shirou se levantó con pocas ganas –Pero que conste que ese idiota es tuyo-

Ouma sonrió –Tomo nota-

Shirou recogió la espada que estaba tirada cerca y se encamino hacia la tortuga que lanzaba zarpazos contra una rubia. Su espada no resistiría un solo golpe más antes de romperse y desaparecer en el atardecer.

Por qué encima ya estaba atardeciendo, lo que implicaba que desde que planearon comer hasta ahora había pasado ya un buen rato, lo que solo mejoraba todo. Si tenían que estar a mediodía en Fuyuki mejor sería que terminaran aquí cuanto antes. Todavía tenían que saber si habían derrotado a Oda y cuantas pesadillas quedaban.

Ouma y Kayneth habían vuelto a lo suyo, con lanzas de mercurio e inmensas balas de aire cruzando el aire entre ambos. La tortuga seguía lanzando zarpazos y mordiscos contra Mordred y Shirou realmente no quería meterse en medio de eso. Pero la alternativa era meterse en la pelea del loco del mercurio, por lo que era evidente que tenía que hacer.

Y eso no era lanzarse enfrente de la cabeza de la tortuga, mejor empezar con algo más pequeño.

- _Mordred sigue distrayéndola, y mientras no se mueva mucho puedo acercarme sin que me note mucho_ \- la rubia parecía haber comprendido lo que intentaba hacer, por lo que estaba rodeada de prana rojo lanzando estocadas hacia su cabeza.

Utilizándola como distracción llego hasta su pierna, una zona tierna donde con suerte podría hacer mucho daño. Y con eso en mente y una expresión extraña en el rostro, propiciada por la tortuga que tuvo de mascota de niño y cuya muerte lloro, enterró la espada en la pierna.

El efecto fue inmediato, la tortuga soltó un rugido de dolor y le pateo hasta que choco con la fachada de un edificio. Mordred fue más afortunada, previendo lo que Shirou haría se alejó antes de que este le clavara la espada, no tan lejos como para que sospechara, pero si lo suficiente como para que no se la pudiera tragar de un bocado.

El adamantaimai se erizo y comenzó una lenta huida. Mordred sabía que no llegaría muy lejos, pero no tenía más prana para liquidarlo, necesitaría más para poder utilizar el prana burst y no había ninguna forma de obtenerlo.

Ouma escogió ese momento para dejarse caer a su lado "casualmente" –Hay una forma de conseguir más prana- dijo con voz cantarina.

-Cállate- le espeto furiosa.

-Recuerda, la clave es la saliva- el pelinegro sonrió de forma picara antes de volver a pelear con Kayneth –En grandes cantidades-

Mordred estaba roja de la ira. Ciertamente recuperar prana le vendría muy bien, y si usaba ese método podría recuperar más prana que durmiendo y comiendo, pero era toda una molestia para ella, y una humillación para su orgullo como caballero.

Por otra parte estar viva de nuevo era mejor que morir, por lo que si eso podía darla mucho prana podría ser una opción a balance—

No.

Ni de coña lo haría.

-¡El adamnta… ¡el bicho se escapa!- Shirou paso a su lado persiguiendo al monstruo. Era impresionante que de después de todo cuanto le habían hecho en ese día era bastante impresionante que siguiera en pie.

Mordred meneo la cabeza y salió detrás de él. Mejor acabar con la tortuga y seguir su camino. Shirou y ella corrieron un poco hasta alcanzarla, pero en cuanto la vieron quisieron haber tardado más. La encontraron comiéndose a un vihur, algo con lo que se fue recuperando lentamente.

-¡Estas de coña! ¡Eso no vale!- Shirou retrocedió al verlo, no sabía cómo se había recuperado tan rápido y no le interesaba –Que clase de monstruo de mierda asimila a sus compañeros-

Mordred parecía pensar lo mismo porque dijo un "a la mierda" y se giró hacia él, agarrando su rostro con furia.

-¿Mordred-sama? ¿Qué está haciendo?- Shirou miro a sus ojos azules, no lucían para nada contentos –Por favor no me mates-

-Créeme Emiya, yo odiare esto más que tu- y tras decir esto tiro de su cabeza para unir sus labios.

¿Unir sus labios? ¿Cómo en un beso? ¿Esto era un beso?

- _¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?_ -

El cerebro de Shirou entro en cortocircuito cuando sintió la lengua de la rubia ingresando en su boca. Su aliento se quedó atorado en su garganta y sus pensamientos se esfumaron antes de que pudiera terminar de entender que le estaban besando. Mordred actuaba como cabría esperarse de ella, siendo violenta y dominando por completo, no es que Shirou pensara quejarse por ello, la lengua de la rubia recorría el interior de su boca violentamente mientras sus manos mantenían un férreo agarre sobre su rostro para evitar que Shirou cayera al suelo, algo que en cuanto entendiera que estaba sucediendo agradecería.

Pasados casi dos minutos Mordred finalmente le suelto el rostro y permitió que Shirou cayera al suelo incapaz de decir nada coherente.

-Tch, es una mierda, pero al menos he recuperado el prana más que suficiente- Mordred activo el prana burst, a una escala mucho mayor -¡Aquí voy!-

Shirou solo contemplo aun medio ido como Mordred se envolvía en prana y arrasaba con todo a su paso, usando su espada para dañar a la tortuga de formas que antes solo podría haber soñado.

-¿Por qué no ha hecho eso antes?- no estaba seguro de si se refería a la parte en que le besaba para recuperar prana o al beso en sí, pero desde luego quería repetir.

La rubia seguía atacando a la tortuga completamente ignorante de lo que el chico detrás de ella pensaba, lo cual era bueno para la salud física del susodicho, destrozando al adamantaimai.

-Acabemos esto- Mordred sonrió siniestramente alzando su espada y cubriéndola con prana rojo - **Crimson Lightning** -

El prana acumulado en su espada se desato en la atmosfera circundante, desatándolo todo sobre la tortuga gigante con la forma de un gigantesco rayo rojo de poder puro.

-Muajajajajajajajajjajaajajajaja muere maldita tortuga- Mordred reia como poseída, para gran incredulidad de Shirou y Ouma.

-¿Ouma?- Shirou le miro recién dándose cuenta de que estaba aquí -¿Cuándo llegaste?-

Ouma le mostro el pulgar orgulloso –Antes de que te metiera la lengua en la garganta por dos largos minutos-

Shirou se golpeó la frente –Dios que alguien me mate-

-Kayneth lo habría hecho, pero se ha largado-

Shirou le miro dándose cuenta de que el loco del mercurio no estaba por ningún lado. Eso probablemente tendría dos respuestas, la primera era que Ouma le había matado, lo cual era poco probable. Lo más probable es que su batalla no llevara a ninguna parte, por lo que decidirían dejarlo.

-¿Algo que decir?-

Shirou negó con la cabeza. La pregunta de Mordred no estaba fuera de contexto considerando la conversación anterior, pero su forma de decirlo hacia que sus testículos se escondiesen en su abdomen.

Por suerte Mordred no los ataco y no quedaba ninguna pesadilla en los alrededores, lo que significaba que habían terminado por aquí. La batalla con Kayneth había terminado y seguían vivos, el adamantaimai derrotado y Oda con suerte ya habría caído ante Xenovia, Jeanne, Ciri y Velvet, lo que les dejaba aún menos pesadillas. Con esto ya podrían poner rumbo a Fuyuki… y comer algo por el camino.

De todos modos ya era casi de noche.

-Tengo que llamar a Xenovia para irnos a Fuyuki-

Shirou saco su teléfono para llamarla, pero Ouma se lo impidió quitándoselo de las manos.

-Dime Shirou, ¿sabes por qué quería que vinierais a Fuyuki?-

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?-

Ouma negó con la cabeza lanzándole su móvil –Tu responde-

-No lo sé- busco en sus contactos el número de Xenovia.

-La Clave envió un equipo para encargarse de Kayneth, y llegaran aquí mañana. Quería que te encontraras con alguien de ese equipo-

Shirou bufo –Mala suerte, nos vamos de aquí-

-No lo entiendes Shirou, tienes que quedarte en Minamata-

Shirou rio -¿Crees que voy a quedarme cuando Ravel podría marcharse para siempre?-

-Si lo hicieras podrías reunirte con la líder del equipo- dijo Ouma –Quien, por cierto, es tu hermana mayor. Tú hermana mayor biológica-

-¿Qué?- el móvil cayo de sus manos, Shirou había encontrado el número de Jeanne, pero antes de llamar Ouma había hablado y él se sintió mareado -¿Mi hermana?-

Ouma asintió serio –La líder del equipo enviado por la Clave para liquidar a Kayneth es Edelweiss, tu hermana mayor-

Shirou retrocedió blanco, intentando comprender lo que Ouma había dicho. ¿Edelweiss? ¿Quién demonios era esa? ¿Él conocía a alguien llamado así? Él nunca había conocido a ninguna mujer con ese nombre… -¿Mi hermana?- sin embargo el nombre tenía algo, una ligera sensación nostálgica, como una sensación antigua, algo que había olvidado hacia mucho tiempo.

Mordred los miro en silencio, no del todo segura de que decir. Nunca había imaginado que Ouma había montado todo este numerito solo para que Shirou se reuniera con su hermana mayor. Y el propio Shirou seguía sin reaccionar.

El pelinegro se acercó a Shirou -La misma hermana mayor que lleva casi una década creyendo que tú, su hermano pequeño, está muerto. Por eso os dije de Oda, porque quería que vinieras a Minamata para que te reunieras con ella-

Eso pareció hacerle reaccionar, aunque pálido y aun confuso Shirou le miro. No estaba enfadado, ni furioso, ni siquiera confundido, solo demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar -¿Edelweiss?-

Cuanto más mencionaba ese nombre más se convencía Shirou, sí que le sonaba. La sensación de nostalgia no podía ser una mentira, no la tristeza que acompañaba a ese nombre, la añoranza por algo que no recordaba…

-Pero, tú mismo lo has dicho- Shirou levanto la mirada fijándola en Ouma –Si perdéis el rating game Ravel abandonara el instituto. Debes decidir qué hacer, te quedas aquí para reunirte con tu hermana o… vuelves a Fuyuki para participar en el rating game y evitar que Ravel se marche. Es tu decisión-

* * *

El molbol es un enemigo genérico de la saga final fantasy que sale en casi todas las entregas con la misma apariencia, podéis buscarlo en Google si queréis. El vihur es, como casi todas las últimas, del FF X.

Mordred es, como se ha medio explicado, una especie de Demiservant que absorbió una parte del poder de la carta de clase Saber cuándo se encontraron en el parque bajo el puente, adquiriendo rasgos humanos (y la memoria de su tiempo como servant en la 4 guerra), lo cual es una explicación en mi historia de por qué Illya/Kuro pudo superar la Excalibur de Arturia Alter con una proyección.

Nunca le vi sentido dado que Illia/Kuro no debería ser capaz siquiera de utilizar esa proyección con la carta de Archer sin utilizar el UMB (a fin de cuentas EMIYA, que es el original, solo puede utilizarla dentro de su esfera de realidad) y decidí que si Mordred absorbía poder debilitando a Arturia Alter era posible que su Noble Phantasm fuera superado por la proyección de Illya/Kuro, aunque eso aún no explique cómo pudo utilizar el nombre verdadero.

No sé si la escena del beso os ha gustado, pero tengo que admitir que estaba planeada, aunque con muchos cambios desde la primera versión, desde el principio del fic. Imagino que Mordred será un poco oc, y me disculpo por ello, pero he intentado retratarla lo más fielmente al material original.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** No poseo ningún personaje, de ser así esto no sería un fanfic.

Si es rated M es porque puede haber algunas cosas que ofendan o hieran la sensibilidad de algún lector, así como ofender o molestar aunque eso se toma por descontado cuando DxD está involucrado, si no te gusta no leas. También habrá situaciones y personajes que actúen como parodias de anime, series o películas.

Este es el último capítulo de hoy.

* * *

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a decidir?- la hermana que no recordaba tener o la amiga por la que tenía un creciente cariño. Reunirse con alguien a quien no recordaba o evitar que su amiga se marchara de Fuyuki. Normalmente la respuesta seria obvia, pero estaban hablando de la hermana mayor que no recordaba tener y que en teoría le creía muerto.

-Pues tienes que hacerlo. En poco tiempo pasara por Minamata un tren de mercancías que os puede dejar en Fuyuki para mañana por la mañana. Pero entonces no te reunirás con Edelweiss- toda la diversión y la burla había desaparecido por completo del tono de Ouma, ahora solo había seriedad –El tren no parara, por lo que si queréis poder volver será la única opción que tenéis-

Shirou lo oyó, pero no llego a escuchar sus palabras. Todavía estaba tratando de entender la idea de que tenía una hermana mayor de la que no recordaba nada, una hermana mayor que llevaba diez años creyéndolo muerto y que en unas horas estaría en la ciudad, donde podría reunirse con ella. Reunirse con su hermana, la simple idea le parecía completamente surrealista.

-¿Cuánto falta para que ese tren pase?- Mordred por su parte no tenía idea de cómo se sentía Shirou en ese momento, pero si sabía que si él decidida no volver a Fuyuki por lo menos sus amigos deberían saberlo.

-Media hora- respondió Ouma –Pasara por la estación sin detenerse, por lo que si queréis regresar deberías salir ya-

Shirou aún seguía intentando procesar lo que ocurría, pero cuando Mordred le golpeo el hombro se desperezo –Sin importar que decidas tienes que decirles-

Shirou cogió el teléfono y tras un momento logro tranquilizar lo suficiente su respiración para llamar a Jeanne. Al tercer timbre escucho la voz de Jeanne.

- _¡Shirou! ¿Cómo estás, estás bien?_ -

Sonaba muy preocupada, Shirou se pateó mentalmente –Si, perdona por preocuparos, ¿esta Xenovia contigo?-

- _Sí, ¿Qué pasa?_ -

-Pon el manos libres- Jeanne se quejó, pero al final acepto y lo puso en manos libres.

-¿Habéis eliminado a Oda?-

- _Ha costado, pero sí_ \- respondió Xenovia - _¿Qué pasa?_ -

Shirou se relajó al escucharla, sintiendo un peso levantarse de su espalda, con todo lo que había pasado ni se había dado cuenta de lo preocupado que había estado –Tenemos que regresar a Fuyuki inmediatamente-

- _Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cómo que regresar a Fuyuki? Aún quedan pesadillas sueltas Shirou_ -

-No lo entiendes Jeanne, si no regresamos pronto Ravel podría abandonar el instituto-

- _¿¡Que?!_ \- el tono de incredulidad de Jeanne y Xenovia le dijo que tenía su atención - _¿Cómo que Ravel abandonara el Instituto? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?_ -

-Issei me llamo, el hermano capullo de Ravel les reto a un rating game, y si ganan Ravel abandonara el instituto-

- _¿Qué demonios está pensando Issei para aceptar algo como eso?_ \- grito Jeanne furiosa.

- _Así llego la primera vez. Riser Phenex la aposto en un rating game_ \- el tono de Xenovia estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. El pensamiento aun la molestaba.

-Si no llegamos mañana nos perderemos el rating game- dijo Shirou –Tenemos un plan para abordar un tren que nos dejara en unas horas allí, pero habrá que tomarlo en menos de media hora-

- _¿Tenemos?_ \- pregunto Xenovia con curiosidad - _¿Esta Ouma contigo?_ -

-Y una pesadilla llamada Mordred- dijo Shirou.

- _¿Hablas de Mordred Pendragon?_ \- la voz de Velvet le llego desde el teléfono, parecía que también estaban allí, algo que Shirou casi había olvidado dado que no las había escuchado.

-Sep, una larga historia pero es una especie de pesadilla sentiente que mata a otras pesadillas-

- _¿Eso existe?_ \- el tono incrédulo de Ciri sonó a través del altavoz.

-Pregúntaselo tu- Shirou le lanzo el teléfono a Mordred –Di hola-

Mordred atrapo el teléfono y se lo puso en la oreja saludando con voz alta -¡Hola, aquí la pesadilla sentiente!-

Shirou aprovecho ese momento para agarrar a Ouma del brazo y alejarlo de la pesadilla, para asegurarse de que la conversación que sostendrían quedara entre ellos.

-Has mencionado que mi- mi… mi hermana mayor cree que estoy muerto- Ouma asintió -¿Por qué?-

-Te escapaste cuando eras un niño. De camino te encontré y ayuda a traerte a Fuyuki. Aunque sinceramente me sorprende que no lo recuerdes-

Shirou le miro -¿Qué tu qué?-

Ouma asintió –Por eso me sorprendí cuando no me reconociste. Han pasado años de eso, pero no imaginaba que me habrías olvidado tan pronto-

Superada la sorpresa de saber que fue Ouma quien lo ayudo a llegar a Fuyuki pudo concentrarse en lo que dijo. Estaba escapando de casa cuando le encontró, lo que implicaba que había huido de casa. ¿Por qué huiría de casa?

-No me dijiste porque huías- Ouma le miro con una sonrisa- y no me mires así, es obvio en que pensabas. Ahora, lo que si es que tras tu desaparición Edelweiss realizo cientos de misiones lejos de Idris, probablemente buscándote-

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que huía? ¿O siquiera de que esa mujer es mi hermana?-

Ouma alzo dos dedos –La primera es que tú mismo me lo dijiste. También que os parecéis demasiado para ser una coincidencia-

-Entonces ella realmente es…- Ouma asintió -¿Y que se supone que haga ahora?-

Ouma se sentó en unos escombros –Es tu decisión, debes decidir que es más importante para ti ahora-

Shirou asintió ausente. Por desgracia eso era cierto, debía decidir entre reunirse con una hermana que no recordaba o evitar que una buena amiga se marchara de su hogar. Una decisión bastante difícil para él.

Por una parte estaba su pasado, una incógnita que siempre había intentado ignorar, desde que aprendió que era adoptado había intentado enterrar esa duda en lo más profundo de su mente, vivir sin pensarlo mucho. Pero en las últimas semanas, desde el primer encuentro con Ouma, había pasado más tiempo pensando en ello. Ahora sabía que tenía una hermana mayor que lo busco después de que huyera de casa, pero no sabía ni cómo ni porque lo hizo. No sabía absolutamente nada de su pasado y la duda lo carcomía, quería saber quién había sido antes de llamarse Emiya Shirou.

Pero por la otra, desde que se unió al instituto, había crecido para considerar a todos sus miembros como su familia, los amigos que nunca había tenido pero que ya eran completamente irremplazables. Gasper y su molesta manía de vestir como mujer, pero que siempre estaba ahí para ayudar con lo que pudiera, lo cual era mejor si era informático. Le Fay y su paciencia para enseñarle aunque fuera un completo idiota al que le costaba aprender cualquier cosa. Xenovia y esos interminables entrenamientos, todas las practicas que hicieron juntos en las que siempre le aconsejaba o le ayudaba a mejorar su postura. Raynare y esa eterna sonrisa que mostraba cuando les ayudaba sin importarle cuanto la costara. Issei siempre era un pervertido sin remedio, pero era su encanto, así alegraba a cuantos le rodeaban. Aparte, sabía que haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

Y Ravel, quien siempre estaba ahí para regañarlos, golpearlos con el abanico, llamarles idiotas, siempre dispuesta a cazar pesadillas, y aunque se quejara, no la molestaba ensuciarse las manos. Siempre tenía una palabra de aliento para ellos, aunque lo enmascarara con insultos, siempre pendiente de ellos, como una de las mejores amigas que nunca había tenido.

Su mente estaba plagada de todos los recuerdos que tenia de ellos, muchos graciosos, muchos ridículos, algunos peligrosos, pero todos suyos. Sabía que tenía que hacer, aunque no le gustara.

-Si viene de Idris siempre podre ir a conocerla, pero si me quedo será tarde para evitar que Ravel se marche. Lo siento Ouma, pero me reuniré con Edelweiss en otra ocasión-

Ouma suspiro –Imaginaba que llegarías a esa decisión. Solo recuerda que Edelweiss no para mucho en Idris, tal vez si vais a los próximos rating games puedas conocerla-

Shirou asintió levantando la mirada y limpiándose los ojos con el brazo. Quería quedarse y reunirse con su hermana, pero al menos no se arrepentiría por no ayudar a Ravel cuando lo necesito.

-Veo que te has decidido- Shirou cogió el teléfono que Mordred le tendía.

-Sí, nos vamos a Fuyuki-

Mordred sonrió –Os acompañare, tengo cuentas pendientes con un idiota de esa ciudad-

Shirou la miro recordando algo que descubrieron hace tiempo -¿Freed Sellzen?-

La rubia se sorprendió -¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Vimos el desastre que dejaste en el museo-

Mordred sonrió, probablemente recordando ese momento en particular –Entonces has decidido dejarlo para otro momento-

-Siempre puedo encontrarme con ella en Idris-

Ouma soltó una carcajada –No hay problema, es más, estoy seguro de que si vas te cruzaras con tu gemela-

Shirou parpadeo estúpidamente -¿Mi qué?-

Ouma le mostró una expresión inocente -¿Se me olvidó mencionar a tu hermana gemela Emilia?-

Shirou se palmeo la frente. Maldito Ouma, ¿Cómo había podido olvidar mencionar que tenía una gemela llamada Emilia? ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Descubrir que el propio Ouma era también su hermano?

-Por favor vámonos antes de que me hables de una abuela- Ouma sonrió y se acercó a un coche, un Ferrari que estaba tirado en la calle -¿Nos vamos?- subió al coche y le hizo un puente a los contactos bajo el volante.

El coche arranco con un suave ronroneo, Ouma acaricio el volante complacido con el rugido del motor –Subid-

Aunque técnicamente era un robo ahora tenía otras preocupaciones en mente, por lo que se acercó al coche para subir al asiento del copiloto, pero Mordred se le adelanto de un salto. Shirou maldijo y se subió en la parte de atrás.

Ouma piso el acelerador y el coche salió disparado por la calle hacia el sur a toda velocidad, pasándose multitud de semáforos e ignorando infinidad de señales de tráfico, lo que usualmente le habría llevado a que le pararan los agentes y le quitaran el carnet. Shirou dudaba de que algún agente se atreviera a pararle, o que siquiera tuviera un carnet que quitarle.

Gracias al móvil descubrió que las demás estaban ya a bordo del tren, aparentemente ellas estaban más cerca de ellos, lo que significaba que serían los últimos en coger el tren.

-Oye una cosa- Shirou se apoyó en los asientos delanteros –Si mis hermanas viven en Idris, ¿eso no implica que yo nací allí?-

Ouma rodo los ojos –Eres todo un lince Shirou-

Vale, dejando a un lado el sarcasmo de Ouma eso le daba aún más razones para ir a Idris, si había nacido allí necesitaba volver a ese país, necesitaba ir a Hellsalem´s Lot. Antes no tenía muchas ganas de ir pero ahora… necesitaría hablar con Leo o White para saber cómo o cuando podría ir a esa ciudad. Como estaba en el reverso del mundo no sería como coger un tren o un autobús.

-Bien, nos estamos acercando- Ouma ingreso en naganochō y se colocó cerca de las vías del tren, aparcando en una tienda de correos. Después Shirou y Mordred bajaron dispuestos a subir por el terraplén y llegar a las vías para coger el tren, pero Ouma se quedó en el coche.

-¿No vienes?-

-Creo que paso, eso de saltar a trenes que están en marcha no es lo mío-

Shirou se detuvo, eso de no contar con Ouma le hacía sentir extraño, por una parte le había salvado el culo un par de veces, por la otra realmente empezaba a caerle mal así que imaginaba que sería algo bueno –Bueno, ya nos veremos-

Ouma asintió arrancando el Ferrari.

-¿No vas a devolverlo, verdad?- un sonriente pelinegro le aseguro que lo haría, "algún día" lo devolvería.

-Toma esto- Ouma le tendió un paquete alargado envuelto en vendas.

-¿Qué es?- el pelinegro no respondió, solo le indicó con la cabeza que lo abriera –Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños-

Era una larga hoja azulada de doble filo con un borde orientado hacia fuera y curvado para formar la protección. El guardamano era un vórtice que se invertía en el centro del guardamano. (Rebellion DMC: Devil May Cry, pero la espada es azul en vez de plateada)

-Está muy bien, si, pero… mi cumpleaños es en invierno y va a ser verano- Ouma abrió la boca –No me lo digas, ¿realmente cumplo años en verano?-

El hombre le sonrió y piso el acelerador perdiéndose en la distancia al volante de su nuevo Ferrari negro. Shirou de verdad querría conseguir un coche como ese, pero por ahora tendría que conformarse con un empujón hacia un tren en marcha.

-¿Preparado?- Mordred le agarro por el hombro sonriente, parecía emocionada por lo que venía ahora.

-¿Puedo decir que no?- pregunto irónicamente. Mordred negó con la cabeza y flexiono las piernas.

Shirou agarro bien la espada, cuidándose de no clavársela. La necesitaría para el aterrizaje.

El plan era utilizar la fuerza de Mordred como servant para que esta les lanzara hacia el tren que pasaría en poco tiempo, una vez en el aire usarían los métodos a su alcance para no morir convertidos en manchas cuando aterrizaran.

El silbido del motor y el repiqueteo de las vías les informo de que el tren estaba acercándose, y para su desgracia no era el que pasaba por las vías que tenían delante, sino el que se deslizaba sobre las vías que estaban ubicadas en el puente a más de diez metros por encima de ellos.

-Estoy empezando a replantearme esto, podríamos espe—

¡Whahahhahahahhahaha!

Cuando Mordred salto dejo el suelo bajo ella destrozado, con gravilla saltando junto a ellos. El tren de mercancías discurría por las vías como si fuera una enorme serpiente de metal y acero. En vez de vagones tenía grandes containers.

-¡Nos la vamos a pegar!- grito Shirou agitándose en el aire.

Mordred solo apretó su agarre sobre su hombro y calculo mentalmente la zona donde debía caer en el tren para que no se hicieran demasiado daño.

El aire silbaba a su alrededor, el tren ya pasaba por debajo de ellos y se acercaban a toda velocidad a la parte superior –Usa esa espada para algo y no caigas fuera-

Shirou grito como una niña cuando Mordred le arrojo hacia el tren, cayendo en el techo a toda velocidad golpeándose el hombro herido. Soltó un grito y blandiendo la espada la clavo en el techo del container. La espada detuvo casi por completo su caída evitando que acabara saliendo del tren por el lado malo.

-¡Llegamos!- proclamo Mordred poniéndose de pie, ignorando que eso debería ser imposible.

Shirou apenas podía permanecer en el techo sin caer al vacío.

-¡Vamos con tus amigos!- la rubia se adelantó varios metros, pero tuvo que retroceder cuando noto que el pelirrojo no la seguía.

Cuando llego hasta él descubrió el problema, no podía siquiera moverse con toda la velocidad a la que el tren iba. Si tuviera más entrenamiento tal vez iría mejor, pero en su condición actual le costaba mucho ponerse de pie.

-¡Usa el refuerzo! ¡Refuerzo!- Shirou siguió el consejo de la Pendragon y en cuanto el refuerzo estuvo aplicado a todo su cuerpo noto que ahora podía notarse con más facilidad. No era perfecto pero funcionaria.

Al menos hasta que pudieran localizar el container en donde estaban las demás. Saco la espada y saco el teléfono.

-¿Jeanne? ¡Jeanne?-

- _…. Rou? ¿Er….u?_ -

-¿Dónde estáis? Estamos en el tren, en el techo-

- _¿Te…o? ¿Qu….haci…l…echo?_ -

-No importa. ¿En que container estáis? ¿Número de container?-

- _…tro… cua…_ -

-¿Tro, Cua? Haaaa, cuatro- Shirou asintió para sí y corto la llamada, pero en cuanto quiso guardar el móvil este se le escurrió y se perdió de su vista en segundos -… Mi móvil-

Ese se lo regalaron sus padres cuando cumplió los 15, fue un regalo que le emociono mucho, pero ahora…..

-Mierda- ahora parecía estar en el estómago del zu -¿Cuánto nos puede molestar esa cosa?-

-Si nos la cargamos aquí nada más- Shirou miro a la rubia a su lado, le gustaba la idea.

El zu surco el cielo acercándose al tren, con sus ojos fijos en los dos que estaban en el techo. Arrugo sus alas preparándose para atacar.

-¡Ven aquí pajarraco!- grito Mordred invocando su espada en un destello de prana rojo. Shirou blandió la espada que Ouma le había dado.

Era una espada inusual, pero se ajustaba por completo a su mano, parecía haber sido forjada para él, algo que nunca le había pasado antes. Todas las espadas que había usado hasta ahora no parecían bien equilibradas, o eran incomodas en sus manos. Que si muy larga, que si la forma de la hoja no era buena, que si el equilibrio era malo, que si el guardamano era incomodo, si la longitud no se ajustaba… ninguna de las espadas que usaba se ajustaba a él. Esta era la primera vez que sostenía una espada que realmente se sentía cómoda en sus manos, el equilibrio, la forma, la longitud, el agarre, todo era perfecto.

Como si el herrero le hubiera tomado de referencia para crearla.

-¡Me gusta!- al aplicarla el refuerzo la hoja parecía brillar, dejando un pequeño rastro de luz azul a su paso.

-Luce bien- Mordred le dio el visto bueno a la espada, mas antes de que pudiera comentar nada de la hoja el zu llego hasta ellos.

Shirou le miro, era hora de librarse del pajarraco.

Este se lanzó contra él pero Shirou utilizo su nueva espada para detener el ataque, chocando espada con pico.

-No vayas contra su fuerza, es mucho más fuerte que tu- el consejo de Mordred le llego cuando hacia una competición de fuerza –Usa su flujo contra él-

Shirou sonrió, eso podía hacerlo. Hecho el pie hacia atrás y elimino gran parte de la fuerza detrás de su espada, causando que el zu se precipitara hacia delante cuando la fuerza contra la que chocaba había desaparecido. Esto le permitió a Shirou usar la inercia que gano para girar sobre sí mismo en un instante y después acuchillar el costado del pájaro.

-¡Whohooo!- Mordred aplaudió al ver su movimiento -¡No ha estado mal!-

Shirou sonrió, empezaba a cogerle el gustillo a esta espada. En un momento lanzo un corte contra el ala derecha, cortando varias plumas y sacando la primera sangre.

El zu grito y retrocedió clavando las garras en un container.

Mordred se adelantó, por la parte baja de su espada se liberaron lo que parecían ser restricciones y la espada desato una gigantesca cantidad de prana.

-¡Adiós pajarraco! **¡Clarent Blood Arthur!** \- el equivalente a una bomba aérea se liberó en contra del zu. El viento se apagó de golpe, dejando que el ataque de Mordred chocara contra el zu con todo su poder. Era como ver el ataque más poderoso de Xenovia con Durandal.

-¿Clarent?- según la leyenda artúrica era la espada del llamado caballero de la traición, Mordred Pendragon. Shirou no sabía que había pasado realmente en esa época, pero le parecía poco probable que Mordred hubiera hecho algo para merecer ese título.

La espada regreso a su forma original, el espectáculo que había mostrado hace poco ya solo vivía en su memoria. Shirou solo veía un problema con la situación.

-Necesitare un móvil nuevo-

* * *

Encontrar a Jeanne y Xenovia, porque eran las únicas a las que encontraron en el container, fue más fácil de lo que pensaban después de librarse del zu. Solo tuvieron que tener cuidado en que el túnel al que se dirigía el tranvía no los matara de forma horrible y grotesca al chocar y quedarse como pegatinas. Un saludo fue suficiente para llegar al punto álgido, el rating game con Riser Phenex, el mayor capullo de la historia.

Por lo que Xenovia les conto el primero fue hace tres años, cuando fueron a Idris para participar en los rating game de invierno. Riser era uno de los participantes y tras ver al equipo de Issei les reto a una batalla. Dijo que si ellos ganaban conseguirían a su hermana pequeña, quien en aquella época era la mano derecha del instructor de su instituto. En cuanto Riser menciono querer a las chicas de equipo el rating game se dio por iniciado y Riser fue brutalmente golpeado hasta convertirse en una pulpa sangrante que solo se movía y pedía clemencia.

Después de golpearle un poco más el árbitro dio por concluida la batalla y el equipo abandono el estadio. Poco después Ravel llego al Instituto y con el tiempo se convirtió en la mandamás que hoy conocían y amaban. Lo más aterrador de toda la historia es que Issei apenas pudo golpearle nada.

Shirou se prometió que golpearía a Riser en cuanto pudiera, sabía que Issei también querría golpearle, así que tendrían que turnarse.

-¿A dónde tenemos que ir?- pregunto Xenovia.

-La mansión Einzbern- no tenía buenos recuerdos de ese lugar. Pero al menos no tendría que encontrarse con ningún otro pájaro gigante que pudiera secuestrarlo. O un payaso psicópata. Solo tendrían que enfrentar a un Phenex bastardo y retrasado.

Sería fácil y serviría para liberar tensiones.

-Faltan algunas horas para llegar, por lo que será mejor intentar dormir un poco- decirlo normalmente era más difícil que hacerlo, pero en cuanto se recostó y apoyo su cabeza en sus brazos se durmió en segundos.

-Estaba cansado- observo Xenovia mirándolo preocupada, no era común que se durmiera tan… puede que si tuviera el sueño profundo, pero la velocidad era anormal -¿Qué ha pasado?-

Mordred se rasco la cabeza -¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-

* * *

 _El pequeño niño se rodeó con los brazos cuando la ola de frio le sacudió los huesos._

 _-¿Luca?- una joven de cabello rojo y ojos ámbar se agacho a su altura preocupada -¿Tienes frio?-_

 _Luca asintió y la joven se quitó la chaqueta y rodeo con ella a su hermano pequeño -¡Mucho mejor!-_

 _-¡Pero Onee-chan! ¡Ahora tu tendrás frio!-_

 _La joven solo sonrió de forma encantadora -¿Pero qué dices? ¡Tu hermana mayor es fuerte!-_

 _Luca la miro inflando las mejillas, claramente preocupado de que su hermana pudiera refriares por su culpa, pero esta solo le alzo colocándolo sobre sus hombros._

 _-Vamos a por Emilia- el pequeño asintió aun un poco molesto, pero se le paso cuando las manos de su hermana le hicieron cosquillas. Cuando esta lo dejo el niño coloco sus manos a ambos lados de sus mejillas._

 _-¡Asi no tendras frio Onee-chan!- su hermana se rio y apretó sus pequeñas manos._

 _-Esto está mucho mejor-_

 _Luca rio mirando hacia delante -¡Nee-chan!- la sonrisa casi partió su rostro._

 _La pequeña niña de ojos ámbar y cabello rojo les sonrió en cuanto les vio. Luca se las apaño para bajarse de los hombros de su hermana mayor y corrió hacia su gemela._

 _-¡Luca!- la niña que parecía una gota de agua del chico también sonrió abrazándole, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Edelweiss, quien sonrió viéndolos a ambos._

 _-Yo, Edelweiss- la pelirroja se giró sorprendida, no esperaba que él estuviera ya en Idris._

 _-Nii-chan-_

* * *

-Ugh- ese sueño había sido mucho más descriptivo que el último, en este si podía notar los rasgos de las dos mujeres, y a juzgar por lo que había visto, y que probablemente fuera un recuerdo, ya podía ir confirmando que Edelweiss probablemente si fuera su hermana mayor, que si tenía una hermana gemela y aparentemente también un hermano mayor. Solo esperaba que no fuera Ouma. Rezaba pòr que no fuera él.

-¿Dónde estamos?- por ahora pondría toda su atención en partirle la cara a Riser, después pensaría acerca de sus crecientes recuerdos perdidos de infancia.

-Quedan diez minutos para llegar- Xenovia era la única despierta, Jeanne y Mordred estaban apartadas durmiendo. Por su postura, Mordred apoyada en el hombro de Jeanne, probablemente habrían estado hablando hasta tarde.

-¿Cómo has dormido?- Shirou la miro. Por un lado realmente no quería contarles todo el asunto de su hermana mayor, pero tras este último sueño, que estaba seguro de que era un recuerdo, empezaba a necesitar hablar con alguien.

Y con Xenovia sabía que ella escucharía y le aconsejaría lo mejor que pudiera, su falta de sentido común se aseguraría de ello.

-Creo que tengo dos hermanas en Idris- los ojos de Xenovia se abrieron al máximo.

-¿…Qué?-

-Si… y puede que también un hermano- al final Ouma no había dicho nada de una abuela, así que eso no estaba confirmado.

-¿Estás seguro?-

Xenovia estaba muy seria, y Shirou lo entendía, acababa de soltarle que creía tener familia en Idris, algo demasiado serio y extraño considerando que cuando se conocieron él ni sabía de la existencia de Idris

-Hmmmmm… si, cuando Ouma me hablo de mi hermana mayor lo dudaba, pero considerando algunos sueños que he tenido… bueno, al principio creía que solo eran sueños, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de eso-

-Estas dudando- no era una pregunta.

-¿Dudando? Claro que sí. Siempre creí que me habían abandonado, y desde hace menos de un mes empiezo a recordar a una familia que, en contra de lo que creía, me amaba. Por lo que sí, estoy dudando-

-Ouma nos dijo que él te llevo a Fuyuki- añadió Xenovia como si acabara de recordarlo.

-Lo sé, también me lo comento. Eso y que la líder del equipo enviado para lidiar con Kayneth es mi hermana mayor-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no te has quedado? Podrías haberte reunido con ella-

Shirou suspiro enterrando su cabeza entre sus brazos -¿Sinceramente? Quería ayudar a Ravel, es decir, no la conozco desde hace mucho, pero ya la he cogido cariño y la considero una de mis mejores amigas. No quería quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que ella podría marcharse-

-¿Y la otra razón?- el pelirrojo rio sin humor, Xenovia era perceptiva.

-Supongo que tengo miedo. Ouma me dijo que cuando me encontró estaba huyendo de casa. No recuerdo que ocurrió y no he soñado con ello, por lo que todo cuanto se es que tenía una familia que me amaba pero un día hace diez años hui. Sin saber la razón, la causa o el motivo. Solo que me escape y de camino me encontré con Ouma-

Xenovia se levantó y se acercó a la puerta del container –Así que no recordaras porque huiste-

Shirou observo impasible como la peliazul abría la puerta y comprobaba la posición del tren y la distancia hacia Fuyuki. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero el sol estaba ya brillando en el cielo –Eso es cierto pero… supongo que imaginaba que cuando esto terminara podría intentar ir a Idris para investigar mi pasado-

Xenovia asintió –Si participáramos en los rating game que se celebraran en verano podríamos ir en poco tiempo-

-¿Rating game de verano? ¿Es como lo que vamos a hacer contra Riser pero teniendo lugar en verano?- Xenovia asintió.

-Participan más institutos y es una competición para decidir que instituto es el más fuerte de todo Idris. Tiene lugar cuatro veces al año, una en cada estación-

-Entonces si participamos podríamos ir a Idris- eso le daría la oportunidad para ir a la que probablemente sería la ciudad en la que nació, Hellsalem´s Lot. Allí podría encontrar a alguien que subiera de él. Tal vez para ese momento el ya supiera quien era.

-No podemos participar, necesitamos apuntarnos, y ya es tarde para enviar la solicitud-

Shirou la miro incrédulo.

Xenovia alzo la cabeza como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo –Si ganamos el rating game con Riser podríamos pedir su derecho de participación-

Shirou sonrió, eso le daba otra razón más para partirle la cara a ese cabron –Eso suena como un plan para mí, golpear a Riser, quitarles el derecho de participación y utilizarlo para ir a Idris y buscar a mi familia biológica-

Xenovia asintió –Pues pongámoslo en marcha, vamos a despertarlas, ya estamos en Fuyuki-

Shirou miro a lo lejos por la puerta abierta, reconocía la forma en que se alineaban las luces, era la ciudad que le vio crecer, Fuyuki.

Despertar a Jeanne y Mordred no fue difícil, y pronto los cuatro estaban saltando desde el tren, que discurría por la parte superior de un puente, hacia un lago que quedaba detrás del templo.

De ahí a la mansión Einzbern ubicada en las afueras fueron cuatro minutos

Aunque según la luz que había en el cielo era ya casi mediodía, el tren debería haber realizado un recorrido más largo que el que ellos hicieron para ir a Minamata. Al poco tiempo pudieron ver la fachada de la mansión, con el enorme agujero que Ravel le hizo al entrar golpeando al garuda.

Y cerca de ese punto Issei con los demás. Shirou sonrió al verles.

-¡Chicos!-

Issei se giró sonriente -¡Muchac— ¿Y ella?- pregunto señalando a Mordred.

Shirou sonrió –Permitidme presentaros a la pseudo pesadilla barra demiservant ¡Mordred Pendragon!-

Nadie aplaudió.

-¿La que que?- pregunto Raynare en un hilo de voz.

-Demiservant barra pseudo pesadilla- repitió Xenovia.

-¿Y que demonios hace aquí?- pregunto Raynare.

-Ayudarnos- respondió Shirou –Tiene cuentas pendientes con Freed Sellzen-

-¡La pesadilla del museo!- grito Issei en reconocimiento -¡La que lo corto en dos como piñata!-

Shirou soltó una carcajada –La misma-

-¿Cuánto falta para que empiece la batalla?-

-Trece minutos- dijo Gasper asomándose detrás de Le Fay.

-Entonces llegamos justo a tiempo- dijo Jeanne.

Shirou les miro -¿Habéis pedido algo como premio del rating game?-

Le Fay le miro extrañada -¿No?-

-Perfecto entonces tengo un par de ideas, la primera, Le Fay, ¿puedes autorizar que Mordred se una al Instituto?-

Dos rubias le miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-No he dicho que quiera unirme Emiya-

Shirou sonrió pícaramente –Si quieres información de Sellzen será más fácil si te nos unes-

-Bueno si, pero…

-Mordred-sama- la rubia presto atención a la descendiente de su familia –Si te nos unes, ¿nos ayudaras a masacrar a esa escoria humana?-

- _¿Quién demonios es esta y donde esta nuestra dulce e inocente Le Fay?_ \- la Le Fay que conocía nunca habría hablado así. Esta parecía una mucho más enfadada de lo que nunca la había visto.

Mordred estaba un poco sorprendida, pero si era para patear culos siempre se apuntaría -¡Dalo por hecho!-

-Eso lo resuelve, Mordred-sama, bienvenida al instituto- Shirou estaba seguro de que se necesitaría algo más que a alguien diciendo un "bienvenido al Instituto" pero tras recordar su "prueba" por Leo decidió que no necesitaban mucho para aceptar a alguien en el Instituto.

Aunque también era posible que Le Fay estuviera tan enfadada con ese tipo que no pensara con claridad. Por lo que sabía de Riser Phenex no le extrañaría tanto.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ravel?-

Desde que había llegado no la veía, y no parecía estar aquí. Le Fay se lo aclaro. Considerando que el objetivo del rating game era decidir si Ravel se quedaba en el Instituto de Fuyuki o regresaba con su hermano al de Idris se decidió que ella se quedaría con Leo y White en la zona de administración. La cual era básicamente una zona con pantallas para controlar la situación.

-¿Qué habías pensado para la petición por ganar?-

Shirou suspiro, no sabía cómo se tomarían esto –Los derechos de participación del Instituto de Riser para los rating game de verano-

Issei hizo una mueca –Vaaaaale, ¿para qué queremos eso?-

-Porque aparentemente tengo familia en Idris a la que no recuerdo y me gustaría tener una oportunidad para reunirme con ella. Pronto si tengo algo que decir-

El silencio lleno la entrada de la mansión. En un principio Shirou no quería decírselo, pero tras hablarlo con Xenovia había decidido que no haría daño, no es como si les confesara que había renunciado a encontrarse con su hermana para estar aquí y pelear.

-Vale, los derechos de participación me parece que están bien, ¿verdad?-

Ninguno dijo lo contrario.

- **Atención, el rating game entre el Instituto de Fuyuki y el instituto Suzaku de Idris está por comenzar, ahora diremos las normas. El máximo número permitido de participantes es 16, uno de los cuales será nombrado rey. Si el rey de un equipo pierde el equipo es eliminado. El tiempo máximo para la batalla son 30 minutos, una vez sobrepasado ese tiempo la batalla se dara por terminada y se contabilizara el número de participantes restantes de cada equipo, ganando el que más miembros restantes tenga** -

-Vale, es fácil- había que destrozar al equipo contrario antes de que pasaran 30 minutos, fácil -¿Cuántos son?-

Issei hizo una mueca –Si mal no recuerdo, 15-

La sonrisa de Shirou cayo –Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba-

-¿Pero aun vamos a destrozarlos?- pregunto Mordred.

Issei asintió viendo su emoción –Eso no lo dudes-

Raynare sonrió macabramente –Se arrepentirán de haber nacido-

-Les daremos de ostias hasta en el carnet de identidad- dijo Xenovia.

-Pagaran por meterse con Ravel Onee-chan- Gasper mostró sus dientes, era la primera vez que Shirou veía sus colmillos.

-Esa escoria maldecirá el momento en que piso esta ciudad- Le Fay seguía con su tono oscuro que acojonaba a Shirou. Jeanne los miro preocupada, empezaba a sentir pena de Riser.

-Todo su equipo está formado por mujeres. ¡Ese bastardo se ha adueñado de mi sueño! ¡Y encima lo ha cumplido el muy mamon!-

Shirou le miro entrecerrando los ojos y le golpeo el hombro –Sígueme-

Issei le miro interrogativamente, pero nadie parecía saber de qué iba eso así que decidió seguirlo para enterarse. Cuando Shirou considero que se habían alejado lo suficiente se giró hacia él.

-¿Qué has hecho?-

Issei le miro ofendido -¿Cómo que qué he hecho?-

-Issei, te conozco. No has reaccionado a la presencia de Modred y no has dicho nada cuando he propuesto que se nos una. Así que repito mi pregunta, ¿qué has hecho?-

Issei suspendió el acto de inmediato -¿Tanto se me nota?-

Shirou negó con la cabeza –Me sorprende que haya sido el único en preguntar-

-No has sido el único- Issei le conto que Le Fay y Raynare también habían intentado sonsacárselo, antes de que Gasper, Asia y Laeticia lo hicieran también –Solo diré que he hecho una estupidez-

-No mayor que la mía-

Issei le miro -¿Eso es un reto?-

El pelirrojo le miro –Ahora mismo podría estar reuniéndome con mi hermana mayor para aprender de mi pasado y sin embargo estoy aquí-

Issei silbo impresionado –Le he sacrificado mi brazo derecho a un dragón que vive en mi código místico-

Shirou boqueo –Tu ganas. ¿Qué le has sacrificado el qué al que qué vive en tu qué?-

Issei asintió –Eso son muchos "que", pero si, aparentemente no es un twice critical, sino el Boosted Gear. Y dentro hay un dragón llamado Ddraig. Hicimos un trato y él me dio poder a cambio de mi brazo-

-Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído en todo el día-

-Y eso lo dice el que ha renunciado a saber de su pasado por luchar contra un capullo-

Shirou rio –En mi defensa diré que quiero golpearle mucho. Además, lo hago sobre todo por Ravel, me cae muy bien-

-Lo mismo por lo que lo hice yo. No sabía si llegarías a tiempo y quería partirle la cara, así que cuando en un sueño se comunicó conmigo y me lo propuso… me desperté gritando y después decidí aceptar-

Shirou rio un poco imaginando la situación, Issei gritando como una nenaza por haberse encontrado con un dragón en sus sueños y que después este resultara ser real y vivir en su código místico… habría pagado por verlo.

-Entonces somos dos los que queremos golpear a ese tipo hasta que ruegue clemencia- Issei asintió.

Ambos habían sacrificado algo para poder golpearle hasta convertirle en una pulpa sangrante, eran de los que más razones tenían para querer aplastarlo como a una hormiga. Y pronto tendrían la oportunidad.

- **Cuando acabe esta transmisión el rating game habrá comenzado. Se pide a los participantes que luchen con honor y orgullo, que tengan mucha suerte y que gane el mejor** -

Cuando la transmisión termino se dio por comenzada la batalla. Shirou e Issei se lanzaron por su lado para destrozar a Riser, siendo seguidos poco después por Le Fay, quien parecía haber visto algo. Jeanne y Mordred partieron para ver a quienes podían encontrar, Xenovia camino hacia el interior de la mansión y Gasper y Raynare se quedaron en el lugar, era obvio que esperaban que alguien apareciese.

* * *

Los primeros en encontrarse con batalla fueron, para gracia de los espectadores, Gasper y Raynare. Se quedaron en su sitio un par de minutos y llegaron sus enemigas, cuatro mujeres.

Dos llevaban un atuendo escolar de física, otra un kimono corto y rojo y la ultima un vestido chino azul.

-Tenemos una Knight/Warrior y un Reiso- la mujer en el vestido chino sonrió arrogante –Esto será rápido-

-Tienes razón- dijo Raynare de acuerdo con ellas –Gasper, ya sabes que hacer-

Este asintió y activo su código místico inmovilizándolas. Después Raynare extendió sus manos comenzando un cántico.

-Señor de las pesadillas, espada de frio y oscuridad, libérate de las ataduras de los cielos, hazte uno con mi poder, con mi cuerpo. ¡Permite que caminemos juntos por la senda de la destrucción! ¡La espada que puede matar a los dioses, RAGNA BLADE!-

El prana se creó en sus manos, formando una espada negra. O la sombra de una, pues su forma era pulsante, variable y no se mantenía como una espada mucho tiempo.

Pero si el suficiente para que atacara con ellas a las cuatro. El ataque fue demoledor, destrozando varios árboles y dejándolas inconscientes en poco tiempo.

-Eso lo resuelve- dijo Raynare pálida y casi sin poder sostenerse en pie.

- **Cuatro participantes del Instituto Suzaku han sido derrotadas** -

* * *

-San Pedro, San Basilio el grande, San Dionisio, Santa madre María. Por favor escuchen mi voz- el noble phantasm fue liberado de su prisión y su poder se revelo al mundo, apareciendo como siempre de una grieta en el aire ya acabando en manos de Xenovia.

-¡Durandal!- grito una de sus contrincantes, una mujer con cabello de ébano, en completo shock.

-¡Eso es trampa!- grito otra mujer, esta de cabello marrón.

-¡Un maldito noble phantasm!- la última mujer, una belleza de cabello negro y piel morena, grito furiosa –Eso es injusto-

Xenovia se encogió de hombros liberando el aura de su espada –Que vuestro líder capullo lo hubiera pensado más-

Alzo la espada y la balanceo hacia delante.

- **….. Tres miembros del Instituto Suzaku han sido derrotadas** -

* * *

Jeanne y Mordred escucharon los anuncios con una extraña sensación de victoria -¿Ya han caído siete?-

Jeanne bajo la cabeza, por como todos se comportaban pensaba que esto podría haber terminado rápido, pero esto superaba sus expectativas. Parecía ser demasiado fácil para ser cierto.

-Soy la Knight de Riser Phenex, Carlamain. Debeis estar locas para venir a pelear contra mí de fre…. ¡Whaaaa!-

Carlamain no pudo terminar de hablar, Mordred se cansó de escucharla y uso el prana burst para atacarla en un segundo.

-¡Tch, tienes ovarios mujer!- Mordred desaparecio en un destello rojo y apareció a su lado, atacando con furia.

Carlamain apenas pudo detener el ataque, aun menos los que le siguieron. No era tan fuerte como para hacer frente a Mordred y estaba perdiendo con rapidez.

-¡Carlamain!- dos mujeres más intervinieron en escena, una de cabello marrón con una máscara y la otra morena.

A esas dos le siguieron otras tres. Una parecía ser un ninja y las otras dos estaban haciendo cosplay de tigres.

Una persona normal se habría asustado, Mordred en cambio sonrió siniestramente - **¡Crimson Lightning!** \- la salida del prana era mucho mayor, esta vez aun mayor que en su último uso, por lo que en vez de ser como destellos esta vez tomo la forma de una tormenta eléctrica que arraso con todo a su paso.

- **…..Seis miembros del Instituto Suzaku han sido derrotadas** -

Jeanne miro al cielo con curiosidad -¿No están tardando cada vez más en decirlo?-

-Ellos han perdido a trece miembros y nosotros a ninguno- Mordred se rió –Los estamos destrozando-

* * *

La última persona del Instituto Suzaku, sin contar a Riser, apareció ante Le Fay. Era una mujer, menuda sorpresa, de largo cabello purpura y unos ojos a juego. Tenía un vestido azul marino y encima una capa blanca.

-Yubelluna-sama, la llamada reina de las bombas- Le Fay agarro su sombrero, mirando a la maga ante ella.

-Le Fay Pendragon, la mayor genio de la familia Pendragon. Je, hasta que abandonaste Golden Dawn, trayendo la vergüenza a tu familia-

Le Fay no mostro ninguna emoción al escuchar esas palabras, pero las conocía bien, su familia nunca acepto que abandonara Golden Dawn, aún menos que se uniera al Instituto de Fuyuki.

-Esto será fácil. Lidiar con una chiquilla que ni siquiera término su educación en Golden Dawn-

Yubelluna creo una inmensa esfera de fuego y la lanzo hacia Le Fay, quien la miro sin inmutarse. Antes de que impactara contra ella levanto con parsimonia una mano y detuvo la esfera. Un ligero apretón y la esfera fue destruida.

-No lo pongas tan fácil, Yubelluna-sama- Le Fay desapareció de la vista de su enemiga y reapareció a su espalda – **Piro** -

El proyectil de fuego viajo rápidamente por el aire e impacto con la espalda de Yubelluna. No le hizo mucho daño, pero se alejó sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando noto como Le Fay desaparecía de nuevo.

Esta reapareció en su posición original y extendió los brazos para crear una formación mágica de color carmesí vibrante. Yubelluna intento descifrar que hechizo era ese, pero no lo reconocía, en su tiempo en Golden Dawn no vio nada parecido.

- **Scarlet Stalker** \- la formación exploto en cientos de pedazos, pero estos no desaparecieron, se mantuvieron en formación en el aire, girando antes de formar un disco e impulsarse persiguiendo a Yubelluna. Pero el ataque no termino allí.

Los restos del hechizo se esparcieron como si fueran cintas que surcaron el cielo cortando las vías de escape de Yubelluna.

-¿Pero qué? ¡Qué demonios es esto!-

Le Fay solo la miro impasible, Yubelluna ya no tenía escapatoria y el disco la corto en el pecho dejando una gran mancha de sangre en el suelo. Las cintas se ataron a su alrededor y esta cayó al suelo incapaz de volver a moverse.

-Estas equivocada Yubelluna-sama. No abandone Golden Dawn por que no pudiera enfrentar las clases o quisiera abandonar. Me marche porque ya no había nada allí que pudiera aprender. No quedaba nada allí que no supiera ya-

A su familia originalmente le importo lo que eso significaba para el nombre de la familia, el que la hija menor abandonara Golden Dawn fue considerado una gran vergüenza, pero la realidad es que se marchó porque ya aprendió todo cuanto podía de esa academia. Incluso aquello que no querían enseñar, aquello que ni los maestros querían aprender.

- **…..Del Instituto Suzaku ya solo queda el rey, si este desea puede retirarse debido al riesgo que conllevaría seguir con esta batalla-**

Se inició una cuenta atrás de tres minutos, tres minutos en los cuales no se podría pelear y se dejaría tiempo para que Riser pudiera rendirse.

 **-Como este no se retira se procede a la última batalla, la condición de victoria para el Instituto Fuyuki es derrotar al rey, para el Instituto Suzaku es derrotar a todos los miembros del equipo contrario-**

Riser no se rendido, por lo que ya solo quedaba que Shirou e Issei lidiaran con él.

* * *

Estos estaban enfrente de Riser, quien estaba más enfadado de lo que Shirou juraría que se podía estar.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis? ¿¡CÓMO OS ATREVÉIS!?- Riser rugió de rabia, completamente rojo de la ira. Les miraba con odio puro -¡Malditos cabrones! ¡Os matare a todos!-

Shirou le miro poco impresionado –Tiene serio problemas de autocontrol-

Issei asintió –Y muy mala uva, necesitaría hacer un curso de control de ira-

Riser ya lo veía todo rojo -¡Os matare!-

-¿Quieres probar tu nuevo truco?- Issei asintió –Te cedo el primer golpe-

Este sonrió y alzo su brazo, haciendo aparecer un guantelete rojo con picos amarillos –Mira esto. ¡Over-Boost!-

- **¡Whelsh Dragon Over-Booster!** -

-¡Un Power Ranger!- contra todo pronóstico, en contra del sentido común y en contra de su conocimiento del mundo Issei acababa de enfundarse en una chula armadura roja con esferas verdes y picos amarillos.

- **¡Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale Mail!** \- las gemas verdes brillaron e Issei salió disparado cuando los propulsores en su espalda se encendieron.

-¿Ese el poder que Ddraig le ha dado?- Shirou estaba impresionado y sabia la historia. No quería imaginar las reacciones de quienes no supieran de donde venia eso.

* * *

 _-Hagamos un trato-_

 _La gema verde del guantelete rojo se ilumino –Interesante. Ya lo decidiste, ¿chico?-_

 _Issei bufo esta era la peor idea de todas las malas ideas que había tenido, pero no había muchas opciones, para bien o para mal tras estos tres años Riser sería mucho más fuerte y sin seguridad de que Xenovia volviera a tiempo necesitarían algo que pudiera herir a Riser. La magia de Le Fay no funcionaría con él, necesitaría algo más fuerte, y ahí es donde_ _ **Él**_ _entraba._

 _-¡Callate! ¿Lo harás o no?-_

 _La gema verde rio –Como dije, haré que el sacrificio valga la pena. Sin embargo, recuerda una cosa. Habrá una cuenta atrás. Tu cuerpo no resistirá más de un minuto-_

 _Issei asintió –Es tiempo más que suficiente… ¡Para destrozar a ese idiota!-_

* * *

El prana recorrió ambos guanteletes y creo una descomunal esfera de energía roja que el castaño lanzo hacia el Phenex. Este intento esquivarla, pero no la pudo evitar por completo. La explosión sacudió su cuerpo y una fea quemadura apareció en su pecho, aunque las flamas que aparecieron después estaban haciendo desaparecer la herida.

Riser se levantó pero un grito le sorprendió -¡Estoy aquí!- Issei aprecio a su lado en segundos y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo estampo contra la torre oeste del castillo.

Riser salió de la torre malherido y rodeado de fugo -¡TUUUUUU MALDITO MONSTRUO! ¡ÉSTE ES EL FUEGO DEL FÉNIX, EL AVE DE FUEGO, EL AVE INMORTAL!- el fuego creo un par de alas que Riser uso para alzarse sobre él -¡Tómalo y arde!- Riser recorrió el cielo ganando velocidad antes de abalanzarse sobre el castaño. Este activo los propulsores y se precipito hacia Riser, chocando ambos en el aire.

-¡Una llama así de patética es inútil!- el poder de ambos contendientes choco de frente y el de Riser fue superado cuando Issei golpeo con toda su fuerza -¡Ghhaaaa!-

Issei supero a Riser y su ataque le rompió el brazo pero no se detuvo ahí, impulso su puño hasta golpearle la cara rompiéndole la nariz.

Riser choco con el suelo gritando de dolor.

Issei cayó al lado de Shirou –Esta armadura es impresionante-

Shirou por supuesto estaba de acuerdo, desde que se había convertido en el ranger rojo estaba destrozado a Riser de forma unilateral. No llevaban ni siete segundos y Riser ya estaba contra las cuerdas.

-¡Ahora me toca a mí!- Riser se levantó y se impulsó hacia ambos completamente concentrado en Issei, sin ver nada más a su alrededor.

Debería haber visto al pelirrojo que se interpuso en su camino.

-Reúne tu poder en un punto. El centro de tu cuerpo debe ser…- Shirou tomo su nueva espada y en un momento ataco a Riser. Este solo rio pensando que su espada no le haría nada, pero se sorprendió cuando su hoja traspaso el fuego y le corto el hombro.

-¡TUUUU— un corte dirigido hacia su cara le interrumpió. La herida le dejo una marca fresca en el rostro.

Riser retrocedió furioso antes de quemar sus alas e impulsarse hacia él. Shirou previo su movimiento y actuó en consecuencia. Riser podía ser fuerte pero parecía un caballo desbocado, cuando se enfadaba sufría de visión de túnel y solo podía ir hacia delante. Por ello era fácil para Shirou evitarlo y cortarle el muslo.

Riser retrocedió asombrado -¿De qué está hecha esa espada?-

Shirou la contemplo con una sonrisa -¿Quién sabe?-

Normalmente ningún metal debería poder herirlo cuando estaba utilizando el poder del fénix, sin embargo esa espada podía hacerlo. Y Shirou se inclinaba a pensar que era la principal razón por la que Ouma se la dio.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Mientras no me des puedo matarte igualmente!- Riser se alzó con sus alas quemando en lo alto, pero se olvidó de un detalle. Issei. Este le interrumpió al caer del cielo y golpear su espalda con el puño izquierdo.

-¡Whaaa!- la sangre de Riser mancho el suelo cuando intento levantarse, pero un corte a la mano derecha se lo impidió.

-Yo que tú me quedaría quieto-

Shirou coloco la punta de su espada en su cuello y su pie en el pecho de Riser, tal y como Dante hizo con Mordred. Issei aterrizo a su lado.

-¿Hemos ganado? Siento que hemos ganado-

Shirou rio, él también creía que habían ganado.

Riser no parecía pillar esa idea. Creo una explosión de fuego que obligo a Shirou a alejarse, pero Issei se adelantó y le golpeo.

Con el brazo izquierdo.

-Esto no puede ser, ¡soy un fénix! ¡No deberías poder herirme!-

Issei sonrió incluso aunque su armadura estaba desapareciendo. Alzo su brazo aun envuelto el guantelete –Puedes ser un fénix, pero este es el brazo ¡de un dragón!- Issei le golpeo el pecho con su brazo, y como había proclamado las llamas no lamieron su herida.

Como Shirou aprendió en las clases de Le Fay ambos seres eran especies fantasmas, pero los dragones eran la especie fantasma más fuerte, los reyes del mambo, los líderes de la manada, los más machos entre los machos, los putos amos, los jefes supremos, los últimos enemigos de los héroes. Eran la pera de la creación, nada que ver con unos pajarrucos de poca monta cuya única capacidad remarcable eran solo unas llamitas que curaban algunas heridas.

Era algo que Issei ejemplificaba muy bien al atrapar a Riser y golpear su cara una y otra vez. Antes quiera golpearle mucho, pero cuando Riser cayó al suelo tapándose la cara empezó a sentir pena por él.

-Issei- este le ignoro, ocupado reformándole el careto.

-Colega- Issei seguía a lo suyo.

Shirou resoplo odiándose por lo que iba a hacer. Camino hacia Issei y lo saco de encima del despojo sanguinolento que antes era conocido como Riser Phenex.

-Déjalo ya, es suficiente-

Pero Issei no estaba de acuerdo -Si él no sufre un poco más, no voy a estar satisfecho-

Shirou miro a Riser, está en el suelo, pálido y con los ojos desenfocados -Creo que ha trascendido el estado de sufrimiento y ha alcanzado algún tipo de iluminación...-

Issei escupió –Eso espero, y que abandone su estúpida idea con las chicas-

Shirou prefirió no saber que decía de las chicas, sino imaginaba que acabaría cortándole lo que le colgaba entre las piernas -¿Y que pasara con tu brazo?- este no había vuelto a la normalidad, ahora tenía la forma de un guantelete escalonado rojo con una gema verde sobre su puño.

-Bueno, Ddraig puede esconderlo- el guantelete desapareció y fue sustituido por un brazo de carne y hueso –Pero no funcionara para siempre-

-Fue una locura-

Issei asintió –Lo sé, pero no me arrepiento. Ravel se queda en el Instituto y este idiota no volver a molestarnos-

- **Riser Phenex ha sido derrotado por los participantes Issei Hyoudou y Emiya Shirou. Con esto el "Rey" del Instituto Suzaku y el último miembro del mismo ha abandonado la batalla. Por ello tengo el orgullo de declarar la victoria aplastante e irrefutable del equipo del Instituto Fuyuki** -

Issei soltó un grito al oírlo -¡Escucha, hemos ganado!- Shirou asintió feliz.

-Sep, pero ahora todos sabrán lo que has hecho-

Issei trago saliva –Me la voy a cargar, ¿verdad?-

Shirou asintió. Por ahora solo lo sabrían Leo, White y Ravel, siendo esta última la que más le preocupaba. Sabiendo como reaccionaba cuando Issei hacia alguna estupidez, y sabiendo que ahora había sacrificado su brazo, no iba a ser agradable. Se enfadaría mucho, mucho, mucho.

-¿Crees que deberíamos cambiarnos el nombre y huir a México?-

Issei asintió al instante –Ya tengo pensados los nombres, yo seré Marco Aldani y tu Tupac Perez.

Shirou le golpeo el hombro -¿Por qué tú te llamaras Marco y yo Tupac? ¿Hu?-

-Es obvio querido amigo, sacrificar un brazo supera a no reunirte con tu hermana-

-No estoy yo tan seguro he, por lo que Ouma dijo realmente debería haberme quedado a verla-

-Aún podemos intentar ir a Minamata- le dijo Issei intentando animarlo –Podríamos llegar antes de medianoche y mirar si tu hermana y su equipo siguen allí-

Shirou asintió apreciativamente –Y nos ahorraríamos la bronca de Ravel. Suena bien para mí-

Issei rio -¿¡Verdad?! Ahora solo necesitamos irnos y estaremos allí en menos de siete u ocho horas-

-De acuerdo, hagamos—

BAM

Las cabezas de Shirou e Issei impactaron con el suelo cuando un abanico de papel les golpeo. Un abanico que una chica rubia había usado para golpearles en la cabeza con toda su fuerza.

-¡Par de idiotas!- Ravel se lanzó sobre ambos abrazándoles -¡Sois un par de imbéciles!-

Ravel estaba llorando, algo por lo que ambos se sentían culpables, era casi completamente culpa suya, suya y de la masa amorfa que antes era su hermano. Issei de verdad debería haber dejado de golpearlo antes, pero Shirou, el único que estaba ahí para decírselo, no había encontrado sus ganas para detenerlo casi hasta el final.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Tú no deberías hacer tratos con seres raros y sacrificar tu brazo! ¡Y tú no deberías haber venido si podías reunirte con tu hermana!-

Issei se rasco la cabeza –Bueno puedo decirte mil excusas para eso, pero dejemos que la mejor serie de amistad lo diga por nosotros. _I'll be there for you_ -

Ravel le golpeó la cabeza, Shirou sonrió desde el otro lado - _When the rain starts to pour_ -

-¡HaHa!- Issei le aplaudió antes de ponerse a cantar - _I'll be there for you_ -

- _Like I've been there before_ -

- _I'll be there for you_ -

- _'Cause you're there for me too_ -

Ravel golpeo su cabeza contra el suelo, ambos cantaban fatal, horrible, casi se arrepentía de haberlos escuchado, casi.

-Idiotas dejad de cantar- Ravel ya no parecía llorar, ahora se reía de ellos. Y no era la única.

-La verdad es que cantáis mal- Xenovia y los demás estaban a su alrededor, todos con amplias sonrisas por la escena.

Shirou agacho la cabeza, eso ya lo sabía sin que se lo dijeran, no tenían por qué restregárselo.

Un aplauso les interrumpió, este provenía de Leo, quien se acerca acompañado de White y un hombre que no había visto en su vida, pero a juzgar por su apariencia debía de ser el padre de Riser y Ravel.

Era alto, más alto que Leo y tenía cabello rubio corto, con una complexión media. Vestía un traje de negocios negro.

-Creo que tengo que daros las gracias, muchachos-

Y cuando Shirou creía que no podía volver a sorprenderse en este día el padre de Ravel decía algo que le sorprendía por completo -¿Disculpe?-

El padre de Ravel señalo a su hija con una sonrisa –Es obvio que mi hija no quiere regresar a Idris, aunque su hermano se empeñara en no entenderlo-

Ravel bufo maldiciendo a su hermano –No habría pasado nada si ese idiota hubiera hecho las cosas como una persona normal-

Issei asintió. Él no habría perdido un brazo y Shirou estaría con su hermana si Riser Phenex no les hubiera retado a un rating game.

-Hablando de personas normales- Xenovia hablo mirando a Leo y White -¿Qué pasa ahora, tenemos premio por ganar?-

Leo negó con la cabeza –Ravel se queda… me temo que esa era la apuesta-

Shirou dejo de sonreír en cuanto lo oyó -¿Cómo?-

-La apuesta era por Ravel, para decidir si regresaba o se quedaba, así que me temo que—

-Di que quieres, y si esta en mi mano lo tendrás- Leo miro al padre de Ravel.

-¿En serio?-

Este asintió –Mi hija está feliz y mi hijo merecía una paliza. En lo que a mí respecta podéis pedir lo que queráis-

Xenovia asintió hacia Shirou, como diciendo "todo tuyo".

-Los derechos de participación para el rating game de verano-

El padre de Ravel asintió –Preparare los documentos. ¿Nada más?-

Shirou negó. Con eso ya podría ir a Idris en verano, entonces podría conocer a su familia biológica. Era cuanto le interesaba ahora.

-Bueno, que demonios, ya que nos ponemos, ¿Tiene Ravel alguna otra herma—

Ravel clavo la cabeza del castaño contra el suelo furiosa -¡Hyuodou!-

Eso tuvo varias reacciones, pero Shirou solo pudo reír. Cayo al suelo y rio más fuerte y más alto que en toda su vida. No puedo evitarlo, la risa simplemente no se detenía. Después de esos días, de pelear con las pesadillas, de saber de su pasado y de pelear con el hermano de Ravel lo único que le apetecía hacer era sentarse y respirar aliviado porque todo había acabado. La parte en que se soltaba a reír con ganas era un buen añadido.

Issei al verlo miro a Ravel con una expresión pensativa. Esta tuvo que haberse olido algo malo, pero como no lo hizo no pudo defenderse a cabo en el suelo con el castaño sobre ella haciéndola cosquillas, provocando que se riera de forma incontrolable. Gasper y Le Fay se unieron a Issei para hacer cosquillas a la rubia Phenex.

Xenovia se acercó a abrazar a Ravel y evitar que se moviera, permitiendo que los demás siguieran haciéndola cosquillas.

-¡Deja Hahahahaha! ¡Qué Mhahahahahhahaha! ¡Os diJajajajajajajajajajajaja!- Ravel intentaba liberarse y contratacar, pero no podía, estaba completamente atrapada. Jeanne se acero y sujeto su brazo derecho para evitar que intentara liberarse de nuevo -¡Tú también!-

Jeanne le sonrió culpable, pero no la soltó.

Issei sonrió hacia Asia y Laeticia -¡Unios!-

No necesito decírselo dos veces, solo que el objetivo de estas dos no fue Ravel, sino Issei. Esta aprovecho para liberarse y sonreír malignamente a los demás -¡Ahora veréis!-

Shirou sonrió antes de lanzarse al amasijo de piernas, brazos, pelo y risas para hacer cosquillas a la primera persona que pillara, no sin antes agarrar a Mordred y arrastrarlo con él. En verano iría a Idris para buscar a su familia bilógica, por ahora disfrutaría de su familia adoptiva cuanto pudiera.

* * *

Tardaron en dejar de hacerse cosquillas varias horas, en ese rato todos recibieron cosquillas y por alguna extraña y bizarra razón Leo y White acabaron uniéndose. Fue un momento en que todo el objetivo era coger a la persona más cercana y hacer que riera hasta que no aguantara más. Pero como todo tenía que acabar ese momento también lo hizo, algunas horas después todos estaban despeinados hasta el infierno y sudorosos, pero indudablemente felices. Ravel estaba abrazada al brazo de Issei y no parecía que quisiera soltarlo, pero este no pensaba quejarse.

Ahora estaban hablando de lo que ellos hicieron en su ausencia, lo cual se traducía como cazar pesadillas.

-…y entonces Issei salto desde el tejado, con la parvada de rapaces persiguiéndole-

Shirou soltó una carcajada escuchando la historia –Dios, ¿por qué no lo grabasteis?-

Issei le miro con una cara agria propia de haberse tragado un limón –Lo hicieron-

Shirou creía que tras ese rato en la mansión Einzbern ya no podía reírse más, pero se equivocaba –Puajajjajajajajaja, ¿en serio? ¡Tengo que verlo!-

Le Fay asintió retomando la historia, pero sin apartarse demasiado de Ravel. En realidad salvo Jeanne, Asia, Laeticia y Mordred los demás estaban casi rodeándola, como si fueran guardaespaldas. Tras lo que había pasado la rubia tendría a varios voluntarios para actuar como guardaespaldas y por hoy pensaba permitirlo. Ahora se dirigían a cenar a una pizzería y después irían al Instituto para ver algunas películas, comer palomitas, hacer guerra de almohadas, lo normal.

Shirou llamo a Sella utilizando el móvil de Issei para disculparse por no ir hoy a cenar, pero con lo que había pasado, y con lo que tenían planeado para la noche, no podía encontrar las ganas de regresar a casa, no todavía.

* * *

Con esto termina la saga de Minamata y la batalla con Riser Phenex. La próxima será la de Excalibur, con Galilei y Kokabiel, y tras esta la primera parte del fic estará terminada. La escena tras el rating game la vi mientras veía la intro de FRIENDs, así que disculpad si es un poco empalagosa o moña.

Sé que he tardado mucho con estos capítulos, pero con todos los planes que tenía para estos capítulos he preferido hacerlo todo seguido y colgarlo cuando terminara, para que pudiera hacer algún cambio si algo no me convencía, lo que he hecho un par de veces, originalmente iban a ser dos capítulos, después tres y finalmente cuatro. Y puedo decir que este final no era el que tenía planeado, pero tras ver cómo iba ha decidido aplazar lo que tenía planeado para el siguiente y cortar este aquí. Los próximos volverán a la forma normal de publicación, de uno en uno.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** No poseo ningún personaje, de ser así esto no sería un fanfic.

Si es rated M es porque puede haber algunas cosas que ofendan o hieran la sensibilidad de algún lector, así como ofender o molestar aunque eso se toma por descontado cuando DxD está involucrado, si no te gusta no leas. También habrá situaciones y personajes que actúen como parodias de anime, series o películas.

En respuesta de los reviews.

 **LostNeko120 (Ch 15):** No han pasado 84 años hombre, no exageremos, solo 82 Jajajaja. Del sello de Illya y Kuro no diré nada, ya se encargara el capítulo. Si con lo de pirómana te refieres a Velvet el personaje es mujer, desde el principio estaba planeado que fuera una mujer.

 **LostNeko120 (Ch 18):** No te preocupes, el próximo no tardara 6 meses, palabrita de gamba, con suerte solo unos días después del último, gran parte de este ya estaba escrita/planeada. La rebellion de DMC realmente me gusto y quería meterla en la historia, y que mejor forma que dársela a Shirou. Puede que Shirou no pueda disfrutar la paz, ahora se viene la saga de excalibur, y después ya os haréis una idea. De Kaleid voy por el 3 manga y el capítulo 66, aunque ahora me hallo esperando saber cómo acaba todo para poder meterlo en la historia sin que desentone con lo que tengo planeado.

* * *

-¿Qué hora es?- Shirou miro a Raynare, pero esta estaba dormida en el sofá de al lado, igual que Le Fay, Xenovia, Gasper, Ravel, Jeanne, Asia, Laeticia y Mordred. Leo y White se habían retirado cerca de las 3 de la madrugada.

Tras celebrar la victoria sobre Riser decidieron ir al salón del Instituto y poner unas películas. Al final hicieron maratón de películas anime, la actual debía de ser la quinta o sexta. Los demás estaban dormidos, salvo Issei y él.

-Son las cinco- dijo Issei sentado en el sofá, igual que tiodos. La sala tenía unos cuatro sofás en los que se sentaron para ver la maratón, pero tras varias horas sin levantarse del sofá y con el calor que hacía empezaban a tener la espalda pegada al respaldo.

-¿Las cinco?- normalmente para estas horas ya estaría en el tercer o cuarto sueño, y empezaba a sentirlo –Como no me mueva me quedare dormido-

Issei rio -¿Quieres ir a la cafetería?-

-Yup-

Shirou e Issei salieron de la sala con cuidado, apagando la tele y poniendo un ventilador a baja potencia para que las chicas no se cocieran vivas. De camino no hablaron mucho, apenas soltando algunas tonterías. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ya había alguien en la cafetería.

Leo estaba sentado en una silla revisando unos documentos. White tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, sentada a su lado, con su cuerpo meciéndose suavemente, estaba dormida.

-¿Hmmm?- Leo levanto la vista cuando les escucho venir -¿Issei? ¿Shirou? ¿No es un poco tarde para que sigáis despiertos?-

-Estábamos viendo… ¿Qué estábamos viendo?-

Shirou se encogió de hombros, ni recordaba que estaban viendo. Sabía que habían empezado viendo Patema Inverted, después le sonaba que habían visto un par de dragon ball, la de Bills y Freezer dorado, y después de eso era un poco difuso. Tal vez una de un crio que se vestía de spiderman y coincidía con otros spidermans, pero no estaba seguro. Ya estaba un poco cansado y no prestaba mucha atención –Hemos visto muchas-

Leo rió ligeramente –Demasiadas por un día, diría yo-

Issei se encogió de hombros –No le doy mucha importancia, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Leo miro a Shirou –Haciendo un informe con la información que me habéis dado de lo que sucedió en Minamata-

Shirou trago saliva -¿Eso incluye?-

-Solo es un informe muy por encima, lista las pesadillas, el orden en que las enfrentasteis y quienes fuisteis. Apenas hay mención a Ouma-

Shirou suspiro tranquilo. Algo le decía que Ouma no se llevaba demasiado bien con La Clave.

-Mordred, por otra parte… bueno, ya es un miembro oficial de este Instituto y ha participado en un rating game, por lo que a los ojos de los mandamases ya es una de los nuestros. Solo no digáis mucho de donde ha salido o que es exactamente-

Shirou e Issei asintieron, considerando que en la actualidad la misión de los Institutos era eliminar a las pesadillas era obvio que no les agradaría saber que habían reclutado a una. Incluso aunque tuviera ego propio y consciencia de sí misma.

-Y hablando del rating game- Leo hurgo en uno de sus bolsillos y después le arrojo algo. Un colgante.

-¿Y esto?- Shirou lo examino de cerca. Era un colgante con la forma de un triángulo rodeado de un circulo (Símbolo celta)

-Es algo que te identifica como un mago de La Clave-

Shirou le miro de forma sospechosa -¿No lo era ya?-

Leo inclino incómodamente la cabeza –En papel, sí. En la práctica estabas… en prácticas, por decirlo de algún modo. Ahora ya eres un miembro de pleno derecho.

-Aaaaahhmmmm- Shirou asintió –No veo mucha diferencia-

Leo sonrió –No hay mucha, pero la hay. La primera es que mientras tengas eso podrás acceder al Instituto por ti mismo, el colgante actúa como llave. Lo siguiente es que podrás utilizar el ala oeste para dar refugio a otros magos o cualquier persona que lo necesite. Antes no podrías haberlo decidido por ti mismo, pero ahora puedes hacerlo-

-¿Eso implica que si conozco a un mago que necesita ayuda podría ofrecerle refugio en el Instituto?-

Leo asintió –Pero la responsabilidad de lo que ese mago haga o diga será enteramente tuya, así que piénsalo bien antes de ofrecer refugio-

Shirou asintió, era razonable –La siguiente es que ese colgante actúa también como método de identificación, todos los magos de La Clave tiene uno, por lo que si algún día acabas atrapado por la asociación o la iglesia asegúrate de eliminarlo-

Shirou le miro blanco -¿Qué?-

-No te preocupes, eso nunca pasa- Shirou asintió aun algo distraído –Tengo una idea, dime Shirou, ¿bebes?-

-¿Con beber te refieres a…?- Leo asintió –Nunca lo he hecho. No es que no haya tenido oportunidad, pero no me ha llamado hacerlo-

Un par de meses antes de conocer a Issei y los demas, por culpa de Ryuudou, quiso hacer una vieja tradición del templo con su padre, tomar unas cervezas juntos, su primera cerveza. Su padre, si bien siempre se había preocupado por él, no entendió realmente lo que Shirou le estaba pidiendo y al final dejo la cerveza a un lado para ir a trabajar, dejando a Shirou atrás.

Desde ese día no había estado demasiado interesado en volver a beber pero… bueno, la oportunidad se prestaba y era bastante especial así que, ¿por qué no?

-¿Tú quieres, Issei?-

Este asintió con una sonrisa. Leo se levantó para ir a cogerlas.

-Solo una cosa, ¿no somos aun menores? Hasta donde se no deberíamos poder beber-

Leo regreso con las cervezas, una normal para él y dos con limón para ellos, y las dejo frente a ambos –Si tenéis la edad suficiente para luchar arriesgando la vida, tenéis edad suficiente para beber-

Shirou asintió, tenía sentido.

-Bien pues, brindemos por tu incorporación oficial a La Clave, y que ahora seas oficialmente un miembro senior del Instituto Fuyuki-

Issei sonrió y alzo el botellín -¡Kampai!-

Shirou llevo el botellín a sus labios y echo un trago. Tosió escupiendo la cerveza, para risa de Issei.

-¡Realmente no lo llevas bien!- Issei le palmeo la espalda con una ligera sonrisa.

-No demasiado- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, cogiendo una servilleta para limpiarse.

-Hmmmm… ¿Qué pasa?- White se sobo el ojo izquierdo más dormida que despierta -¿Por qué estáis bebiendo?-

-Para celebrar su admisión oficial como mago de La Clave-

White asintió desperezándose -¡Es verdad! ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo con una fiesta!-

-Cariño- Leo la dio un ligero golpecillo en el hombro –Son las cinco y media de la mañana. Ahora no vamos a hacer una fiesta-

White golpeo la mesa violentamente levantándose sorprendida -¿Y que hacéis aquí aun levantados? Anda e id a dormir-

Leo la miro con una perfecta cara de póker –Tu solo quieres evitar hacer papeleo-

White sonrió sacando la lengua sin parecer arrepentida en lo más mínimo.

Leo suspiro –Id a la cama anda, mañana tenéis escuela a primera hora-

-¿Mañana?- pregunto Shirou incrédulo –Según mi reloj más bien en tres horas-

-Ya sabéis a lo que me refiero-

Issei asintió –Si, si, si, ir a dormir y después a clase-

Shirou asintió –Teoría fácil-

-Dormir no creo que podamos hacerlo mucho- Le Fay llego a través del mismo pasillo que ellos habían utilizado hace poco tiempo, tenía una cara de sueño y la ropa bastante desarreglada, como si acabara de despertarse, pero en su mano derecha cargaba con su móvil.

-Rias-sama nos ha llamado, quiere una reunión-

Issei y Shirou se miraron, ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de asistir a una reunión con Rias Gremory, una importante miembro de la asociación internacional de magos. O al menos era un miembro importante en la ciudad de Fuyuki.

Reunirse con ella sin haber dormido no sonaba como la mejor de las ideas, pero había un problema.

-¡Pechotes Gremory!- Issei estaba emocionado por la perspectiva de ver a la pelirroja, o más exactamente una parte concreta de su anatomía.

-Date una ducha compañero y después vamos a hablar con ella- Issei le fulmino con la mirada.

-Muy gracioso- Shirou sonrió y se encamino hacia la habitación que tenía en el Instituto para cambiarse la ropa, aunque se había duchado después del rating game se había puesto ropa cómoda que, paradójicamente, no era cómoda para salir de casa. Issei camino hacia su habitación, probablemente para imitarle y ponerse algo que fuera más cómodo para salir a la calle, probablemente lo que los demás estaban haciendo en este preciso momento.

-¿Otra noche sin dormir mucho he?-

Leo les miro con un poco de preocupación, si trabajaban demasiado sin dormir y descansar correctamente podría afectar negativamente su salud. A fin de cuentas estropear la salud era fácil, pero recuperarla era más complicado. Aunque siendo magos era indudablemente más fácil que si no tuvieran acceso a la magia.

A las 6.15 el grupo salió del Instituto y se dirigió hacia la academia. Jeanne, Laeticia, Asia y Mordred iban con ellos. Pensaban aprovechar para intentar matricularlas, algo que usualmente sería difícil pero si iban a ver a Rias, considerando que ella era amiga de Souna, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, tal vez podría mover hilos y ayudarles con eso.

Poco después llegaron al viejo edificio de la escuela, donde se reunirían con Rias y el resto del club de investigación de lo oculto.

Bueno, el club de investigación de lo oculto menos Kiba.

-¿Yuuto sigue desaparecido?- Rias asintió apesadumbrada.

Issei maldijo –Ese idiota-

-No os hemos llamado aquí para hablar de eso- Akeno interrumpió antes de que Issei tuviera tiempo de decir algo más acerca de Kiba Yuuto.

-Aunque me sorprende, sois más que la última vez que nos reunimos. Y todas son mujeres…- Shirou sudo ante lo último, a Rias realmente parecía molestarla. No parecía el mejor momento para decirla que querían ver si podía interceder con Souna y conseguir que las matricularan en la academia.

Issei lo dijo. Y como Shirou supuso a Rias no le sentó bien.

-¿Sí? No me digas…- el tono que utilizaba era bastante gélido. Shirou suspiro, esto acabaría bien –Podría hablar con Souna pero… necesitaría algo a cambio-

- _Shhh_ \- Shirou se estremeció. Tenía un MUY mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué quieres?- Issei la miro despreocupado.

Rias les mostro una sonrisa digna del gato Cheshire –Las meteremos en la academia como alumnas de intercambio, pero a cambio quiero que os unáis al club de investigación de lo oculto-

El silencio reino después de que Rias dijera su condición. Una con la que no estaban demasiado contentos.

-¿Unirnos al club de investigación de lo oculto?-

-ORC para abreviar- dijo Koneko sentada en el sofá.

Le Fay se adelantó –Rias-sama, imagino que solo quiere que nos unamos al ORC, gracias Koneko-sama, no es una oferta para ingresar a la asociación, ¿verdad? Porque ninguno está interesado en pertenecer a esta-

Rias meneo la cabeza –No es una oferta, por ahora, aunque debo reconocer que me sorprende que Emiya no quiera pertenecer a esta. Sus padres están en ella-

Shirou rio un poco –Y nunca se molestaron en decirme acerca de ello. Gracias, pero por ahora paso-

Rias asintió -Solo tendríais que uniros al club y ayudar de vez en cuando, cuando ocurra algo que lo requiera-

Le Fay asintió –Requeriremos unos momentos para pensarlo-

Rias asintió –Por supuesto. Aquí estaremos-

Le Fay asintió y salió de la sala seguida de los demás. Bajaron las escaleras en silencio y se alejaron unos metros del edificio antes de que Issei soltara un grito.

-¡QUE VAMOS A HACER!- Issei estaba bastante loco, con los ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas -¡Estoy bastante seguro de que la frase "no colaborar con miembros de la asociación o la iglesia" del manual básico se refería precisamente a esto!-

-Estoy seguro de que en el manual no decía eso- dijo Shirou mirando a Le Fay.

-No con las mismas palabras, la explicación del libro era mucho más larga y tenía muchos más condicionantes, pero la idea básica se mantiene-

Shirou gruño, eso significaba que no podrían matricular a las chicas.

-Tch, ¿Cuál es su problema?- por la mirada de Mordred era obvio que quería hacerla daño físico, mucho daño físico. Para suerte de Rias Jeanne se lo impidió.

-Calma, solo intenta hacer lo mejor en su opinión… claramente no es lo mejor para voso- para nosotros-

Shirou la miro, era la primera vez que oía a Jeanne referirse a sí misma como miembro del instituto. Sonrió al oírlo.

-Bueno, podemos llamar a White para saber qué opina-

Ravel soltó una carcajada –Nos dirá que tiremos pa lante-

-Pues hagamos eso- Raynare se encogió de hombros sin pensarlo mucho.

-Pero… ¿no podríamos meternos en un lio?- dijo Laeticia. Asia cabeceo de acuerdo con ella.

Pero la alternativa era que las chicas no se pudieran matricular hasta el año que viene... lo cual contando con lo que quedaba para el verano puede que fuera lo mejor. A tan poco tiempo de fin de curso era bastante inusual que llegaran alumnos a tan poco de terminar el año lectivo.

De hecho, pensándolo fríamente, sería más fácil se ellas no se matriculaban, así se ahorrarían problemas, no tendrían que ingresar en la ORC. Y Jeanne, Asia, Laeticia y Mordred podrían hacer la matricula en junio y comenzar con ellos en septiembre. Era una buena idea.

- _Conociendo el historial que tenemos acabaremos uniéndonos al ORC, pero ellas no se matricularan. Y encima acabaremos limpiando la vieja piscina al final de las clases_ -

No andaba demasiado desencaminado.

* * *

Al final del día todos eran oficialmente miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto y las cuatro estaban matriculadas, teniendo que presentarse el día siguiente ante la clase, la mala noticia era que tenían que hablar con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil porque aparentemente últimamente se habían saltado tantas clases que, dado que no iban a expulsarlos, tenían que ser castigados, y se decidió que harían un servicio comunitario a la escuela.

Lo que finalmente se tradujo en limpiar la vieja piscina.

-¿Estas de coña?- Issei no estaba contento. Ninguno lo estaba realmente –Si tenemos que limpiarla no terminaremos ni mañana-

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Souna Shitori, una joven con corto cabello negro, ojos violetas y unas gafas moradas, era una estudiante de honor que fue nombrada presidenta por decisión unánime del director y los profesores debido a su fuerte actitud, su gran sentido de moral y su personalidad creyendo que se convertiría en una gran presidenta del consejo estudiantil. No se equivocaban.

-No estoy de "coña" Hyoudou. Lleváis faltando de forma regular desde hace meses, y dado que vuestras notas os exoneran de la expulsión al menos merecéis atravesar un castigo que os haga pensar en lo que habéis hecho. Con este, al menos, haréis un servicio de provecho para la academia-

- _Bueno, tiene sentido_ \- desde un punto de vista de alguien no involucrado era algo definitivamente perfecto, pagaban por faltar y ayudaban a la academia. Por otra parte para ellos era una putada como un pino de grande, tendrían que perder toda una tarde abriendo la piscina, acondicionándola, limpiando el fondo, la superficie, ajustando el nivel de PH… ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que ellos sabrían de eso en primer lugar? Con su padre había hablado de mecánica, de conocimiento de preguntas del trivial, de la historia del periodo edo… Incluso de mujeres en una ocasión, algo que no se moría por recordar, pero nunca habían hablado sobre medir el PH de una piscina.

Era un punto que hizo notar, y como no Souna ya tenía respuesta para ello. El ORC, una buena forma de llamarlo, lo usaría mucho a partir de ahora, les ayudarían. Parecía que Rias se había presentado voluntaria, pero incluso aunque ahora ellos eran los encargados el ORC aun participaría.

Algo de agradecer, probablemente tendrían más conocimiento de ello que ellos. Con ese tema resuelto pasaron al siguiente, la matriculación de las chicas.

-Eh… ¿Sus nombres completos?-

Dos de ellas eran personas que de una forma u otra se las habían apañado para vivir siglos después de morir, mala idea dar sus nombres completos. Las otras dos… ni siquiera sabían, o recordaban, cuáles eran sus nombres completos.

-Soy Laeticia Argento. Ellas mis hermanas, Asia y Jeanne Argento-

-¡Bien hecho!- susurro Issei, eso les quitaba un peso de encima. Ahora solo faltaba la otra rubia y podrían…

-Mordred Sisigou- el apellido era uno que Shirou no conocía, pero Mordred lo había dicho en un segundo con tanta confianza que por un momento llego a pensar que en realidad se llamaba así. Si solo no conociera su nombre real podría habérselo creído… aunque seguía sin saber de dónde había salido ese apellido, igual que los demás.

Souna asintió –Bien pues, hablare con el director. Espero que vuestra estancia en esta academia no se vea regida por las malas costumbres de estos estudiantes, quienes parecen haber corrompido ya a Emiya-

Shirou se rasco la cabeza incómodamente. Era un doloroso recuerdo de que aunque tantas cosas estuvieran cambiando en su vida el resto del mundo seguía girando con o sin él. Le invento una excusa mezclada con la verdad. Gracias a conocerlos había podido encontrar un par de indicios de su familia biológica y había estado muy distraído por ello, intentando averiguar más. Souna se disculpó diciendo que debía de ser una difícil situación, pero que no por ello debía dejar de lado sus estudios, que si no continuaba tomándose las cosas con seriedad no podría labrarse un buen futuro.

-Gracias por el consejo, Kaichou- pero no había forma de que se centrara en los estudios con las pesadillas sueltas y tanta información de su familia biológica desconcentrándolo. Hacia lo mejor que podía, y no siquiera sabía cómo iba a reunirse con Sella, Leysritt e Illya después de clase. Cuando se marchó eran la única familia que tenía, y ahora había empezado a recordar, muy a su pesar gracias a Ouma, de que tenía otra familia, una que muy probablemente le había creído muerto durante años.

Quería saber más de su familia biológica, pero no quería que Sella, Leysritt, sus padres o, dios no lo quiera, Illya, le odiaran por buscar a su familia biológica.

-Pero me temo Emiya que tú al igual que los demás deberás participar en el castigo de re acondicionar la vieja piscina- Shirou asintió. No estaba muy contento pero era mejor que nada. No iban a expulsarlos y eso ya era de agradecer, aunque según Souna él no estaba en peligro real de expulsión, eran Issei y los demás los que tenían el culo al aire.

Si sus buenas notas no los salvaran haría tiempo que estarían fuera de la academia. Algo que él no podía comprender por qué ellos no estudiaban demasia… olvídalo, Xenovia estaba señalando a Gasper, lo que quería decir que probablemente este hackeaba el servidor de la academia y manipulaba sus notas para evitar que los expulsaran. Se preguntaba cuántos trapos sucios descubriría antes de sorprenderse de verdad.

-No hay problema, como has dicho mis problemas personales no deberían influir en mi desempeño académico. Aceptare mi parte en este castigo-

Souna asintió confirme y les indico donde estaban todos los materiales que necesitarían para cumplir correctamente con su castigo. Con todo dicho abandonaron la sala de club que era usada como la base del consejo estudiantil, antes de hoy Shirou ni siquiera sabía que tuvieran una, y se dirigieron hacia la antigua piscina de la academia.

Una piscina bastante grande, como para contener a varias clases a la vez, rodeada de algunos edificios que deberían servir como vestidores para chicos y chicas, junto con uno que servía como almacén.

Y Rias, Akeno y Koneko estaban allí. Las tres en trajes de baño. Uno escolar para Koneko y unos bastante atrevidos para Rias y Akeno.

-Oye, Issei, ¿Cómo luce mi traje de baño?- este se tapó la nariz para evitar morir desangrado. Shirou aparto la vista, no se sentía cómodo viendo tanta piel de la que se había convertido en su nueva presidenta. Issei no parecía tener ese problema. SU problema acababa de sacar un abanico de papel.

Pero Issei parecía demasiado ocupado babeando por Rias y Akeno como para darse cuenta de que estaba en peligro por parte de sus otras compañeras. Jeanne y Laeticia no parecían muy interesadas en hacerle daño físico, pero las demás eran otra historia.

Aunque nunca podía saber que estaba pensando Xenovia.

-Ara ara. Buchou, en verdad te pusiste en marcha. Ufufu, en verdad querías mostrárselo a Issei. Por cierto, Issei-kun, ¿cómo se ve el mío?- Shirou maldijo la intervención de Akeno. Issei se lo podía estar pasando en grande, pero él estaba bastante acojonado con el aura de las chicas.

-B…B-Bueno, ¿no deberíamos ir acondicionando la piscina?-

Rias negó con la cabeza –Eso es bastante fácil-

Ante la confusa mirada de Shirou Akeno arrojo unas gemas hacia la piscina, estas soltaron un extraño líquido y en pocos minutos la piscina estaba limpia.

-¡Tienes! que dejarme uno de esos- Shirou sudaba, si esa cosa podía limpiar una piscina así de grande imagínate lo que haría con una piscina inflable.

-Ufufufu- Akeno sonrió.

-Con eso hecho, Issei, dado que Kiba no está quería pedirte algo-

La petición era simple, enseñarle a Koneko a nadar. Lo bastante simple como para que Ravel guardara su aterrador abanico de papel.

-Dado que la piscina está limpia podemos utilizarla por este día, Souna no se quejara por eso. Y hay bañadores nuevos en esa caseta- Shirou e Issei asintieron con una sonrisa. Eso era mejor de lo que en un principio habían imaginado.

-No hay problema pero, Koneko-chan, ¿no tienes problemas con que yo te enseñe?-

Esta negó con la cabeza –A Ise-sempai le conozco- el que no quisiera que un desconocido la enseñara era sorprendentemente tímido por su parte. Y, hasta cierto punto, lindo.

Issei se encogió de hombros –No tengo problemas-

Así unos minutos después todos estaban metidos en la piscina con Issei enseñando a Koneko a nadar. Parecía que Asia había aprendido hace poco por insistencia de Laeticia, igual que Jeanne.

-Nunca he tenido muchas oportunidades para nadar- para alguien que no supiera de su verdadera identidad esa frase tendría poco sentido. Para ellos tenía todo el sentido del mundo, no recordaban ningún pasaje en particular de la vida de Jeanne D´arc, también llamada Juana de Arco, en la que esta tuviera que nadar.

A Shirou tampoco le interesaba nadar especialmente, pero estando con los demás se divertía mucho, le recordaba a cuando saltaron desde aquel puente hacia el rio.

-Por cierto Le Fay, ¿Qué planes tenemos para des—

El golpe de una pelota de goma en la cara le interrumpió. Esta salpico cuando paso de su cara al suelo con velocidad –Muchas gracias Raynare, gracias de verdad-

Esta sonrió inocentemente –Te veía muy serio-

Shirou cogió la pelota con una sonrisa oscura –Ya veo… Entonces solo hay una forma de agradecerte… ¡Toma esta!-

Lo que Shirou no planeo es que Rayanre sería más rápida para esquivar de lo que supuso. Esta se hundió en el agua rápidamente y la pelota paso por sobre su cabeza sin hacer contacto con ella. A quien golpeo fue a Xenovia, quien estaba hablando con Ravel.

Esta se le quedo mirando y después se fijó en la pelota. Estrecho los ojos y Shirou tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Un MUY mal presentimiento.

Para cuando Xenovia cogió la pelota Shirou decidió que el fondo de la piscina era muy bonito y quería verlo con más atención, así que viendo como Xenovia le apuntaba Shirou se hundió y buceo lo más lejos que pudo de su posición original.

La pelota paso sobre él e impacto contra Rias. Esta la miro antes de encogerse de hombros y lanzarla contra Akeno, quien tras un segundo se la lanzo de vuelta. Rias la golpeo como si fuera una pelota de voleibol y la lanzo contra Le Fay. Esta no se quedó quieta y la repelió enviándola en la dirección de Raynare.

Cuando Shirou volvió a coger la pelota se había desatado un partido improvisado de volei piscina / guerra de tortazos con balón de goma. No sabía muy bien con quien iba así que decidió unirse a los que tenía más cerca y seguir el partido.

Y a todo esto Issei y Koneko seguían a lo suyo, con Issei sujetando las manos de Koneko y ayudándola con ejercicios de pataleo. No era muy entretenido pero el castaño no se quejaba y la chica hacia su mejor esfuerzo, lo cual para su ayudante era casi lindo.

- _Mierda me estoy perdiendo toda la acción. Shirou, cabron afortunado_ \- mientras el ayudaba a Koneko a aprender a nadar, algo de lo que no se quejaba mucho, los demás estaban en mitad de un partido, con todas las chicas saltando, lo que hacía que la multitud de pechos botaran, creando una magnifica vista.

-Puwa-. …. Senpai, perdón por hacerte ayudarme…- dijo Koneko con un tono de disculpa.

Issei negó sonriente –No te preocupes, ayudar a una chica con las prácticas de nado es divertido-

Issei lo tenía claro, si tenía que escoger entre ayudar a un mocoso o a la linda kouhai Koneko-chan escogería la siguiente mil de cada mil veces.

Aunque sin darse cuenta acabaron llegando al borde de la piscina –Ooops-

Dado que Koneko no se había dado cuenta de que tan cerca estaban del final y como aun pataleaba con fuerza fue inevitable que colisionara con él. Si los demás hubieran mirado en ese preciso momento parecería que ambos se estaban abrazando.

- _Glups… aquí es cuando me golpea_ \- no la había visto mucho, pero lo suficiente como para saber lo que vendría a continuación… se equivocó.

-Ise-senpai, inesperadamente eres amable. A pesar de que eres un pervertido-

Issei sudo – _No sé si sentirme alagado o insultado_. No hay problema, dado que a partir de ahora seremos compañeros es mejor ayudarnos y llevarnos bien-

En su periferia noto el movimiento de los pechos del equipo contrario al del único otro varón en la piscina, un equipo formado por Rias, Akeno, Xenovia y Raynare. El movimiento perfecto de rebote que los pechos del equipo tenía era hipnótico, subían y bajaban, se movían como si tuvieran vida, rebotando con cada ligero movimiento que hacían. Era el paraíso, uno que Issei almaceno en un rincón oscuro de su mente, uno al que accedería 5 veces más ese día…

PAM

-¿Hm?- Shirou parpadeo incrédulo, ¿Por qué estaba Issei flotando inconsciente? ¿Y por qué Koneko tenía esa cara de cabreo monumental? ¿Qué se había perdido? –No sé qué ha pasado pero… conociendo a esos dos habrá sido culpa de Issei-

Koneko odiaba a los pervertidos e Issei era el mayor pervertido que Shirou había conocido, no había que ser un genio para intuir que había pasado.

Se acercó para arrastrar a Issei fuera de la piscina para evitar que se ahogara y regreso al partido. Koneko practico un poco más, sin alejarse de donde estaban en caso de que tuviera problemas. El partido siguió con una puntuación que Shirou no conocía, no sabía cuántos puntos había logrado ni cuántos puntos tenían los contrarios.

* * *

-Y yo te digo que lo dejes Raynare, ESO era falta personal lo mires por donde lo mires- Jeanne asintió conforme con él, igual que Laeticia –Ni siquiera sabía que ESO pudiera hacerse en un partido de… lo que fuera que estábamos jugando-

-¿Hay algún reglamento que indique que hacer ESO está prohibido o es falta?-

Shirou negó a regañadientes –Esta en el reglamento moral-

Raynare rio –Ese reglamento es más y más difuso con cada día que pasa-

Shirou suspiro, Raynare de verdad no debería haberle hecho ESO a Rias, pero no había vuelta atrás. Lo hecho hecho estaba, ahora solo podría arrepentirse en su tumba.

-¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?-

Shirou no dudo con la pregunta de Issei –Volveré a casa, llevo desaparecido un tiempo y tengo que mostrar mi cara-

Issei asintió de acuerdo –Comprensible-

Cuando llegaron a la encrucijada el cielo se estaba tiñendo de naranja y Shirou se despidió. Tras pasar los últimos días con ellos ahora era hora de regresar a casa, algo definitivamente sencillo si tenía en cuenta los últimos días y cuanto había descubierto.

No sabía qué demonios les diría en cuanto las viera. Que le diría Sella, Leysitt o Illya. Si les contaba desde el principio que había averiguado que tenía dos hermanas, una mayor llamada Edelweiss y una gemela llamada Emilia no sabía cómo reaccionarían. ¿Se alegrarían? ¿Se enfadarían? ¿Se podrían tristes? ¿Qué les diría cuando durante años nunca le había interesado su familia pero ahora estaba MUY interesado? Ni siquiera sabía algo realmente, solo tenía un par de nombres que le habían dado y algunos recuerdos sueltos. Nada más.

¿Era realmente suficiente como para contárselo?

-¿Shirou?-

-¡!- este salto asustado cuando oyó como le llamaban.

Estaba enfrente de la puerta de su casa, con la puerta abierta y Sella mirándolo como si fuera tonto -¿… Pasa algo?-

¿"Todo" era una respuesta válida? –Nada, andaba distraído-

Por qué había mentido era algo que no entendía del todo, no tenía planeado contarles de golpe lo que había averiguado, pero tampoco quería ocultarlo por completo.

-¿… no vas a pasar?-

Shirou asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa – _Genial, sigue actuando así y sabrán que ha pasado algo gordo_ -

Tras decir el tadaima al ingresar a la casa se dirigió hacia el salo, viendo a Leysritt sentada en el sofá con las piernas dobladas. La misma posición que casi siempre tenía.

-Yooo Shirou- un saludo perezoso y una actitud completamente normal.

Rio –Jejeje, estoy en casa, Leysritt-

Esta cabeceo y se concentró una vez más en la tele.

Shirou sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina donde Sella estaba preparando la cena, para ver si tenía algo en lo que necesitara ayuda. Aunque en cuanto le tuvo cerca comenzó su interrogatorio.

-¿Qué tal la acampada?- Shirou se quedó callado ¿acampada? ¿De que estaba hablando Sella?

-Bueno…- tardo en recordar que esa era la excusa que les dio para su viaje. Eso implicaba que le estaba preguntando por su fin de semana. El mismo fin de semana donde casi le habían matado varias veces, en el que le habían robado su primer beso, había peleado con un estúpido yakitori, se había reído hasta reventar y casi conocía a alguien que sabía de su pasado. Muchos eventos interesantes –No ha estado nada mal, créeme que no sabía que podía reírme tanto en tan poco tiempo. Aunque admito que entre cháchara y andar por el bosque hemos dormido poco- por no decir casi nada, pero no tenía necesidad de decir eso.

Sella asintió con los labios flojos, casi como si estuviera sonriendo –Es bueno escuchar eso-

Después de eso le paso un bol con judías para pelar y le hecho de la cocina diciéndole que la dejara concentrarse en la cena.

Con eso llego al salón a tiempo para ver el final de la película que Leysritt estaba viendo. Una de unos robots gigantes que peleaban contra kaijus. Hizo un poco de charla ociosa con ella, incluyendo burlas de esta. Las judías acabaron olvidadas mientras le contaba algunas anécdotas inventadas acerca de su acampada.

La misma acampada que no había realizado.

Al cambiar de tema le pregunto por que llegaba tan tarde, y Shirou respondió que en la escuela se había presentado voluntario para abrir la piscina junto con Issei y las demás. Como terminaron pronto se quedaron jugando un par de horas hasta que los echaron. Tras esto la puerta principal se abrió y unos pasos sonaron.

-¡Onii-chan!- Shirou dejo las judías a un lado para saludar a Illya. Esas judías nunca se pelarían.

Pero para su sorpresa la chica que entro al salón no era Illya. Es decir, si parecía ella pero al mismo tiempo no, era diferente de como la recordaba. Su piel tenía una tonalidad mucho más oscura, como chocolate. Su cabello era de un rosa pálido.

Llevaba una falda gris y una camiseta a rayas blanca y naranja.

-¿Illya?- que demonios estaba pasando, no había forma de que ella fuera Illya, es decir, solo había estado fuera un par de días, era imposible que Illya cambiara tanto en tan poco tiempo. Seguía siendo igual de alta y su complexión no había cambiado, pero su apariencia física era tan diferente que le sorprendía.

-¡Hola!- Illya se acercó para saludarle con un abrazo.

-Ey- Shirou la despeino –¿Qué tal?-

Illya sonrió y comenzó a contarle su día. Solo que para su extrañeza Illya se pegaba mucho a él. Así le conto como desde esa mañana había tenido algunos accidentes con algunas cosas rojas, como bicicletas, semáforos, cabinas de teléfono, coches, un anciano con una camiseta roja.

-Eso son muchas cosas rojas Illya- Shirou estaba algo sorprendido, una persona normal no tendría tantos problemas con cosas rojas. En todo caso tal vez un toro pero…

-Oye, oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Illya nunca se le pegaría tanto, además, juraría haber escuchado la puerta abrirse, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? Con lo que había ocurrido en Minamata y su unión al ORC ya tenía suficientes sorpresas para lo que quedaba de año.

¿Illya? Si de verdad era ella se acercó a él sonriente antes de abrazarlo. Algo que pocas veces hacia y desde luego no tanto como hoy, ni por tanto tiempo como esta vez. Cuando se separó le sonrió de forma extraña.

-¿Qué tal la acampada?- al contrario que la primera vez que escucho esa pregunta esta vez estaba preparado.

-Ha sido muy divertido, incluso hubo una vez tras una trastada que Issei y yo hicimos que acabamos en el suelo con Ravel encima sin parar de reír. Bueno, nosotros reíamos, ella nos pegaba con un abanico de papel- al ver la mirada de Illya Shirou rápidamente añadió –Después de eso se rio incontrolablemente, y los demás se unieron a la fiesta-

Illya sonrió acercándose -¿Sí? ¡Me alegra escucharlo!-

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto con curiosidad agradeciendo que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que técnicamente Ravel no había ido a la acampada.

Illya rio -¿No puedo acercarme a ti?- pregunto recostándose contra el sofá.

Shirou sudo, eso era raro para ella -Sí, pero...

-Oye, hermanito, ¿qué clase de chicas te gustan?-

El cerebro de Shirou hizo cortocircuito en ese momento. No por lo que Illya había preguntado, sino por el recuerdo de Minamata y el beso con Mordred.

Shirou se sonrojo ante el recuerdo -¿Po-Po-Por-q…Por qué me preguntas e-e-eso ahora, Illya?-

Las dos chicas que lo vieron reaccionar abrieron los ojos al máximo, ¿Pero qué pasaba con esa reacción? -No tengo nada que decir- el sonrojo lo había delatado, Shirou lo sabía, pero al menos no había mencionado a la rubia.

Antes de que Illya pudiera reaccionar Shirou escuchó un ruido procedente del pasillo que lo distrajo momentáneamente, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo a mirar que era Illya volvió a la carga.

-¿Y esa reacción?- pregunto con voz cantarina -¿Qué pasa? ¡Dímelo!-

Illya restregó su rostro contra su mejilla de forma cariñosa, y Shirou ahora estaba seguro de que no era su hermana. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía que sí lo era, algo demasiado extraño.

Y luego estaba el pasillo, estaba seguro de que hay había alguien. Si solo pudiera distraer a la falsa Illya podría ver que estaba pasando. Cogió de forma distaría un par de judías para pelarlas mientras pensaba en una forma de escabullirse sin ofenderla.

-Oye, Onii-chan- Shirou agradeció que ya no estuviera pegada a él, pero eso cambio cuando abrazo su brazo.

-¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio?- Illya tiro de su brazo varias veces –Estas más cachas-

Shirou la miro, eso… eso era muy posiblemente cierto. Desde que se unió al Instituto había hecho muchísimo más ejercicio que antes, y eso sin contar las veces que había luchado por su vida. Que su físico hubiera mejorado un poco era plausible, pero le sorprendía más que su hermana lo hubiera notado.

-Por cierto, ¿te hiciste un bronceado Illya?- si no podía escabullirse para ver qué pasaba en el pasillo, cada vez eran más ruidosos, al menos le sacaría información.

-¿Te pica la curiosidad?- Illya sonrió –Onii-chan, así que te atrae tanto la piel de tu hermanita…

Shirou tosió –N-no lo digas de un modo tan raro, yo solo…

-¡Tienes un fetiche de piel!- proclamo sonriente.

-¿¡Fetiche de piel?!- Shirou retrocedió pálido, ¿¡qué demonios era eso?! ¿Desde cuándo él tenía un fetiche de piel? ¡Desde cuando Illya era tan rara! Esto confirmaba que esta no era Illya, ahora solo tenía que saber qué demonios estaba pasando. Y mejor saberlo cuanto antes porque una Illya muy cariñosa no era algo a lo que él estuviera acostumbrado.

-¡Kyaaaa!- ¿Illya? ¿Illya bronceada? ¿Falsa Illya? Shirou ni sabía cómo llamarla, pero el caso es que, de repente, cuando hace un segundo estaba hablando abrazada a su brazo como un koala, grito y salto del sofá sobando su mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa?-

La chica no respondió, pero a juzgar por su expresión era obvio que sabía que pasaba.

-No, no te preocupes, no es nada Oni— ¡Whofuuu!

-¿Whofuu?- Shirou salto cuando volvió a ocurrir. Era como si la hubieran dado una bofetada, pero sin ningún responsable.

-¡Whaaaa!- Illya comenzó a rodar por el suelo sujetándose las mejillas y con los ojos acuosos.

-¿Illya?- se rendía, Shirou se rendía. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. No entendía nada.

-¡Una vez más!-

- _¿¡Una vez más qué?!_ -

Shirou estaba preocupado, no sabía que estaba pasando. Illya parecía estar sufriendo y no veía una razón aparente. De las clases con Le Fay no había visto nada que pudiera hacer nada como eso. Porque era claro que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando no era normal.

-¡Onii-chan, bésame!-

-¡¿Hue?!- Shirou grito al verla abalanzándose hacia él - _¿¡Como que bésame!?_ -

No llego. A mitad de camino soltó un desgarrador grito de dolor y cayó al suelo sujetándose el pie.

-¿Y ahora qué?- toda la situación era tan surrealista que Shirou no sabía si reír o llorar. La respuesta no la trajo el viento, sino la puerta de entrada abriéndose dando un portazo contra la pared.

-¡Kuro!-

-¡Ríndete!-

Shirou se giró sorprendido, reconocía esas voces y a sus dueñas que acababan de entrar en el salón -¿To-Tohsaka? ¿Y Luvia? _¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!_ -

-¡¿Shero?!-

-¡¿Emiya-Kun?!-

Ambas parecían muy sorprendidas de verle ahí, pero Shirou estaba seguro de que no tanto como él. Habían llamado a Illya Kuro, lo cual significaba negro. Era obvio que pasara lo que pasara ambas estaban involucradas. Y a juzgar por ese "ríndete" era obvio que Kuro estaba haciendo algo que no debería. Aunque guiándose por la expresión de Kuro eran Tohsaka y Luvia quienes hacían algo que no debían.

-¡Lo siento Emiya-kun! ¡Me llevaré a Illya un rato!- antes de que Shirou pudiera negarse Rin cogió a Illya y salió corriendo.

-¡Lo sentimos!- Luvia la siguió rápidamente, también sin darle tiempo para preguntar.

-¿Pero qué pasa?- Shirou corrió detrás de ellas, pero lo que vio en la entrada le sorprendió.

Illya. No la bronceada, sino la que conocía. La Illya con la que se crio y con la que compartía tantos recuerdos.

-¿Eh? ¿Illya?- estaba arrodillada en el suelo, apoyada contra la puerta. A su lado había una chica que Shirou estaba seguro de no haber visto nunca. Una amiga de Illya si tenía que apostar.

-Ho-hola, Onii-chan-

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? No entiendo nada…- pero empezaba a hacerse una idea, una idea basada en algo que Azazel le menciono. Algo referente a dos Illyas.

-¿Dónde han ido Tohsaka y Luvia?- si se habían llevado a… Kuro, si no se equivocaba, significaba que Illya estaba involucrada con ellas. Y dado que ahora había dos Illyas implicaba que Illya había estado cerca de las cartas de clase. Según Azazel solo necesitaban eso y una gran cantidad de prana para crear una segunda Illya –Antes que nada Illya, ¿las conoces?- la respuesta era obvia para él, pero quería confirmarlo.

E Illya lo confirmo –Bueno, algo…-

Illya estaba pálida, y Shirou podía entenderlo. Imaginaba que Illya no había querido que se enterara de lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo junto con Rin y Luvia. Y si las cartas de clase estaban implicadas podía significar que las encargadas de recogerlas eran esas dos. Era algo de lo que tendría que hablar con los demás, pero por ahora se centraría más en Illya, la cual por cierto estaba bastante pálida, algo que no tardó en hacer notar. Esta se excusó diciendo que debía ser la luz, pero era evidentemente una mentira. Por más que le dijera que era su imaginación Shirou no se lo creería.

La chica pelinegra eligió ese momento para separarse de la puerta, lo que llevo a Shirou a pensar que iba a presentarse, pero en vez de ello en un momento la tenía aferrada a él.

-¿¡Eh!?- Shirou grito incrédulo cuando la chica se estrelló contra él, no entendía que estaba pasando ahora. Primero Kuro y después esto, empezaba a sentirse muy confundido en su casa, y normalmente era en su casa donde no se sentía confundido.

-Onii-chan-

El silencio que le siguió a esa simple palabra fue tan drástico que los presentes podían escuchar con facilidad la lluvia torrencial que castigaba el mundo fuera de la puerta.

-¿Mi-Miyu?-

Illya parecía tan sorprendida como él, eso al menos era un alivio para Shirou, desde que había llegado a su casa se sentía completamente confundido, pero ahora al menos parecía que Illya estaba tan confundida como él. Era todo un alivio.

Miyu no se movió por unos minutos, pero finalmente se despegó y retrocedió –Lo siento mucho. Te pareces… a mi hermano…-

Shirou se relajó al oírlo –Ah, ya veo-

-Cl-claro. Por eso…

-Imagino que serás una amiga de Illya-

Miyu asintió –Sí. Soy su compañera, Miyu-

Illya la sonrió –No conocías a mi Onii-chan, ¿verdad Miyu?-

Esta no asintió y se asentó en la entrada una tensa atmosfera que Shirou rompió –Mucho gusto. Soy Shirou Emiya. Gracias por soportar a Illya, sé que a veces puede ser difícil -

Miyu le dio una pequeña cabezada –Con permiso-

-¿Miyu?-

Esta salió corriendo en mitad de la noche, para el shock e incredulidad de Illya y Shirou. Pero Shirou no estaba en shock porque Miyu saliera corriendo en mitad de la noche, estaba en shock por la forma en que había hablado de su hermano. Quería equivocarse pero intuía que algo malo le había pasado a este.

* * *

Como ya habréis leído en este capítulo ya se estrena Kuro y Shirou conoce a Miyu, lo que implica que ya nos metemos en Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Zwei!

A partir de aquí y hasta el fin de la primera parte el ORC tendrá mucho más protagonismo, su participación en la siguiente parte aún está en duda.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** No poseo ningún personaje, de ser así esto no sería un fanfic.

Si es rated M es porque puede haber algunas cosas que ofendan o hieran la sensibilidad de algún lector, así como ofender o molestar aunque eso se toma por descontado cuando DxD está involucrado, si no te gusta no leas. También habrá situaciones y personajes que actúen como parodias de anime, series o películas.

En respuesta de los reviews.

 **LostNeko120.** Si fue más rápido es porque ya tenía parte escrito, toda la reunión con Kuro, el resto se escribió rápido, solo tenía que llegar a eso. Si la escena LeoxWhite os gusto ya me puedo dar por satisfecho, y me temo que ESO no se sabrá que es pronto. Como ya se vio Shirou tonto no es, ya se imagina lo que pasa, tú solo espera por ver las que montan para obtener confirmación. En cuanto a las preguntas, las cuales no creo que sean tontas, Shirou SI tendrá su harem, aunque sus miembros todavía los dejo en el tintero… aparte de la única de la que se han dado pistas (bastante obvias a juzgar por una escena en particular) y las que son canon (aunque tendréis que esperar mucho para que haya avances con ellas). Según los capítulos de Kaleid, Irisviel aparece dos días después, por lo que aparecerá pronto si o si, en cuanto a lo de excalibur… solo diré que muchas cosas van a cambiar del canon de dxd (dejando a un lado todo lo sobrenatural)

 **Condeale:** ¿Oro? Yo no lo considero tan bueno, solo son las burradas / chorradas que se me pasan por la cabeza con un poco de guion para darles sentido, pero me alegra leer que te parece tan bueno, y después de ver Fate Apocrypha tenía que meterla en la historia. De hecho todo el fic viene por una pequeña idea que tuve sobre Shirou y Mordred, el fic es para darle contexto a esa escena, porque te aseguro que la escena que inspiro originalmente el fic no puede faltar. Lo de Saber de la ruta Fate lamento decir que por ahora no hay ningún plan para meterla en la historia, se alejaría mucho de lo que tengo planeado. Este Shirou y el de Miyu se encontraran, eso os lo puedo garantizar… aunque no tenía planes para que fuera en el mundo de Miyu, sino para después de que regresaran, básicamente la reunión será igual que en el canon.

Tras mucho investigar logre encontrar unas fotos del manga que muestran el encuentro de esos dos, están en inglés (algún alma caritativa las habrá traducido) y se pueden resumir así (si yo he entendido bien): Illya y Kuro llevan a Shirou a visitar a Miyu (quien por la conversación parece tener una nueva casa). Al llegar los recibe Miyu con su hermano, el Shirou del mundo de Miyu. Viendo como Shirou está entrando en pánico al ver a otro chico con su misma cara Illya intenta hacerlo pasar por su hermano perdido, pero Illya comete el error de revelar que también se llama Shirou, y el hermano de Illya entra en pánico aun mayor diciendo que es raro que dos hermanos se llamen igual. Finalmente el hermano de Illya llega a la conclusión que el otro Shirou es su doppelgänger y acaba desmayado.

Mis planes son hacer ese mismo encuentro, pero ajustándolo a mí historia. En cuanto a los del anime Lord-El-Melloi II, por ahora no puedo contestar dado que aun ni lo he visto, quería esperar a que haya al menos seis o siete capítulos, para hacerme una buena idea de cómo podría meterlos, si decido hacerlo. Y en caso de que lo haga ya aviso que por ahora solo se mencionarían, no saldrían hasta más adelante.

* * *

Shirou intentó dormir tras su encuentro con Kuro, de verdad que sí, pero pasadas las tres y su cuadragésima quinta vuelta este renuncio a dormir. En su lugar tuvo una pequeña idea. Con una llamada y muchas disculpas logro que Raynare le localizara a Azazel… pescando en el puerto Harbor, menuda sorpresa. Tras vestirse y bajar la escalera se acercó a la entrada, con cuidado abrió la puerta de la casa y la cerro tras de sí haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Al salir vio que la calle estaba casi a oscuras, hoy la luna no arrojaba demasiada luz sobre la tierra, por lo que esa tarea recaía sobre las farolas, muchas de las cuales no funcionaban.

-Simplemente genial- las farolas solían fallar con regularidad, así que estaba más que acostumbrado a salir sin ver demasiado. Más aun desde que se unió al Instituto, muchas veces habían peleado con un bajo nivel de luminosidad, tan raro como sonara eso, o directamente a oscuras. O en espacios pequeños como cuando pelearon contra Ted.

En poco tiempo llego al puerto Harbor con las piernas no demasiado cansadas, probablemente gracias a los entrenamientos de Xenovia, y dejo la bici atada en una farola, preparándose mentalmente para hablar con el hombre que ya le saludaba.

-Yo Shirou, ha sido un tiempo- Azazel estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que le vio, con una actitud relajada, cabello despeinado y una caña en la mano, con otra apoyada en la silla que estaba al lado –Raynare me ha comentado que querías hablar conmigo.

Shirou asintió –La segunda personalidad de Illya… la he conocido hace pocas horas.

Azazel asintió, directo a la yugular –Y tienes una ligera idea de por qué.

No era una pregunta –Dijiste que se necesitaba una carta de clase y una gran cantidad de prana. Rin y Luvia, unas viejas amigas, volvieron hace poco a Fuyuki y mi hermana está involucrada con ambas.

-¿Y crees que pertenecen a la asociación?

Shirou rio sin humor –Estoy seguro. Apostaría la mano a que son las encargadas de reunir las cartas. Solo no entiendo que pinta mi hermana en todo esto. Bueno, mi hermana y la otra chica.

-¿Miyu?- Shirou le miro confuso, ¿cómo había hecho eso? –Hace poco descubrimos de ella, y déjame que te diga, esa chica es interesante.

-¿Interesante cómo?

Azazel sonrió de forma misteriosa –Digamos que no es de por aquí.

Shirou le miro sin comprender a lo que se refería con eso, si no era de por aquí seria de otra ciudad, o incluso de otra prefectura, no era tan extraño. Aparentemente él ni siquiera había nacido en Japón, sino en Hellsalem´s Lot la capital de Idris, el país de la Clave que estaba en el reverso del mundo, que se ubicaba en… en… algún sitio del mundo. Intento leer un libro de la biblioteca que hablaba de ese tema, pero al final lo dejo por que no se enteraba de nada y solo consiguió un dolor de cabeza.

-Dejando a Miyu a un lado, ¿Cómo pudieron conseguir la cantidad de prana requerida para sacar a la segunda personalidad? ¿Y ellas simplemente iban por ahí con una carta de clase en el bolsillo?

Azazel entorno los ojos -¿Insinúas que fue algo premeditado?- Shirou asintió –Eso es poco probable, tu y yo somos las únicas personas que sabían de la realidad de ese sello, ni siquiera tus viejos sabían del truco que hice.

-Vale, eso lo puedo comprar, ¿pero que pasa con el prana?

-¿Sabes que es una línea ley?- Shirou asintió inseguro, algo había leído en un par de novelas ligeras –Las de esta ciudad estaban fallando por causa de las cartas de clase. Al intentar arreglarlas habrá habido algún error.

-¿Y Rin y Luvia se llevan a mi hermana pequeña y su amiga a restaurar las líneas ley?- eso no le sonaba nada bien, en todo caso él lo llamaría irresponsable.

-¿Quién sabe lo que paso realmente? A mi parecer tendrás que sonsacárselo a esas dos

El pelirrojo asintió distraído, algo así debería de hacer, pero el problema era interrogarlas sin que se dieran cuenta de que les estaba haciendo un tercer grado. Y sería mejor si no las metían en una habitación y les apuntaban a la cara con una lámpara, eso podría hacerlas pensar que quería interrogarlas, tendría que pensar en algo un poco menos obvio y que no llevara a que le hicieran muchas preguntas que no quería responder.

-¿Algo más que quieras saber?

-Te preguntaría que están haciendo mis padres realmente, pero no me lo dirás, ¿verdad?

Azazel se rasco el mentón pensativo –Digamos que hay una torre involucrada. Y un tipo con una gabardina azul

-¿Una torre y un tipo con gabardina azul?- Azazel asintió –Genial, eso me dice tanto.

Azazel se encogió de hombros y volvió a la pesca, lo que significaba que no le diría nada más… ah, sí, y también significaba que había venido aquí para que Azazel le confirmara lo que él ya se olía, que Illya estaba involucrada con Rin y Luvia, al igual que su amiga, Miyu. A la larga lo único para lo que le había servido venir era para enterarse de que una de las nuevas amigas de su hermana no había nacido en Fuyuki, lo que quería decir que se había levantado en mitad de la noche, había cogido la bicicleta y había pedaleado todo el camino hacia aquí para nada.

-Han picado.

Mentía, había venido aquí para lograr pescar un pez, que poca recompensa para todo el trabajo que esto le había dado. Aunque también podría probar a preguntar otra cosa, una con la que había tenido dudas desde Minamata.

-Edelweiss- al ver la mirada de Azazel era obvio que reconocía el nombre –Y Ouma, no se llevan muy bien, ¿verdad?

Azazel rio –Eso es una subestimación demasiado grande para la actual relación de esos dos.

Shirou asintió -¿Puedo asumir que es, al menos en parte, culpa mía?

-No es solo una parte- Azazel movió un poco su anzuelo –Es completamente culpa tuya.

Shirou suspiro, se lo imaginaba. Eso explicaba por qué en Minamata Ouma se retiró en vez de esperar a que Edelweiss llegara y contarle que estaba vivo. Aunque se preguntaba que había sido de Ciri y Velvet –Si Ouma fue quien me trajo a Fuyuki y Edelweiss cree que estoy muerto es evidente que piensa que Ouma está directamente relacionado con mi muerte.

-En efecto. Esos dos solían llevarse muy bien, pero después de aquel día Edelweiss comenzó a odiarlo.

-¿Aquel día?- Shirou inmediatamente se aferró a eso como a un clavo ardiente -¿Sabes que paso, por qué hui?

-Dado que Ouma quería que yo me encargara de ti es evidente que tengo una ligera idea. Y no, no planeo decírtelo. Si ya empiezas a recordar es solo cuestión de tiempo que llegues a esa respuesta.

Shirou bufo molesto, sería más rápido y fácil sí Azazel se lo dijera directamente que esperar a que él lo recordara de forma natural. Eso podría tardar mucho más que escucharlo aquí y ahora, y por otra parte realmente quería saber que causo que huyera si era evidente que su familia se preocupaba por él.

O por lo menos su hermana mayor.

-Lo que sí puedo decirte es que a veces cuando un problema se presenta ante nosotros muchas veces nos falta perspectiva para afrontarlo de la forma adecuada, lo que normalmente lleva a que huyamos de él.

Shirou le dio su mejor cara de póker -¿Perspectiva?-

-Yep.

Cinco minutos después, sin sacar nada nuevo y sin llevarse ninguna pieza a casa Shirou se despidió con un "gracias por todo" bastante sarcástico y recorrió las mismas calles a la inversa, acercándose más y más a su casa. Lo único bueno es que sus nuevos músculos, y decía nuevos porque antes seguro no los tenía, le permitieron hacer el recorrido sin acabar demasiado cansado. Ahora bien, colarse en su casa y subir hasta su habitación, cambiarse y meterse de nuevo en la cama fue muy divertido. Era como en los videojuegos, teniendo que hacer una misión de sigilo al más puro estilo ninja, ninja habitual, no ninja Naruto. Costo mucho y hubo alguna ocasión en que se le corto la respiración cuando el colchón de Sella crujía, pero al final fue capaz de meterse en la cama sin incidencias.

Lo extraño fue que al despertar, menos de tres horas después, se dio cuenta de que no recordaba haber soñado con nada, pero estaba empapado en sudor, algo que con la temperatura que hacia no debería ser normal. Debía de haber tenido una pesadilla, tal vez incluso había soñado con algún recuerdo, pero sin poder decir que había soñado seria imposible decir si era un recuerdo o una simple pesadilla.

Ya lo comentaría con los demás en clase, por ahora solo quería dormir y olvidar la infructuosa salida a medianoche… una lástima que el despertador y Sella tuvieran su propia opinión al respecto.

* * *

-Déjame ver si he entendido- Shirou se recostó en su silla y le pidió callar a Issei para tratar de "comprender" la pesadilla que el castaño había tenido -¿Has soñado con un viejo que violaba a un… árbol?

Issei negó con la cabeza –Era peor, mucho peor que eso. Era el árbol quien violaba al viejo.

-¿Has soñado que un árbol violaba a un viejo?- le pregunto Jeanne blanca.

Issei asintió -¿Qué creéis que significa eso?

Raynare respondió al instante –Que tienes que dejar de ver porno por las noches. Y que tienes un trauma con los árboles.

Shirou asintió de acuerdo –Y probablemente con los viejos.

-Es su culpa por siempre protagonizar el maldito netorare, extinguido sea- Shirou suspiro, no sabía que tenía que ver el netorare, lo cual para su desgracia conocía de primera mano por una "novia" que tuvo hace algunos años, con que Issei hubiera soñado con un árbol pornoso –Y de todos modos, ¿Cómo podría violar un árbol a nadie?

Issei sonrió –Una sola palabra colega, tentáculos.

Shirou hizo una mueca –Mezclarlos con chicas ya es mala idea, si a la mezcla se añaden árboles y viejos, nos sale un Hyoudou traumado- parpadeo cuando se escuchó, si eso hasta rimaba. Debía de haber un nombre para la rima que había hecho, pero no sabía cuál.

Issei no estaba interesado en su rima -¿Te parece gracioso?

Shirou lo miro –Si, mucho.

-Has soñado con un árbol violando a un viejo con tentáculos- Xenovia no se estaba riendo, pero incluso ella tenía una mueva divertida –Eso es raro.

-Es raro para cualquier persona- dijo una chica con lentes a la que ninguno había visto antes. Esta se había acercado en algún momento mientras hablaban –Pero incluso para el llamado "Sabio Pervertido de Fuyuki" es preocupante.

-¿Sabio pervertido?- Issei arrugo el entrecejo -¿Puede saberse quien me llama así?

La chica se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia –Soy Aika, Kiryuu Aika. Me han transferido hace un par de días.

-Iss—

-Ya os conozco- Aika le interrumpió –En especial tú, Hyudou Issei, el líder del trio pervertido.

Issei asintió apreciativamente –Si, esos dos tienen buenas habilidades.

Shirou entorno los ojos, si hablaba de Matsuda y Motohama era poco probable que pudieran tener habilidades que fueran realmente útiles.

-Motohama "Three Size Scouter", su habilidad especial le permite "ver" las tres medidas de las chicas. Matsuda "Sexual Harassment Paparazzi" el autonombrado amante de las lolis. Son bastante conocidos.

Shirou parpadeo un par de veces, habían mencionado que ambos tenían habilidades entonces, ¿qué pasaba con la de Matsuda? ¿Era tan poco importante que se podía omitir? ¿Y qué pasaba con esos apodos? ¿Quién los había decidido? ¿Tendría uno también Issei? ¿Y él? ¿Y las chicas?

Issei por su parte la miraba con una sonrisa descarada –Esa es mucha información la que tienes ahí. ¿Tienes de alguien más?

Aika se colocó una mano en el mentón –La información no es barata- Issei asintió, nunca lo era –Aunque es más fácil conseguirla de los hombres, al igual que tu amigo Motohama yo también tengo mi propia habilidad.

Issei le indico que siguiera –Tu amigo puede ver las tres medidas de las mujeres, mi habilidad es justo la inversa.

- _¿Inversa?_ \- Shirou no tardó en darse cuenta de cuál era la habilidad de la chica, si Motohama podía ver las medidas del sexo opuesto la declaración de Aika implicaba que ella podía ver las medidas de **su** sexo opuesto.

-Con una sola mirada soy capaz de conocer la medida de cualquier hombre.

Solo el silencio seguido del ruido de las sillas y la huida en tropel le siguieron a esa declaración. No habían pasado ni diez segundos pero los únicos hombres que quedaban en la clase eran Shirou e Issei.

-Estáis muy tranquilos, ¿dudáis de mi habilidad?

Issei la miro con intensidad –Si Motohama puede hacerlo es evidente que tú también. Aunque en su caso tiene que hacer un truco de magia, ¿tu?

Aika sonrió –Me transfirieron desde el Instituto Nagasaki.

Issei abrió los ojos al máximo, misma reacción que tuvieron los demás. Eso no había sido una simple información, era una declaración de una chica que muy posiblemente fuera también una maga de la Clave.

-¿Cómo están Ciri y Velvet?

Aika miro a Jeanne –Volvieron el mismo día que vosotros.

Eso lo confirmaba, esta chica era una maga de la Clave.

-Recuérdame, ¿por qué te transfirieron?

Aika les conto que después de lo que ocurrió hace varios días el director del Instituto decidió transferir a alguien a Fuyuki. Por lo que les dijo Fuyuki era una de las ciudades con mayor presencia de pesadillas, había otras ciudades o pueblos en el mundo que habían sufrido el ataque de pesadillas fuertes, pero solo existían otras cuatro ciudades con tanta presencia de pesadillas como Fuyuki.

Las ciudades donde se llevaron a cabo las guerras por el santo grial.

-¿Vuestro director cree que es una coincidencia?

Aika negó con la cabeza –No puede ser una coincidencia que las ciudades con más pesadillas sean aquellas en donde se luchó por el grial.

-Solo hay una pega a esa teoría, en Fuyuki nunca ha habido una guerra por el grial.

Aika asintió con la cabeza –Exacto. De las cinco ciudades con mayor presencia de pesadillas cuatro han albergado una guerra por el grial, salvo esta. Ahora pensad, que ha habido en esta ciudad que sea similar a una guerra del grial.

Shirou lo entendió en el acto –Las cartas de clase.

Aika asintió –Exacto. Según lo que dijo el director se cree que las pesadillas se ven atraídas por el poder de los servants, y su mayor presencia ha sido, hasta hace poco, en esta ciudad gracias a las cartas de clase.

-Pero desde que nos unimos no hemos visto ni una pesadilla.

Issei miro a Laeticia –Al principio peleábamos contra varias en el mismo día, de un tiempo a aquí tenemos suerte si vemos varias.

-Ahora que la situación con las cartas de clase está bajo control las pesadillas ya no son atraídas a esta ciudad como antes. Por eso las enfrentáis en menor número cada vez.

Shirou podía ver que todo eso tenía sentido, es decir, si las pesadillas eran atraídas por las cartas de clase era normal que cuando estas desaparecieran ya no llegaran tantas a la ciudad, pero aun había un problema con la teoría. Minamata. Allí había demasiadas, y si la teoría era correcta entonces allí deberían haber visto a un servant, y no lo había.

-Eso… no lo sé, cuando lo hablo con mi director no me respondió. Sé que allí ocurrió algo, y pienso averiguar qué.

-Y viniste aquí porque Mordred les dijo a Ciri y Velvet que vimos a ese tipo- hablando de la rubia, Shirou no la había visto en todo el día, algo extraño si consideraban todos los problemas por los que pasaron para matricularla a ella y a las otras tres.

-Por ello hable con el director para que me transfiriera a Fuyuki.

-Todo eso está muy bien, es normal incluso querer investigar pero… ¿a ti nunca te han dicho que la curiosidad mato al gato?

Aika fulmino a Issei antes de recordarle que ella no era un gato. Shirou solo podía pensar que cosas malas podrían salir de contarla el encuentro con Kayneth, pero tras repasar mentalmente lo que ocurrió no vio problemas con decírselo. A fin de cuentas quien había peleado con Kayneth fue Ouma, no él.

-¿Y estaba allí parado en mitad de la calle esperando a que alguien llegara?

Al ver las reacciones de los demás Shirou se dio cuenta que salvo detalles no sabían nada de su encuentro con Kayneth. Paso a relatarles lo que ocurrió, incluido el interés que mostro en el nombre "Luca" el cual aparentemente era su nombre de pila, el que le pusieron al nacer.

-No me suena de nada- Shirou le quito importancia, no esperaba que le sonara –Aunque supongo que estoy contigo, es extraño que ese tipo estuviera allí parado solo esperando a que alguien llegara.

Shirou no necesitaba que le dijeran que eso era extraño, él ya lo sabía por sí mismo. Desde el principio no se enamoraba del hecho de que Kayneth hubiera estado allí por simple capricho, solo mirando por ver si alguien aparecía, era evidente que había juzgado que si se quedaba allí tarde o temprano vería a alguien. Y ese alguien, en este caso esos, resultaron ser ellos. No sabía si había estado esperando a Ouma, dado que él no era lo bastante importante para que ese tipo le buscara, o esperaba al equipo que su hermana mayor lideraba.

Y si, aun se le hacía raro pensar que tenía una hermana mayor que no fuera Sella o Leysritt.

-¡Wenas!- la puerta de la clase se abrió de un portazo cuando la rubia Pendragon, inscrita como Sisigou, apareció en el marco, parecía que la había abierto de una patada -¿Qué pasa?

-Hablando con la nueva transferida- Raynare señalo a Aika -¿Dónde estabas?

Mordred sonrió sin preocupaciones –Me quede dormida.

Muy tranquila estaba Mordred para ser su primer día de clases, justo en el que se había quedado dormida. El profesor no habría tenido oportunidad siquiera de presentarla con el resto de los alumnos, por lo que su presencia seria toda una sorpresa para el resto. No es que esto les importase especialmente dado que salvo Matsuda y Motohama, con quienes únicamente Issei hablaba y siempre parecían metidos en su mundo, no se hablaban con nadie más de la clase. Un poco triste pero desde que Shirou se juntaba con ellos su vida social en la escuela había desaparecido por completo, antes solía hablar con Ryuudou, pero hacía semanas que ya no le veía.

No le importaba porque ahora si se lo pasaba bien de verdad, a pesar de tener que oír los perturbadores sueños de Issei, al contrario que antes, que solo podía recordar divertirse cuando usaba una boken contra Katase o Murayama o comiendo junto a Ryuudo en contadas ocasiones. En la escuela antes rara era la vez que reía, ahora por el contrario se pasaba algunos recreos haciéndolo sin parar… cuando estaban en clase, lo cual era raro. Ya le habría llegado un aviso a Sella si Gasper no hubiera hackeado los sistemas informáticos del instituto. Se sentía un poco mal por permitirlo, pero como solían faltar para cazar pesadillas se le pasaba rápido. Y además, si no querían que los hackearan no deberían haberlo informatizado absolutamente _todo_ eso hacía que personas como Gasper lo tuvieran mucho más fácil para evitar que todos acabaran expulsados.

-¿Podrías esconderte y cuando vengan los alumnos salir para asustarlos?

Shirou miro a Issei, debería regañarle diciéndole que era una mala idea, pero después recordaba que esos mismos alumnos solían hablarle como amigos hace meses y ahora ni reconocían su existencia… -Dales un buen susto.

Mordred les miro y se encogió de hombros, no parecía tener un gran problema con asustarlos, aunque eso la podría dar problemas siendo una pesadilla. Trazar un esqueleto para cuando acabara el recreo y los alumnos vinieron no fue complicado y a Mordred no pareció importarle, de hecho estaba casi emocionada con el plan, pero no pudo llevarse a cabo porque el profesor sustituto de la profesora que seguía en cuidados intensivos apareció por la puerta y la llamo para darla una lectura acerca de responsabilidades, la presento a la clase, cuyos alumnos habían llegado mientras la rubia ignoraba al profesor, y la sentó cerca de Shirou disponiéndose a dar clase con la misma voz monótona y aburrida que usaba en las demás que había dado. En menos de cinco minutos ninguno le prestaba atención: Shirou jugaba al ahorcado con Xenovia, Raynare miraba el móvil, Mordred y Jeanne hablaban e Issei estaba hablando solo.

Para cualquiera que mirara, salvo un pelirrojo de ojos ámbar, el castaño hablaba con su brazo.

- **Hmmm, es extraño, ninguno de mis otros portadores asistió a una de estas "escuelas"** \- el dragón gales que vivía en el Boosted Gear, no Twice Critical como creía en un principio, era Ddraig, un ser que se proclamó como uno de los diez más fuertes del mundo la noche en que le conoció y sacrifico su brazo a cambio del poder para enfrentar a Riser Phenex – **El blanco podría encontrarte fácil.**

- _Te digo yo a ti que no_ \- no sabía quién era ese, pero con toda la seguridad que la Clave había puesto en los institutos sería casi imposible que le encontrara sin saber dónde estaba, aun menos si no sabía _quién_ era.

- **Si sigues aquí metido nunca serás fuerte.**

- _Cállate brazo mutante._

- **El blanco te encontrara y cuando vea lo débil que eres se reirá de ti. Él aparecerá tarde o temprano, estáis destinados a luchar. Debería enseñarte a utilizar mi poder.**

El poder de un dragón que fue derrotado, troceado y sellado en un guante como un pringado era algo tan valioso…

- **El que este dentro de ti implica que puedo oírte, mocoso** -

- _Simplemente genial, ¿ni siquiera en mi cabeza puedo gozar de intimidad?_

- **Yo no escogí que me sellaran en este guante.**

- _Pero cabreaste a alguien para acabar metido en él._

- **He, es algo más complicado que eso.**

- _Por si no te has dado cuenta, Ddraig, aún quedan cuarenta minutos de clase, tienes tooooooodoo ese tiempo para explicármelo._

- **Hmmm… todo ocurrió hace milenios, antes de la época de los dioses.**

- _Esa historia me la sé, la protagoniza el padre de Dante._

- **¿Dante?** \- era la primera vez que Issei notaba a Ddraig realmente sorprendido.

- _Dante Sparda, el hijo del legendario caballero oscuro Sparda._

- **¿Así que tuvo descendencia? ¿Aun podía tener hijos a pesar de ser tan viejo?**

- _¿Viejo?_ \- Issei nunca lo había pensado a fondo, pero si el padre de Dante había sellado el infierno hace miles de años debía de ser muuuuuuy viejo cuando Dante nació - _¿Qué puedes contarme de Sparda?_

Ddraig guardo silencio unos momentos - **…. Recuerdo que cuando el rey demonio, Mundus, invadió el mundo humano Sparda sirvió como uno de sus generales, pero en algún punto llego a sentir compasión por los humanos y dejo a un lado su linaje como demonio para pelear por vosotros. Con ayuda de otros humanos, quienes crearon el arte llamado "magia", derrotaron al ejército de Mundus y Sparda cerró la puerta que unía ambos mundos con la ayuda de una sacerdotisa, abandonado su poder al otro lado. Ese momento marco el final de la llamada "Edad de oro".**

- _¿Edad de oro?_ \- el nombre sonaba bien pero con lo que había escuchado dudaba que fuera una edad dorada para los humanos.

Ddraig rio – **En efecto chico. Llamarla edad de oro no le hace justicia, hasta que Sparda traiciono a Mundus era una época de oscuridad y barbarie para los humanos.**

- _Pero todo mejoro cuando Mundus fue derrotado, y después comenzó la era de los dioses y la mitología._

- **Ambas afirmaciones son falsas. Mundus no fue derrotado y la era de los dioses no comenzó, fue creada.**

- _Explica_.

- **Derrotaron al ejército de Mundus, no al propio Mundus. Incluso en estos días es muy posible que este permanezca con vida en lo más profundo del infierno, esperando el momento para vengarse.**

Issei trago saliva, eso no sonaba muy bien para Dante, pero era imposible que ese tipo volviera al mundo, ¿verdad?

- **Sparda sacrifico su sangre junto a la de la sacerdotisa en el filo de su espada y después vertió su poder en esta para sellar la puerta que conectaba ambos mundos. Una buena forma de asegurarse de que los demonios jamás volverían, pero también sello su propio poder en el otro lado.**

Issei anoto todo cuanto Ddraig le decía en una libreta para después compartirlo con los demás, en los registros de la Clave había algunas historias o cuentos, incluso leyendas que hablaban de aquellos días, pero ninguna tan detallada como la de Ddraig. A fin de cuentas este vivió para verlo.

- _¿Por qué dices que la era de los dioses se creó?_

- **Por qué los primeros dioses comenzaron su vida como humanos.**

- _¿Me estás diciendo que hay humanos que se convirtieron en dioses?_

- **Solo en la era antigua donde la magia era más poderosa, en la actualidad sería imposible para un humano llevarlo a cabo o tan siquiera intentarlo.**

- _Es decir, que lo hacían mediante magia._

- **Apoteosis. Un proceso mágico que permite a un humano que haya cumplido con ciertas condiciones convertirse en un dios. El proceso es muy complicado, solo tengo conocimiento de unas pocas personas que lograran sobrevivir a la conversión y regresar convertidos en dioses.**

- _¿A qué te refieres con eso de "regresar"?_

- **El proceso se lleva a cabo más allá de la frontera entre la muerte y el sueño, en un lugar llamado "Mundo Final". Allí descansan aquellos cuyas almas y cuerpos han muerto juntos, pero que aún continúan persistiendo. Solo en aquel lugar donde la misma existencia es incierta es posible llevar a cabo una apoteosis para convertirse en un dios.**

- _¿Frontera entre la muerte y el sueño?_

- **… Es algo que ahora carece de importancia, ya no existe magia que permita a un humano acceder al reino de los sueños, mucho menos descender más allá de la frontera con la muerte. En esta era ya no es posible llevar a cabo una apoteosis, la humanidad ha avanzado demasiado.**

- _Pues que mierda_ \- por lo que Ddraig decía llegar a ese "Mundo Final" no debía de ser fácil, pero si la recompensa era convertirse en un dios bien valía el esfuerzo - _¿Entonces los dioses nacieron de los humanos?_

- **Solo los dioses de este mundo, aquellos que como humanos pelearon al lado de Sparda. Existen algunos dioses "puros", aquellos que nacieron cuando la luz llego al universo, pero no suelen involucrarse con el mundo. Eso suele ser cosa de la contrafuerza, Gaia y Alaya.**

- _Entonces los dioses comenzaron como humanos._

- **Sí, ellos fueron quienes engendraron a los dioses que aparecen en la mitología, pero en algún momento desaparecieron, poco antes de que Sefar atacara el mundo hace doce mil años.**

- _¿Sefar?_

 **-Lo que ahora llamarías alienígena, una muy cabrona. De todas formas** **su invasión a la tierra marco el comienzo del fin de la era de los dioses. Tras esto el chico Gil acelero la separación, forzando a los dioses a una existencia menor condenándolos a observar la tierra sin poder interferir desde una dimensión superior.** **Tras ello llego la era de las hadas, pero no hablare hoy de esta, estoy demasiado sobrio para ello. Después llego vuestra era, la edad del hombre.**

- _¿Tienes que estar ebrio para hablar de la era de las hadas?_

- **Dejando la historia a un lado, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?**

Issei resoplo en voz baja, con todo lo que le había contado aun le preguntaba si tenía preguntas, ¡claro que las tenía! Y la principal era la razón de que Ddraig comenzara su historia.

- _¿Qué tiene esa historia que ver contigo? Tú no apareces._

- **Albion y yo fuimos derrotados por Sparda y Mundus. Solíamos invadir los campos de batalla entre ambos destruyendo gran parte de los ejércitos. Como nos molestaban decidimos aniquilar a Sparda y Mundus para poder seguir con nuestra batalla, pero jama imaginamos que llegarían a unir fuerza para aniquilarnos, destruyendo nuestros cuerpos. Aprovechando el momento ambos bandos crearon instrumentos para contener nuestras almas, la Boosted Gear y la Divine Diving.**

Por lo que Issei había escuchado era poco probable que se unieran de buena voluntad. Se imaginaba que tendrían que haber montado una buena par que esos dos dejaran su batalla a un lado y se unieron contra ellos.

- _¿Qué paso con Sparda? Después de que sellara la puerta al infierno quiero decir._

- **No sé qué hizo en la era de los dioses, no habló de la de las hadas, y en la del hombre se convirtió en el señor feudal de la isla Fortuna, y tiempo después desapareció. En algún momento reciente debió conocer a la madre de ese chico y le tuvieron.**

Issei parpadeo sorprendido -¿Sparda? ¿Un señor feudal?- Eso le había pillado por sorpresa, no sabía que el padre de Dante había sido el señor de toda una isla.

-¿Algo que decir, Hyudou-san?- Issei levanto la vista a tiempo para ver como todo el mundo le miraba -¿Quién es Sparda?

-Ehhhhhhhh.

Aunque miro a sus amigos estos silbaban inocentemente, Jeanne directamente le ignoraba y Mordred parecía divertida por su problema. Laeticia tenía una cara culpable pero no parecía querer ayudarle e Issei mismo no sabía que decir, Ddraig ahora guardaba silencio y sabía que decir en voz alta "nada profesor, solo hablaba con el dragón de mi brazo" solo conseguiría que le encerraran en un manicomio. Pero el profesor seguía esperando y sus compañeros empezaban a reírse por lo que debería soltar algo ya. Para bien o para mal alguien se le adelanto.

-Es una tontería de un juego, profesor- aunque ahora no sabía si agradecerle a Shirou por cubrirle o golpearle por hacer entender que no estaba prestando atención en clase. Aunque por la cara que tenía Shirou era evidente que si le había cubierto era porque él tampoco estaba prestando atención. Y que había perdido cuatro partidas consecutivas con Xenovia.

-Más os valdría estar prestando atención, al final de la semana os hare un examen para comprobar cuanto habéis apre— _blablablabla blablobla blublobla blablablablablabla bleblebeeeblebuubliblobla._

Shirou desconecto rápido de la explicación del profesor, estaba más entretenido en descubrir el juego de nintendo switch de nueve letras que Xenovia había ocultado en la hoja de papel. Ya había perdido cuatro veces, no quería irse por la quinta.

Aunque tenía curiosidad por saber que pasaba con Sparda, pero siempre podían preguntar a Issei más tarde.

-¿Tiene una…- Shirou se devanaba los sesos tratando de adivinar una de las letras del juego, sabía que tenía una A, una X, una B, una N y una O, pero no tenía ni idea de que más letras decir, su monaguillo estaba al borde de morir ahorcado y él seguía sin tener la más mínima idea de que j8ego podría ser, ¡maldita sea, él ni siquiera tenía la consola, aun menos podría saber los juegos que había para esta.

-Se te acaba el tiempo.

Y desde luego Xenovia no ayudaba en nada. Ella tenía una switch en su habitación del Instituto, por lo que era evidente que sabría de juegos para esta. Hace poco había descubierto que de hecho le pagaban por ser un mago de la Clave, por lo que ya sabía que era lo primero que haría en cuanto terminara aquí dado que buscar con el móvil no había funcionado para nada.

Pero por ahora… -Diría que puede ser "Xeno…." ¿Xenoberse?

Xenovia inclino la cabeza –Xenoblade.

Shirou abrió los ojos al máximo -¿Eso es siquiera un juego?

Xenovia asintió enseñándole una foto de la caratula del susodicho juego y Shirou estampo su cabeza contra el escritorio. Nunca había oído hablar de un juego llamado así.

Xenovia le pregunto si quería echar otra pero Shirou se negó, para él perder cinco veces seguidas era más que suficiente por un día, además, la clase debería estar por terminar y no quería que el profesor pensara que no le prestaban atención. Que realmente no se la prestaban pero bueno, mientras no se diera cuenta…

Cuando el timbre sonó el profesor, quien dijo su nombre pero el ruido del timbre les impidió oírlo, y la ayudante Rossweisse salieron de la clase y entro la otra maestra, a la que usualmente también ignoraban. Shirou se había dado cuenta de que había muchos maestros a los que últimamente ignoraba.

La maestra se sentó en su silla, apoyo los pies en la mesa, abrió una revista y comenzó a leerla sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada. Cinco minutos después la voz de un alumno con un nombre que Shirou no conocía resonó.

-Ehm… ¿Profesora? ¿No va a enseñarnos nada?

-¿Queréis que os enseñe?

-Yo solo preguntaba- El alumno retrocedió ante la vista de la profesora, quien solo asintió y volvió a su revista.

El silencio se hizo en el aula mientras muchos alumnos se miraban entre ellos inseguros, ninguno estaba del todo seguro de que hacer a continuación. La profesora podía estar realmente pasando de dar la clase o esperando a que alguno hiciera algo indebido para regañarlo. Ignorando la hipocresía que sería el que la profesora que no hacia su trabajo los regañara por no hacer el suyo Issei levanto la mano.

-¿Hyoudou? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿En realidad no va a enseñar nada?

La profesora solo reitero su pregunta anterior, e Issei muy a su pesar tuvo que reconocer que la respuesta seguía siendo negativa, no había ganas de aprender, y mucho menos su asignatura que era bastante aburrida y para lo que ellos hacían completamente inútil.

-¿Entonces podemos irnos antes?

-Es la última clase que tendréis hoy asique… sí. Largaos

Shirou la miro con incredulidad pintada en el rostro.

-No me mires así Emiya, si os largáis todos ya no puedo dar clase y eso conlleva salir mucho antes. Todos ganamos.

Shirou fue incapaz de rebatir esa lógica, solo tenía un gran problema, ella era una profesora y su deber era enseñarlos, la contrataron para enseñar y la pagaban por hacerlo, no por leer una revista en la última hora y dejarles salir antes. Aunque como Issei había dicho su clase no era algo que les sirviera para cazar pesadillas o aprender magia, así que solo les quedaba aceptar lo que dijo y salir por la puerta.

Eso fue lo que hicieron, tras recoger la mesa y guardar todo en las mochilas los siete se fueron al patio donde estuvieron charlando animadamente, y Shirou evito que Issei dijera alguna ordinariez que pudiera incomodar a Laeticia o Jeanne, y cuando sonó la campana no tuvieron que esperar demasiado para que salieran Le Fay, Gasper, Ravel y Asia. Una corta conversación mostro que irían a comer hamburguesas y allí decidirían que hacer, por lo colocando un pie delante de otro Shirou puso rumbo al distrito de restauración para comer algo, escuchando como al conversación detrás de él nacía sin dificultad.

-Entonces, ¿las pesadillas eran atraídas por las cartas de clase?- Le Fay tenía el cerebro haciendo horas extra para procesar y entender toda la información que Aika les había suministrado.

-Sep. Según el director de Nagasaki esa era la razón de que aparecieran tantas en Fuyuki.

Shirou considero que era un buen momento para intervenir –Puede que tenga noticias sobre las cartas de clase y quienes están recogiéndolas.

Issei, Raynare, Xenovia, Gasper, Le Fay, Ravel, y Mordred le miraron incrédulos -¿¡PODEIS DEJAR DE MIRARME ASÍ!? Es extraño y me dais repelús.

Issei meneo la cabeza –Lo siento colega pero…

-Nos acabas de soltar que tienes información de las cartas de clase. Tú. Quien hace dos meses no sabía nada de la magia.

-Gracias Raynare, ya lo pillo. Y aparentemente puede que _si_ supiera algo, aunque que lo recuerde ya es otra historia.

Raynare frunció el entrecejo confusa hasta que recordó todo el asunto acerca de la familia biológica del chico y la posibilidad de que hubiera nacido en Hellsalem's Lot –Tu historia familiar me da dolor de cabeza.

Shirou asintió –Ya somos dos.

-Tres- farfullo Mordred molesta –También tienes que añadir a su yo futuro homicida.

Shirou la fulmino, no quería pensar en un futuro Emiya Shirou que viniera a esta época para matarlo. Ver esa trama en películas como Terminator era más que suficiente, él NO quería ver eso mismo en la realidad. Con que uno lo hiciera ya era más que suficiente, a lo mejor el siguiente veía que estaba involucrándose con la magia y decidía acabar con él.

Mejor evitar ese escenario.

-¿Cómo se llama a ese, EMIYA?

Issei se encogió de hombros –O Mirai Shirou.

-Shirou-sama, no es que dude de que hayas conseguido información acerca de las cartas de clase, pero, ¿cómo la conseguiste?- Issei la mando una mirada dolida cuando Le Fay ignoro que la conversación sobre el nombre del espíritu heroico Emiya había ocurrido.

-Es una historia larga y confusa que se reduce a una simple. Mi hermana pequeña, Illya, y su alter ego, supongo que también hermana pequeña, Kuro.

Xenovia parpadeo, Shirou ya había mencionado antes a su hermana pequeña, pero era la primera vez que mencionaba a una hermana llamada Kuro.

-¿Podrías explicarlo?- Shirou asintió a Jeanne.

-Sabéis que mi hermana pequeña es una homúnculo creada por la familia Einzbern para la guerra del grial, pero antes de la cuarta guerra mis padres sellaron sus recuerdos utilizando un sello de Azazel y cuando hable con él este me dijo que el sello había creado una personalidad con toda la información que tenía antes de sellarla. Personalidad a la que conocí ayer, Kuro, y que solo podía aparecer cuando consiguiera un catalizador como una carta de clase y una cantidad insana de prana.

-Eso implica que tu hermana estuvo cerca de una fuente de prana inmenso y de una carta de clase.

Shirou asintió hacia la rubia Pendragon, la segunda que conoció –Y después Kuro, la otra personalidad, fue secuestrada por Tohsaka y Luvia.

-¡Espera! Espera, espera, espera- Issei se plantó en mitad de la calle formando una gran X con los brazos -¿Rin Tohsaka y Luvia Edefelt?

Cuando Shirou asintió Xenovia pregunto un -¿Estás seguro?

-Entraron en mi casa y se la llevaron delante de mis narices. Creedme, las reconozco.

Ravel cruzo los brazos –La familia Edefelt pertenece a la asociación, eso no es ninguna sorpresa. Pero lo de Rin Tohsaka sí que me sorprende.

Shirou asintió, ya imaginaba que Luvia estaría con la asociación sabiendo que sus antepasados lo estaban, pero nunca había imaginado que Tohsaka también estaría dentro.

-Hmmm- Raynare le estaba mirando de forma calculatoria, como si estuviera pensando en un plan estúpido para descubrir algo –Se me ocurre algo.

-No me va a gustar, ¿verdad?- cuando Raynare lo confirmo sonriente Shirou suspiro -¿Me toca a mí sacarlas la verdad con algún plan estúpido y poco realista que hará que me golpeen con un abanico de papel?

Ravel le fulmino pero no se molestó en sacar su abanico, no todavía.

-No creo que sea tan malo- Shirou miro incrédulo a Jeanne, conociendo a esta gente que ambos llamaban amigos, ¿lo decía en serio?

-No te preocupes Shirou-san, ¡estamos contigo!

Shirou le sonrió agradecido a Asia, era bueno que esta estuviera por aquí. Era bueno tener un apoyo entre tanto idiota con malos planes.

-¿Qué habías pensado?

Raynare sonrió moviendo exageradamente sus pestañas –Hablar con ellas, una reunión de viejos amigos, ya sabes, lo normal. Y cuando tengan la guardia baja las preguntas cosas de su tiempo fuera de Fuyuki, cosas como maestros, escuelas, tiempo lib—

-Vamos, reunir información- Raynare miro mal a Xenovia, pero lo dejo pasar.

-Que sea en alguna sala con cámaras- el pelirrojo se giró lentamente hacia el dhampir -¿Qué? Si lo grabamos podremos revisarlo para ver si hay información que has dejado pasar o de la que no te has dado cuenta.

La mirada serie de Shirou permanecía -¿Tu qué crees que va a pasar ahí?

Issei aprovechó el momento –Bueeeeenoooo, sois viejos amigos y ambas parecen tener algo para ti, diría que si te lo montas bien un trio no está fuera de discu—

Jeanne le dio un codazo para callarlo. El movimiento del brazo y el apoyo que el hombro presto le recordó vagamente al de Raynare, pero modificado para ejercer menos fuerza.

-Bien hecho. Pero la próxima dale con toda tu fuerza.

-Cabrona.

Antes de que Issei y Raynare tuvieran tiempo de meterse en una nueva discusión Shirou miro a Mordred -¿Enfrentaste a muchas pesadillas antes de ir a Minamata?

Esta inclino la cabeza en afirmación –Varias en Fuyuki, pero tras un tiempo ya no vi ninguna así que me fui.

-Si asumimos que las pesadillas comenzaron a esparcirse después de que las cartas de clase fueran atrapadas es normal que enfrentáramos muchas menos desde hace un tiempo. Y si había en Fuyuki cabrona, solo que las enfrentábamos nosotros.

Mordred se encogió de hombros, si le importaba no lo demostraba.

Asia miro a Shirou –Pero no hemos visto ninguna desde que nos unimos.

Shirou parpadeo extrañado. Desde que ellas se habían unido no habían enfrentado muchas, según sus cálculos la cabra mutante, la mujer aracne y Jack más alguna no importante, pero si enfrentaron.

Ravel fue quien soluciono sus dudas –En realidad _si_ hemos enfrentado pesadillas, pero como erais novatas se os dejo en el Instituto entrenando en vez de llevaros a hacer trabajo de campo.

Shirou podía entenderlo, a fin de cuentas tenia sentido, pero una parte de él no pudo evitar molestarse, antes de llegar a unirse al instituto ya enfrento al Grimm junto a Issei y después de unirse a ellos pelearon contra los zombis menos de 24 horas después. Era bueno que no quisieran que Asia y Laeticia tuvieran que enfrentar a las pesadillas sin experiencia, pero él cuando se unió tuvo que enfrentar a varias con solo la experiencia aquirida de años en el club de kendo, algo que no tardó en hacer notar.

Issei y Raynare estaban incomodos, ambos recordaban que en aquel momento el entrenamiento de Shirou fue mucho más rápido de lo normal, pero realmente lo necesitaban –En aquella época había muchas más pesadillas sueltas de las que hay ahora, había días que apenas y alcanzábamos con nosotros. Que te nos unieras nos vino como anillo al dedo. Además, en aquella época solo enfrentabas a las débiles.

Ahí tuvo que darle la razón, enfrentar a la cabra mutante o a las oleadas de Minamata al principio le habría matado.

-Vale, comprare el pulpo, pero solo como animal de compañía.

Ravel asintió –Tener un pulpo de mascota mola.

Issei soltó una risa pervertida –En especial por los tent—

Raynare evito que Issei terminara su frase y todos lo agradecieron, tras esto se metieron en una tienda de comida rápida y pidieron hamburguesas para comer y tras unos segundos en la barra acabaron pidiendo que estas las llevaran a una mesa. Aunque fue difícil encontrar una mesa para once personas.

En cuanto se sentaron Gasper encendió su móvil y tras unos momentos les dio la contraseña del WiFi del local. Shirou sudo un poco, eso había sido demasiado rápido.

Mientras esperaban a que trajeran las hamburguesas, unas extra grandes con mucho queso, Shirou pregunto por los planes.

-Hay un par de pesadillas en las proximidades Shirou-sama.

-¿Eliminarlas?

Le Fay asintió –Esta vez tu iras con Laeticia-sama e Issei-sama acompañara a Asia. Consideradlo sus primeras misiones.

Shirou miro a la rubia que se había atragantado con su bebida. Era obvio que no se había esperado que tuvieran su primera misión tan pronto.

- _Cool_ , ¿dónde vamos?

Le Fay saco un mapa de Fuyuki. Era el mapa más raro que Shirou había visto dado que tenía multitud de líneas rojas verdes y azules marcando el mapa, aparte de algunas fotos mostrando puntos de referencia como la escuela, el puente o las afueras. Había varios puntos marcados, pero Le Fay no señalo ninguno.

Lo extraño es que Raynare regreso en ese momento con una jarra de agua y una fregona. Shirou no entendía para que podía ser hasta que le hecho el agua a Le Fay por encima, empapándola.

-¡¿Raynare?!- Shirou estaba seguro de que no sería legal hacer eso en el restaurante, pero ningún cliente pareció encontrarlo extraño o fuera de lo normal.

Mientras la chica fregaba el agua que había caído sobre Le Fay esta levanto ambas manos y dejo que el agua escurriera hacia el mapa señalando dos puntos, uno en las proximidades de la iglesia y el otro cerca del templo.

Tras esto Le Fay se limpió el pelo de la cara y después de disculparse cogió su mochila para ir al baño a limpiarse.

-¿Cuál queréis?- intentando ignorar lo que acababa de ver y aguantando con fuerza las ganas de pedir una explicación Shirou miro a Laeticia y le pregunto con cual estaría mejor, pero esta estaba indecisa –No pasara nada, será alguna pesadilla debilucha. Y aunque fuera fuerte no pasara nada, ambos hemos entrenado para esto.

Shirou no menciono que si había alguna pesadilla fuerte proyectaría algo fuerte y le partiría la madre mientras Laeticia corría a un lugar seguro. No era muy probable que algo así pasara y sabía que si lo mencionaba en voz alta Issei nunca dejaría de burlarse de él.

Laeticia parecía bastante asustada ante la perspectiva de enfrentar su primera misión real, pero al menos sabía que estaba con alguien que tenía experiencia contra las pesadillas -¿Qué te parece…

* * *

La historia de Ddraig es para dar algo más de trasfondo, mezclando la historia de DMC con la de Fate, y puede que tenga algún error en la parte de la historia de Fate, he tirado de la wiki y puede que no haya entendido bien todo, sobre todo la parte de Sefar, pero he hecho lo que he podido. La parte de los humanos convirtiéndose en dioses mediante apoteosis está inspirada en la novela ligera Kumo desu ga, nani ka? Y el Mundo Final es de Kingdom Hearts 3.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** No poseo ningún personaje, de ser así esto no sería un fanfic.

Si es rated M es porque puede haber algunas cosas que ofendan o hieran la sensibilidad de algún lector, así como ofender o molestar aunque eso se toma por descontado cuando DxD está involucrado, si no te gusta no leas. También habrá situaciones y personajes que actúen como parodias de anime, series o películas.

En respuesta del review.

 **LostNeko 120.** ¿Cruel? ¿Por jugar Kingdom Hearts 3? Lo siento pero creo que tras 10 años esperando a que salga el 3 lo cruel habría sido no jugarlo. Es cierto que fue Ruby y no Rin quien involucro a Illya, pero eso Shirou no lo sabe, así que ha optado por la opción más lógica para él, Tohsaka. Me alegro de que la historia de Ddraig te gustara, era algo que quería meter desde hace tiempo pero no encontraba el momento, hasta que en el capítulo se ofreció solo. Ya puedo afirmar que del Instituto solo hay tres para su harem (Y no hay netorare, que conste, cada uno con sus parejas)

PD. Yo también quiero leer el cap completo de cuando ambos se encuentran, pero por cómo van traduciendo, con el último capítulo publicado hace meses, diría que aún falta tiempo.

Lamento el retraso, pero últimamente apenas he tenido tiempo libre para escribir.

* * *

-¿Lo tienes todo?- Shirou se asomó a la puerta de la habitación de Laeticia, tras haber llamado un par de veces mencionando quien era, para revisar cómo iba la rubia, ver si ya había terminado de prepararse. Esta estaba revisando algunas cosas en su escritorio y para su extrañeza parecía preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?

Laeticia se giró para mirarlo -¿Qué crees que debería llevarme?

Shirou solo rio al ver la preocupación que tenía Laeticia en lo que para él era un tema casi ridículo –Solo vamos a cazar pesadillas Laeticia, mientras lleves algo con lo que puedas golpearla vamos bien.

Laeticia le miro extrañada -¿Cómo podría dejarme él arma que debo utilizar para pelear con la pesadilla?

Shirou rio incómodamente recordando las ocasiones en que Issei y él hicieron _exactamente_ eso, de todas las cosas que podrían haber hecho y los múltiples objetos que podían haber olvidado –Tú no te preocupes demasiado, si fuera algo por lo que estar preocupados no nos mandarían a nosotros.

Bueno, puede que a él sí, consideraba que había mejorado lo suficiente como para que lo enviaran con los demás, junto a Issei, Xenovia, Raynare, Le Fay… si fuera una fuerte dejarían en tierra a Laeticia, y si no lo hacían solo podía ser por que la pesadilla era una débil de la que podían encargarse con facilidad.

Nada por lo que preocuparse.

Laeticia le sonrió agradecida -¡Entendido!

Shirou le guiño un ojo y se giró para salir al pasillo desierto, cogiendo la funda de guitarra que contenía su espada. Con las proyecciones no tenía ese problema, las creaba en un momento y las utilizaba como quería, pero la espada que Ouma le regalo, si bien era con diferencia la mejor, era la peor en cuanto a transporte. Las demás solo tenía que crearlas, está por desgracia tenía que llevarla oculta para que la policía no le parara, que aunque conocieran a Da-Hee, y tampoco demasiado, sabía que se metería en muchos problemas si la policía le detenía por posesión de arma blanca.

De ahí el estuche de guitarra, para guardar en su interior la espada. Muy poco práctico pero necesario.

-¡Ya estoy!

Shirou miro a Laeticia quien se colocó a su lado. Esta intentaba aparentar calma, pero era fácil notar que estaba nerviosa, _muy_ nerviosa. Había varias razones para ello.

-No estoy diciendo que sea una mala idea, puedes pelear con las pesadillas con un cepillo para el pelo azul si quieres, pero nooooo… no me parece una buena idea.

Laeticia le miro sin comprender hasta que miro el objeto que tenía en su mano derecha. Tal y como Shirou había dicho era un cepillo para el pelo azul -¡Hyy!- con mucha prisa corrió al interior de su habitación y tras un par de golpes salió sin un cepillo para el pelo. Shirou la miro -¿Preparada?

Laeticia asintió y Shirou abrió el paso dirigiéndose hacia la entrada principal, donde imaginaba que estarían los demás esperándolos para despedirse. Esta vez, por mayor seguridad, saldrían de noche, tenían planeado llegar a la zona de las pesadillas antes de las doce, pero después de las once. A esas horas no habría mucha gente en la calle y podrían ir a por ellas con facilidad.

Al menos lo esperaba. La realidad solía patearles el trasero con mucha frecuencia.

La cabra era un buen ejemplo… y eso por no hablar del museo. Ser discretos no se les daba demasiado bien, solo podía esperar que esta noche todo saliera bien…

-¿Ya estáis?

Parados en la entrada, con dos de ellos en ropas cómodas para salir a hacer trabajo, les esperaban los demás, estaban todos salvo White, quien hace algunos días había vuelto a Hellsalem´s Lot y Leo, quien se encontraba haciendo papeleo.

-¿Leo aún está haciendo papeleo?- Raynare asintió para confusión de Shirou –Se fue esta mañana.

Issei rio –No saldrá hasta mañana por la noche o pasado.

Shirou le miro incrédulo -¿Tanto tarda?

-Es papeleo- respondió Gasper inexpresivo –Le tomara una _eternidad_.

Shirou abrió la boca para replicar, pero recordando todas las veces que su padre se quejaba exactamente de eso tuvo que ceder –Punto justo.

-¿Estáis listos Shirou-sama, Laeticia-sama, Issei-sama, Asia-sama?

El pelirrojo se giró hacia Le Fay, esa pregunta habría sido muchísimo más fácil y rápida si no hubiera añadido el "sama" al nombre de cada uno de ellos –Diría que sí, ¿vosotros?

Asia asintió nerviosa y Issei le dio un golpecillo suave en el hombro –No te preocupes tanto, no pasara nada, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, todo ira sobre ruedas- respondió Shirou casi al instante –Sera fácil y rápido.

Le Fay asintió –Las pesadillas ya han sido revisadas por Newt y son unas con las que podéis lidiar fácil. Son lo bastante débiles como para que no tengáis problemas para encargaros de ellas.

Issei soltó una risa –Eso lo hace más fácil, si son tan débiles serán fáciles de llevar.

-En efecto, y ya que son débiles son perfectas para que ambas cojan experiencia.

- _Tiene sentido_ \- pensó Shirou -¿Cómo vamos?

Raynare sonrió –Tenemos un garaje subterráneo lleno de vehículos.

-¿Tenéis un garaje lleno de vehículos?- pregunto Mordred con los ojos brillantes y baba escurriendo de su boca.

Shirou la miro preocupado por su salud mental, ¿era normal que reaccionara así?

Independientemente de si lo fuera o no, Le Fay asintió a la pregunta y dirigió al grupo hacia el garaje para que vieran la gran cantidad de vehículos, muchos con letreros de tiendas o negocios, que tenían aparcada.

Incluyendo una moto negra que Shirou había visto antes en una ocasión, poco después de conocer a Issei. Lo cual era bastante extraño por que le atropello con una moto roja. ¿Qué paso con esa moto? ¿Dónde estaba ahora? En el garaje no la veía.

-Oye, esa moto…

-Es la de Leo- respondió Ravel mirando la moto oscura –Lo que implica que tenemos prohibido tocarla.

-¿Hu?- ¿Prohibido? Pero si Issei lo había hecho. Se acordaba perfectamente porque saco la bokken que le dio de un compartimento escondido cerca del manillar -¿No tenéis permiso para cogerla?

Le Fay asintió y Shirou recibió una mirada de súplica de Issei. Este debía recordar que la cogió sin permiso cuando buscaban a los zombis, aunque Shirou no entendía donde quedo la primera moto. Podría decir algo y meter en problemas a Issei, pero no andaba con ganas y tampoco veía nada bueno con meterle en problemas como para revelar eso.

-¿Sabes conducir?- con la negativa de la rubia Shirou entendió que le tocaría hacerlo a él. Simplemente genial, iban dos en un coche y ninguno de los dos tenía realmente idea de cómo conducir, él solo sabía cómo _no chocar_ –Vale, sube al coche y salimos.

Laeticia asintió y subió al coche más cercano, un coche que hizo que Shirou, quien sabia de coches gracias a su padre, casi babeara. Un lamborghini, un maldito lamborghini huracán –Me encanta como escoges los coches.

Laeticia le miro confusa, sin comprender a que se refería –Era el más cercano.

-Pero… tú… ¿qué?- para Shirou era evidente que tenía que estar de broma, los lamborghini eran de los mejores coches del mercado, y el que Laeticia había escogido era el lamborghini huracán ni más ni menos, el sucesor del legendario gallardo –No, en serio, ¿qué?- Laeticia parecía genuinamente confusa y Shirou quería tirarse de los pelos y gritarla que viera un programa de coches, algo que pensaba hacer hasta que pensó en un detalle importante -¿Qué hace aquí un lamborghini huracán?- lo peor del asunto es que no era el único lamborghini que veía, había un par más de la marca.

Raynare sonrió burlonamente –Tenemos recursos.

Shirou miro a Xenovia –Por favor, dime que no es robado- tras verla negar con la cabeza miro esta vez a Gasper -¿Lo conseguiste hackeando algo?- cuando Gasper negó con la cabeza Shirou se permitió respirar tranquilo.

-¿No eres un poco lerdo?

Shirou miro incrédulo a Mordred -¿Lerdo? Se lo que quieres decir pero… te has equivocado de palabra idiota.

La rubia no le dio importancia y Shirou metió la llave en el contacto. Tras una despedida de hermanas Shirou dijo adiós a los chicos y puso en marcha el coche para salir del garaje en dirección al templo Ryuudou. Mal que mal él conocía a Issei allí y podía hablar con él si alguien veía algo raro. No Issei el pervertido, sino el buda… no buda, buda, sino el religioso.

Issei y Asia irían a la iglesia, la nueva iglesia, la vieja ya ni existía, dado que una miembro del instituto que no había estado por aquí en un tiempo había llamado esa mañana para decir que había vuelto a Fuyuki. Irina creía que se llamaba. Issei se reuniría con ella en la iglesia, aunque en un origen se suponía que irían ellos, cuando Irina llamo cambiaron de planes y ahora estaban atrapados con la pesadilla del templo Ryuudou. Solo debía conducir hasta las proximidades y hacer a pata el resto del camino. Eso pensaba hacer pero dio marcha atrás para hablar con Raynare.

-En serio, ¿de dónde habéis sacado el coche?

-¿Recuerdas a Da-Hee? ¿La policía?- Shirou asintió –Los depósitos municipales están muy llenos de toda clase de vehículos. Algunos llevan tanto tiempo que si se… _desvían_ nadie llega a notarlo. Solo hay que hacer las cosas bien y evitar que la gente haga preguntas.

-¿Y los vehículos _desviados_ acaban en vuestro garaje?- Raynare asintió.

Eso tenía sentido. Muchos vehículos abandonados en depósitos podían pasar allí años hasta que se decidiera que hacer con ellos, extraviar uno o dos no debería ser demasiado problema, menos siendo policía. Eso también explicaría la gran cantidad de vehículos que tenían en el garaje.

-¿Y si están dañados?

-Ahí va el dinero que la Clave destina para el instituto… para eso y para armas.

Si, Shirou no podía olvidar la armería, había demasiadas armas ahí dentro para los pocos que eran en el instituto –Vale, entendido. _Aunque también podrían invertirlo en otras cosas._

Ahora ya si puso en marcha el motor del lamborghini y se dirigió hacia la salida del garaje. Lo normal sería coger un coche normal para no llamar mucho la atención pero… no sabía cuándo tendría oportunidad de volver a conducir un lamborghini y _realmente_ quería hacerlo. No habría mucha gente que pudiera verle, nadie le vería con el lamborghini y no pasaría nada, _no podía_ pasar nada cuando llevara ese pedazo de coche.

Y Laeticia _tenía_ que conocerlo, por la fuerza. Simplemente por la apariencia del coche se notaba que era mejor que los demás, era _imposible_ que lo hubiera escogido solo por estar cerca de ella… realmente esperaba que fuera mentira.

Issei y Asia iban en un camaro amarillo que le recordaba a Bumblebee y realmente esperaba que esa cosa solo fuera un coche. Si fuera un transformer ya seria para tirarse de los pelos. Cien por ciento imposible de que fuera un alienígena disfrazado de un coche, lo que normalmente significaría que era, definitivamente, el transformer Bumblebee, algo que la lógica le decía era imposible, no como la magia que era imposible posible, sino imposible, imposible.

Todo el mundo sabía que no había más vida en el universo.

- _Ahora, eso me morderá en el trasero eventualmente._

* * *

Viéndolo en retrospectiva Shirou debería haber sabido que ir a un templo budista, o lo que fuera el templo de la familia de Issei Ryuudou, en mitad de la noche no podía ser buena idea, pero fue incapaz de darse cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde para remediarlo. Si lo hubieran pensado un poco más podría haberse dado cuenta de que las películas de terror comenzaban igual, y se habría pensado eso de ir al templo Ryuudou sin un arma de destrucción masiva. O por lo menos sin una metralleta o un bazooka.

Ahora Laeticia estaba encerrada en el coche del parking en algún lugar cercano… ayudando a una mujer a dar a luz. Ni siquiera era capaz de hilar en su mente la cadena de eventos que la habían llevado a la parte de atrás de ese monovolumen ayudando a la mujer a parir a su primogénito.

- _¿Cómo llegamos a esto?_

Laeticia estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ayudando a la mujer a respirar, él por el contrario se había pateado todo el parking buscando a algún médico. Sabía que era casi imposible que hubiera alguno pero aun así tuvo que buscar por que los gritos de la mujer le estaban poniendo nervioso. Eso y que _esa cosa_ seguía por ahí en algún sitio. **Suelta. Buscándolos.**

Ese maldito demonio Capra, Aries o lo que fuera. Ese puto monstruo con sus perros de mierda que parecían zombies y le ponían los pelos de punta. El primer encuentro fue muy marcado, algo que tardaría en olvidar, si alguna vez podía hacerlo.

Y sabía que aun debían liquidarlo.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo Laeticia no se ha derrumbado.

La única razón por la que seguía en pie sin tirarse a temblar era porque la mujer estaba de parto y debía vigilar que esa cosa no apareciera, sino necesitaría un largo descanso… y probablemente un psicólogo. O por lo menos alguien con quien poder hablar durante largos periodos sin que le cobrara.

Sobre todo sin que le cobrara. Nadie pagaría por escuchar lo que a todas luces parecía ser una historia de ciencia ficción. Bueno, un guionista de película puede pero… uno de esos no se encontraba cada día. Y no sabía si la historia sería aceptable para él.

Una historia que había empezado al acercarse al Templo Ryuudou. Atravesaron el distrito comercial sin siquiera frenar, y eso no tenía nada que ver con que le llevara un par de intentos comprobar cuál era el freno, eso no tenía nada que ver. . El templo Ryuudou debía estar igual… solo que no lo había estado. Lo normal sería ver monjes, sacerdotisas o algo parecido.

Básicamente alguien que les dijera que no se podía visitar el templo a esas horas y que debían volver cuando amaneciera. Pero no solo no había ningún rastro de personas, sino que encima el templo estaba inusualmente calmado, silencioso… vacío.

Inmediatamente había tenido un mal presentimiento pero, y le daba vergüenza admitirlo, se le paso enseguida cuando vio a la pesadilla.

¡Pero nadie podía culparle por ello! Es decir, ¡era un maldito algodón de azúcar del tamaño de una casa! Shirou pudo ver todo tipo de sabores, ¡Desde fresa hasta galleta de chocolate pasando por frambuesa, melocotón…! Tenía de todos los sabores habidos y por haber. La preocupación se esfumo muy rápido de su mente antes de decidir hacer la retribución definitiva.

Si las pesadillas se alimentaban de los humanos, **él** , Shirou, un humano, se alimentaria de una pesadilla.

… Uno de los mayores errores de su vida, uno que agradecería si Laeticia jamás mencionaba siquiera. Shirou no quería recordar bajo ninguna circunstancia el sabor de **esa cosa**.

Nunca había probado nada parecido, ni siquiera cuando comenzaba a cocinar y hacia intentos que Illya defendía a capa y espada diciendo que estaban buenos eran tan malos como esto. Su primera tortilla de patata, con las patatas sin freír, sabía a cielo comparada con la pesadilla.

Decir que la pesadilla tenia mal sabor seria una infravaloración de su sabor. El sabor debía ser una mezcla de comida podrida exageradamente cocinada, quemada, medio cruda y mohosa dejada al sol durante semanas y despues ingerida. Algo demasiado repugnante que perduraría en su palador más tiempo del que le gustaría. Después de alejarse Shirou se puso a vomitar mientras Laeticia lidiaba la pesadilla. Laeticia, como descubrió poco después de su infructuoso experimento, era una **Aria** , es decir, una maga que utilizaba la oración, en forma de mantra, Sutra, etc… para crear un efecto determinado en el mundo.

El que utilizo era uno simple con el único fin de crear confusión en la pesadilla. No sabía con exactitud qué tipo de principio seguía o como lo hacía más allá de verla usar un rosario y recitar unas frases, pero desde luego había funcionado. Esa cosa no parecía ni molesta por que Shirou hubiera intentado comérsela.

De ahí fue fácil blandir su espada para matarlo. Y de verdad que a Shirou le encantaba esa espada. En sus manos se sentía natural, una extensión de su cuerpo, tan natural como si la hubiesen forjado para él… y de verdad quería matar a esa cosa.

Hasta ahí todo bien, fácil. Encontraron la pesadilla y tras una desafortunada decisión de Shirou lo eliminaron con rapidez.

 **El problema vino después.**

Aunque no fue algo que pasara inmediatamente, fue incluso inocente. Una simple decisión mal tomando. Girar a la izquierda en vez de la derecha. Algo extremadamente simple… y equivocado.

¿Pero cómo iba Shirou a saber que nada de eso ocurrirá? No es como si él supiera que había una caverna en el interior del monte Enzou, bajo el templo Ryuudou. No tenía forma humana de saber que una pesadilla lo había estado utilizando como su hogar, y tampoco entendía como los demás no habían podido localizarlo antes.

No entendía tampoco como se les había ocurrido atravesar tantos túneles y recovecos, a veces desandando el camino para hacerlo de nuevo con un giro diferente, todo con el fin de llegar hasta el final de la cueva. No sabría decir si fue por curiosidad o algo más, pero antes de darse cuenta Laeticia y él estaban recorriendo los túneles en busca de algún nuevo misterio. Como dirían algunos la noche era joven y ellos habían terminado su misión, con un amargo recuerdo para Shirou, pero estaba terminada. Vivir una pequeña aventurilla no podía hacerles ningún mal.

Por lo que, sin nada que hacer mientras exploraban los túneles del monte Enzou decidió iniciar conversación –Y dime, ¿cómo te estas adaptando al Instituto?

Laeticia inclino la cabeza, tal vez sorprendida por la pregunta –Bueno, todos son muy amables con nosotras y Le Fay-chan siempre está dispuesta a ayudarnos en cualquier cosa que necesitemos.

Shirou la miro suspicaz -¿Pero…?

Laeticia le devolvió la mirada -¿Por qué crees que hay un pero?

-Bueno, has mencionado que todos son amables y que Le Fay es muy servicial pero… eso me dice como lo estáis llevando en sentido general, pero no dice nada de cómo lo estas llevando tú.

Laeticia suspiro –Eres… muy perceptivo, Shirou.

Shirou sudo, viviendo con Leysritt había aprendido por las malas a notar detalles que le decían cuando alguien ocultaba algo, cuando alguien no decía algo. Illya últimamente era un buen ejemplo… igual que Tohsaka y Luvia.

Y Laeticia ahora.

-Bueno, la verdad… es difícil.

Shirou asintió –Es mucho que asimilar.

Laeticia se adelantó un poco –La primera vez que supe de la magia fue cuando inicio la cuarta guerra. El santo grial no pudo proveer un cuerpo para que Onee-chan existiera en el mundo mientras durara la guerra, por lo que ella… ella contacto conmigo.

Shirou la miro sin comprender antes de que una idea surgiera en su cabeza -¿Una posesión?-

Laeticia le miro confusa, sin saber de dónde había venido eso. Ni el propio Shirou lo sabía –No, Onee-chan no me poseyó, es decir, sí que lo hizo pero… yo, yo era consciente de lo que ocurría. Recuerdo toda la guerra.

Shirou cavilo en silencio, eso sonaba como una posesión para él, no una completa y casi podíamos hablar de una posesión… bueno, amable, pero no dejaba de ser una posesión. Algo que le hizo saber.

-No era exactamente así, es decir, para mí fue como ver una película dentro de un sueño. Y aunque Onee-chan tuvo heridas nunca dejo que me pasara nada.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?

-Onee-chan... creo una especie de copia de seguridad de mi cuerpo.

-¿Copia... de seguridad?- pregunto Shirou incrédulo -¿Cómo… cómo en un ordenador?

Laeticia asintió algo insegura -No importa si Onee-chan recibía heridas, cuando cumpliera su cometido mi cuerpo volvería a la normalidad y, según la situación, transportada a un lugar seguro.

-Vale, eso es impresionante- Shirou se preguntaba si sería posible para ellos hacer algo como eso.

Laeticia asintió sonriente –Onee-chan siempre ha cuidado de mí, y tras la guerra y el deseo de Sieg-san Onee-chan se vino a vivir conmigo a la academia.

-Por poco tiempo, imagino.

-Hm. Onee-chan no cree que Sieg-san este muerto, quiere creer que sigue vivo. Ella partió para buscarlo.

-Y decidiste acompañarla.

Con el asentimiento de Laeticia Shirou ya se hizo una idea de lo que las había llevado a Fuyuki. Cualquier pista de la cuarta guerra, y de su ganador, Sieg, las habría llevado a Fuyuki. Y sabiendo que esta ciudad era la que debería haber alojado la cuarta guerra, y con pistas de la otra facción de la guerra, era evidente que Jeanne quería investigar. Y si encima Ouma, un master fallecido de la cuarta guerra se dejó ver por aquí era evidente que podría saber algo, aunque era posible que ya se lo hubiera sacado cuando estuvieron en Minamata.

Solo había algo que no le cuadraba -Pero, ¿por qué tanta obsesión con encontrar a Sieg?

Laeticia aparto la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas y Shirou silbo con una idea en mente.

-Vaya…- así que la santa de Orleans se enamoró de un master de la cuarta guerra. Eso no se lo esperaba –Y, ¿Qué me puedes decir de ese Sieg? ¿Era de la asociación o de la clave?

Era una espinita que tenía clavada desde hace tiempo, había escuchado muchas veces ese nombre, pero no sabía con quién estaba.

Laeticia suspiro –Él era un homúnculo creado por la Clave para funcionar como grial menor en sustitución del homúnculo original.

-Illya- su hermana pequeña, una joven a veces demasiado dulce que había nacido para ser utilizada en una estúpida guerra como un estúpido grial menor en una estúpida escaramuza entre estúpidos magos. Pensar en eso aún le enfadaba. Cuando encontrara a quien tuvo esa idea se aseguraría de hacerle saber su opinión, de la forma más clara y concisa posible, usando _todo_ cuanto había aprendido hasta ahora, lo esperaba con ansias por que imaginaba que sería _muy_ divertido. Si sus padres no hubieran optado por huir para evitar la guerra él tendría _muchas, muchísimas_ palabras con ellos.

No sería _agradable_ para ellos.

-Astolfo le salvo cuando Sieg logró escapar. Después Onee-chan le encontró y le ayudo.

-Y aun así acabó ganando la guerra- dijo Shirou recibiendo un asentimiento de Laeticia –Eso si es un ascenso meteórico. ¿Cuál era su servant?

Laeticia rio –Astolfo.

Shirou inclino la cabeza –Juraría que me estoy perdiendo algo.

-Durante la guerra el maestr—

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡!- Shirou y Laeticia guardaron silencio al unísono al escuchar el grito que recorrió la cueva.

El grito volvió a resonar una vez más, esta vez pidiendo ayuda. Y les permitió saber que el que gritaba era un hombre. Por los ruidos que siguieron, disparos, era evidente que debía de ser un policía. Pero eso no tenía sentido. ¿Qué hacia un policía aquí?

-¡Vamos!- no tenía sentido que un policía estuviera en mitad de la cueva, pero si lo estaba y gritaba podría haber problemas, tal vez una pesadilla que no habían visto.

Shirou no tenía problemas en admitir que arrojarse al peligro en el interior de esa cueva distaba mucho de lo que una persona normal consideraría prudente, más aun si solo estaban Laeticia y él, pero con ese grito y los disparos era evidente que estaba pasando algo grave, algo muy grave. El problema es que no sabía que tan grave era en el momento en que corrieron al interior de la cueva.

Fueron a buscar al policía, sin saber que _eso_ estaba ahí, sin siquiera imaginar que una pesadilla de ese calibre estaba en el monte Enzou. Y ni siquera intentaron recordar el orden de las curvas que tomaban en su recorrido por la caverna, sin ver a donde iban, sin fijarse por donde pasaban.

Pensándolo fríamente Shirou y Laeticia no tenían problemas en reconocer que eso fue un gran problema y una idea aun peor.

Pero en aquel momento no sabían eso, no sabían nada. Lo único que _si_ sabían es que sabían es que para cuando se dieron cuenta de que _eso_ estaba ahí ya era tarde. Los gritos de dolor resonaron por la caverna. Gritos y gruñidos de perros, gruñidos como no había oído antes.

Para cuando pudieron encontrar al hombre que gritaba ya era tarde. Para ese momento no podía considerarlo siquiera un hombre. Cuando Shirou se acercó le fue imposible distinguir su rostro, no con el destrozo que los perros habían hecho con él, pero juzgando por su vestimenta… no se equivocaron, era un policía. Ni siquiera fue capaz de mantener la vista en el policía más que un par de segundos antes de apartarla para vaciar su estómago detrás de una piedra cercana. _Eso_ ya no podía considerarse un policía.

-¿Shirou?- Laeticia lo aguanto mejor que él, ella se puso blanca al ver lo que quedaba del cuerpo, pero no mostro señales de querer vomitar –Creo, creo que tenemos que irnos.

Shirou no necesito decirle que sí, con un simple asentimiento se dieron la vuelta y corrieron hacia la salida. O lo intentaron. La caverna estaba casi a oscuras, y en cuanto empezaron a correr para salir lo sintieron, lo _olieron_. Sangre, _mucha sangre_.

Shirou no se dio cuenta hasta mucho después de que había olido algo más, algo diferente, algo nauseabundo. La opción más lógica era ir en una dirección diferente, y eso fue precisamente lo que hicieron.

-¡Por aquí!- Shirou ni siquiera sabia como podía oler esa cosa nauseabunda, pero sabía que no debían ir en esa dirección -¡Corre!

Laeticia iba detrás de él corriendo a la máxima velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. El ruido que hicieran ya había quedado atrás cuando el primer ladrido les llego desde un túnel a su derecha.

Esa fue su señal para alejarse de ese túnel a toda velocidad, creando una gran cantidad de ruido que pronto se mezcló con gruñidos y ladridos que provenían de su espalda.

Con varias películas de terror vistas en su haber, varias de las últimas en el Instituto con los chicos, para saber que girarse y mirar en su espalda era una idea pésima y de las últimas cosas que uno debía hacer. Él lo hizo.

Los perros que Shirou había visto a lo largo de su vida, tanto los de la ciudad como en series y películas, diferían mucho de los que estaban persiguiéndolos. Los que Shirou había visto estaban enteros, con todas sus partes y sus pieles en su respectivo lugar y en óptimas condiciones. Estos no eran así.

Estos por el contrario no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto, pareciendo salidos de una película de Resident Evil. De hecho juraría haber visto al de la izquierda.

-¡Shirou!

Shirou se enderezo cuando escucho el grito de Laeticia y miro al frente. Deseo no hacerlo.

Esa cosa era definitivamente demasiado fea para querer seguir viéndola… pero los dos machetes que cargaba eran un buen foco de atención y precaución.

La apariencia de la pesadilla, porque Shirou no quería vivir en un mundo en que esa cosa no fuera una pesadilla, era definitivamente demoniaca. Piel negra, gran altura, cuatro ojos malignos, una calavera como cabeza con dos cuernos afilados y una esquelética cola. Sus omoplatos estaban expuestos y podían ver algunas espinas en sus hombros.

Tu típico demonio de los domingos.

-Joder- Shirou dio un gran salto hacia atrás para esquivar el balanceo del espadón mientras Laeticia rodo para evitarlo, lo que la dejo expuesta al siguiente ataque de la pesadilla -¡Mierda!

Shirou hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, agarro el estuche de guitarra y se lo tiro a la cabeza, después le pego una patada al estuche logrando que la pesadilla retrocediera, dándole tiempo a Laeticia a recuperarse, quedando a frente con uno de los perros. Con un grito le pego un puñetazo y el perro se alejó gruñendo. Shirou quería recuperar su espada, pero como estaba bajo el ¿pie? de la pesadilla se conformó con proyectar una espada de fuego.

Esa fue la primera buena decisión de esa noche cuando el fuego probo ser especialmente efectivo contra la pesadilla demonio, una vez que esquivo sus ataques por supuesto. Esquivo una espada y después esquivo una segunda oscilación para poder realizar una estocada con la espada.

El demonio pareció sentirlo, porque soltó un rugido y alzo ambas espadas sobre su cabeza, con la clara intención de derribarlas contar el suelo. Si le diera le cortaría en dos con facilidad, bueno, no en dos pero la idea era clara. Tan clara que Shirou solo necesito hacerse a un lado para esquivarlo.

Entonces pudo ver que los perros estaban en el suelo, sentados obedientemente mirando con… ¿con adoración? a Laeticia.

-¿Eh?- ¿Qué se había perdido? La última vez que lo comprobó esos perros querían merendárselos, ahora sin embargo parecían lamer el suelo que Laeticia pisaba.

-A por él- los perros gruñeron y se lanzaron contra la pesadilla, esta no pareció reaccionar, pero para cuando lo hizo Shirou ya no podía verlo, Laeticia le agarro de la mano y le arrastro por un túnel para salir del ligar lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué demonios les has hecho?

Laeticia le sonrió –White me enseño muchos arias.

- _¿Aria para controlar a perros zombis?_ \- ¿En que cabeza entraba que alguna persona necesitara algo como eso?

Bueno, no pensaba quejarse pero, juzgando por la falta de gruñidos era evidente que ya no había perros que entretuvieran al monstruo. Y que este con casi completa seguridad estaba en camino a por ellos.

Shirou se zafo de la mano de Laeticia y comenzó a correr a su lado, pudiendo ver la salida a lo lejos. Un golpe de suerte en mitad de una noche que, para no engañarse, solo había sido mala.

* * *

El vaho blanco escapo de sus labios cuando la chica suspiro, estaba siendo una larga y fría noche en la que aún no sabían nada de Issei y Shirou. No es que Raynare se quejara, sabía que ambos podían cuidarse solos, pero no podía evitar preocuparse. Aunque, considerando lo que iba a hacer, tal vez fuera mejor que aún no supieran nada de ellos.

No quería que Shirou escuchara su conversación.

-Empezaba a pensar que nunca vendrías a hablar conmigo, Ray-chan.

Raynare bufo, no se había recorrido varios kilómetros en plena noche solo para que Azazel se metiera con ella –No es que me haga mucha gracia.

Azazel sonio recogiendo el hilo de su caña sentado en su posición habitual en el puerto Harbor –Con Ouma por aquí era cuestión de tiempo que vinieras.

Raynare tomo asiento en una silla al lado del rubio -Sí, de él es de quien quería hablar.

Azazel asintió –Ouma Saijou, un mago de La Clave que fue expulsado por asesinar a su padre y a su hermano pequeño, Luca Saijou. Aunque no es como si no supieras eso.

-Solo que Luca, es decir, Shirou, está vivo- Azazel asintió de acuerdo –Algo que Emilia y Edelweiss desconocen.

-Y que tú sabes desde hace tres años- dijo Azazel.

Raynare suspiro, hacía ya tres años que descubrió que Emiya Shirou era en realidad el supuestamente fallecido Luca Saijou, hijo de Amon Lauri y Elsa Saijou, hermano pequeño de Edelweiss y Ouma y hermano gemelo de Emilia. Y dado que Amon era el hermano de su padre eso convertía a Shirou en su primo.

El simple hecho de saber eso era una de las principales razones, sino la única, por la que apenas había hablado con Emilia o Edelweiss desde hacía años. En realidad hacía tres años que no hablaba por más de cinco minutos con nadie de su familia. De hecho, el familiar con el que tenía más relación en la actualidad era Shirou y considerando que este no recordaba que eran familia _eso_ ya era decir mucho.

No estaba contenta con ello, echaba de menos estar con su familia. Pero sabía que si lo hacía acabaría diciéndoles que Luca seguía con vida. Y sabiendo lo cabezotas que eran sus hermanas, un rasgo compartido por el amnésico, ellas se presentarían en Fuyuki. Algo que no la desagradaría demasiado si no fuera por el único hecho de que Shirou no sabía nada de la Clave o de Hellsalem's Lot. Si supiera de la magia todavía podría haberse planteado contarles que Luca seguía con vida, aunque si eso hubiera ocurrido era posible que Shirou recordara y se hubiera ahorrado todos los problemas.

Pero desear no la servía, Shirou no recordaba nada, al menos de momento, y ella seguía siendo la única de su familia que sabía que estaba vivo. Ouma más o menos no contaba, no si realmente fue él quien le trajo aquí, pero dado que también se supone que fue quien lo mato decididamente no pensaba contarlo.

Por eso decidió no decir nada y hacer como si no supiera que Luca seguía con vida, algo que al principio fue fácil pero que al final la agoto por completo y la deprimió más allá de lo que pensaba. Sabiendo lo mucho que había afectado su muerte a la familia no era capaz de hablar con nadie fingiendo no saber que Luca seguía con vida, y como este ya tenía una vida en Fuyuki decidió no decir nada, a _nadie_.

No salió como tenía planeado, al principio fue fácil, pero con el tiempo fue dolorosamente consciente de que estaba mintiendo a su familia a la cara ocultándoles que Luca estaba vivo. Cada vez que hablaba con Edelweiss o bromeaba con Emilia, cada vez que besaba a sus padres o visitaba a su abuela el recuerdo de Luca, de _Shirou_ , quemaba en su memoria.

La dificultad era abismal y con el tiempo fue capaz de seguir. Se alejó quedándose permanentemente en el Instituto de Fuyuki y rezo para que Shirou se graduara pronto y ya no tuviera que verlo, que él haría su vida lejos de la magia y ella podría olvidarlo. El plan tenía cientos de fallas, pero le estallo en la cara cuando Issei la llamo diciendo que había atropellado a alguien. Alguien que, por alguna mala broma del destino, había resultado ser su primo. Un primo que en contra de sus mejores deseos acabo involucrándose con la Clave, aprendiendo magia y comenzando a descubrir acerca de su pasado, lo que hacía que solo fuera cuestión de tiempo que recordara que eran primos, o se encontrara con su familia en Hellsalem´s Lot. Lo que ocurriera antes.

Por una parte Raynare no quería que Shirou regresara a Hellsalem's Lot, él tenía una familia aquí en Fuyuki, una familia que le quería y a la que él quería, pero… echaba de menos a su primo. Shirou estaba bien, pero ella creció con Luca y por mucho que quisiese a Shirou, él y Luca no eran la misma persona.

Bueno, _si_ eran la misma persona, pero lo que ella había vivido con ambos era diferente. Uno de sus primeros recuerdos con Luca era cuando eran pequeños y Luca fue agarrado por banda por su hermana y su amiga de la infancia, Claire Edelfelt. Para cuando le vio estaba utilizando uno de los viejos vestidos de Edelweiss y tenía el pelo, bastante largo en aquella época, lleno de trenzas. Raynare desearía poder decir que ella le ayudo pero… cogió pinzas del pelo rosa y se las coloco por todo el pelo. Le avergonzaba decir que no fue la única vez que le vistieron de chica.

La foto que les sacaron a los cuatro aquel día aún estaba en su habitación en el Instituto. Eran preciados recuerdos que ella no podía olvidar, y que Shirou no tardaría en recordar. Y cuando lo hiciera la exigiría respuestas.

Nada la asustaba más que esa conversación.

-¿Y por qué aparece ahora? Han pasado años desde que Shirou está aquí- eso era lo que no terminaba de comprender. Si Ouma había aguantado años sin revisar como estaba Shirou no entendía por qué tenía que venir ahora.

-Bueno, hay varias opciones, pero yo me inclinaría por dos cosas, Emiya y el Instituto.

-¿Emiya?- eso tenía cierto sentido para Raynare, si Shirou se involucraba demasiado con la magia era posible que acabara como Emiya, haciendo un pacto con Emiya. Tenía sentido, pero era casi imposible que ocurriera.

Tal y como era Shirou ahora mucho tendría que cambiar para acabar como él.

-Tal y como es ahora Shirou no tiene muchas posibilidades, pero siempre existe una pequeña opción.

-Antes hacen un pacto con Alaya Ouma o incluso Kiritsugu que él- Azazel soltó una carcajada, esos dos se parecían más de lo que un observador normal admitiría. Ambos eran capaces de todo por cumplir sus objetivos. Solo que Ouma tenía limites que no estaba dispuesto a cruzar, y Kiritsugu se los comenzó a imponer después de que decidieran huir de la guerra para proteger a Illya.

-Ouma querría conectar a Shirou con su pasado en un intento por evitar que llegara un día en que necesitara realizar un pacto con Alaya. Sabes tan bien como yo que si Edelweiss llega a saber que su hermanito hizo un pacto con Alaya sería capaz de intentar destruir el planeta para romperlo.

Raynare no podía reír porque conociendo a Edelweiss al menos lo intentaría. Que lo consiguiera era otra historia completamente diferente pero internarlo lo intentaría.

-Y probablemente no le dijera que es su hermano por lo que paso aquel día.

"Aquel día" el día que destruyo a la familia Saijou. El día en que Edelweiss y Emilia perdieron al resto de su familia, el día en que ella perdió a su primo y el día en que Luca Saijou murió para dejar a Shirou, un niño amnésico que fue adoptado por Emiya Kiritsugu e Irisviel von Einzbern.

Siempre había creído que Ouma mato a Amon y a Luca por órdenes de Génesis, pero ahora no sabía que creer. Ouma no parecía dispuesto a permitir que Shirou hiciera un pacto con Alaya y destruyera su vida, y sin embargo era el único miembro del circulo que seguía con vida. Él debió morir en la cuarta guerra junto con Génesis, sin embargo seguía aquí, vivo.

* * *

- **Tren con destino, Kumamoto, próxima parada, Fuyuki, correspondencia con la línea C-2 de cercanías.**

-Hemos llegado, shishou.

Lord El-Melloi Archibald II, antaño conocido como Waver Velvet, levanto la vista para mirar a su aprendiz, Grey, y asintió –Fuyuki. Finalmente estamos aquí.

Grey bajo la cabeza mientras miraba por la ventana observando como la ciudad que debería haber alojado la cuarta guerra original se acercaba a gran velocidad. Con lo que había averiguado acerca de la cuarta guerra no entendía como tenía ganas de participar en otra.

Pero él estaba demasiado empecinado en reunirse con su servant como para escucharla. Iskandar, el berseker rojo de la cuarta guerra. Un servant que cayó en una batalla con la saber negra, Altera, en los últimos días de la cuarta guerra.

* * *

Como habréis podido leer por el último pedazo del capítulo si voy a meter a los personajes de Lord El-Melloi II, tras ver los capítulos del anime e investigar un poco he descubierto que no solo puedo meterlos con facilidad, sino que su presencia me hace la vida más fácil para este arco.

En cuanto al fragmento de Raynare… tenía planeado meterlo poco antes de Minamata, pero no veía mucha oportunidad de hacerlo. Ahora en los primeros compases del nuevo arco me ha parecido un buen momento. Y que a nadie le sorprenda la relación actual de Raynare con él, como bien se dice ella sabía de Luca desde hace tres años, por eso no se sorprendió demasiado al verle con Issei.

La moto de Leo es la de Cloud en Advent Children, la cual apareció brevemente en el 2 capitulo. Lo del lamborghini puede ser un poco bestia (vale, probablemente muy bestia hasta el extremo de pasarme), pero como se ha mencionado son coches que acaban en los depósitos y son _desviados_ al instituto. Poco realista pero por algo esto es ficción.

Espero que la aparición del monstruo de Soulsborn os haya gustado, es el demonio de Aries, un jefe opcional del Dark Souls, la segunda mitad de la batalla contra él es en el capítulo siguiente.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** No poseo ningún personaje, de ser así esto no sería un fanfic.

Si es rated M es porque puede haber algunas cosas que ofendan o hieran la sensibilidad de algún lector, así como ofender o molestar aunque eso se toma por descontado cuando DxD está involucrado, si no te gusta no leas. También habrá situaciones y personajes que actúen como parodias de anime, series o películas.

En respuesta de los reviews.

 **Dark-feel.** El pairing, ciertamente tiene que haber, y lo habrá, pero por ahora me estoy centrando más en otros aspectos de la historia, como en desarrollar las relaciones entre los personajes. Fate Stay Night si es un eroge, pero el fic está basado en Fate Kaleid y ese no es eroge, por extraño que a veces parezca, por lo que el emparejamiento no ocurrirá tan rápido, si bien te aseguro que habrá. Es evidente que Issei molestara a Shirou, pero eso no quiere decir que este no haga lo mismo.

 **LostNeko120.** Vaya, no sé cómo te las apañas, yo con 3 ya estoy saturado. Joder, siento hacerte spoiler, no sabía que aún no lo habías jugado. Nunca he escrito una historia yuri, pero sí que me gustaría meter algo en algún fic, aunque aún tardaría, por ahora no hay oportunidad. Te aseguro que si fuera tan fácil conducir uno de esos yo ya habría estrellado siete. Lo del parto admito que puede sonar raro, pero era una idea que estaba en la versión original del fic y aunque todo el desarrollo de la idea lo he cambiado he querido dejar al menos una escena del original. Para Aries no fume nada, no al menos demasiado malo XD. Con tantos sabores era evidente que esa cosa no podría saber bien.

Lo de perderse Shirou lo menciona porque le han dicho que Astolfo ya era un servant en la guerra, lo que implicaría que tenía un maestro, que ayudo a Sieg a escapar y después le dicen que Sieg se convierte en el maestro de Astolfo. Shirou dice perderse por que no sabe cómo Astolfo acabo como servant de Sieg. Lo de domesticar a los perros temo que es secreto comercial… Si os hubierais esperado que Raynare fuera la prima de Shirou me preocuparía, he intentado no dar demasiadas pistas. Ocultar que Shirou, Luca, está vivo no ha sido nada fácil para Raynare, eso te lo aseguro, y solo habéis visto la punta del iceberg. Shirou se reunirá con el resto de la familia cuando vayan a los rating games, algo que sucederá en la segunda parte de la historia. En cuanto al resto de preguntas, solo el tiempo, y yo cuando proceda, lo dirá.

En cuanto a Claire Edelfelt, ya se hablara más de ella...

PD: Intento no tardar mucho, pero últimamente el tiempo no me da para más.

* * *

-Deberías decírselo.

Raynare suspiro cuando las palabras de Azazel se clavaron en ella como puñales. No era la primera vez que le sugería que se lo dijera, ya lo hizo en cuanto descubrió que este seguía con vida, pero como en aquel momento seguía negándose. Ni siquiera aunque Leo y White le dijeron que tenía que decírselo les hacía caso.

-Leo o White podrían decírselo. Leo conoce a Ouma y Edelweiss, y White ya se ha encontrado con Emilia y CLaire -Azazel la miro –Leo podría haber hablado con Shirou para decirle desde el principio quien era, pero prefirió que tú lo hicieras, ambos decidieron que debías ser tu quien lo dijera. Eres su prima Ray-chan, él tiene derecho a saber eso.

Raynare gruño al escucharlo. Ella no necesitaba que le dijeran que tenía que contarle la verdad a Shirou, ella ya lo sabía. Lo sabía desde el mismo momento en que supo que su primo seguía con vida.

Desde hacía tres años decidió ocultarle a Shirou, y por extensión al resto de su familia, que este seguía con vida.

En aquellos días acababa de deshacerse del nombre de Yuuma, gracioso porque de hecho al Instituto ingreso con el alias. Issei y los demás se volvieron un poco locos cuando supieron que ella no era de hecho Yuuma, y que su personalidad no era tan… _sumisa_ , como había estado actuando desde que se unió ni de lejos.

Al principio había pasado de ser una linda florecilla a, según palabras de Ravel, una perra del infierno.

Por suerte gran parte de esa mala uva se evaporo sobre esa época, en aquellos días ella al igual que Emilia quería ir por Ouma. Una actitud que desapareció en cuanto vio a Shirou con su "novia".

- _Esa zorra_ -esa idiota le puso los cuernos a su primo por que este era, según ella, "demasiado aburrido" - _¡Mierda de caballo! Ni siquiera estuvieron juntos el tiempo suficiente._

Aunque si tenía que ser sincera, en el tiempo en que no le había visto Luca se había vuelto un poco estirado, aburrido, muy centrado en los estudios e ignorando lo demás. Una actitud que distaba mucha de la revoltosa que tenia de niño.

Es decir, hasta que Issei le atropello y acabo uniéndose al Instituto. Desde entonces se estaba echando a perder, o recuperando su actitud original, dependía de cómo se mirase.

- _Aún tenemos que discutir sobre ese asunto en particular._

-E imagino que aun a pesar de todo no se lo dirás- Raynare asintió, algo muy grave tendría que ocurrir para que ella decidiera contarle su parentesco al pelirrojo.

No tenía planes para decírselo en poco tiempo.

O nunca si de ella dependiera –De todos modos, ¿de que serviría a estas alturas? Es solo cuestión de tiempo que se acuerde por sí mismo.

Azazel rio -¿Si le dices tú por iniciativa que sois primos en vez de esperar a que él lo recuerde?- el tono irónico que impregnaba las palabras era imposible de ignorar, ni con todas sus fuerzas sería capaz –Por supuesto que marcara diferencia. En vez de parecer que lo has ocultado deliberadamente parecerá que se lo ocultaste porque consideraste que era lo mejor para él, pero cuando quiso recordar decidiste decírselo.

Raynare bufo –Pareceré una cobarde. Una cobarde que no ha querido hablar en todo este tiempo por miedo a su reacción.

Azazel cogió la caña que estaba en su asiento, uno ergonómico especial para pescadores, Azazel solo usaba lo mejor, y lanzo el sedal hacia el océano –Eso no es malo. Te preocupas por él.

-¿Qué me preocupo por él? ¡Pues claro que lo hago! ¡Es mi primo! ¡Durante años fue casi como un hermano para mí! ¡Sería imposible no preocuparme!

Azazel agito un poco la caña al ver que no picaban –Dile eso y ya está.

Raynare bufo con rabia y una mirada furiosa –Lo haces sonar fácil, y no lo es. ¡No hay forma en que hablar de esto con él sea fácil!

Azazel suspiro cansado -Lo es. Tú lo vuelves complicado.

* * *

-Issei-san, ¿seguro que es por aquí?

-Pero por supuesto que sí.

Asia asintió con duda y miro por la ventana –Issei-san, ya hemos pasado por aquí.

Issei piso el freno –Te sigo que sé por dónde vamos. Nos dirigimos a la iglesia.

Asia le miro -¿La misma a la que nos dirigíamos cuando nos conocimos?- Issei asintió -¿Estábamos por aquí?

Issei se quedó callado, no estaban ni remotamente cerca de donde se conocieron. De hecho si les pusieran un plano de Fuyuki verían que en realidad estaban yendo en dirección contraria.

Normalmente seria evidente cuando iban en dirección contraria, pero dado que Asia no era de Fuyuki ella no había podido ver que Issei, intentando lucirse, había decidido tomar un "atajo" y llegar a toda velocidad a la iglesia.

La actual situación era un claro ejemplo de la hilaridad del destino. Por querer chulearse la había cagado a lo bestia. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Y ni siquiera la inocencia de Asia podía mejorar la situación, casi la empeoraba.

-No pasa nada Issei-san.

-Asia. _Su bondad es casi dolorosa._

Ni siquiera estaban cerca de la iglesia y ya estaba sufriendo lo indecible. Temía con creces cuando llegara el momento de pelear con la pesadilla.

Aunque con suerte no tardarían mucho, según Le Fay esta se había movido desde la iglesia hacia el noreste, lo que la dejaba en las proximidades del edificio central, en Shinto, a unos cuatro kilómetros del puente.

Por fortuna en la actualidad ellos estaban cerca de la antigua residencia Tohsaka, por lo que en breves llegarían y podrían lidiar con la pequeña y débil pesadilla.

No sabía por qué ese pensamiento aun le daba ganas de reír.

-No tardaremos demasiado en llegar, vete preparando.

Asia trago saliva y se hundió en su asiento, más nerviosa de lo que Issei consideraría normal. ¡Si hasta estaba acariciando su cruz de plata con ojos llorosos!

-No pasara nada estamos llegando a la zona y pronto encontraremos a ala inofensiva pesadilla.

No había ninguna razón para que Issei dijera eso, pues considerando su historial algo mala tendría que pasar, sí o sí. Ignorando la lógica que le gritaba que todo eso era una mala idea Issei comenzó a frenar en cuanto vio el edificio central. No había ningún rastro de la pesad—

-¡Allí!- Issei sintió la emoción y el alivio y la confusión en cuanto vio a la ¿pesadilla? -¿Qué demonios?

-¿Una jirafa?- pregunto Asia inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

-… Eso creo- la pesadilla era indudablemente una jirafa, no importaba como la mirara eso era una jirafa. Un poco extraña, dado que las jirafas no tenían una especie de corona de huesos y tampoco tenían crin, pero era evidentemente una jirafa.

Nadie podía negar que lo fuera, ahora, lo de que esta huyera era algo ya más extraño. Y le daba un acojone que lo flipas. El mal presentimiento que tenía antes se había convertido en una sirena de policía que sonaba a pleno volumen en su cabeza repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez ¡Houston, tenemos un problema!

Y el _problema_ se mostró segundos después en la forma de una segunda pesadilla que destrozo a la primera en cuestión de segundos embistiéndola con dos enormes cuernos que surgían de su cabeza.

La nueva pesadilla era cuadrúpeda, y extremadamente alta, el coche no le llegaba ni a la cintura, media más de veinte metros y el rasgo más alarmante, aparte de los colmillos como cuchillos y la expresión terrorífica, era que el cabrón estaba mamadisimo.

-Mi… mi… mi… mi… mi… mi… mi… ¡Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- no lo pensó dos veces, tras ver a ese monstruo descomunal Issei mando todo a la mierda y piso el acelerador girando al máximo el volante, solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza.

¡Huir de esa cosa!

-¡Kiaaaaaaa!- Asia grito de terror en su asiento, e Issei podría haberla dicho que se callara, pero estaba demasiado ocupado huyendo de esa cosa.

El cabrón ya parecía haber decidido que ellos eran su nueva presa y, aun a pesar de lo acojonado que estaba por ver a esa cosa acercarse por el retrovisor, Issei reconocía que la cosa era demasiado rápida.

Mucho más rápido que el falaris, lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzarlos, necesitaría despistarlo, y si de paso lo golpeaba con edificios, mejor que mejor. Un acantilado le vendría mucho mejor, pero no le parecía que hubiera ninguno en Fuyuki. Una lástima que no pudieran tirarlo por el pue—

-¡Agárrate fuerte! _Como tengamos que pagar por los destrozos estaremos muertos._

Issei piso de lleno el acelerador y comenzó a callejear todo lo que podía, sin perder de vista su destino final y fingiendo no oír los sonidos de destrucción que esa cosa dejaba tras ellos. La mitad de los edificios de esta zona no necesitaban una remodelación, y de hecho esa tienda que acababan de pasar era la favorita de Ravel, pero tras esta noche la necesitaría.

- _Mierda, si esta cosa no me mata las chicas lo harán_ \- el monstruo había destruido ya varias tiendas de ropa, y algunas las conocía por sus compañeras, por lo que ahora estaba realmente acojonado. Si sobrevivía a esta noche tendría que actualizar su testamento.

-¡Issei-san! ¡La tienda!

-¡¿De qué tien— ¡Whaaaa!

CRASH

El coche atravesó el escaparate de una tienda de comida rápida, y salió por la parte de atrás de la tienda destrozando una pared algo endeble.

No es que fuera a quejarse.

-¡Lo sientooooooooo!- grito Issei con voz ahogada mientras el coche seguía su curso dando trompicones y los ruidos de destrucción y demolición continuaban tras ellos.

* * *

El resto de la conversación con Azazel se discurría de su mente como los viejos recuerdos de su niñez, estaba en algún lugar pero era incapaz de pensar en ella de forma racional. Las calles se difuminaban a su paso mientras no dejaba de cavilar las palabras de Azazel, ¿debería realmente decírselo? A estas alturas ni siquiera sabría si él la creería y estaba segura de que si dejaba que el tiempo pasara él lo recordaría, pero… por otra parte era como Azazel la había dicho, si dejaba que Shirou la recordara él solo complicaría las cosas.

Lo mejor sería que esperara a que regresara, entonces podría decidir si le decía la verdad o no. Probablemente no habría pasado nada grave, la primera cazeria de Laeticia habría sido un paseo por el bosque y ella podría aplazarlo un poco.

No había necesidad de decírselo.

-¿Raynare?- la morena alzo la cabeza y miro confundida a Ravel -¿Estas bien?

La chica miro a la entrada del instituto, estaban todos reunidos -¿Pasa algo?

-Issei y Asia están de camino, nos han llamado hace poco.

Raynare asintió -¿Y Shirou y Laeticia?

Jeanne entrecerró los ojos –Nada.

El estómago de Raynare se apretó en cuanto lo escucho -¿Nada?

Ravel negó con la cabeza –La última noticia que tuvimos fue que se estaban acercando al templo Ryuudou, pero de eso hace ya varias horas.

Raynare saco el móvil de su bolsillo y miro la hora: 4.39 de la mañana. Demasiado tarde para no tener noticias suyas. Demasiado tarde para que aun no hubieran regresado.

-Joder.

Ese idiota iba a matarla de preocupación algún día de estos

-¿Qué contaron Issei y Asia? ¿Qué tal la primera cacería?

Ravel gimió –Dijo que ya nos contaría, lo describió como "acojonante". Curiosamente también dijo que no salieron del coche y que este ha acabado mal.

-¿Se ha cargado el coche?

La gran mayoría de los que Da-Hee retiraba se mejoraban, un favorcillo de unos idiotas a cambio de que Da-Hee no los detuviera por sus estrategias de venta poco ortodoxas, para que aguantaran un poco más, por lo que cargarse uno no era tan fácil como debería.

¿Qué carajos había ocurrido?

-Aunque eso explica por qué Jeanne esta tensa.

Que su hermana estuviera ilocalizable y que su otra hermana aparentemente hubiera tenido más problemas de los planeados era muy preocupante.

-Issei habrá querido lucirse y la habrá cagado. Ese idiota.

Jeanne asintió –Eso dice Ravel y Le Fay, pero…

-No será nada- una hermana protectora preocupada era lo ultima que necesitaban, más aun si esta era Jeanne d'Arc, antigua servant.

-Issei-sama y Asia-sama no deberían tardar mucho más- dijo Le Fay acercándose a ellos acompañada de Gasper y Xenovia. Leo no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Llamaron hace un rato, así que no.

Raynare suspiro, no era como saber del cabeza hueca, pero era mejor que nada –Esperemos a que lleguen.

-No tendréis que esperar mucho más- la voz de Leo los distrajo de su conversación, ni siquiera sabían que este estuviese cerca, pero cuando vieron a que se refería no le dieron importancia.

Issei y Asia estaban acercándose… aunque no en el coche en el que se habían ido. Y hablando de eso… ¿porque llegaban en un coche viejo, sin techo y al que le faltaba una puerta trasera y tres neumáticos? ¿Esa cosa podía circular siquiera? Las llantas no parecían girar demasiado bien…

-¿Qué demonios?- El coche ni siquiera era capaz de andar correctamente por amor de dios, ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?! ¿Es que hoy era el día de preocupar al personal?

-¿Pero que os ha pasado?- Jeanne envolvió a Asia en un abrazo tan pronto como está bajo del coche destartalado, no tardo ni un minuto en separarse de la rubia y revisarla en busca de alguna herida que no se viera a simple vista. Una reacción común si consideraba la apariencia que tenía el coche en el que venían, aunque probablemente desproporcionada porque ambos, salvo algún arañazo en la cara del castaño, estaban en perfectas condiciones, si bien Asia estaba un poco verde e Issei estaba bastante rojo físicamente ambos parecían estar bastante bien.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Largo de contar- dijo Issei bajando del coche, intentando mantener la cara seria cuando su puerta se venció y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo en cuanto intento abrirla.

-¿No ibais por una pesadilla floja?- pregunto Xenovia examinando el coche -¿Y no ibais en otro coche?

-Cogimos este del desguace, cortesía de Da-Hee. Tenemos suerte de que estuviera trabajando hasta tarde.

-¿Da-Hee?

-Tuvimos que llamarla cuando la segunda pesadilla, la que mato a la primera, se cargó medio Shinto persiguiéndonos.

-¿Medio Shinto destruido?- Ravel les miro con los ojos enfurecidos -¿Os habéis cargado medio Shinto?

-No fuimos nosotros- exclamo Issei en protesta -¿Qué parte de pesadilla persiguiéndonos no entiendes?

-Issei-sama, ¿Qué ocurrió? La pesadilla que detecte era una débil.

-Lo era- afirmo Issei –La primera que vimos lo era. La segunda ya era otra historia. El cabrón estaba mamadisimo.

-¿Cabrón?- Le Fay arrugo el entrecejo ante el termino -¿Qué era?

-Un monstruo cuadrúpedo enorme. Con colmillos como cuchillos y dos cuernos enormes. Tenía una actitud de los mil demonios.

- _Un Begimo_ \- Leo frunció el entrecejo. Por la descripción que Issei daba esa pesadilla podría haber asumido muchas formas, pero un begimo era una buena suposición. Extrema agresividad, actitud territorial y un cuerpo robusto y durísimo – _Una pesadilla demasiado fuerte para ellos, una que no podrían haber derrotado de forma ordinaria._

Jeanne trago saliva -¿Estáis bien?

-Nos persiguió por todo Shinto y le tiramos por el puente.

-¿Y eso lo mato?- preguntó Xenovia.

-Nop, pero derribarle un edificio encima sí.

- _Ni de lejos_ \- en el reverso Leo había enfrentado algunos begimos, cuando aún estaba en Libra, y sabia por experiencia propia que algo como tirarle un edificio de hormigón no funcionaría para derribar a uno, apenas lo enfadaría – _Eso solo debería haberlo enfadado, y sin embargo por lo que dicen es evidente que creen que está muerto. Un begimo no se habría retirado, pero una pesadilla sí. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué se retiraría?_

Raynare bufo -¿No podríais dejar la ciudad tal cual la encontrasteis?

-Esa cosa destruyo la ciudad, no nosotros.

-Issei-san.

Issei silbo inocentemente ante la mirada de Asia, pero cuando esta se cristalizo ya suspiro –Vale, le guiamos un poco contra los edificios.

-¿Un poco?- repitió Jeanne mirando el coche –Ni siquiera habéis vuelto en el mismo coche.

-Normal- dijo Issei –Ese está en el fondo del rio.

-¿Cómo dices?- Xenovia le miro incrédula -¿En el fondo del rio?

-Era eso o dejarlo en el parque.

Raynare no dijo nada, pero era evidente que ella, y casi todos los demás, creían que habría sido más fácil dejarlo en el parque. Aunque dejar un coche destrozado en el medio del parque podría suscitar muchas preguntas, y hundirlo en el rio podría ser más seguro. Mas si lo descubrían…

-Mientras no lo encuentren- dijo Issei encogiéndose de hombres, quitándole hierro al asunto -¿Qué sabemos de Shirou y Laeticia?

Jeanne gruño –Nada.

-Silencio absoluto.

-La última noticia es de antes de llegar al templo, y de eso hace ya horas.

Issei entrecerró los ojos. Si dijéramos que habían salido cerca de las doce y media o una, lo cual no estaba asegurado, eso implicaba que llevaban más de tres horas sin dar señales de vida. Algo difícil de digerir salvo que se hubieran encontrado con alguna pesadilla que ellos no hubieran visto, al igual que les había pasado a Asia y él.

Misma conclusión a la que parecían haber llegado los demás.

-Issei, Asia.

El moreno y la rubia centraron su atención en el joven portador de los llamados "Kamigami no Gigan" -¿Pudisteis recoger el libro del be… de la pesadilla?

Asia e Issei se miraron –Bueno, íbamos a hacerlo pero…

-Había demasiados escombros.

Leo asintió confirmando sus sospechas, era seguro afirmar que el begimo no había sido derrotado, este se había retirado – _Se ha retirado o alguien le ha ordenado hacerlo... y seguimos sin noticias de Shirou y Laeticia._ Bien, chicos, quedaos aquí, iré por ellos.

-¿Tu?- pregunto Issei incrédulo -¿Ir por ellos?

-Soy el instructor del Instituto Issei, y eso, aunque no lo parezca por todo el papeleo, implica principalmente ayudaros. Un buen ejemplo de ello es esta situación.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí?- pregunto Jeanne con voz baja -¿Quedarnos cuando Laeticia y Shirou siguen desaparecidos? ¿Qué no hagamos nada?

-Van a ser las cinco de la mañana Jeanne, estáis cansados, y en tu caso particularmente preocupada. Si realmente ocurre algo, lo cual aún no está confirmado, solo conseguiríais complicar las cosas si vais. Ahora mismo todos sois magos aprendiendo en el instituto, magos que están bajo mi responsabilidad, como tu hermana y Shirou.

-Podríamos hacer algo- dijo Jeanne -¡Podría ayudar!

Leo negó con la cabeza –Ya no eres una servant Jeanne, ahora eres humana. Aun tienes mucho que aprender. Si se han encontrado con una pesadilla fuerte no serias de mucha ayuda.

-Pero…- Jeanne no era feliz. No necesitaba que Leo la dijera que no ya no era tan fuerte como antes, ella misma lo sabía de primera mano. Las batallas en Minamata se lo confirmaron, ella ya no podía pelear al mismo nivel que antes –Pero aun así. Es mi hermana.

-Hmmm… Sonic- el pequeño mono apareció de la nada y gimió feliz antes de posarse sobre los hombros de la rubia –Si se separa de ti vuelves al Instituto, sin discusión.

Jeanne miro al mono con asombro, este no estaba ni cerca hace pocos segundos. ¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido?

-Iré por un coche, quédate aq—

-¡Yo también voy!

-¡Cuenta conmigo!

Leo rodo los ojos, esperaba a Raynare, sobre todo considerando su historia con Shirou, e Issei… bueno, él y Shirou se habían hecho buenos amigos, así que tampoco era tan raro.

Tampoco era raro que por las expresiones de los demás pensaran salir todos a buscarlos.

Solo había un problema –No tenemos un autobús y somos demasiados para ir en furgoneta. _Si es un begimo puedo manejarlo, y Shirou es más fuerte de lo que se imagina, sobre todo si es capaz de recordar algo de lo que Edelweiss le enseño. Si es capaz de recordar entonces podría incluso proyectar a Kanshou y Bakuya… aunque considerando la apariencia de Archer preferiría que no lo hiciera._

Archer se había quemado como consecuencia de abusar de la proyección, preferiría que Shirou abusara de ella cuando su cuerpo pudiera resistirlo sin quemarse. O directamente que no sobreutilizará la proyección. Si podía recordar el entrenamiento de Edelweiss y podía hacerse con un par de espadas buenas no debería tener demasiados problemas para lidiar con pesadillas débiles.

Por el entrenamiento al que Edelweiss le sometió de joven a estas alturas, si no hubiera perdido forma, podría ser fácilmente el más fuerte, excluyendo a White y a él, del Instituto. Xenovia podría darle estopa de la buena con Durandal y si Issei se hacía más fuerte con el Boosted Gear, algo de lo que aún tenía que hablar con él, probablemente perdería, pero por ahora podría ser el más fuerte.

- _Eso si se hubiera mantenido en forma y creciendo, tal y como están las cosas podría estar en apuros._

Si Amon no hubiera muerto Shirou podría ser un gran Knight gracias al entrenamiento de su hermana, él y Emilia podrían ser de los mejores de su Instituto. Edelweiss y Ouma nunca se convertirían en quienes eran hoy.

- _Pero eso no importa ahora_ \- hoy por hoy Luca era Shirou, un mago del Instituto Fuyuki, Emilia estaba en un Instituto en Hellsalem´s Lot, Ouma era un fugitivo de la Clave y Edelweiss la Knight más poderosa de esta.

La familia Saijou sufrió un gran revés el día en que Amon y Luca murieron a manos de Ouma. Un revés del que la madre no fue capaz de recuperarse, lo que dejo a Edelweiss para cuidar de Emilia cuando esta apenas podía encargarse de sí misma. Y todo ello porque Génesis, el mismo que se convertiría en el líder del círculo, señalo a Ouma como culpable.

Puede que Ouma no lo puso fácil al huir de la Clave, pero ahora podía ver con perspectiva y se hacía evidente que Génesis, quien posteriormente se revelaría como un radical extremista que intento hacerse con el control de la Clave utilizando el gran grial que planeaba ganar en la cuarta guerra, había mentido. Ouma no mato a Luca, y sinceramente él no creía que hubiera matado a Amon.

A estas alturas dudaba que Ouma hubiera pertenecido al Círculo de Midgar. Por desgracia esa duda creaba nuevas incógnitas que solo el propio Ouma podría responder.

* * *

-¡Kiba!- Shirou maldijo en voz alta y abandono su espada proyectada, arrojándosela al capra que aparecía de entre las sombras del callejón, para correr al lado del castaño.

El aparcamiento en el que había dejado a Laeticia hacía tiempo que había desaparecido en la distancia, con la mujer de parto lo mejor sería alejar a la pesadilla. Por ello lo atrajo como pudo, ardiendo en rabia al ver que había sustituido una de sus armas por su espada, y mantuvo su atención para que lo persiguiera por las calles y así alejarlo del aparcamiento.

Era una idea que, aunque defectuosa y mal planificada, había dado buenos frutos.

Unos frutos que germinaron en cuanto se encontró con Kiba. Y este aunque al principio se sorprendió al verle no tardo en proyectar una espada para ayudarlo a enfrentar al monstruo. De ahí todo debería haber sido fácil, siendo dos y siendo el otro Kiba no debería haber habido ningún problema.

Esa era la teoría.

-¡Me estaba aburriendo de matar sacerdotes!- en la práctica, como siempre últimamente, había un elemento que no había previsto, Freed Sellzen. El antaño exorcista, ahora lunático a tiempo completo, había intervenido y, viendo como la pesadilla se había detenido cuando este la miro, Shirou solo necesito un par de segundos para comprender algo.

Ese bastardo estaba controlando a la pesadilla.

-Quiero comparar vuestros pedazos de mierda de proyecciones, con mi Noble Phantasm, ¡Excalibur!

- _Mierda_ \- Shirou sintió como se le ponía la piel de gallina cuando Sellzen mostro su espada. Aunque el idiota no dijera que era un noble phantasm Shirou confiaba en poder adivinarlo gracias al aura ominosa dorada que rodeaba la hoja retorcida.

-¡Callate!- grito Kiba con una expresión enfurecida abalanzándose sobre él -¡Holy Eraser!

-¡Me cago en dios!- grito Shirou cabreado -¡Quieres pensar un poco! ¡Aún tenemos a esa co— ¡whoa!

En el último segundo, y solo porque vio un reflejo por el rabillo del ojo, pudo tirarse al suelo para esquivar la gran espada que había intentado decapitarlo.

-Eso podría haberme matado- Shirou rodo por el suelo para alejarse de la pesadilla y después tomo impulso para levantarse de un salto –Voy a tener que hacer algo con este pesado ya mismo.

Y primero de todo debería recuperar su espada.

-Vale, puedo hacerlo.

Esa cosa debía de ser lenta, muy lenta, por lo que si aceleraba al máximo y proyectaba alguna espada de fuego podría salirse con la suya y matarlo.

Aunque no le había ido exactamente bien cuando pelearon contra eso en la gruta bajo el monte Enzo, pero entonces estaba rodeado de perros zombi y completamente desprevenido, ahora estaba alerta y podía verlo.

-¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Trace On!- el prana estallo en sus manos cuando proyecto dos espadas de fuego y se plantó ante la pesadilla -¡Ven cabrón!

La pesadilla no espero por otra invitación. Se agacho tensando los poderosos músculos de sus piernas y tan solo un segundo después cruzo la distancia que le separaba con el pelirrojo con sus armas en alto.

- _¡Demasiado rápido!-_ Shirou maldijo y se tiro a un lado en un fútil intento de evitar el daño que esas hojas, una de las cuales era suya, le harían.

Pero ni siquiera esquivar por los pelos ese ataque sirvió de algo, antes de levantarse el monstruo estaba cargando contra el con una oscilación horizontal. Sin tener oportunidad para reaccionar o pensar siquiera alzo ambas armas de fuego para interceptar el ataque que impacto milésimas después.

-¡Tch!

Gruñendo una maldición y con ambos brazos paralizados Shirou dio un gran salto para alejarse de esa cosa. Era evidente que ni siquiera era rival para esa cosa, la diferencia de fuerza era brutal.

-¡Ghaaaa!

El ataque no termino ahí, solo había empezado. El monstruo era mucho más rápido de lo que su tamaño sugería, y aunque Shirou lograra esquivar sus ataques directos su inmensa fuerza hacía temblar el asfalto y añadían nuevas heridas cuando los fragmentos de acera impactaban en el pelirrojo.

El demonio parecía francamente aterrador, aunque eso podía deberse al creciente pánico del pelirrojo, incluso podía verlo más alto y atemorizante de lo que era antes.

-¿Kiba una ayudita?- la falta de respuesta fue más que suficiente para saber que el rubio no estaba en una situación en la que pudiera ayudarle -¿Dónde están los refuerzos cuando se necesitan?

No le haría ascos si ahora mismo llegara Xenovia con Durandal.

-¡Vuooo!

Las hojas volvieron a cortar el aire cuando el capra cargo una vez más en su dirección, balanceando ambas espadas con la intención de decapitarlo.

-¡Ya estoy contigo!- Shirou soltó un rugido y salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia mientras aferraba ambas espadas en sus manos. Si no podía contar con refuerzos y kiba seguía ocupado con el idiota de Sellzen entonces eso le dejaba a él –¡Ven a bailar imbécil!

Era un monstruo acojonante, uno que solo podía ver como un jefe de algún juego jodido, pero si tenía que matarlo lo mataría. Solo tenía que asegurarse de que esa cosa no lo tocara, no sería fácil pero lo lograría.

-¡Aun tengo que reunirme con esas dos a fin de cuentas!

No tenía ningún recuerdo de su familia biológica, ¡y ningún monstruo feo con cabeza de cabra mutante le impediría conocerla!

-Yaaaa- Shirou acelero y agacho el cuerpo para poder coger un mayor impulso para lanzarse contra el monstruo.

En sus entrenamientos con Xenovia nunca había peleado a este nivel, pero no tenía dudas de que si era capaz de reaccionar contra esa cosa era gracias a ella. Si peleara solo con la experiencia del club de kendo ya estaría muerto, pero gracias a Xenovia seguía con vida.

Y no tenía planes de visitar tan pronto el otro barrio.

Su espada de fuego choco con la hoja azul de la espada que Ouma le entrego en Minamata, mientras la otra Fire Bland salió disparada soltando chispas cuando choco con el espadón que el monstruo portaba en su otra mano.

Era un empate, uno que acabaría mal para uno como no lograra desequilibrar la balanza a su favor. Aunque eso vendría después de sobrevivir a los golpes del monstruo, si sus brazos podían aguantar el tiempo suficiente.

-¿Quién caerá antes monstruito?- Shirou rodo esquivando el golpe y de un certero golpe le corto la cola esquelética al monstruo, aprovechando para sustituir una de sus espadas por la cola monstruosa -¡Ahora sí!

Sus planes consistían en utilizar la cola esquelética como un látigo contra el monstruo, y aunque fue capaz de hacerlo ni siquiera parecía notarlo, cargando una vez más en un gran salto, por lo que Shirou no tardo en soltar el apéndice cercenado y rodar una vez más.

Ya empezaba a marearse y ni siquiera había logrado hacerle un daño significativo aparte de cercenarle la cola, lo cual no creía que le doliera demasiado.

-Mientras empuñe esas armas…

Esa sería la primera preocupación, el espadón y su espada, mientras pudiera lograr que soltara ambas no tendría problemas en lidiar con él.

* * *

Lamento muchísimo el retraso, pero últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para dedicarlo a escribir, y con todo cuanto está ocurriendo últimamente no me siento demasiado inspirado.

Pero al menos he acabado el capítulo, incluyendo la pelea con el capra. Espero que os haya gustado, pero dado que no he jugado el juego no sé si el monstruo me ha salido un poco más fuerte o débil de lo que se supone que es.

Para el próximo se viene el final de la pelea con el capra y Fred.


End file.
